PARA SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: Un sentimiento, una batalla, una promesa, el deseo de sobrevivir... Aquellos que desean y son el futuro, deberan luchar antes de tiempo... Slash! HPxDM
1. CAPITULO 1

_**PARA SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**_

**CAPITULO 1:_ CORAZÓN SLYTHERIN_**

Draco ingreso al dormitorio azotando la puerta sin importarle si eso despertaba a alguno de los chicos con los que compartía aquel cuarto; Estaba molesto y cansado¿Cómo se había atrevido a castigarlo a él, a Draco Malfoy? Y sobre todo, obligarle a compartir castigo con ese estúpido de Potter... Y pensar que no seria la ultima vez, pues aun les faltaba toda una semana de castigo limpiando un aula que jamás había sido usada desde lo que parecían ser mas de 100 años, y lo peor de todo, era que tenían prohibido usar la magia... Aquello era humillante...

Después de cambiarse, se dejo caer sobre la cama, estaba agotado, y mañana a las 8:00 de la noche, le esperaba otro castigo como aquel... Esta vez Snape se había pasado...

Cerro los ojos en un intento vano de conciliar el sueño, pero al parecer, Morfeo no se apiadaría de él tan fácilmente... El cuerpo le dolía horrendamente, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, lo peor de todo, fue que el idiota de Potter se había dado cuenta, y eso a su vez era bastante vergonzoso...

**Flash Back**

- ¡No puede hacer esto! – había protestado al saber que debían de dejar esa sucia aula, reluciente dentro de una semana; Al inicio pensó que no seria problema, un poco de magia y todo estaría resuelto, pero cuando la profesora McGonagall les apareció unos cubos, unas escobas, unos trapeadores, un plumero y varios trapos, y les quito sus varitas, Malfoy sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies...

- Quizás esto les enseñe a trabajar juntos y sin pelear, señor Malfoy – Harry ni siquiera había podido protestar, simplemente se había quedado viendo horrorizado a la profesora – Lo siento Potter –

- ¡Quiero ver al profesor Snape!; ¡Esto es una injusticia! – replico Draco que no estaba dispuesto a hacer la limpieza y rebajarse de ese modo.

- Señor Malfoy, el profesor Snape esta de acuerdo con este castigo – Malfoy la miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – Solo tienen una semana para dejar esta aula limpia¿Entendido? – ambos asintieron – Llegaran aquí a las 8:00 y podrán retirarse cuando sean las 12:00, no antes – y sin darles tiempo de replicar, se alejo y cerro la puerta al salir.

- ¡Esto no es justo! – gruño Malfoy pateando uno de los cubos que la profesora había hecho aparecer. Harry no dijo nada, aun no podía creer lo que la profesora acababa de hacerle...

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de los dos hablara, y que en su defecto, tuvo que ser Harry el primero en romper el silencio, pues Draco parecía decidido a no dirigirle la palabra... Y a no hacer nada.

- Será mejor que comencemos, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos harán si no terminamos de limpiar antes de que concluya la semana – dijo tomando una de las escobas.

- ¡Yo no pienso hacer nada! – se apresuro a protestar Draco cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Harry y a los artículos de limpieza – Para eso existen los Elfos Domésticos – Harry sonrió, de seguro Hermione le hubiera dado otra buena bofetada como la que le dio en tercero, de haberlo escuchado decir aquello.

Con la escoba en la mano, Harry dirigió su mirada al sucio salón para inspeccionarlo: A mas no equivocarse, el suelo debía de tener una capa de polvo de mas de 5 cm, ya que amortiguaba sus pasos; Las ventanas también tenían una gruesa capa de polvo que impedía que la luz de la luna entrara, y cuando Harry paso su dedo sobre una banca, comprobó desanimado que esta también tenía una capa de polvo bastante gruesa.

- ¿Cuántos años crees que lleva este salón sin ser ocupado? – le pregunto mientras continuaba inspeccionándolo, mas Draco no respondió, siguió dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando llego hasta el final del aula, se detuvo frente a un polvoriento armario, y varias cajas igual de sucias que se encontraban amontonas una sobre otra hasta el techo, lo cual le dio la impresión de que si intentaban quitar tan solo una, las demás se vendrían abajo.

- Si nos dejaran hacer magia, todo seria mas fácil – se lamento dando vuelta para regresar a donde estaba Malfoy.

- Por eso se llama castigo Potter, por que cuesta trabajo hacerlo – le respondió por fin Draco con sarcasmo.

Harry le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

- Toma – le dijo entregándole una escoba.

- ¿Qué! – le pregunto Draco mirando la escoba como si estuviera contaminada.

- Debemos limpiar Malfoy, y contigo ahí parado, no creo que acabemos mas pronto – le respondió Harry con ironía.

- Ya te lo dije Potter, yo no voy a limpiar, eso es trabajo para un Elfo Domestico, aun que claro, tu has de estar acostumbrado a limpiar – Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y le dejo la escoba aun lado mientras se acercaba a uno de los cubos.

- Iré a llenarlo con agua – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Mas te vale regresar, Potter! – le advirtió Draco.

- ¿Acaso tiene miedo de quedarte solo, Malfoy? – le pregunto Harry con tono mordaz.

- No seas estúpido, Potter – le respondió Draco con tono cortante. Harry sonrió y cerro la puerta al salir.

Se dirigió a uno de los baños, y tras llenar el cubo, regreso al aula, en donde Draco seguía de pie, sin duda alguna, dispuesto a no hacer nada.

- Seria de mucha ayuda que te pusieras a barrer Malfoy – le dijo Harry mirándolo con desesperación mientras colocaba el cubo en el suelo.

- Este trabajo esta bien para gente como tu Potter, pero no para gente como yo – Harry comenzaba a sentir que en lugar de que ese castigo les ayudara a llevarse mejor, terminaría golpeando a Draco.

- Eres un petulante Malfoy; Solo un niño mimado que no puede hacer nada por si mismo – dijo intentando contener su coraje.

- Cuida tus palabras, Potter – le aconsejo Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿O que harás Malfoy¿Llamaras a papi y a mami? – le pregunto Harry con tono burlón.

- ¡No será necesario! – y sin darle tiempo a Harry, se abalanzo sobre éste derribándolo y dándole un puñetazo en la cara; Al poco rato, los 2 estaban peleando y descargando toda su furia el uno sobre el otro cuando...

- ¿PERO QUE HACEN¿No los puedo dejar solos ni un momento! – la profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar y los miraba asombrada y molesta.

Draco, que estaba sobre Harry y tenía el puño levantado, se aparto rápidamente, momento que el Gryffindor aprovecho para levantarse lo mas rápido que le fue posible; A ambos les escurría sangre del labio, y tenían el uniforme sucio y el cabello revuelto.

- ¡Esto es inaceptable¡El castigo se les impuso para que aprendieran a convivir¡Se comportan como Muggles! – Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que si no les hubiera quitado las varitas, seguramente hubieran podido haber tenido un duelo decente como magos, pero al ver el carácter de la profesora, no lo creyó prudente - ¡Si los vuelvo a sorprender peleando, los expulsare a ambos! – Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago - ¡Y señor Malfoy, deberá ayudar, ya que este castigo es para ambos! – Draco frunció el ceño – Si no se comportan, y trabajan juntos, me daré cuenta – y sin decir mas, salió del aula cerrando de un portazo.

- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? – murmuro Draco después de asegurarse de que los pasos de la profesora McGonagall habían dejado de escucharse.

- No lo se – respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de la manga.

Draco lo miro de reojo cuando se agachaba para levantar una escoba, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas que tenía ladeadas, y sin saber por que, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios...

**End Flash Back**

El resto del tiempo que duraron en el aula, Draco tuvo que hacer de lado su orgullo Malfoy para ponerse a limpiar, aun que eso no le impidió estarse quejando casi cada minuto, cosa que desesperaba cada vez mas al Gryffindor, y en realidad, era por eso que lo hacía.

La verdad era que no habían avanzado mucho, y si así hubiera sido, casi no se notaba, pues el aula seguía estando igual de sucia...

* * *

- ¿Qué a sucedió¿Qué castigo les han puesto...¿Quién te golpeo! - exigió saber Ron al ver a Harry ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor con el cabello todo alborotado y el uniforme sucio, eso sin mencionar el labio hinchado.

- ¡Ron, déjalo! – le espeto Hermione mientras se levantaba de la butaca apresuradamente para salir en auxilio de Harry ante la oleada de preguntas del pelirrojo que le miraba con furiosa curiosidad – No creo que Harry halla tenido una buena noche, y seguramente lo que mas desea es ir a dormir – Harry le sonrió agradecido, pues sin duda alguna, Hermione era la mejor.

- ¡Ya me las pagara Malfoy cuando lo vea! – gruño Ron.

- ¡Tu no harás nada Ron! – lo atajó Hermione mirándolo con furia – ¡Es vergonzoso que apenas inicie el año escolar, y un Prefecto, aun que no sea de nuestra casa, este en detención por comportarse mal, pero seria mucho mas vergonzoso que un Prefecto de nuestra propia casa estuviera en detención! – Ron agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

- Es que es un imbécil... – murmuro.

- Malfoy siempre a sido un imbécil, pero no por eso tu también te vas a comportar como él – le espeto Hermione mirándolo con dureza - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto volviéndose hacía Harry con un tono mas amable y suave, casi como el de que una hermana mayor hubiera empleado al dirigirse a su pequeño hermanito.

- Estoy bien Hermione, ya no me duele – se apresuro a decir Harry que a duras penas contenía la risa ante la cara que Ron había puesto cuando ésta lo regañaba.

- Haber, déjame ver... – le pidió Hermione sacando la varita, y tras hacer una florituta con la misma, el labio de Harry volvió a la normalidad.

- Gracias Hermione – le dijo Harry sonriendo agradecido por que el labio por fin había dejado de dolerle.

- ¡Pero mas te vale no volverte a meter en ningún problema mas¿Entendido? – le advirtió la chica mirándolo severa. Harry asintió – y dinos¿Cómo ha ido todo? –

Los 3 se sentaron en las butacas frente al fuego mientras Harry les contaba sobre el raro castigo que les había impuesto la profesora McGonagall...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya se había extendido por toda la escuela la noticia de que Draco Malfoy había sido castigado junto con Harry Potter por ocasionar problemas en medio de un pasillo el día anterior.

- Que rápido vuelan las noticias – comento Ron cuando al pasar por delante de un grupito de primero de Ravenclaw, los escucharon murmurando sobre el castigo.

- ¡Espárzanse¡Los corredores son para caminar, no para rezagarse! – les espeto Hermione al grupito mientras les fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¡Bien hecho, Hermione! – la felicito Ron.

La primera clase que aquel día, para desgracia de Harry y Ron, era pociones, así que se dirigieron a las mazmorras para su clase.

- Snape se está portando mas antipático que de costumbre – murmuro Ron mientras se sentaban en sus asientos, pues al llegar, solo por ser los últimos en entrar, les había quitado ya 20 puntos.

- Claro, tuvo que acceder a un castigo que de seguro no le pondría a Malfoy si por él fuera – le dijo Hermione también en un susurro.

- ¡Silencio! – los pocos alumnos que susurraban a sus compañeros, se callaron inmediatamente y contemplaron con aprensión al profesor, que era notable que no estaba de humor – El día de hoy, y lo queda del año escolar, trabajaremos en pociones sumamente difíciles, por lo cual, para poder hacerlas correctamente, deberán trabajar en parejas que yo les designare – todos se miraron horrorizados, o por lo menos los alumnos de Gryffindor se miraron horrorizados ante la idea de tener que trabajar en equipo con los Slytherin – Les advierto que cada que llegue al salón los quiero sentados con sus respectivas parejas; El que no este de acuerdo, puede abandonar en este momento el aula... – una risita maliciosa asomo en su rostro.

- Es un miserable; Se divierte haciéndonos sufrir – le murmuro Ron a Harry, el cual asintió.

- Comenzare a repartirlos – anuncio Snape y de pronto, los alumnos de Gryffindor ya no parecían ser los únicos que estaba aterrados con la idea de las parejas, pues ahora, los de Slytherin también parecían renuentes al respecto – Señorita Granger, con la señorita Parkinson – Hermione tomo sus cosas y cruzo el aula fulminando con la mirada a la Slytherin, quien le devolvió el gesto sin inmutarse – Señor Thomas, compartirá asiento con el señor Goyle – Dean estuvo apunto de protestar, pero al mirara a Snape, prefirió soportar al idiota de Goyle – Señor Finnigan, usted compartirá las clases con la señorita Bulstrode – Seamus opto por hacer lo mismo que Dean, y en lugar de protestar en voz alta, lo hizo en voz baja mientras se habría paso entre las bancas – Señor Malfoy, ustedes hará pareja con el señor Weasley – tanto Ron como Draco pusieron cara de asco y se levantaron listos para protestar - ¡No quiero protestas! – Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina a Malfoy, mientras éste recogía sus cosas y se dirigía hacia Ron.

- Suerte – le deseo Harry mientras se apresuraba a apartarse de ahí.

- Señor Potter, ustedes estará con el señor Zabini – Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies; No le hacia ninguna gracia tener que compartir clases con Zabini, que era bien conocido por ser un pervertido de primera – Que espera señor Potter¿Una invitación? – todos los alumnos de Slytherin rieron, o bueno, casi todos los alumnos de Slytherin, pues Draco contemplo a Zabini con recelo, aun que cuando se percato ello, se reprendió mentalmente – Neville, tu estarás con Crabbe – en la cara de Neville se dibujo el terror, pero fue incapaz de decir algo y solo se dispuso a dirigirse a el lugar de su compañero de trabajo.

Harry suspiro y tomo asiento junto a Zabini en la banca del lado derecho a la que ocupaban Draco y Ron.

- ¡Vaya! El lindo Potter nos honra con su presencia – le susurro Zabini con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, que el Gryffindor fue incapaz de descifrar, pero que lo hizo sentirse bastante incomodo, por lo que tomo sus cosas y se sentó hasta la orilla de la banca para mantener distancia entre él y Zabini.

- "¡Maldito Zabini!" - pensó Draco al ver aquel brillo en los ojos del Slytherin que de inmediato descifró como lujuria, mas pronto reparo en todo lo que estaba sintiendo¡Eran celos! – "¡No pienses estupideces Draco¡A ti no debería importante lo que haga o deje de hacer el idiota de Potter!" - se reprendió mentalmente por segunda vez, mientras dirigía la mirada al lado opuesto del aula.

En cuanto Snape termino de repartir a los alumnos, les puso a realizar una poción sumamente difícil.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le pregunto Zabini a Harry mirándolo como si fuera una ilusión, un sueño hecho realidad.

- No lo se... – respondió Harry que seguía incomodo por las miradas y el tono en el que Zabini se dirigía a él.

- Mira Malfoy, a mi no me gusta mas que a ti trabajar en equipo, pero debemos hacerlo si queremos aprobar... – le dijo Ron, mas Draco no lo escuchaba, pues nuevamente tenía la mirada posada en la banca del lado derecho mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Zabini – ¡Te estoy hablando, Malfoy! – Draco retiro la mirada de la banca de junto, para posarla sobre Ron con aburrimiento.

- Weasley, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir¿Si, solo ocúpate de hacer tu trabajo y déjame en paz – si no fuera por que el profesor Snape andaba cercas, Ron de buena gana le hubiera lanzado un maleficio.

El resto de la hora paso con uno que otro altibajo, pues las parejas no estaban funcionando tan bien como cualquiera hubiera querido: El profesor Snape termino sacando de la clase a Seamus y Bulstrode que comenzaron a pelearse pues no estaban de acuerdo en como se repartían el trabajo; Hermione estaba tan desesperada por la poca ayuda que recibía de parte de su compañera, que opto por hacer la poción ella sola, pues al final daba lo mismo; Ron ya estaba arto de que Draco, muy lejos de hacer su trabajo, se la pasaba con la mirada perdida del lado de derecho del aula; Dean casi lloraba del coraje, pues Goyle era sumamente imbécil, y en lugar de ayudarlo, estaba arruinándolo todo; Neville, intimidado por el aspecto de Crabbe, fue obligado a hacer las cosas mas difíciles en la poción, osease que tuvo que hacerla toda él solo; Harry por su parte, había optado por poner su mochila entre él y Zabini mientras hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para ignorar las palabras y las miradas que el Slytherin no dejaba de dirigirle.

Media hora después, la campana sonó anunciando el final de su clase doble de pociones, por lo que los alumnos de Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar mas y se apresuraron a entregar sus pociones para salir de aquel lugar.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le pregunto Zabini sujetando a Harry por la muñeca, cuando éste estaba por tomar su mochila para salir del salón.

- Eh... Si... – pero el agarre de Zabini era muy fuerte, y Harry, lejos de poder soltarse, solo consiguió lastimarse - ¿Podrías soltarme? – le pidió mirándole molesto al tiempo que evitaba un gesto de dolor.

- Será mejor que lo sueltes, Zabini – la voz fría e indiferentemente sarcástica de Draco sonó detrás de Harry – Si continuas agarrándolo así, terminaras rompiéndole el brazo y yo tendré que limpiar esa sucia aula solo – Zabini le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Draco, quién se la sostuvo con la altivez con la que estaba acostumbrado.

- Te veo mañana, Harry – le dijo soltándolo por fin, pero Harry no respondió, pues en cuanto se vio liberado, tomo su mochila y salió del salón lo mas rápido que le fue posible.

- ¿Te a lastimado ese idiota de Zabini? – se apresuro a preguntarle Hermione cuando ella y Ron lo alcanzaron por la escalera de mármol.

- No te preocupes Hermione, no me lastimo – le respondió Harry sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

- ¿No se les hizo rara la forma en la que intervino Malfoy? – inquirió la chica mientras los 3 caminaban hacia su torre.

- Él mismo lo dijo Hermione, solo detuvo a Zabini por que no quería tener que limpiar solo ese sucio salón. Lo hizo solo por conveniencia – repuso Ron molesto - ¡Ya me las pagara ese estúpido de Zabini! –

- Mejor ni te molestes Ron, recuerda que las parejas que se nos han asignado, son para el resto del año – le dijo Harry, mas en su voz había cierta frustración – Tu tampoco la has pasado bien¿Verdad, Hermione? –

- No Harry, y es que esa parkinson es una... – Harry sonrió al ver a su amiga hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no sucumbir ante el coraje y la frustración que sentía.

Para su asombro, Pociones no fue la única clase en la que los obligaron a hacer pareja con los alumnos de las otras casas con los que compartían la clase, ya que en Herbología, Encantamiento y Transformaciones, también les asignaron parejas que según los profesores, eran para el resto del año escolar. A la hora de comer, ya se había corrido la noticia de que todos los profesores estaban haciendo aquello con los alumnos de todos los grados...

- ¡Ya lo oyeron¡No solo en nuestro curso, también lo están haciendo con los de otros cursos! – les comento Ron cuando se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor para cenar.

- Pues yo no entiendo – dijo Harry con pesadumbre – Para Encantamiento y Transformaciones no necesitamos trabajar en equipo –

- Quizás lo que los profesores tratan, es que las cuatro casas se unan, y si eso significa obligarnos a trabajar en parejas para lograrlo... – Hermione dejo la frase al aire, pero sus amigos entendieron su punto.

- Ahora que lo dices, tiene algo de sentido – murmuro Harry pensativo.

- ¡No tiene sentido¡Es una estupidez¡Vamos a terminar matándonos antes de lograr entablar relaciones amistosas! – le espeto Ron sin alzar mucho la voz.

- ¡Ron! – le atajó Hermione - Eres un Prefecto, tu mas que nadie debería de comprender y dar el ejemplo –

- ¡Pero todas mis parejas hasta ahora son unos completos imbéciles! – protesto Ron sin levantar demasiado la voz - ¡Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zacharias! –

- ¡Eres un Prefecto! – volvió a espetarle Hermione mirándolo con dureza.

- Hermione, no es necesario que te levantes – Hermione miro de reojo a Harry y se percato de que en efecto, estaba levantada de su asiento e inclinada sobre la mesa casi a 30 centímetros de distancia de Ron.

- Lo siento... – murmuro y volvió a sentarse roja de vergüenza mientras le sonreía tímidamente a Harry en agradecimiento de recordarle que estaba apunto de perder el control.

A lo lejos, un par de ojos grises contemplaban aquello atentamente.

- "¡Esa estúpida de Granger le esta sonriendo!" - pensó Draco sintiendo que su sangre hervía, pero por enésima vez en todo el día, se percato de que estaba prestando demasiada atención al Trío de Oro, o mas específicamente, a Harry Potter – "¡Esto es una estupidez!" - y con gesto enfadado, volteo la mirada hacia otro lado.

Al poco rato, Harry consulto su reloj, y comprobando que faltaban algunos minutos para las 8:00, tomo su mochila y se levanto.

- Ya me voy chicos, tengo que llegar a las 8:00 para el castigo –

- ¡Suerte Harry! – le deseo Hermione sonriéndole.

- Y si ese estúpido de Malfoy se atreve a hacerte algo, te prometo que lo golpeare – le aseguró Ron sonriéndole.

- ¡Ron! – le reprendió Hermione con mirada reprobatoria; Harry solo sonrió, había cosas que jamás cambiaban, y que él esperaba que jamás lo hicieran...

Draco, que vio cuando el Gryffindor salió del Gran Comedor, consulto su reloj y vio que faltaban 10 minutos para las 8:00, así que tomo su mochila y se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada, sin embargo, al pasar al lado de Zabini, éste también dejo de comer, tomo su mochila y lo siguió de cercas hasta que salieron del comedor.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Zabini? – le pregunto Draco despectivamente deteniéndose cuando estuvieron lejos de miradas curiosas, pero sin volverse a verle.

- He notado que no le quitas los ojos de encima a Potter¿Acaso te gusta? – le pregunto Blaise con tono mordaz mientras lo miraba atentamente.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Blaise? – inquirió Draco con un gesto pensativo – Quizás tengas razón, quizás si me gusta Potter – y con paso lento, se volvió y se acerco un poco a Blaise un poco, solo que esta vez, su expresión era fríamente amenazadora – Y no quiero que te acerques a él¿Me escuchaste? – Zabini lo contemplo intentando mantenerse indiferente, lo cual le costo algo de trabajo ante los escrutadores ojos del rubio.

- Potter no es tuyo Draco, así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca – respondió Zabini desafiante.

- Si lo tocas una vez mas, haré que lo pagues muy caro, Blaise – aquella amenaza infundió cierto miedo en el chico, pues conocía perfectamente al príncipe Slytherin y sabia de lo que podría llegar a ser capaz.

Al notar que Blaise era incapaz de oponerse a lo que acababa de decirle, Draco se dio media vuelta y se encamino al aula pensativo: Acababa de aceptar ante Blaise que Harry Potter le gustaba, y sin ser eso suficiente, cuando Blaise le dijo que Potter no era suyo, y que él podía hacer lo que quisiera, sintió una furia que muy apenas pudo contener para no matarlo ahí mismo, pero era un sentimiento de furia que nunca antes había sentido...

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado, gracias por sus comentarios n.n_**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2:_ VISITA EN LA ENFERMERIA_**

Recorrió el pasillo pensativo, quizás mas pensativo de lo que nunca había estado. Era una estupidez que Potter le estuviera gustando, e intentando convencerse a si mismo de que aquello era una tontería, continuo caminando hasta llegar al aula, la cual encontró vacía.

Antes de ingresar al salón, se fijo en un pedestal junto a la puerta, en el que la noche anterior, la profesora McGonagall les había hecho dejar sus varitas: La varita de Harry ya estaba ahí... La profesor McGonagall les había dicho que ese salón estaba acondicionado para que no pudieran usar mágia mientras estuvieran dentro, y por lo tanto, las varitas no podía cruzar la puerta; Les indico que las dejaran sobre aquel pedestal, pero Draco, al igual que Harry, se negaron a separarse de sus varitas, si tenían que permanecer en una misma habitación los dos solos durante mas de 10 minutos. La profesora tardo un buen rato en lograr que ambos se separarán de sus varitas y les explico que mientras las varitas permanecieran en el pedestal, solo el dueño de la suya, era quien podía retirarla, pues el pedestal tenía un conjuro de reconocimiento para que solo el dueño de la varita pudiera retirarla de ahí.

Tras dejar la varita en el pedestal, ingreso al aula, en donde ya se encontraban los artículos de limpieza, varias cajas, pero de Potter ni sus luces. Estaba apunto de salir del aula cuando al volverse, vio las cosas del Gryffindor sobre una silla junto a la puerta.

Se acerco al escritorio, pero antes de dejar sus cosas sobre la sucia superficie, saco un fino pañuelo de ceda, lo puso sobre el escritorio, y después puso sus cosas sobre el pañuelo.

Con un gesto de satisfacción, comprobó que sus cosas no tocaban la sucia superficie, pero casi sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se desplazo hacia las cosas del Gryffindor; Noto que no solo estaba ahí la mochila, si no también la capa y el suéter...

- Potter esta loco si se quito la capa y el suéter – murmuro Draco envolviéndose un poco mas en su capa, pues aun que apenas estaban a mediados de septiembre, ya comenzaba a hacer algo de frió, sobre todo en esa abandonada aula - ¿En donde demonios se habrá metido? – pero una parte de él le decía que era mejor que el ojiverde no estuviera, pues aun se sentía confundido por lo que había pasado durante todo el día, y mas recientemente, por lo que le dijo a Zabini, así que por el momento lo mejor era no verlo y aprovechaba ese tiempo a solas para repetirse una y otra vez que ellos eran enemigos y que lo seria durante el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando creía estar a punto de convencerse a si mismo, la puerta se abrió y el Gryffindor ingreso cargando un cubo con agua. Al verlo, Draco tuvo una sensación de lo mas extraña, y todos sus esfuerzos por ver a Harry como su enemigo, se desvanecieron en aquellas esmeraldas brillantes.

- ¡Ah! Hola Malfoy... – saludo Harry al percatarse de la presencia del rubio en la fría aula mientras ponía el cubo en el suelo y cerraba la puerta, pero Draco no contesto, tenía la mirada perdida en aquel par de hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes como la esmeralda; Harry llevaba la camisa desfajada, y la corbata floja, lo cual, en conjunto con su rebelde cabello negro le daban una apariencia rebelde y ¿Sexy?

- ¿Por qué me ves así? – aquellas palabras obligaron a Draco a regresar a la realidad.

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia Potter – le espeto Draco con su tono frió e indiferentemente arrogante – Y no te veía a ti, no estas tan guapo como para llamar mi atención – Harry se ruborizo al escuchar aquello, pero trato de ignorarlo.

- Mañana te tocara a ti –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco confuso.

- Ir por el agua; Yo fui ayer y también me toco ir hoy, así que tu iras mañana – respondió Harry con tono simple mientras agarraba uno de los trapos que había en el escritorio.

- ¿Y crees que lo voy a hacer solo por que tu dices? – pregunto Draco mirándolo con arrogancia – Que tu hayas sido tan idiota como para ir, es asunto tuyo – Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, solo se dirigió al cubo y mojo el trapo.

- "Deja de ver al estúpido de Potter" - se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de que de nuevo volvía a contemplarlo embelezado, y se apresuro a apartar la mirada, pero eso no le impidió darse cuenta de que era un poco mas alto que el Gryffindor.

- Piensas ayudarme, o te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche – la voz de Harry una vez mas lo trajo a la realidad.

- ¡Cállate, Potter! – le espeto molesto mientras tomaba uno de los trapos que había en el escritorio.

- ¿Piensas ponerte a limpiar con la capa puesta? – le pregunto Harry divertido.

- No es de tu incumbencia como hago las cosas, Potter – le contesto Draco con tono cortante, pero muy dentro de si, la sonrisa del Gryffindor le pareció adorable.

Al poco rato, Draco comprendió lo que Harry trataba de decirle respecto a la capa, y de mala gana se la quito al ver que aquello le causaba gracia al Gryffindor.

- Cierra la boca, Potter – le espeto mientras sentía que se ruborizaba de la vergüenza.

- No tienes por que molestarte Malfoy. Por cierto... – Harry vacilo un poco – Gracias por ayudarme con Zabini – Draco lo miro sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato recupero su compostura.

- No lo hice por ayudarte Potter, por mi mejor si Blaise te rompía el brazo, solo no lo permití pues me tocaría limpiar solo este sucio salón. Ni creas que me preocupo por ti – Harry volvió a ruborizarse, pero esta vez fue una mezcla de vergüenza y coraje. Sin duda alguna, Ron tenía razón, Draco solo lo hacía por que le convenía, y é había sido un tonto al darle las gracias.

- Siempre tan agradable, Draco – dijo en tono mordaz y frió mientras le daba la espalda y se ponía a limpiar una de las sucias banda.

Draco lo continuo contemplando un rato antes de ponerse a limpiar de nuevo. Por mas que intentaba negarlo y ocultar aquel sentimiento, una vocecilla en su interior le decía que no podría ignorar aquello por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Ay! –

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Draco volteándose preocupado al escuchar a Harry hacer aquélla exclamación de dolor, y por un momento olvido lo que durante todo el día se estuvo repitiendo: Que él y Potter eran enemigos.

- Nada – respondió Harry de inmediato mientras escondía la mano derecha.

- No seas idiota Potter¿Qué te hiciste? – le pregunto intentando fingir que en nada le importaba lo que le pasara, y cosa que no estaba funcionando del todo.

- Tu dijiste que nada de lo que hicieras me incumbía, y lo mismo te digo – le respondió Harry molesto.

- Eres estúpido¿Eh, Potter – le dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a él y le agarraba la mano derecha con algo de fuerza para poder verla: Tenía un leve corte en la palma de la mano - ¿En donde te cortaste? –

- Con la punta de la banca – dijo Harry sonrojándose de la vergüenza mientras señalando la punta de la banca que brillaba de extraña manera a la luz de las antorchas.

- ¡La banca es de metal! – exclamo Draco sin poder ocultar su asombro.

- Si¡Y ahora suelta mi mano! – le espeto Harry zafándose de Draco.

- Eres muy estúpido, Potter – le dijo Draco alejándose de él con su elegante frialdad. Harry no dijo nada, de cierta forma, las frías palabras de Draco le habían dolido mas que el leve corte en la mano.

El resto del tiempo que tardaron limpiando, en el aula reino un silencio sepulcral, roto solamente por el ruido que ocasionaban al limpiar alguna superficie, al mojar un trapo, o al levantar una escoba para barrer.

Cuando dieron las 12:00, ambos salieron del salón y tomaron sus varitas dispuestos a irse, pero...

- ¡Harry! – la voz de Hermione rompió el silencio, y Harry y Draco levantaron la vista para verla llegar corriendo y sonriendo abiertamente a su amigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? – le pregunto Harry sombrado.

- Hoy nos toca la ronda junto a Ravenclaw, así que aproveche para venir y acompañarte a la sala común para que no te fueras solo; Ron se reunirá con nosotros en las escaleras de la torre, ya que fue a hacer su ronda... ¿Qué te paso en la mano! – y alarmada al ver la herida de su amigo, le tomo la mano con delicadeza mientras lo miraba preocupada.

Draco, que no perdía ni un detalle de aquello, sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver como Hermione sujetaba la mano de Harry y lo miraba preocupada, pero sobre todo, le disgusto mucho mas la reacción que tuvo el Gryffindor con su amiga.

- No es nada, solo un pequeño corte – le dijo Harry sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

- Si claro, un pequeño corte – le dijo Hermione mirándolo con reprobación, y tras un movimiento con su varita, la herida se cerro y la piel quedo lisa e intacta.

- Gracias Hermione – le agradeció Harry.

- Vaya que ustedes son cursis – hablo por fin Draco, aun que hizo un gran esfuerzo por que su voz no denotara lo que sentía al ver a Hermione tan cercas de Harry – Yo ya me voy, no sea que eso se pegué – y sin decir mas, se alejo murmurando algo ininteligible para Harry y Hermione.

- Es un idiota – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros con una extraña sensación de culpa, que no entendía de donde procedía. Al principio, Hermione no dijo nada, solo lo miro de reojo, para después mirar a Draco que ya se alejaba.

- Que raro... – murmuro mas para si misma que para Harry, pero como éste se encontraba cercas, alcanzo a escucharla.

- ¿Qué es lo raro? – le pregunto.

- Olvídalo, quizás solo estoy imaginándolo – se apresuro a decirle Hermione sonriendo – Será mejor que nos vayamos, Ron ya debe de estar esperándonos – Harry asintió y ambos se alejaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Por su parte, Draco caminaba plantando tan fuerte el pie a cada paso, que el silencioso pasillo resonaba con sus fuertes pisadas, pero aquello no le importaba, de hecho, pensaba que de haber tenido alguien frente a él, lo hubiera agarrado a golpes.

- ¡Esa estúpida sangre sucia...¡Potter también es un imbécil...¡¡Y yo no debería de esta pensando en eso! – se detuvo en mitad de un desolado pasillo: Respiraba agitadamente, pero no por la distancia que había recorrido, si no por el coraje que sentía – No me debería de preocupar en lo mas mínimo lo que haga Potter¡¡Ni siquiera debería de seguir pensando en él¡Es un imbécil! – y lleno de furia, pateo la pared, mas eso solo le ocasiono un agudo dolor en la punta del pie – ¡Ouch¡Maldición! – por un momento tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, pues el pie le dolía horrendamente.

- _"Solo sufres por gusto, pues sabes que no te puedes negar a ese sentimiento"_ – dijo una vocecilla en su interior, lo que solo consiguió hacerlo sentir aun peor.

* * *

- Creo que me voy a enfermar – dijo Harry mientras caminaban rumbo al aula de Pociones.

- ¡No puedes faltar a clases, Harry! – le atajó Hermione mirándolo con desaprobación.

- Pero faltar es mejor que compartir clase con ese estúpido de Zabini... – murmuro Harry poniéndose levemente rojo.

- Harry tiene razón, Hermione... – pero la mirada que la chica le dirigió enseguida, hizo estremecer a Ron - ¡Es que es verdad! Y para su mala suerte, no solo en pociones tiene que compartir clase con Zabini, recuerda que también esta en pareja con él en Transformaciones –

- ¡Harry no faltara Ron, y tu tampoco! – le atajó la chica como si eso zanjara la discusión.

Al llegar al aula, Harry se detuvo buscando con la mirada a Zabini, y cuando lo vio, sintió un hueco formarse en su estomago.

- Solo no le hagas caso – le murmuro Hermione al pasar a su lado.

- Como si eso fuera a calmar a Zabini – le murmuro Ron a Hermione, pero ella no le hizo caso y se alejo hacia el lugar que compartía con Parkinson, cosa que aprovechó Ron para murmurarle a Harry: – Estaré muy alerta, y si veo que hace algo extraño o se acerca demasiado a ti, le mandare un maleficio – Harry sonrió agradecido el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

- Gracias – y tras aquello, suspirando resignado, se alejo a tomar su lugar.

- "Creo que en verdad podría enfermarme" - pensó Harry al sentarse en la banca lo mas cercas que pudo de la orilla mientras ponía su mochila entre él y Zabini.

- Buenos días, Harry – le saludo Zabini con un tono sensual que hizo estremecer al Gryffindor.

- Bueno... Días, Zabini – respondió Harry sin mirarlo, pero reprendiéndose mentalmente¡Por Merlín, era un Gryffindor!

- ¡Silencio! – exclamo el profesor Snape al ingresar al aula – Hoy haremos una poción sumamente difícil; Esta poción se llama Inbuliosus¿Alguien sabe para que sirve? – una mano se levanto - ¿Otra persona? – pregunto el profesor mirando desdeñosamente a Hermione – Bien, dado que nadie sabe... – la mano se levanto aun mas, pues Hermione se había estirado – Ya sabemos que usted si sabe señorita Granger, usted lo sabe todo, así que baje la mano – Hermione se puso roja y bajo la mano lentamente.

- ¡Es un cretino! – murmuro Ron molesto.

- ¿Quieres que le haga saber tu opinión? – le pregunto Draco con tono mordaz, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Y tu eres un imbécil Malfoy! – le susurro Ron fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Por lo menos no soy un pobretón como tu, Weasley – le respondió Draco sin alterarse, pero antes de que Ron pudiera responderle, la voz de Snape volvió a resonar en la fría mazmorra.

- La poción de Inbuliosus actúa como un gas paralizante, pero no crean que como un gas paralizante cualquiera; La poción de Inbuliosus duerme el cuerpo al grado que cualquier experto podría decretar muerte... La única manera de saber si la persona a aspirado el gas, o en realidad esta muerta, en por que en la parte derecha del cuello aparecen unas marcas como de sarpasos muy finos y delgados, casi invisibles. Para esta poción no existe antídoto alguno, solo queda esperar hasta que deje de hacer efecto, y dependiendo de que tan fuerte sea, pueden pasar muchos días. Ahora quiero que se pongan a trabajar con sus parejas para crear la poción Inbuliosus, tiene 45 minutos y todos los ingredientes aparecerán en el pizarrón – y tras dar un golpe con su varita en la pizarra, esta se lleno de instrucciones.

Al poco rato, los alumnos se encontraban trabajando en sus pociones.

- Yo iré por los ingredientes que hacen falta, tu los cortaras, yo los añadiré al caldero, y tu los mezclarás – le dijo Zabini sonriéndole con todo menos inocencia, por lo que la mirada de Harry se apresuro a posarse sobre el caldero que estaba del lado del Slytherin.

- El caldero esta de tu lado – repuso mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Puedes sentarte aquí – dijo Zabini haciéndose aun lado para dejarle un espacio para que se sentara.

- Mejor yo voy por los ingredientes y los corto, tu los añades al caldero y los mezclas – propuso Harry que estaba decidido a no acercarse demasiado a Zabini.

- Te haces el difícil¿Verdad, Potter? – aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer a Harry, pero intentando ignorarlo, se levanto y se dirigió a la estantería donde encontraría el material necesario.

- Iré por los ingredientes – dijo Ron mientras se levantaba.

- ¡No, iré yo – se apresuro a decir Draco levantándose y apartándose de la banca ante el asombro del pelirrojo.

- Es raro que Malfoy se ofrezca para hacer algo... – murmuro mientras volvía a sentarse mirando al rubio Slytherin con confuso asombro.

- ¿Te diviertes con Zabini, Potter? – le pregunto Draco cuando llego a su lado.

- ¡Claro, me va de perlas! – le respondió Harry con molesta ironía mientras seguía buscando los ingredientes que necesitaría.

Ambos siguieron buscando los ingredientes en silencio, pero cuando Harry se iba, Draco le susurro:

- Mantén las manos de Zabini en donde puedas verlas – Harry lo miro asombrado y confundido, pero Draco siguió buscando los ingredientes que le faltaban como si no hubiera dicho nada, así que Harry se fue de regreso a su lugar pensando en lo que le había dicho, que tratándose de Zabini, tenía mucho sentido, pero¿Por qué Draco se molestaba en advertirle?

El resto de la clase paso sin mayores sobresaltos, y como Zabini se la paso muy callado, Harry lo atribuyo a que estaba enojado con él, y por un lado lo agradecía, pues no tenía que estar soportando sus insinuaciones.

Cuando la campana sonó, y todos entregaron sus pociones al profesor, Harry se apresuro a salir del aula junto con Ron y Hermione.

- Bien, no a sido la mejor clase de pociones que hemos tenido, pero a estado bien – opino Hermione mientras caminaban con calma a la clase de Transformaciones.

- Pues no se por que lo dices; Yo la verdad me la pase mal: Malfoy no dejaba de darme instrucciones, mientras me dejaba hacer todo el trabajo – se quejo Ron con amargura.

- ¿Y como te fue a ti? – le pregunto Hermione a Harry al verlo que no decía nada.

- Pues tampoco me fue tan mal. Al parecer Zabini se enojo y no me dirigió la palabra el resto de la clase, lo cual considero que fue algo bueno. ¡Ay! – Hermione y Ron se detuvieron y lo contemplaron preocupados al verlo llevarse ambas manos a la cara.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – se apresuro a preguntarle Ron mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros, pues Harry, sin darse cuenta, había dado un paso hacia atrás y casi caía por las escaleras que habían comenzado a subir.

- ¿Es la cicatriz¡¿Te duele de nuevo Harry! – le pregunto Hermione preocupada.

- Estoy... Estoy... Bien... – le respondió Harry quitándose las manos de la cara. Estaba mas pálido que nunca, pero el dolor que sentía era diferente, ahora no solo sentía que la cicatriz le quemaba horrendamente, si no que también sentía como si alguien intentara arrancarle algo del pecho, y aquello le impedía respirar.

- ¡Estas muy pálido Harry! – le dijo Ron alarmado.

- Será mejor que vayamos con la señora Pomfrey – opino Hermione mientras se acercaba a el preocupada.

- No es necesario, ya estoy bien... – pero al poner el pie en el siguiente escalón, se paro en seco; Casi de golpe se puso mas pálido, y de la nariz, al igual que de la cicatriz, comenzó a salirle un fino hilillo de sangre...

- ¡HARRY! – grito Hermione aterrada mientras lo sujetaba de la nuca y le ponía su pañuelo sobre la cicatriz para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo; Harry por su parte, se tapo la nariz con el dorso de la manga – Te llevaremos a la enfermería – y entre ella y Ron lo ayudaron a llegar a la enfermería lo mas rápido que pudieron, pues cada segundo que pasaba, se ponía mas pálido y respiraba con mayor dificultad.

A los pocos minutos estaba recostado sobre una de las cama de la enfermería profundamente dormido mientras Ron y Hermione lo contemplaba preocupados. La señora Pomfrey había logrado que la sangre le parara, pero para esto, tuvo que dormirlo primero, pues se había puesto repentinamente histérico y ante el asombro de Ron, Hermione y la enfermera, había comenzado a hablar en Parcel.

Tan solo 1 minuto después de que la enfermera Pomfrey estabilizara a Harry, el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, ingresaron a la enfermería.

- ¡Dios santo¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, señorita Granger! – exigió saber la profesora cuando llegaron hasta la cama donde Harry dormía profundamente. Aun estaba bastante pálido.

- No estamos muy seguros profesora... – respondió Hermione que tenía los ojos vidriosos, seguramente por las lagrimas contenidas – Harry se quejo de que le dolía la cicatriz, después se puso muy pálido, y sin ninguna razón, le comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz, y de la... cicatriz... – Hermione dijo esto ultimo conciente de lo extraño que sonaba, de hecho, ella misma no lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto.

- Será mejor que regresen a clases – les sindico la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿No podemos quedarnos con él? – se apresuro a preguntar Ron, que estaba algo pálido del susto.

- No esta bien que falten a clases, señor Weasley, además, Pomfrey dice que Potter ya esta mejor – le respondió la profesora.

- Cuando las clases acaben¿Podemos regresar y quedarnos con él? – pregunto Ron esperanzado.

- Lo que Potter necesita es descansar, señor Weasley – le dijo la profesora.

- Nos toca hacer la ronda¿Podemos venir a verlo mientras hacemos los recorridos? – pregunto Hermione.

- No creo seorita... –

- Dado que usted y el señor Weasley trajeron a Harry, y son sus mejores amigos, no veo cual sea el problema, pero deben de prometer que lo dejaran descansar – intervino el profesor Dumbledore, antes de que la profesora McGonagall pudiera decir algo.

- Se lo prometemos – se apresuro a decir Hermione sonriéndole agradecida al director.

- ¡Si! – confirmo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza un poco mas tranquilo.

- Esta bien, podrán visitar al señor Potter durante sus rondas, pero por ahora, deben regresar a clases – dijo la profesora, que parecía conforme con la decisión del director.

Hermione y Ron, incapaces de negarse por miedo a que les retirasen el permiso de visitar a Harry durante su ronda, se fueron de inmediato.

Al poco tiempo, toda la escuela ya estaba enterada de lo que le había ocurrido a Harry. Muchos de sus compañeros (En su mayoría integrantes del ED, y del equipo de Quidditch) habían querido ir a visitarlo, pero como aun no despertaba, Madam Pomfrey no les permitía pasar.

- ¡Oye, Granger! – Hermione se detuvo al escuchar que alguien la llamaba - ¿Es verdad que Potter esta en la enfermería? –

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Zabini – le respondió Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Creo que seria buena idea ir a darle una vueltecita – se propuso Zabini en voz alta.

- ¡No te atrevas a ir a verlo! – le advirtió Hermione, y sin poder evitarlo, Zabini dio un paso hacia atrás asustado ante la reacción que sus palabras habían tenido en la chica, quien ya tenía la varita en la mano, lista para cualquier cosa - ¡Si me entero de que lo has molestado, puedes estar seguro de que nadie te reconocerá cuando acabe contigo! – había sido una clara amenaza, y su voz no había temblado ni un ápice al hacerla, muy al contrario la había mantenido firme y fríamente amenazadora.

- No te conviene amenazarme, Granger – le respondió Zabini intentando recobrarse del susto.

- Y a ti no te conviene molestar a Harry – le dijo Hermione mientras Zabini sacaba su varita sonrojado por haberse dejado amedrentar por un Gryffindor de aquélla forma tan vergonzosa.

- No creo que seas tan idiota como para meterte con un Prefecto¿O si, Blaise? – Zabini se volvió para ver a Draco parado a solo 2 metros de distancia, contemplándolos indiferente, aun que con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que Zabini fue incapaz de descifrar.

- ¿Acaso la vas a defender, Draco? – pregunto Zabini con tono mordaz.

- Creo que de verdad eres idiota¿Verdad, Blaise? Yo jamás defendería a una Sangre Sucia... – Zabini hizo un gesto de coraje, pero no dijo nada, mientras que Hermione, lejos de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Draco por haberle dicho Sangre Sucia, se encontraba intentando descifrar aquel extraño brillo en los grises ojos.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? Deberían de estar en el Gran Comedor con los demás – los 3 se volvieron al escuchar la voz de la profesora McGonagall, la cual se acercaba por detrás de Hermione con gesto estricto.

- Lo siento profesora – se apresuro a decir Hermione.

- Será mejor que se vayan ahora mismo, no es bueno que anden por los pasillos solos – por alguna razón, la profesora McGonagall parecía muy tensa.

- ¿Sucede algo, profesora? – pregunto Hermione asustada - ¿Le a sucedido algo a...? –

- No señorita Granger, el señor Potter esta bien – se apresuro a decir la profesora al comprender lo que Hermione trataba de decir – Pero será mejor que regresen ahora mismo al Gran Comedor – los 3 asintieron – Señor Malfoy, no será necesario que cumpla su castigo hoy, esperaremos a que el señor Potter se recupere, ya que este castigo es para ambos – Draco asintió y se alejo junto con Hermione y Zabini.

* * *

Era pasada de la media noche cuando Draco, que no había podido hacer rondas nocturnas por su castigo, salió de la sala común de Slytherin en compañía de Pansy, para dar la primera ronda desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

Al salir de la sala común, ambos se separaron para tomar caminos distintos, concientes de que un poco mas tarde, tocaría la ronda nocturna a Gryffindor, que desde que Harry había sido castigado, habían estado pidiendo a los Prefectos de las otras casas que les dejaran hacer la ronda a ellos, y así, podían estar cercas de Harry por si los necesitaba.

Durante su recorrido, se la paso sumido en sus pensamientos; Había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía seguir negando lo que sentía, y que por mas raro que fuera, era verdad: Se había enamorado de Harry, y no podía soportar el hecho de que Ron o Hermione estuvieran siempre a su lado, eso le molestaba, lo ponía celoso, por que era él, quien deseaba estar a su lado, quien deseaba protegerlo, quien deseaba ayudarlo, quien deseaba tenerlo...

De pronto, se detuvo al percatarse de que inconscientemente, había caminado directo a la enfermería; Durante algún tiempo permaneció ahí parado, pero fue mas grande el deseo de ver a Harry, que el miedo al castigo que pudieran ponerle si Madam Pomfrey lo cachaba, y en sigilo ingreso a la enfermería... Se detuvo al llegar a la cama que ocupaba el Gryffindor: Estaba algo pálido, pero a opinión de Draco, el reflejo de la luna sobre su pálido rostro, lo hacían verse aun mas guapo...

Permaneció contemplándolo por largo tiempo, y con paso sigiloso, se fue acercando a la cama.

- ¿Harry? – pero Harry no respondió, lo que le dio la confianza a Draco para decirle lo que quería, pues sabia que estando despierto, jamás se atrevería a decírselo - ¿Sabes, se que sonara muy extraño, incluso para mi es extraño y confuso; Jamás imagine que llegaría a sentir algo como esto, jamás imagine que la persona de la que me enamoraría, serias tú... No tengo el valor necesario para decírtelo estando despierto, por que temo que me rechaces, pero te prometo que cuidare de ti, aun que tu... Aun que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi, por que yo jamás podré dejar de sentir esto por ti: Te amo, Harry – y acercándose lentamente, rozo sus labios con los del Gryffindor en un fino y delicado beso, procurando no despertarlo...

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por leer n.n_**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3:_ AVISOS..._**

A la mañana siguiente, Madam Pomfrey dio de alta a Harry, y Ron y Hermione llegaron para acompañarlo de regreso a la sala común.

- ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto Ron al verlo sentado a la cama con la mirada perdida en la ventana que daba al campo de Quidditch; Ya se había puesto el uniforme.

- ¿Qué¡Ah¡No, nada! – se apresuro a decir Harry negando con la cabeza y sonriendo alegremente.

- ¿Y como te sientes? – le pregunto Hermione mirándolo escrutiñadora.

- Ya me siento mejor – respondió Harry algo incomodo por la manera en que su amiga lo observaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Harry? – le pregunto Ron.

- No estoy seguro, fue muy extraño; Primero escuche la voz de Voldemort, y después... Tuve la sensación mas extraña de todo el mundo, era... Era como si intentaran arrancarme algo del pecho. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a él, frente a Voldemort... Y me hablo, me dijo algo en... En Parcel... – Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados mientras Harry clavaba su mirada en el suelo, sin saber que mas decir.

- ¿Pero como es eso posible? – pregunto Ron mirando primero a Hermione y luego a Harry – Tu estuviste todo el tiempo con nosotros¿Verdad que si, Hermione? –

- Su cuerpo estaba con nosotros... – confirmo la chica sumida en sus reflexiones.

- ¿Cómo de que 'Su cuerpo'? – inquirió Ron aun mas confuso.

- Por lo que Harry describe, lo mas probable es que de alguna extraña manera, haya hecho un Viaje Astral... – Harry y Ron se miraron sin comprender – Miren – comenzó a explicarles Hermione tomando un aire de infinita paciencia – Los seres vivos están compuestos por el alma y el cuerpo físico; Al alma también se le nombra: Cuerpo etéreo. Sin el alma, el cuerpo puede vivir, aun que solo por un corto periodo y en un estado poco mortal, ya que el cuerpo se vuelve solo una cáscara vacía sin emoción alguna, solo guiada por el pensamiento, por las ideas. Ahora no lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que el tiempo de vida del cuerpo físico sin la presencia del cuerpo etéreo, es de 24 horas a lo mucho. Cuando el cuerpo etéreo de separa del cuerpo físico y viaja a algún lugar lejano, se le llama: Viaja Astral; Da la sensación de que hubieras viajado tu cuerpo no se mueve – Harry y Ron se miraron nuevamente, pero esta vez ya habían comprendido a lo que Hermione se refería.

- ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! – salto Harry asustado.

- Yo se que no Harry, pero quizás Voldemort encontró la manera de obligarte a hacer un Viaje Astral que te llevara hasta donde él se encontraba – opino Hermione, y no estaba del todo equivocada.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – quiso saber Ron, aun que no parecía muy seguro de preguntar.

- Que pronto llegaría el momento de enfrentarnos... Que uno de los dos tenía que morir, y no seria él... – y tras decir aquello, se dejo caer sobre la cama con un gesto cansado y aun algo pálido.

- ¿Pero por que te comenzó a sangrar la cicatriz? – volvió a preguntar Ron sin poder contener su curiosidad.

- No lo se, Dumbledore dijo que me lo diría después – respondió Harry aun con voz apagada.

- ¡Anímate, Harry, estas bien y eso es lo que importa – le dijo Hermione sonriendo para intentar animarlo.

- Hermione tiene razón Harry – se apresuro a decir Ron – Además, dentro de una semana tenemos el partido de Quidditch, y recuerda que eres el capitán – Harry le sonrió a sus amigos agradecido – Le preguntare a la señora Pomfrey si ya puedes salir – y se apresuro a dirigirse hasta el despacho de la enfermera.

- Harry¿Alguien te visito anoche? – le pregunto repentinamente Hermione, por lo que Harry la miro confuso – Me refiero a que si vino alguien antes de que Ron y yo viniéramos de nuestra ronda – especifico Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada escrutadora.

- Nadie que yo recuerde – le contesto Harry pensativo, y de pronto, un rubor coloreo sus mejillas.

- ¿Que sucede? – se apresuro a preguntarle Hermione mirándolo con una penetrante mirada, por lo que Harry agradeció que su amiga no supiera Legeremancia.

- Nada... Solo... Tuve un extraño sueño – respondió sintiendo que se ponía mas rojo que antes, bajo la indagadora mirada de Hermione - ¿Pero por que lo preguntas? –

- No, por nada – se apresuro a decir Hermione sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Bueno, Madam Pomfrey dice que ya te puedes ir Harry, pero que el profesor Dumbledore dijo que antes de reincorporarte a tus clases, debías ir a su despacho – dijo Ron al regresar.

- Eso me parece perfecto, seguro Dumbledore podrá decirte por que te sangro la cicatriz como si te hubieras cortado – propuso Hermione mirándolo sonriente.

- Si, creo que si – dijo Harry y se levanto de la cama para ir con Ron y Hermione hasta la salida de la enfermería.

- Bueno, te esperamos en el Gran Comedor – le dijo Ron, y él y Hermione se alejaron en dirección opuesta a la de Harry.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho del director, a la mente de Harry vino aquel extraño sueño que había tenido durante la noche. Cuando despertó, no pudo evitar preguntarse si en verdad había sido solo un sueño o había sucedido en realidad...

Aquella voz que por lo regular era fría y arrogante al dirigirse a él, esa vez había sido suave y cariñosa mientras le susurraba con ternura que estaba enamorado de él, que no era capaz de decírselo estando despierto, pues temía ser rechazado, pero que lo quería, y lo protegería, aun que él no sintiera lo mismo, y antes de irse... Antes de irse lo había besado...

Distraídamente, Harry se paso los dedos sobre los labios, como si aun sintiera aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos... Desde que había despertado, no había podido evitar recordar aquello una y otra vez mientras se preguntaba si había sido un simple sueño o si en verdad Draco Malfoy había estado en la enfermera anoche, y la verdad era que muy en el fondo, aun que no lo aceptara, deseaba que en verdad aquello hubiera sucedido, pero ¿Cómo preguntárselo, era mas que claro que Draco jamás lo aceptaría, y la verdad no se sentía con el suficiente valor para preguntárselo personalmente, por que ¿Y si había sido un sueño, seguramente Draco se burlaría de él como siempre... Sintió un extraño vació en el estomago al pensar que Draco se burlara de él... Quizás, aquel castigo había funcionado mejor de lo que la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore querían: En vez de llevarse mejor con Draco Malfoy¡Se había enamorado de él!

Harry sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tanto pensar, pero de pronto, una nueva idea asalto su mente: Hermione le había estado preguntando si había tenido una visita antes de que ellos aparecieran después de su ronda, pero era imposible que tuviera una visita pues ya habían dado el toque de queda y nadie estaba fuera, eso solo podía dejar una ultima opción: Hermione había visto a alguien salir de la enfermería antes de que llegara y por eso le había preguntado... Seguramente si le preguntaba, no, Hermione era muy lista, y antes de que él pudiera sacarle la información que necesitaba, seguramente ella lograría saber por que de pronto tenía tanta curiosidad en aquel tema. Bien, Harry estaba seguro de que podría ocultarle el hecho de que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de su eterno rival s no era que ya lo estaba, sin embargo, sabia que si Hermione se proponía a saber la razón por la que de pronto le interesaba saber aquello, no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de su pequeño secreto¿Y si se lo decía a Ron¿Y si ambos se alejaban de él y ya no deseaban hablarle, la verdad no estaba seguro de poder soportar que sus amigos lo rechazaran de aquélla manera...

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que había alguien adelante, hasta que choco con él.

- Lo siento – se apresuro a decir mientras se separaba de la persona con la que había chocado, y se acomodaba los lentes que se le habían ladeado.

- No te preocupes Potter, de hecho, me da gusto verte por aquí... – a Harry se le helo la sangre al ver que la persona con la que había chocado, era nada mas ni menos que Zabini, a quien le brillaban los ojos de una manera que a Harry le hubiera gustado ignorar.

- ¡Zabini! Yo... Tengo algo de prisa y... –

- Espero que ya te sientas mejor... – le interrumpió Zabini caminando hacia él con movimientos sensuales, que solo consiguieron incomodar enormemente a Harry.

- Si, este... Ya me siento mejor... Pero tengo algo de prisa y... –

- Fuiste muy malo al dejarme solo en clase de Transformaciones... – de pronto, la espalda de Harry dio contra la fría pared de piedra y comprendió que Zabini lo había acorralado.

- ¡Tengo que ver al director! – grito confiando en que al saber eso, Zabini lo dejaría irse.

- Si, seguro que el director querrá hablar con su alumno favorito después de lo que sucedió¿Verdad? – inquirió Zabini recargando sus manos en la pared a ambos costados de Harry mientras con un movimiento sensual, se relamía los labios.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – exclamo Harry, que sin que Zabini se diera cuenta, había sacado su varita.

El rostro de Zabini expreso asombro y coraje antes de quedar inconsciente. Por un instante Harry permaneció de pie junto a un inconsciente Zabini mientras que por su mente pasaban escenas de lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera dejado fuera de combate a Zabini... Un escalofrió le recorrió la piel, y hasta entonces recordó que tenía que ver al director, por lo que se alejo corriendo, con la seguridad de que alguien encontraría a Zabini y lo llevaría con Madam Pomfrey, sin embargo, si nadie lo hallaba y se quedaba ahí, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

Casi media hora después, Harry cruzo el retrato de la Dama Gorda e ingreso a la sala común, después de haber hablado con Dumbledore; Su rostro era inexpresivo en aquel momento, y sus verdes ojos, por alguna extraña razón brillaban mas que de costumbre.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto Ron en cuanto llego hasta donde ellos estaban sentados junto a la chimenea.

- ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore? – pregunto Hermione a su vez.

- Dumbledore dice que Voldemort forzó demasiado la conexión entre nosotros al obligarme a hacer un Viaje Astral como ese y que por eso la cicatriz comenzó a sangrarme, sin haber cortada alguna... – les dijo con voz apagada mientras se sentaba con la mirada perdida entre las llamas de la chimenea. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación.

- ¿Que mas te dijo, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione aun que no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

- Dijo que Voldemort pudo haberme matado en ese mismo momento, que solo corrí con suerte... Aun así, me dio esto... – y les mostró un extraño medallón con una estrella de 5 picos, y extraños signos en cada uno de sus picos.

- ¡Claro! – exclamo Hermione – Es la Estrella Protectora, un escudo invisible contra poderosas maldiciones – Harry asintió.

- Dijo que lo llevara conmigo a todos lados, que jamás me apartara de él, pues es lo único que de hoy en delante podrá protegerme contra Voldemort... – la voz de Harry cada vez sonaba mas apagada, y su mirada seguía perdida entre el fuego de la chimenea – Recordé algo cuando estaba con Dumbledore... –

- ¿Y que es? – se atrevió a preguntar Ron, aun que se sentía tan asustado como preocupado.

- No se exactamente en donde estábamos, pero se oían gritos, se escuchaban lamentos y a gente pidiendo que no los mataran... Había... Había niños que corrían para intentar salvarse... – Hermione abrazo a Harry con desesperada preocupación – Ellos, aun que estaban tan chicos, sabían lo que sucedía, que morirían... – esto ultimo, Harry lo dijo temblando y ocultando su cara en el hombro de Hermione mientras sentía que las lagrimas resbalaban por su cara.

- No te preocupes Harry, nosotros estaremos aquí para protegerte, no permitiremos que nada malo te pase, nada – le susurro Hermione con dulzura, mientras su voz se quebraba por la tristeza que sentía.

- Es verdad, siempre estaremos ahí para cuando nos necesites Harry, para eso son los amigos – le aseguro Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

- ¿No iras a cenar, Harry? – le pregunto Ron que se había quedado parado en la puerta de la habitación contemplándolo.

- No tengo hambre – le respondió Harry con voz apagada. Durante el resto del día se había quedado en el dormitorio, y cuando alguno de sus amigos entraba, simplemente se hacia el dormido; No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, lo único que deseaba era sacarse de la cabeza aquellos gritos, aquellas súplicas que lo torturaban...

- Esta bien – dijo Ron y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, pero apenas había cerrado la puerta, cuando se volvió a abrir y a cerrar.

- No iré, Ron – volvió a decir Harry hundiendo la cara en la almohada con un gesto cansado.

- Solo quería hablar contigo, Harry – no era la voz de Ron, si no la de Hermione. Harry se incorporo sobre la cama contemplando a su amiga que se acerco y se sentó al borde de la cama con una expresión de infinito pesar.

- ¿De que querías hablar? – le pregunto con voz apagada, pero de cierta forma, siempre le había dado mas confianza hablar con Hermione, seguramente por que ella era mas madura y comprensiva que Ron, y no se burlaría de lo que él dijera... Sabia que Ron también era un gran amigo, pero para algún tipo de cosas, prefería la discreción de Hermione.

- Ayer en la noche, cuando pase a la enfermería después de mi ronda, vi a Draco Malfoy saliendo de ahí... – Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago: Tras la platica con el director, había olvidado por completo preguntarle aquello, pero no le gustaba nada el hecho de que Hermione fuera la que le preguntara – Se me hizo sumamente raro, así que me apresure a llegar temiendo que te hubiera hecho algo malo, pero tu estabas bien, así que pensé que quizás algo le había pasado y por eso había ido a la enfermería... – Hermione se quedo mirándolo indagadora.

- No tengo ni idea de la razón por la que Malfoy podría ir a la enfermería anoche – mintió Harry intentando a duras penas sonar convincente – ¿Malfoy cumplió el castigo anoche? –

- No, la profesora McGonagall le dijo que el castigo era para los dos, y como tu no podías cumplirlo, repondrían ese día después – le contesto Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si de esta manera, pudiera ver lo que Harry pensaba, o incluso, lo que sentía...

- Dentro de un rato tendré que bajar a cumplir mi castigo – dijo apartando la mirada de la de su amiga, temiendo que durante el tiempo que no se vieron, hubiera aprendido Legeremancia, pues de Hermione podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

- Yo y Ron estaremos haciendo la ronda muy cercas de ahí por si nos necesitas, y cuando den las doce, pasare a recogerte como la ultima vez para que no tengas que venirte solo tan tarde – le aviso Hermione que dejo de verlo de aquella forma y le sonrió con dulzura.

- No es necesario que todas las noches les cambien las rondas a los demás Prefectos solo para cuidarme; No están durmiendo bien por mi culpa, de verdad que no es necesario... – le dijo procurando que su tono sonara agradecido, lo cual no le costo mucho trabajo, pues en verdad les agradecía la preocupación y atenciones que le tenían.

- Nosotros lo sabemos Harry, pero lo hacemos no como una obligación, si no por que somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti – le respondió Hermione sonriendo – Sobre todo ahora que Voldemort parece haber encontrado otra manera de lastimarte, es cuando debemos estar mas unidos; No es bueno que andes solo a media noche por los pasillos – Harry le sonrió agradecido.

- Bien, mejor me voy si no quiero llegar tarde a mi castigo – dijo levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Llevas contigo la Estrella Protectora? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Si, aquí esta – le dijo Harry mostrándole el medallón que llevaba en la bolsa.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres cenar, no has comido nada y eso no es bueno, ten en cuenta que acabas de salir de la enfermería – inquirió Hermione mirándolo preocupada.

- Esta bien Hermione, es solo que no tengo hambre – le respondió Harry sonriéndole, pero de pronto, recordó algo muy importante - ¿Han visto a Zabini? – Hermione lo contemplo pensativa antes de contestar.

- Bien, ahora que lo preguntas si, aun que estaba muy molesto; Durante la clase de Transformaciones no dejaba de murmurar algo¿Por qué¿Acaso le hiciste algo y por eso esta enojado? – Harry sonrió apenado.

- Solo digamos que lo deje fuera de combate – le dijo a Hermione mientras se paraba de la cama.

- ¿Fuera de combate? – repitió Hermione sin comprender.

- Mejor olvídalo Hermione – le pidió Harry mientras se paraba de la cama.

- ¿Acaso te hizo algo? – le pregunto la chica dirigiéndole otra vez una mirada indagadora.

- No, pero estoy seguro de que ahora esta furioso, y la verdad no deseo topármelo por el camino – y tras dirigirle una sonrisa, ambos salieron de la habitación, aun que Hermione aun seguía pensativa.

* * *

Harry acompaño a Ron y Hermione hasta el Gran Comedor, y después de asegurarse de que Zabini estaba cenando, se encamino solo hacia el aula, al tiempo que Ron y Hermione le decían que estarían cercas si los necesitaba.

Durante su caminata hacia el aula, Harry recordó que seria la primera vez que vería a Draco desde lo de la enfermería, pues ahora, gracias al dato de Hermione, sabia que en verdad había pasado, en verdad Draco había ido a la enfermería la otra noche¿Pero que le diría cuando se encontraran, no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea tocar el tema, o por lo menos no por ahora, pero entonces lo asalto otra inquietante idea, si estaba aceptando el hecho de que Draco estaba enamorado de él, y se moría de ganas por verlo, aun que no sabia que le iba a decir cuando estuviera frente a él, solo quería decir una cosa, y era que en verdad estaba enamorándose de Draco Malfoy.

Con esta idea en la mente, Harry se detuvo y miro alrededor como si temiera que alguien que supiera Legeremancia, estuviera cercas y pudiera leerle la mente...

Algunos minutos después, ingreso al aula, y para su asombro, Draco ya había traído el agua y había comenzado a limpiar.

- ¡Vaya, Potter! Pensé que no vendrías – le dijo Draco sin mirarlo, y con un tono poco menos frió y arrogante, pero manteniendo siempre su elegancia Malfoy.

- Lo siento, me entretuve un poco – dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la capa y el suéter, para después arremangarse la camisa; Todo esto fue seguido atentamente por la mirada escrutadora del rubio.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el brazo? – le pregunto al ver algo que parecían marcas en el dorso de su mano derecha, cuando se arremango las mangas de la camisa.

- ¡Nada! – se apresuro a decir Harry bajándose un poco mas la manga para cubrir aquello, pues era la cicatriz que le había quedado tras los castigos con Dolores Umbridge, y aquellas marcas rezaban lo que su antigua profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le había obligado a escribir una y otra vez con su propia sangre, ocasionándose aquéllos cortes: No debo decir mentiras.

Draco se percato de que los ojos de Harry expresaron una infinita tristeza detrás de aquellas gafas, lo cual lo hizo sentir muy triste, pues algo que no quería era ver a Harry sufriendo, se lo había prometido a si mismo, lo protegería y evitaría que sufriera a cualquier costa... Estaba apunto de preguntarle que le sucedía, pero de pronto, el miedo a que el Gryffindor le respondiera que no era de su incumbencia, lo obligo a callar.

Harry tomo un trapo y lo hundió en el agua mientras recordaba... Aquella cicatriz que Umbridge le había obligado a hacerse en el dorso de la mano derecha le servia también como un constante recordatorio de que a causa de su falta de prejuicio, había perdido lo mas cercano a un padre, y lo que hasta ese momento, mas había valorado... Fue muy difícil superar la muerte de Sirius, y aun le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de eso; Hermione le había dicho que era mejor que hablaran de eso, pues seria la única manera de que lograra superarlo, pero apenas comenzaban a hablar de ello, Harry buscaba la manera de cambiar la dirección de la platica, pues no le apetecía recordar, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que recordar era una maldición, o por lo menos, así lo veía él...

Después de 4 horas de ardua limpieza, Harry contemplo el salón para ver que tanto habían avanzado en los 3 días de limpieza que llevaban: El suelo ya no estaba cubierto de tierra, 8 de las 10 bancas de metal ya están completamente limpias, varios de los vidrios también habían sido limpiados y por fin la luz de la luna se unía a la luz de las antorchas para iluminarles la oscura y fría aula, lo único que les faltaba era escombrar aquellas cajas y el ropero del fondo, solo que al verlas, Harry tuvo aquel mismo presentimiento de que al moverlas, terminarían cayéndose...

- Bueno, ya nos falta menos... – pero al voltearse a ver a Draco, que estaba a su lado y también contemplaba el salón, tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar una carcajada: Draco tenía toda la cara llena de tierra, y el rubio y siempre bien peinado cabello, todo alborotado.

- ¿De que te ríes! – le pregunto Draco molesto.

- De... Nada... – respondió Harry haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener la risa, lo cual no estaba funcionando.

- ¿Acaso te parezco gracioso? – le pregunto alzando la ceja elegantemente mientras le sonreía provocativo, gesto que hizo a Harry parar de reír¿Qué significaba aquello?

Aturdido por aquélla extraña expresión en el pálido rostro del Slytherin, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, pero su pie se atoro con algunos palos de escobas y cayo al suelo tumbando en el proceso un cubo con agua que estaba sobre una silla cuando quiso sujetarse de esta, lo que ocasiono que terminara completamente mojado.

Harry hizo un puchero al verse empapado, cosa que sin querer, arranco una leve sonrisa del rostro siempre frió e indiferente de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Te lastimaste? – le pregunto Draco intentando que su voz sonara fría e indiferente, pero hace mucho que se había dado cuenta de que ya no podía emplear ese tono en el Gryffindor.

- No... – respondió Harry sin mirarlo a la cara, pues ahora estaba seguro de que la voz de Draco había sonado cien veces mas suave y dulce que antes, y sin poder evitarlo, había recordado lo que había pasado en la enfermería, pues ahora estaba mas seguro de que no había sido un sueño.

Mojado como estaba, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que se veía mucho mas guapo, sobre todo por el hecho de que la playera blanca se le pegaba al pecho, marcando su bien formado abdomen fruto de las largas cesiones de entrenamiento.

- Será mejor que te seques o te enfermaras – le dijo Draco sin apartar la mirada de el cuerpo de Harry, quien comenzó a temblar, y no era para menos, el agua estaba fría y en el aula no hacia nada de calor.

- La buena en los conjuros es Hermione... – dijo en voz baja mientras se ruborizaba, pero esta vez de la pena que sentía al admitir delante de Draco, que no sabia algún conjuro que lo secara.

- Esta bien, yo lo haré... – dijo Draco saliendo del aula y tomando su varita, mas al verlo, Harry le miro con aprensión – No voy a hacerte daño Potter, pero si quieres andar mojado hasta que sean las doce y puedas ver a Granger... – Draco no termino la frase, pero Harry comprendió que se refería al hecho de que aun faltaba mucho para eso y la oferta del Slytherin era un poco mas que tentadora.

Salió de la aula y se paro frente a Draco aun algo inseguro.

- Esta bien, pero solo por que no has llamado a Hermione 'Sangre Sucia' – accedió sonriéndole divertido, lo que ocasionó unos segundos de confusión en el joven heredero Malfoy.

- Mejor cállate Potter, o en lugar de secarte, voy a hacer otra cosa contigo... – le dijo Draco impregnando su voz con un extraño tono sensual, y al ver la cara de confusión y sorpresa que puso Harry, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba que la mejor palabra para describir al chico, era: Adorable.

Con un movimiento de la varita, Harry quedo completamente seco, aun que si bien Draco tuvo que luchar entre su deber de secarlo, y su deseo de petrificarlo para poder besarlo sin que el otro opusiera resistencia; Al final termino secándolo, pues no quería que se enfermara, ya otro día podría petrificarlo...

- Gracias – le dijo mientras contemplaba su uniforme completamente seco...

Al finalizar la hora de castigo, y ambos salieron, Hermione ya estaba ahí esperando a Harry con un plato que tenía 3 rebanadas de pan tostado.

- Te traje esto. No has comido desde ayer en la tarde, y como tampoco estas durmiendo bien, terminaras enfermándote, además, necesitas tener toda tu fuerza; En la sala común hay mas, Ron y yo nos llevamos un poco por que supusimos que tendrías hambre – le explico Hermione cuando Harry se quedo contemplando el plato con una mezcla de confusión y hambre.

Draco por su parte, miro de reojo a Hermione antes de mirar a Harry; Estaba seguro de que ella había dicho eso en voz alta para que él se enterara, pero si era así¿En que lió andaría metido Harry para necesitar toda su fuerza? Sintió un hueco en el estomago al imaginarse que debía de ser algo relacionado con Voldemort.

Después de lo sucedido en el Ministerio, y de que su padre fuera enviado a Azkaban, él y su madre habían declarado que no ayudarían mas a Voldemort... Ese año, Narcisa lo obligo a regresar al colegio, pues argumento que no había lugar mas seguro en aquellos momentos para él, que Hogwarts. Al inicio se había negado a irse y dejar a su madre sola, pero ella le había dicho que lo mas importante era su seguridad, y que en Hogwarts, estaría bien aun que a Draco no le gustara la idea, además, la Mansión Malfoy estaba protegida por poderosos encantamientos que generaciones atrás habían sido puestas para proteger a las generaciones futuras, y cada generación atribuía un nuevo conjuro de protección que hacia de la Mansión Malfoy, uno de los lugares mas seguros del Mundo Mágico.

- Gracias, Hermione – la voz de Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos, y sin decir una palabra, se alejo de ellos rumbo a las mazmorras sin poder dejar de pensar en que seguramente, Harry estaba metido en un nuevo lió y él sin poder ayudarlo, pero tampoco olvidaba el hecho de que aparentemente, Granger le había hecho participe de aquel secreto, aun que parecía que Potter no se había dado cuenta... Era casi como si ella deseara que él se enterara...

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por leer n.n_**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4:_ SECRETOS REVELANDOS_**

- Harry¿Seguro que dormiste bien? Te ves algo pálido y cansado – inquirió Hermione mirándolo preocupada cuando bajaban al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

- La verdad es... Que ayer no pude dormir... – le respondió Harry sin poder contener un bostezo.

- ¿Y eso? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Con el tiempo que pase en la enfermería, y las horas extra del castigo, me atrase con varios de los trabajos que debería entregar hoy, así que me quede despierto un poco mas después de que ustedes se fueron – le respondió Harry sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Qué tan tarde? – quiso saber Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada escrutadora.

- Hasta las 5:00 de la madrugada – respondió Ron con simpleza. Harry le dirigió una mirada molesta y Ron comprendió que había metido la pata.

- ¿Hasta las 5:00 de la madrugada! – exclamo Hermione dejando de caminar para mirar a Harry con mirada reprobatoria – Ya te lo había dicho antes Harry, y Dumbledore también te lo dijo: Necesitas descansar para que el medallón este en plenas condiciones de repeler los conjuros de Voldemort¡El medallón se alimenta de tu energía! –

- Ya lo se Hermione – le respondió Harry con tono cansado.

- Pues no parece Harry¡Tu falta de criterio solo te ocasionara problemas! – le espeto Hermione molesta.

- Ya déjalo Hermione, el pobre a tenido muchas dificultades para cumplir con la tarea, por el castigo que la profesora McGonagall le impuso... – Hermione le dirigió una mirada reprobadora a Ron.

- Si no se hubiera estado peleando con Malfoy como dos niños chiquitos, no tendría que cumplir ningún castigo – le respondió aun molesta.

- ¡Acaba de salir de la enfermería ayer! – repuso Ron mientras Harry asentía fervientemente; La verdad era que aun que no lo aceptaría en voz alta, le fascinaba aquellas peleas en las que Hermione trataba de culparlo de algo, y Ron, como buen amigo, salía en su defensa.

- ¡Deja de defenderlo¡Por eso hace lo que quiere! – le espeto Hermione mirando furiosa a Ron.

- ¡Es su vida, déjalo vivirla! – dijo Ron que también comenzaba a desesperarse; Cuando la pelea pasaba estos niveles, Harry sabia que debía interferir y terminarla antes de que las consecuencias fueran graves.

- Lo siento Hermione – intervino mirándola arrepentido – Pero es que de verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerme al día con el castigo de por medio. Las únicas oportunidades que tengo para hacer la tarea es después de regresar del castigo, entre clases, o a las horas de la comida... –

- Lo que quiere decir que tampoco estas comiendo bien, y eso quizás traerá mas problemas – le interrumpió Hermione mirándole con dureza, pero al ver la cara de arrepentimiento que Harry había puesto, su semblante se suavizo.

- Tenle compasión Hermione, no puede con todo – se apresuro a decir Ron.

- Lo bueno es que el castigo termina el sábado¿No? – pregunto la chica intentando no mirarlos, pues ya sabia lo que pasaría: Ambos se mirarían sonrientes, pues le habían ganado el debate, y es que no podía enojarse con Harry, pues lo consideraba como su hermano menor. Con Ron era un tema completamente diferente.

- Mejor vamonos o no alcanzaremos a desayunar – dijo Ron tras consultar su reloj.

- Aun no termino la redacción de la profesora McGonagall – se lamento Harry.

- Pero ahora debes de comer algo Harry – le atajó Hermione, imaginándose que durante lo que faltaba del desayuno, su amigo se la pasaría haciendo la redacción.

- Descuida Hermione – la tranquilo Harry mientras emprendían el camino nuevamente hacía el Gran Comedor.

Cuando los 3 se perdieron al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillo, el rubio príncipe de Slytherin salió de una de las aulas vacías con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos gris metálico que regularmente solo mostraban aquélla frialdad indiferente. La verdad era que ya sabia lo poco que el Gryffindor dormía por terminar los deberes a tiempo, pues a él le pasaba algo similar, lo que no se imaginaba aun que ya sospechaba algo, era que Voldemort había intentado atacarlo, y que un medallón era lo único que lo protegía, por desgracia, el medallón se alimentaba de su energía.

Entonces lo comprendió todo y sintió un acceso de furia consigo mismo¿Cómo fue que no se había dado cuenta antes¡Había sido tan estúpido, la razón por la que Harry había estado en el hospital la otra noche, seguramente se debía a que Voldemort lo había atacado; A los que habían preguntado que le había sucedido a Harry, les habían dicho que había tenido un accidente en una de las clases, pero no lograron saber nada mas, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, las circunstancias encajaban.

De pronto le entro otro acceso de rabia, pero esta vez dirigido hacia el director¿No era él quién decía que Hogwarts era un lugar completamente seguro¡¿Cómo había permitido que algo así pasara¡Y a su alumno favorito! En verdad estaba furioso con ese viejo loco, por permitir que Voldemort lastimara a Harry...

Tenía tantos deseos de protegerlo, de estar a su lado, de evitarle cualquier sufrimiento, aun a costa de su propia vida... Odiaba a todo aquel que le causara daño, pero también temía revelarle lo que sentía, pues era consiente del inmenso daño que él mismo le había ocasionado...

Aun así, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, lo protegería aun cuando él no sintiera lo mismo... Pero antes que nada, debía saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, y como era ilógico que llegara y le preguntara directamente a Harry, tendría que ir con la única persona que quizás se lo explicaría: Severus Snape...

* * *

La clase de Transformaciones, en donde estaba en pareja con Zabini, paso sin mayores sobresaltos, es mas, el Slytherin ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, cosa que en lugar de tranquilizar a Harry, lo puso mas nervioso, temiendo que tomara represalias por lo que le había hecho la ultima vez, y esa era una idea que a Harry no le gustaba nada.

- Oigan¿Alguien se a dado cuenta de que Malfoy lleva bastante tiempo sin molestarnos? – inquirió Ron después de que al toparse con Malfoy, este simplemente los paso de largo, eso si, después de dirigirle una mirada a Harry, que éste no noto pues en cuanto lo vio, agacho la cabeza y planto los ojos en el suelo de piedra; Aun que esta escena paso desapercibida por Ron, no sucedió lo mismo con Hermione, quien estuvo atenta a las reacciones de ambos chicos, mirándolos disimuladamente de reojo.

- Seguramente Malfoy piensa que ya no vale la pena desperdiciar su tiempo con nosotros, y me alegro – dijo Hermione mientras le dirigía a Harry una extraña mirada de complicidad que hizo que el chico se detuviera y la contemplara confuso.

- ¿Sucede algo, Harry? – le pregunto Ron.

- No, no sucede nada – se apresuro a decir Harry mientras continuaba caminando sin despegar la vista de su amiga por si sus miradas volvían a toparse.

- ¿Qué clase toca? – pregunto Ron.

- Historia de la Magia – respondió Hermione con simplicidad, y sin mas, los 3 se dirigieron hacia allá.

Una vez en el salón, y con lo aburridas que eran las clases, Harry aprovecho para dormir, pues buena falta que le hacia, ya que conforme pasaba el día, se había sentido mas cansado y mareado.

- ¡Despierta, Harry! – le susurro Hermione con delicadeza, cuando lo vio con la cabeza recargado sobre los brazos en el escritorio.

- Déjalo dormir Hermione, el pobre no a dormido casi nada – le susurro a su vez Ron, que estaba del otro lado de Harry.

- No es bueno que se duerma durante clases, Ron – le espeto Hermione.

- Pero no a podido dormir – lo defendió Ron.

- ¿Por qué no se callan los dos? – pregunto Harry sin levantar la cabeza y con la voz adormilada.

- Si el profesor te ve, te meterás en problemas, Harry – le dijo Hermione sin levantar demasiado la voz.

- El profesor ni siquiera se da cuenta de que esta dando clase, Hermione – protesto Ron manteniendo el tono bajo.

Harry levanto la mirada para contemplar al profesor, pero no lograba enfocarlo, veía todo borroso, y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

- ¡Harry, estas pálido! – exclamo Hermione aun en un susurro, pero con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Ron mirándolo también preocupado.

- Si, estoy bien – mintió Harry y volvió a ocultar su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Al final de la clase, ellos fueron de los últimos en salir.

- Lo mejor será que no vayas a la clase de Herbología y regreses a la sala común a descansar un rato – propuso Hermione mirándolo preocupada.

- Ya me siento un poco mejor – mintió Harry.

- Eso no es verdad, solo mírate Harry, estas pálido y sudando – le atajó Ron.

Por mas que intento negarse a regresar a la torre para dormir, Ron y Hermione lo llevaron hasta ahí, y no solo eso, si no que subieron con él al dormitorio, y lo acompañaron hasta que se durmió, lo cual le costo un poco de trabajo con ambos observándolo detenidamente.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione que contemplaba a Harry preocupada.

- Ahora esta muy agotado y eso debilitara la protección del medallón, será mejor que nos quedemos aquí por si acaso – le respondió mientras se acercaba Harry y le quitaba los lentes.

- ¡Que coraje me da no poder ayudarlo, y solo poder observar como sufre! – exclamo Ron en voz baja, pero denotando el coraje que sentía, mientras sentado en su cama, apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Claro que podemos hacer algo mas Ron! Dumbledore confía en que nosotros cuidemos de Harry, por que sabe que él se preocupa mas por la gente que le rodea, que por él mismo; Es por eso que Dumbledore le permitió contarnos sobre la función del medallón¿No lo ves, él confía en que nosotros cuidemos a Harry por que sabe que siempre estaremos cercas de él – repuso Hermione mirando a Ron segura de lo que decía.

- ¿Pero como? – pregunto Ron aun confuso, pero asombrado por la capacidad de recepción de la chica.

- Dumbledore aprecia mucho a Harry y lo que menos desea es que le pase algo; Lo comprendí desde el momento que nos dejo regresar a la enfermería tras nuestra ronda. Dumbledore nos ha confiado algo mucho mas valioso que cualquier misión que pueda haber: Nuestro deber es que Harry llegue sano y salvo al encuentro contra Voldemort, y aun durante el encuentro, él cofia en que jamás le abandonemos, y ese medallón no solo absorbe la energía de Harry, si no también la de todo aquel que este dispuesto a apoyarlo, todo aquel que le quiere, que le aprecie – Ron no caía en el asombro que esas palabras le causaban.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso del medallón? –

- Después de que Harry nos dijo eso sobre el medallón, me apresure a buscar información, y fue cuando lo encontré: El medallón no solo absorbe la energía del portador, necesita mas energía para poder funcionar y repeler cualquier tipo de mágia, sobre todo para repeler mágia de un nivel mas elevado, y por eso absorbe la energía de todo aquel que este dispuesto a proteger con su vida al portador, mediante un pacto; Dumbledore lo sabia y por eso le dio el medallón, por que confiaba en que nosotros pactaríamos para ayudar a activar el medallón –

- Yo no recuerdo haber hecho ningún pacto... – comento Ron.

- Claro que lo hiciste Ron, en el momento en el que le aseguraste a Harry que estarías ahí para protegerlo, desde ese momento, el medallón pacto tus palabras sobre si mismo, y aun que tu no lo sientes, también absorbe tu energía para funcionar como debe – le explicó Hermione – Y aun que el pacto lo hicimos sin darnos cuenta, yo no me arrepiento, pues estoy dispuesta a ayudar Harry, y si esa es la única manera en que podemos ayudarle, entonces lo haré –

- ¡No estoy diciendo que me arrepiento! – salto Ron ofendido – También estoy de acuerdo, y la verdad me siento mucho mejor al saber que en realidad estamos ayudándolo, y que lo que hacemos es igual o mas importante que todo –

- Cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse contra Voldemort, este medallón le servirá también como escudo; Es muy importante y raro, pero seguro que Dumbledore pensó que le seria de gran ayuda – comento Hermione mirando a Harry preocupada.

* * *

Unos golpes llamaron a la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape, quién se apresuro a abrir la puerta, pues ya era algo tarde para una visita común y corriente.

- ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí, Draco? – le pregunto cuando abrió la puerta.

- Quiero hablar contigo, Severus – respondió Draco mirándolo con aquélla penetrante y fría mirada.

Snape se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- No me digas que se trata de Potter otra vez – inquirió Snape con un gesto aburrido.

- Si, se trata de él – respondió Draco sin inmutarse mientras lo contemplaba con tranquilidad.

- ¿Y ahora que sucedió con el joven Potter? – le pregunto mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento en un sillón, y él lo contemplaba de pie con un semblante indiferente.

- Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Harry y un medallón que le entrego ese viejo loco – inquirió con toda tranquilidad y elegancia mientras tomaba asiento.

- En primer lugar Draco, no te refieras de esa manera poco respetuosa al director, y en segunda¿De que medallón me hablas? –

- No juegues conmigo Severus, sabes perfectamente de que medallón estoy hablando, eres una de las personas mas cercanas a ese viejo... Al director – Se apresuro a corregirse al ver la cara que ponía Snape.

- Aun que así fuera Draco, no estoy autorizado para revelarte eso – le respondió Snape con indiferencia.

- ¡Vamos Severus! – le pidió Draco mirándolo suplicante – Ya anteriormente me has contado cosas que se nos tiene prohibidas saber; Solo te pido que me digas que esta sucediendo, eres el único al que puedo preguntárselo: No puedo ir y preguntárselo a Harry o a sus amigos... – Snape lo contemplo durante un rato con indiferencia, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que en verdad para el chico era muy importante saberlo...

- No deberías meterte donde no te llaman Draco, es peligroso que te involucres... – le advirtió,

- No puedo estar tranquilo si se que él corre grave peligro, y si es así, entonces también me incumbe a mi lo que suceda – Snape sonrió divertido – No es gracioso... – le reprocho Draco sin poder evitar aquel sonrojo que cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

- Claro que no lo es Draco, pero si tu madre se entera de que te estas arriesgando por... –

- Ella ya lo sabe Severus, se lo conté por medio de una carta – le interrumpió Draco mirándolo aun suplicante.

- ¿Y esta de acuerdo con esto? – le pregunto arqueando las cejas claramente asombrado.

- Dijo que me apoyaría si eso era lo que yo había deseado... – respondió Draco con tono melancólico.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a él? – pregunto Snape, y Draco le miro asustado, incapaz de responder, así que se conformo con negar con la cabeza – Entiende una cosa Draco, lo que tus padres y yo menos deseamos, es que sufras, y enamorándote de él, solo conseguirás eso¿Y si no te corresponde? –

Incapaz de dar una respuesta, Draco agacho la cabeza y contemplo el suelo: Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, y aun que Harry no le respondiera, él mantendría su promesa, y estaría ahí para protegerlo, aun a costa de su propia vida...

- Lo que menos quiero es que cometas una imprudencia, Draco – le dijo Snape sentándose a su lado.

- Entonces dime que es lo que esta sucediendo Severus, eres la única persona que me lo puede decir, eras la única persona en la que confió, y además eres mi padrino – Snape le sonrió con ternura; Jamás se había negado a nada que Draco le pidiera, y lo quería mucho, de hecho, se sintió realmente honrado cuando Lucius y Narcisa lo nombraron su padrino cuando nació, pero la verdad era que ahora estaba muy preocupado por él, no quería que sufriera, y sabia que el enamorarse de Potter, solo le traería dolor...

- Esta bien Draco, te lo diré, pero debes prometerme que serás discreto con esta información – le respondió por fin.

- ¡Si! – se apresuro a responder Draco sonriendo agradecido.

* * *

- Mejor déjalo que sigua durmiendo Hermione, lo necesita – le dijo Ron cuando Hermione se acerco a Harry para levantarlo.

- Ya faltan solo 30 minutos para las 8:00, y antes de irse a cumplir su castigo debe comer algo, que buena falta que le hace – respondió Hermione mirando a Ron, para después dirigirse a Harry, a quien le susurro con delicadeza mientras lo movía ligeramente del hombro: - Harry, despierta – el Gryffindor se movió perezosamente sobre su cama antes de abrir los ojos.

- ¿Hermione? – pregunto extrañado mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y tomaba sus lentes de la mesita de noche.

- No queríamos despertarte Harry, pero en media hora debes bajas a cumplir tu castigo y pensamos que algo de comida te caería bien; Ron trajo algo – y señalo los platos de comida que había sobre la cama del chico pelirrojo que lo miraba sonriente.

- ¿Acaso estuvieron aquí todo el día? – pregunto creyendo conocerla respuesta.

- Pues si – le respondió Hermione algo avergonzada.

- Eso significa que perdieron las ultimas clases, y son Prefectos, eso no se vera nada bien en... –

- Para nosotros es mas importante acompañar a nuestro amigo – le aseguro Ron. Harry le sonrió agradecido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Hermione mientras le acercaba un plato con puré de papa.

- Mejor – respondió Harry tomando el plato y comenzando a comer, pues la verdad se moría de hambre.

- Aun estas algo pálido – observo Hermione.

- Si, pero ya no me siento tan mal – se apresuro a decirle Harry mientras le sonreía tranquilizadoramente; La verdad ya había hecho que se preocuparan suficiente, como para que siguieran preocupados todavía ahora.

* * *

Snape cerro la puerta después de que Draco salió de su despacho, una vez que le dijo todo lo que el rubio deseaba saber, sin embargo, él aun estaba preocupado, no podía creer que de todas las personas en el mundo, su ahijado se enamoraría de Harry Potter, que hasta hace algunos meses atrás, era su pero enemigo... Bien, se dice que del odio al amor hay solo un paso...

La verdad es que aquélla noche cuando llego a platicarle sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por Harry, Snape bien podría haberlo tomado como una broma, si no fuera por que mientras se lo decía, los ojos de Draco se empañaron de lagrimas, y su voz reflejo la confusión y desesperación que sentía.

**Flash Back**

Alguien llamo a la puerta fuera de las horas en las que se le tenía permitido a los alumnos andar fuera de sus dormitorios, por lo que Snape se apresuro a abrir.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas Draco, si alguien te ve, te meterás en problemas – le dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Severus – dijo Draco evadiendo la penetrante mirada de su padrino.

- ¿Y de que se trata? Me imagino que debe de ser algo muy importante como para que vengas después de tu castigo con el señor Potter... No me digas que se han vuelto a pelear... – Snape contemplo a Draco con mirada escrutadora.

- No es sobre eso... – se apresuro a decir Draco levantando la mirada por primera vez: Sus grises ojos brillaban por lagrimas que con trabajos y podía evitar que salieran.

- ¿Qué te sucede Draco? – le pregunto Snape preocupado.

- Bueno, es que yo... No se en realidad si es verdad... Es solo que yo... Severus¿Alguna vez te e decepcionado? – Snape parpadeo confuso por el extraño comportamiento de su ahijado.

- Jamás me has decepcionado Draco¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso? –

- Hay algo que quizás debes saber Severus, y se trata de Harry... – murmuro Draco bajando nuevamente la mirada.

- ¿Harry¿Desde cuando llamas a Potter por su nombre? – inquirió Snape contemplándolo confuso, y aun preocupado.

- No lo se... Me siento algo confuso, la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que siento... –

- ¿Y que tiene que ver lo que sientes, con el señor Potter? – pregunto Snape, que creía que ya conocía la respuesta, aun que por ser tan ilógica en relación al tema, pensaba que su ahijado le estaría jugando una broma.

- Es que creo que estoy enamorado de él... – Draco evito a toda costa la mirada de su padrino y agacho la cabeza para evitar verlo directamente.

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – le pregunto Snape intentando no parecer asombrado, si no comprensivo.

- Es difícil de explicar, pero últimamente me siento muy contentó al estar cercas de él... –

Permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio, pero para Draco, aquello pareció una eternidad.

- ¿Te decepcione, Severus? – pregunto asustado.

- Que quede claro que tu jamás me decepcionaras Draco – le respondió Snape.

- ¿Entonces por que no dices nada? – le pregunto temeroso.

- Hay tantas personas en esta escuela, que jamás pensé que de quien te enamorarías al final, seria de Potter; Pero no es malo Draco, no puedes elegir de quién enamorarte – Draco le sonrió tímidamente - ¿Ya se lo dijiste a él? –

- No... – respondió Draco avergonzado.

- Escucha esto Draco, y quiero que lo entiendas, pues es de suma importancia: Él y tu siempre han sido rivales, y el hecho de que tu lo quieras, no significa que él te corresponderá de la misma manera... –

- Lo se – respondió Draco con voz apagada.

- Lo que menos deseo es que sufras Draco, pero si esa es tu decisión, creo que la entiendo, e intentare ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, lo prometo – y tras decirle aquello, lo abrazo fuertemente.

- ¿Podrías separarlo de Zabini? – le pregunto con algo de timidez.

- Lo siento Draco, de haber sabido esto antes, te hubiera dejado con él – se disculpo Snape.

- Esta bien, de todas formas, por ahora Harry solo me ve como su enemigo – respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero podemos intentar que Potter se de cuenta y conozca al verdadero Draco Malfoy, no al que guara apariencias – Al inicio, Draco miro asombrado a Snape, pero luego le sonrió agradecido.

**End Flash Back**

Desde aquélla vez, Draco ya no había regresado a visitarlo durante las noches, y aun que le preocupaba que saliera lastimado al intentar proteger a Potter, también sabia que eso era lo que él deseaba: Proteger a Harry, aun a costa de su vida...

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por leer n.n_**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5:_ REVELACIONES_**

Cuando Draco llego a la entrada del aula, lo primero en que se fijo fue en si la varita de Harry ya estaba en el pedestal, pero se sintió desilusionado al no verla ahí, lo que indicaba que el Gryffindor aun no llegaba...

Cuando ingreso al aula, se sorprendió al ver un montón de cajas vacías, amontonadas en una orilla del aula...

- Las trajo hace poco la profesora McGonagall – el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella voz tras él.

- Harry... – murmuro al volverse y contemplar al ojiverde parado frente a él sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- Vaya¿Ya no soy Potter? – le pregunto Harry mirándolo asombrado; Estaba algo pálido, y Draco hubiera dado todo por poder abrazarlo, por poder besarlo, por hacerle saber que estaba ahí para cuidarlo y que jamás lo dejaría solo, pero tenía que aparentar, aun que ya se estaba cansando de hacerlo.

- No digas estupideces, Potter – mentalmente se recrimino por la forma tan dura en que se dirigió a el chico Gryffindor, pero sobre todo, se sintió mayormente culpable al ver que aquellos hermosos ojos verdes brillar con resentimiento - ¿Y por que trajo las cajas? – pregunto intentando que su voz no sonara tan afectada como él mismo se sentía.

- Para que pongamos ahí lo que hay en esas cajas – dijo Harry señalando las cajas del fondo, aun que su tono de vez se había vuelto indiferente, cosa que hizo a Draco sentirse mal, pues sabia que él tenía la culpa – Quiere que saquemos lo que hay ahí y lo acomodemos en estas cajas marcándolas con lo que contienen – y sin decir mas, se alejo del lado de Draco mientras se quitaba la capa.

Draco tenía enormes deseos de disculparse, de decirle que no fue su intención hablarle en ese tono, y también de decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazado por quien daría incluso su vida.

- ¿Cómo quitaremos las cajas? – le pregunto Harry mientras se arremangaba el suéter, esta vez teniendo mas cuidado de cubrir las cicatrices que tenía en el brazo.

- No tengo ni idea – respondió Draco aun sintiéndose culpable.

- Tengo una ligera sensación de que si quitamos alguna caja, todas se caerán – Draco contemplo las cajas; Ya anteriormente se había dado cuenta de eso.

- Lo se, pero debemos apresurarnos, mañana es sábado y se acaba el plazo que teníamos para limpiar el aula – repuso Draco.

- Mejor empezamos ya – propuso Harry mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban las cajas.

Duraron cercas de 5 minutos buscando una manera de quitar las cajas de amero arriba, pero no tenían nada lo suficientemente alto como para que los ayudara a llegar hasta arriba, y además no sabían cuanto pesaban las cajas.

- Será una locura quitar las de hasta abajo, así que lo mejor será subirnos en algo y quitar las cajas mas alta que alcancemos – propuso Draco.

- Esta bien – accedió Harry y ambos acercaron una de las bancas de metal, a la pila de cajas.

- Yo estoy mas alto, así que seré yo quien suba – dijo Draco intentando sonar casual, pero la verdad era que no dejaría subir a Harry.

- Como gustes – respondió Harry mientras Draco trepaba la banca.

Al poco rato, Draco ya había logrado bajar 8 cajas, las cuales le paso a Harry, quien las coloco en el suelo.

- Será mejor que empecemos con eso – le dijo Draco bajándose de la banca.

- Esta bien – accedió Harry y se dirigió al frente del aula para traer algunas cajas vacías, mientras Draco abría la primera que tenía al frente.

- _'Potter'_ – aquélla voz fría y aguda como un siseo sonó distante, casi como si fuera un eco, y al mismo tiempo, Harry sintió una leve punzada en la cicatriz.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Draco al verlo detenerse a mitad del aula y llevarse una mano a la cicatriz.

- Nada – se apresuro a responder Harry mientras emprendía de nuevo su camino hacia donde estaban las cajas vacías; Ya anteriormente le había tocado escuchar voces cuando nadie mas podía hacerlo, pero lo que le preocupo, es que aquélla voz era la de Voldemort...

El resto del tiempo se la pasaron sacando las cajas y pasando su contenido a las nuevas en completo orden; Dentro, había todo tipo de documentos y cosas: Libretas de antiguos alumnos que Harry intuyo que habían dado por perdidas, artículos de broma que le recordaron a los hermanos de Ron, libros, álbumes con las fotos de antiguas generaciones de estudiantes de las 4 casas, y fichas de alumnos que habían estado en retención por romper alguna regla... El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando por curiosidad, abrió uno de los documentos y vio el nombre de su padre junto con el nombre de su padrino...

Harry reviso ese y varios documentos mas en donde encontró el nombre de su padre y su padrino; Por lo regular, en todos los reportes estaban castigados ambos, por lo que intuyo que juntos fraguaban algún plan, y eran descubiertos al llevarlo acabo...

Pese a que no era nada lindo saber que su padre y su padrino habían estado retenidos por diferentes causas, sintió una extraña alegría al ver algo que hablara de ellos, que fuese testigo de su existencia...

- Bien, ya son las doce – anuncio Draco levantándose del suelo donde se había sentado para poder examinar el contenido de varias de las cajas.

- Por lo menos ya casi terminamos – dijo Harry aun contemplando aquellos documentos - ¿Qué crees que nos haga McGonagall si no tenemos el aula limpia? –

- No lo se, pero no pienso seguir limpiando esta aula después de que se acabe nuestro castigo – respondió Draco haciendo uso de su orgullo Slytherin.

Harry solo sonrió y también se levanto; Antes, habría jurado que no soportaría estar encerrado durante mucho tiempo en una misma habitación con Draco, pero por alguna extraña razón, Draco había cambiado, y las estancias nocturnas en aquélla aula se habían vuelto agradables.

- ¿Qué crees que halla en el ropero? – le pregunto cuando al dar un ultimo vistazo a las cajas, su mirada se topo con el viejo ropero.

- No tengo idea Potter – le respondió Draco mientras caminaba hacia donde había dejado sus cosas, mas Harry permaneció ahí parado contemplando el ropero con una extraña sensación de que había algo mas en aquel viejo ropero.

Miro sobre su hombro para ver que hacia Draco, y al verlo que estaba ocupado sacudiendo su capa del polvo, se acerco al ropero y giro la perilla, mas el ropero se agito estremecedoramente y Harry salto hacia atrás tropezando con una de las cajas.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Draco mientras se acercaba a él y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Si, estoy bien – respondió Harry mientras el ropero dejaba de sacudirse.

- Hazme un favor y no toques nada¿Si? – le pregunto Draco mirándolo con reproche por haberlo asustado.

- ¿Qué crees que halla adentro? – le volvió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada de el viejo mueble.

- No lo se, pero lo mejor es que no lo toques – le advirtió Draco.

- Aun así, mañana tendremos que abrirlo para limpiarlo... – el ropero se volvió a agitar ruidosa y estremecedoramente haciendo que ambos saltaran hacia atrás asustados.

Harry se agarro a reír ante la cara que había puesto Draco.

- ¡Cállate, Potter¡Tu también saltaste! – repuso Draco ruborizado de la vergüenza, pero mirando a Harry contento de verlo reír.

El ropero volvió a sacudirse ruidosamente y ambos se quedaron contemplándolo.

- ¡No te acerques! – le advirtió Draco al verlo acercarse al ropero.

- ¿Sabes, Malfoy, tu actitud me recuerda la vez que entramos al Bosque Prohibido en primero... – le dijo Harry mirándolo de reojo sin poder evitar sonreír; Draco también sonrió levemente, pues tampoco había olvidado lo que sucedió esa vez: Se había sentido muy nervioso, y lo que mas deseaba, era salir de ahí; Debía admitirlo, en ese aspecto Harry siempre había sido mas valiente que él, y por eso lo admiraba tanto, por que de las 5 veces que se había enfrentado con Voldemort, había salido bien librado donde muchos habrían fallado...

Cuando Harry estiro la mano para intentar abrir el ropero nuevamente, ambos pudieron escuchar voces infantiles que parecían lamentos y resonaban distantes, aun que se detuvieron casi de inmediato...

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto Harry tragando saliva mientras daba un paso hacia atrás; Draco, incapaz de decir algo, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza - ¿Crees que haya alguien ahí? –

- ¡No seas tonto, Potter! – le respondió Draco saliendo del shock - ¿Cómo puede haber alguien ahí dentro? –

- Tu los oíste, Malfoy – le respondió Harry mirándolo resentido.

- Si, yo lo oí, pero no creo que haya alguien ahí, eso es imposible, solo piensa cuanto tiempo lleva aquí este ropero – repuso Draco intentando sonar menos severo.

- Aun así, hay algo ahí – dijo Harry estirando la mano hasta la perilla.

Harry miro de rejo a Draco, que tenía la mirada fija con aprensión, en la perilla que Harry sujetaba, y al ver que no decía nada por oponerse, comprendió que al igual que él, pese a que sentía miedo, también tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había dentro, así que armándose de todo el valor Gryffindor que pudo, y tomando aire, giro la perilla y la soltó dejando que la puerta se abriera sola con un estremecedor chirrido.

Inconscientemente, Harry había retenido el aire, y al ver que dentro solo había un sucio espejo, todo el aire que había retenido se escapo de sus pulmones en un suspiro de alivio; A su lado, escucho como Draco también suspiro aliviado, por lo que dedujo que al igual que él, Draco había contenido la respiración...

- Es solo un viejo espejo – dijo Draco recuperando la voz.

- Si, y hace menos de un minuto, este espejo te asustaba mucho – dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al espejo - ¡Espera un momento! – exclamo asombrado al contemplar mas de cercas el espejo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el rubio con aprensión.

- ¡Es el espejo Oesed! – exclamo Harry que había reconocido el espejo.

- ¿El espejo Oesed? – repitió Draco sin comprender.

- Es un espejo que muestra los deseos mas profundos del corazón... Lo vi cuando estábamos en primero, pero Dumbledore aseguro que ya no estaría aquí, que no era seguro – le explico a Draco mientras se acercaba caminando hacia el espejo.

- Muestra los deseos mas profundos del corazón... – murmuro Draco pensativo.

- Pero ya no sirve... – Draco miro a Harry sin comprender – Antes, cuando te parabas a una cierta distancia, el espejo te mostraba lo que mas deseabas, pero ahora no muestra nada... – le explico al ver la expresión de confusión del rubio, a través del espejo, mientras tocaba la superficie pensativo: Dumbledore le había dicho que el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, se vería tal cual era, pero no se sentía la persona mas feliz de la tierra, si no la mas desdichada, así que eso quería decir que el espejo no servia ya...

De pronto, del espejo salió una mano que le sujeto la muñeca a Harry, el cual grito aterrado mientras luchaba por que aquélla mano viscosa de un color verdoso, que lo sujetaba con fuerza, lo soltara... Draco contemplo aquello pasmado, pero casi de inmediato reacciono y sujeto a Harry de la cintura mientras lo jalaba.

A su vez, otra media docena de manos salieron del espejo como si aquello en lugar de ser una superficie sólida, fuera liquida... Harry y Draco contemplaron aquello aterrados, pero su terror aumento cuando aquella media docena de manos agarraron a Harry y comenzaron a jalarlo hacía el interior de espejo.

- ¡No¡¡Suéltenme! – grito Harry mientras luchaba por soltarse, pero aquello no servia, pues aquellas manos eran mucho mas fuertes y comenzaban a jalarlo hacia el espejo.

Harry sintió claramente como su mano cruzaba el espejo y tuvo la extraña sensación de que su mano era sumergida en una sólida niebla helada.

- ¡Draco, jala con mas fuerza! – le apremió Harry con desesperación - ¡Suéltenme! -

- ¡Eso hago! – exclamó Draco que también estaba asustado, pero las fuerzas de ellos dos no se comparaban a las de la media docena de manos, y por eso su resistencia no era la necesaria.

En aquel momento, la puerta de aula se abrió y Hermione apareció en el quicio, seguramente atraída por los gritos de su amigo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando! – exclamo aterrada al ver la escena que tenía lugar al final del aula .

- ¡Hermione! – grito Harry que había escuchado la voz de su amiga, pero decidió no voltearse, pues sentía que al hacerlo, dejaría de oponer resistencia, y no creía que Draco pudiera solo - ¡Hermione, ayúdame! –

Hermione dio un paso hacia adentro, pero una pared invisible le impidió ingresar; Aterrada, miro alrededor buscando la razón por la que no podía entrar, y cuando vio las varitas de Harry y Draco sobre el pedestal, lo comprendió: Ella llevaba la varita dentro de su túnica, por eso no podía ingresar, Se apresuro a sacar la varita, pero como los gritos de desesperación de Harry no disminuían, tiro la varita al suelo para librarse de ella, y cuando intento volver a ingresar al aula, comprobó que la pared invisible había desaparecido, así que corrió hasta donde Draco y Harry forcejeaban con aquellas manos que salían del espejo.

Cuando Hermione llego hasta donde ellos estaban, vio con terror que Harry ya tenía un brazo completamente dentro del espejo, y que al estar tan cercas, aquellas manos lo jalaba de la ropa hacia el interior del espejo.

- ¡No lo sueltes, Malfoy! – le dijo a Draco mientras tomaba a Harry del otro brazo, y jalaba junto con Draco.

Después de algunos segundos intentando apartar a Harry del agarre de aquellas manos, Hermione reparo en las runas que había escritas en las orillas del espejo...

- ¡Es el espejo de los muertos! – exclamo asustada.

- ¡No me importa lo que sea, solo quiero que me suelten! – le recrimino Harry al ver que Hermione había dejado de sujetarlo.

- ¡No lo entiendes, Harry¡Es mas peligroso de lo que crees! – le dijo Hermione que volvió a sujetarlo y tratar de alejarlo.

- ¿Por qué es peligroso! – pregunto Draco mirando asustado a Hermione.

- ¡Dejen de hablar! – les reprendió Harry que hizo hacia atrás la cabeza para escapar del agarre de una de las manos que intentaba asirlo por el cuello; Cada segundo que pasaba, Harry se sentía mas débil, y la cicatriz en la frente comenzaba a dolerle con mas fuerza.

- ¡Ayuda¡¡Alguien¡¡Profesora McGonagall¡¡Ron! – Hermione había comenzado a gritar sumida en la histeria, y a Harry le hubiera gustado decirle que no se preocupara, pero en ese momento, sintió que algo le escurría desde donde tenía la cicatriz, y al ver una gota roja caer y manchar el suelo, supo lo que era: La cicatriz comenzaba a sangrarle de nuevo.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo la chica al verlo - ¡Es el medallón¡¡Es por culpa de espejo¡¡El espejo absorbe la energía de quien esta cercas, y como el medallón te protege, este se debilita, y por lo tanto...! – Harry no necesito que Hermione le dijera el resto, sabia lo que estaba pasando: Voldemort aprovechaba la debilidad de medallón para atacarlo.

Draco sintió un hueco en el estomago, las cosas se estaban poniendo mal y necesitaban ayuda o no saldrían bien librados de aquello.

- ¡Granger, ve a buscar ayuda¡¡Trae a algún profesor! – Hermione lo miro asombrada - ¡No te preocupes, no lo soltare, pero apresúrate! – le apremio al ver que la chica no se movía y lo observaba con recelo.

- ¡Por favor Hermione, has lo que dice Malfoy! – le pidió Harry al ver que la chica no se movía - ¡Necesitamos la ayuda de algún profesor! – Hermione miro a Harry algo insegura.

- Esta bien Harry – accedió soltando a Harry - ¡Mas te vale no soltarlo! – le advirtió a Draco al pasar a su lado corriendo.

- "No pienso hacerlo" - pensó Draco mientras Hermione abandonaba el aula lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

- _'¡Asesino!'_ –

- _'¡Por tu culpa han muerto!'_ –

- _'¡Tu los mataste!'_ – aquellas voces parecidas a dolorosos lamentos, salían desde dentro de espejo, aun que solo Harry podía escucharlas.

- ¡Cállense! – exclamo Harry negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede Harry, nadie esta hablando – le dijo Draco preocupado mientras seguía sujetándolo.

- _'¡Eres el culpable de sus muertes!'_ –

- ¡No es verdad! – grito Harry, aun que muy en el fondo sabia que aquellas voces tenían razón.

- _'¡Ellos te seguían!'_ –

- _'¡Y fue por tu debilidad que murieron!'_ –

- _'¡No serás el culpable directo, pero tampoco impediste que pasara!'_ –

- _'¡Todos los que te rodean correrán la misma suerte!'_ –

- ¡Basta¡¡Cállense¡Eso no es verdad¡¡Yo no tuve la culpa¡¡Eso... No..! – Harry comenzaba a sentirse mareado: Todas esas voces resonaban una y otra vez diciéndole algo que él ya sabia: Que era un asesino, aun cuando no lo fuera de forma directa, y eso solo lo hacia sentirse mucho peor; Aquellas voces habían abierto heridas que apenas se habían cerrado con grandes esfuerzos...

- ¡Nadie esta hablando, Harry¡Tranquilízate por favor! – le pidió Draco con desesperación; Si Harry decía que se callaran, seguramente era por que alguien o algo le estaba hablando, aun cuando él no podía escuchar nada, así que debía buscar la manera de que Harry dejara de prestar atención a lo que aquellas voces decían¿Pero como, y sin ser eso suficiente, aquellas manos seguían jalándolo hacia el interior del espejo.

- _'¡Tu eres el único culpable, Harry Potter!'_ – aquella voz ya no era como las demás, y Harry la reconoció enseguida: Era la de Voldemort... De pronto, sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y que su cerebro se hundía en la oscuridad total de aquel lugar que durante tantos años intento evadir diciéndose a si mismo que él no tenía la culpa de ninguna de esas muertes, que ellos sabían a lo que se exponían, pero la verdad era otra, aquélla oscuridad lo despedazaba por dentro con una lentitud dolorosa que mas de una vez le había dado la idea de acabar con todo... Ya no deseaba ver a la gente sufrir por su culpa, y mucho menos deseaba ver a mas gente sacrificándose por él como si fuera una especie de héroe, cuando jamás se considero como tal¡Esta harto de tener que mostrarse fuerte cuando lo que deseaba era que todo acabara¡Estaba cansado de aparentar que estaba bien cuando se derrumbaba por dentro¡¡Estaba cansado de que todos dijeran que se preocupaban por él, pero siempre que mostraba debilidad, lo primero que hacían era regañarlo¡Estaba cansado de que a nadie le importara de verdad como se sentía¡Ya no quería ser visto como un héroe, Solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y que aquello acabara, como muchas otras veces en el pasado lo deseo...

- ¡No los oigas Harry¡Escúchame a mi Harry¡Escucha lo que tengo que decirte¡Es muy importante! – Harry escucho la voz de Draco muy lejos, casi como si éste le estuviera hablando en susurros desde el otro lado del aula, o quizás, era que él se estaba alejando de ese lugar... - ¡No te lo dije antes por que temía como reaccionarias, pero ahora lo que mas temo es perderte¿No lo ves? Lo mas importante para mi eres tu Harry¡Eres lo que mas amo, y jamás te dejare solo, jamás...! – de pronto, de una de las bolsas del pantalón de Harry brillo una hermosa luz plateada que los envolvió a ambos...

Al contacto con aquélla luz plateada, las manos soltaron a Harry y regresaron al espejo. El repentino cese de parte de aquellas manos, ocasiono que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de espaldas al suelo, solo que Draco seguía sujetando a Harry con firmeza. Cuando la luz ceso, Draco contemplo con terror que Harry tenía la cara bañada de sangre, y que estaba mucho mas pálido.

- Descuida Harry, Granger no debe tardar – le susurro mientras con su finísimo pañuelo de ceda verde le limpiaba la cara al Gryffindor, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente sostenido entre sus brazos.

Cuando hubo acabado de limpiarle la sangre de la cara, contemplo su pálido rostro: La cicatriz había dejado de sangrar, lo cual Draco consideró algo bueno, pero ahora, parecía una herida acabada de hacer, en lugar de una cicatriz de mas de 16 años... Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, Draco abrazo a Harry contra su pecho.

- ¡Oh, Harry, no me vuelvas a asustar así, por favor – le susurro al oído con delicadeza.

- ¿Es... Verdad? – la voz de Harry tembló en un tono apenas audible, seguramente debido al cansancio que debía sentir - ¿Es verdad... Lo que dijiste? – Draco le sonrió con ternura al verlo entreabrir los ojos con algo de esfuerzo.

- Si, es verdad... – Harry solo sonrió antes de rendirse a la inconciencia agotado por el cansancio que sentía y aquel torbellino de sentimientos, sin embargo, se sentía bien al estar rodeado por aquellos cálidos brazos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por sus comentarios n.n_**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6:_ CONFUSOS SENTIMIENTOS_**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde el incidente en aquélla aula, pero Harry aun no despertaba y aquello preocupaba a Draco, pese a que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que era normal que no despertara... Ahora que lo pensaba bien¿Por qué oiría a ese vegete, él tenía la culpa de todo lo que hasta ahora había sucedido, pero lo que mas coraje le daba, era que ese viejo ridículo sabia lo que sentía por el Gryffindor, y que lo había mandado a llamar para que hablaran sobre dicho tema... Pero debía admitir que había aprendido algo en toda aquélla platica.

**Flash Back**

Algunos segundos después de que Harry se desmayo, Snape apareció en la puerta del aula; Estaba pálido, y cuando los vio, se acerco a ellos apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué a sucedido, Draco! – le pregunto mientras se hincaba frente a Draco que aun mantenía firmemente abrazado el cuerpo inconsciente del Gryffindor.

- No estoy seguro, varias manos salieron de ese espejo... Granger dijo que era el Espejo de los Muertos... – Snape se volteo para ver el objeto que su ahijado le señalaba, y al verlo, su palidez se hizo mas notoria.

- ¡Severus, hay que llevar a Harry a la enfermería¡Se esta enfriando! – la voz de Draco lo regreso a la realidad y se apresuro a examinar al Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo lograron hacer que los Espíritus del espejo los liberaran? – le pregunto mientras le tocaba la frente a Harry.

- Todo fue muy confuso Snape, hubo una luz segadora... – intento explicarle Draco, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera él mismo alcanzaba a comprender.

- Regresa a las mazmorras Draco, yo me encargare de Potter – le ordeno mientras cargaba en brazos al Gryffindor.

- ¡No, yo voy contigo – se apresuro a decir Draco mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- No seas tonto Draco, Granger y Weasley estarán en la enfermería y querrán saber que es lo que paso... –

- Ni siquiera yo mismo se lo que paso, pero igual no se los diría si lo supiera... – Snape suspiro, cuando Draco se ponía así de necio, no había casi nada que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

- Hagamos algo, ve a mi despacho, y en cuanto acabe, yo te alcanzare para decirte que fue lo que paso¿Esta bien? – Draco asintió algo inseguro, pero creyó preferible eso, a no saber nada durante toda la noche, además, la paciencia de su padrino era muy limitada...

Cuando salieron del aula, Draco se encamino al despacho de Snape mientras éste se alejaba hacia la enfermería con Harry aun inconsciente.

Cuando llego se sentó en el sofá de su padrino, pero pronto, la desesperación lo obligo a pararse y comenzar a dar vueltas en el despacho en espera de que Snape regresara.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – exclamo Draco media hora después, aun que para él había parecido mas tiempo.

Casi una hora después, Snape ingreso al despacho y encontró a Draco mirando por la ventana, pero al escuchar que la puerta se abría, se volvió instintivamente en espera de ver aparecer a la persona que con tanta ansia esperaba.

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras surcaba el escritorio y se paraba delante de su padrino.

- Potter esta bien, Draco – le dijo su padrino mientras caminaba hacia su silla detrás del escritorio – Pero me gustaría que me dijeras que fue lo que paso exactamente... –

- Ya te lo dije: No lo se. Todo fue muy confuso, surgió una luz plateada y esas manos lo soltaron... – Draco intentaba recordar todo y cada uno de los detalles de aquel momento, pero había estado tan asustado, que al intentar recordar, se daba cuenta de que era muy poco.

- ¿Le dijiste algo a Potter? – pregunto su padrino mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- Intentaba tranquilizarlo, intentaba pedirle que dejara de gritar... –

- ¿Gritar¿Potter estaba gritando? – le pregunto Snape mirándolo con mayor interés - ¿Que gritaba? –

Draco intento hacer memoria antes de responder.

- Eran cosas que no tenían sentido, o por lo menos yo no les halle uno: Gritaba que se callaran, que él no tenia la culpa... – Draco sintió que el alma se le cayo a los pies cuando recordó aquello¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para no percatarse de eso?

- Draco¿Acaso sellaste el pacto con el medallón de Potter? – la mirada de Snape era aun mas penetrante que antes.

Draco intento pensar rápidamente en lo que había pasado, y si, en verdad lo había hecho, aun que en ese momento no pensaba en sellar el pacto con el medallón, si no en llamar la atención de Harry para que dejara de escuchar aquellas voces... Miro a Snape aun aturdido, y solo atino a asentir.

- El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo, Draco... –

- ¿Y por que tendría que ir! – protesto Draco.

- Por que ese destello de luz blanca no fue solo eso, Draco – le dijo Snape con una expresión que Draco no pudo descifrar¿Acaso estaba enojado con él?

- ¡Yo no quiero ir¡Él tiene la culpa de todo lo que a pasado¡¿Cómo se le ocurre traer un espejo tan peligroso a la escuela¡Esta loco...! –

- ¡Escucha bien, Draco, el profesor Dumbledore no esta loco, y además, nadie sabe como llego ese espejo aquí... Si quieres ayudar de verdad a Potter, debes escuchar lo que el profesor Dumbledore tiene que decirte... – Draco hizo un gesto de coraje contenido, pero no dijo nada y salió del despacho guiado por Snape.

Algunos minutos después, ambos se encontraban de pie frente a la gárgola, y después de que Snape pronunciara la contraseña, esta se abrió dejándolos pasar.

- Adentro – le indico Snape, pero no hubo necesidad de ello, pues Draco ya estaba de pie en el primer escalón.

Cuando llegaron y Snape abrió la puerta, Draco vio al director que estaba sentado en su cómoda silla con un semblante impasible, lo cual solo consiguió que su cólera aumentara¡¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera tan tranquilo después de lo que había sucedido!

- Buenas noches, joven Malfoy – le saludo el directos haciéndole una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento, cosa que el rubio hizo sin mirara al director – Ya puedes retirarte, Severus – el profesor Snape hizo una reverencia y salio del despacho – Esta noche a sucedido algo muy perturbador que me pone a dudar sobre lo seguro que este lugar puede ser para mis alumnos; No estoy seguro de quien a introducido el Espejo de la Muerte, pero como no lo podemos sacar, me temo que tendrá que permanecer aquí... –

- ¿Va a dejar ese espejo tan peligroso dentro de Hogwarts! – salto Draco furioso - ¿Acaso no le basto con lo que acaba de suceder? –

- Me temo que no comprendes Malfoy – le dijo Dumbledore con voz impasible, sin alterarse lo mas mínimo por la actitud de Draco – El Espejo de la Muerte, como acaban de comprobar tu y Harry, no puede ser tocado, ya que absorbe a los seres vivos, y los encierra en una dimensión de la que hasta ahora, nadie a encontrado salida... –

- ¿Entonces quien metió el espejo? – le pregunto Draco con tono duro.

- Debió de haber sido introducido por un ser que ya no esta vivo, Malfoy – aclaro el profesor Dumbledore con el mismo tono impasible – Al igual que el Espejo Oesed muestra los deseos mas grandes del corazón, el Espejo de los Muertos muestra los temores mas grandes del mismo, aun que de una manera muy diferente... –

- ¿Quiere decir... Que esos brazos eran...? –

- Eran un reflejo de lo que Harry siente. Él se culpa de la muerte de toda esa gente que se opone a Voldemort, aun cuando el no es culpable de nada – concluyo Dumbledore.

Draco se sumió en su asiento con un sentimiento enorme de culpa; En aquel momento no se había dado cuenta, y se culpaba por ello, al saber que sus sospechas eran correctas...

- Pero esa no fue la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras, Draco – Draco levanto la mirada y sus ojos gris metálico se toparon con los azules del director – Le pedí al profesor Snape que te trajera, pese a lo tarde que es, por que creo que hay algo muy importante de lo que tu y yo debemos hablar, y si, es referente a Harry – se apresuro a añadir al ver al chico abrir la boca – Esta noche sucedió algo que debo decir que no creí que sucediera tan pronto, y no me refiero al hecho de que el espejo halla aparecido en Hogwarts¿Acaso sabias lo que esa luz significa, Draco? – Draco negó con la cabeza, demasiado intrigado como para hablar – El profesor Snape me dijo que te contó el funcionamiento del medallón, así que no entrare en detalles: Esa luz que viste, fue la mas pura y a la vez poderosa defensa que el medallón puede otorgarle a Harry, Draco, y esa fuerza tu se la brindaste al sellar el pacto de protección mas poderoso que el medallón posee; Al sellar ese pacto, le brindaste a Harry la protección mas poderosa que jamás encontrara: La del amor... –

**End Flash Back**

Le había explicado que existen diferentes clases de amor: El amor de padres, que fue lo que salvo a Harry cuando era un bebe; El amor de amigos, que era el que le brindaban sus amigos Ron y Hermione; El amor de familia, que le brindaba Sirius, y que le brindan Lupin y todos los Weasley incluyendo a él pese a que era el director, pero que había un amor muy distinto a todos esos, y a la vez mas poderoso: El amor entre dos seres humanos, el amor que Draco sentía por Harry, y que seguramente Harry sentía por él, ya que de otra manera, el medallón no hubiera podido liberar el máximo escudo...

También le explico que esta vez no se necesito un sacrificio como el que hizo la madre de Harry para otorgarle el escudo que lo protegió durante años, pues este medallón podía crear ese mismo escudo con tan solo absorber un poco de la energía de quienes habían firmado el pacto, y que el escudo que protegía a Harry, esta vez era mucho mas poderoso, y lo mantendría seguro...

Le explico muchas cosas sobre la importancia de proteger a Harry, y aun que mas de una vez Draco estuvo a punto de preguntarle por que le contaba todo aquello, el director le dirigió una significativa mirada que le hizo comprender que pese a que el director se la pasaba encerrado todo el día en su despacho, se mantenía muy al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba con sus alumnos, o por lo menos, de casi todo...

Al final, cuando el director permitió a Draco salir, éste se encontraba consternado por la cantidad de información que el director le había revelado; Según palabras de Dumbledore, ahora él era el pilar mas importante para el medallón...

Quizás lo que mas coraje le daba, era saber que ese viejo estaba enterado de lo que sentía por Harry, pero aun así, le agradeció que le permitiera visitarlo mientras se encontraba en la enfermería, durante las rondas de Weasley y Granger.

Esa misma noche se encamino hacia la enfermería pese a la hora que era, pero como ahí se encontraba Ron, no creyó prudente entrar y regreso a las mazmorras, sin embargo, la noche siguiente pudo estar con él un rato, aun que Harry seguía dormido bajo los efectos de una pócima que Madame Pomfrey le había suministrado, así que solo se la paso contemplándolo y susurrándole cosas al oído... Se marcho minutos antes de que Hermione llegara de su ronda.

Era claro que durante las mañanas no podía visitar a Harry, ya que levantaría sospechas, y por otro lado, se pasaba todo el día vigilando a Zabini, a quien mas de 5 veces cacho intentando entrar furtivamente a la enfermería, cosa que no le daba buena espina proviniendo de alguien tan libidinoso como él; Mas de 3 veces lo había amenazado, pero solo lograba mantenerlo alejado de la enfermería por 2 o 3 horas, y no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer guardia a la puerta de la enfermería, y por lo visto, Zabini no tenía ninguna preocupación por perderse las clases, así que opto por petrificarlo, y esconderlo en algún aula vacía, detrás de alguna armadura o en los baños mientras él asistía a clases, cosa que le daba un poco mas de tiempo, y la seguridad de que Harry estaba a salvo...

Se topo con Ron y Hermione cercas de 2 veces cuando estaba cercas de la enfermería cuidando que Zabini no entrara, y aun que Ron no perdió el tiempo para insultarlo y decirle que se alejara de ahí, Hermione simplemente desviaba la vista y se mantenía callada, cosa que Draco atribuía a que era su forma de agradecerle en silencio haber salvado a su amigo; Cuando Ron comenzaba a propasarse con las palabras que empleaba, Hermione le hacia un hechizo silenciador y se lo llevaba lejos para evitar una pelea, mientras argumentaba el mal ejemplo que el pelirrojo daba al ser Prefecto, y estar ocasionando una pelea en pleno pasillo, sobre todo fuera de una enfermería.

De lo único que hasta ahora escuchaba hablar por parte del resto de los alumnos, era de suposiciones de ellos mismos hacían de cómo Harry había ido a dar a la enfermería 2 veces en menos de una semana, pues al parecer, ningún profesor estaba dispuesto a darles información de lo sucedido, así que se podía decir que los únicos alumnos que sabían lo que había sucedido, era él, Hermione y Ron.

* * *

- ¡Vamos Ron! – le apremio Hermione en un susurro, pues se encontraban dentro de la enfermería a solo 3 camas de la que Harry ocupaba – Mientras mas rápido nos vayamos, mas rápido regresaremos – Ron camino mas rápido para alcanzar a Hermione, y juntos salieron de la enfermería, en donde se separaron para comenzar la ronda de aquélla noche.

Cuando ambos se alejaron y desaparecieron por diferentes pasillos, Draco salió de detrás de una armadura en la que estuvo escondido en espera de que abandonaran la enfermería.

- Ya era hora – murmuro mientras ingresaba con paso silencioso a la enfermería.

Se detuvo al llegar a la cama que ocupaba Harry, y antes de sentarse, contemplo el pálido rostro del Gryffindor; Era verdad que el color había mejorado mucho, pues ya no se veía tan pálido, pero ahora la cicatriz era mucho mas notoria que antes, y Dumbledore le había explicado que se debía a los intentos de Voldemort para atacar a Harry, y como esa cicatriz era el vinculo entre ambos, era lógico que destacara mucho mas que antes... A Draco no le hacia nada de gracia aquello, y muchas de las cosas aun no le quedaban del todo claras, pero lo único que en aquel momento le importaba, era saber que Harry se estaba reponiendo.

- Mas vale que despiertes¿Entendido? Tu casa cuenta contigo para que ganen el partido del sábado, pero no creas que te la pondré fácil – le murmuro mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama, y lo contemplaba deseoso de verlo abrir los ojos – Si no estas ahí para guiarlos, ten por seguro que perderán. Te necesitan, eres el elemento mas fuerte del equipo, además, si me lo preguntas, Weasley sigue siendo un idiota como Guardián y dudo que pueda para los tiros de mi equipo. Tu equipo te necesita... Yo te necesito... Debes despertar... – Draco lo contemplo como si confiara que tras decirle eso, Harry abriría los ojos, pero no sucedió nada; La respiración de Harry seguía siendo lenta y pausada, sin tener alguna alteración... - ¡Con un demonio Potter, despierta de una buena vez! – la señora Pomfrey asomo la cabeza desde su despacho y le hizo a Draco una seña con el dedo de que bajara la voz - ¡Ya vez lo que ocasionas, Potter! – le espeto Draco en un susurro - ¡Te advierto que si no despiertas pronto, yo me voy a cansar de estar cuidando que Zabini se mantenga alejado de aquí! – y se levanto de la silla dispuesto a marcharse – Mas te vale despertar para la próxima que venga – y tras dirigirle una ultima mirada con la vana esperanza de verlo despertar, se alejo hacia la puerta.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente: Se sentía sumamente cansado, y la cabeza le dolía horrendamente; Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, y como veía borroso, dedujo que alguien le había quitado las gafas y que aun era de noche.

No tardo mucho en saber que se encontraba en la enfermería, pero tan pronto como lo recordó, su mente fue invadida por el eco de aquellas voces que una y otra vez le recordaban que era un asesino, o que de cierta manera, tenía la culpa de lo que les había pasado a aquellas personas que se habían opuesto a Voldemort...

Harry se incorporo sobre la cama, pero el peso de algo sobre su abdomen lo obligo a detenerse con la espalda en una postura de casi 90º.

- ¿Eh¡¿Qué¡¿Que pasa! – aparentemente Hermione se había quedado dormida y había recargado su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Harry, así que cuando éste se levanto, Hermione perdió el equilibrio y se despertó bruscamente, pero justo a tiempo para evitar caerse de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

- Lo siento Hermione – se disculpo Harry que había alcanzado a agarrarla.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo la chica cuando enfoco la mirada y vio a su amigo que la contemplaba algo asustado - ¡Ya despertaste! – y sin darle tiempo a Harry de sobreponerse a aquel susto, Hermione lo abrazo con desesperada alegría.

Un sonido de algo pesado golpeando contra el suelo, hizo a Hermione separarse de Harry, quien contemplo a su amigo Ron tirado sobre el suelo al lado de una silla, por lo que supuso que su amigo se había caído de ella, y que al igual que Hermione, había pasado la noche en la enfermería.

- Vaya que eres tonto, Ron – le dijo al chica mientras se apresuraba a ayudarle a pararse.

Harry se puso los lente y contemplo a Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ron a levantarse del suelo; Los conocía desde hace 6 años, y con ellos había vivido la mayoría de sus aventuras y desventuras, siempre apoyándolo, siempre ayudándolo. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo... Hermione ya no era aquélla niñita presumida, ahora era toda una señorita, y aun que seguía siendo la mejor de toda su generación, ya no molestaba tanto como antes, de hecho, se había convertido en un soporte muy fuerte en la vida de Harry, pues siempre lo ayudaba con cosas que él no comprendía, y en cuanto a Ron, bueno Ron seguía siendo su mejor amigo...

Ahora que lo pensaba, incluso Ron había cambiado¿Acaso él también había cambiado, por que no se sentía distinto, sentía que era el mismo que cuando ingreso por aquellas puertas en su primer año, solo que ahora llevaba un sentimiento de culpa clavado en su pecho, que lo ahogaba lenta y dolorosamente...

_- '¡No te lo dije antes por que temía como reaccionarias, pero ahora lo que mas temo es perderte¿No lo ves, lo mas importante para mi eres tu Harry¡Eres lo que mas amo, y jamás te dejare solo, jamás...!'_ – el estomago de Harry dio un vuelco al recordar las palabras de Draco, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que el rubio había estado viniendo a visitarlo, pues entre sueños escucho su voz mas de una vez pidiéndole que despertara... Aun era algo extraño para él aceptar que estaba enamorado de quien tan solo hace unos meses, era uno de sus mayores rivales...

Casi instintivamente, Harry miro Hermione para saber si esta, como la ultima vez, había visto a Draco colarse a la enfermería, por que casi estaba seguro de que su amiga sabia algo, pero la chica no lo veía, pues estaba ayudando a Ron a sentarse en la silla mientras lo regañaba.

- No sabes el gusto que nos da que por fin despertaras – le dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama – Nos tenias muy preocupados –

- Lo siento – se disculpo Harry.

- Lo importante es que ya despertaste, y justo a tiempo para que practiquemos para el primer partido de temporada que tendremos contra Slytherin – aquello hizo a Harry recordar algo que Draco le había dicho mientras permanecía dormido: Que necesitaba regresar al equipo para guiarlos, y que Ron era pésimo Guardián... La verdad era que Ron había mejorado mucho desde 5º.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí dormido? – pregunto mirando Hermione.

- Descuida, solo has estado dormido durante el fin de semana – le respondió su amiga sonriéndole – Pero hay gente que esta ansiosa por verte – agrego dirigiéndole una mirada significativa¿Acaso se refería a Draco? Aquello hizo que Harry se ruborizara y bajara la mirada para esquivar la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga.

- ¡Es verdad, todos los de Gryffindor están preocupados por ti – se apresuro a decir Ron, aun que Harry creía que su amigo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que Hermione había tratado de decir – Han venido a visitarte, pero la señora Pomfrey no les a permitido el acceso, somos los únicos que hemos podido venir ha verte –

- Ron, es hora de tu ronda – le recordó Hermione contemplando su reloj.

- ¡Oh, esta bien – y con gesto enfadado y aburrido, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- No queríamos que te quedaras completamente solo durante las noches, así que Ron y yo nos hemos estado turnando las rondas – le explico Hermione mientras veía a Ron alejarse – Primero va él, hace la ronda completa, y 20 minutos después de que regresa, voy yo, luego nos quedamos acompañándote una hora, y después volvemos a hacer nuestras rondas – Harry contemplo a su amiga y se percato de que parecía muy cansada.

- Hermione, no es necesario que estén todo el tiempo a mi lado – le dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable.

- No digas tonterías Harry, no podemos hacer nada mas por ti, así que por lo menos permítenos hacer esto – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole tiernamente – Por cierto, el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que te dijéramos que cuando te sintieras mejor fueras a verlo –

- ¿Y ahora que querrá? – se pregunto Harry en voz baja.

- Seguro quiere que le cuentes que fue lo que paso en el aula; Ya hablo conmigo, con Malfoy, y también con el profesor Snape – le comento Hermione – Supongo que también quiere hablar contigo –

- ¿Pero que quiere que le diga, ni siquiera yo mismo se lo que paso... – dijo Harry con un tono incomodo.

- Pues nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho de lo que ocurrió Harry. Yo salí del aula y corrí hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pero al subir las escalera me tope con Snape, así que le expliqué lo que estaba sucediendo. Él me dijo que fuera a avisarle a la profesora McGonagall, y que él iría a ayudarlos; Al inicio no me convenció, pero parecía preocupado, así que corría a avisar a la profesora McGonagall, y cuando regresaba junto con ella, nos encontramos con Ron, a quien la profesora mando por Dumbledore, y mientras Ron se alejaba hacia el despacho del directos, nosotras fuimos hacia el aula, pero antes de llegar, vimos que Snape ya te traía cargando... – la chica pareció pensativa por un momento – No nos explico nada, solo dijo que te habías desmayado, y cuando la profesora le pregunto respecto a Draco, le dijo que estaba bien y que lo había mandado a que esperara en su despacho. Eso es todo lo que nosotros sabemos –

- ¿Y que les pregunto el profesor Dumbledore? – quiso saber Harry mientras hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no preguntar por que el profesor Snape había pedido a Draco ir a su despacho a esperar.

- No lo se Harry, nos cito por separado después de asegurarse de que estabas bien; Primero hablo con Snape, después con Malfoy, y al ultimo hablo conmigo... –

- ¿Qué te pregunto? – inquirió Harry mirándola con interés.

- Solo me pregunto que era lo que yo había visto, y después de que le conté lo que vi, me dejo ir... Harry, tengo que hacerte una pregunta que es muy importante – Harry se percato de que la mirada de su amiga había cambiado, ahora era directa y segura, no inquisitiva como antes, y eso no le dio buena espina.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Malfoy? Desde que iniciamos el año, Malfoy se a mantenido a la raya con nosotros, y además, pensé que durante todos los castigos, en lugar de limpiar, estarían buscando la manera de pelearse... – Harry esquivo la mirada de su amiga.

- No se a que te refieres – dijo intentando sonar creíble.

- Y esa noche, cuando llegue atraída por tus gritos, suponiendo que seguramente estarían peleando de nuevo, vi algo que jamás creí ver: Malfoy estaba ayudándote, estaba arriesgándose a ser lastimado, pero jamás te soltó, eso sin restar que fue él quien propuso que yo fuera a buscar ayuda mientras se quedaba ayudándote – la mirada de Hermione se volvió penetrante.

- Es solo que Draco no es tan malo como aparenta – se apresuro a decir, forzando su voz para que sonara lo mas natural posible, cosa que fue un rotundo fracaso por la mirada llena de asombro e incredulidad que su amiga le dirigía - ¿Qué? – le pregunto aterrado ante la idea de haber cometido una imprudencia.

- ¿Lo llamaste Draco¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre¡¿Acaso estas enamorado de él¡¿Acaso él esta enamorado de ti! – Hermione había cambiado sus miradas indagadoras por miradas de penetrante astucia, pero le había hecho tantas preguntas a la vez, que Harry parpadeaba perplejo.

Cuando por fin cayo en la cuenta de todas las peguntas que le había hecho, Harry se incorporo de golpe sobre la cama mirando a Hermione indignado.

- ¿Qué dijiste¡¡Claro que no¡¿Cómo puede ser...! – pero sus palabras se fueron apagando en su garganta, pues ya no podía seguir negándose a esa realidad, o quizás era su corazón el que ya no deseaba seguir engañándose...

- ¿En verdad estas enamorado de él! – la cara de incredulidad de su amiga lo hizo sentir tan incomodo, que aparto la mirada hacia las blancas sabanas de su cama que brillaban de un lindo color plateado, gracias a la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por las ventanas.

- No es eso... Bueno, es que yo... La verdad... Si... – sentía que la cara le ardía de lo rojo que estaba; No recordaba haber estado en una situación mas embarazosa.

- ¿El siente lo mismo por ti? – le pregunto Hermione con una voz algo fría, lo que hizo a Harry pensar que seguramente su amiga debía estar furiosa con él, y no era para menos, mira que ir y enamorarte de uno de tus mas grandes rivales...

- Si... – murmuro con un hilo de voz – Pero ya lo sabias¿Verdad? – y con gran cautela levanto la cabeza para mirara a su amiga, que para asombro suyo, le sonreír ampliamente con una expresión de fraternal ternura¿Por qué demonios estaba tan contenta?

- ¡No sabes el gusto que me da Harry¡Ya comenzabas a preocuparme! – le respondió mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¿No estas molesta¿No estas decepcionada? – le pregunto sin comprender del todo la alegría de su amiga.

- ¿Enojada¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada? – le pregunto Hermione separándose de él con el cejo fruncido.

- Ah, no se, quizás por que por si no te has dado cuenta, no me gustan las mujeres si no los hombres, y para colmo de males no de cualquier hombre, si no Draco Malfoy – había una autentica nota de sarcasmo en su molesto tono de voz, pues le desesperaba que Hermione no comprendiera lo confuso que se sentía, y lo grave del asunto.

- ¡Ah, claro que no¡No digas tonterías¿Por qué me molestaría? Mira Harry, se que es algo extraño que te hayas enamorado de un hombre, y sobre todo de Draco Malfoy cuando él a sido uno de tus mayores rivales desde primero, pero así es el amor, tu no eliges de quien enamorarte, además, me e dado cuenta de que Draco también siente lo mismo que tu, y se que te protegerá, y la verdad eso me tranquiliza un poco mas – Harry parpadeo aun confuso por la explicación de Hermione, pero luego sonrió aliviado de saber que por lo menos no lo había odiado como él había temido, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, la explicación de su amiga, tenía mucha lógica.

- Gracias Hermione, no sabes cuanto aprecio tu apoyo –

- Para eso están los amigos, Harry – le respondió Hermione abrazándolo con ternura.

- ¿Y que pasara con Ron? – le pregunto con temor mientras ambos se separaban y Hermione volvía a sentarse.

- Ya veremos la manera de decírselo Harry, pero deberá de ser con mas calma, por que dudo que él entienda estas cosas – le respondió Hermione sonriéndole.

- No se que haría sin tu ayuda Hermione, eres la mejor – le dijo Harry devolviéndole una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

* * *

_**Capitulo Editado! Gracias por sus comentarios n.n**_


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7:_ EL MEDALLÓN_**

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto salió de la enfermería, se dirigió al despacho del profesor Dumbledore a regañadientes, pues Hermione lo obligo a ir después de que él dijo que iría a verlo mas tarde.

- ¡Te esperaremos en el Gran Comedor para desayunar! – le grito Ron al verlo alejarse.

Harry levanto la mano en señal de que le había escuchado mientras se alejaba rumbo a las escaleras; La verdad era que últimamente, cada visita que le hacia a Dumbledore terminaba convertida en una verdadera pesadilla para él, y tenía esa misma sensación esta vez...

Cuando llego a donde estaba la gárgola, y dijo la contraseña, esta se aparto para dejarle el paso libre, mas él no entro, se quedo contemplando las escaleras de caracol con algo de inseguridad.

- "Estoy seguro de que comprenderá si me tardo un poco mas en ir a verlo" - pensó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, pero cuando se dio media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse de aquel lugar, choco contra alguien y cayo al suelo con las gafas torcidas.

- Yo... Lo siento – se apresuro a decir mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba las gafas para poder ver con quien había chocado.

- Señor Potter¿Acaso ya termino su junta con el director? – la profesora McGonagall lo contemplaba con perspicacia desde el borde de sus gafas.

- No profesora, aun no entro – confeso Harry bajando la mirada avergonzado.

- Entonces entre, señor Potter – le apremio la profesora. Harry asintió e ingreso a las escaleras de caracol a regañadientes mientras la profesora lo contemplaba antes de que la gárgola volviera a su lugar.

- Adelante, Harry – Harry suspiro al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta, y tras tomar un poco de aire, giro la perilla.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en la silla tras su escritorio como casi siempre lo encontraba Harry cuando lo visitaba, y al verlo, el director le hizo la seña de que pasara y se sentara, cosa que Harry hizo después de cerrar la puerta al entrar al despacho.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Harry? – le pregunto con voz impasible, una vez que tomo asiento.

- Mucho mejor, gracias. Disculpe profesor¿Qué era ese espejo? Creí que era El Espejo Oesed, pero Hermione dijo que era... bueno, lo llamo El Espejo de los Muertos... – inquirió Harry frunciendo el entrecejo confuso.

- Así es Harry, ambos espejos se parecen mucho, pero a la vez son muy diferentes; Mientras El Espejo Oesed te muestra lo que mas desea tu corazón, el Espejo de los Muertos te muestra lo que mas temes – le explico Dumbledore; Harry recordó aquellas manos que salían del espejo y aquellas voces que aun que muy leve, aun resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Pero por que salieron esas manos, profesor? – pregunto aun sin comprender.

- Este espejo, además de mostrarte lo que mas temes, absorbe a quien se encuentre demasiado cercas – le explico el profesor.

- ¿Y que hace un espejo como ese en Hogwarts, señor? – pregunto Harry aun sin comprender del todo.

- No lo sabemos Harry, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, un ser vivo no podría tocar ese espejo, así que solo aquel ser que ya no esta vivo, es el único que puede tocarlo sin ser afectado –

- ¿Se refiere a Voldemort? – inquirió Harry esperanzado.

- No Harry, me temo que Voldemort aun es un ser vivo, quizás ya no sea un humano, pero aun esta vivo - ¡Genial, él que intentaba hacerse a la idea de que si tenía que matar a Voldemort, por lo menos no seria completamente un asesino ya que Voldemort seria menos que un ser vivo, pero Dumbledore le acababa de decir que aun que ya no fuera un ser humano completamente, aun era un ser vivo...

- ¿Entonces quien pudo meter el espejo al castillo, profesor? – pregunto intentando con aquello olvidar lo anterior.

- Esa es la parte que mas me preocupa Harry, por que si fueron capaces de entrar al castillo solo para meter un espejo... – no fue necesario que el profesor Dumbledore completará su idea, pues Harry ya sabia a lo que se refería.

Permanecieron callados algunos segundos antes de que el profesor Dumbledore volviera a hablar.

- Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte Harry, algo que no te dije cuando te entregué el medallón por miedo a que no lo aceptaras, pero ahora que el ciclo del mismo medallón esta completo, creo que es importante que sepas cuales son sus funciones completas – Harry contemplo confuso al director, y tras meter la mano en la bolsa derecha del pantalón, saco el medallón.

- ¿Qué otra función tiene, creí que su única función era la de suministrarme un escudo mas resistente a los ataques de Voldemort –inquirió mirando confuso al director.

- Y eso hace Harry, solo que es mucho mas complejo de lo que te imaginas¿No has visto detenidamente el medallón últimamente? – Harry miro al director con aprensión, antes de contemplar detenidamente su medallón en busca de algo nuevo, de algo extraño, de algo que no hubiera estado ahí la ultima vez, pero no había nada.

- No se ve nada diferente, profesor – le dijo levantando la mirada hacia el director que lo contemplaba impasible, pero con un extraño brillo en sus azules ojos que Harry no supo descifrar.

- Claro que si se ve Harry, solo míralo mas detenidamente – Harry hizo lo que el director le dijo, y fue cuando lo vio por fin: En aquellos extraños símbolos que tenía la estrella en cada pico, se encontraba escrita con letra minúscula, los nombres de algo... El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al leer el nombre de Hermione con una letra sumamente diminuta, en el pido superior derecho de la estrella, y con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, se fijo en lo que decía el símbolo de la parte superior izquierda de la estrella: Ron; En el pico inferior derecho: Dumbledore; En el pico inferior izquierdo estaba escrito su nombre: Harry, pero en el pico superior de la estrella, estaba un nombre que oprimió su corazón: Draco...

- ¿Por qué...? – pregunto Harry con un hilo de voz, inseguro de saber si en verdad deseaba saber...

- Escucha bien Harry, este medallón fue creado por poderosos magos. Es un articulo invaluable y único; Su poder excede las expectativas de cualquier mago, pero solo sirve como un escudo protector, sin embargo, para funcionar, necesita diferentes grados de protección... –

- ¿A que se refiere con diferentes grados de protección? – le pregunto Harry con un hueco en el estomago y los labios completamente secos.

- El primer grado de protección Harry, es el que el portador cede al medallón, el segundo grado de protección, es el que una persona muy cercana al portador cede al medallón, el tercer grado de protección, es el que los amigos del portador ceden al medallón, y el cuarto y mas poderoso grado de protección, es el que cede aquélla persona que te ama Harry – le explico el profesor con tono impasible.

- ¡Creí que dijo que nadie tendría que arriesgarse esta vez por mi! – estallo Harry levantándose de su asiento mientras miraba con reproche al director, sin importarle ser maleducado - ¡Por eso acepte usar el medallón, por que usted me había dicho que nadie se involucraría¡¡Me mintió! –

- Entiende que lo hice por tu bien Harry – se defendió Dumbledore en el mismo tono impasible de voz.

- ¿Qué sucederá con ellos ahora? – le pregunto con tono cortante.

- Ellos también están aportando energía para la protección que te brinda el medallón Harry; Aquella luz que te protegió en el aula, surgió de la máxima protección que el medallón puede otorgarte cuando el ultimo pacto fue firmado por la persona que te ama –

- ¿Por qué los esta involucrando¡¡Por que no los deja fuera de esto¡¡¿Acaso no le basta con jugar con mi vida como para también jugar con la de ellos! – protesto Harry sin sentarse mientras seguía contemplando al director con reproche y coraje; No le importaba que le hablara sobre Draco, ahora solo le importaba que él y sus amigos, incluso el director, corrían peligro, y de nuevo por su culpa.

- Créeme Harry, que cuando ellos firmaron el pacto con el medallón, eran concientes de lo que hacían – le dijo Dumbledore con el mismo tono de voz, pero con un semblante lleno de tristeza.

- ¡No me importa¡¡¿No lo ve¡¡Ya no quiero ser el culpable de mas muertes¡¡Demonios¡¡¿Por qué lo tuvo que hacer! – Harry se dejo caer sobre la silla y se tapo la cara con ambas manos. Sentía nauseas y muchísimas ganas de llorar...

- Deja de culparte por esos eventos Harry, tu no tiene la culpa – le dijo el director.

- ¡Es fácil decirlo cuando ustedes no a estado ahí y lo ha visto pasar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo! – estalló Harry furioso - ¡No pienso arriesgarlos a ellos! – y con un semblante de decisión, se paro de la silla y dejo el medallón sobre el escritorio del director.

- Esto no es algo que puedas decidir Harry – le dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con tristeza.

- ¡Claro que puedo¡No los arriesgare¡No quiero que sufran por mi culpa! – y sin decir mas, se alejo con paso decidido hacia la puerta, pero al girar la perilla, esta no se abrió - ¡Déjeme salir! –

- No hasta que te lleves el medallón –fue la respuesta de Dumbledore.

- ¡No quiero¡No puede obligarme¡No puede jugar con la vida de la gente! – exclamo Harry golpeando la puerta con desesperación - ¡Déjeme salir! –

- Nadie esta jugando con la vida de la gente Harry, entiende que lo único que deseo al igual que ellos, es protegerte, y este medallón es lo único que ahora puede hacerlo – intento explicarle Dumbledore.

- ¡No es justo¡¡Lo que hace no es justo! – dijo Harry apretando fuertemente la perilla.

- Solo nos preocupamos por ti – le afirmo Dumbledore.

- ¡Yo no quiero que se preocupen por mi¡¡Ya no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa¡¡Ya no quiero...! – pero la voz se apago en su garganta cuando estaba apunto de decir aquella palabra que en la soledad, mil veces había odiado. Vivir...

- Harry... –

- ¡Déjeme salir¡¡No quiero estar aquí¡¡Me mintió¡¡Déjeme salir! – Dumbledore suspiro con melancolía y tras un ademán con la mano, la puerta se abrió.

En cuanto se vio liberado de aquel lugar, Harry salió del despacho azotando la puerta tras él, por lo que no pudo darse cuenta de que por la mejilla de Dumbledore resbalaba una lagrima mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

* * *

¿Cómo se había atrevido¡¡Otra vez había hecho lo mismo que hizo cuando estaba en quinto¡¡¿Por qué¡¡¿Por que no podía comprender como se sentía él¡¡Ya estaba cansado de todo eso¡¡Ya no quería, no lo soportaba!

- Harry, te tardaste mucho – le dijo Ron al verlo pasar por el pasillo de Gran Comedor en donde Hermione y él lo estaban esperando.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – le pregunto Hermione al verlo tan agitado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dieron¡¿A que juegan ustedes dos! – Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión, pero fue Hermione la que cayo en la cuenta de lo que Harry quería decir, así que fue ella quien hablo primero.

- Harry, no te lo dijimos antes por que lo olvidamos por completo... –

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabían! – le interrumpió Harry, a quién ya no le importaba ser maleducado aun con quien la noche anterior se había sentido eternamente agradecido, lo único que ahora sabia, era que habían vuelto a ocultarle información importante, como había sucedido el año pasado...

- Lo supimos apenas ayer por la tarde Harry, pero como estábamos mas preocupados por que descansaras, se nos olvido por completo decírtelo... – Hermione tenía los ojos inundados de lagrimas ante la fría y colérica expresión de su amigo – Te lo íbamos a decir en cuanto salieras de tu castigo Harry¡De verdad, pero lo que sucedió en el aula hizo que lo olvidáramos por completo –

- ¡Me volvieron a mentir! – estallo Harry mirándolos furioso. Ron hecho una mirada asustada a su alrededor, de verdad que era una suerte que los demás alumnos se encontraran dentro de sus salones...

- ¡No fue nuestra intención, Harry! – chillo Hermione tapándose la cara con desesperación.

- No tienes por que ponerte en ese plan con nosotros Harry, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de esto que esta sucediendo – se defendió Ron mientras abrazaba a la chica para consolarla.

- ¡Juraron que jamás me volverían a ocultar nada! – le recrimino Harry sin importarle que Hermione estuviera llorando, en ese momento lo único que era capaz de sentir, era aquel odio y aquélla sensación de haber sido traicionado nuevamente.

- Harry... – Hermione aparto sus manos de su rostro y contemplo a Harry con aprensión - ¿En donde esta el medallón? –

- Ya no lo tengo – respondió Harry con frialdad. Hermione y Ron se miraron aterrados.

- ¡Harry, ese medallón es muy importante¡No puedes quitártelo, te lo había dicho...! –

- ¡No me interesa¡¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que dije! – le interrumpió Harry mirándola furioso.

- Aun así ese medallón es lo único que durante esta semana te a mantenido vivo y lo sabes... –

- No lo quiero y no volveré a usarlo, así que ahórrate tus sermones¿Quieres? – le interrumpió Harry mirándola con dureza.

- ¡No le hables así! – salto Ron indignado.

- Tu mejor mantente callado Ron – le atajó Harry mirándolo con frialdad.

- ¡No permitiré que nos hables en ese tono Harry, comprendo muy bien como te sientes, pero...! –

- ¡Tu no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento, Ron! – le grito Harry.

- ¿Cómo quieres que tenga una idea, si ni siquiera nos lo cuentas! – le recrimino Ron.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te cuente algo, si eres la persona mas testaruda que...! – antes de que pudiera terminar, Ron ya se había abalanzado contra él y le había soltado un puñetazo en plena cara, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Ron¡¡Harry! – exclamo Hermione aterrada al ver a Harry en el suelo.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, Ron! – le espetó Harry mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba las gafas.

- ¡Por favor, deténganse! – pido Hermione poniéndose entre ambos al verlos sacar las varitas sin dudar - ¡No vale la pena que armen un pleito como este justo fuera del Gran Comedor! –

- ¡Él comenzó! – se defendió Ron mirando con furia a Harry.

- ¡No seas llorón! – lo provocó Harry, pues en aquellos momentos no le importaba el hecho de que estaba peleando con su mejor amigo, o que una de las personas que el mas valoraba, estaba entre ellos intentando detenerlos con desesperación y lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Harry, por favor! – le pido Hermione mientras sujetaba a Ron para que no se abalanzará contra él.

Ron y él intercambiaron miradas llena de furia.

- ¡Me voy de aquí! – dijo Harry al final.

- ¿Qué¡¿A dónde vas! – le pregunto Hermione asustada al verlo guardar su varita y levantar su mochila que había dejado en el suelo cuando se cayo debido al golpe que Ron le propino, pero Harry no le respondió, y tras echarse la mochila al hombro, se alejo a paso veloz.

- ¡Déjalo que se vaya! – le dijo Ron aun mirando a Harry resentido.

- ¡No digas tonterías Ron! – le reprendió Hermione - ¡Sabes perfectamente que Harry no puede andar por ahí sin la protección del medallón¡Si Voldemort se da cuenta...! – no hubo necesidad de decirlo, pues Ron sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría.

- ¡Él no aceptara que lo acompañemos! - repuso mientras buscaba su mochila.

- Creí que dijiste que te sentías bien de saber que lo ayudabas en algo – le espeto Hermione mirándolo reprobadoramente.

- ¡Y lo sostengo, es solo que ahora esta enojado... – dijo Ron algo inseguro.

- ¡A Voldemort no le importara que Harry este enojado, si él quiere atacarlo lo atacar! – le espeto Hermione – Mira, yo lo iré a buscar y tu iras a ver al profesor Dumbledore para pedirle que te de el medallón, seguro él lo tiene –

- ¿Y que hago yo con el medallón? – pregunto Ron sin comprender.

- ¡Traerlo! Yo intentare convencer a Harry de que debe traerlo consigo – y tras decirle eso, salio corriendo hacia la dirección que Harry había tomado.

Ron permaneció contemplando a Hermione hasta que la perdió de vista, y después hecho a correr había el despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

Se sentía terrible, le había gritado a sus mejores amigos, los había tratado como si ellos fueran los culpables de lo que sucedía, pero lo había hecho guiado únicamente por lo que en esos momentos sentía, y en aquel momento al igual que ahora, no paraba de sentirse traicionado.

Sentía una furia incontenible, y lo único que en verdad deseaba era estar solo, no quería ver a nadie, no quería desquitar el coraje que lo consumía, con gente que no tenia la culpa de que su vida fuera un infierno...

- ¡Maldición! – exclamo tirándole una patada a la armadura que estaba delante de él, pero aquello solo ocasionó que se lastimara el pie.

- Te vas a lastimar si sigues golpeando las armaduras, Harry – aquélla voz hizo que aquel sentimiento de culpa se hiciera aun mas grande; Lo que menos deseaba ahora era verlo, pues no deseaba desquitar su coraje con él, como lo había hecho con sus amigos...

Con lentitud levanto la mirada y sus verdes ojos se toparon con aquel par de ojos grises que lo miraban preocupado.

- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto Draco mientras daba un paso hacia él.

- ¡No te acerques! – grito Harry dando a su ves un paso hacia atrás, lo que casi ocasiona que cayera al pisarse por accidente la túnica.

- ¿Quién te golpeo? – le volvió a preguntar Draco dando otro paso hacia él mientras lo miraba aun mas alarmado.

- ¡Eso es algo que no te importa, Malfoy! – y tras decir aquello, paso de largo a Draco, quien se quedo ahí parado parpadeando confuso ante la reacción del Gryffindor.

Le había costado mucho trabajo y autocontrol poder decir aquellas palabras sin demostrar lo mal que se sentía al pronunciarlas, pero sabia que era lo mejor, por lo menos en esos momentos era lo mejor, y como no deseaba quedarse a ver el efecto que sus frías palabras habían ocasionado, se alejo corriendo, seguro de que la próxima vez que se topara con Draco, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos... Quizás la próxima vez que lo viera, Draco lo trataría con la misma frialdad que años atrás, y si lo pensaba detenidamente, quizás lo mejor era que lo odiara, así no se arriesgaría en nada por su culpa, la única pregunta que ahora rondaba su mente era¿Él podría aceptar perderlo justo ahora que había aceptado lo que sentía?

* * *

- ¡Harry¡¡Harry¿En donde se habrá metido! – Hermione había perdido de vista a Harry hacia un buen tiempo, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle.

- Si buscas a Potter, acaba de pasar por aquí con un genio del demonio – aquélla voz hizo estremecer a Hermione, y cuando llevo la vista hacia la persona que le hablaba, vio a Malfoy parado al pie de la escalera que apenas se disponía a subir.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamo, aun que ya sabia que era él. Casi de inmediato recordó el motivo de que se encontraba ahí - ¿Has visto a Harry¿Hacia donde se fue? – Draco le señalo el pasillo que estaba detrás de él.

Hermione subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que le fue posible, pero al pasar al lado del rubio, éste la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – le pregunto sin mirarla y con un gesto indiferente en su pálido rostro.

- Antes de que te responda, quiero que me digas algo – le dijo Hermione soltándose de Draco, quien la contemplo impasible.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto con su acostumbrada indiferencia.

- Que me digas cuales son tus intensiones con Harry – inquirió Hermione mirándolo decidida.

Draco la miro indeciso durante algunos segundos, pero luego decidió que si Hermione sabia eso, era por que Harry se lo había dicho, además, desde antes de que Harry lo supiera, ella parecía haberse dado cuenta, y jamás se mostró en desacuerdo...

- ¿Qué que intensiones tengo con Harry? – repitió mirándola divertido.

- Si¿Es verdad que lo amas, o solo estas jugando con él, por que si ese es el caso, quiero que sepas que... –

- No es necesario que me amenaces Granger, y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado si me crees o no respecto a lo que siento por Harry, pero si quieres escucharlo de mi directamente, esta bien, es verdad, quiero a Harry – ante el asombro de Draco, en el rostro de Hermione se dibujo una sonrisa.

- No lo dudaba Malfoy, pero me preocupa mucho Harry y solo quiero lo mejor para él, y si lo mejor para él es estar contigo, no me opondré... – Draco la miro aun asombrado, al tiempo que un extraño sentimiento de gratitud nacía hacia aquélla chica a la que siempre había odiado por ser una 'Sangre Sucia', pero parecía que aquello no importaba ahora – Harry se quito el medallón... – aquellas palabras lo hicieron regresar a la realidad de una manera tan brusca, que tardo unos segundos mas en comprenderlas y cuado lo hizo, busco con la mirada a Hermione para que se explicara mejor, pero la chica ya se había alejado por el pasillo que él le había señalado.

Draco siempre había pensado que Harry era bastante ingenuo y torpe, pero era un completo idiota si se había quitado el medallón... Miro hacia el pasillo por donde tanto Harry como Hermione habían desaparecido, y después de meditarlo unos segundos, se hecho a correr para intentar alcanzar a Hermione o encontrar a Harry, pues comprendía la desesperación de Hermione por encontrarlo.

* * *

- Tranquilízate Hermione – le pidió Ron mientras la abrazaba con ternura; Ambos se encontraban en uno de los desolados pasillos en donde tan solo hace unos segundos, Hermione se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente al no encontrar a Harry por ningún lado, lo cual ya era alarmante, pues no había acudido a ninguna de las clases y comenzaba a oscurecer.

- ¡Puede.. Puede... Puede haberle pasado algo... Algo malo! – sollozo Hermione con la cara oculta en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- Nada malo le va a pasar Hermione, además, el castillo es demasiado grande para dar por hecho que ya lo buscamos en todos lados – le animo Ron mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

- ¿Pero en donde esta! – le pregunto Hermione mirándolo desesperada y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- Eso no lo se Hermione, pero creo que si no lo encontramos antes de que se de el toque de queda, tendremos que avisarle al profesor Dumbledore o a la profesora McGonagall – sentencio Ron mirándola preocupado.

- Entonces es mejor que sigamos buscándolo – dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas.

- ¡Así me gusta, Hermione! – le dijo Ron sonriéndole – Ya veras que Harry esta bien, quizás solo quiere algo de privacidad en estos momentos – Hermione asintió mientras interiormente, rezaba para que nada malo le pasara.

* * *

- Estoy seguro de que Granger y Weasley aun no lo encuentran. ¡Demonios¡¿En donde rayos te metiste, Harry! – murmuro Draco mientras caminaba por uno de los desolados pasillos del cuarto piso.

Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a buscar por el lado norte del castillo, así que él creyó prudente buscar del lado contrario, y cuando se topaba con alguien que parecía venir del lado norte, les preguntaba si había visto a los Prefectos de Gryffindor: El ultimo chico al que le pregunto era de primero, y le había dicho que los había visto caminando como si buscaran algo por el tercer piso, pero de eso ya hacían casi 15 minutos...

- Hace rato que se dio el toque de queda para los de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto – murmuro para si mismo mientras consultaba su reloj de bolsillo, un hermoso reloj de oro regalo de su padre hace ya varios años - ¿En donde pudo haberse metido como para que no lo encontraran durante todo el día? Es lógico que no puede estar oculto en las aulas, pues hasta hace 1 hora todas estaban ocupadas... – la cabeza le empezaba a doler de tanto pensar, y la verdad estaba llegando a los limites de su paciencia.

- ¡Hiciste que nos perdiéramos! – escucho que alguien exclamaba, y por el tono de voz, supo que era una alumna de primer año.

- Tu no ayudaste mucho – aquella voz parecía la de otro alumno de primero.

- Estamos bastante lejos de la torre... – escucho decir a la chica.

- Y no podemos subir mas, el sexto piso esta prohibido para todos los alumnos – comento el chico justo al mismo tiempo que al doblar por un pasillo, aparecieron ante la vista de Draco.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto Draco con su acostumbrado tono peligrosamente frió e indiferente.

- Nosotros... Nos perdimos – le respondió la chica mirándolo aterrada, pues pese a ser de primero, ya habían experimentado el poderío del príncipe de las serpientes, y casualmente, ambos eran alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor.

- Su torre no queda por acá par de bobos, queda del otro lado – se mofo Draco mirándolos con amenazadora superioridad – Pero como están fuera a deshoras... – añadió mirándolos burlón – Le restare a su casa 10 puntos por cada uno – la chica y el chico se miraron aun mas asustados - ¡Y ahora váyanse! – les espeto al ver que no se movían.

Ambos Gryffindor se alejaron corriendo, pues no deseaban que su casa perdiera mas puntos, sin embargo, conociendo a Draco Malfoy, creían una suerte que solo les hubiera bajado 10 puntos a cada uno, pues al inicio creyeron que terminarían en el despacho del profesor Snape.

Al verlos lo suficientemente lejos, Draco quito aquel gesto altanero, el cual fue remplazado por la desesperación y la preocupación.

- No tengo tiempo para castigar a unos mocosos de primero, necesito encontrar a Harry – se dijo mientras daba un par de pasos dispuesto a emprender de nuevo su búsqueda, pero entonces, en su mente resonaron las palabras del chico de primero: _- 'Y no podemos subir mas, el sexto piso esta prohibido para todos los alumnos' –_

Draco sintió que en su pecho renacía la esperanza¡¿Cómo no lo pensó antes! Al inicio de año, el director les había prohibido a todos los alumnos ingresar al sexto piso, aun que no había dicho la razón, inclusive los Prefectos tenían prohibido el acceso, y como desde entonces omitía el sexto piso, ni por su cabeza paso la idea de que ahí podría estar ocultándose Harry...

Sin perder el tiempo hecho a correr hacia el sexto piso mientras sentía que el corazón le latía aceleradamente ante la idea de encontrar por fin a Harry.

- "Que este ahí, que este ahí" - pensó mientras subía los últimos escalones, pero al llegar al sexto piso, contemplo con aprensión un pasillo en penumbras, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por los enormes ventanales.

Camino algunos metros agudizando la mirada y el oído por si lograba percibir algo, pero el pasillo estaba en completo silencio... Tras caminar por un rato, logro escuchar algo, eran unos murmullos incomprensibles, casi imperceptibles, pero algo le decía que pertenecían a la persona que con tanta desesperación buscaba...

- ¿Harry? – susurro con delicadeza mientras agudizaba aun mas su oído, pero cuando sus palabras rompieron el sepulcral silencio, aquellos murmullos secaron de inmediato.

Segundos después, el silencio fue roto por el eco de una puerta rechinando al abrirse, por lo que Draco corrió siguiendo aquel eco antes de que desapareciera por completo.

- ¡Se que esas aquí, Harry! – grito con la esperanza de que el ojiverde lo escuchara - ¡No te escondas y sal, por favor! – tras decir esto guardo silencio nuevamente por si Harry respondía, lo cual no sucedió.

Los otros 5 minutos se la paso caminando en la penumbra de aquel piso, agudizando el oído con la esperanza de volver a escuchar algún sonido que delatara la ubicación del Gryffindor.

- Ya no, por favor, haz que se calle, no quiero oírlo, haz que se calle, quiero que se calle... – aquella voz era la de Harry, estaba seguro de eso, pero se escuchaba quebrada y dolida¿Qué le pasaba?

Sin perder el tiempo hecho a correr siguiendo aquellas palabras que resonaban como lamentos fantasmales entre los muros del castillo, mas a cada paso, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, pues había comprendido que si Harry volvía a escucharle, se callaría para que no lo encontrara.

- ...No lo hagas, no puedes hacerlo, haz que se calle, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero... – Draco se paro frente a una puerta en donde podía escuchar mas claramente aquellas palabras llenas de desesperante dolor.

Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta, la cual rechinó con un ruido fantasmal en medio de la penumbra, pero aquello no pareció inmutar al residente de aquel lugar, pues no paro de murmurar.

- ...Por favor, ya no, que se calle, que se calle... – Draco agudizo la mirada al ingresar a aquel lugar en penumbras, que al igual que las demás, era un aula, pero se encontraba completamente vacía a excepción de aquello que estaba acurrucado en una de las esquinas, temblando compulsivamente...

- ¡Harry! – exclamo aterrado mientras ingresaba al aula.

Se acerco a él con cautela, como si temiera que al percatarse de su presencia, el chico intentara huir, sin embargo, Harry no prestaba atención al nuevo ocupante de aquélla estancia, pues tenía cabeza oculta entre las piernas, y los oídos tapados fuertemente con ambas manos mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, a la par que continuaba murmurando.

- ¿Harry? – su tono fue delicado al dirigirse a Harry, quien con lentitud, y dejando de hablar al igual que dejando de taparse los oídos, dirigió su mirada hacia Draco; Sus verdes ojos brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas.

- ¡No te acerques! – la voz de Harry fue fría y terminante.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto Draco deteniéndose a menos de metro y medo de él.

- ¡Vete! – exclamo Harry ocultando nuevamente su cara entre sus rodillas.

- Por favor Harry... –

- ¡No¡Vete! – volvió a exclamar sin mirarlo, cosa que aprovecho Draco para romper la distancia que los separaba mientras se hincaba al lado de Harry y acariciaba con ternura su alborotado cabello.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – le pregunto Harry con voz cansada.

- Prometí que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara, y también jure que si no podía ayudarte, por lo menos no dejaría que estuvieras solo – le respondió Draco abrazándolo con ternura.

- No quiero que te lastime, no quiero que lastime a nadie, pero lo hará si continúan cercas de mi – murmuró Harry sin oponer resistencia a aquel abrazo que le brindaba paz y tranquilidad.

- Es inevitable que muchos mueran en esta batalla Harry, pero tu mejor que nadie debes comprender lo importante que es para nosotros protegerte, por que tu también lo sientes, tu también deseas protegernos... – le respondió Draco sonriendo, pues al parecer, Harry comenzaba a calmarse.

- No quiero que nada malo les pase... – dijo Harry con tono cansado mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Nada malo nos pasara Harry. Nosotros tampoco queremos que te pase nada malo, por eso debes usar el medallón, por que es la única forma que tenemos de ayudarte, de protegerte... –

- ¿No estas molesto? – le pregunto en el mismo tono cansado, mas Draco logro percibir un débil tono inseguro.

- Si te refieres a como me hablaste la ultima vez, la verdad si me molesto, pero te comprendo, quizás no sepa lo que sientes, pero intento comprender... – le respondió Draco con delicadeza.

- Perdón... – susurro Harry que comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

- No tienes por que disculparte por eso ahora, lo mejor será que descanses... – Harry asintió casi sin fuerzas mientras sonreía levemente: Aquellas imágenes, incluso aquélla voz había desaparecido, y ahora se sentía mas tranquilo con la presencia de Draco junto a él.

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por sus comentarios n.n_**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8:** **_SENTIMIENTOS..._**

La mañana siguiente, Harry había aparecido en el gran comedor y se había sentado junto a Ron y Hermione sin dirigirles la palabra; Se veía algo pálido, pero mas calmado que el día anterior...

Ron lo contemplo con miedo, sin embargo, Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco tomaba asiento junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto algo insegura.

- Mejor, gracias- respondió Harry con un tono algo indiferente y frió, pues aun le costaba trabajo hablarles con normalidad.

- Me alegra que se te haya pasado el... – antes de terminar, Hermione le había dado un fuerte codazo en las costillas a Ron.

El resto del día, ambos acompañaron a Harry sin hablarle, pues él parecía muy indeciso de dirigirles la palabra, y como lo que menos deseaban era que se molestara de nuevo y saliera huyendo, decidieron seguirlo sin hablar, simplemente apoyándolo con sus presencias, aun que eso no parecía gustarle a Ron, quien tenía ganas de charlar con Harry, pues la verdad le incomodaba estar todo el tiempo callado como si alguien hubiera muerto, mas Hermione, al notar su incomodidad, le había dicho: _"Hay veces que el silencio dice mas que mil palabras"_ Lógico fue que después de esto, ella tuvo que explicarle a lo que se refería, pues Ron no comprendió ni papas.

Esa misma tarde después de su ultima clase, Harry puso un letrero en la sala común en donde avisaba que dado que el primer partido de la temporada seria entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, y el equipo no había practicado, había apartado el campo todos los días de ahí al juego para practicar después de clases mientras que los de Slytherin practicarían durante los descansos entre clases.

Cada vez que Harry y Draco se topaban por algún pasillo, Hermione les dirigía penetrantes miradas, pues Harry aun parecía algo indeciso en contarle lo sucedido, y la chica no quería presionarlo, pero también se moría de curiosidad, curiosidad que Ron como era lógico, no comprendía.

- Vaya que es raro que quieras acompañarnos, Hermione – inquirió Ron al verla bajar al campo junto con el resto del equipo.

- Solo quiero verlos entrenar – respondió Hermione con simpleza mientras le dirigía una mirada a Harry, el cual parecía agobiado por la presencia de Ginny, quien no había parado de hablar con él desde que llego a los vestidores.

- ¿No hacen una bonita pareja? – le pregunto Ron en voz baja mientras contemplaba a Harry y Ginny con ternura.

- Si claro, se ven hermosos – respondió Hermione sarcástica mientras se alejaba de Ron y se ponía entre Ginny y Harry.

- Hola Ginny¿Cómo te ha ido? – le pregunto sonriéndole mientras veía como Harry se alejaba de ellas dirigiéndole una imperceptible sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- ¡Ah, hola Hermione – le respondió Ginny notablemente molesta por su intromisión en la platica – A mi me ha ido muy bien, pero ¿Por que te has metido de esa manera en nuestra plática, creí que eras mas educada –

- Lamento si interrumpí algo Ginny¿De que hablaban? – pregunto curiosa mientras le dirigía una leve sonrisa que ocultaba el coraje que le daba la forma en que le había hablado.

- Estamos hablando sobre Dean; Harry dice que es un chico bastante agradable, pero eso no quita lo estúpido que últimamente se a comportado conmigo... Le dije que pienso terminar con él – le respondió Ginny ligeramente incomoda.

- ¿Y por que se lo cuentas a...? – la pregunta de Hermione quedo en el aire, pues cuando apenas la hacia, inconscientemente su mente formulo la respuesta. Lo había olvidado por completo¡Ginny seguía enamorada de Harry!

- ¿Te sucede algo, Hermione? – le pregunto Ginny al verla detenerse.

- No, estoy bien. Ahora discúlpame, tengo que hablar con Harry de algo... – y sin decir mas, se alejo hacia donde se encontraba Harry, pero para desgracia de ésta, Ron estaba a su lado, así que por el momento no podía decirle lo que quería.

Hermione se sentó en una de las bancas y los observo practicar los primero 10 minutos antes de hartarse... La verdad era que siempre le había parecido aburrido el Quidditch, aun que quizás se debía a que jamás le había tomado verdadero interés o jamás lo había jugado.

Harry dirigía espectacularmente al equipo, y en menos de 15 minutos capturo por primera vez la Snitch terminando el juego con un marcador de 5 goles, lo cual no era tan malo si se tenía en cuenta que las cazadoras habían intentado anotarle cercas de 20 veces a Ron.

- ¡Vamos! – les grito Hermione aplaudiendo para animarles, ya que era lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos.

- ¡Lo intentaremos de nuevo! – les anuncio Harry soltando nuevamente la Snitch.

Al ver a Harry salir volando en busca de la Snitch, los demás comenzaron con sus respectivos trabajos: Las Cazadoras intentando anotar, el Guardián protegiendo, y los Golpeadores alejando la Bludger...

Hermione suspiro al ver la facilidad con la que Ginny le metió un gol a Ron, quien estaba distraído esquivando la Bludger que se había acercado demasiado a los postes.

- ¡Me iba a golpear la Bludger! – se quejo al ver a Ginny celebrar.

- ¡No seas llorón! – le respondió Ginny burlona.

- ¡Dejen de pelear y concéntrense en el entrenamiento! – les atajó Harry esquivando la Bludger al pasar junto a ellos, pues aparentemente había vuelto a ver la Snitch cercas de la parte inferior de los postes.

Hermione siguió con la mirada a Harry, la verdad era que siempre le había fascinado la agilidad y destreza que Harry tenía sobre la escoba, pero sobre todo, la facilidad con la que se le daba capturar a la escurridiza Snitch si se tenía en cuanta lo pequeña que era y la enorme velocidad a la que se movía... Sabia que todos los puestos eran importantes en un equipo de Quidditch, pues por algo era un Equipo, además de que había escuchado a Harry y a Ron cuando comentaban las posiciones, sin embargo, en lo personal pensaba que la posición mas maravillosa e importante de todas, era sin lugar a dudas la del Buscador.

Harry busco cercas del suelo por algunos minutos, pero al parecer la había vuelto a perder de vista, así que volvió a elevarse para intentar buscarla desde la parte superior del campo.

Hermione paseo la mirada por todo el campo en un intento de encontrar ella misma la Snitch, mas su mirada se detuvo en cierto rubio que se encontraba parado en una de las puertas de acceso al campo, semioculto entre las sombras.

Sin llamar demasiado la atención de los demás, Hermione se paro y salio del campo dispuesta a saber la razón por la que Draco se encontraba ahí, aun que quizás ya lo sabia, y solo quería confirmarlo...

- ¡Vaya, un Slytherin espiando al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor antes del primer partido... – la voz de Hermione sobresalto a Draco, el cual estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella se acercaba – O quizás no espía al equipo y solo vino a ver a una personita en particular... – inquirió sonriéndole, mientras se paraba a su lado para seguir contemplando al equipo entrenar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Draco recuperando su tono frió e indiferentemente altanero.

- La pregunta correcta no seria que hago yo aquí Malfoy, si no ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – inquirió la chica mirándolo de reojo, para luego volver a contemplar al equipo.

- Nada que te importe – le respondió Draco desviando la mirada hacia el campo, aun que se sentía bastante incomodo ante la idea de que Hermione lo estuviera interrogando, pues era claro que sabia lo que hacia ahí.

- ¡Oh, claro que me importa, ya te lo había dicho antes, todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry me importa, y mucho, pero si no vienes a verlo a él, y a diferencia vienes a espiarlos, entonces tendré que advertirte que te vayas... – su tono no era amenazante, y seguía sonriendo mientras observaba como Ron paraba una anotación de Katie.

- Quieres mucho a Harry¿Verdad? – observo Draco mientras continuaba contemplando a Harry que buscaba la Snitch desde la parte superior del campo.

- No puedes imaginarte cuanto, aun que claro, de manera diferente. Él y Ron fueron mis primeros amigos, y se que puedo confiar en ellos, pues nunca me defraudaran... Ambos tienen caracteres distintos, y mientras Ron es un tontote de primera, Harry es la persona mas dulce y comprensiva que podrás encontrar; A veces pienso que es injusto que tenga que sufrir todo esto... – Draco contemplo a Harry durante algunos segundos.

- Creo que ninguno de nosotros cree justo eso – respondió por fin.

- Tu lo convenciste de que regresara con nosotros¿Verdad? – inquirió Hermione mirándolo segura de sus sospechas.

- Será mejor que sea él quien te lo cuente, creo que te tiene mucha confianza y cariño, siempre habla de lo maravillosa y amable que eres – respondió Draco mirando a Harry que volaba haciendo un ovalo en la parte superior del campo en busca de la Snitch.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada, pero agradecida.

- Jamás permitiré que nada malo le pase, Ron y yo lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas si es necesario, y se que lo mismo harás tu – dijo mientras contemplaba a Harry que parecía haber vuelto a encontrar la Snitch, y descendía en picaba de lado opuesto a donde entrenaban.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Granger? – Hermione contempló a Draco, quien se había dado la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto curiosa.

- Jamás pensé que podría llegar a mantener una conversación normal contigo... Y me agrada – Draco miro de reojo a Hermione mientras le sonreía, y para su asombro, la joven le sonrió a su vez con ternura.

- Yo tampoco pensé que algún día te vería como otra cosa que no fuera un enemigo, pero creo que este cambio se debe al cariño que ambos sentimos por Harry, por que los dos lo queremos, aun que de maneras diferentes, y se que lo que mas deseamos es protegerlo y que sea feliz –

- Tienes razón – dijo Draco mientras se alejaba. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada.

- "Ahora no tengo dudas, lo mejor es que Harry este con Draco" - pensó mientras sonreía y se volvía hacia el campo, justo a tiempo para ver a los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor descender al césped para descansar un poco.

Los integrantes del equipo se dispersaron, y mientras algunos se fueron a sentar, otros siguieron volando alrededor del campo. Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione al verla que venia de un lado diferente del campo.

- ¿De donde vienes Hermione? – le pregunto Ron cuando la alcanzaron.

- Decidí ir a caminar – le respondió Hermione sonriéndole.

Después de algunas horas mas de intenso entrenamiento, el equipo se retiro a las regaderas completamente agotado, para después dirigirse al castillo.

- Pues creo que lo han hecho muy bien. Harry cada vez es un mejor Buscados, y Ron esta adquiriendo practica como Guardián – les comento Hermione cuando los vio salir de las duchas a los vestidores completamente cambiados y listos para marchar al castillo.

- Eso es verdad – afirmo Ron entusiasmado.

- Los acompaño – dijo Ginny alcanzándolos cuando salieron de los vestidores.

Durante el camino hacia la sala común, Hermione no le quito la vista de encima a Ginny, quien platicaba animadamente con Harry, el cual parecía haber mejorado de humor tras el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto Ron al ver que la chica no quitaba los ojos de su hermana y su amigo.

- Nada – se apresuro a responder Hermione restándole importancia.

* * *

- ¿Alguien a visto mi corbata? – pregunto Seamus con desesperación la mañana del miércoles, pues de por si ya se les había hecho tarde.

- Yo no e visto nada – le respondió Ron que estaba atándose las agujetas de sus zapatos.

- ¡Demonios! - exclamo Seamus exasperado mientras abría su baúl.

- ¿No tienes otra de repuesto? – le pregunto Neville mientras se abrochaba la camisa lo mas rápido que podía, pero con lo torpe que era, a cada rato abrochaba los botones equivocadamente.

- ¡Eso busco! – respondió Seamus que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Nadie sabe quien apago el despertador? – pregunto Dean mientras salía del baño terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

- Ahora que lo pienso... – dijo Harry que intentaba amarrarse la corbata, lo que aparentemente le estaba tomando algo de trabajo – ...Creo que ni siquiera los prendimos ... – todos miraron a Harry que dejo de amarrarse la corbata, pues con todos viéndolo, pensó que se veía como un tonto batallando con la corbata después de 6 años de tener que usarla, pero la verdad era que siempre le había costado algo de trabajo tener que amarrársela.

- Ahora que lo dices, anoche nos quedamos platicando tan cómodamente hasta muy tarde, que cuando paramos de hablar y jugar, fue por que estábamos muy cansados y lo único que queríamos era dormir – comento Ron pensativo mientras se apuraba a ponerse el suéter.

- ¡Eso es! – exclamo Seamus que se aparto del baúl y se metió bajo la cama de Ron con mucho cuidado de no ensuciar su uniforme.

- ¿Qué sucede, Seamus? – le pregunto Dean que se estaba terminando de poner la túnica.

- ¡Aquí esta! – dijo triunfante mientras salía de debajo de la cama de Ron con su corbata en la mano, solo que para su mala suerte, estaba demasiado sucia.

- Creo que será mejor que uses otra – comento Neville.

- Si, yo también lo creo – dijo Seamus que tiro la corbata y corrió de nuevo a su baúl.

- El cuarto esta hecho un desastre – comento Harry que había logrado amarrarse por fin la corbata y ahora se ponía el suéter.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó.

- ¡Después lo arreglamos, ahora vamonos! – les apremio Ron mientras tomaba su túnica y su mochila y se apresuraba a salir del cuarto.

- ¡Espera! – le gritaron Harry y Neville mientras tomaban sus túnicas y sus mochilas, aun que Neville aun batallaba con ponerse el suéter.

- ¡No nos dejen! – les grito Seamus que tomo su mochila, su suéter y su túnica, para alcanzar a los demás, mientras Dean lo seguía acomodándose la mochila.

La sala común estaba vacía, cosa que no se les hizo raro y solo ayudo a que tuvieran que apurar el paso o llegarían tarde a su clase doble de Transformaciones.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Neville, al igual que Harry, Ron y Seamus, aprovecho para ponerse su túnica, pero 6 escalones antes de que todos llegaran al suelo, Neville piso su túnica y rodó por las escaleras tumbando a Harry, Ron y Dean, pues Seamus había alcanzado a sujetarse fuertemente del barandal.

- ¡Párate Neville! – le espeto Ron molesto, pues había caído encima de él.

- Yo... Lo siento... – se disculpo Neville parándose todo magullado por los golpes, aun que no era el único.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Ron mientras se acercaba Harry y le ayudaba a buscar las gafas, las cuales se le habían caído cuando Neville se les vino encima.

- ¡Te voy a matar, Neville! – exclamo Dean mientras a duras penas se levantaba tambaleándose y se acercaba a su amigo con un gesto amenazador.

- De verdad que no fue mi intención... – se apresuro a decir Neville que comenzó a temblar, pero antes de que Dean pudiera hacerle algo, una risa burlona los hizo volverse al final de la escalera, desde donde Zabini los contemplaba divertido.

- ¡Piérdete, Zabini! – le espeto Ron que se apresuro a levantar a Harry, el cual por fin había encontrado sus lentes, solo que estos estaban estrellados por el golpe.

- _Oculus Reparo_ – pronuncio apuntando a sus lentes con la varita, los cuales quedaron como nuevos tras aquel hechizo.

- ¿Se les hizo tarde? – pregunto Zabini con tono mordaz mientras bajaba por la escalera mirándolos divertido.

- ¡Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa! – le espeto Ron comenzando a perderla paciencia; Era lógico que no soportaba la presencia de aquel chico, y mucho menos, la forma en como miraba a Harry...

- Mejor vamonos – les apremio Seamus alcanzándolos al pie de las escaleras, y sin prestarle la menor atención a Zabini, los 4 se alejaron corriendo hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

- Espero que sepan lo tarde que es, señores – les dijo la profesora McGonagall al verlos parecer en el quicio de la puerta respirando agitadamente, mientras intentaban acomodarse el uniforme.

- Lo... Sentimos – respondió Ron intentando controlar su respiración.

- Pasaran, pero esta será la ultima vez que les permito ingresar si llegan así de tarde – les advirtió la profesora.

Los chicos asintieron e ingresaron al aula en busca de sus lugares.

- ¿Qué le sucede, señor Longbottom? – le pregunto la profesora al verlo dirigirse a su lugar cojeando.

- Me caí – le respondió Neville ruborizándose, pues todos lo contemplaban atentos.

- Mejor siéntese Longbottom – le recomendó la profesora con una expresión de exasperación total - ¡Ah, y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su retraso, señores – varios de sus compañeros los miraron con reproche y desapruebo, lo cual hizo que los 4 se sumieran en sus asientos avergonzados.

Draco miro de reojo a Harry, el cual estaba mas preocupado en evitar las fulminantes miradas de sus compañeros, que no se percato de que él lo observaba.

* * *

- ¿Están lastimados? – les pregunto Hermione después de que ambos le contaran lo sucedido en las escaleras.

- Creo que yo me hice un morete en la rodilla – comento Ron haciendo un gesto de dolor al caminar mientras se dirigían al aula de Herbología.

- ¿Y tu, Harry? – le pregunto la chica mirándolo.

- Solo me pegué en el codo, pero no es nada – respondió sin darle gran importancia al tema, lo cual preocupo en cierta forma a la chica, quizás había llegado el momento de hablar...

La clase de Herbología fue seguida por la clase de Encantamientos sin mayores contratiempos o sobre saltos, y pronto, los 3 se encaminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch para el entrenamiento con el equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¡Esperen! – Ginny los alcanzo casi 5 metros antes de llegar al campo - ¿Seguiremos entrenando como ayer? – le pregunto a Harry sonriéndole de una forma que este encontró por demás extraña.

- No, comenzáremos a ver las estrategias; Ayer solo fue para que nos acostumbráramos al campo, ya que hace mucho que no jugábamos en equipo – le respondió intentando sonreírle con naturalidad.

- Te has vuelto muy bueno como Buscador, Harry – opino la chica sonriéndole.

- Tu tampoco juegas mal, Ginny – le dijo Harry comenzando a sentirse algo incomodo, pero¿Por qué?

- Creo que todos hacen un buen trabajo con sus posiciones – intervino Hermione sin mirara a nadie, pero hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que los 3 la escucharan.

- Eso es cierto – convino Ron sonriendo.

Una vez en el campo, Harry se elevo junto con sus compañeros en una formación 3, 2, 1, mientras les daba una leve explicación de como funcionaria dicha formación en un juego Ataque/Defensa.

A los pocos minutos de estar practicando, la defensa de Gryffindor, a opinión de Hermione, se volvió impenetrable. Harry había intentado burlar la defensa con su Saeta de Fuego, pero Katie Bell lo intercepto y Demelza Robins le quito la Quaffle, eso sin olvidar que Jimmy Peakes estuvo apunto de golpearlo con la Bludger si no la logra esquivar al ultimo segundo.

- ¡Bien, lo hacen bien! – les felicitó Harry mientras descendían para descansar media hora después.

- Es que tenemos al mejor capitán de todos – le dijo Ginny sonriéndole con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Algunas horas mas tarde, los 4 (Pues Ginny los acompañaba), ingresaron a la sala común agotados por el entrenamiento, pero satisfechos pues acababan de cenar.

- Me voy a dormir¡Buenas noches! – se despidió Ginny sonriéndoles antes de alejarse.

- ¡Por fin se fue! – exclamo Hermione mirando hacia la escalera de las chicas por donde Ginny acababa de subir.

- ¿A que vino eso? – le pegunto Ron molesto.

- ¡No lo malinterpretes Ron, Ginny me cae bien – se apresuro a decir Hermione.

- ¿Entonces por que dijiste eso? – le pregunto aun no muy convencido.

- Por que quería hablar sobre el medallón... – Harry desvió la mirada al escuchar el tema de conversación – Harry, acepte tu idea de no mencionar nada sobre el medallón durante todo el día de ayer para que te tranquilizaras, pero ya es momento de volver a hablar sobre eso... – Harry no dijo nada, solo siguió con la mirada fija en la chimenea – Se que lo que menos deseas es arriesgar nuestras vidas, pero quiero que comprendas que para nosotros, lo mas importante es protegerte, y si esta es la única manera de hacerlo, lo haremos... –

- Escucha Harry... – Harry levanto la vista y la poso sobre su amigo, pues aquélla vez, al hablar, lo hizo con una voz bastante seria y lúcida, lo cual le dio la impresión de que por primera vez, Ron tomaba algo con suma seriedad, como si ya hubiera pensado claramente las cosas¿Ron pensando, vaya que eso si sonaba exraño – Lo que mas deseamos es ayudarte, y eso es lo que intentamos hacer, pero sabemos que cuando llegue el verdadero momento de la batalla, no estaremos ahí para brindarte apoyo, y ese medallón será lo único que pueda afirmar que hay gente que esta dispuesta a protegerte Harry, solo ese medallón será el que te recordara que no importa que mal se vean las cosas, hay personas que esperan tu regreso, y que desean protegerte – tanto Harry como Hermione miraron asombrados a Ron, el cual no paso inadvertidas las miradas de asombro de ambos - ¿Qué! –

- ¡Vaya Ron¿Cómo pensaste todo eso tu solo? – le pregunto Hermione sin poder ocultar su asombro.

- ¿Qué significa eso! – pregunto indignado - ¡Aun que lo dudes, yo si uso la cabeza, Hermione, de hecho, jamás había pensado tanto una cosa, como pensé esto... – aquello ultimo lo había ido murmurando cada vez mas bajo. Al escucharle, Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar contener la risa, cosa que hizo al pelirrojo ruborizarse notablemente.

- Lo único que deseamos es protegerte Harry, y esta es la única manera real de hacerlo, por favor – le pidió Hermione cuando logro retomar la seriedad del asunto, y sabia que lo que le decía Hermione era cierto, así como lo que le decían Ron y Draco, pero había sido él quien había jurado que no permitiría que nada malo les pasara, y pensaba cumplir su promesa: Sus amigos no morirían por su culpa... Ni tampoco Draco, simplemente no lo soportaría, de por si ya era difícil no pensar en Sirius...

- Lo siento Hermione, pero no pienso volver a usar el medallón – le dijo mirándola seguro de lo que había dicho, aun que con sus palabras, lo único que deseaba era convencerse a si mismo – En estos últimos dos días me e sentido muy bien, quizás Voldemort ya se canso de jugar y va a buscar otra manera de lastimarme o matarme, así que no creo que el medallón sea necesario –

- No lo comprendes Harry, el medallón no solo hace un bloqueo emocional entre tu y Voldemort, es capas de protegerte incluso de cualquier hechizo; Quizás este medallón sea la única cosa que puede funcionar como escudo ante las maldiciones imperdonables... – en la voz de Hermione había pánico, y Harry lo percibió, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder, quería proteger a la gente que amaba, no usarla como escudo...

- Es mi ultima palabra – parecía completamente decidido, o al menos eso era lo que Ron pensaba, pues Hermione tenía bien clara su meta: Hacer que Harry volviera a portar ese medallón.

- Dumbledore nos lo dio por si lográbamos convencerte... – le dijo sacando el medallón de la bolsa de su túnica.

Harry contemplo el medallón con aprensión, pero no dijo nada.

- Se que no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero si en algo valoras mi amistad, debes prometerme algo, pero debe ser una promesa que tendrás que cumplir cuando llegue el momento... – Harry miro con recelo a su amiga, pues aquel brillo de astucia en sus ojos, no le agradaba para nada: Hermione podía llegar a ser muy convincente si se requería.

- ¿Qué quieres que prometa? – le pregunto aun sin desear saber la respuesta.

- Que a la menor señal de que la cicatriz te duela, volverás a usar el medallón – Harry la contemplo con odio y resentimiento, pues Hermione sabia que era muy frecuente que la cicatriz le doliera, sobre todo ahora, y si se negaba a usar el medallón, seria como decir que no apreciaba su amistad, cuando en esos momentos, la apreciaba mas que nunca: Aquello era un arma de doble filo que solo alguien tan listo como Hermione sabia usar sin cortarse.

- Hermione... –

- Hay un conjuro que sirve para obligarte a cumplir una promesa Harry, pero no quiero usarlo por que si no cumples dicha promesa morirás, y te quiero mucho como para permitir que eso te pase, sin embargo, si te niegas a usar el medallón con mi condición, jamás te volveré a hablar y en este mismo momento termina nuestra amistad... – Harry busco en las palabras de su amiga algún signo de vacilación, pero para su desgracia, la voz y la mirada de Hermione estaban llenas de decisión, cosa que le causo un gran dolor, por que por un lado apreciaba mucho a su amiga y no deseaba perder su amistad ahora que mas la necesitaba, pero por otro lado, se había prometido que los protegería, y usarlos como escudo, no era exactamente su idea de protegerlos.

- Por favor Hermione... –

- Te estoy dejando una alternativa Harry, inclusive si lo deseas puedes ocultarme que te duele la cicatriz, pero si me llego a enterar, y no usaste el medallón, nuestra amistad terminara en ese mismo instante, o en este preciso momento si no aceptas mi trato... – fue en aquel momento, y con aquel destello en los ojos de su amiga, que Harry se percato del gran dolor que le causaba decirle aquello.

Ron por su parte, miraba con aprensión a Hermione y luego a Harry, para regresar la mirada a la chica, y así sucesivamente, pero el ambiente era tan tenso, que no se atrevía a hablar.

- Lo que haces no es justo Hermione, pero lo aceptare por que no quiero perder tu amistad – le dijo Harry sonriéndole con algo de esfuerzo.

- ¡Lo sabia Harry, sabia que no me decepcionarías! – le dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

- ¡Vaya, casi me da un infarto – comento Ron sonriendo un poco mas tranquilo.

- Pero no lo olvides Harry, nosotros ya no te molestaremos con el tema, pero yo llevare el medallón en mi bolso y estaremos lo mas cercas posible de ti, así que si la cicatriz llega a dolerte... –

- Lo se Hermione, te pediré el medallón – le dijo Harry terminando la frase con una sonrisa un poco menos frustrada.

Aquella noche, Harry no pudo dormirse enseguida, pues no podía dejar de pensar en la promesa que acababa de hacerle a Hermione, y lo que ello implicaría...

* * *

- Tomen sus asientos – aquélla mañana, y por alguna razón, Snape se veía realmente molesto y pálido.

- Venga, otra clase junto al magnifico Potter – dijo Zabini mirándolo picadamente.

- Veo que ya me hablas Zabini¿A que debo ese disgusto? – le pregunto Harry mirándolo retador.

- No seas a si de malo Potter, yo solo intentaba ser amable contigo – le respondió Zabini con aquel brillo lujurioso en sus ojos.

- Pero da la casualidad de que las serpientes no son amables, Zabini – le dijo Harry mirándolo con desprecio.

- ¿Ah no, Potter, entonces te preguntare algo¿Por qué aceptas a Malfoy? Debo recordarte que él también pertenece a Slytherin... – Harry se quedo helado al escuchar aquello, pues era mas que lógico que no se lo esperaba¿Y como responder a eso, era verdad lo que Zabini decía, Draco pertenecía a Slytherin, e incluso era nombrado el príncipe Slytherin, pues todos en la casa de las serpientes lo seguían y le temían... – Ya lo sabia Potter, no tienes respuesta a eso... –

- Mejor cállate, Zabini – le espeto Harry fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué si puedes aceptarlo a él y no a mi? – aquélla pregunta hizo que la piel se le erizará.

- No se a que te refieres – respondió Harry intentando sonar casual, cosa que no funciono.

- Lo sabes perfectamente Potter, no hace mucho te vi bajar al Gran Comedor platicando muy animadamente con Draco Malfoy, quien se supone es tu mayor rival, y sin ser eso suficiente, si mas no me equivocó, venían tomados de las manos – a Harry lo coloreo un leve rubor al escuchar aquello - ¿Acaso son novios, Potter? –

- Mi vida no te interesa Zabini – le respondió con aspereza.

- ¿Qué tiene Draco Malfoy que no tenga yo? De hecho puedo ser mejor que él en la cama Harry - ¿Lo había llamado Harry¡Eso que importaba ahora, le estaba hablando como si creyera que él y Draco se habían acostado... Bueno, no había pasado eso exactamente¿Verdad¿Pero por que decía que podía ser mejor que Draco en la cama, a su parecer eso solo lo podía afirmar si ambos... ¡Que idioteces estaba pensando¡Aquello era una locura! - Me gustas Harry, me gustas mucho – la voz de Zabini no fue exactamente lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, si no la mano que sintió recorrerle la pierna con un muy sugerente movimiento.

Harry se paro tan rápido de su asiento, que termino golpeando la mesa frente a ellos y haciendo que todos los frascos que se encontraban sobre esta, cayeran sobre la mesa tirando su contenido mientras algunos mas caían hasta el suelo quebrándose tan estrepitosamente, que todo el salón se volvió para verles con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo ante lo que aquello ocasionaría.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios le pasa señor Potter! – le pregunto Snape mirándolo con gran severidad y odio.

- Nada, lo siento señor – se apresuro a responder Harry intentando controlar su temblorosa voz.

- Entonces vuelva a su lugar y sigua con la poción que acabo de dejar. ¡Ah! Y 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor por el desastre que acaba de ocasionar – Harry se sentó de nuevo con algo de torpeza mientras sentía 3 pares de ojos que después de un rato, aun seguían fijos en él, y sabia muy bien quienes eran...

No le hacia nada de gracia estar sentado junto a Zabini después de eso, pero no podía salirse de la clase y lo sabia, así que solo le quedaba una alternativa, matar a Zabini, pero estaba seguro que el profesor Snape se opondría rotundamente a eso.

Tras no ver una salida, y como le comenzaba a incomodar el hecho de que esas 3 personas aun le veían de reojo, decidió que lo mejor por el momento era fingir que nada había pasado, y ponerse a cortar los ingredientes, lo cual le costo algo de trabajo, pues las manos no paraban de temblarle.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le pregunto Zabini acercándose a él.

- No – le atajó Harry con tono molesto mientras se separaba un poco mas del Slytherin.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, Harry aprovecho el barullo que había en el salón por los deseosos alumnos que querían abandonar el aula, para susurrarle a Zabini sin que los demás le escucharan.

- ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te juro que te arrepentirás Zabini! – le advirtió con tono amenazador y una mirada peligrosa.

- No lo hice con el afán de hacerte enojar Potter – le respondió Zabini burlón.

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada una vez mas antes de salir del salón, pues sabia que todavía era demasiado pronto para lanzarle un buen maleficio.

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por sus comentarios n.n_**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9:_ UN ACCIDENTADO JUEGO DE QUIDDITCH_**

Harry se dejo caer sobre el mullido sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común que se encontraba vacía, pues ya pasaban de las 11:00 de la noche; Se sentía sumamente cansado y las manos le dolían tras cumplir su castigo con la profesora McGonagall, que lo puso a escribir un reporte sobre Transformaciones¡De mas de 1 metro de largo y sin descanso, pero no quería irse a dormir hasta no saber que había pasado con Ron y Hermione, por que estaba seguro de que aun no habían vuelto de sus respectivos castigos, además, no quería subir al dormitorio él solo, pues sabia que todos los de Gryffindor aun seguían molestos por aquellos 150 puntos perdidos, y si Seamus y Dean estaban despiertos, estaba seguro de que se lo echarían en cara, y la verdad ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, como para tener que escucharlos una vez mas...

Recargo su cabeza en el cómodo respaldo del sillón y cerro los ojos recordando lo que había pasado durante las ultimas 12 horas: La razón por la cual Gryffindor había perdido aquellos 150 puntos, y ellos 3 habían sido castigados...

**Flash Back**

- ¿Qué sucedió Harry! – le pregunto Hermione alcanzándolo a solo 10 metros del aula de pociones.

- ¿Te volvió a doler la cicatriz? – le pregunto Ron en un susurro, pues a su lado estaban pasando alumnos de Slytherin.

- No, no fue eso – se apresuro a decirle Harry mientras miraba a Hermione para saber si ella pensaba lo mismo que Ron, pero para su asombro, su amiga lo observaba escrutadora - ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto nervioso.

- ¿Qué te hizo Zabini? – aquélla pregunta hizo que Harry se pusiera colorado y desviara rápidamente la mirada.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ron que no comprendía el comportamiento de Hermione y Harry.

- ¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar! – estalló de pronto Hermione asustado a Harry y Ron, quienes dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás - ¡Haré que se arrepienta por esto! – el brillo en la mirada furiosa de su amiga, le hizo comprender a Harry que ya había descubierto lo que en verdad había pasado, y a su mente vino la idea de preguntarle si sabia Legeremancia, pero antes de que pudiera formular dicha pregunta, la chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia el aula de pociones.

- ¡Hermione, no! – le grito Harry mientras él y Ron la seguían, aun que Ron aun no comprendía el por que del comportamiento de la chica.

Hermione se detuvo al ver a Zabini salir del aula de pociones, y tras meter la mano en la túnica, saco la varita.

- ¡Detente, Hermione! – le grito Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues un conjuro lanzado por la chica, hizo a Zabini volar 4 metros hacia atrás y aterrizar con un ruido sordo sobre el duro suelo, a tiempo que varios Slytherin y Gryffindor que apenas salían, la contemplaban con aprensión.

- ¡Estas loca! – le dijo Ron llegando hasta ella, pero para ese entonces Zabini ya se había levantado con la varita en ristre y aparentemente molesto ante el sorpresivo ataque.

- _¡Mobiliarbus!_ – exclamo apuntándole con la varita a Hermione.

- _¡Protejo!_ – exclamo Harry a su vez desenfundando su varita con impresionante velocidad, al tiempo que el escudo se creaba protegiéndolos y haciendo rebotar el conjuro.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – volvió a exclamar Zabini sin perder el tiempo, y mucho mas enojado que antes.

- _¡Protego!_ – esta vez fue Ron el que conjuro el escudo para protegerlos.

- _¡Expelliarmus! _– la varita de Zabini salió volando ante el conjuro de Hermione, quien nuevamente le apunto al chico dispuesta a rematarle.

- ¡Ya detente Hermione! – le pidió Harry tomándola del brazo con el que sujetaba la varita, pues a su alrededor se habían reunidos alumnos que los miraban algunos asombrados, otros confusos, y unos mas asustados.

- Harry tiene razón, esto solo nos traerá problemas... –

- Creo que ya los tienen, señor Weasley – Ron trago saliva al escuchar la fría voz de Snape, mientras se volvía y lo contemplaba aterrado.

Fue hasta entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a atacar a Zabini justo fuera del aula de pociones, pero como hace un rato estaba muy molesta, no reparo en aquello, mas ahora comenzaba a pensar que había sido un error imperdonable.

- 3 Gryffindor, entre ellos los Prefectos de la Casa, agrediendo a un alumno de Slytherin, cuando éste no les a hecho nada... – les dijo caminando hacia ellos con paso y gesto amenazador.

- Harry y Ron no agredieron a Zabini, solo me protegieron – se apresuro a decir Hermione mirándolo asustada, pero decidida.

- Pero intervinieron, lo cual los convierte en cómplices, así que 50 puntos serán restados por cada uno de ustedes – le respondió el profesor Snape fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡150 puntos! – exclamo Ron con voz ahogada.

- Me alegra ver que sabe contar, señor Weasley – varios alumnos de Slytherin rieron – Ahora síganme, iremos a ver a la profesora McGonagall – Ron miro con aprensión al profesor Snape, y luego a Harry y Hermione, quienes le devolvieron la misma mirada asustada, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

**End Flash Back**

Cuando la profesora McGonagall se entero, casi le daba un infarto, y termino por castigarlos a los 3 por separado: A Ron le toco cumplir castigo bajo la inspección de Snape, a Harry bajo la inspección de ella misma, y a Hermione bajo la inspección del profesor Flitwick, aun que les advirtió que eso no seria todo, sobre todo para Ron y Hermione, que como Prefectos, debían dar el ejemplo.

- ¿Harry? – aquella voz lo trajo tan bruscamente a la realidad, que abrió los ojos y se incorporo sobre el sillón sobresaltado.

- ¿Ginny¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? – le pregunto enfocando a la pelirroja con la mirada.

- No podía dormir¿Estas bien? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Si, estoy bien – mintió Harry que comenzaba a creer molesta la presencia de Ginny, pues seguramente quería hablar, y él estaba verdaderamente agotado.

- Me alegra; La verdad se comportaron muy mal todos, y eso de no dirigirte la palabra en todo el día y solo recordarte los puntos perdidos... –

- Ginny, de verdad agradezco tu preocupación, pero no quisiera hablar del tema – le interrumpió Harry tratando de ser lo mas cordial posible.

- ¡Oh! Claro, debes de sentirte muy mal... –

- Recuerda que no soy el único, a Ron y a Hermione les ira peor por que ellos son Prefectos: La profesora McGonagall les advirtió que si volvían a dar un paso mas en falso, les quitarían sus insignias, y eso altero mucho a Hermione. Espero que de verdad este bien – esto ultimo lo dijo en voz un poco mas baja mientras contemplaba las llamas, fue por eso que no se percato de la mirada molesta que puso Ginny al notar su preocupación por Hermione.

- Mañana si entrenaremos¿Verdad? – le pregunto intentando cambiar el tema, y sonriéndole lo mas natural que pudo.

- Claro, a menos que la profesora McGonagall tenga pensado castigarnos también mañana, o lo que resta de la semana antes del juego. Incluso puede impedirnos a Ron y a mi jugar – aquello ultimo lo dijo con un estremecimiento involuntario.

- ¡Claro que no los castigara Harry! – le animo Ginny – La profesora McGonagall desea ganar este año también, y sabe que el equipo te necesita para lograrlo – Harry le sonrió agradecido por sus palabras, pero por alguna extraña razón, esas palabras le recordaron a cierto rubio.

En aquel preciso momento, el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abrió y Hermione ingreso maldiciendo por lo bajo con un semblante molesto y triste.

- ¿Qué sucedió Hermione? – le pregunto Harry levantándose y acercándose a ella con mirada preocupada mientras que Ginny, detrás de él, se cruzaba de brazos algo molesta con la castaña que acababa de interrumpir.

- ¡Oh, Harry, de verdad lo siento, discúlpame... – le susurro abrazándolo con tono avergonzado – ...Se que no debí hacerlo, pero no pude contenerme, es que al saberlo... ¡Zabini es un maldito! Lo siento, por mi culpa te castigaron a ti y a Ron que solo intentaron defenderme –

- Tranquilízate Hermione, no pasa nada – le animo Harry acariciándole el cabello mientras la abrazaba.

- Bien, yo me voy a dormir – anuncio Ginny con tono seco mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Por primera vez desde que llego, Hermione reparo en la presencia de la pelirroja, quien parecía realmente molesta, aun que claro estaba que Harry no lo noto ni lo notaria, era bastante despistado a veces.

- Que descanses – la despidió Harry al verla subir por la escalinata hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

- ¿Ya vino Ron? – le pregunto Hermione una vez que Ginny se había marchado.

- Pues la verdad no e querido subir al dormitorio, pero estoy seguro de que todavía no regresa, no creo que Snape lo deje salir tan pronto – le respondió mientras ambos se sentaban en las mullidas butacas junto al fuego.

- Los he metido en un buen lió¿Verdad? – murmuro la chica mirando el fuego con tristeza.

- No pienses eso, Hermione – le dijo Harry tomándola de las manos mientras le sonreía con ternura – Debo decir que si te pasaste un poquito, pero también demostraste lo mucho que te preocupas por mi, al grado de no importe las reglas que siempre sigues tan estrictamente, y eso es un gran honor para mi –

- Eres mi mejor amigo Harry¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho¡Quedarme con los brazos cruzados! – le dijo Hermione abrazándolo agradecida – Zabini es un estúpido, y se merece lo peor, aun que creo que en verdad metí la regué -

- Si te refieres a los 150 puntos que nos quitaron, no te aflijas, te prometo que entre los 3 intentaremos recuperar esos puntos perdidos – le animo Harry mirándola sonriente.

- ¡Gracias, Harry! – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole, pero casi de inmediato, aquélla sonrisa fue remplazada por un semblante serio – Harry¿Qué sucedió la otra noche cuando desapareciste? – Harry la miro algo incomodo, pero a fin de cuentas, su amiga siempre terminaba descubriendo todo, así que decidió que lo mejor era contárselo...

**Flash Back**

Se había quedado dormido aun cuando no lo deseaba, pues aquellos cálidos brazos le habían producido una extraña paz interior que era imposible de describir, y que lo fue adentrando paulatinamente al mundo de los sueño, sin embargo, al poco rato despertó con la sensación de acabarse de dormir hace nada, por lo que no abrió los ojos, esperando de esa manera, volver a conciliar el sueño perdido, lo cual no paso.

Fue hasta entonces que se percato de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes, quizás por que intentaba volver a dormir; Ya no estaba sobre el frió suelo de piedra, si no que se encontraba recostado sobre algo mullido¿Acaso era una cama?

Aun estaba muy cansado, pero la curiosidad supero sus fuerzas y abrió los ojos para saber en que lugar se encontraba. Al inicio vio todo borroso, por lo que dedujo que alguien le había quitado las gafas; Aquella habitación estaba iluminada por el tenue resplandor de la luna que ingresaba con delicadeza por las ventanas que tenían las cortinas corridas, y por las llamas de la chimenea, que danzaban con delicadeza.

Cuando intento levantarse para buscar sus gafas, sintió un brazo rodeándole la cintura de manera posesiva. No tardo mucho en saber quien era la persona con la que compartía aquella cama.

- Por fin despiertas¿Cómo te sientes? – Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago al escuchar aquélla voz, y sin dar crédito a sus oídos, se dio vuelta lentamente para contemplar a cierto rubio que lo miraba con dulzura a través que aquellos ojos grises que hace mucho que había dejado de transmitir frialdad al mirarlo.

- ¡Draco...! – tal había sido la impresión al verlo a su lado sonriéndole cariñosamente, que Harry se había hecho inconscientemente había atrás, lo cual había sido un grave error, pues ya se encontraba en la orilla de la cama...

Con un ruido sordo, Harry cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo de madera.

- ¿Te lastimaste? – le pregunto Draco desde el borde la cama, mirándolo preocupado.

- No... ¿En donde estamos? – pregunto sentándose sobre el suelo y poniéndose sus gafas para poder contemplar aquélla hermosa habitación.

- En La Sala de los Menesteres – le respondió Draco bajándose de la cama y poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado para contemplar su rostro con ojos escrutadores – Aun estas muy pálido... –

- Ya estoy bien – repuso Harry con algo de frialdad, aun cuando él mismo sabia que le hacia falta dormir, pues todavía se sentía muy cansado.

- No deberías ponerte así Harry, de hecho, creo que eres un estúpido al actuar de esa manera tan necia – sentenció Draco con un tono reprobatorio, aun cuando su mirada expresaba tristeza y preocupación al contemplar al chico de alborotado cabello oscuro, el cual le dirigió una fría mirada.

- Si lo único que quieres es convencerme de usar ese estúpido medallón, ya puedes irte, por que no pienso ponérmelo nunca – le dijo apartando la mirada del rubio, pues sentía que los ojos le picaban por las lagrimas que deseaban salir, al tiempo que aquélla extraña sensación de que la garganta le ardía, se unía al dolor de su alma, pues al decir aquello, en su mente revivieron dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos que día con día luchaba por olvidar, por enterrar en lo mas profundo de su ser, en donde jamás tuviera que volver a verlos, mas aquellos días, y sobre todo ese, aquellas imágenes y sensaciones se habían hecho mas patentes, recordándole lo que era su doloroso pasado...

Draco se sentó al lado de Harry mirándolo con gran tristeza, pues no le gustaba verlo así, simplemente no lo soportaba.

- ¿Por qué yo? – la voz de Harry se quebraba a cada palabra que pronunciaba, y era obvio el esfuerzo que hacia para mantenerse lo mas tranquilo posible, aun cuando lo que mas deseaba, era gritar, correr, sacar todo lo que traía dentro, todo lo que día con día lo atormentaba, mas como siempre, tenía que ser fuerte, por que todos contaban con él, por que era El Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Draco se levanto del suelo, pero Harry no levanto la mirada para verlo, lo mas seguro era que ya se había cansado de escucharlo quejarse y quería irse...

Aun cansado, Harry doblo las piernas contra su pecho y las rodeo con los brazos mientras apoyaba su frente sobre las rodillas: Sentía un inmenso vacío que no sabia de donde procedía, pero que le ahogaba lenta y dolorosamente acabando con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, y ocasionando en él, aquel deseo de terminar con todo, de terminar con su vida...

Lenta y silenciosamente, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas.

- Ya no puedo... – murmuro agotado, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el dolor, por el cansancio, por la desesperación que en aquel momento lo envolvía tan dolorosamente.

- Entonces permíteme ayudarte, deja de pelear solo y permíteme estar a tu lado... – Harry levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de Draco, el cual se encontraba de cuclillas frente a él, contemplándolo con tristeza y preocupación – Ya no llores, ya no hay razón para que cargues con eso tu solo, permíteme ayudarte y estar a tu lado; Quizás no pueda hacer mucho, por que eres tu quien debe lidiar con ello, pero por lo menos déjame estar a tu lado, y si te caes y sientes que no puedes volver a levantarte, entonces permíteme ser yo quién te ayude a levantarte, permíteme prestarte mi hombro para que llores si es lo que deseas, o incluso si ya no puedes, déjame ser yo quien te cargue mientras recuperas fuerzas para continuar, simplemente permíteme estar ahí para ti –

- ¿Hablas en serio? – le pregunto mirándolo como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

- Es lo que mas deseo – le respondió Draco sonriéndole.

- ¿Y si te lastima como a todos los que me rodean, yo no lo soportaría – dijo ocultando nuevamente su cara entre sus rodillas, estremeciéndose involuntariamente ante aquélla horrible idea.

- Y yo no soporto verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada por ayudarte, por protegerte, cuando es lo que mas deseo – le dijo Draco acariciándole el alborotado cabello con ternura.

Harry levanto la vista y contemplo a Draco con miedo.

- No quiero que te lastime... – murmuro asustado.

- Y yo no quiero verte sufrir... – dijo Draco mirándolo con triste preocupación.

Harry abrazo a Draco escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio, quien lo abrazo con fuerza, pero procurando no lastimarlo, mientras intentaba convencerse de que aquello era real, de que Harry había accedido a estar con él, de que ahora era suyo y de nadie mas.

- Jamás te dejare solo, te lo prometo – le susurro mientras aspiraba el olor a hierva buena que el Gryffindor despedía.

**End Flash Back**

- Eso significa que ahora son pareja¿Verdad? – le pregunto Hermione mirándolo sonriente.

- Si, supongo que si... – respondió Harry sonriendo cohibido.

- ¡Eso es estupendo, Harry! – celebro Hermione abrazándolo emocionada.

- Gracias, Hermione – le dijo Harry cuando la chica se separo de él.

- Pero creo que a llegado el momento de que le digamos a Ron, puesto que su relación ahora es mas seria... – repuso mirándolo seriamente.

- Creo que tienes razón – accedió Harry mirando a la chica algo inseguro ante la idea.

- Descuida, ya hallaremos la manera de decírselo. Yo te ayudare, te lo prometo – le animo sonriéndole.

- No se que haría sin ti, Hermione – le dijo Harry mirando a su amiga agradecida.

- Seguramente romperte la cabeza con esta situación – comento sonriéndole divertida.

- Si, seguramente – afirmo Harry sin poder evitar pensar que su amiga tenía razón, y que sin ella, ahora estaría apunto de volverse loco, pues él era malo para explicar cosas relacionadas con el corazón, la buena ahí era Hermione.

* * *

- Aun siguen molestos¿Verdad? – todo aquel asunto, y la hostilidad con la que el resto de los Gryffindor los trataban, parecía comenzar a hacer efecto en Ron al llegar la hora de la comida, lo que hacia que su humor fuera muy cambiante, pues en ratos se sentía deprimido, y en ratos furioso por la falta de comprensión de parte de sus compañeros de Casa... 

Harry no pasaba por eso, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, muy al contrario, se sentía muy feliz y creía atribuirlo al hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos sabia la verdad sobre él, y lo aceptaba tan cual.

- No dejes que te afecte, Ron – le aconsejo Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras comía con toda tranquilidad; A ella parecía no afectarle en lo mas mínimo la conducta de sus compañeros, y Harry pensaba que se debía a lo madura que era.

- ¡Es que no se por que se enojan, los puntos que hasta ahora llevaba la casa, en su mayoría son aportaciones tuyas, Hermione – se quejo Ron retirando su plato – Ya no tengo hambre –

- Será mejor que comas, por que dentro de un rato tendremos entrenamiento con el equipo – le recordó Harry.

- Además, con las participaciones que tuvimos hoy, la casa a recuperado 70 puntos; Solo necesitamos participar un poco mas, y recuperaremos los 150 puntos perdidos – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole tranquila.

Durante aquel día, tanto Hermione, como Harry y Ron, se la habían pasado intentando contestar las preguntas que hacían los profesores, y de esta manera, recuperar los puntos que habían perdido; Para Harry y Ron, que no estaban acostumbrados a responder las preguntas que hacían los profesores, resulto realmente difícil, pues necesitaban prestar absoluta atención a todas las clases, lo cual era obvio que no estaban acostumbrados a hacer. La verdad era que resultaba raro verlos a ambos tan participativos, y cuando los nervios los traicionaban y la respuesta se les olvidaba, Hermione entraba al rescate y les soplaba la respuesta, o terminaba respondiéndola ella, así que al final del día, habían reunido 70 puntos.

- Estamos en este embrollo por tu culpa, y aun ni siquiera te dignas a decirme¿Por que demonios atacaste a Zabini! – le reprocho Ron mirando a Hermione molesto.

Desde la noche pasada cuando llego a la sala común después de su castigo con Snape, Ron había estado insistiendo en saber la razón de su detención, por que él no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo, Hermione se había negado a explicarle cualquier cosa, y eso, Harry lo agradecía enormemente.

- Es mejor irnos – anuncio ras contemplar su reloj.

- Es impresionante como incluso la profesora McGonagall le da tanta importancia a ganarle a Slytherin en el Quidditch, que no los castigo mas que un día para que pudieran tener tiempo de entrenar – observo Hermione mientras tomaba sus cosas y los 3 salían rumbo al estadio de Quidditch.

- Que tu no consideres el Quidditch importante, no significa que nadie mas lo haga, Hermione – le espeto Ron con tono resentido, aparentemente molesto por que la chica no había querido decirle nada.

- ¿No crees que es un poco temprano? – le pregunto Hermione a Harry asiendo caso omiso del chico pelirrojo, quien hizo una mueca de coraje al verse ignorado.

- Si, pero me gustaría dar unas vueltas en escoba, antes de que lleguen los demás – le respondió Harry mientras salían del castillo.

Hermione los espero fuera de los vestidores, y cuando salieron, los acompaño hacia el campo en donde Ron y Harry estuvieron volando antes de que los demás llegaran.

Cuando el resto del equipo llego, Harry les dio indicaciones y comenzaron a entrenar, siendo Harry el que intentara transgredir la defensa de los Cazadores y el Guardián, al tiempo que burlaba la Bludger de los Golpeadores para intentar anotar: Antes habría resultado muy fácil meterles un gol, sobre todo por que contaba con la Saeta de Fuego, sin embargo, la defensa de Gryffindor se había vuelto tan fuerte, que le costaba mucho trabajo pasar a los Cazadores y esquivar la Bludger, al tiempo que intentaba marcar, pero Ron terminaba deteniendo la Quaffle.

- ¡Bien¡Lo han hecho bien! – dijo dos horas después mientras descendían sobre el verde pasto, agotados por el duro entrenamiento – Mañana llegara el momento de enfrentarnos por primera vez como equipo, y se que lo harán muy bien. Ahora ya pueden marcharse – todos se marcharon exceptuando Ginny que los acompaño a los vestidores y después a la sala común, platicando animadamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, toda hostilidad parecía haber sido olvidada por sus compañeros de Casa, pues desde que Ron y Harry despertaron, sus compañeros pasaban sonriéndoles y deseándoles suerte; Quizás fue eso lo que levanto el animo de Ron. 

- Vaya que son convenencieros – comento Hermione mientras bajaban las escalinatas de mármol.

- Por lo menos ya no están molestos – dijo Ron emocionado.

- Afuera no hace un buen tiempo... – opino Harry preocupado, pues al contemplar el cielo por los ventanales, vio con poca gracia que éste se encontraba nublado y el viento soplaba con gran fuerza agitando las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido - ¿Creen que llueva? –

- Yo espero que no – dijo Hermione entrando al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, sus compañeros prorrumpieron en aplausos, cosa que solo ayudo a aumentar el ego de Ron.

- ¡Va a estar genial! – comento mientras se servia un poco de puré de papa.

Harry también estaba emocionado: Seria su primer juego como capitán del equipo de Quidditch y tenía un equipo estupendo, que no duda ni un solo segundo en que le ganarían a Slytherin, solo le preocupaba algo, y no era exactamente el clima, si no cierto rubio que también era Buscador y capitán del equipo contra el que se enfrentarían...

A eso del medio día, Harry y Ron bajaron hacia los vestidores mientras Hermione se dirigía hacia el estadio para ocupar su lugar entre la multitud, y así poder contemplar el juego.

El tiempo no parecía haber mejorado nada, si no muy al contrario, parecía haber empeorado, pues el cielo estaba mas oscuro, y el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza, lo que comenzaba a preocupar a Harry, pues sabia que eso repercutiría en la planeación de las escobas.

- Bien, creo que todos se ha dado cuenta de que el clima no es exactamente lo que teníamos pensado para jugar, pero hemos entrenado muy duro, y se que aun con este temporal, podrán mantener la formación de Defensa/Ataque que hemos planeado durante toda la semana. En caso de que comience a llover, que es lo mas probable, cambiaremos la Defensa en Diagonal para cubrir mas ampliamente el campo, lo cual significa que los Golpeadores se quedaran marcando la Defensa junto con una de las Cazadoras, mientras las otras 2 se enfocan en el Ataque¿Han comprendido? – todos asintieron – Ahora, antes de que entremos al campo, quiero decirles algo: Estoy orgulloso de este equipo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, pues desde el inicio han sabido sincronizarse y trabajar ayudándose los unos a los otros; Son muy buenos, y no dudo ni un solo instante en que le ganemos a Slytherin, así que todo ese coraje y toda esa determinación que pusieron en cada entrenamiento, les pido que la pongan una vez mas en este partido – todos aplaudieron al escuchar las palabras de Harry, aun que él no estaba del todo seguro en haberse expresado de manera correcta al decirles lo bien que se sentía de comandar un equipo tan bueno como aquel.

- ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero a los de Slytherin! – dijo Jimmy emocionado.

- ¡Ahora sabrán que nadie puede contra Gryffindor! – exclamo Demelza aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Felicidades Harry, Wood jamás supo como inyectar el entusiasmo que tu has puesto al equipo! – lo felicitó Katie sonriendo.

Cuando salieron rumbo al estadio, escucharon los atronadores bramidos de la multitud emocionada por ver lo que sin duda alguna seria uno de los mejores juegos de la temporada: No solo Slytherin jugaría contra Gryffindor, si no que también Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, ambos capitanes y Buscadores de sus respectivos equipos, y eternos rivales además, se enfrentarían en el campo... Mas equivocados no podían estar...

- ¿Listos? – les pregunto Harry con entusiasmo.

- ¡Vamos a darles su merecido a esas serpientes! – grito Ritchie.

- ¡Demostrémosles lo que Gryffindor puede hacer! – apoyo Katie.

- ¡Entonces a sus escobas! – todos obedecieron la indicación de Harry, al tiempo que las puertas hacia el campo de Quidditch se abrían ante ellos - ¡Ya saben lo que hay que hacer! – y tras esta ultima indicación, salieron volando hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

- ¡Y AQUÍ VIENE EL EQUIPO GRYFFINDOR! – anuncio la voz de un chico al que Harry no reconoció - ¡VAYA FORMA DE INGRESAR, SIN DUDA ALGUNA SABEN COMO IMPRESIONAR – el equipo de Gryffindor había ingresado al campo y había volado en formación de flecha hasta posarse sobre su lado del campo - ¡SIN DUDA VEREMOS EL PARTIDO MAS ESPECTACULAR DEL AÑO! – Harry busco a Draco con la mirada y lo encontró del otro lado junto al poste mas alto dándole algunas instrucciones a su Guardián, pero cuando volteo y sus miradas se toparon, le dirigió una sonrisa imperceptible a cualquier ajeno que por casualidad estuviera viéndolos.

- ¡A llegado el momento! – les aviso Harry cuando la profesora Hooch se acerco al centro del campo, en donde los 14 jugadores se reunieron alrededor de ella.

- ¡Los capitanes: Dense la mano! – Harry y Draco bajaron de sus escobas y se acercaron para estrechar sus manos, y después de otro gesto cariñoso de parte de ambos, pero imperceptible a cualquiera que los mirara, subieron de nuevo a sus escobas y regresaron hacia sus lugares - ¡Quiero un juego limpio! – y tras aquello, abrió el baúl.

- ¡LAS BLUDGER ACABAN DE SALIR, SEGUIDA DE LA SNITCH QUE VALE 150 PUNTOS! – anuncio aquel estudiante con entusiasmo.

- ¡A jugar! – indico la profesora Hooch al tiempo que lanzaba al aire la Quaffle.

- ¡EL JUEGO DA INICIO! – la multitud bramo cuando Ginny Weasley se adelanto y cogió la Quaffle antes que ninguno, a tiempo que todos se esparcían por el campo.

Harry y Draco se elevaron sobre el estadio en busca de la Snitch. Los Golpeadores de ambos equipos se alejaron hacia los extremos, pero fue Jimmy el primero en golpear una Bludger contra un jugador de Slytherin que la esquivo tan solo por un pelito.

- ¡GINNY WEASLEY SE DIRIGE HACIA LOS AROS DE SLYTHERIN A BUENA VELOCIDAD! – anuncio el chico que se encontraba en el megáfono, mas el gusto le duro poco a Gryffindor, pues Vaisey le cerro el paso y con poca cortesía le arrebato la Quaffle - ¡ES UNA LASTIMA, GRYFFINDOR A PERDIDO LA QUAFFLE! – Harry miro de reojo hacia los postes que Ron protegía mientras imploraba que los nervios no traicionaran a su amigo y pudiera para la bola.

Demelza y Katie le cerraron el paso a Vaisey obligándolo a pasar la Quaffle, misma que Ginny cogió en el aire.

Harry se agacho cuando una Bludger le paso rozando la cabeza, y vio como Jimmy la despejaba hacia uno de los Cazadores de Slytherin que seguían a Ginny para evitar que anotaran.

Fue entonces cuando la vio: La Snitch volaba bajo, casi rozando el suelo del lado de Slytherin... Por algunos segundos dudo en seguirla, pero luego recordó que le había hecho una promesa a Draco...

**Flash Back**

- El sábado juega Slytherin contra Gryffindor en el primer partido de temporada – comento Draco contemplando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, y que era el único que con su crepitar rompía el cálido silencio, desde la cama en donde se encontraba acostado con Harry entre sus brazos.

- Lo se – susurro Harry con tono cansado y sin abrir los ojos mientras se pegaba mas al pecho del rubio.

Draco había deseado poder tener a Harry aquella noche, pero sabia que el Gryffindor aun no estaba preparado para eso, y no quería asustarlo, así que simplemente se acostaron en la cama sin desprenderse de la ropa mientras Draco le retiraba las gafas y lo abrazaba tiernamente.

- Quiero que me prometas algo, quiero que me jures que en el partido del sábado me voy a enfrentar contra mi rival de Quidditch, aquel a quien deseo vencer. No quiero que me la pongas fácil – Harry abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza para poder contemplar a un difuso Draco.

- Yo... – pero antes de que pudiera protestar, este le puso un dedo sobre los labios, silenciándolo mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

- Créeme que me duele aceptarlo, pero eres mejor que yo como Buscador, y quizás sea una mala costumbre que llevo en la sangre al ser un Malfoy, pero no me gusta que nadie me supere, así que el sábado quiero enfrentarme a ese Harry que deja su corazón en el campo para ganar, y al llevo 4 años tratando de vencer – le dijo susurrándole con ternura.

- No sabia que para ti era tan importante – murmuro Harry sintiéndose mal al saberse el responsable de que Draco no alcanzara algo que deseaba tanto.

- No quiero que me dejes ganar Harry, eso me hará sentir peor; Por eso quiero que me prometas que jugaras como siempre lo has hecho: Viéndome como a un rival – Harry lo miro con tristeza.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pides? – le pregunto Harry cerrando los ojos como deseando borrar sus ultimas palabras.

- Si no juegas como siempre, no volveré a hablarte nunca – le dijo Draco mirándolo con decisión y cierta frialdad.

- No me dejas alternativa¿Verdad? – inquirió pegándose un poco mas al rubio mientras un estremecimiento involuntario lo recorría ante la idea de que lo dejara.

- Sabes que jamás te dejaría, pero me gustaría que me cumplieras ese pequeño capricho – le pidió Draco sonriéndole con ternura al notar su estremecimiento, mientras lo tomaba por la barbilla y depositaba un tierno beso en sus suaves labios con sabor a hierva buena.

**End Flash Back**

La voz de Ginny lo regreso a la realidad justo a tiempo como para esquivar una Bludger que casi le daba de lleno en la cara.

- ¡Deja de soñar despierto y juega! – le reprocho Katie al pasar a su lado para auxiliar a Ginny que era acosada por dos de los Cazadores de Slytherin que querían robarle la Quaffle.

- ¡HA ANOTADO, GRYFFINDOR A MARCADO POR PRIMERA VEZ! – vocifero el chico sumamente emocionado.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y volvió la vista hacia donde había visto la Snitch, pero como ya se lo imaginaba, esta había desaparecido, así que tenía que volver a buscarla.

En aquel momento comenzó a llover. Harry le hizo una seña a su equipo, los cuales asintieron y de inmediato, ante el asombro de todos, hicieron una formación en Diagonal.

- ¡APARENTEMENTE POTTER YA TENÍA PREVISTO ESTO¡VEAMOS QUE HACE EL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN! – vocifero el chico entusiasmado y asombrado.

Draco hizo una seña que su equipo capto, pero a diferencia del equipo de Gryffindor, el equipo de Slytherin no hizo ninguna formación... Un instante después, y con la lluvia como un severo obstáculo, los Cazadores de ambos equipos luchaban fieramente por conseguir la Quaffle y anotar primero.

Casi 40 minutos después, el marcador se encontraba: Gryffindor 70 – Slytherin 70, y con aquélla lluvia que ahora parecía un torrencial, Harry no podía ver por ningún lado la maldita Snitch, lo cual comenzaba a desesperarlo, y no era el único, pues Draco no la estaba pasándola mejor.

- ¿En donde demonios esta la Snitch! – inquirió Harry con los dientes apretados mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a su escoba y buscaba con desesperación la pequeña bola dorada.

- ¡DEMELZA LLEVA LA QUAFFLE, PERO VAISEY SE LA A QUITADO¡NO, AHORA LA TIENE KATIE Y SE LA PASA A GINNY PERO...! – desde la tribuna de Gryffindor se escucharon abucheos y gritos ahogados, y es que Crabbe había logrado dirigir una Bludger hacia Ginny golpeándola de lleno en el pecho y tirándola de la escoba.

Harry no perdió el tiempo e inclino su Saeta de Fuego hacia el lugar donde caía Ginny, y con ágiles movimientos, logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo a mas de 50 metros de altura.

Tanto la tribuna de Gryffindor como la de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estallaron en aplausos ante aquélla muestra de habilidad.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Harry mientras descendía con cuidado abrazado fuertemente a Ginny contra su pecho para que no se resbalara de la escoba.

- Lo siento Harry – se disculpo Ginny con voz ahogada debido al dolor.

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que te encuentras bien – le dijo mientras la dejaba con Madam Hoock que se apresuro a atenderla.

Harry volvió a ascender contemplando el campo con preocupación al tiempo que esquivaba una Bludger que Goyle le lanzo y que a su vez, Jimmy redirigió contra Vaisey, quien volvió la esquivo nuevamente por un pelito.

Harry se había atenido a muchas cosas, pero jamás había pensado en el hecho de perder a un jugador a mitad del juego, y eso solo ayudaba a aumentar su desesperación por encontrar la Snitch para que el juego finalizara.

Barrio el estadio con gran cuidado, y por fin volvió a verla: Volaba describiendo majestuosos círculos junto a las gradas de Hufflepuff, así que sin perder tiempo, y esquivando una Bludger, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR VUELVE A MARCAR Y...¡MIREN A POTTER, SEGURAMENTE HA VISTO LA SNITCH¡SI, ESO DEBE SER! – Harry había estirado la mano al llegar, pero la Snitch describió un zigzag y descendió en picada, por lo que Harry tuvo que hacer un giro de 90º y poner la escoba en vertical, segundos antes de chocar contra las gradas - ¡PERO POTTER A PERDIDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO Y MALFOY SE LE A ADELANTADO! – Harry vio a Draco volando delante de él con la mano estirada dispuesto a coger la Snitch.

La Snitch volaba a gran velocidad solo 40 centímetros arriba del suelo, así que Harry inclino su escoba para adquirir velocidad y poder alcanzar a Draco, mas una Bludger que le paso por delante rozándole la nariz, lo hizo destantear y caer al suelo dando algunas vueltas antes de detenerse en el suelo boca abajo respirando agitadamente debido al susto.

- ¡POTTER SE ENCUENTRA EN EL SUELO, PERO NO CREO QUE LA BLUDGER LE HALLA TOCADO¿ACASO ESTARÁ HERIDO¡NO, LO VEMOS LEVANTARSE Y VOLVER A MONTAR SU ESCOBA DISPUESTO A DARLE PELEA A MALFOY! – Draco suspiro al escuchar aquello, pero justo antes de tocar la Snitch, una Bludger lo obligo a apartarse y la perdió de vista.

Harry paso a su lado a gran velocidad, y siguiendo la mirada del ojiverde, vio la Snitch volando hacia los postes de Gryffindor a la misma altura (40 centímetros), así que se apresuro a alcanzarlo.

- ¡SLYTHERIN A ANOTADO NUEVAMENTE¡PARECE QUE POTTER Y MALFOY HAN VISTO DE NUEVO LA SNITCH¡KATIE ACABA DE ANOTAR¡DEMELZA CASI CHOCA CONTRA GOYLE EL GOLPEADOR DE SLYTHERIN¡JIMMY, EL GOLPEADOR DE GRYFFINDOR A LOGRADO DARLE A VAISEY! – Harry escuchaba todo eso, pero no podía volverse, debía atrapar la Snitch antes que Draco o Gryffindor perdería, además, tenía muy presente la promesa que le había hecho al rubio...

Cuando estaba apunto de tomarla, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo y la mas dolorosa sensación de que el aire le faltaba...

- ¡UNA BLUDGER A GOLPEADO A POTTER¿ESTARÁ BIEN¡LO BUENO ES QUE SOLO VOLABA A MENOS DE MEDIO METRO DEL SUELO¡DIOS, OTRA BLUDGER ACABA DE TUMBAR A MALFOY DE SU ESCOBA! – Harry levanto la mirada y evidentemente contemplo a Draco en el suelo tapándose la nariz, de la que comenzaba a salirle sangre, misma que se fundía con el agua de la fuerte lluvia.

Con un gran esfuerzo, y sujetándose las costillas con la sensación de haberse roto alguna, Harry busco su escoba y volvió a trepar en ella con gran dificultad y dolor.

- ¡QUE VALOR, POTTER A MONTADO DE NUEVO SU ESCOBA¡TAMBIÉN MALFOY A MONTADO Y SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE, AUN QUE LA NARIZ PARECE SANGRARLE¡LA VERDAD NO CREO QUE NINGUNO DE ELLOS SE ENCUENTRE EN CONDICIONES DE VOLAR, SOBRE TODO POTTER! – a Harry le hubiera gustado haberle dado un buen coscorrón al comentarista, fuera quien fuera, pues no tenía ni idea de el dolor que sentía; Al inicio había sido muy fácil pensar en volver a montar la escoba, pero hasta que esta se elevo en el aire, comprendió que había sido un grave error: El fuerte viento y la tormenta lo golpeaban con furia, lo que hacia demasiado complicado que pudiera sujetarse con firmeza a la escoba, sobre todo por que debía inclinarse, y eso le causaba bastante dolor, sin mencionar la continua sensación de que el aire le faltaba.

Con grandes esfuerzos se elevo y busco con la mirada la diminuta Snitch deseando encontrarla conforme pasaba el tiempo.

- ¡SLYTHERIN HA VUELTO A MARCAR¡ESA BLUDGER CASI GOLPEA A CRABBE¡KATIE A BURLADO A LOS CAZADORES Y... RAYOS, EL GUARDIÁN DE SLYTHERIN A DETENIDO LA QUAFFLE¡AHORA EL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN TIENE LA VENTAJA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LOS AROS DE GRYFFINDOR¡SE ENCUENTRAN CERCAS DE LOS AROS, LANZAN... EL GUARDIÁN DE GRYFFINDOR A HECHO UN EXCELENTE ATAJÓ MIENTRAS ESQUIVABA UNA BLUDGER! – las gradas de Gryffindor estallaron en vítores, pero cuando Harry paso la mirada una vez mas por el campo, se percato de que los jugadores tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin estaban sumamente agotados: El juego no podía prolongarse mas, y pedir tiempo muerto no era buena idea, pues sabia que una vez que se bajara de la escoba, no podría volver a reunir las fuerzas necesarias para subirse, sobre todo al ser conciente de el terrible dolor que esto le ocasionaban.

Entonces la volvió a ver, mas esta vez, Draco también la vio, aparentemente pensaba lo mismo que él: Que debían encontrar la Snitch para finalizar el juego. La Snitch volaba a casi 2 metros del suelo a mitad del campo sin moverse.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR ANOTA¡MIREN: POTTER Y MALFOY SE MUEVEN A BUENA VELOCIDAD, SEGURO VOLVIERON A VER LA SNITCH¡ESA BLUDGER ACABA DE GOLPEAR AL GUARDIÁN DE GRYFFINDOR! – Harry desvió la mirada hacia los aros para buscar a su amigo: Ron se sujetaba el brazo derecho con una mueca de dolor, mientras intentaba mantenerse a duras penas sobre la escoba.

- ¡Harry! – la voz de Draco lo hizo voltear justo a tiempo para poder esquivar una Bludger que de darle, le hubiera golpeado de lleno en la cara.

- ¡POTTER ESTA VOLANDO CON MENOS AGILIDAD¿SE DEBERÁ AL GOLPE QUE RECIBIÓ! – las ganas de darle un coscorrón al comentarista, aumentaron en Harry al sentir una punzada de dolor debido al inesperado movimiento que hizo para esquivar la Bludger.

Harry busco con la mirada a Draco y lo vio a solo algunos centímetros de la Snitch, la cual volaba ahora a 5 metros del suelo haciendo zigzag, razón por la cual, a Draco se le dificultaba cogerla.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR VUELVE A ANOTAR, PERO ES NOTORIO EL CANSANCIO EN LOS INTEGRANTES DE AMBOS EQUIPOS¡NUEVAMENTE POTTER Y MALFOY SE PELEAN POR LA SNITCH! – Harry ya había llegado a la altura de Draco, pero el dolor en las costillas le impedía estirarse demasiado, por lo cual debía de intentar volar mas rápido.

Ahora los dos intentaban coger la Snitch primero, y para Harry debía ser fácil al contar con la Saeta de Fuego, por desgracia, su estado le impedía volar demasiado rápido o terminaría cayendo de la escoba.

- ¡ESA BLUDGER ACABA DE GOLPEAR A DEMELZA, PERO NO CAYO DE LA ESCOBA¿ESTARÁ BIEN¡AHORA SLYTHERIN A ANOTADO APROVECHANDO EL DESCUIDO DEL GUARDIÁN¡EL GUARDIÁN DE SLYTHERIN ESQUIVA UNA PELIGROSA BLUDGER LANZADA POR EL GOLPEADOR RITCHIE¡KATIE SE DIRIGE CON LA QUAFFLE HACIA LOS AROS DE SLYTHERIN¡AHORA SE LA PASA A DEMELZA, PERO ELLA NO SE VE NADA BIEN, QUIZÁS SI LE AFECTO EL GOLPE DE LA BLUDGER¡EL GUARDIÁN DE SLYTHERIN DETIENE ESA BOLA! – Draco tuvo que apartarse para evitar estrellarse contra una Bludger, cosa que Harry aprovecho para acelerar un poco mas y estirar lo suficiente la mano, pero a hacerlo, sintió que algo se rompía en sus costillas causándole un mayor dolor...

Aquel dolor había sido en verdad intenso, y superaba en gran parte los que hasta ahora había sentido, mas hizo un ultimo intento por no caer de la escoba y aterrizar en el suelo, pues había logrado coger la Snitch.

- ¡HARRY POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! – Harry alcanzo a escuchar esto, y también a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, pero no supo mas, pues perdió el conocimiento antes de poder bajarse de la escoba: El dolor había superado con creces sus fuerzas...

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por comentarios n.n_**


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10: _¿TRES ESPEJOS?_**

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente; La estancia donde se encontraba no estaba muy iluminada y podía escuchaba la lluvia golpeando los cristales con fuerza, al igual que el furioso aire resoplando: Estaba en la enfermería... De nuevo.

- ¡Harry¡¿Cómo te sientes! – Harry enfoco a Hermione lo mejor que pudo, pues no llevaba los lentes puestos.

- Me duele la espalda – dijo al intentar incorporarse sobre la cama, pero su amiga lo retuvo.

- Lo mejor es que no te levantes Harry; Madam Pomfrey dice que no habrá necesidad de que pases la noche en la enfermería, solo necesitas descansar – le informo mientras le pasaba los lentes.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? – le pregunto mientras se ponía las gafas y contemplaba la enfermería mas claramente.

- Solo has estado durmiendo por 2 horas – le informo Hermione sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Y como quedo el partido? –

- Gryffindor gano gracias a que sujetaste la Snitch antes de quedar inconsciente; Al finalizar el partido, todos los jugadores estaban lastimados y cansados, pero ninguno parecía tener nada serio, y cuando Madam Pomfrey acabo con ellos, se retiraron: Los de Gryffindor a celebrar, y los de Slytherin seguramente a buscar una manera de vengarse por la derrota, pero eso si, por todos lados se habla sobre el partido y la forma en que ambos equipos lucharon por obtener la victoria... Hay otra cosa, Draco me pidió que te diera esto – y saco de su capa un trozo de pergamino – No lo e leído, te lo juro – se apresuro a añadir.

- Jamás pensaría algo como eso de ti, Hermione... Quizás de Ron si... – Hermione sonrió divertida – Por cierto¿En donde esta Ron? –

- Fue al Gran Comedor para traer un poco de comida por que se moría de hambre y pensamos que cuando te despertaras, también tendrías algo de apetito – le explicó la chica sonriéndole.

- ¿Y como esta Ginny? –

- Esta bien, Madam Pomfrey se encargo de ella, y para cuando el partido finalizó, estaba completamente curada – le informo sonriendo de una manera algo extraña.

- ¿Y Draco? –

- Solo le sangraba la nariz, así que la señora Pomfrey se encargo de curarlo rápidamente. Quizás en la carta te diga algo mas – inquirió señalando con la mirada el trozo de pergamino que Harry sujetaba.

- Si, es lo mas seguro – convino él desenvolviéndola mientras Hermione lo contemplaba.

La carta estaba escrita con unas letras muy finas y elegantes, sin duda alguna característica de la perfección Malfoy:

_Harry:_

_Sin duda alguna, el mejor juego que he tenido en mi vida. De nuevo perdí, pero me siento orgulloso al saber que diste todo por cumplir tu promesa._

_Espero que te encuentres bien y recuperes pronto, me gustaría mucho estar a tu lado cuidándote, pero sabemos que por ahora eso es imposible, así que me conformo dejándote al cuidado de Granger (A Weasley no le tengo mucha confianza...)._

_Yo me encuentro bien, pero me gustaría verte; Espero puedas responder._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry sonrió.

- ¿Qué dice? – le pregunto Hermione curiosa.

- Que esta bien – respondió Harry con simpleza mientras se guardaba la carta - ¿Tienes una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino? –

- Si claro, espérame... – le respondió Hermione mientras buscaba en su mochila los objetos pedidos por su amigo – Toma –

Harry los tomo con una amplia sonrisa y se puso a escribir cuando Hermione le acerco el tintero.

- Harry, no es que quiera apresurarte, pero te recuerdo que se va acercando el momento de que Ron se entere de esto... – la voz de Hermione sonaba seria pero suave cada vez que tocaba ese tema delicado.

- ¿Pero como decirle? – inquirió Harry mirándola y apartando la mirada del pergamino.

- No lo se, Harry – confeso Hermione agachando la cabeza, pues si había algo que no le gustaba, era no saber como hacer algo, aun que estaba conciente de que ese era un tema muy delicado para tratar con alguien como Ron – Pero te juro que te ayudare y estaré ahí para hacer que Ron comprenda – le dijo mirándolo con seguridad.

- Yo se que si, Hermione – le animo Harry, aun que la verdad, él tampoco se sentía muy seguro.

Permanecieron en silencio algún rato mas mientras Harry escribía la carta.

- ¡Listo! – dijo una vez que hubo terminado.

- ¿Acaso es la respuesta a la carta de Draco? – pregunto Hermione impasible.

- Si – respondió Harry sonriéndole.

- ¿Y puedo saber como vas a entregársela sin que el resto del alumnado se entere o encuentre eso bastante sospechoso? – inquirió la chica mirándolo suspicaz.

- Eso es fácil, por que yo no le entregare la carta... – le respondió sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿Entonces? – pese a haber hecho la pregunta, no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta.

- Se la entregaras tu por mi... –

- ¿Yo! – salto Hermione asustada ante la idea de su amigo - ¡Harry, aun será mucho mas extraño que yo me acerque a Draco y le entregué la carta! –

- ¡Claro que no, Hermione! – se apresuro a decirle Harry al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga – No vas a entregarle la carta en un pasillo repleto de alumnos, si no que se la entregaras esta noche, ya que tanto a los Prefectos de Gryffindor como a los Prefectos de Slytherin les toca la ronda – Hermione pareció reflexionar aquella idea.

- Bien... No estoy muy segura... –

- ¡Por favor! – le pidió mirándola con ojos suplicantes¿Por que siempre tenía que hacer eso, quizás por que sabia perfectamente que nunca podía negarse a ayudarlo ya que lo apreciaba demasiado.

- Creo que podría intentarlo... – murmuro aun poco convencida de aquélla idea.

- ¡Gracias, Hermione! – la chica miro a su amigo y le sonrió con ternura.

Oyeron unos pasos antes de que Ron apareciera en el cubículo en donde estaba Harry: Traía un brazo lleno de comida, aparentemente, toda la que pudo cargar, mientras con la otra mano devorando una tostada con mermelada.

- ¡Harry, me alegra que hallas despertado – le dijo al ver a su amigo despierto.

- A mi también. ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto sonriéndole.

- Bien. Todos los alumnos hablan sobre el juego: Dicen que fue lo mas fantástico que han visto¿Quieres? – Ron se sentó y deposito la comida en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Harry mientras le extendía una tostada con mermelada.

- Gracias – dijo Harry tomando la tostada que su amigo le ofrecía, pues en verdad se moría de hambre.

El resto del tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería se la paso hablando con Ron sobre el partido mientras Hermione los observaba con un gesto de indiferente curiosidad. Cuando Madam Pomfrey por fin lo dejo marcharse, volvió de inmediato a la sala común en donde él y Ron fueron recibidor con aplausos y gran barullo, felicitándolos por el excelente trabajo, a uno como Guardián, y al otro como capitán y Buscador.

Casi 2 horas después, y tras despedirse de Hermione, Harry pudo subir al dormitorio junto con Ron deseando poder descansar.

- ¡Ha sido el mejor juego de toda mi vida! – le dijo Ron sin poder controlar la emoción que lo embargaba, mientras se ponía un pijama de dos piezas, del mismo color que su cabello - ¡La verdad no creo poder dormir, aun estoy muy emocionado! –

- Entonces deja dormir a los que si pueden – le dijo Harry sonriéndole mientras se terminaba de abrochar su pijama de ceda color verde botella (La señora Weasley les había comprado aquellas pijamas y le había dicho a Harry que aquel color combinaba con el de sus ojos, pero al verla Ron, se burlo diciéndole que en cuanto los de Gryffindor lo vieran con esa pijama verde, lo echaría de la torre, por suerte para Harry, eso no había pasado).

Ron siguió hablando sobre el partido hasta muy entrada la noche, y aun que Harry hacia un intento considerable para no dormirse y seguir escuchando a su amigo, el sueño lo venció cuando este le contaba sobre como Demelza casi chocaba con Goyle.

Con una extraña sensación, Harry abrió los ojos, y ante su asombro, se percato de que se encontraba de pie en un pasillo en penumbras, que de inmediato reconoció como parte del castillo, pero¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

- ¿Hola! – su voz reboto como un eco fantasmal entre las paredes solitarias y en penumbras.

No esperaba que alguien le respondiera, ese pasillo se veía completamente solo, pero como ocurría casi siempre, una vez mas se equivoco, aun que no le respondieron exactamente.

- _¡Vamos, no debes enojarte¡No he sido yo el culpable!_ – el corazón de Harry le dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de un adolescente que sonó como un eco lejano por el desolado pasillo en penumbras; Conocía aquélla voz y conocía al dueño de la misma, pues el año pasado lo había visto en el pensadero de Snape¡Era su padre!

- _¡Has tenido parte de la culpa, Prongs!_ – Harry hecho a correr al escuchar esa segunda voz juvenil pero madura que debatía con la de su padre¡Era Lupin!

- _Vamos Moony, te estas comportando bastante injusto_ – intervino una tercera voz que parecía divertida y tranquila, y que sin duda alguna era la de su padrino... Harry corrió aun mas rápido mientras el corazón le latía aceleradamente al escuchar aquellas voces cada vez mas cercas, y mas claras...

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de acero que parecía muy pesada y oxidada seguramente por el paso de tiempo, pero sabia que las voces salían de aquel lugar y debía entrar. Puso una mano sobre la puerta para abrirla, mas esta no se movió, por lo que termino recargándose sobre la misma para empujarla con el peso de su cuerpo, pero esta no se movió ni un milímetro.

- _¡Ambos tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido, Padfoot, deberían ser mas responsables_ – la voz de Lupin salió claramente desde aquel recinto, asumiendo un tono molesto y de reprimenda.

- ¡Ábrete! – suplico con desesperación, pero la puerta no se movía ni un solo centímetro.

- _Pronto será parte de tu tortuosa locura, Potter_ – al instante en que aquélla voz resonó detrás de Harry, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle como si le hubieran puesto un tizón al rojo vivo...

Se incorporo sobresaltado y con las manos cubriéndose el rostro mientras una fina capa de sudor hacia que la camisa del pijama se le plegara al cuerpo remarcando con sensualidad, su bien formado pecho y abdomen, fruto de los 6 años de difíciles pruebas que la vida le ponía para sobrevivir, y de los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Cuando aparto las manos de su rostro, se percato de que se encontraba en el cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros, y que aquello solo había sido un sueño... ¿O no? Algo nervioso, dirigió la mirada a la cama de Ron, pero esta se encontraba vacía, y entonces recordó que esa noche les tocaba la ronda a él y a Hermione.

Volvió a recostarse en un vano intento de conciliar el sueño, pero aquellas imágenes aun estaban demasiado frescas como para intentar olvidarlas, así que no le quedo mas que analizarlas, aun que sabia que no podía clasificar aquello como un sueño, pues el hecho de que la cicatriz le hubiera dolido, indicaba dos cosas: Que aquello no había sido un simple sueño, y que la voz que escucho, era la de Voldemort...

Por algunos segundos se imagino la cara que Hermione pondría cuando se enterara de que la cicatriz le había vuelto a doler, y el hecho de que lo obligaría a usar ese estúpido medallón que tanto odiaba, pero había hecho una promesa, y era conciente de ello...

Permaneció recostado unos minutos mas pensando en aquel sueño, recordando las imágenes de su padre, Sirius y Lupin a su misma edad, tal y como las había visto en el pensadero de Snape, pues pese a que ya había pasado un año, aun lo recordaba claramente, quizás demasiado claras para su gusto.

Con una sensación de quemazón en la garganta y vació en el estomago, se paro agobiado por aquellos repentinos recuerdos que lo sofocaban; Se puso la capa sobre el pijama y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los que si podían dormir, y que obviamente, no compartían su silencioso sufrir.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, reflexionaba sobre algo que había visto en el sueño: La puerta de acero, tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, pero no lograba recordar donde, y aquello se sumaba a su ya larga lista de inquietudes, que noche con noche le quitaban el sueño haciendo aun mas tortuosa su vida, pues no le quedaba otra mas que velar acompañado de su cruel pasado.

Se detuvo al llegar a la vacía y fría sala común: El fuego parecía haberse apagado hace varias horas, pero aquello no le importo, y envolviéndose en su capa para protegerse del frió invernal que habitaba en la estancia circular de los Leones, se dirigió a su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea.

- _Incendio_ – murmuro sacando la varita y apuntando con ella a la chimenea: Unas flamas salieron de esta he hicieron arder de nuevo los leños.

Permaneció varios minutos mas contemplando el fuego sin mirarlo en realidad, solo pensando...

* * *

Pese a ser un Prefecto y tener derecho a encontrarse en los pasillos durante las noches en busca de algún infractor que no respetara los toques de queda, por primera vez desde que le habían asignado ese cargo, Hermione no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa; Solo quería encontrar a Draco cuanto antes para cumplir el encargo de cierto chico de cabello rebelde, sin poder dejar de pensar en el problema que se le armaría si alguien la veía entregando dicha carta¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de negarse a ayudar a Harry siempre que éste se lo pedía, cierto era que lo apreciaba mucho, pero también era conciente de que si por alguna razón Ron la cachaba entregando la carta, se pondría como loco...

Un ruido proveniente de una armadura que estaba delante de ella la hizo soltar un grito que ahogo inmediatamente con sus manos para luego ver a la gata de Filch salir de detrás de dicha armadura.

- ¡Maldito gato¡Vete de aquí o te petrificare! – le advirtió sumamente molesta pero sin alzar la voz mas de lo necesario mientras fulminaba a la gata por haberla asustado de aquélla forma.

- Vaya con el valor de los Gryffindor – Hermione levanto la vista al escuchar aquélla voz que no sonaba tan arrogante como muchas otras veces, pero tenía un particular tono divertido, casi de mofa.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – le espeto mirándolo molesta mientras se le acercaba a grandes pasos, pues no estaba mas que a 4 metros de distancia - ¿Tienes idea de el tiempo que llevo buscándote! – Draco parpadeo confuso ante la reacción de la castaña.

- ¿Y puedo saber por que me buscabas? – le pregunto mientras la veía acercarse con el ceño fruncido.

- Harry me pidió que te diera esto – le dijo de mala gana mientras sacaba la carta de su amigo y se la extendía al rubio que la tomo sin dudar.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto mirándola con algo de preocupación mientras se guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Sus lesiones no fueron tan graves, así que Pomfrey lo dejo salir unas cuantas horas después de que despertó. Ron me dijo que se quedo profundamente dormido casi en cuanto se acostó y que cuando salió seguía dormido – la voz de la chica perdió aquel tono enfadado que había tenido antes en cuanto comenzó a hablar de Harry, o al menos eso le pareció a Draco.

- Me alegra – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Pero ni crean que seré su mensajera nocturna! – salto la chica indignada - ¡Ya tengo bastante con ocultarle todo eso a Ron como para ahora también pasarme las noches cuidando que no se entere de que sirvo también de mensajera! –

- Eso quiere decir que Weasley todavía no sabe... – dijo Draco pensativo.

- Aun no hallamos la manera de decírselo – le respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – Y ahora me voy, no quiero que me vea hablando contigo o me va a armar un escándalo – y sin darle tiempo a Draco de preguntar nada mas, se alejo lo mas aprisa que pudo, pero con mirada cautelosa por si veía algo fuera de lo normal: Como alguien que los espiara...

En cuando la castaña se perdió de vista, Draco se apresuro a abrir la carta deseoso de saber que respuesta había escrito su amado Gryffindor.

La carta era muy corta, y la letra distanciaba mucho de la suya que era fina y elegante, pues aquella era algo desalineada, aun que también fina; Era notorio que se había escrito con demasiada premura.

_Draco:_

_A mi también me gustaría mucho que estuvieras conmigo, pero comprendo, y me conformo con lo que ahora tengo..._

_Me encuentro perfectamente, y también quiero verte¿Qué te parece el martes por la tarde en las gradas de Quidditch, no habrá nadie puesto que los de Ravenclaw entrenaran solo los miércoles; Gryffindor por ahora no practicara, y Hufflepuff entrenara todo el día durante sábados y domingos... Mándame una respuesta u otra idea._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Harry Potter_

Draco sonrió pronunciadamente y se alejo hacia las mazmorras mientras releía nuevamente la carta de Harry.

* * *

- ¿Y que crees que signifique? – le pregunto Ron mientras los 3 bajaban al Gran Comedor para comer, después de que Harry les contara sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero algo me dice que ya he visto aquélla puerta – respondió Harry con tono pensativo mientras enderezaba la espalda con un gesto dolido y se sobaba el cuelo, cosa que hizo que el medallón que llevaba colgando, hiciera un sonido metálico al agitarse con el movimiento del chico.

A Harry no le había hecho nada de gracia volver a usar el medallón, pero había hecho una promesa, y la única forma de romperla, era evitando contarles sobre el sueño a sus amigos, cosa que al final no pudo hacer, pues tenía una imperiosa necesidad de hablar sobre ello...

- Creo que no debiste de quedarte dormido en el sillón Harry, no le hace bien a tu espalda – comento Hermione dirigiéndole una sonrisa comprensiva: Desde que Harry les había contado sobre el sueño, y maldiciendo se había puesto el medallón, Hermione parecía de un humor bastante favorable, inclusive había accedido a que faltaran a la clase de Pociones cuando Harry se negó a entrar¡Y hablamos de Hermione! Sin duda alguna consideraba mas importante y tranquilizador el hecho de que Harry ahora llevara de nuevo el medallón, que una simple clase de pociones no se comparaba en nada a la preocupación que había sentido durante aquélla semana, inclusive parecía menos decidida a seguirlo a donde quiera que iba, o de mandar a Ron para que lo siguiera, como había estado haciendo cada vez que Harry entraba al baño de los hombres.

La comida paso tranquilamente, aun que Hermione cacho varias veces a Harry dirigiendo imperceptibles miradas a cierto rubio de la mesa de Slytherin que se las devolvía... Quizás ningún alumno normal se habría percatado de esas miradas entre 'Los Mas Grandes Rivales Del Colegio', pero Harry era consiente de que Hermione no era una alumna normal.

De pronto una idea asalto su mente¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera pensado antes?

- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! – les murmuro a Ron y Hermione entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué! – le pregunto de inmediato Hermione.

- ¡Se en donde vi esa puerta...! – y sin decir mas, tomo sus cosas y se levanto de la mesa de los Gryffindor.

- ¡Harry! – le llamo Hermione en un susurro al verlo abandonar el Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Ron sin comprender.

- No lo se. Vamos – y tras tomar sus cosas, ambos se apresuraron a seguir a su amigo.

Harry subía las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, y brincando los escalones falsos, llego al sexto piso.

- Harry... Este piso esta prohibido... Para los alumnos – le dijo Hermione cuando lo alcanzaron ella y Ron mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

- Es aquí, fue en este pasillo donde vi la puerta – dijo Harry sin prestar atención a lo dicho por su amiga.

- ¿Has venido aquí? – le pregunto Ron asombrado.

- Este era el único lugar donde me imagine que no se atreverían a buscarme – respondió Harry sin darle importancia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pasillo que en aquellos momentos estaba iluminado por la luz del sol que ingresaba por los enormes ventanales.

- Así que aquí estabas cuando no te encontrábamos el día que te pusiste como loco... – Hermione le dio un fuerte pisotón a Ron por decir aquello, pero al parecer Harry estaba mas ocupado en recordar donde había visto dicha puerta, que en prestarle atención a su pelirrojo amigo.

- Harry, no puedes ingresar, esta prohibido – susurro Hermione al ver a Harry caminar por el pasillo silencioso – Nos meteremos en problemas –

- No te estoy pidiendo que me sigas – le corto Harry sin dejar de caminar, intentando recordar donde había visto esa puerta: Había llegado a ese pasillo durante la mañana, pero no prestaba atención a nada de lo que lo rodeaba, solo deseaba buscar un buen lugar en donde nadie lo molestara, en donde nadie lo encontrara, así que sin mirar siquiera el lugar por el que caminaba, había avanzado hasta perderse por los corredores, quizás esa era la razón por al que no sabia en que parte exactamente debía encontrarse la puerta.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – murmuro Ron cuando él y Hermione alcanzaron a Harry.

- El profesor Dumbledore nos prohibió explícitamente ingresar al sexto piso, y sus razones debe de tener para hacer eso – dijo Hermione como si eso zanjara la discusión y pudiera hacer a Harry desistir, pero se equivocaba.

- El profesor Dumbledore siempre dice que lo que menos quiere es arriesgar nuestras vidas, pero al final es él quien termina usándonos – la voz de Harry fue fría al referirse a su director: Aun le tenía respeto y aprecio, pero no podía evitar aquel dejo de frialdad al referirse a él, pues aun no había olvidado lo de hace una semana, y mucho menos lo que hizo en 5º; Era consiente de que no toda la culpa era del director, pero lo odiaba por no haberle confiado aquellos secretos que habrían podido salvar la vida de su padrino... Una acusación injusta y lo sabia, pero le era mas fácil si lo culpaba a él, o por lo menos, hacia mas llevadero el cruel dolor que era obligado a cargar sobre sus hombros junto con el resto de sus responsabilidades como: El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

- _¡Aviéntala Padfoot!_ – Harry se detuvo al escuchar aquélla voz juvenil y energética, que resonaba como un eco por los solitarios pasillos; Ron y Hermione también se detuvieron, el uno dirigiendo asustadas miradas hacia todos lados, y la otra inspeccionando el lugar con miradas indagadoras.

- ¿Padfoot, Harry¿Qué así no le llamaban a...? –

- ¡A Sirius¡Es la voz de mi padre! – le corto Harry emocionado mientras echaba a correr guiado por aquélla voz, tal como lo había hecho en su sueño.

- ¡Espéranos, Harry! – le pidió Ron mientras ambos corrían tras él.

- _¡Vamos Moony, nadie se enterara_ –

- Esa se parece a la voz de Sirius – comento Ron mientras corría detrás de Harry y delante de Hermione.

- ¡Es la voz de Sirius! – confirmo Harry que no podía ni quería ocultar el entusiasmo que sentía en aquel momento.

Después de varios segundos corriendo, por fin se detuvieron ante una puerta de acero que estaba oxidada y parecía bastante pesada: Era tal y como Harry la había soñado.

- ¡Espera! – le pidió Hermione al verlo estirar las manos – No creo que sea una buena idea... – pero como siempre, Harry no le presto atención y se dispuso abrirla, mas como en su sueño, le fue imposible, aun cuando recargo todo su peso sobre la puerta.

- ¿Se van... A quedar... Ahí? – les pregunto mientras seguía forcejeando por que la puerta cediera.

De inmediato, Ron se unió al esfuerzo, y aun que Hermione lo dudo al inicio, termino cediendo y se puso a empujar la puerta junto con Ron y Harry.

- Esta muy pesada... Harry – le dijo cuando desistieron momentáneamente, agotados por el primer esfuerzo.

- Debe de haber una manera... – murmuro intentando regular su agitada respiración.

-_ Alohomora _– dijo Ron apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta, pero esta no se abrió.

- Ni siquiera el _Alohomora_ puede abrirla... – dijo Hermione pensativa.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – cuestiono Ron.

- ¡Ábrete! – grito Harry molesto al tiempo que le daba una fuerte patada que solo consiguió causarle un gran dolor en el pie - ¡Maldición! –

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Ron sujetándolo para que se equilibrará, pues estaba saltando en el pie izquierdo mientras con ambas manos se tomaba el pie derecho en un intento de mitigar el dolor.

- Quizás gritar no servirá Harry – observo Hermione pensativa.

- Gracias Hermione, ya me di cuenta – le respondió Harry sarcástico mientras intentaba apoyar el pie derecho sobre el suelo sujetándose aun del hombro de Ron.

- No me refiero a eso Harry – le dijo su amiga con aspereza, para luego volver a mostrarse pensativa – Solo conozco un hechizo que puede ser lo demasiado poderoso para mantener una puerta cerrada, aun con otros conjuros por mas poderosos que sean, o la fuerza física inclusive de un gigante; Conociendo al profesor Dumbledore, debió de haber empleado ese conjuro por que no todos conocen de su existencia, aun cuando es un conjuro bastante sencillo... –

- ¡Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas y explícate de una buena vez! – salto Ron aburrido de las explicaciones de la chica.

- Tu intelecto rompe record, Ron – el pelirrojo parpadeo confuso al no comprender a lo que la chica se refería mientras que Harry se tapaba la boca para disimular la risa – Pero bueno, a lo que me refiero es a que la puerta se abrirá si le hablan con amabilidad, Y NO A GOLPES – tras decir esto ultimo en lo que hizo un énfasis bastante pronunciado, miro a Harry de manera reprobatoria.

- Bien, ahora decididamente te has vuelto loca, Hermione – comento Ron con una risita burlona – Eso es una puerta, no un humano¡No tiene emociones¿Cómo puede distinguir entre la amabilidad y la furia? – Hermione le dirigió una mirada exasperante antes de acercarse a la puerta.

Harry sabia que en el mundo mágico todo era posible, pero no podía evita estar de acuerdo con su mejor amigo: Aquello era una puerta, no podía tener sentimientos o reconocerlos¿O si?

- Deseo ingresar, por favor – pidió Hermione con voz alta y clara. La duda de Harry quedo resuelta al momento que la puerta se abrió con una facilidad que no correspondía a su supuesto peso mientras un rechinido acompañaba la apertura de la misma.

- ¡Asombroso! – exclamo Ron al ver la puerta abrirse.

- Que tu no seas inteligente Ron, no quiere decir que los demás no lo sean – le dijo Hermione secamente.

- ¡Hermione...! –

- ¿Qué habrá adentro? – se apresuro a preguntar Harry para evita que su amigo contestara, pues sabia que es desataría una pelea de la que no deseaba ser participé, así que para hacer olvidar a sus amigos el tema, se soltó de Ron y camino con algo de cautela hacia la puerta abierta. Sus amigos lo siguieron con la mirada y se acercaron a él en silencio.

La estancia estaba en penumbras y guardaba un aire de fría soledad; Parecía mas una vieja y olvidada mazmorra, que una estancia a mitad del sexto piso.

- No hay nadie – dijo Ron en un susurro, impregnando su voz de un miedo que era lógico que sintiera.

- ¿Acaso esperabas que hubiera alguien? – le pregunto Hermione mirándolo asombrada.

- Bueno, no... – Ron se ruborizo, pues sabia lo que la chica pensaba.

- Miren... – dijo Harry señalando algo que brillaba por la luz que ingresaba desde el exterior, en el fondo de aquella estancia húmeda y fría.

- ¿Qué será? – pregunto Ron entornando los ojos hacia aquel objeto que oculto entre las sombras, desprendía aquel brillo misterioso.

- _Lumos_ – dijo Hermione sacando la varita e iluminando el interior de aquella fría y solitaria estancia.

Aquella habitación se ilumino ante sus ojos revelando que su único contenido eran 3 espejos de cuerpo completo que estaban empolvados y parecían exactamente iguales.

- ¡Son El Espejo de la Muerte y El espejo Oesed! – exclamo Harry al reconocer dos de aquellos 3 espejos.

- El tercero es El Espejo de la Nada... – dijo Hermione con voz ahogada.

- ¿El Espejo de la Nada? – repitió Harry sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo los pueden reconocer? – pregunto Ron que no notaba mucha diferencia entre los 3 espejos, solo que el tercero que Hermione había descrito como: El Espejo de la Nada, no reflejaba absolutamente nada...

- No debemos estar aquí¡Vamonos! – les apremio Hermione saliendo apuradamente de aquella estancia; Ron y Harry la miraron sin comprender, pero al verla preocupada, decidieron seguirla y preguntarle que rayos pasaba, y que era eso del Espejo de la Nada

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por sus comentarios n.n_**


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11:_ SOLO PARA TI_**

Suspiro. Aquella tarde el campo de Quidditch lucia particularmente hermoso, o quizás era que él se sentía destrozado por dentro, que la simple vista de un lugar tranquilo y ajeno a la pena que pasaba su corazón, le resultaba simplemente hermoso, simplemente perfecto...

Aquella tarde había decidido ir y volar un rato en su escoba, quizás así lograría despeja su atribulada mente mientras lo esperaba, pero al llegar, lo único que atino a hacer fue sentarse en las elevadas gradas para contemplar el estadio pensativo: Tampoco tenía ganas de volar, y la única razón por la que quizás estaba ahí, era por que en realidad deseaba verlo, en verdad lo necesitaba...

Suspiro de nuevo. Desde que habían salido de aquélla estancia en el sexto piso, y aun ahora, lo acompañaba una extraña sensación de vació, de melancolía... Suspiro una vez mas y cerro los ojos en un intento de apartar aquellas sensaciones que no le eran en nada extrañas, y que muy al contrario, sentía como un cruel castigo por parte de los dioses (Claro, eso si existía un dios...).

**Flash Back**

- ¡Deben prometer que jamás volverán a ese lugar! – les apremio Hermione una vez que la puerta de aquélla estancia se cerro tras ellos.

- ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa, Hermione? – le pregunto Ron sin comprender.

- ¡Prométanlo! – le atajó la chica mirándolo con dureza.

- ¡Esta bien Hermione, no te pongas así! – se apresuro a decirle Ron – Te lo prometo –

- Tu también Harry – Harry la miro por algún tiempo antes de contestar: Estaba algo pálida y lucia extrañamente nerviosa¿Qué rayos era ese Espejo de la Nada? - ¡Debes prometerlo, Harry! –

- Ya tranquilízate Hermione, te lo prometo, no volveré a venir a este lugar – Hermione lo miro suspicaz, pues lógico era que no creía en aquellas palabras que tan fácilmente había escuchado, conocía muy bien a su amigo como para dar por sentado que cumpliría su promesa...

- Va en serio Harry: Debes prometer que te mantendrás alejado de este lugar – le advirtió con mirada recelosa.

- ¿Por qué estas si Hermione¡¿Qué rayos era ese espejo! – inquirió Ron que no comprendió en nada la actitud de la chica.

- Es verdad Hermione, si nos haces prometer no volver a este lugar, es justo que nos expliques el ¿Por qué? – la voz de Harry no dejaba ni un asomo de duda ante lo que pedía, sin duda alguna estaba decidido a obtener lo que deseaba.

Hermione suspiro y por algunos segundos Harry creyó que su amiga buscaba las palabras exactas para poder explicárselos, y no se equivocaba...

- Escuchen – dijo por fin con aire resignado – Es demasiado difícil explicar lo que realmente hace el Espejo de la Nada, aun que también es llamado: El Espejo de las Almas, ya que se dice que si te paras a determinada distancia, puedes ver tu propia alma e incluso platicar con ella, de igual manera se dice que si dices en voz alta el nombre de alguien que ya a muerto, su alma aparece en el espejo y pueden hablar... – se detuvo para ver la reacción que esta información causaba en los dos chicos que tenía delante: Harry parecía pasmado, y Ron... Bueno, estaba confuso como siempre.

- Pero entonces no seria: El Espejo de la Nada, simplemente: El Espejo de las Almas – inquirió Ron.

- No Ron, por que el espejo tiene otra función, quizás la mas peligrosa y la razón por la que se le nombra: El Espejo de la Nada –

- ¿Cuáles son esas 'Otras funciones'? – inquirió de inmediato Harry.

- No lo se muy bien, tengo entendido que si El Espejo Oesed, y El Espejo de la Nada, se reflejan, tiene un efecto muy curioso... –

- Pero Hermione, El Espejo de la Nada¡¡No refleja nada! – Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminante al chico pelirrojo que de inmediato pareció comprender que otra vez estaba guiándose por lo que las cosas aparentaban, y que había algo mas oculto.

- ¿Qué efecto produce? – pregunto Harry evitando que una nueva pelea diera inicio entre sus amigos.

- Antes que nada debes de ponerte de modo que ambos espejos capten tu esencia... No se exactamente lo que eso significa pero me imagino que se refiere a que debes de quedar viendo hacia ambos espejos; Se dice que mientras El Oesed muestra lo que mas deseas, el Espejo de la Nada lo vuelve realidad... – se detuvo nuevamente para ver las expresiones confusas de los chicos – Yo tampoco se exactamente lo que significa, el libro en el que lo leí no lo explicaba mas detalladamente, solo decía que el mismo efecto tiene si se hace con el Espejo de los Muertos: Vuelve tus peores temores una realidad – Harry miro a Hermione instintivamente, casi como si quisiera descubrir algo que su amiga estuviera tratando de ocultarle, mas como siempre, Hermione supo sostenerle aquella mirada.

**End Flash Back**

Hasta ahora había mantenido su promesa de no acercarse al sexto piso, pero mas que nada por que Hermione había vuelto a escoltarlo con recelo... Quizás lo dejo ir solo a ese lugar por que sabia que tenía mas ganas de ver a Draco que de escabullirse a la estancia donde se ocultaban aquellos espejos.

La verdad era que desde que habían salido de aquel lugar, una pregunta rondaba su mente¿Qué demonios hacían esos espejos ahí? Sabia que dos de ellos no eran nada peligrosos, pero¿Y el tercero, el Espejo de la Muerte si que lo era.

Una suave brisa soplo en aquel momento agitando su alborotado cabello. Suspiro y cerro los ojos una vez mas: Recordó que durante su sueño escucho las voces de su padre, de su padrino y de Lupin, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no había sido un sueño, además, Ron y Hermione también escucharon claramente sus voces cuando lo siguieron en busca de aquélla misteriosa puerta... Quizás solo estaba desilusionado, la verdad era que se había hecho muchas ilusiones de poder ver a su padre y sus amigos una vez mas como lo hizo en el pensadero de Snape, que no reparo en lo peligroso que significaba llevar hasta ahí a sus amigos...

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, pero esta vez fue un suspiro impregnado de tristeza y dolor. Ahora tenía otra duda que alargaba mas su ya larga lista de inquietudes¿Por qué salieron de esa habitación las voces de su padre, su padrino y Lupin cuando eran jóvenes?

Otro suspiro, pero esta vez fue acompañado de una risita irónica¿Quién diría que El Gran Harry Potter se pasaba sus días en Hogwarts suspirando melancólico? Lo único cierto era que eso se había vuelto una acción inconsciente, sabia que lo hacia muy a menudo, y de hecho Hermione ya se lo había hecho ver, mas no podía evitarlo, de verdad no podía, sentía que al suspirar descargaba en algo aquellas ganas incontenibles de llorar, de golpear a alguien, de echar todo a la basura y salir corriendo... Volvió a sonreír irónico, pero sabia que era la verdad, aun no estaba preparado, pero no era que no estuviera preparado para pelear, le daba lo mismo tener que pelear contra Voldemort, y mas de una vez deseo que en su siguiente encuentro lo matara y lo librara de todo aquel dolor, no, sin duda alguna no temía a la muerte, si no a la vida... Para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver morir a mas gente, no lo soportaba, y no lo soportaría...

_- 'Entonces permíteme ayudarte, deja de pelear solo y permíteme estar a tu lado...' – Harry había levantado la mirada al escuchar aquello, y se había topado con un par de hermosos ojos grises que lo miraban con tristeza y preocupación – 'Ya no llores, ya no hay razón para que cargues con eso tu solo, permíteme ayudarte y estar a tu lado; Quizás no pueda hacer mucho, por que eres tu quien debe lidiar con ello, pero por lo menos déjame estar a tu lado, y si te caes y sientes que no puedes volver a levantarte, entonces permíteme ser yo quién te ayude a levantarte, permíteme prestarte mi hombro para que llores si es lo que deseas, o incluso si ya no puedes, déjame ser yo quien te cargue mientras recuperas fuerzas para continuar, simplemente permíteme estar ahí para ti' –_

Aquello lo había asustado mucho¿Y si Voldemort lo lastimaba a él también? No lo soportaría, simplemente no lo soportaría, mas en sus palabras encontró el consuelo que tanta falta le hacia...

Volvió a sonreír al recordar que le había costado un poco de trabajo convencer a Hermione para que lo dejara ir solo al campo de Quidditch aquélla tarde, y aun que al principio la chica se veía renuente a ayudarlo, como siempre termino accediendo. Puso como pretexto que Ron aun no se había puesto al corriente con sus deberes, y sin darle tiempo para defenderse, se lo llevo arrastrando hasta la biblioteca (Literalmente), lugar donde según ella, el pelirrojo podría concentrarse para terminar; Ron protesto y dijo que Harry tampoco había terminado sus deberes y que bien podría acompañarlos, pero la chica lo ignoro y lo siguió jalando hacia la biblioteca mientras este pedía con desesperación que alguien lo ayudara.

Amplio mas su sonrisa, pues en ese mismo momento recordó cuando al dirigirse solo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, recibió la respuesta de Draco...

**Flash Back**

- ¡Es verdad, Hermione! – se quejo Ron mientras contemplaba a la chica sentada delante de él en la mesa del Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley! – le espeto la chica, y tras tirarle encima el jugo de calabaza, salio como un bólido del Gran Comedor mientras todos en la mesa de Gryffindor permanecían callados ante aquélla particular escena: Sabían que Ron y Hermione discutían constantemente, pero aquélla noche ambos parecían seriamente molestos.

- ¡Mujeres! – soltó Ron maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Tu tuviste la culpa, Ron – le dijo Harry con tono tranquilizador, pero eso no evito que su pelirrojo amigo se sintiera agredido.

- ¡Ahora estas de su lado! – salto molesto, pero con el mismo tono bajo que él y Hermione habían empleado mientras discutían para que el resto de las Casas no se dieran cuenta - ¡Me empapo de jugo de calabaza! –

- ¡La llamaste: 'Ratón de biblioteca' y 'Pesada'¡¿Qué esperabas! – repuso Harry mientras tomaba sus cosas con gesto cansado.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Ron confuso.

- Necesito terminar mi tarea de Herbología, Transformaciones y Pociones para mañana; Te veo en la sala común – y sin darle tiempo a su amigo de levantarse para alcanzarlo, abandono el Gran Comedor.

La verdad era que desde que habían vuelto del sexto piso, Harry se había sentido extrañamente vació, extrañamente melancólico y no estaba de buen humor como para escuchar a Ron quejarse de algo que él mismo había ocasionado por su falta de prejuicio, además, ver a sus dos mejores amigos peleándose no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su humor...

- ¿Harry Potter? – Harry se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, y al volverse contemplo a un tembloroso chico de Slytherin que sin duda alguna era de primer curso, y que algo pálido, lo contemplaba con recelo.

- ¿Si? –

- Me pidieron que entregara esto a Harry Potter... – murmuro tendiéndole una carta, la cual Harry tomo de inmediato creyendo saber quien la había escrito, mas antes de poder preguntárselo, el chico hecho a correr hasta perderse en un oscuro pasillo.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa? – murmuro al verlo alejarse a toda prisa y con paso nervios, mas decidió no prestarle atención por ahora y concentrarse en la carta que ahora tenía.

Reconocía la fina y elegante letra de Draco, pero aquella carta era mucho mas corta que las demás:

_Harry:_

_Me parece buena idea el lugar que has elegido; No puedo esperar para verte..._

_Cuídate._

_Draco Malfoy_

Bien, la carta era corta, mas su contenido no lo decepcionaba...

**End Flash Back**

Bien, esa era la historia de su vida las ultimas 24 horas¿Acaso podía sentirse aun mas confuso? Una vez mas suspiro, pero el suspiro no alcanzo a salir por completo de su boca, pues desde atrás, unos fuertes brazos se habían cerrado a su alrededor con desesperada ternura mientras unos suaves labios depositaban tiernos besos en su cuello ocasionando que descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo su cuerpo... Quizás lo mas digno hubiera sido levantarse y alejarse de aquella persona que osaba invadir su espacio personal de aquélla manera, para encararla después varita en mano, y estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando percibió aquel particular olor a menta que solo podía pertenecer a cierto rubio de Slytherin...

- ¿Cuántas veces has suspirado? – le susurro Draco con delicadeza mientras depositaba otro suave beso en el lóbulo derecho del Gryffindor, lo que ocasiono que se estremeciera de placer – Yo he contado mas de 5 en el rato que llevo aquí... –

- Draco... – Harry tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido ante el placer que los besos de el rubio le ocasionaban.

- ¿Sabias que no es normal que una persona suspire tanto? – inquirió dejando de besarlo mientras sin romper el abrazo, recargaba su cara en el oscuro y revuelto cabello del Gryffindor para poder aspiraba aquel olor a hierva buena que tanto le gustaba.

- Se vuelve una costumbre con el tiempo – respondió Harry sonriendo y cerrando los ojos al sentir la suave respiración del rubio contra su nuca.

- No es normal – comento sin darle gran importancia a sus palabras, pero sintiendo el efecto que estas habían tenido en el chico bajo sus brazos, que de inmediato se había tensado.

- Mi vida no es normal... – murmuro con voz apagada mientras sus verdes ojos brillaban al contemplar el estadio de Quidditch.

- Ni tu vida ni la de nadie Harry – le dijo intentando animarlo mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre el hombro del Gryffindor y lo abrazaba un poco mas fuerte intentando profundizar el abrazo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a ese alumno de primero, se veía muy asustado cuando me entrego la carta – inquirió Harry mirándolo de reojo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras le sonreía lo mas despreocupadamente que le fue posible. Era lógico que quería cambiar el tema, y Draco no se lo quiso impedir.

- Digamos que puse en practica mis dotes de buen Slytherin... – respondió sonriendo con malicia.

- Eso significa que lo amenazaste¿Verdad? – concluyo sonriendo divertido, pues conocía las mañas de los Slytherin y mas a su favor las de Draco.

- Exacto – afirmo el Slytherin sin una pizca de vergüenza, mas bien con un tono divertido.

* * *

Apenas se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y un puño fue lo que recibió al buen Harry Potter, el cual cayó de espaldas contra el frió suelo soltando su Saeta de Fuego que rodó escaleras abajo.

- ¡Ron! – le llamo Hermione molesta mientras se apresuraba a levantar a Harry que parecía confuso ante la "Cálida" recibida de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué demonios me golpeaste? – le espeto molesto mientras se sobaba la adolorida mejilla.

- ¡Eres un excelente amigo¡Gracias por ayudarme cuando esta loca me llevo a la biblioteca...! – esta vez fue a Ron a quien un puño fuertemente cerrado se le estrello en la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo Harry viendo a su amiga escandalizado.

- ¿Por qué me golpeaste! – se quejo Ron levantándose con la mirada fija en la chica que delante de él y que le miraba furiosa.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme loca! – le espeto fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Bien, creo que es momento de calmarnos! – intervino Harry poniéndose entre ambos.

- ¡No te atrevas a defenderlo, Harry! – le soltó la chica mirándolo indignada.

- ¡No lo defiendo, Hermione! – se apresuro a decir Harry.

- ¡No le grites a Harry! – salto Ron haciendo a Harry hacia un lado para poder encarar a Hermione.

- ¡Quieren dejar de pelear los 3! – Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron hacia Ginny que los contemplaba molesta mientras el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor los observaban, algunos con curiosidad y otros con miedo.

Hermione y Ron agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, mas Harry le sonrió a Ginny agradecido ante la intervención oportuna que detuvo la pelea de sus dos amigos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por leer n.n_**


	12. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12:_ GRYFFINDOR O SLYTHERIN... EN EL FONDO DA IGUAL_**

Zabini ingreso a la sala común de Slytherin maldiciendo por lo bajo algo que era ininteligible a los oídos de los demás...

- ¿Qué tanto murmuras, Blaise? – le pregunto Pansy mirando con curiosidad al joven que se detuvo para verla con cierto interés.

- Dime una cosa Pansy¿Es solo capricho lo que sientes por Draco? – la chica que estaba recostada en el sillón de piel leyendo una revista, se incorporo a la mención del rubio.

- ¡Me ofender, Blaise! – le dijo con tono indignado mientras en sus ojos brillaba una expresión que sin duda era de malicia – Yo adoro a Draco – Zabini sonrió como si fuera esa la respuesta que esperaba.

- ¿Y que dirías si te cuento que ya tiene pareja? – la chica lo miro por algunos segundos antes de soltarse riendo a carcajadas.

Zabini no dijo nada, solo se cruzo de brazos y le dedico una mirada llena de odio mientras esperaba a que se callara.

- ¿Ya piensas parar de reír como loca? – le pregunto casi 10 minutos después con tono molesto.

- Lo... Siento... Lo siento mucho, Zabini – respondió Pansy llevándose una mano al costado mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración – Es que eso es... Eso es imposible... –

- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro... – al escuchar aquello, Pansy paro de reír de inmediato y se acerco a Zabini mirándolo peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – siseo con tono amenazador mientras lo tomaba del cello de la camisa.

- ¡Vaya, al parecer la risa se te quito – se burlo Zabini con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico mientras con delicadeza la obligaba a soltarlo.

- Déjate de estupideces y dime por que estas tan seguro... – Pansy parecía realmente molesta, quizás la palabra que Zabini buscaba era: Celosa. Sin duda alguna de eso podría sacar mucha ventaja...

- Simple, por que hace poco lo vi... – no dijo mas, quería degustar la expresión que pondría la chica al saber eso, mas para su desesperación, esta se hecho a reír de nuevo.

- Vamos, no pensaras que solo por que lo viste con alguien significa que ya tiene pareja. Él mismo es quien nos a dicho que un Malfoy no sigue ordenes y tampoco se enamora; Quizás solo lo estaba haciendo por puro placer – parecía muy convencida, lo cual solo consiguió molestar a Zabini.

- Pues a mi no me pareció que besara a Potter por puro placer – inquirió cruzándose de brazos con fingido aire ofendido.

- ¿Con quien! – pregunto Pansy creyendo haber escuchado mal.

- Con Potter – repitió Zabini que seguía fingiéndose indignado.

- ¿Harry Potter! – volvió a preguntar estupefacta.

- ¿Conoces a algún otro Potter en la escuela? – inquirió Zabini sonriendo con superioridad al ver la cara que ponía Pansy.

- Debes de estar bromeando... Digo, a Draco con Potter... Sabemos que a Draco le gusta jugar con la gente ¿Cómo sabes que no esta intentando jugar con Potter? – la voz de Pansy parecía insegura al plantear aquel hecho.

- Buena pregunta Pansy y da la casualidad de que yo mismo se lo pregunte, por que si te he de ser sincero, llevo meses intentando acercarme lo suficiente a Potter como para poder acostarme con él, pero es tan inocente que al parecer no capta ese tipo de señales, o sus amigos se encargan de protegerlo para que no las reciba... –

Al convivir con semejantes serpientes, Pansy ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus compañeros solían buscar alguien que a su criterio fuera demasiado bueno para poder pasar la noche, fuera mujer o hombre y eso no le asombraba, de hecho la única razón por la que permaneció callada sin decir ni una palabra, fue por que jamás se imagino que Blaise tuviera deseos de acostarse con el mayor enemigo de Slytherin: Harry Potter.

- El caso es que me dijo que Potter le gustaba y que me mantuviera alejado de él por que era suyo –

- Bueno... Eso no aclara nada, de igual manera quizás Draco quería tener camino libre para poder divertirse un rato con Potter – aquello lo dijo como si deseara convencerse a si misma de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Acaso no has notado como se miran, además, no puedes negarme que en lo que va del año, no lo a ofendido ni una sola vez – Pansy lo miro con recelo durante algunos minutos, lo que le dio a Zabini la impresión de que estaba buscando algo que argumentar.

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto por fin convencida de lo que el Slytherin le decía.

- Por supuesto – afirmo Zabini sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – en la mirada de la chica hubo un destello de complicidad que Zabini detecto perfectamente.

- Quiero separarlos para poder quedarme con Potter... – se apresuro a responder ampliando su sonrisa – Si me ayudas, ambos podríamos salir ganando: Yo podré tener a Potter, y tu a Draco... – la chica sonrió con supremacía ante lo dicho por el Slytherin.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunto resuelta.

* * *

Había pasado un mes y aquella mañana se podía respirara un aire diferente en el Gran Comedor, un aire lleno de alegría y tranquilidad, un aire que hace mucho que Harry no sentía pese a que sabia que siempre estaba ahí... Mucha de la algarabía se la atribuía sin duda alguna a que las vacaciones de navidad empezaban dentro de una semana y el otro poco a que aquel hermoso día nevado era domingo.

Hacia solo un par de días que una lechuza había llegado con carta de la señora Weasley, la cual los invitaba a pasar las fiestas navideñas en La Madriguera, cosa que al principio no le causo nada de gracia a Harry, sin embargo y como siempre, sus amigos hicieron un excelente trabajo al convencerlo.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al lago un rato? Después podemos ir a Hogsmeade – propuso Ron sonriendo contento mientras se preparaba para engullir una papa cocida.

- Me parece una buena idea¿Qué dices tu, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

- Si, por mi esta bien – no se sentía tan animado como sus amigos, pero tampoco podía quejarse.

Al terminar de desayunar se dirigieron al lago como habían acordado y como no tenían un tema a tratar (O por lo menos no uno que pudieran tratar los 3), se quedaron en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus diferentes pensamientos. Ron se tumbo sobre el verde pasto cubierto de nieve bajo aquel árbol junto al lago que parecía haberse vuelto el favorito del trío para pasar un rato tranquilo, Hermione se dirigió a la orilla del helado lago y se quedo contemplándolo con extraña fascinación, mientras que Harry se sentó con la espalda recargada en el grueso tronco del árbol para observar en silencio la hermosa naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir con nosotros a Hogsmeade, Drakito? – le pregunto Pansy mirándolo con dulzura.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a Hogsmeade – respondió el rubio con sequedad y sin apartar los ojos del libro que leía sentado a la mesa en la sala común de Slytherin junto a una ventana.

- Esta bien, te traeré algo – y antes de que Draco pudiera evitarlo, le dio un beso en la boca y salió disparada hacia la entrada en donde Blaise la esperaba con un gesto impaciente.

Draco hizo un gesto de asco mientras se pasaba el dorso de la túnica por la boca, cosa que hizo con toda la elegancia que los Malfoy poseían y sobre todo, que Draco Malfoy tenía. Al parecer Pansy no comprendía que él jamás había sentido algo por ella y que muy al contrario, la hallaba una chica molestosa y bastante tonta, al igual que las miles de jóvenes que lo seguían con miradas lujuriosas al pasar por los corredores.

Siempre había sido conciente de la belleza que portaba y mas de una vez había usado ese elemento que tan naturalmente se le daba, para burlarse de los sentimientos de los demás o conseguir lo que deseaba, pero cuando supo lo que en verdad sentía por Harry, se propuso comportarse con mayor seriedad y recato, y aun que eso le costaría, sabia que ganaría algo mucho mejor, pues estaba seguro de que al Gryffindor no le gustaría para nada verle coqueteando con los alumnos de Hogwarts, además, a él le quería de verdad y tenía pensado pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Mucho tiempo atrás, y solo por que era lo único que tenía a la mano para intentar distraerse de las absurdas platicas de Pansy y Blaise, se había puesto a leer una de las revistas que la chica había comprado, y en ella había un pequeño articulo que en aquel entonces le pareció una mofada, pues decía que era fácil obsesionarse con una persona, pero amarla era completamente distinto...

Al inicio no había comprendido muy bien lo que significaba, aun que tampoco le había prestado mucha atención y quizás jamás se hubiera acordado del articulo a no ser por que una mañana se sorprendió a si mismo siguiendo con la mirada al Gryffindor que acababa de ingresar al Gran Comedor en compañía de sus inseparables amigos para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, mas él siguió contemplándolo hasta que el ojiverde se levanto y se fue a clases junto con sus amigos; Fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo había estado observando mas de lo habitual y no exactamente en busca de una nueva manera de avergonzarlo, no, lo había estado observando con fascinación, con ¿Deseo, pero mas para su mala suerte, que por estarlo observando, no había desayunado nada..

Después de lo sucedido esa mañana y conforme avanzaba la semana, se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada del Héroe de Gryffindor, aun cuado ponía todo para intentar ignorarlo, cosa simplemente imposible¿Acaso el Gryffindor lo había hechizado?

Una mañana durante la clase de Transformaciones, Harry se percato de que no dejaba de mirarlo, por lo que al terminar la clase lo confronto para saber que se traía entre manos y él, como todo buen Slytherin, no pudo mas que responder con un fino insulto que disimulaba perfectamente sus verdaderas intenciones, pero aquello solo consiguió provocar al Gryffindor... Trágicamente aquello termino en una pelea y en cierto castigo que tuvo que cumplir junto con el Gryffindor durante las noches en un extraño salón...

Bien, al inicio lo había visto como algo trágico e indigno, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a comprender lo que había leído en dicha revista y ahora agradecía esa semana de castigo, pues durante ese tiempo, comprendió perfectamente lo que sentía y ahora lo agradecía mas que nada en la vida.

Sonrió a sus adentros mientras apartaba la vista del libro para echar un vistazo por la ventana; La verdad, la única razón por la que estaba ahí sentado fingiendo que leía (Por que sabia perfectamente que no leía nada), era por que desde aquel lugar, podía ver perfectamente el lugar donde El Trío de Oro estaba sentado y mas especialmente, donde estaba Harry.

Sabia perfectamente que Harry no estaba muy seguro de pasar las vacaciones lejos del colegio, mas por la seguridad de los que lo rodearían que por la suya propia y lo sabia por que Harry se lo había dicho en una de las escapadas que ambos se daban para poder verse; También le había dicho que no quería alejarse de él tanto tiempo y la verdad era que ni siquiera él mismo quería alejarse tanto tiempo de Harry, ya de por si era difícil aguardar hasta un día en especifico para poder verse sin que absolutamente nadie sospechara de la ausencia de ambos, claro que para esto habían contado con la ayuda de Hermione...

Volvió a sonreír al ver a la chica creando un pequeño remolino en el agua con ayuda de su varita: Sin duda alguna Hermione era una bruja muy talentosa y la mas lista que él había llegado a conocer, y vaya que conocía a muchos magos y brujas talentosos... La verdad es que jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir tal aprecio hacia ella, pero aparte de Harry, era la única que le había brindado una oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual era y lo había aceptado sin dudar.

Volvió a posar su mirada sobre el libro, aun que ya sabia que no leería nada, solo seguiría pensando en todo lo que había pasado en aquellas ultimas semanas: Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría así, seguramente le habría echado una buena maldición por mentiroso, pues aun a él le costaba trabajo creer todo lo que había sucedido...

* * *

- ¿No van a ir a Hogsmeade? – pregunto Seamus acercándose a los 3 con su inseparable amigo Dean.

- Estábamos apunto de ir – dijo Ron levantándose y sacudiéndose las hojas de pasto que tenía pegadas a la espalda.

- ¿Y Ginny? – pregunto Hermione sin darle gran importancia a la pregunta.

Dean se encogió de hombros, pero fue Seamus quién respondió.

- Ginny decidió irse con sus amigas... – y sin hablar dijo moviendo los labios: _'Se pelearon de nuevo'_.

Hermione miro de reojo a Harry, pero este parecía indiferente ante el nuevo dato, cosa que la chica agradeció eternamente, aun que sabia que cada vez se acercaba mas el momento de hablar con él sobre el asunto.

Al poco rato se encontraban caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade contemplando los aparadores mientras se acurrucaban en sus capas en un intento de mitigar el frió.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a las Tres Escobas por una Cerveza de Mantequilla? – propuso Dean que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Claro – accedió Ron y como los demás estaban congelados como para decir algo, solo se limitaron a seguirlos.

- _'Están por todos lados Potter, y se acercan'_ –

Al escuchar aquélla voz tan conocida resonar en su cabeza, Harry se sujeto inmediatamente al hombro de Ron apretándolo ligeramente, pues varias sensaciones extrañas le habían invadido repentinamente: Primero se sintió sumamente mareado, al tiempo que un intenso frió le atravesaba el peco, para por ultimo sentir claramente como si alguien intentara sacarlo de su propio cuerpo... Jamás había experimentado eso cuando escuchaba la voz de Voldemort¡¡Y tan solo en un segundo!

- ¿Estas bien! – le pregunto Ron mirándolo preocupado mientras lo aferraba por la cintura por si acaso se desmayaba, pues su pinta no era nada favorable: Estaba sumamente pálido.

- Harry¿Sucede algo? – pregunto a su vez Hermione que se había acercado hasta él al escuchar a Ron.

- Esta algo pálido – comento Dean observando curioso a Harry.

- Mejor llévenlo al castillo – propuso Seamus que parecía levemente preocupado.

- _'Todos y cada uno morirán'_ –

- Esta aquí... – murmuro con voz ahogada mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que de pronto se escapaba de sus pulmones sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿Quién esta aquí Harry? – le pregunto Hermione con un hilo de voz, pues sabia perfectamente a quien se refería su amigo, y por la cara que puso Ron, era lógico que él también lo sabia.

- ..Debemos... Regresar al castillo... Debemos avisar... Que Voldemort esta aquí... – Seamus y Dean intercambiaron miradas aterradas ante la mención de aquel nombre, mientras por su parte, Harry sentía la imperiosa necesidad de desmayarse: El cuerpo le respondía poco, era como si lo tuviera paralizado, tenía ganas de volver el estomago y sentía mucho frió, mas del que estaba haciendo... Necesitaba sentarse o se caería.

- ¡Vamos Harry! – le apremio Hermione tomándolo firmemente por el brazo mientras con la ayuda de Ron, comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo lo mas rápido que Harry podía moverse, lo cual no era gran cosa.

- ¿Hablas en serio Harry? – pregunto Seamus temeroso, pero como respuesta a su pregunta, unos gritos provenientes de la calle principal llamaron la atención de los 5.

- ¡Ve al castillo y busca a los profesores, Dean! – le ordeno Hermione asustada al ver a los aterrados alumnos que corrían en dirección del castillo o en busca de un refugio.

Dean asintió y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el castillo.

- ¿Puedes correr, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione mirándolo asustada.

- Si... Ya me siento mejor – era una mentira, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía aun peor, pero era conciente del peligro que corrían y de que ni Ron ni Hermione lo dejarían solo, así que debía hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por seguirlos: Una vez mas debía aparentar ser fuerte cuando no podía mas... Por el bien de los que lo rodeaban...

* * *

Dean cruzo la explanada a toda la velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitían. Podía escuchar los pasos y gritos desesperados de la gente que aun se mantenía en el pueblo, al igual que los llantos y gritos desesperados de alumnos que corría detrás de él con la esperanza de llegar al castillo, único lugar donde de seguro estarían a salvo...

- ¿Qué sucede, señor Thomas! – le interrogo la profesora McGonagall mirándolo asustada y claramente pálida cuando llego a las escaleras del castillo, donde varios profesores y alumnos se amontonaban seguramente atraídos por los gritos del resto de alumnos que como él, se dirigían al castillo.

- ¡Hay Mortífagos en Hogsmeade, profesora McGonagall! – exclamo dejando escapar el poco aire que le quedaba: Ya había cumplido con su misión, ya había informado a los profesores, por que todos los profesores estaban ahí afuera intentando saber lo que pasaba y sin duda alguna lo habían escuchado.

- ¿En donde esta Potter! – el semblante que en aquel momento cubría el rostro de Snape, era el mas amenazador que Dean le hubiera visto jamás, de hecho, fue tanto el miedo que le causo verlo así de furioso, que al hacerse para atrás piso su túnica y cayó al suelo sobre la fría nieve.

- Señor Thomas, responda por favor – le apremió la profesora mirándolo nerviosa mientras un alumno de Gryffindor lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Esta en Hogsmeade. Hermione me dijo que viniera a avisar: Ella, Ron y Seamus están con él... – apenas hubo terminado cuando Snape se dirigió por el sendero hacia Hogsmeade varita en mano seguido inmediatamente por un alumno de Slytherin a quien Dean no pudo ver bien.

- Profesora Sprout, encárguense de que todos los alumnos regresen a sus respectivas Casas y que permanezcan ahí hasta nuevo aviso: Pidan ayuda a los Prefectos para que hagan el conteo de estudiantes – le indico la profesora McGonagall para después salir detrás del profesor Snape con la varita en mano lista para todo.

- Regresa ahora mismo, Draco – le ordeno Snape con voz firme y autoritaria mientras continuaba caminando sin voltear hacia atrás.

- Yo también quiero ir – protesto Draco siguiendo a su padrino sin vacilar.

- Es peligroso Draco, regresa ahora mismo – volvió a ordenarle, pero esta vez parecía que estaba usando un tono forzado de tranquilidad.

-¡Él esta ahí¡Ellos han venido por él! – volvió a protestar Draco sin dejar de caminar, pero en aquel momento Snape se detuvo y se giro sobre si mismo para quedar de frente al rubio, por lo que este debió detenerse para no chocar.

El brillo que en aquel momento cubría los ojos de su padrino, fue algo impreciso de describir para él¿Acaso era miedo? No muy a menudo veía a su padrino mostrándole esa faceta de su vida como mortal, por lo regular se comportaba frió y calculador, nunca flaqueaba, pero ahora parecía temer¿Acaso temía por la vida de Harry?

- Se lo mucho que deseas estar a su lado protegiéndolo, pero lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí. El arriesgarte no lo traerá, y tampoco ayudara a tu madre. Yo lo traeré de vuelta, lo prometo... – y sin darle tiempo a Draco de reaccionar, dio media vuelta y se alejo, siendo alcanzado al poco tiempo por la profesora McGonagall que lucia sumamente pálida y que al alcanzarlo le dijo algo que por la reacción de Snape, debió de hacer sido grave, pues prácticamente hecho a correr con la profesora McGonagall siguiéndole con cierta dificultad.

* * *

En aquellos momentos todo era caos es Hogsmeade: Varias de las casas y negocios ardían en llamas a consecuencia de conjuros desviados mientras la gente gritaba y corría desesperada en busca de un lugar donde ocultarse.

Aquélla vez los Mortífagos se movían con tal agilidad, que en poco tiempo habían logrado abarcar toda la zona.

- ¡No se muevan! – les apremio Hermione en un susurro desde detrás de unos arbustos donde se encontraban ocultos.

- Debemos volver al castillo – susurro Seamus que no paraba de temblar mientras contemplaba el terrible espectáculo, no era que hubiera visto a los Mortífagos matar a alguien, al parecer solo querían divertirse por que lanzaban las maldiciones: Imperius y Cruciatus a diestra y siniestra sin importar a quien le dieran.

- Pero seria muy peligroso – la voz de Ron tembló al hablar también en un susurro mientras movía los ojos con nerviosismo de un lado a otro.

- Seamus tiene razón: Debemos intentar volver al castillo, quedarnos aquí es muy peligroso – le contradijo Hermione que parecía buscar el momento adecuado para salir del lugar donde se encontraban ocultos.

- Pero intentar llegar al castillo sin que nos vean es completamente imposible – objeto Ron mirándola confuso.

Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada, mas sus ojos se desplazaron hasta posarse en el joven de cabello alborotado que estaba al lado del pelirrojo, pues estaba algo pálido y parecía respirar con dificultad.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione haciendo aun lado a Ron para poder llegar hasta donde estaba el chico.

- Si... Solo algo mareado... – era una mentira, pero esta vez Hermione pareció percatarse de eso.

- ¿En donde esta el medallón? – le pregunto en voz baja para que Seamus no escuchara.

- Aquí... Lo traigo... – respondió con la voz lo mas baja que pudo mientras se tocaba el pecho para mostrarle a Hermione que lo llevaba colgado al cuello bajo la ropa.

- Todo estará bien Harry – intento animarlo Hermione sonriendo lo mas dulcemente que sus nervios se lo permitían, mas en aquel momento, el grito de una chica desgarro el aire con dolor y desesperación sobreponiéndose a los gritos histéricos que ya se escuchaban.

Todos buscaron con la mirada a la persona que había pegado tan espantoso grito y que seguramente debía estar sufriendo horriblemente, inclusive a Harry se le olvido el dolor que lo agobiaba, ante la sola idea de que quizás alguien había muerto, y a eso se debía aquel grito...

De pronto y ante el asombro de Hermione, Harry y Seamus, Ron se levanto de entre los arbustos y salió apresuradamente hacia algún punto de entre la multitud, por lo que supusieron que debía de haber descubierto lo que sucedía y se dirigía a ayudar, mas fue Harry quien comprendió lo que pasaba, al ver el lugar a donde su amigo se dirigía.

- ¡Es Ginny! – exclamo levantándose rápidamente para salir de entre los arbustos y alcanzar a su amigo.

Confusa, Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia el punto donde Harry y Ron se dirigían apresuradamente... Hasta ese momento compendio lo que Harry le había dicho: Ginny se retorcía de dolor bajo la varita de uno de los Mortífagos.

Sin perder el tiempo, ella y Seamus se apresuraron a alcanzar a Harry y Ron, pues Seamus también había visto y comprendido lo que pasaba, y aun que era obvio que sentía miedo, como todo buen Gryffindor no dudaría en brindarle ayuda a sus amigos.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – grito Ron a cierta distancia, por lo que tomo desprevenido al Mortífago y logro desarmarlo con facilidad.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – dijo Harry detrás de Ron mientras apuntaba al Mortífago con su varita. El Mortífago cayó al suelo inmóvil.

- ¡Ginny! – Ron corrió y la abrazo intentando tranquilizarla, ya que temblaba y jadeaba incontrolablemente.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Harry acercándose a ambos.

- Si... Gracias... – musito Ginny aun temblando y jadeando.

- ¡Cuidado Harry! – pero la advertencia de Seamus llego demasiado tarde... Harry sintió una enorme mano cerrarse alrededor de su cuello y parte del pecho con una fuerza sobre humana, al tiempo que aquélla misma fuerza lo levantaba casi 3 metros sobre el suelo.

- ¡Harry! – grito Hermione corriendo hacia la enorme figura que se elevaba entre ellos con Harry agarrado fuertemente por el cuello.

Ron se levanto del suelo cargando a Ginny, pues parecía que le costaba algo de trabajo mantenerse en pie.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – exclamo Seamus apuntando al gigante, pero pronto comprendió que aquello no había sido una buena idea.

Lejos de ocasionarle daño alguno al gigante, aquel conjuro solo consiguió hacerlo enojar y cambiar de objetivo, al parecer ya no le importaba estrangular a Harry, al que sin miramientos lanzo por el aire como si de un muñeco se tratase, para dirigirse hacia su nueva victima.

Harry atravesó el aire y se estrello contra el enorme cristal que permitía ver el interior de una tienda que a causa de lo que sucedía, ahora se encontraba abandonada, lo cual fue en cierta forma una suerte, pues después de chocar contra el cristal, Harry golpeo contra varias mesitas que se volcaron al impacto tirando todo lo que sobre ellas había. Harry cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo en compañía del de vasos y platos rompiéndose estrepitosamente junto con un extraño chillido...

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Ron aterrado al ver y escuchar el ruido ocasionado por el choque de su amigo contra el vitral, para después desaparecer de su vista al caer dentro de la tienda.

El gigante se dirigió hacia Seamus amenazadoramente, mas el chico estaba tan asustado que no podía moverse.

- _¡Protego!_ – exclamo Hermione poniéndose delante de él, al tiempo que el reluciente escudo los protegía.

- Harry¿Estas bien? – Harry volvió en si y abrió los ojos lentamente, pues sentía todo el cuerpo magullado debido a los fuertes golpes – Por fin despertaste... – dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia la persona que le hablaba, pero tardo algo en reconocerla debido a que los lentes se le habían caído: Era Neville, aun que estaba algo pálido y parecía asustado.

- ¿Neville¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su compañero, quien le regreso los lentes sin mirarlo.

Se había ruborizado levemente, por lo que Harry comprendió que si estaba ahí, no era por mera casualidad, si no que había decidido ocultarse en ese lugar hasta que pasara el peligro¡Vaya que Neville podía llegar a ser muy tonto! Ahora que lo pensaba, había escuchado un chillido antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y quedar inconsciente, por lo que supuso que seguramente al caer, había golpeado a Neville que se encontraba oculto por ahí cercas.

De pronto, el ruido de gritos desesperados que procedían de afuera de la tienda llamo su atención recordándole lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos.

- Vamos, debemos buscar a los demás – le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta con Neville siguiéndole.

* * *

- ¡No estoy para bromas, Thomas! – la espalda del Gryffindor se estrello con brusquedad contra la pared mientras Draco lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello del uniforme obligándolo a quedarse recargado contra el frió muro.

- Malfoy... – Dean contempló con miedo el frió y amenazador rostro del príncipe de las serpientes, aun que no comprendía a que venia tanta insistencia por saber exactamente que había pasado en Hogsmeade.

- Estabas con Harry y los demás¿Verdad? – Dean asintió confuso, aun que también sorprendido, pues por primera vez el rubio mencionaba el nombre de su amigo sin pizca de maldad, muy al contrario, si Dean no conociera al Slytherin, podría asegurar que éste temía por algo - ¿Por qué regresaste tu solo al castillo¿Acaso te gano el miedo? –

- Regrese al castillo por que Hermione me pidió que diera alerta a los profesores – le respondió Dean con tono resentido.

- ¿Granger te pidió que vinieras a dar alerta? – inquirió el rubio pensativo. Dean volvió a asentir - ¿Y por que no regresaron junto contigo¿Acaso como buenos Gryffindor querían hacerse los valientes? – esta vez, Dean casi estaba seguro de que el tono del rubio vacilo momentáneamente.

- No vinieron conmigo por que Harry comenzó a sentirse mal... – nuevamente la espalda de Dean choco bruscamente con la pared, de la cual se había despegado un poco.

- ¿Se sintió mal? – inquirió mirándolo con fría dureza - ¿Cómo de que se sintió mal? – fue ahí cuando Dean comprendió que esas no eran cosas que debería de estarle contando al príncipe de las serpientes: Seria poner a su amigo en evidencia y él no haría semejante cosa.

- Eso no te importa Malfoy... – le dijo armándose de valor, mas aquello solo consiguió que la mirada gris del rubio relampaguear peligrosamente al tiempo que sus manos se cerraban con mayor fuerza sobre el cuello del uniforme del Gryffindor.

- Me importa mas de lo que puedes imaginar Thomas, y a menos que quieras que aquí mismo te hecho una maldición, me vas a responder – Dean trago saliva asustado: Sin duda alguna Malfoy era un estudiante de temer.

- No se lo que tenía, se puso muy pálido y tembloroso. También dijo que Quien-Tu-Sabes estaba ahí... – Draco lo soltó al escuchar aquello, y Dean estuvo seguro de que palideció mas de lo que ya era normal en él.

- ¿Se lo dijiste a los profesores? – le pregunto intentando mantener intacto el tono de su voz, cosa simplemente imposible, pues por dentro sentía un vació ante la idea de que Harry estaba cercas de las garras de aquel loco.

- Claro, pero se lo dije a la profesora McGonagall por que Snape ya se había ido – fue entonces que Draco comprendió por que cuando la profesora McGonagall alcanzo a su padrino y le dijo algo, éste prácticamente hecho a correr hacia Hogsmeade.

Para alivio de Dean, Draco ya no le pregunto nada, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo en donde la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick contemplaban el sendero hacia Hogsmeade con preocupación.

* * *

- ¡Cuidado, Neville! – Neville cayó a suelo empujado por Harry que cayó a su lado esquivando por poco aquella maldición que paso volando sobre ellos - ¿Estas bien? – Neville asintió demasiado asustado como para hablar - ¡Vamos! – y volvieron a emprender el camino en busca de sus amigos, pues cuando habían salido de la tienda, ya no los habían visto, y tampoco a gigante, por lo que Harry pensó que tuvieron que hacer una retirada de emergencia ante la fiera amenaza de aquel monstruo.

Al poco rato los encontraron, o por lo menos a la mitad del grupo: Seamus y Ginny se encontraban ocultos detrás de una casa, pues Ron y Hermione combatían contra el gigante del otro lado. Al enterarse, y pese a las insistencias de Ginny de que no fuera, Harry se alejo para auxiliar a sus amigos.

- ¡Al mismo tiempo! – escucho que gritaba Hermione - ¡Ahora! –

- _¡Desmaius!_ – las voces de Ron y Hermione se unieron al pronunciar el conjuro, pero como era de esperarse, solo aturdió al gigante por pocos segundos.

- ¡Una vez mas! – volvió a urgir Hermione mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, pues el gigante parecía algo mas aturdido de lo normal. Al parecer habían estado echándole ese conjuro mas de una vez y poco a poco comenzaba a hacer efecto, por eso Hermione no quería ceder, por que si se detenían ahí, solo conseguirían que el gigante recobrara su fuerza y se enfureciera mucho mas... - ¡Ahora! –

- _¡Desmaius!_ – esta vez la voz de Harry se unió a la de sus dos amigos, los cuales se volvieron al escucharlo.

- ¡Harry! – grito Hermione aliviada de verlo.

El gigante se tambaleo peligrosamente y después cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, pues al parecer la combinación de los 3 hechizos logro derribarle.

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pegunto Ron cuando ambos se le acercaron.

- Un poco adolorido, pero mejor – y era verdad, pues por alguna extraña razón, el dolor había cesado después del encuentro con el gigante.

- ¡Es mejor irnos! – recordó Hermione mientras corría hacia donde habían dejado a Ginny y Seamus, quién se quedo para cuidarla mientras ellos dos se enfrentaban y distraían al gigante.

- ¡Eso fue sorprendente! – les dijo Seamus al verlos regresar.

- Es mejor regresar al castillo – les apremio Hermione mirando hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los había visto.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Ron a Ginny.

- Mucho mejor – aseguro ella mirándolo decidida.

- Entonces vamonos – volvió a apremiarles Hermione al tiempo que salía de detrás de la casa caminado apresuradamente y con suma precaución por una desolada calle.

- Mantengan las varitas listas – les advirtió Harry mientras seguían a Hermione.

Después de un rato de caminar por aquélla calle desolada, Hermione se detuvo y les hizo la seña a sus amigos de que hicieran lo mismo.

- ¿No se les hace raro? – inquirió agudizando la vista y el oído.

- ¡No es el momento para que te pongas a hacer locas suposiciones Hermione¡Por si no lo has visto estamos en medio de un campo de batalla! – le reprocho Ron ansioso ante el comportamiento de la chica.

- ¡No, es verdad lo que dice Hermione! – corroboro Harry, pero con voz un poco mas baja de lo normal - ¿No lo oyen? –

- ¿Oír que, no se oye nada – respondió Neville que temblaba inconteniblemente.

- Eso es Neville: No se oye nada... – le dijo Hermione notablemente nerviosa.

Todos se quedaron callados y en efecto comprobaron que no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, era como si alguien hubiera detenido la batalla y los gritos, como si el sonido se hubiera esfumado, y la mas extraña sensación los invadió, casi como si el mismo tiempo hubiera sido detenido...

- Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada – murmuro Seamus asustado.

- Sigamos caminando – aconsejo Harry.

- ¿Tan pronto se van mi querido Harry? – al inicio, Harry creyó que esa voz fría y aguda volvía a sonar en el interior de su cabeza, mas había una diferencia muy notable y alarmante, aun si esa voz no sonaba dentro de su cabeza: No sentía dolor alguno, como muchas otras veces pasaba...

- ¡Es... Es...! – pero Ron estaba muy asustado como para pronunciar el nombre de aquel poderoso mago que se erguía altivo a menos de 5 metros de ellos.

- Voldemort... – murmuro Harry mirándolo con furia contenida, pero antes de abalanzarse contra aquel desgraciado que había hecho de su vida un infierno, sintió una mano sujetarlo con firmeza por la muñeca izquierda, y al volver la mirada vio que era Hermione, quien lo miraba asustada, casi suplicándole que no hiciera lo que tenía pensado...

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Harry – aquellos ojos verdes le dirigieron una mirada llena de odio y rencor, lo cual los hacia brillar de una manera sumamente hermosa, pese al odio que reflejaban.

- Harry... – Harry volteo a ver a Ron que señalaba hacia atrás de ellos, en donde varios Mortífagos acababan de cerrarles el paso a casi 6 metros de distancia.

- ¡Déjalos ir Voldemort! – le exigió mirando furioso a aquel mago que lo contemplaba inexpresivo.

A la mención de aquel nombre, un leve estremecimiento recorrió las filas de los Mortífagos que les habían cerrado el paso, al igual que a uno que otro de sus amigos, pero no le importo, no le tenía miedo y estaba acostumbrado a decir su nombre.

- No estas en posición de pedir nada, Harry – le recordó Voldemort sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo por la actitud del joven ante él.

- ¡Tu solo me necesitas a mi¡Deja de ellos se vayan! – protesto dando un paso hacia delante mientras Hermione lo seguía sujetando por la muñeca.

- En parte tienes razón, mi estimado Harry – aquélla afirmación de parte de Voldemort lo hizo estremecerse, algo andaba mal y lo sabia¿Pero que? – Solo te necesito a ti, pero¿Acaso sabes por que te necesito¿Acaso te has preguntado que deseo hacer contigo? – no era tonto, claro que lo había pensado, de hecho lo había pensado demasiado, pero no había hallado una respuesta, ni siquiera Dumbledore había podido dársela, a menos que no quisiera... - ¿Acaso no te has pregunta por que razón desde que estoy aquí hablando contigo no te ha dolido la cicatriz? – Harry lo miro confuso durante algunos segundos, claro que también se había preguntado eso, pero la verdad es que no le había dado gran importancia.

Hermione y Ron le dirigieron miradas interrogantes, mientras que Seamus, Neville y Ginny le dirigieron miradas confusas.

- Explícate – exigió el ojiverde.

- Tranquilízate Harry – le recomendó Voldemort con tono indiferente – Es muy simple, por que aquello que te protege esta cambiando... – Harry frunció el entrecejo confuso, mas inmediatamente sintió un fuerte golpe en las costillas cortesía de su querida amiga Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto en un susurro mientras se sobaba la costilla adolorido.

- ¿En donde esta el medallón? – le pregunto la chica también en voz baja.

- Ya te dije que lo traigo – le respondió Harry con cierto fastidio.

- Enséñamelo – le apremio Hermione.

Harry la miro por unos momentos confuso, pero pronto comprendió a lo que se refería, y sin perder el tiempo saco el medallón y lo contemplo detenidamente: Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba normal, pero había algo diferente en él, algo que no se veía, pero que de alguna u otra manera sentía...

- Así es Harry, algo esta cambiando en él... – Harry levanto la vista hacia Voldemort mirándole con aprensión – No me sorprendió que Dumbledore quisiera usar magia de tan alto nivel para protegerte, lo que me asombra es que no te cuenta exactamente todo lo que este fantástico objeto puede hacer... Si Harry, este medallón aun posee mas métodos de uso... – agrego al ver la cara de asombro del chico de cabello alborotado – Ya no necesito ni quiero matarte Harry, pues me di cuenta de que tienes algo que puede servirme, por eso te ofrezco algo: Forma parte de mi bando... –

- ¡Jamás! – respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, tan solo por que era lo que sentía, no le importaba lo que Voldemort hubiera descubierto, tarde o temprano se enteraría, lo que no estaría dispuesto a hacer jamás, era servirle como una mas de sus marionetas.

- No Harry, me estas malinterpretando... – le dijo Voldemort con tono tranquilo e indiferente – No deseo que seas uno mas de mis fieles sirvientes, quiero que seas mi aliado, mi mano derecha... Un amigo... – Harry sintió un escalofrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, por que sabia que Voldemort no consideraba a nadie como "Su amigo", ni siquiera a aquellos que lo seguían fielmente.

- Ya te lo dije¡No pienso ayudarte jamás! – repitió lleno de decisión.

- ¿Estas seguro? – tras aquellas palabras, el medallón que Harry aun sostenía en la mano comenzó a brillar con una mezcla de colores verde, rojo y negro.

De pronto, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y se dejo caer sobre el suelo de rodillas con un terrible dolor de cabeza: El cuerpo le temblaba y sentía un extraño poder recorrer sus venas suplicando matar...

- ¡Harry! – Ron y Hermione se le acercaron de inmediato, mas el medallón desplegó una extraña onda de poder que los lanzo hacia atrás a todos los que lo rodeaban.

- El destino es caprichoso Harry... – continuo Voldemort con un brillo de triunfo en aquellos fríos ojos de color rojizo, mas Harry no le prestaba atención, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decía, estaba muy ocupado intentando controlar aquel poder que lo quemaba por dentro, al tiempo que sometía aquel deseo de matara que estaba seguro no podía pertenecerle – Tenias todo lo necesario para ingresar a Slytherin, al igual que todo el potencial para ser mi mejor aliado, sin embargo, estas en Gryffindor, y es indudable el aprecio que le tienes a ese viejo loco, pero ahora te encuentras aquí y todo esto esta apunto de cambiar, por que ya te lo había dicho, que lo único que importa es el poder. Ni el bien ni el mal existen... –

- ¡Cállate! – le grito Harry al tiempo que el medallón cubría todo con un resplandor oscuro y el pensamiento se le nublaba...

* * *

_**Capitulo Editado! Gracias por su preferencia xD**_


	13. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13:_ A TU LADO_**

El frió aire nocturno ingreso por la ventanilla de la torre de Astronomía agitando con delicadeza los revueltos cabellos de aquel chico con gafas, quien en aquel momento contemplaba con amargura el hermoso resplandor de la luna plateada.

Llevaba sentado mas de media hora sobre el alfeizar de la ventana con un pie sobre el borde de piedra, y se había encargado de que nadie lo molestara sellando la puerta con magia, así Ron desistiría de intentar hablar, por que era lo que menos deseaba: Recordar lo sucedido...

Hace unas horas había estado recostado sobre una cama escuchando lo mas tranquilo que le era posible, lo que Dumbledore tuviera que decirle respecto al medallón, sin importarle si le decía absolutamente todo, o de nuevo volvía a guardarle información.

Hace mas de 6 horas que había hecho algo que era incapaz de perdonarse, y eso lo destrozaba por dentro... Si se hubiera negado a ir a Hogsmeade y hubiera decidido quedarse dentro del castillo como se supone que debía haber hecho, ahora ella estaría bien, y los demás no hubieras resultado heridos...

Un suspiro melancólico escapo de sus labios mientras echaba un vistazo entre la distancia que había de la ventana al suelo: Desde que se había sentado ahí no podía evitar pensar en lo que sucedería si tomaba una decisión y saltaba; Sabia que nadie podría impedírselo o detenerlo, todos estaban dentro del castillo y la puerta de la torre de Astronomía se encontraba cerrada mediante encantamientos mágicos muy poderosos.

Aun le era complicado dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido, pero había agradecido la intervención de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del profesor Snape, quienes llegaron a tiempo para evitar que dañara a alguien mas, o que la matara a ella...

Los ojos le escocían por las lagrimas contenidas: Los tenía rojos y húmedos, mas ignoro aquella necesidad de su cuerpo por sacar todo el dolor que lo embargaba, de la única manera mas segura posible: A través de las lagrimas... Sentía y sabia que se merecía aquel dolor incontenible que le destrozaba el alma, por lo menos debía sentirse así¡¡Casi mataba a Hermione!

**Flash Back**

- Lo vez Harry, no puedes negarte al verdadero sentimiento que corre por tus venas, no puedes negarte a tu destino... – escuchaba la voz de Voldemort, pero no comprendía sus palabras, seguía tirado en el suelo revolcándose del incontenible dolor que sentía mientras que el medallón despedía aquellas tonalidades en las que comenzaban a predominar el color negro.

- ¡Harry! – le grito Hermione intentando acercarse, mas cada vez que lo intentaba, el medallón volvía a hacer aquel despliegue de energía que la lanzaba hacia atrás.

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES...! – le grito Harry apretando los dientes en un vano intento de controlar aquel poder y aquellas sensaciones que lo incitaban a desear lastimar, a desear matar...

- ¡Resiste Harry! – le animo Ron mirándolo preocupado, deseoso de estar a su lado para ayudarlo, pero siempre que intentaban acercarse, el medallón volví a desprender aquélla energía que se asemejaba a los helados vientos del polos, y que los volvía a alejar de su amigo.

- ¿No lo sientes, Harry, es el poder, el poder que yace oculto dentro de ti, el poder al que Dumbledore tanto teme y razón por la que te dio ese medallón, por que así como sirve para protegerte, también sirve para mantenerte controlado.. – no era verdad, no podía ser verdad lo que Voldemort decía, él mismo sabia que no poseía aquel poder, lo sabia por que jamás lo había sentido, jamás se había sentido fuerte, jamás se había sentido poderoso... – Pero una vez que el poder se libere por completo, podrás ver quienes son tus aliados y quienes tus enemigos... – él sabia quien era su enemigo¡¡Era Voldemort, siempre había sido él, pero si eso era verdad¿Por qué ya no lo sentía así? Aquel dolor le estaba nublando la mente sin dejarlo pensar con claridad, se sentía confuso, se sentía traicionado, se sentía controlado, se sentía usado... No era que jamás se hubiese sentido así, por lo regular siempre que Dumbledore le escondía algo de suma importancia se sentía así, pero esta vez algo era diferente¿Acaso tenía que ver con aquélla voz que clamaba venganza¿Acaso tenía que ver con aquel deseo incontenible que sentía por matar?

- _'Tu sabes que lo deseas'_ – se burlo una vocecilla en su cabeza, pero sabia que tenía razón, muy dentro de si lo deseaba, muy dentro de si anhelaba hacerles sentir a los demás aun que fuera una milésima parte del dolor que lo consumía, estaba harto de ser el "Héroe insufrible" al que todos debían consolar, al que todos debían apoyar, el que debía mostrarse fuerte sin importar como se sentía en realidad...

Fue entonces que sintió algo sumamente extraño: El dolor había desaparecido y el medallón había dejado de brillar y desplegar aquélla barrera mágica; Por primera vez se sentía ¿Completo?

Sin saber por que, se levanto del suelo, tomo el medallón y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort deteniéndose a su lado y volteando a ver hacia sus amigos que lo miraban asombrados, como si no pudieran dar crédito a lo que veían.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione intentando acercarse, mas Ron la detuvo.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – le pregunto mirándolo con recelo, pero por primera vez no le importo, por primera vez sentía que podía hacer todo y que no tenía un deber que cumplir, solo el de vivir tranquilo y como quisiera, pues nadie se lo impediría, nadie tenía el poder de hacerlo...

- Bienvenido Harry – le dijo Voldemort mirándolo de reojo, mas Harry lo ignoro, no le importaba ni siquiera lo que ese demente tuviera que decirle, solo quería una cosa: Ser libre.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto Harry! – le reprocho Hermione mirándolo asuntada - ¡Es Voldemort¡¡La persona que mato a tus padres! –

- ¿No se dan cuenta de que eso no importa ya? Harry a tomado una decisión... –

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste! – le interrumpió Ron mirándolo furioso, pero Harry no prestaba tensión a lo que su amigo decía, y tampoco a lo que el hombre a su lado respondía, estaba mas concentrado en examinar el medallón que sujetaba, y que por alguna extraña razón había cambiado: Ya no era una estrella de 5 picos con símbolos en cada uno de sus picos, ahora era una media luna con lo que parecía una espada atravesándola desde arriba con una serpiente enroscándose a ella con la cabeza cercas de la empuñadura.

- ¡Harry¿Cómo puedes hacer esto¡Intento matarte! – la voz de Hermione lo regreso a aquella que por ahora podía llamar: Su realidad...

- Yo jamás intente matar a Harry, solo quería cambiar su aura mágica, pero eso solo se podía ocasionar despertando el verdadero poder que habitaba en su interior, y eso es lo que he hecho... – así que eso era lo que había sentido, esa extraña sensación de sentirse sacado se su propio cuerpo se lo debía a un conjuro que seguramente Voldemort utilizo para separar su aura de su espíritu, y de esta manera poder burlar la protección que le ofrecía el medallón y la retención que al mismo tiempo lo sometía.

- Harry por favor... – pero cuando la mirada de Hermione y la de Harry se conectaron, la chica enmudeció y se quedo contemplándolo aterrada: Aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente esa noche, parecían tener destellos de una sombra carmesí...

- Es hora de irnos, Harry – le dijo Voldemort apretándolo del hombro para dirigirlo, pero Harry no se movió, y para asombro de todos, sobre todo de Voldemort, retiro aquella mano de su hombro.

- No me interesan tus planes Tom, yo tengo los míos propios – Voldemort lo miro entre asombrado e incrédulo por la manera tan familiar en la que se atrevía a llamarlo.

- Me temo que no comprendo Harry – le dijo mirándolo suspicaz, pero por primera vez no podo penetrar su mente como muchas otras veces había hecho¿Acaso al liberar el poder del chico, había activado habilidades que tenia pero que por su bajo nivel mágico no podía controlar?

- Deja de hacer eso Tom... – no fue una amenaza, e inclusive el tono de Harry era indiferente, mas sin embargo, aquello le produjo un estremecimiento involuntario, había algo en la mirada y forma de hablar del chico, que le produjo un gran temor.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione dando un paso hacia él.

- ¡No te acerques! – exclamo con tono imperioso mientras la señalaba con la varita... Lo que sucedió después, sabia que jamás lo olvidaría, o por lo menos no mientras viviera: De su varita salió una espesa nube de humo negro que rodeo a Hermione, la cual comenzó a gritar histérica mientras que con las manos parecía querer alejar aquélla nube que la rodeaba.

- Asombroso... – murmuro Voldemort mirando a Harry curioso, mas éste lo ignoro, no estaba seguro de que era lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía, muy al contrario, se alegraba de verla sufrir, de que sintiera lo que él, por que de algo estaba seguro: Ella estaba experimentando de una manera u otra aquel dolor que por dentro lo consumía.

- ¡Detente, Harry! – bramo el pelirrojo que miraba aterrado a Hermione, pues aquélla nube de humo servia a su vez como un escudo, y él no podía acercarse para ayudarla.

- ¡Harry por favor reacciona! – le pidió Ginny que estaba abrazada a Seamus y miraba aterrada a Hermione, la cual continuaba gritando de dolor, mas a él no le importaba, por primera vez no le importaba lo que le pasara a la gente que lo rodeaba, y en cierta manera eso lo hacia sentirse feliz, sentirse tranquilo...

- _¡Waddiwasi!_ – dijo Ron señalando una piedra de gran tamaño que se dirigió hacia Harry aprovechando que éste mantenía la varita apuntando hacia Hermione, mas para su asombro, un aura negra le rodeo, y cuando contemplo la piedra, esta se desintegro.

- ¿Qué fue eso...? – pregunto Neville atónito - ¿Cómo pudo hacer magia sin usar la varita? – la verdad es que ni siquiera Voldemort tenía una respuesta para aquello: Solo los magos mas poderosos y hábiles podían hacer magia sin necesidad de una varita, es lo sabia muy bien, y pese a que él estaba considerado junto con Dumbledore como los magos mas poderosos, aun no había conseguido hacer magia sin usar su varita...

- No vuelvas a hacer eso... – la voz de Harry sonó tranquila cuando se dirigió a Ron, pero al verlo a los ojos, el pelirrojo se estremeció comprendiendo lo que le aguardaba por su atrevimiento...

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – gritaron varías voces al mismo tiempo y varios rayos surcaron el aire dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los Mortífagos y Voldemort, y aun que uno que otro se dirigió hacia Harry, antes de llegar pareció estrellarse contra un escudo invisible.

- ¡Vamonos Harry! – le apresuro Voldemort.

- Yo no voy a seguirte Voldemort, no voy a ser uno mas de tus sirvientes, por que al final me quieres como eso: Solo como una marioneta mas de tu sucio juego – Voldemort levanto la varita enfadado y dispuesto a hacer pagar al chico su impertinencia, mas solo basto una mirada del joven para que el mago mas poderoso y temido de todos los tiempos saliera volando y se estrellara sobre el suelo a 3 metros de distancia.

- ¡Me las pagaras, Harry! – bramo Voldemort antes de desaparecerse.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que hasta ese momento se habían acercado a los chicos para ayudarlos, se quedaron contemplando estupefactos a Harry, pues no solo había hecho huir al mago mas temido después de dejarlo en una situación vergonzosa, si no que aun frente a sus ojos, seguía torturando a Hermione¡Y parecía no importarle!

- ¡Harry! – volteo al escuchar la voz de Lupin, pero muy lejos de sentirse contento como en otras ocasiones, ahora solo sentía que la presencia de toda esa gente le molestaba.

Levanto la mano que tenía libre dispuesto a hacerlos retroceder a todos, pero alguien fue mas rápido que él...

- _¡Aretsu Oiblo!_ – conocía aquélla voz, era la del profesor Snape, pero mucho antes de poder voltearse para enfrentarlo, sintió que una estremecedora fuerza lo sacudió con violencia obligándolo a caer de boca contra la fría nieve...

Grito sin poder contenerse, aquello dolía, podía sentir la energía que el medallón expulsaba, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión aquella energía parecía querer ahogarlo: No podía respirar, sentía el aire demasiado caliente y el pecho le dolía, eso sin mencionar que la cicatriz había comenzado a arderle de nuevo.

- ¡Vamos Potter, debes luchar contra el dolor! – era la voz de Snape, pero la escuchaba distante, pues aquel mismo despliegue de energía ocasionaba que los oídos le zumbaran...

- ¡Harry! – la voz de Lupin.

- ¡Lucha Harry! – la voz de Ron.

¿Por qué le pedían que luchara¿Por qué se preocupaban por él después de lo que había hecho? Por extraño que pareciera, comenzaba a sentirse como si saliera de un sueño fantasioso y golpeara contra el duro suelo de lo que era la realidad, su realidad...

Poco a poco volvía a sentir lo que era la desesperación, la tristeza, el sufrimiento y sobre todo el dolor que el hecho de ser un ser humano representa, sentimientos que parecieron esfumarse cuando el medallón le permitió desplegar aquel poder que ahora lo asustaba, y que en aquel momento le agradaba.

- ¿Estas bien Potter? – la voz de Snape llego a sus oídos al tiempo que un par de manos lo despegaron de la nieve para voltearlo.

Tardo unos segundos en enfocar la vista: Se sentía mareado y tremendamente cansado, solo quería dormir y olvidar lo que había sucedido, aun que sabia que eso era algo imposible, olvidar siempre era algo imposible...

- ¡No puedes dormirte ahora, Potter! – le reprendió el profesor Snape zarandeándolo con el cuidado de no lastimarlo al ver que cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el cansancio - ¡Vamos Potter, te hará bien caminar un poco! – y después de recoger el medallón, con algo de esfuerzos lo levanto del suelo, pues prácticamente cargaba todo su peso, ya que Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para poder moverse por si mismo.

Lupin contemplo algunos segundos a Snape que intentaba sostener con grandes esfuerzos el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Harry, pero entonces vio a Ron que sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, y tras dirigirle otra mirada a Snape, comprendió que por el momento Harry estaba en buenas manos, pues algo en el semblante preocupado del profesor de Pociones se lo aseguraba.

- Tranquilízate Ron, solo esta inconsciente – le dijo al acercarse y cerciorarse del estado de la chica – Debemos llevarla al castillo –

- Yo lo haré – se ofreció de inmediato Ron al tiempo que la cargaba con mucho cuidado.

- Y seria bueno que te llevaras a todos los alumnos que encuentres por el camino – Ron asintió y se alejo hacia donde estaban Ginny y sus amigos mientras Lupin aprovechaba para alcanzar a Snape que se alejaba con Harry hacia el castillo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto al alcanzarlos.

- Necesitamos llevarlo al castillo de inmediato – le respondió Snape sin darle una explicación, mas su tono tembló levemente al hablar.

En circunstancias diferentes Lupin lo hubiera detenido y le habría pedido una explicación, pero en esta ocasión Snape parecía asustado por la condición de Harry, así que decidió hacer lo que el profesor de pociones decía. Ya luego podría preguntar.

- Yo lo llevare – le dijo deteniéndose y cargando a Harry entre sus brazos: No estaba tan pesado como creyó, pero si pálido y helado, cosa que le preocupo.

- ¡Vamos! – le apremio Snape mientras comenzaban a caminar - ¡No te duermas Potter¿Me oyes! – Lupin bajo la vista para contemplar al chico: Tenía los ojos entre abiertos, pero aquélla mirada por lo regular brillante y cautivante, se encontraba apagada y perdida.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos, mas cuando ingresaron al castillo, Snape los detuvo.

- Iré por algunas cosas a mi despacho, tu lleva a Harry a la enfermería y dile a Pomfrey que Harry necesita absoluta privacidad – y sin darle mas explicaciones, Snape se alejo lo mas rápido que le fue posible.

Lupin hizo lo que Snape le ordeno, y tras decirle aquello a Madam Pomfrey, ella lo dirigió hasta el final de la enfermería, en donde tras golpear 3 veces con la varita en la pared junto a los enormes ventanales, una puerta apareció.

Pomfrey le hizo una seña para que ingresara: Adentro había una elegante y cómoda habitación con una hermosa y mullida cama con doseles color vino.

- Acuéstelo – le indico Madam Pomfrey señalando la cama.

Lupin se apresuro a recostar a Harry mientras Madam Pomfrey hacia un movimiento con la varita y las ropas de Harry se transformaban en un cómodo pijama de ceda color azul oscuro.

- ¿En donde esta el profesor Snape? – pregunto mientras cubría al chico de cabello negro con las suaves mantas mullidas.

- Dijo que iba a su despacho por algo, que enseguida llegaría – le respondió Lupin sentándose al borde de la cama para dirigir su mirada al ocupante del lecho - ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto mirándolo preocupado. La mirada de Harry aun parecía perdida y apagada, pero mas que nada conciente y dolida...

- Lo siento... No quise... – murmuro con voz ahogada, era evidente que estaba cansado, y cada palabra que pronunciaba le costaba un inmenso trabajo.

- No digas nada Potter, lo mejor es que descanses, en un momento viene el profesor Snape – le aconsejo Madam Pomfrey caminando hacia la puerta – Saldré unos minutos, enseguida vuelvo – Lupin asintió – Que no se duerma – advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- Lupin... –

- No digas nada Harry – le dijo Lupin con tono tranquilizador – Ya habrá tiempo de hablar –

- ¿Como esta... Hermione? – la mirada de Harry en aquellos momento expresaba lo arrepentido que se sentía.

- Ella esta bien Harry, no te preocupes – intento tranquilizarlo Lupin.

- De verdad que... Yo no quería... Bueno es que... – sabia que no podía decir que no había querido, por que prácticamente lo había deseado.

En ese momento Snape ingreso con una copa de algo que burbujeaba en su interior.

- Tomate esto Potter – le indico acercándose al chico.

Harry bebió el contenido muy lentamente, pues ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para eso... Al inicio le tomo un extraño sabor a fresa, luego le supo a miel, y el olor era muy parecido a la menta...

- Eso te ayudara a dormir Potter – le dijo Snape cuando Harry le regreso la copa vacía – Es una poción especial, no como la que te hemos dado en otras ocasiones – Harry le hubiera respondido, pero de inmediato se sintió sumergido en el cálido confort de un sueño que mucho anhelaba.

Cuando despertó se percato de que tres siluetas borrosas lo observaban desde distintos puntos de aquélla habitación.

- Toma Harry – le dijo Lupin dándole las gafas; Cuando se las puso, la habitación se aclaro: Dumbledore estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de enorme respaldo frente a la cama, Snape permanecía recargado junto a la puerta contemplándolo impasible, y Lupin quien estaba mas cercas, se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama mirándolo con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? – le pregunto Dumbledore con tono tranquilo.

- Yo... – de buena gana hubiera dicho que bien, pero en su mente todo era caos, todo era confusión y las ideas tardaban mucho en aclarársele. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue Hermione - ¿Cómo esta Hermione, señor? – pregunto consiente de que esa no era la respuesta a la pregunta del director.

Dumbledore sonrió levemente, pero a Harry le dio la impresión de que era mas una sonrisa forzada que una regalada.

- La señorita Granger ya se encuentra mejor – le respondió por fin mirándolo sobre las gafas de media luna. No sabia si era su imaginación a causa del cansancio, pero Harry estaba seguro de haber visto un destello de miedo en aquellos ojos azules.

- Yo... – pero no había palabras que pudieran mostrar su arrepentimiento, solo hallaba palabras que mostraban su culpabilidad, pues sabia que aun que ahora se arrepentía de eso, en aquel momento lo deseo con todo su ser: Matar era lo único por lo que en ese momento veía un placer...

- Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar, Harry – era seguro que Dumbledore no estaba enojado en lo mas mínimo, pero Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que estaba hablándole con un tono distinto al que solía usar – De alguna forma Voldemort logro engañar al medallón para poder despertar el poder mágico que aun se mantiene dormido en tu interior... –

- ¿Aun? – interrumpió Harry levantando la mirada que mantenía sobre las sabanas, para toparse con aquellos ojos azules que por lo general le transmitían tranquilidad, y que ahora solo lo ponían mas nervioso. Inmediatamente desvió la mirada nuevamente a las sabanas – Eso es imposible¿Cómo puedo tener esta cantidad de poder¡Jamás me he sentido poderoso! –

- No se trata de poder Harry – le interrumpió Snape con tono exasperado. Todos lo miraron - ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada en estos 6 años? La magia es solo una canalización de la energía espiritual de una persona, pero hay factores importantes que mueven y controlan esta fuerza, y esos factores son las emociones humanas, Harry –

- El profesor Snape tiene razón, Harry – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndole una mirada que Harry no supo como interpretar – Ese poder que ahora duerme dentro de ti, todos lo tiene, pero solo en ti es así de fuerte por los sucesos que has vivido a lo largo de los años, pues de esa forma esos sentimientos han logrado fortalecerse y el medallón en cierta forma los ha ido controlando y canalizando... – Harry seguía sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que el profesor Snape y Dumbledore intentaban decirle.

- Escucha Harry – hablo por fin Lupin, pero esta vez, la forma en que lo miraba le recordó mucho a Sirius – Ese poder que tienes ahora, es solo el reflejo de los deseos que sientes por proteger a aquellos que te rodean: El amor y cariño que les tienes, se convierte en ese poder – no sabia por que, pero de cierta forma comprendió mucho mejor a Lupin que a Snape o Dumbledore.

- No tiene sentido – murmuro después de meditar durante algunos minutos lo que Lupin le había dicho.

- ¿Qué es lo que no tiene sentido, Harry? – quiso saber Dumbledore.

- ¿Como es posible que aquella fuerza que nace de mis deseos por proteger a los demás, sea la misma que casi ocasiona que mate a mis amigos¡No es lógico! – exclamo horrorizado ante la idea.

- Hay algo que debes de tener siempre muy claro, Harry – le advirtió Dumbledore – No importa cuanto desees proteger a tus amigos, mientras te encuentres confundido, eso será algo imposible, pues debes recordar que nuestros poderes se encuentran unidos fuertemente a nuestras emociones, y por lo que veo, con mas razón las tuyas... – Harry bajo la mirada nuevamente a las sabanas, meditando lo que Dumbledore acababa de decirle – Pero hay algo mas Harry, dado que el medallón a perdido el control absoluto que tenía ante ese poder, y debido a que en cualquier momento puedes liberarlo de nuevo, veo la necesidad de que aprendas a controlarlo, y para eso el profesor Snape y el profesor Lupin... Si Harry, ahora será tu profesor... – añadió al ver la cara que Harry había puesto al escuchar aquello – Te ayudaran dándote clases extra... – Harry miro primero a Snape y luego a Lupin, para regresar sus verdes ojos a Dumbledore que lo observaba nuevamente impasible.

**End Flash Back**

Suspiro melancólico y se tallo los ojos con fuerza, no importaba cuando lo deseara, no lloraría, detestaba llorar por que eso le daba la sensación de debilidad, y como bien le había dicho Snape, todos esperaban que se comportara a la altura del héroe en que lo tenían... Detestaba su vida, detestaba aparentar, pero sobre todo detestaba que a la gente no le importara lo que él deseaba, lo que él sentía, lo que él quería...

* * *

Si Snape creía que Draco se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, en verdad no lo conocía, pues si lo que deseaba era hablar con Harry, hablaría con él aun que todo el mundo se interpusiera.

Con una ultima mirada hacia el interior del desolado pasillo, se trepo en el alfeizar de la ventana y paso una de sus piernas sobre el palo de la escoba. Dio una patada sobre el borde y se elevo en dirección a la torre de Astronomía.

Cuando llego a la ventana lo vio sentado en el alfeizar con la cabeza recargada sobre la rodilla que tenía levemente doblada sobre el borde. Parecía como si durmiera.

- ¿Harry? – le llamo con voz suave para no asustarlo.

Harry levanto la mirada y lo contempló con aprensión; Tenía los ojos húmedos y levemente rojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

- No deberías estar aquí – le dijo tallándose los ojos con los puños para borrar todo rastro de lagrimas, pero con aquello también consiguió enrojecer un poco mas aquellas hermosas gemas verdes – Eres un Prefecto, deberías poner el ejemplo –

- También soy un Slytherin, y como tal no suelo respetar las reglas al pie de la letra – le respondió sonriendo con malicia.

Harry sonrió levemente, y para asombro de Draco se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto entrando por la ventana y bajando de la escoba.

- No es seguro, puedo lastimarte – fue todo lo que le dijo sin dejar de caminar hacia la puerta, mas Draco percibió el miedo en sus palabras y sus pasos inseguros...

- ¿Por que huyes? – le pregunto molesto; Odiaba ver al Gryffindor así, odiaba verlo vencido mas por sus propios miedos que por el enemigo.

Harry se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, pero no se volvió, simplemente se quedo contemplando el oxidado pomo de la puerta.

- Esta bien tener miedo, inclusive esta bien que te sientas inseguro, lo que no esta bien es que te dejes llevar por esas emociones y te consumas en ellas – mientras decía aquellos, se había ido acercando poco a poco al Gryffindor, sin que éste se diera cuenta de ello – De nada sirve que te atormentes de esta forma solo por que paso algo que se te salió de control – Harry se estremeció al escucharlo – Ya te lo había dicho, no estas solo en esta batalla ni en ninguna otra – rodeo con sus brazos la estrecha cintura del ojiverde mientras escondía su nariz entre el alborotado cabello negro, aspirando aquel olor a hierba buena que tan bien conocía.

- Pude matarlos... – la voz de Harry tembló a cada palabra que pronuncio mientras la cercanía de Draco le producía una extraña sensación de tranquilidad a la que no quería entregarse.

- Pero no lo hiciste y de nada sirve que continúes pensando en eso¿No ves que solo te lastimas? – le reprendió comenzando a perder la paciencia – Además, yo se que tu jamás deseaste hacer eso – al escuchar aquello, Harry se tenso sin poder evitarlo, y ante la sorpresa del Slytherin, se aparto de él y lo miro con reproche y coraje.

- ¿Cómo sabes que jamás lo desee! – le espeto molesto ante la perplejidad del rubio - ¡Nada te da derecho a decir eso¡¡No estabas ahí¿Cómo puedes saberlo¡¡Ustedes no pueden darse ni una miserable idea de lo que se siente, de lo que siento; Dejen de decir que me comprenden por que eso no es verdad¡¡Y por si quieres saberlo, claro que lo desee, inclusive fue lo único que quería hacer: Matarlos a todos! – Draco lo tomo repentinamente de los hombros y con una fuerza asombrosa lo estrello contra la puerta ocasionando que se golpeara la nuca ante el violento movimiento.

Respirando agitadamente miro al rubio con reproche tanto por la forma en que lo había estrellado contra la puerta, como por el dolor que ahora sentía en la nuca. Draco solo se limito a mirarlo molesto.

- ¡Se que no podemos saber lo que en verdad sientes, eso solo lo sabes tu, pero lo intentamos Harry, de verdad que lo intentamos! – le espeto molesto - ¡Y no me importa lo que digan, lo que sucedió halla fue a causa de que perdiste el control sobre tus emociones y eso te confundió. Tu no eres así, y lo se por que te conozco perfectamente, inclusive ahora mismo se que te arrepientes, y eso es bueno, por que demuestra que eres capaz de ver y comprender tus errores, y si eres capaz de eso, los demás serán capaces de perdonarte! –

- No quise... – murmuro deslizándose sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentado sobre el frió suelo de piedra con la mirada baja.

Draco se hinco frente a él sujetándolo aun por los hombros. Ya había dejado de apretarlo y era conciente de que quizás lo había lastimado demasiado, mas en ese momento fue todo lo que se le ocurrió para hacer reaccionar al Gryffindor.

- Jamás... No se... No quería... – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, esta vez era imposible reprimir aquel sentimiento, ya no podía fingir que esta bien cuando aquello le quemaba y sofocaba por dentro.

Draco lo miro con tristeza, no le gustaba verlo así, no lo soportaba.

- Tranquilo Harry, yo te creo – le dijo tomándolo por la barbilla y levantándole el rostro con delicadeza para que lo mirara. Aquellas hermosas esmeraldas brillaban intensamente a causa de las lagrimas y el reflejo de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

Después de contemplarlo por unos momentos, se acerco y beso aquellos suaves labios que lo volvían loco.

Harry cerro los ojos al sentir la lengua de Draco juguetear con la suya en un beso que aun que al inicio fue suave y pausado, conforme pasaban los segundos se volvía mas feroz y desesperado.

Las manos de Draco abandonaron los hombros de Harry para pasearse con sensuales movimientos sobre el dorso del Gryffindor mientras éste rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del rubio entregándose por completo a aquellas caricias que lo volvían loco.

* * *

_**Capitulo Editado! Gracias por leer n.n**_


	14. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14:_ RECUERDOS_**

**Flash Back**

Aquel aroma a menta embriagaba sus sentidos, y aquellas caricias no ayudaban demasiado nublándole el pensamiento a cada delicioso movimiento...

Poco a poco las cálidas y sagaces manos del Slytherin habían ido retirando la túnica y la corbata y ahora se encargaban de desabrochar los botones de la camisa, todo esto con movimientos perfectos y sensuales que lo hacían estremecer de placerse.

Sus bocas no se separaban mas que para recuperar el aire perdido, pero inmediatamente volvían a unirse en aquellos besos locos y desenfrenados que desbordaban pasión.

**End Flash Back**

Quizás con mucho gusto hubiera segundo recordando aquello, pero el conjuro de Snape lo lanzo contra la pared ocasionándole un terrible dolor en el hombro derecho que lo obligo a recordar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Levántate Potter! – le llamo Snape mirándolo con dureza desde el otro extremo de la enorme sala circular que asimilaba al Gran Comedor en cuanto a tamaño.

Se encontraban dentro de La Sala de los Menesteres, la cual se había transformado en un cuarto de duelo lo suficientemente resistente para los entrenamientos que a Harry le habían impuesto...

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – le pregunto Lupin acercándose a él preocupado.

- ¡No lo consientas! – le reprendió Snape con cara de asco – Si sigues así jamás lograra aprender a controlar sus poderes... –

Harry le dirigió una mirada fría a Snape, pero cuando Lupin intento levantarlo, el hombro le dolió horriblemente.

- ¡Ay! – se quejo soltando la varita y llevándose la mano izquierda al hombro lastimado.

- Uy, creo que te dislocaste el hombro Harry; Lo mejor será que te lleve a la enfermería – y sin prestar atención a los gestos de reprobación que hacia Snape, lo ayudo a levantarse y salir de La Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

- ¿Y ahora que a sucedido! – pregunto Pomfrey cuando vio a Harry ingresar a la enfermería con ayuda de Lupin, y es que Harry no daba un buen aspecto que digamos: Tenía la cara llena de diferentes cortes, la ropa rasgada y el cuerpo todo magullado.

- Creo que se disloco el hombro, Poppy – le explico Lupin mientras ayudaba a Harry a sentarse sobre la cama.

- ¡Esto es demasiado! – se quejo Madam Pomfrey mientras se dirigía a un especiero en busca de algo - ¡Terminaran matándolo ustedes mismos con esos entrenamientos¡No hay una sola noche que no tenga que venir aquí antes de ir a descansar a su habitación! – regreso a la cama que ocupaba Harry con varios frasquitos que contenían sustancias de diferentes colores, mas la mirada del ojiverde se poso con recelo en uno de los frasquitos que contenía una sustancia púrpura, aun que no recordaba que era... - ¡Son vacaciones¡Debería estar descansando como los demás! – no era que Pomfrey estuviera molesta de tener que curar diario a Harry, el caso era que le indignaba verlo todas las noches en la enfermería después de los rigurosos entrenamientos de sus nuevos profesores, sobre todo por que hace una semana que habían comenzado las vacaciones y Harry se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando: Solo tenía 5 horas libres durante todo el día y esas las empleaba para desayunar, comer y descansar, ya fuera en la enfermería o en la sala común, después, si no terminaba muy mal al finalizar los entrenamientos, podía regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor a descansar en su cómoda cama, si no, tenía que pasar la noche en la enfermería, como ya le había pasado un par de veces a lo largo de la semana...

- Tomate esto y descansa un poco, después vendré a haber como sigues... – le indico mientras le daba un vaso con una mezcla de varias de aquellas sustancias. El liquido dentro de vaso había adquirido un color negro plata bastante extraño, cosa que hizo a Harry dudar - ¡Vamos! – le apuro Madam Pomfrey y cuando vio que Harry bebió un sorbo, se marcho satisfecha.

- Tranquilo, lo estas haciendo bien – le animo Lupin al verlo que se quedo contemplando el contenido del vaso con mirada ausente.

- No es verdad... – dijo por fin con la mirada aun fija en el liquido negro plata que quedaba dentro del vaso y que extrañamente sabia a chocolate – Cada día lo hago peor¡Ayer tuve que pasar la noche aquí por que no podía recordar quien rayos era! –

- No debes exigirte demasiado Harry, lo que sucede es que cada día Snape eleva el nivel de dificultad – le explico dándole una palmada de animo en la espalda.

- ¡Harry! – la voz de Hermione anuncio la llegada de sus dos mejores amigos que ingresaron a la enfermería apresuradamente y se acercaron a la cama que ocupaba mientras lo miraban preocupados.

- ¿Qué a sucedido ahora? – le pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo preocupado.

- Solo me lastime el hombro – respondió Harry que noto que comenzaba a sentirse demasiado cansado y somnoliento.

Fue hasta ese momento que recordó por que ese frasquito le daba tanta desconfianza: Era una poción para dormir un poco mas fuerte que la normal y lo sabia por que Madam Pomfrey se lo había dicho el lunes, cuando tras enfadarse de estar en la enfermería por mas de 5 horas sin poder hacer nada debido a varias lesiones cortesía de Snape en su primer entrenamiento, termino haciéndole platica. Quizás ese día aprendió mas sobre pociones curativas que lo que aprendió con Snape en lo que llevaba del año.

El vaso resbalo de sus manos cayendo sobre el suelo y derramando su contenido con un ruido estrepitoso mientras él caía sobre la cama sumido en el mas profundo de los sueños.

Los 3 se le acercaron de inmediato mirándolo asustado.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Hermione alterada.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry! – pregunto Lupin sujetándolo de los hombros y levantándolo un poco de la cama.

- ¡Por fin se durmió! – el repentino regreso de Madam Pomfrey los sobresalto.

- ¿Esta dormido? – pregunto Ron confuso.

- Si, le di una poción bastante fuerte para que se durmiera por que sabia que no querría quedarse aquí y de verdad necesita descansar, cosa que no hará si regresa a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor – explico mientras se acercaba y cubría al chico de revuelto cabello oscuro con la manta.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos? – se apresuro a preguntar Hermione – ¡No haremos ruido, solo queremos estar con él – añadió al ver el gesto que puso Madam Pomfrey ante la petición.

- Esta bien, pero deben prometer que guardaran silencio – Ron y Hermione asintieron sonriendo.

* * *

Un suspiro rompió el silencio que se había apoderado minutos antes de aquel hermoso y lujoso salón... Narcisa, que estaba sentada sobre un mullido sillón de piel negra, sacudió elegantemente la cabeza como si de esta forma pudiera ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y después poso su mirada sobre Draco, el cual se encontraba sentado en el sillón de enfrente con la mirada perdida en la taza de té que había puesto sobre la mesita de caoba que los separaba.

Pese a lo que pudieran pensar, Narcisa quería mucho a su hijo y se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasarle, aun cuando frente a la gente tuvieran que disimular...

La mirada de Narcisa expresaba preocupación y tristeza al contemplar a su hijo, el cual, aun sumido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de que su madre lo observaba.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien, Draco? – la dulce voz de su madre lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué¡Ah, si, si estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte – le respondió sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Draco también quería mucho a su madre, aun que fuera de casa debía cubrir apariencias, por eso le gustaba mucho cuando estaba en casa, por que ahí no tenía que fingir, era uno de los únicos lugares donde podía comportarse como en verdad era, donde podía demostrar que Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón y sentimientos.

- No me gusta verte así hijo; Si para ti era tan importante deberías haberte quedado con él, a mi no me habría importado, además, seguro que le has de hacer falta – Draco sonrió con tristeza.

- Sabes que no podía quedarme en el colegio durante las vacaciones de navidad, tenía que volver para terminar el conjuro y que la casa quedara completamente protegida, además, acabo de escribirle hace poco... – se encogió de hombros y volvió a posar su mirada perdida sobre la taza de té.

- Ya no te preocupes Draco, quizás a estado muy ocupado con los entrenamientos y por eso no a podido responder. Te aseguro que esta bien y que pronto responderá – Draco contemplo con asombro a su madre, la cual le sonreía con ternura. Hasta entonces fue que cayó en la cuenta de lo rara que aquella platica habría resultado en otros tiempos... Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

- Pensé que se decepcionarían al saber que... Bueno, que él me gusta – dijo en voz baja mientras desviaba la mirada, pues se había ruborizado y no quería que su madre se percatara de ello.

- Tu jamás nos decepcionarías; Para tu padre y para mi lo mas importante es tu felicidad, y si tu felicidad esta a su lado, no te lo impediremos. Si tu padre lo hubiera sabido antes, estoy segura de que hubiera tratado de protegerlo, de no lastimarlo, o se hubiera negado a ser parte de esa misión... – no había palabras para expresar el cariño que Draco sentía por sus padres: Los quería mucho, aun cuando fuera de casa debía fingir que le eran indiferentes.

- Lo se – respondió por fin mirando a su madre agradecido.

Su padre aun se encontraba en Azkaban, pero les habían permitido visitarlo, y durante esa visita Narcisa le había contado el pequeño secreto de su hijo... Al principio Lucius se mostró muy asombrado, aun que termino actuando como Narcisa había actuado al saberlo y lejos de molestarse, le mostró todo su apoyo y le pidió lo tuviera al tanto de lo que ocurriera.

- Ya es tarde; Será mejor que subas a dormir, hijo – le dijo Narcisa mientras se levantaba del sillón con majestuosidad y caminaba hasta su hijo para darle un cálido beso en la frente – Que duermas bien –

- Tu también – le deseo Draco sonriéndole mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón y salía del salón.

Subió las lujosas escaleras en silencio e ingreso a su habitación pero no prendió la luz, pues no deseaba mas compañía que la de aquel sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba lejos del Gryffindor, sin saber a ciencia cierta que sucedía con él o si se encontraba bien...

Se tumbo sobre la cama con un gesto cansado, pero lo único que deseaba era estar solo con sus pensamientos, con sus emociones, con sus mas profundos anhelos...

- ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Harry? – se pregunto cerrando los ojos para imaginarlo platicando animadamente con Ron y Hermione después de alguno de sus entrenamientos, viendo aquellos hermosos ojos verdes cubiertos con las gafas... Y con aquel pensamiento, el sueño lo venció.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con la mochila al hombro, los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado ahí para pasar las vacaciones de navidad se apartaban de su camino temerosos de que pudiera lastimarlos y la verdad era que no los culpaba, no después de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade hace dos semanas, de hecho a veces sentía que lo mejor era que ni siquiera Ron o Hermione estuvieran cercas de él, no soportaría volver a lastimar a alguno de ellos...

**Flash Back**

Harry se detuvo a menos de 3 metros de la enfermería indeciso de si quería ver a sus amigos después de lo ocurrido, o si sus amigos querrían verlo a él, por que cuando Ron quiso hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido, se fue y se encerró en la torre de Astronomía decidido a no hablar de ello...

- Vamos – le animo Draco que se encontraba a su lado sujetándole la mano en muestra de apoyo.

Harry lo miro y le sonrió agradecido, pero cuando comenzó a caminar Draco lo soltó, pues ambos sabían que esto era algo que él debía hacer solo.

Antes de ingresar a la enfermería miro hacia atrás en busca de aquellos ojos grises que siempre le daban esa fuerza que a veces le faltaba. Después ingreso con paso cauteloso, casi temeroso.

- ¡Harry! – un par de brazos lo rodearon por el cuello mientras su mirada se veía oscurecida por una melena castaña y muy tupida.

Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él y lo abrazaba con fuerza, pero procurando no lastimarlo. Por alguna razón, aquel abrazo le infundió un extraño sentimiento de calidez y confort, casi como si la persona que lo abrazara comprendiera su sufrimiento y mediante aquel abrazo procurara hacerle saber que estaba ahí para lo que necesitara.

- ¡Temía mucho que te fueras con Voldemort, Harry! – chillo Hermione ocultando su cara en el hombro de su amigo - ¡No saber cuanto lo siento... Jamás lo imagine... No sabia que así te sentías... No se que decirte...! –

- Puedes empezar por soltarlo y explicarle de que estas hablando, por que estoy seguro de que a de estar confundido con todo lo que acabas de decirle – interrumpió la voz de Ron que los miraba sonriendo divertido.

- Es verdad, lo siento mucho Harry – se disculpo Hermione separándose del ojiverde mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica.

Estaba algo pálida, pero por lo demás se veía que ya estaba mejor.

- Hermione yo... – pero su amiga negó con la cabeza sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- No hay necesidad de que digas nada Harry, comprendo perfectamente lo que sucedió en Hogsmeade: Dumbledore nos lo explico todo –

- No quería lastimarte... – se disculpo mirando al suelo, sintiéndose incapaz de soportar aquélla mirada castaña de la persona que durante tanto tiempo no había hecho otra cosa que ayudarlo y apoyarlo.

- Yo lo se Harry, en aquel momento perdiste el control y eso fue todo, no tienes por que disculparte – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole calidamente, pero aquello solo lo hizo sentir peor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto con timidez.

- Por eso no te preocupes, yo estoy bien – le respondió Hermione mirándolo con seriedad – El conjuro que me lanzaste en Hogsmeade lejos de hacerme daño me hizo sentir un extraño dolor interno, era como un sufrir inexplicable, a la vez doloroso y lleno de tristeza; El profesor Dumbledore me explico que ese conjuro no fue hecho para lastimarme, si no para hacerme sentir de manera directa el mismo dolor y desesperación que tu sientes... En verdad no sabia que te sentías así Harry, lo siento tanto – y con los ojos llenos de lagrima volvió a abrazar a Harry que estaba atónito intentando asimilar lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

- Queríamos que supieras que pase lo que pase estaremos a tu lado Harry – dijo de pronto Ron mirándolo con seriedad – Dumbledore nos dijo que no podrás abandonar el castillo por que estarás bajo entrenamiento, así que le he enviado una lechuza a mi mama explicándole algo de lo sucedido y diciéndole que pasaremos las vacaciones aquí para estar contigo –

- Si Harry – se apresuro a decir Hermione separándose de él – Queremos estar aquí para todo lo que necesites –

- No es necesario chicos, no me gustaría que pasaran las vacaciones aquí solo por mi culpa – se apresuro a decir Harry mirándolos avergonzado.

- ¡No digas tonterías, nosotros queremos quedarnos aquí contigo para acompañarte¿O que¿Acaso piensas que solo por que perdiste el control allá, nosotros dejaremos de ser tus amigos, Creo que hemos pasado por cosas peores y siempre lo hemos sabido afrontar juntos, así que no creas que esta será la excepción – le dijo Ron sonriéndole.

Harry le sonrió agradecido, no sabia como explicar aquel sentimiento de gratitud que lo embargaba hacia sus amigos.

**End Flash Back**

Desde ese momento Ron y Hermione se mantenían lo mas cercas de él que podían, y cuando iba a los entrenamientos, por lo general si no tenían nada mas que hacer se quedaban afuera hasta que terminaba y podían regresar juntos, ya fuera acompañarlo a la enfermería o irse directo a la sala común.

Para asombro de Ron y Harry, Hermione había comenzado a comportarse mucho mas cariñosa con este ultimo, además de ser quien mas se empeñaba en pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, platicado a veces de cosas sin sentido, o cuando estaban solos, de cosas que tenían que ver con cierto rubio: De hecho era ella quien recibía la correspondencia de Draco para después hacérsela llegar a Harry sin que Ron se enterara, pues aun no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con él al respecto, eso sin menciona que también era ella quien se encargaba de mandar la respuesta, pues a veces Harry no podía.

Como única respuesta a su comportamiento, Hermione le había dicho que ahora podía darse una mejor idea de lo que sentía y que quería ayudarlo.

- ¡Aquí estamos Harry! – le llamo Hermione acercándose a él al verlo doblar en una esquina.

- Creí que tenias entrenamiento – dijo Ron sonriendo a verlo.

- Snape dijo que el entrenamiento empezaría mas tarde por que él y Lupin tiene algunas cosas que arreglar antes – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros al ver pasar a unos chicos de segundo que lo veían casi con terror.

- ¡Ya basta¡Piérdanse de aquí! – bramo Ron molesto. Los chicos se echaron a correr mirando a Ron como si estuviera loco.

- No creo que lo mejor fuera gritarles Ron – le reprendió Hermione para después mirar a Harry sonriente – Ahora íbamos a la biblioteca para poder terminar nuestros deberes¿Quieres venir? – Harry hizo un gesto de enfado, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Hermione se volvió hacia Ron – Olvide mi libro de Runas Antigua en la sala común¿Podrías traerlo? –

- Si claro – respondió Ron y salió corriendo hacia la sala común.

- Hermione, no tengo ganas de pasar el rato encerrado en la... – pero Hermione lo interrumpió con un gesto de mano mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa de su túnica.

- Toma, llego ayer por la mañana, pero con todo lo que sucedió no tuve tiempo de dártela, y esta mañana que fui a buscarte a la enfermería ya no estabas – le dijo mientras le entregaba una carta.

El corazón le salto de alegría al ver el destinatario de la carta.

- Creí que querrías ir a un lugar donde pudieras concentrarte para responder, y para que Ron no sospeche, puedes fingir que haces los deberes – sin duda alguna Hermione era la bruja mas inteligente que él conocía.

- Gracias – le dijo sonriéndole mientras abría la carta

La final y elegante letra de Draco apareció al abrirla.

_Harry:_

_¿Cómo estas¿Todo bien? _

_El otro día vino Snape y me contó que estas avanzando mucho en tus entrenamientos, lo cual me da mucho gusto. Yo por mi parte termine lo que tenía que hacer, pero mi madre y Snape piensan que debo esperar a regresar con el resto de los estudiantes en el tren. No sabes lo mucho que anhelo estar de nuevo contigo._

_¿Cómo esta Granger, salúdamela. (Te preguntaría por el pelos de zanahoria, pero aun no me cae muy bien)._

_Bueno, me despido; Cuídate mucho y espero puedas responder cuanto antes._

_Atte: Draco Malfoy._

- ¿Y bien? – le pregunto Hermione cuando termino de leer la carta y comenzó a doblarla para guardársela en la bolsa de la túnica.

- Dice que tendrá que esperarse a regresar con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts – respondió mientras levantaba la vista a tiempo para ver a Ron que corría hacia ellos con el libro de Hermione en las manos.

- Pues entonces vamos para que le respondas – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole al tiempo que Ron llegaba con ellos respirando entrecortadamente.

- Aquí... Esta... – dijo estirándole el libro mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración.

- Gracias Ron, eres un encanto – le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba el libro y comenzaba a caminar.

Harry sonrió al ver que Ron se ponía rojo como tomate. Hace mas de un año que eran novios, pero era muy raro verlos comportarse así en publico, por lo regular no paraban de discutir y pelear.

- Vamos – le dijo Harry sonriéndole pícaramente.

- ¡Oh, cállate Harry! – le respondió Ron dándole con el codo en las costillas mientras sonreía divertido.

Pasaron en la biblioteca cercas de 2 horas, pero la primera media hora Harry la dedico a responder la carta de Draco. Hermione solía levantarse a cada rato para buscar libros, y para que Ron no molestara a Harry, lo llamaba para que le ayudara, cosa que Harry le agradecía enormemente, por que de vez en cuando Ron se estiraba un poco para intentar ver el informe que supuestamente Harry debía estar redactando para la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora McGonagall que comprendía 2 pergaminos.

Justo cuando habían terminado el informe para la clase de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall ingreso a la biblioteca y se dirigió a donde ellos se encontraban.

- Necesito que me acompañen – les dijo con voz tensa para luego apresurarse a salir de la biblioteca de nuevo.

Los 3 intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión pero se apresuraron a guardar las cosas y seguir a la profesora, la cual los condujo hasta la gárgola de piedra que daba al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí, profesora? – pregunto Hermione asustada.

- Hay algo que el profesor Dumbledore quiere decirles – fue todo lo que les dijo la profesora McGonagall, y tras pronunciar la contraseña, la gárgola se aparto dejándoles el paso libre.

Los 3 ingresaron con paso inseguro y subieron por la escalera hasta el despacho, pero antes de que Harry pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió.

- Pasen – les dijo Lupin mientras se hacia aun lado para permitirles pasar, pues había sido él quien había abierto la puerta.

Dentro, solo se encontraban el profesor Dumbledore, Snape y Lupin, quien tras cerrar la puerta, se recargo en esta contemplando a los recién llegados.

- ¿Nos mando llamar, profesor? – pregunto Hermione algo insegura.

- Así es señorita Granger – confirmo Dumbledore mirándolos con amabilidad – Como bien deben saber, Harry se encuentra bajo un riguroso entrenamiento que lo ayudara a poder controlar mejor sus poderes, pero como últimamente los poderes de Harry se han elevado, eso ocasiona que le cueste algo mas de trabajo poder controlarse... – Harry bajo la mirada intentando no ver a sus amigos, esa era una parte que no les había contado, una parte que deseaba olvidar, casi como todo en su vida...

**Flash Back**

Ya pasaban de las 7:00 de la tarde, pero Snape se había negado a dejar marchar a Harry, pues se encontraban en medio de una batalla como Harry no había tenido en su vida.

Conjuros volaban por todos lados rompiendo estantes y cualquier objeto que se encontrara a su paso, pero no era por que los conjuros estuvieran mal dirigidos, no, se debía mas que nada a que Harry había creado un resistente escudo como Snape y Lupin jamás había visto, inclusive las maldiciones _Crucio_ e _Imperio_ rebotaron sobre el escudo que protegía a Harry.

Mas de una vez Snape había querido usar la maldición Avada Kedavra para ver si igualmente el escudo de Harry podía repelerlo, pero no se atrevía, por que si el escudo no era suficientemente fuerte, sin duda alguna mataría a Harry.

En aquellos momentos una aura dorada rodeaba al _Chico Dorado_ haciéndolo ver poderoso y majestuoso.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – exclamo Harry apuntando con su varita a ambos profesores, pero no solo sus varitas escaparon de sus manos, si no que el conjuro los lanzo a ellos también hacia atrás.

- ¡Ya basta, Potter! – le grito Snape cuando logro levantarse algo aturdido y adolorido por el golpe.

- El problema es – dijo Harry con voz tranquila aun que comenzaba a escucharse un tanto arrogante y presumido – que no quiero parar: Esto se siente tan bien – se contemplo las manos rodeadas de aquella aura como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera visto en su vida.

- ¡Potter, escúchame y termina con esto! – le ordeno Snape.

- No me gusta que me ordenen – la voz de Harry seguía impasible, pero en sus verdes ojos comenzaba a ser visible aquélla sombra carmesí.

- ¡No seas estúpido Potter, debes combatir con esto, para eso te hemos estado entrenando! – le grito Snape que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- No, solo han logrado que controle mejor esto – le respondió Harry apuntándole con la varita mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su rostro. En aquel momento todo rastro de inocencia se había desvanecido en él.

- _¡Aretsu Oiblo!_ – un destello plateado choco contra el campo de fuerza penetrándolo con algo de dificultad para terminar estrellándose en el pecho de Harry al tiempo que la enorme fuerza lo derribaba de espaldas sobre el frió suelo de piedra.

Grito sin poder contenerse mientras se retorcía sobre el suelo, aquellos dolía demasiado y le nublaba el pensamiento sin permitirle concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor: No podía respirar, sentía el aire demasiado caliente y el pecho le dolía, al igual que la cicatriz en forma de rayo que en aquel momento parecía mas notoria.

- ¡Harry! – esa era la voz de Lupin.

- ¡Potter, lucha contra el dolor! – le ordeno Snape. Ambos estaban cercas de él, pero debido a que en aquel momento la energía que lo rodeaba parecía mas amenazadora que nunca, no podían acercarse demasiado.

Pronto lo comenzó a sentir, el doloroso y pausado proceso de regresar a la realidad mientras aquélla felicidad que lo había embargado por unos momentos comenzaba a disiparse lentamente. El medallón absorbió los últimos rastros de aquel enorme y glorioso poder.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Lupin que se apresuro a acercarse para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Harry temblaba inconteniblemente de pies a cabeza mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración: Estaba empapado en frió sudor y aun veía algo borroso.

- S-si – respondió mientras Lupin lo ayudaba a sentarse en una silla y lo cubría con su capa.

- Perfecto Potter, acabas de echar a la basura 3 días de arduo entrenamiento – le reprendió Snape cuando se acerco. Harry bajo la mirada intentando contener el frió que sentía.

- No lo hizo por gusto Snape – se apresuro a intervenir Lupin – Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar por que todavía no esta listo, pero ha avanzado demasiado –

- Deja de consentirlo Lupin, sabes perfectamente que Potter debe controlar sus poderes antes de que las clases comiencen o puede terminar matando a alguno de sus compañeros – y sin decir mas salió dando un portazo.

- No le hagas caso Harry, lo que pasa es que le desespera que pierdas el control, pero lo estas haciendo muy bien –

- Snape tiene razón, si no aprendo... Si no aprendo a controlarme... Terminare... Terminare matando a alguno de mis compañeros – reconoció Harry intentando controlar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

- No pienses en eso Harry, veras que todo estará bien, para cuado las clases comiencen ya podrás ser capaz de controlar tus poderes – le animo Lupin sonriéndole cariñosamente – Y ahora vamos, necesita verte Poppy – Harry se levanto pero se tambaleo, por lo que Lupin se apresuro a sujetarlo para ayudarlo a salir.

**End Flash Back**

- ...Los profesores y yo acordamos que lo mejor seria tomar medidas extras de precaución por si Harry llegase a perder el control de sus poderes y no se encuentra ninguno de nosotros cercas para ayudarlo... – La voz de Dumbledore lo regreso a la realidad.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso, profesor? – se apresuro a preguntar con aprensión, temiendo cual seria la posible respuesta.

- Dado que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger siempre se encuentran contigo Harry, pensamos que seria bueno enseñarles el encantamiento "Adormecedor" – Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue capaz, la sola idea lo aterraba.

- ¿Qué es el encantamiento "Adormecedor"? – pregunto Ron confuso. Hermione le dirigió una rápida mirada llena de asombro a Harry, quien aun contemplaba al director y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- El encantamiento "Adormecedor" es el que usan los profesor Snape y Lupin para poder controlar el poder de Harry cuando él ya no es capaz de hacerlo – Harry se sentía como un verdadero imbécil ante la explicación de Dumbledore – Se llama así por que actúa como un tranquilizante que debilita durante algún tiempo el poder del mago hasta que éste toma de nuevo el control –

- Es peligroso – atino a decir por fin Harry.

Todos lo miraron.

- También es peligroso que pierdas el control en algún pasillo y nosotros no estemos cercas – le dijo Lupin con tranquilidad, pero mirándolo preocupado.

- El conjuro es particularmente difícil, pero han demostrado tener lo necesario para aprenderlo, además, será una manera en que podrán ayudar a Harry – Harry miro al director con aprensión ante lo que acababa de decir.

* * *

- Ya tranquilízate Harry – le pidió Hermione poniéndole una mano a hombro – Nosotros aceptamos por que queremos ayudarte, nadie nos obligo ni mucho menos –

- Y deja de pensar que será peligroso, es todo lo contrario, resultara mas seguro, por que si pierdes el control, podremos tranquilizarte antes de que lastimes a alguien – Bueno, Harry debía admitir que Ron tenia razón.

- Pero... –

- Ya deja de martirizarte Harry, nosotros estaremos bien, y aun mejor: Estaremos contigo – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole ampliamente.

Harry le sonrió débilmente, intentando convencerse de que quizás aquello no era tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por leer n.n_**


	15. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15:_ CARIÑO DE HERMANOS Y COMPRENSIÓN DE AMIGOS_**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche y llevaba cercas de 3 horas paseando por la silenciosa habitación en la que ahora solo se encontraba Ron, pues el resto de sus compañeros habían decidido irse a sus casas a pasar las navidades, claro, eso sin mencionar que se habían ido para no estar cercas de él después de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que mas le preocupaba ahora era el hecho de que Ron y Hermione aprenderían a usar aquel conjuro; Sabia que por un lado eso los mantendría a salvo de él si por alguna razón llegaba a perder el control, pero por otro lado resultaba peligroso, pues sabia que al conocer el conjuro para detenerlo querrían hacerlo, y eso resultaba muy peligroso, por que cuando perdía el control no le importaba a quien lastimaba, para él todos eran malos, todos debían morir...

- ¿Sigues despierto, Harry? – pregunto desde su cama la adormilada voz de Ron.

- ¿Eh, no, ya me iba a acostar, vuelve a dormir, Ron – le respondió Harry dirigiéndose a la cama, pero al acostarse solo consiguió que aquellos sentimientos le oprimieran el pecho con mayor fuerza, y eso dolía.

Suspiro enfadado y sin hacer ruido volvió a levantarse para ponerse la bata y salir de la habitación, pues los ronquidos provenientes de la cama de su amigo le indicaban que Ron había vuelto a dormir. Dichoso él que podía dormir tan tranquilamente.

Necesitaba caminar, en verdad que lo necesitaba, el único inconveniente era que no deseaba pensar en todo aquello y al estar solo o en completo silencio eso en verdad era algo imposible.

Bajo las escaleras intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa, mas para su sorpresa al llegar abajo la sala común no estaba sola como hubiera esperado; Hermione se encontraba sentada frente al fuego contemplando las llamas crepitar. Lucia preocupada y pensativa.

Durante algún tiempo permaneció parado al pie de las escaleras sin decir nada, solo limitándose a contemplarla: En verdad era una chica muy hermosa, ahora comprendía a lo que se refería Ron, pero sabia eso no era lo único que había hecho que su mejor amigo se enamorara de ella, también era una persona cariñosa y comprensiva, eso sin mencionar inteligente, todo eso hacia de Hermione la mejor de todas, él en lo personal la quería mucho, era como su hermana... De hecho poco le faltaba para ser como su madre, pues a veces su preocupación rayaba en lo absurdo, sobre todo últimamente, pues se preocupaba por pequeñeces que a veces para muchos resultaban tontas.

- ¡Harry, no me había dado cuenta de que estas ahí¿Llevas mucho? – la voz de su amiga lo obligo a salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué, no, en realidad acabo de llegar... – le respondió caminando hacia ella y sentándose a su lado para contemplar las llamas arder - ¿Y tu¿Por qué estas aquí? –

- Creo que por la misma razón tu – respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía la vista al fuego de la chimenea – Necesita pensar... – no, Harry lo que menos deseaba era pensar, solo quería estar solo, sin aquellos pensamientos ni aquellos sentimientos de culpa o malestar, simple y sencillamente solo, aun que ello sonara un tanto egoísta.

- Que rápido pasa el tiempo... – murmuro Hermione sin apartar la vista de la chimenea – Parece que fue ayer cuándo los conocí a ti y a Ron en el tren, o cuando me salvaron de aquel Trol de las Montañas, pero no fue ayer, eso fue hace 6 años... Se que se puede viajar por el tiempo, pero eso ya no seria suficiente, lo que en verdad desearía es poder detenerlo, poder estar con ustedes aquí y ahora sin nada que nos lastime, sin nada que amenace con separarnos... Como me gustaría que Voldemort no existiera... – si, claro que la comprendía, él mas de una vez lo había deseado, inclusive ahora lo deseaba con mas fuerza que nunca, lo odiaba por que había arruinado su vida desde el momento en que le lanzo aquélla maldición que en lugar de matarlo solo le produjo la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo hizo una leyenda viviente, aun que mas a su parecer, solo marco el comienzo de un verdadero infierno para él y para todos.

Durante los siguientes minutos permanecieron en silencio contemplando únicamente las llamas que seguían ardiendo en la chimenea, siendo su crepitar el único sonido que rompía el silencio que les envolvía.

- ¿Cuándo regresa? – la repentina pregunta de Hermione rompió el cómodo silencio sacando bruscamente a Harry de sus sombríos pensamientos en los que había vuelto a hundirse como de costumbre, por lo que de cierta manera agradecía a su amiga por sacar un nuevo tema para platicar y distraerse.

- No lo se, lo mas seguro es que regrese este viernes – respondió fijando la mirada en el fuego que ardía tranquilamente en la chimenea.

- Eso debe alegrarte – comento Hermione mirándolo interesada, por lo que Harry se vio obligado a dejar de mirar el fuego para verla a ella.

- Si – sabia que había respondido afirmativamente la pregunta de Hermione, pero también era conciente de que ni su voz ni su expresión habían variado de aquélla tranquilidad inexpresiva que había adoptado durante esos últimos días.

- ¿Sucede algo, Harry? – lógico era que un detalle así no pasaría inadvertido por Hermione.

- Será mejor que vaya a la cama – respondió mientras se levantaba del sillón apresuradamente – Creo que ya me esta dando sueño y es mejor irme a dormir – y sin dar tiempo a Hermione de reaccionar, se alejo para subir las escaleras prácticamente corriendo.

Sabia que mañana tendría que darle una explicación, pues Hermione no era del tipo de gente que se conformaba con esas explicaciones ilógicas y fuera de momento, pero por ahora fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, esa reacción en él al responder la pregunta de su amiga le había causado de pronto un miedo inexplicable, pues por lo general hablar de Draco le animaba mucho, pero en aquélla ocasión su voz y gestos no pudieron confirmar sus palabras y eso no podía estar nada bien.

* * *

- ¿Lo encontraste? – pregunto Ron al encontrarse a Hermione por uno de los pasillos. Ambos lucían preocupados y algo alterados.

- No – respondió la chica desanimada – Lo busque por todos los lugares a los que posiblemente pudo ir, pero nadie lo ha visto... –

- ¡Demonios¡¿A dónde rayos se pudo haber ido! – exclamo Ron molesto. Si, esa era la pregunta del millón de Galeones¿A dónde había ido Harry Potter? Desde que Ron y Hermione había despertado ninguno le habían visto y estaban por dar las 2:00 de la tarde y todavía no aparecía, cosa que los tenía muy preocupados.

Lo habían buscado con el profesor Lupin y el profesor Snape, mas ninguno de los dos estaba y McGonagall les había dicho que como habían salido a una misión de La Orden, le habían dado el día a Harry para que descansara.

- El castillo es muy grande, nos tardaremos en buscarlo – comento Hermione con amargura.

- Debemos estar pasando por alto algún lugar al que... – bingo, sin darse cuenta habían dado en el blanco¿Cuál lugar era el favorito de Harry¿A dónde le gustaba ir para despejar su mente?

- ¡El campo de Quidditch! – dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras intercambiaban miradas de acierto y salían corriendo con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí.

No se habían equivocado, Harry se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch volando sobre su Saeta de Fuego, mas la forma en que volaba era muy diferente a la que empleaba cuando jugaba, esta era mas violenta, rasgaba el aire con gran fuerza y al llegar al extremo del campo viraba bruscamente pero con gran agilidad y equilibrio para dirigirse hacia otro punto. La enorme velocidad que empleaba lo hacia verse como un borrón en el cielo del estadio, mas aquellos virajes tan bruscos y hábiles dejaban muy en claro el nivel en el que el Gryffindor se encontraba.

- ¡Asombroso! – exclamo Ron mirando aquello impresionado.

- Vamonos Ron, ahora sabemos en donde esta y que esta bien – le dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo de aquel lugar; Había comprendido, aquello no era un entrenamiento, había dejado de serlo aun que quizás así hubiese empezado, pues ahora era mas una forma de desahogo que el _Chico Dorado_ había encontrado al sentir el frió viento chocar contra su rostro al volar a aquélla velocidad y al girar con aquélla brusquedad.

* * *

Al caer la tarde descendió exhausto y se dejo caer sobre el verde pasto aspirando el cálido y fresco aire. Había estado volando desde muy temprano, casi desde que había salido el sol; Al inicio solo como un entrenamiento, como un intento de despejar su mente, pero pronto descubrió que la velocidad y el viento chocando contra su rostro parecían alivianar en algo el peso de todo lo que le preocupaba, sobre todo aquellas vueltas tan bruscas que daba, y así poco a poco había ido aumentando la velocidad del vuelo olvidándose por completo de la Snitch, comprendiendo que eso ya no le importaba, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sentir aquélla excitación que le causaba volar, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía de cierta forma vivo... Al inicio las vueltas le habían resultado bastante difíciles de controlar debido a la velocidad que empleaba, mas pronto supero ese obstáculo y la carga pareció descender mucho mas.

Ahora se sentía completamente exhausto si, pero también tranquilo, aquélla tranquilidad que llevaba buscando mucho tiempo y por fin había encontrado; Cerro los ojos sonriendo cansado, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir aquel sopor inundando sus sentidos, sabia que por fin dormiría y que no tendría aquellas pesadillas que empañaban sus sueños... Mas al tener los ojos cerrados, no reparo en aquélla descarga eléctrica que lo rodeo a corta distancia y tan rápido, que al siguiente segundo desapareció dejando como único rastro de su existencia, aquella pequeña ráfaga de aire que meció los alborotados cabellos de Harry obligándolo a abrir los ojos extrañado.

* * *

Ginny suspiro por tercera vez en los escasos 10 minutos que llevaba ahí sentada contemplando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea; Había estado buscando a Harry por mas de una hora sin poder encontrarlo, cosa que sin duda alguna le frustraba, sobre todo por que por fin se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía por él...

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa asomo su rostro, de hecho era algo que no podía evitar cuando pensaba en él y en la posibilidad de poder estar a su lado como algo mas que "La hermana de su mejor amigo", mas de pronto aquélla sonrisa disminuyo su intensidad mientras sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza: El carácter de Harry se había vuelto demasiado inestable desde que habían iniciado el curso, Ron y Hermione se negaban a explicarle cada que les preguntaba al respecto, es mas, ni siquiera querían explicarles por que razón Harry portaba aquel raro medallón y que había pasado exactamente en Hogsmeade la vez que Harry libero aquélla cantidad impresionante de mágia. La verdad era que a ella eso le preocupaba mucho, mas nadie quería darle una razón de por que estaban sucediendo las cosas y eso le desesperaba demasiado.

Para su alivio, en aquel momento el retrato se abrió permitiéndole el paso a cierto chico de alborotado cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes ocultos tras unas redondas gafas.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo levantándose de su silla mientras le sonreía como hacia siempre que se dirigía a él.

- Hola Ginny – respondió Harry sin mucho afán mientras pasaba a su lado deseoso de llegar a su cama para poder descansar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ginny aspiro el aire justo cuando Harry paso a su lado: Sin duda alguna acababa de ducharse, pues aquel olor a hierba buena se podía percibir con mayor intensidad.

- ¡Espera Harry! – exclamo de pronto recordando la razón por la que había decidido esperarlo en la sala común lejos de la presencia de Ron o Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ginny? – pregunto volviéndose sobre sus talones tras un suspiro de resignado cansancio. En verdad se sentía muy cansado y no tenía ganas de platicar, lo único que quería era irse derechito a su cama para poder dormir, pero aparentemente Ginny no lo dejaría marcharse tan fácil.

- Necesito decirte algo muy importante... – le comento mientras se acercaba a él con la mirada baja, pues la sola idea de rebelarle sus sentimientos la hacia ruborizarse intensamente y no quería que Harry la viera.

- ¿Sobre que? – pregunto Harry mirándola confuso.

- Es que yo... Bueno... Es que hace ya buen tiempo que nos conocemos y quería decirte que... ¡No quiero que te sientas comprometido por nada de lo que diga, es solo que... – Harry la contemplo aun mas confundido¿Qué rayos intentaba decirle?

- ¿Te sientes bien, Ginny? – le pregunto tomándola de la barbilla para lentamente obligarla a mirarlo.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

- Harry, tu me gustas – le dijo por fin mirándolo decidida.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry pensando que quizás había escuchado mal.

- Que me gustas Harry, me gustas mu... – pero antes de poder terminar, Harry la había detenido poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Ginny cerro los ojos pensando únicamente en lo bien que se sentía aquella caricia inconsciente que el dedo de Harry ejercía sobre sus labios, mas la voz de Harry la obligo a verlo nuevamente; Parecía mas serio y a la vez triste...

- Ginny, eres la hermana de Ron y... –

- ¡Eso no tiene importancia! – exclamo mirándolo indignada - ¡Que sea la hermana de Ron no quiere decir que no pueda sentir esto! –

- No lo digo por eso – se apresuro a decirle para intentar tranquilizarla – Eres una chica muy bonita, pero yo siempre te he visto como si fueras mi hermana... –

- ¡Pero no lo soy! – volvió a exclamar con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas contenidas, cosa que en verdad hizo sentir mal a Harry; Sabia que Ginny estuvo enamorada de él desde primero, mas jamás pudo verla como otra cosa que la hermanita pequeña que jamás tuvo, de hecho veía a los Weasley prácticamente como su familia.

- Se que no lo eres Ginny, pero no puedo evitar verte de esa forma, además, creo que hay algo que debes saber... Yo ya... Bueno, ya tengo pareja – la pequeña pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente¿Qué había dicho, eso no podía ser cierto, Harry no podía tener novia, jamás lo había visto con nadie aparte de Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, pero de la manera mas fría posible: Sus ojos brillaban mas intensamente y un hoyo se había formado en su estomago.

- Bueno, es que yo... No puedo decirte – le dijo mirándola decidido pero ligeramente ruborizado ante la sola idea de decirle que no era una chica como obviamente se imaginaba, si no un chico, aparte de que no quería ni imaginarse lo que pensaría o diría al saber que ese chico era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, "Su Eterno Rival".

- ¿Por qué no? – le pregunto entornando sus ojos con coraje. Quería saber quien era la maldita que se le había adelantado y aparte le había ganado el corazón de Harry.

- No es el momento – fue todo lo que respondió, pues en ese momento el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abrió y Ron y Hermione ingresaron a la sala común discutiendo como era costumbre.

- ¡Harry, por fin te vemos – exclamo Ron acercándose sonriente, mas Hermione lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo al percatarse de lo que sucedía.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir... Buenas noches... – murmuro Ginny con un hilo de voz y enseguida corrió al dormitorio de las chicas secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la manga de su túnica.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Ron mirando a Harry confuso.

- Nada – respondió Harry lacónicamente, pues lo que menos deseaba era decirle a su mejor amigo que su hermana estaba llorando por que él no podía responderle como ella esperaba, sobre todo por que eso implicaría tenerle que decir algo que sinceramente no estaba seguro de querer decirle.

- ¿Nada¡Ginny estaba llorando! – exclamo mirando a Harry molesto.

- Ron por favor tranquilízate – le pidió Hermione mirando a Harry a los ojos como si quisiera saber que había pasado exactamente, lo que nuevamente hizo sentir a Harry que su amiga podía leer la mente.

- ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice Hermione, soy su hermano y tengo todo el derecho a saber lo que le sucede! – le espeto Ron molesto ahora con ella por defender a Harry.

- Creo que es lógico lo que sucedió Ron – respondió Hermione mirando a Harry decididamente. Durante algunos segundos Harry estuvo tentado a decirle que no, pero por la mirada de Hermione era lógico que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad... O parte de ella – Como bien debes de saber Ginny esta enamorada de Harry desde primer año, cosa que pese a que estuvo saliendo con otros chicos estoy segura de que no cambio¿No es verdad? – Harry simplemente bajo la mirada, pues lo que menos deseaba era ver a su amigo.

- No entiendo – dijo Ron mirando primero a Harry y luego a Hermione ahora mas confuso.

- Es simple Ron – le explico Hermione armándose de toda la paciencia posible, pues esto apenas era el inicio de un larga y muy compleja explicación en la que debía ser sumamente cuidadosa para que a su novio no le diese un infarto – Ginny a de haber decidido revelarle sus sentimientos a Harry, y por su reacción es lógico que Harry le a de haber dicho que no podía corresponderle de la forma en que ella esperaba – Harry levanto la mirada tímidamente: Ron le miraba entre asombrado y confuso.

- ¿Ginny te dijo que le gustabas? – le pregunto Ron mirándolo sorprendido.

Harry dudo algunos instante antes de responder, mas al final se decidió por simplemente asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por que le dijiste que no, a mi no me hubiera molestado que salieran juntos – esto ultimo lo murmuro con un tono triste, cosa que hizo a Harry sentirse peor si es que eso era posible, pues sabia las ilusiones que Ron tenía desde segundo de que él y su hermana fueran novios.

- No lo tomes así Ron, es solo que yo... –

- Es solo que a Harry no le puede gustar Ginny por que no le gustan las mujeres – Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione, aun que Harry mas aterrado que asombrado, lo cual era el caso contrario en Ron.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo pensando que quizás había escuchado mal lo que su novia acababa de decirle.

- Lo que escuchaste Ron, a Harry no le puede gusta Ginny por que no le gustan las mujeres – apenas termino de decírselo, cuando Ron cayó inconsciente sobre la alfombra de la vacía sala común.

- ¡Ron! – exclamo Harry asustado mientras se agachaba a ver que no se hubiera golpeado fuerte.

- Bueno, lo tomo mejor de lo que imaginaba – murmuro Hermione mirando a Ron.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso! – le espeto Harry levantándose y mirándola entre molesto y ofendido.

- Harry, por favor cálmate – le pidió Hermione tomándolo de las manos para que se tranquilizara – Estuve pensando en como decírselo y créeme, esta es la mejor manera –

- Pero¿Y si se enoja? – pregunto mirando a su amiga demasiado asustado ante la idea de que Ron lo rechazara, pues para él su amistad era muy importante.

- No digas tonterías Harry, Ron te quiere mucho y lo único que desea es verte feliz, sea con quien sea, él lo comprenderá. Lo que pienso que quizás le cueste mas trabajo de aceptar es cuando le digamos de quien te enamoraste... – Harry la miro aterrado.

- ¿Se lo dirás cuando despierte? – le pregunto.

Hermione miro al chico pelirrojo que aun seguía inconsciente sobre la alfombra antes de volverse y sonreírle cálidamente, cosa que en cierto modo lo tranquilizo.

- Claro que no, un paso a la vez; Cuando acepte esto y se halla calmado entonces buscaremos la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo – Harry le sonrió agradecido, sin duda alguna Hermione era una gran amiga y además una chica bastante inteligente¿Qué hubiera hecho si ella no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarlo, mejor ni pensarlo.

* * *

- ¿Y se desmayo? – pregunto Draco riéndose a carcajadas sin poderlo evitarlo, pues Harry le estaba contando sobre la reacción de su amigo cuando Hermione le dijo parte de la verdad, pues lógicamente aun no hallaban el momento propicio para decirle que Draco era su pareja.

Controlando su risa, Harry recordó lo que había pasado aquel día después de que su amigo despertara...

**Flash Back**

Ron llevaba en silencio mas de 30 minutos, cosa que comenzaba a impacientar a Hermione, pues Harry desde hace 30 minutos que estaba desesperado y ansioso de escuchar lo que su amigo tuviera que decirle, aun que en verdad no sabia si quería escucharlo o no.

- ¡Ya di algo, Ron! – exclamo la chica mirándolo con frustración.

- Es solo que yo... Bueno... – Ron miro de reojo a Harry y un leve tono rojo cubrió sus mejillas, cosa por la cual prefirió bajar nuevamente la mirada – Es solo que jamás me lo imagine... –

- Eso es obvio Ron, por algo te lo estamos diciendo nosotros – le espeto la chica molesta por aquélla larga espera si solo eso tenía que decir, mas por otro lado contenta de que no dijera algo que hiciera sentir mal a Harry.

- ¿Saben, creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar a solas – Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con aprensión mientras ella se levantaba y salía de la sala común que continuaba vacía.

El silencio que volvió a apoderarse de la sala común fue mas incomodo que la ultima vez.

- ¿Sabes, no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar – le dijo Ron con voz indiferentemente seria mientras se levantaba y contemplaba la chimenea dándole la espalda a Harry, quien solo cerro los ojos intentando asimilar las palabras que su amigo acababa de decirle¿Acaso eso quería decir que su amistad había terminado¿Acaso lo odiaba?

Con pesadumbre se levanto del sillón dispuesto a marcharse, mas la voz de Ron lo detuvo antes de dar algún paso.

- Eres libre de decidir lo que quieres, y como tu amigo es mi deber apoyarte o hacerte ver tus errores... Y no por esto pienso perder tu amistad – cuando se volvió a mirarlo una cálida y fraternal sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

- ¿No... No estas molesto? – le pregunto inseguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- No puedo enojarme contigo por algo como eso, no seria justo – le respondió Ron sonriéndole mas ampliamente – Solo que me costara algo de trabajo comprenderlo, pero te prometo que lo intentare – Harry sonrió contento de escuchar aquello y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo agradecido, en verdad que para él era muy importante que Ron lo aceptara.

- Una pregunta... ¿Tienes pareja? – le pregunto Ron algo inseguro y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto Harry sopesando la posibilidad de decirle la verdad, pero sabia que Hermione tenía razón, debían dejarlo que asimilara esto – No – respondió al final sonriéndole a su amigo.

Ron le sonrió aliviado de escuchar aquello, aun no estaba listo para tener que lidiar con la pareja de su amigo, aun que sabia que algún día debía hacerlo.

- "Lo que se hace por un hermano" - pensó Ron sonriendo, pues siempre había visto a Harry mas que como a un amigo como a un hermano, de la misma forma en que Harry lo veía a él.

**End Flash Back**

Suspiro al recordar aquello mientras seguía contemplando el campo de Quidditch en silencio, sin duda resultaba un lugar muy tranquilo para descansar o en su defecto para pensar, y vaya que él necesitaba pensar mucho y sobre todo necesitaba apartarse de miradas indiscretas.

Durante aquellos días los alumnos habían ido regresando poco a poco para reincorporarse de nuevo a las clases que comenzarían el lunes, aun que algunos alumnos ya no regresaron por que sus padres comenzaban a creer a Hogwarts tan insegura como cualquier otro lugar, y preferían tener a sus hijos con ellos, además de que estaba el incidente que Harry había causado y que de seguro algunos padres ya debía de saber; Quizás esa era otra causa para no dejarlos regresar. Debía aceptarlo, con él ahí, Hogwarts era tan insegura como cualquier otro lugar. Suspiro con pesar sin apenas darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Draco apartando la mirada de donde llevaba rato mirando con interés.

- Solo pensaba en lo que a ocurrido en estos últimos días – le respondió sonriendo con tristeza pero sin apartar la mirada del tranquilo y desolado campo de Quidditch.

- Pues han sucedido muchas cosas últimamente – comento Draco con toda tranquilidad mientras también contemplaba el campo de Quidditch; No quería presionar a Harry a decirle lo que le pasaba, estaba seguro de que cuando llegara el momento se lo diría y él escucharía – Entonces aun no sabe que salimos¿Verdad? – Harry lo miro levemente sonrojado, cosa que hizo a Draco sonreír divertido, le fascinaba verlo sonrojarse.

- No, aun no sabe – respondió a media voz volviendo la vista al campo.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirán? –pregunto curioso.

- Bueno, Hermione dice que le demos tiempo y luego le diremos – respondió Harry sonriendo sin saber por que lo hacia, seguro por que se sentía contento de que Draco hubiera vuelto y estuviera con él.

* * *

- Ya debe de ser muy tarde¿Qué horas son, Hermione? – le pregunto el pelirrojo apartando de su vista el libro que fingía leer para luego mirar a su novia que tenía la cara oculta tas un grueso volumen que había sacado de la biblioteca aquélla mismas tarde.

- Son solo 5 minutos mas tarde desde la ultima vez que me preguntaste – le respondió Hermione con fastidio.

- ¡Entonces si es tarde¡¿Qué rayos piensa Harry! – exclamo Ron levantándose de la mesa, mas cuando hizo el ademán de ir a buscarlo Hermione lo tomo de la muñeca evitando que se fuera.

- Ron por favor tranquilízate, Harry nos pidió que lo dejáramos solo por que quería pensar y creo que sabes lo importante que para él es que respetemos su privacidad – le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

El pelirrojo suspiro y volvió a sentarse.

- Lo se Hermione, es solo que me preocupa que ande solo... – murmuro fijando la vista en la portada del libro que fingía leer.

Hermione lo miro sonriéndole con ternura: Ron siempre trataba a Harry como a un hermano menor que debe ser protegido, siempre cuidándolo y procurando su bienestar, solo que al parecer su necesidad de protegerlo había aumentado al enterarse de las preferencias de su amigo, y ahora cada que un chico se le acercaba, corría y lo alejaba murmurando cosas como: "Solo buscan una oportunidad" o "Oportunistas idiotas".

- Tranquilízate, él esta bien – le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Lo se Hermione, es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme por el, mas eso no quiere decir que no respete su decisión de estar solo – le respondió sonriéndole.

- Eso me alegra – dijo Hermione volviendo a su lectura mientras Ron hacia lo mismo.

- ¿Qué horas son? – pregunto de pronto sin apartar el libro.

- ¡Ron! – exclamo Hermione fastidiada mientras bajaba el libro y veía a un Ron que le sonreía avergonzado.

* * *

**_Capitulo Editado! Gracias por leer n.n_**


	16. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16:_ CORAZÓN GRYFFINDOR_**

Harry suspiro al encontrarse fuera del alcance de Snape, quien aquel día parecía mas molesto que nunca, razón por la cual su entrenamiento había sido todo un infierno. Tras suspirar por segunda vez comenzó a alejarse de la puerta de La Sala de Los Menesteres con paso lento, pues todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, esta vez sin duda alguna Snape se había pasado de la raya: Durante 3 ocasiones lo ataco hasta que lo obligo a perder el control sobre sus poderes, mas para su sorpresa no utilizo el conjuro "Adormecedor", si no que lo enfrento hasta que ya no pudo y entonces empleo el conjuro, cosa que solo lo debilitaba y lo dejaba con todo el cuerpo adolorido, y para empeorar su mala suerte, Remus aun no había regresado de la misión que se le habían otorgado, así que no estuvo ahí para tranquilizar a Snape como e otras ocasiones.

Al llegar a la esquina dio vuelta rumbo a la enfermería como Snape le había indicado, pues aun que él no quisiera aceptarlo, esta vez si necesitaba esa poción revitalizante de la enfermera.

- Y el gran Harry Potter hace acto de presencia – Harry se detuvo al escuchar esa voz molestosamente familiar, y al dirigir la mirada hacia el frente, pudo ver con desagrado que Zabini se encontraba recargado en la pared a menos de 5 pasos de distancia.

- Lárgate, Zabini – le dijo con fastidio mientras emprendía nuevamente su camino hacia la enfermería ignorando por completo al Slytherin, cosa que en verdad enfureció a Zabini.

- Debemos hablar – le dijo sujetándolo de la mano cuando paso a su lado, mas la fuerza que empleo fue demasiada para el estado en el que Harry se encontraba; Hizo una mueca de dolor y se apresuro a morderse el labio para evitar que una exclamación de dolor saliera de ellos.

- Suéltame.. – le dijo mirándolo molesto, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar forcejear siquiera.

- Hablaremos – le dijo Zabini sonriéndole con malicia al percatarse de la debilidad del Chico Dorado, mas antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer o decir algo mas, un puño fuertemente cerrado se estrello contra el rostro de Zabini con un crujido estremecedor que seguramente indicaba que la nariz del Slytherin se había roto tras el impacto.

- ¡Ron! – exclamo Hermione escandalizada mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Son se había puesto delante de Harry mirando con asco a Zabini que había caído al suelo pesadamente tras el golpe y que ahora se agarraba la nariz que comenzaba a sangrarle.

- ¿Ron! – pregunto Harry viendo a su amigo con asombro, no era que nunca hubiese visto a Ron enojado, solo que daba la impresión de que el pelirrojo estaba fuera de control, esta vez su cara estaba sumamente roja por el coraje y parecía que en cualquier momento se le arrojaría encima a Zabini si este hacia algún movimiento precipitado, quizás por eso Harry lo tomo de un brazo aun a sabiendas de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detener a su amigo si este decidía abalanzarse contra el Slytherin para romperle algo mas que la nariz.

- Maldita comadreja... Me rompiste la nariz... – se quejo Zabini mientras se levantaba con cierta dificultad, pues la nariz no dejaba de sangrarle.

- ¡Te romperé algo mas que la nariz si te vuelvo a ver molestando a mi amigo! – le advirtió Ron con tono peligroso mientras daba un paso hacia el Slytherin, para alivio de Harry, en aquellos momentos llego Hermione y sujeto a Ron del otro bazo.

- ¡Déjalo Ron! – le pidió mirando a Zabini asustada por la impresionante cantidad de sangre que le estaba saliendo de la nariz.

- ¿Puedo saber que pasa aquí? – todos se apresuraron a mirar al dueño de dicha voz.

- Pro... Profesor Snape – murmuro Hermione aterrada al ver al hombre de pie a menos de 5 pasos de ellos.

- ¡Profesor, Weasley me golpeo! – se apresuro a decir Zabini mostrándole a Snape la nariz rota.

- Ve de inmediato a la enfermería, Blaise – le ordeno Snape tranquilamente al verlo de reojo.

- Si profesor – respondió Zabini y salió rumbo a la enfermería a toda prisa, mas al pasar a un lado de Ron le sonrió burlón, cosa que por poco ocasiona que el pelirrojo se lanzara nuevamente contra él si no fuera por que Harry y Hermione hacían lo posible por detenerlo.

- Ahora bien – dijo dirigiéndose al Trío Dorado que lo miraba con aprensión, pues el brillo en aquellos fríos e inexpresivos ojos no podía presagiar nada bueno – Ustedes dos por ser Prefectos de su Casa deben saber que ocasionar alboroto o peleas en los pasillos va contra las reglas, aun que debo aceptar que jamás espere que las insignias fueran a hacerles mas responsables... – al escuchar esto, Hermione soltó a Ron y se llevo ambas manos a la boca aterrada – Para el señor Potter sabemos que romper las reglas es algo imprescindible – Harry se limito a mirar con profundo odio a su profesor de pociones.

- Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver en esto – la voz de Ron hizo que Harry y Hermione lo miraran asombrados: Aun se notaba en su tono la furia que lo embargaba, pero también el esfuerzo que hacia por controlarse y no saltar ahora sobre su profesor de pociones por ser un completo imbécil que siempre terminaba favoreciendo a los de su Casa.

- Eso no me importa, señor Weasley – le corto Snape mirándolo irritado por haberse atrevido a hablarle.

- Quizás no le importe pero es la verdad – respondió Ron mirando a su profesor sin poder ocultar el coraje que sentía por él – No puede castigar a Hermione ni a Harry por que fui yo quien golpeo a Zabini; Harry y Hermione solo traban de detenerme – Hermione volvió a tomar del brazo a su novio aterrada por las miradas que él y Snape se dirigían.

- Sígame señor Weasley – le ordeno mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse – Y usted vaya a la enfermería como le indique, señor Potter – Ron miro de reojo a ambos antes de respirar hondo para armarse de valor y seguir a su profesor de pociones a lo que seguramente seria su ruina.

- Ron... – murmuro Hermione sin saber que decir, pues aquello e verdad no era nada bueno.

- Vamos Hermione – le dijo Harry tomándola del brazo para guiarla por el pasillo a uno de los pasadizos que estaban cercas de ahí.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry confusa.

- Debemos avisarle a la profesor McGonagall, ella podrá interferir y el castigo de Ron puede ser menos duro – le explico Harry saliendo por otro pasadizo hacia el pasillo que daba a el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

- Bien pensado Harry – le felicito Hermione mientras llamaban a la puerta aguardando impacientes.

* * *

- ¡Hola, Drakito! – exclamo Pansy sonriendo al ver al rubio ingresar a la sala común con su acostumbrado paso firme y elegante que atrajo la atención inmediata de los pocos presentes que se encontraban en aquellos momentos ahí, pues tanto chicos como chicas le miraban como hipnotizados, claro que los chicos disimulaban mejor.

- Ya te dije que no me dijeras así, Pansy – le advirtió Draco con tono peligroso mientras la miraba molesto de su presencia y de aquélla sonrisa tonta que solo conseguía fastidiarlo mas.

- No te molestes Draki... Quiero decir Draco; Hace mucho que no nos vemos, deberías comportarte mas caballeroso conmigo – le dijo sonriéndole bobamente mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón en el que había estado sentada para acercarse al rubio con movimientos sensuales.

- Hubiera preferido que siguiéramos sin vernos – murmuro Draco con fastidio mientras pasaba a su lado ignorándola olímpicamente para dejarse caer elegantemente sobre el cómodo sillón frente al fuego. Con una mano retiro delicadamente algunos de los cabellos rubios que habían caído sobre sus ojos a la hora de dejarse caer sobre el sillón.

- No seas grosero Draki... – pero ante la fulminante mirada gris de Draco, Pansy se apresuro a corregir el nombre – ...No seas así Draco, sabes que yo te quiero mucho; De hecho esa es la razón por la que regrese antes de tiempo: Por que me entere de que tu también regresarías y no quería que estuvieras solito – al escuchar aquello, Draco enarcó una ceja elegantemente mientras que con el semblante impasible contemplaba a Pansy, a quien un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ante la mueca.

- ¿Como sabias que regresaría? – Pansy palideció notablemente ante aquella pregunta. Draco simplemente sonrió con satisfacción.

- Bueno yo... Es que... Lo escuche, si, eso es, lo escuche en una platica que tuvo tu madre con la mía – respondió satisfecha de si misma.

- Ya veo – fue todo lo que dijo Draco mientras volvía a levantarse de su cómodo asiento – Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con el profesor Snape, regreso luego – y sin decir mas se apresuro a salir de la vista de Pansy antes de que esta decidiera seguirlo.

Al salir al corredor subterráneo de las mazmorras comenzó a usar toda su capacidad Slytherin para desenmarañar todo aquello, pues ahora estaba completamente seguro de que de alguna manera Pansy estaba al pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y estaba poniendo al corriente a Zabini, pues el mismo día que él regreso, ellos también lo hicieron, eso sin mencionar que desde hacía ya bastante tiempo que ambos estaban raros y se reunían en lugares nada convencionales.

Estaba completamente seguro de que lo que Pansy había dicho era mentira, pues desde que su padre fue encerrado en Azkaban, su madre se había alejado de la comunidad mágica por cuestiones de seguridad y consejos de su padrino.

Se detuvo cuando se encontró delante de la puerta del despacho de su padrino, pero al pensarlo bien prefirió no decirle nada, intentaría averiguarlo por sus propios medios, ya si fallaba le pediría ayuda a su padrino. Aun había muchas cosas que un Malfoy podía hacer para salirse con la suya, así que era muy pronto para darse por vencido y buscar ayuda.

* * *

Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala común; Le habían avisado a la profesora McGonagall y le habían explicado mas o menos lo que en verdad ocurrió, pero mientras la profesora se dirigía a ver al profesor Snape, les pidió a ellos que primero fueran a la enfermería para atender las lesiones de Harry y luego regresaran a la sala común, y de eso ya había pasado un buen rato.

- Me estas mareando Hermione – dijo Harry con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, por donde su amiga no paraba de pasar.

- Lo siento Harry – se disculpo mientras volvía a tomar asiento a su lado – Es que estoy demasiado nerviosa... – justo en ese momento la profesora McGonagall ingreso a la sala común y paso rápidamente la mirada por el lugar hasta posarse en ellos dos que eran los únicos que en aquellos momentos la ocupaban.

- Ustedes dos, síganme – les ordeno con un tono imperativo; Traía el rostro crispado y en verdad parecía furiosa.

Ambos se miraron confusos pero se apresuraron a seguir a la profesora que ya había vuelto a salir de la sala común.

Caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de la profesora, donde les ordeno entrar. Ron se encontraba desparramado en una silla contemplando el escritorio con una mirada turbada, pero en cuanto los vio ingresar se levanto de un salto y miro al suelo; En aquel momento era difícil saber que estaba mas rojo, si el cabello de Ron o su cara.

- Profesora... –

- Guarde silencio y déjeme hablar a mi señorita Granger – le interrumpió la profesor McGonagall con un tono que denotaba el esfuerzo que hacía por contener su coraje.

Se sentó tras su escritorio y los observo a los 3 antes de comenzar a hablar.

- He tenido una charla bastante seria con el señor Weasley sobre lo sucedido en el corredor – les explico – También tuve que hablar con el profesor Snape muy seriamente – en aquel punto su rostro pareció mas crispado que antes – El señor Weasley cometió una falta grave, pese a sus intenciones – agrego al ver que Harry habría la boca para protestar – Además, no es la primera falta que comete y es un Prefecto, mejor que nadie conoce las reglas – tomo aire antes de continuar – Es por eso que el señor Weasley deberá entregar su insignia de prefecto – Harry y Hermione miraron primero a la profesora y luego a Ron, quien ahora estaba mas rojo que antes... ¿Eso era posible?

- Pero profesora, Zabini comenzó – protesto Harry sin poder contenerse - ¿Qué le harán a él¿También lo castigaran? –

- Estoy segura de que también obtendrá un castigo apropiado para su falta, señor Potter, pero eso lo decidirá el profesor Snape ya que Blaise pertenecer a Slytherin y... –

- ¡No lo castigara! – exclamo Harry molesto – ¡El profesor Snape jamás castiga a alguno de sus alumnos! –

- Harry por favor... – le pidió Hermione en un susurro mientras lo sujetaba del brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

- Lo que yo debía hacer ya lo hice señor Potter – le dijo la profesora con un tono severo, cosa que le indico que debía guardarse sus comentarios si no quería tener problemas después, pero en verdad lo que lo obligo a tranquilizarse fue que Ron lo sujeto del brazo – Si el profesor Snape decide no castigar a su alumno, me temo que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, sobre todo por que el señor Weasley es un Prefecto y no son faltas que se le pueden pasar a alguien con su cargo –

- Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer... – murmuro Hermione consternada.

- Lo siento señorita Granger, no hay anda que podamos hacer salvo nombrar a un nuevo Prefecto que ocupe su lugar – Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca horrorizada, mientras que Harry sentía que la mano de Ron lo sujetaba con un poco de mas fuerza por el brazo, seguramente para evitar que dijera o hiciera algo – Estuve hablando con el señor Weasley sobre esto y él estuvo de acuerdo en la mención del nuevo Prefecto que ocupara su cargo: El señor Harry Potter – la información tardo algunos segundos e llegar al cerebro de Harry¿Qué había dicho? No, no podía ser, seguramente no había escuchado bien.

Hermione miro a Harry con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, mientras que Ron lo miraba de reojo sonriéndole sutilmente.

- Profesora... Yo creo que... Que no escuche bien lo que dijo – murmuro sin dar crédito a la información que su cerebro procesaba en aquel momento, no podía ser posible¿O si?

- He dicho Potter, que serás el nuevo Prefecto de la Casa Gryffindor en sustitución de el señor Weasley – confirmo la profesora McGonagall.

- Pero... ¿Por qué? – Si, sin duda había sido una pregunta bastante estúpida, por que de inmediato sintió como Ron le daba un fuerte pisotón.

- Durante este curso, o mas específicamente después del castigo que tuviste junto con el señor Malfoy, tu conducta a mejorado mucho y no veo a otra persona con la capacidad, así que mas vale que no me hagas arrepentirme de hacerle caso al señor Weasley, Potter –

* * *

Harry había hablado con Ron respecto a que fuera el nuevo Prefecto, pues no quería que su amigo se molestara con él como en cuarto, mas el pelirrojo parecía no tener ningún problema con el nombramiento de su amigo y su propia destitución.

- Veras – le había dicho cuando hablaron – Es muy enfadoso estar haciendo rondas nocturnas y tener que controlar a todos esos chiquillos, aparte de que tienes que mantenerte al marguen de las reglas y es algo que definitivamente no puedo hacer; Sin embargo será divertido verte batallar con tu nuevo cargo de Prefecto y soportar como compañera a Hermione – la chica le había dado un pisotón molesta y se había marchado, así que Ron tuvo que ir detrás de ella para intentar remediar su error.

Así que esa noche Harry ingreso al Gran Comedor portando la insignia de Prefecto, cosa que lo hacía verse imponente, aun que el decía que lo hacía sentirse estúpido.

- Tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas – le dijo Ron cuando pasaron junto ala mesa de Hufflepuff que no paraban de murmurar sobre la insignia que portaba Harry.

- Comienzo a ver las desventajas – murmuro Harry mientras se dejaba caer sobre un banco junto a Hermione que ya había tomado asiento.

- No es tan malo Harry, te acostumbraras – le animo mientras comenzaba a comer.

- Ahora siento como si tuviera otra cicatriz en la frente – dijo con amarga ironía mientras se servia algo para comer, aun que no tenía nada de hambre.

- Si, a diferencia de que ahora todos tendrán que respetarte y nadie podrá decirte nada o podrás bajarles puntos – le comento Ron – Ay, esa será una de las cosas que extrañare –

- ¡Ser prefecto es mas que eso! – le riño Hermione.

- Ya lo se, pero era lo único que me gustaba – le respondió con fingida tristeza para molestarla mas.

Harry solo suspiro y contemplo su plato sin ganas de probar lo que había puesto ahí; Ahora se sentía como cuando lo nombraron cuarto campeón sin él quererlo.

- ¿Quieres saber una ventaja? – le murmuro su amiga sin que Ron pudiera oírlo, aun que éste estaba tan concentrado en comer, que aun que hubieran hablado alto, Harry dudaba que les prestara atención – Nos toca la guardia junto con Slytherin – Harry casi salto de su asiento al escuchar aquello.

Sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada hacía la mesa de las serpientes donde unos ojos grises le regresaron una mirada divertida y una sonrisa fugitiva que solo él pudo captar de aquellos delgados y pálidos labios rosas.

- Gracias – le murmuro a Hermione y comenzó a comer mientras la chica le sonreía alegre de verlo recuperar el animo.

* * *

- Voltea para otro lado de una buena vez, Dean – le reprendió Ron el verlo que tenía la mirada fija en la insignia de Harry que este llevaba prendida al pecho.

- Es que aun no puedo creerlo – comento Dean bajándose de su cama para dirigirse a la de Harry y sentarse a su lado.

- ¡Vete a tu cama, Dean! – le espeto Ron levantándolo y mandándolo a su cama ante la mirada confusa del chico.

Harry sonrió algo incomodo ante la actitud sobre protectora que había adoptado su amigo.

- Tranquilo Ron, Dean solo quería ver la insignia de Prefecto de Harry – le dijo Seamus sonriendo divertido.

- Es la misma insignia que yo tenía, no le pusieron nada nuevo – contesto Ron nada divertido.

- Tranquilo Ron – pidió Harry sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

- Él no va a atacar a Harry, en todo caso seria él quien lo atacara a él – protesto Seamus mirando a Ron molesto, mas aquel comentario afecto a Harry.

Para volver al mismo dormitorio que Harry, la profesora McGonagall había tenido que hablar muy seriamente con Dean, Seamus y Neville, aun que Neville no tenía ningún inconveniente en dormir en la misma habitación que Harry, eso sin mencionar las cartas que el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que enviarle a la familia de sus compañeros para que los dejaran regresar a Hogwarts.

- Lo siento Harry – se apresuro a decir Seamus al ver el repentino silencio de Harry – No era mi intención... No quería decir eso... Yo solo... –

- Esta bien Seamus, no te preocupes – le dijo Harry sonriéndole ampliamente mientras abría la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Ron.

- Tengo que hacer la ronda – fue todo lo que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta al salir. El silencio que se apodero de la habitación cuando Harry cerro la puerta fue bastante incomodo.

- Genial Seamus, ve lo que hiciste – le reprocho Neville mirando hacía la puerta con tristeza, pues comprendía lo que su amigo estaba atravesando.

- Si vuelves a decir eso, haré que te arrepientas por cada una de tus palabras el resto de tu vida, Seamus – le advirtió Ron con tono peligroso antes de salir de la habitación tras su amigo, pues sabia que para la ronda faltaba 15 minutos según lo que había escuchado decir a Hermione.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar, Seamus suspiro sintiéndose un completo idiota, no había dicho aquello con el afán de hacer sentir mal a Harry.

- Es mejor que nos durmamos antes de que venga Ron o se desquitara con el primero que vea despierto – dijo Neville corriendo los doseles que cubrían su cama y desapareciendo de la vista de sus compañeros.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en una cómoda butaca contemplando el cálido fuego que ardía en la chimenea de la sala común frente a él.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Ron parándose a su lado y contemplando también el cálido fuego.

- Si – respondió sin mucho animo y sin despegar la mirada del fuego.

- Seamus es un idiota – aseguro Ron.

- Solo dice la verdad – acepto Harry a media voz.

- Eso no es cierto, tu nunca les harías daño – le dijo con firmeza.

- ¿Acaso olvidas que fui yo quién por poco y mata a Hermione? – la pregunta fue hecha tan directamente y con un tono impasible, que por unos segundos Ron se quedo sin saber que decir. No esperaba aquello.

- No eras tú cuando eso sucedió – le dijo seguro de lo que decía.

- ¿No era yo? – pregunto con tono curioso – No entiendo como puedes asegurar algo así¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –

- Por que te conozco – Harry rió divertido.

- ¿Me conoces? – pregunto con aquélla misma tranquilidad que empezaba a confundir a Ron.

- Si Harry, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no harías algo como eso, no el Harry Potter que yo conozco, tu jamás lastimarías a alguien que no lo mereciera... – su voz sonó mas segura de lo que él mismo se sentía.

- Interesante... – murmuro Harry con tono divertido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – ambos se voltearon hacía las escaleras desde donde Hermione los observaba curiosa de hallarlos ahí a ambos, pues solo esperaba encontrar a Harry.

- Nada – dijo Harry levantándose sonriéndole.

Ron le miro extrañado, pero comprendiendo que su amigo no quería que Hermione se enterara de lo ocurrido y de aquélla nada normal charla que había tenido.

- Bueno, yo regreso al cuarto – les dijo sonriendo – Suerte en tu primera ronda, Harry – Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aun que Ron comprendió ese gesto como un agradecimiento por guardar silencio y no comentar nada delante de la chica.

- Entonces vamonos – indico la Hermione mirando a Harry emocionada.

* * *

- Jajaja, deja que Draco se entere de que en lugar de hacer tus rondas te la pasas metida en esta aula en desuso para terminar esta tonta poción – dijo Zabini sonriendo divertido mientras contemplaba a la chica desde el escritorio sobre el que se había sentado – O mejor aun si se entera Snape o algún profesor –

- Mejor cierra la boca y ayúdame o lárgate – le espeto la chica mirándolo furiosa.

- No te enojes Pansy, lo que sucede es que hubiera sido mas fácil que solo compraras la poción, pero no, querías hacerla tu misma –

- Eso es por que... –

- Si, si, lo se – la interrumpió Zabini con un gesto de aburrimiento – Lo haces por que así la poción tendrá mas poder y durara mas. En mi opinión simplemente compra una poción con el tiempo que deseas y listo –

Pansy le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- ¿Y Draco? – le pregunto el chico ignorándola.

- Seguramente dando su ronda – comento Pansy sin prestarle mayor atención de la requerida.

- Una gran estupidez de parte tuya el dejarlo ir solo – murmuro Zabini con cierta malicia.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Pansy de inmediato.

- Por que Potter es el nuevo Prefecto de la Casa Gryffindor, es quien cubrirá a Weasley – Pansy dejo caer la cuchara dentro de caldero al escuchar eso.

- Mientes – le dijo mirándolo insegura de lo que decía.

- Como se nota que por estar en la baba mirando a Draco no te fijas en lo que sucede a tu alrededor – dijo Zabini levantándose del escritorio – Mejor me voy antes de que alguno de los Prefectos me descubra fuera del dormitorio – y sin decir mas se alejo sonriendo divertido ante la mirada atónita de Pansy.

* * *

- Draco... –

- ¿Mmm? –

- ¿No deberíamos estar haciendo la ronda? – pregunto Harry sin dejar de contemplar el cálido fuego que ardía crepitante aquel hermoso y cómodo cuarto en que se había transformado La Sala de Los Menesteres mientras unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza y cariño por detrás.

- ¿Quieres irte? – le pregunto Draco en un susurro cercas de su oído, lo cual ocasionando en Harry un agradable estremecimiento.

- No – respondió sonriendo al sentir el mentón de Draco recargado en su hombro derecho.

Ambos se habían sentado en el cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea.

- Hermione se molestara mucho cuando se entere – murmuro sonriendo divertido.

- Ya lo creo – afirmo Draco apretándolo un poco mas para acercarlo mientras le besaba el cuello con delicados besos.

* * *

- ¿En donde te habías metido, Harry James Potter! – exclamo Hermione al verlo aparecer por el agujero del retrato - ¿Te das cuenta de que la hora que es¡Deberías haber vuelto a la una y son las dos de la madrugada¡Me tenias preocupada! –

- Por favor tranquilízate o despertaras a toda la torre, Hermione – le pidió Harry mirándola asustado, pues era la primera vez que la veía tan fuera de si siendo que era una chica muy centrada.

- ¡Al diablo toda la torre Harry, temí que algo malo te hubiera pasado! – la preocupación en realidad se notaba en el rostro de su amiga.

- Lo siento Hermione, es que perdí la noción del tiempo... –

- ¡Eres un irresponsable, Harry¡Unos minutos mas y hubiera ido a despertar a Ron para que fuéramos a buscarte¡Malfoy también es un irresponsable, sabe de ante mano que no puedes estar fuera de la torre a tan altas horas de la noche¡Es peligroso! – no era que exagerara, simplemente decía una verdad que Harry no quería aceptar.

- Lo se Hermione, te juro que no volverá a suceder... –

- ¡Claro que no volverá a suceder Harry, por que si lo vuelves a hacerlo me obligaras a avisarle a la profesora McGonagall que abusas de tu cargo para andar por ahí en las noches! – Harry trago saliva al escuchar a Hermione decir eso, y por su semblante sabia que no bromeaba, si volvía a llegar así de tarde su amiga no dudaría en descubrirlo frente a la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione lo miro severamente por algunos segundos, pero al ver que Harry había comprendido lo que le había dicho, decidió que no era necesario continuar regañándole.

- Esta bien Harry, lo mejor es que vayas a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para asistir a las clases – le dijo sonriéndole para mostrarle que ya no estaba molesta.

- No quise preocuparte – se disculpo de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estas aquí y que estas bien – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Draco me trajo hasta aquí – le murmuro Harry cuando lo abrazo.

- Lo imagine – le confeso Hermione cuando se separo de él sonriéndole – Al final no es tan irresponsable – Harry le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que había otra persona escuchando todo oculto en las escaleras de caracol. Sin hacer ruido, aquélla figura bajita se deslizo con sigilo escaleras arriba y desapareció al entrar al dormitorio de las chicas.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Espero que este capitulo les guste... No se cuando pueda volver a subir el siguiente, espero que sea pronto... Cuidence!_**


	17. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17:_ EL COMIENZO..._**

- Oye Hermione – Hermione dirigió la mirada del grueso tomo que se encontraba leyendo, hacía el pelirrojo que la contemplaba desde el otro lado de la mesa frente a ella: Tenía el rostro aun mas rojo que su cabello.

Ambos se encontraban en aquellos momentos en la silenciosa biblioteca buscando información para el trabajo que McGonagall les había dejado.

- ¿Que sucede Ron? – pregunto bajando el libro para mirarlo con gran interés, intrigada por su actitud.

- Harry... Él tiene... ¿Él esta con alguien ahora? – la chica tardo unos segundos en comprender a que se refería su novio.

- ¿Te refieres a si Harry tiene pareja? – pregunto comenzando a pensar que esa charla no los llevaría a ningún lado, o por lo menos no a ninguno bueno.

- Si – musito nervioso y avergonzado por atreverse a indagar de aquel modo en la vida de su amigo.

Hermione metido durante algunos segundos antes de responder, debía escoger cuidadosamente las palabras que le diría al rubio.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – quiso saber.

- Bueno, es solo que últimamente casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros, siempre se encuentra ausente y cuando tenemos tiempo libre se desaparece así sin mas – explico intentando no parecer demasiado curioso o demasiado atento a los movimientos de su amigo, mas ya a esas alturas era imposible saber que estaba mas rojo, si su rostro o su cabello.

- Y si así fuera Ron¿En verdad querrías saber? – pregunto Hermione atenta a la reacción que su pregunta podría causar en su novio.

Ron se revolvió incomodo sobre su silla y bajo la mirada hacía los apuntes que tenía sobre la mesa, la verdad era que no estaba seguro de si quería saber, o de si en algún momento querría llegar a conocer a la pareja de su amigo. Suspiro.

- ¿Cómo le llamaríamos? – la pregunta desconcertó a Hermione.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto.

- Me refiero a que cuando Harry este con alguien, como le llamaremos nosotros, será su pareja, su amante, su novio, su novia... O quizás Harry sea la novia... – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro tan sutil que Hermione tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder escucharle, mas al escuchar todo aquello, el color rojo paso a formar parte de su rostro al igual que ya lo era en el rostro de su novio.

- Bueno yo... – por primera vez Ron le había hecho una pregunta a la que no tenia respuesta y que jamás se había plateado, por lo regular trataba a Draco como la pareja de su amigo y ya, mas la pregunta de Ron tenía mucho acierto, y ante lo ultimo dicho por éste, en su mente se formo la imagen de Harry vestido de chica; Meneo vigorosamente la cabeza para espantar la idea, mas solo consiguió que fuese sustituida por la de Draco vestido de chica – No creo que sea el termino correcto – dijo al fin, mas su voz denotaba la vergüenza que sentía – Tampoco pienso que sea su amante... – dejo la frase a la mitad, pues explicar el resto constituía inmiscuirse en la vida privada de su amigo, o mas concretamente en su vida sexual; Meneo nuevamente la cabeza para espantar las imágenes que se comenzaban a formar, no quería tener ninguna de esas imágenes de Harry con Draco en su mente - ... No creo que Harry este... Bueno, que tenga relaciones sexuales con su pareja... Es muy tímido como para inmiscuirse con su pareja tan pronto, necesitara de tiempo... – se sentía terriblemente avergonzada al decir aquello, pero sabia que era la verdad, o por lo menos quería creer eso y no le importaba saber cual era la verdad en todo aquel asunto, pues una cosa era segura, jamás se lo preguntaría Harry.

- Pero eso significa que Harry si esta con alguien¿No es así? – Hermione lo miro intentando saber que tanto podría decirle.

- Si Ron, Harry tiene pareja – afirmo preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto durativo.

- Creo que eso tiene que decírtelo Harry, Ron – respondió Hermione retomando el libro que había estado leyendo desde antes de que su novio comenzará aquella incomoda charla.

- ¿Tu sabes? – quiso saber.

- Si Ron, si se – respondió Hermione sin mirarlo, ocultando su mirada tras el grueso volumen.

- ¿Cómo es? – pregunto, pero al darse cuenta de que la pregunta podría interpretarse de otra forma, se apresuro a agregar – Me refiero a si es agradable... – Hermione medito de nuevo la pregunta de su novio.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Ron? – le dijo bajando el libro para poder verlo – Creo que si Harry eligió a una persona y es feliz con ella, entonces eso nos debería bastar a nosotros¿No crees? – Ron la miro confuso.

- Claro que lo creo Hermione – respondió en un tono que no dejaba en dudas que apoyaba las decisiones de su amigo – Pero aun así no respondiste mi pregunta –

Hermione suspiro imperceptiblemente mientras volvía a esconder su rostro tras el grueso libro fingiendo que leía, pues aquélla charla le había quitado las ganas de seguir leyendo.

- Si Ron, es una persona agradable... O por lo menos lo es hasta que empiezas a tratarla – esto ultimo lo dijo mas para ella misma que para Ron, quien mira la portada del grueso libro algo confuso.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que había alguien que escuchaba su interesante platica desde una de las estanterías de libros mas cercana a su mesa.

* * *

Pansy entro a la sala común de Slytherin con un frasquito oculto entre sus manos mientras se dirigía a la mesa que Zabini ocupaba para hacer sus deberes.

- Mira – le dijo sentándose en la butaca de enfrente mientras posaba el frasquito sobre la mesa.

Zabini levanto la mirada de sus apuntes y contemplo el frasquito antes de regresar la vista a sus apuntes.

- Veo que por fin esta lista – le dijo sin prestarle mayor atención.

- Si, supongo que esta tarde la agregare al jugo de calabaza de drakito – comento emocionada. Zabini simplemente negó con la cabeza, si estaba asiento este en conjunto con Pansy era por que necesitaba su ayuda, mas eso no restaba el hecho de que creyera que era una tonta sin cerebro.

- Tu solo has lo que te corresponde y no me molestes – se limito a decirle con indiferencia y sin dignarse a mirarla, cosa que molesto a Pansy.

- Aun así, esta noche obtendré lo que he estado buscando durante 6 años – comento con malicia mientras agitaba levemente el frasquito frente a sus ojos. Zabini se limito a negar nuevamente con la cabeza sin decir nada, en verdad era una estúpida, ahora ya no le cabía dudas, aun que no era como su las tuviera.

Pansy se levanto de la mesa al saberse ignorada por el chico, así que se fue para preparar lo que tendría que hacer.

* * *

Harry ingreso a la biblioteca y con la mirada busco a sus amigos, hacía los que se dirigió en cuanto los encontró.

- Hola – saludo mientas se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – le pregunto Hermione sin apartar la vista del libro. Ron por su parte oculto su rostro tras el libro que tenía sobre la mesa, pues se le había puesto repentinamente rojo.

- Bien, Snape me dejo ir antes y casi no hicimos mucho¿Y a ustedes como les esta yendo? – Hermione despego la mirada del libro y apunto algo en su pergamino antes de volverse para mirar a Harry.

- Pues ya hemos terminado con las tareas y ahora nos encontramos terminando el trabajo que nos encargo McGonagall – Hermione y Ron habían comenzado hace dos semanas su entrenamiento para poder conjurar aquel hechizo que "Domaría" el poder de Harry si este perdía el control, mas como el conjuro exigía en quien lo usara un nivel superior al del resto de los magos, varios profesores habían tenido que darles clases extra antes de que Snape comenzara a enseñarles a controlar y convocar el conjuro, lo cual los obligaba a pasar la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando y consultando diversos libros.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ron? – le pregunto Harry al ve que seguía con la cara oculta tras el libro y logia era que no leía.

- Na... Nada – respondió éste sin bajar el libro. Harry miro a Hermione en busca de una explicación al comportamiento de Ron, mas esta se puso repentinamente roja.

- Este... Yo... ¿Me podrías pasar el libro que esta en aquélla mesa? – le pregunto señalando el libro que se encontraba en la mesa frente a ellos al tiempo que volvía su vista a sus notas.

Harry resoplo fastidiado ante el abrupto cambio de la conversación y fijo la vista en el libro, el cual se elevo en el aire y se dirigió hasta él para posarse suavemente sobre sus manos.

Cuando volteo para entregarle el libro a Hermione, se percato de que ambos lo observaban, solo que sus miradas reflejaban sentimientos diferentes, la de Ron reflejaba asombro, mientras que la de Hermione reflejaba reprobación.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin comprender.

- Se supone que Dumbledore te había especificado que no podías usar la mágia sin tu varita – le reprendió Hermione con tono reprobatorio y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto, además, ya puedo controlar mejor mi mágia sin necesidad de la... –

- ¡No, Harry! – le atajó Hermione ahora seriamente molesta – ¡Eso esta mal! –

- Silencio o los sacare de la biblioteca – les advirtió Madam Pince mirándolos ceñuda.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Hermione volviendo a bajar la voz para después dirigirse Harry en un susurro – ¡Es peligroso! –

Harry simplemente le sostuvo la mirada, mas esta no reflejaba nada, solo frialdad, ni alegría, ni vergüenza, ni tristeza, tampoco coraje, solo esa fría seriedad qué de alguna manera hizo ver a Hermione que fue mas dura de lo que debía haber sido.

- Lo siento Harry... – se apresuro a disculparse mirándolo apenada; No le gustaba verlo encerrarse en si mismo y e verdad lo comprendía, pero también era importante que comprendiera que lo que hacía no estaba bien y podría traer consecuencias, quizás no ahora, pero si en un futuro, y ella no quería que nada le pasara, por eso lo hacía, por que lo quería mucho como para permitir que algo malo le pasara.

- Tienes razón, no debí usar la mágia sin mi varita – fue todo lo que le dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la biblioteca sin mirarlos.

Hermione suspiro con tristeza, lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal, sabia que estaba pasando por un momento difícil y necesitaba el apoyo de quienes en verdad lo apreciaban, pero también era deber de ellos protegerlo.

- Iré a... – dijo mientras hacía el ademán de pararse, mas Ron la detuvo sujetándola de la mano.

- No Hermione – le dijo Ron sonriéndole mientras se levantaba – Será mejor que yo vaya y hable con él –

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto mirándolo insegura.

- Si, no te apures – le respondió y salió de la biblioteca en busca de su amigo.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza y continuó haciendo su trabajo con la esperanza de que Ron pudiera hablar con Harry y aclarar el malentendido.

* * *

Ron sabia a donde ir: Cuando Harry se sentía triste o presionado y no quería hablar con nadie se dirigía al campo de Quidditch y ahí descargaba las tensiones y despejaba su mente, así que él iría al campo de Quidditch, pues no tenía ni una duda de que su amigo se encontraría ahí.

Al llegar se dirigió a las gradas y ahí se sentó en espera de que Harry se percatara de su presencia, cosa que no tardo mucho en hacer y descendió para sentarse a su lado y contemplar el campo de Quidditch sin decir absolutamente nada. Así permanecieron durante algún rato.

- A nadie le fascina tanto como a ti... – esas palabras sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos para mirara a Ron confuso, mas éste permaneció con la mirada fija en el campo sonriendo ligeramente – Me refiero al Quidditch – aclaro – A todos nos gusta mucho, pero nadie demuestra tanta fascinación y alegría por los juegos como tu – Harry no sabia que responder a eso, era verdad que el Quidditch le gustaba mucho, pero no esperaba que su amigo lo abordaría con ese tema – A mi también me encanta este juego, es mi favorito de entre todos los que existen, pero mi fascinación por el juego no se compara en nada a la tuya, tu en verdad lo vives, en verdad disfrutas cada partido y te fundes en el de una manera que nadie podría hacer –

- Ron... –

- Por eso eres el mejor jugador de Quidditch que hay en Hogwarts Harry, por que te gusta, por que no solo lo juegas, lo vives... – tras decir esto suspiro y permaneció mirando el campo sin decir nada mas.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices? – le pregunto Harry aun confuso.

- Solo quería que lo recordaras – fue la simple respuesta de Ron antes de levantarse y mirarlo desde la nueva altura – Y también quiero que recuerdes que tanto el Quidditch como la guerra se ganan en equipo, con la ayuda de los que nos rodean y nos aprecian, mas para ganar debemos ser tolerantes y aceptar nuestros errores. Somos tus amigos Harry, y que eso jamás se te olvide, por que a donde vayas tu iremos nosotros, jamás te dejaremos solo – y tras decir aquello se alejo dejando a Harry meditando lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Algunas horas después, Harry ingreso por el retrato de la dama gorda, no deseaba detenerse en el Gran Comedor puesto que no tenía hambre y prefería estar un rato mas a solas para seguir pensando, mas para su asombro se percato de que la sala común no estaba sola como había pensado, pues al parecer otra persona necesitaba la tranquilidad de la soledad.

- Ginny... – la pelirroja se sobresalto, había estado contemplando tan pensativa el fuego que ardía que no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry en la sala común, ni siquiera había escuchado el retrato abrirse.

- Hola Harry – le respondió evitando aquellas esmeraldas brillantes por el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea.

- Creí que estarías en el Gran Comedor con los demás – comento sin moverse de su sitio. Ginny sonrió levemente con algo que a Harry le pareció tristeza.

- Me apetecía estar sola un rato – respondió restándole importancia mientras volvía la mirada de nuevo a la chimenea.

Harry comprendió que quizás era mejor dejarla sola y se dirigió a las escaleras de caracol, se sentía cansado de haber estado volando y quería descansar un poco antes de la ronda nocturna, además, debía hablar con Hermione de lo ocurrido y disculparse.

- Harry... – la voz de Ginny le detuvo con un pie sobre el primer peldaño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto volviéndose a la chica que lo miraba desde el cómodo sillón frente al fuego. En su mirada había un extraño brillo¿Acaso era tristeza, no, no podía ser tristeza¿Quizás coraje?

- ¿Recuerdas cuento te dije... Bueno, cuando te dije que tu... Que me gustabas? – Harry se movió incomodo sobre su lugar antes de responder.

- Si, lo recuerdo... –

- Dijiste que alguien te gustaba, que ya tenias pareja... – Harry asintió en silencio para permitirle hablar, aun que no sabia si detenerla o seguirla escuchando – Te pregunte quien era¿Lo recuerdas, y dijiste que no era el momento para decirlo¿Por qué? –

- Hay muchas cosas que van en torno a la relación que llevo con esa persona Ginny, no me gustaría que El Profeta o cualquier otro periódico si inmiscuyera en mi vida privada mas de lo que ya lo hace – le respondió con simpleza, pero siendo sincero.

- La quieres mucho¿Verdad? – aquélla pregunta en verdad pareció afectar a la chica mientras sus ojos volvían a ponerse brillosos por las lagrimas contenidas.

- No creo que sea bueno hablar mas del asunto Ginny – opino Harry.

- ¡No! – le pidió levantándose del sillón - ¡Por favor! Necesito saberlo para comprenderlo y poder olvidarte Harry... – Harry suspiro, no le gustaba ver llorar a Ginny, y mucho menos le gustaba ser el causante de ese llanto.

- Si, la quiero mucho – sonrió sutilmente al darse cuenta de lo graciosa que sonaba esa frase y a su mente vino la imagen de Draco vestido de chica; Meneo la cabeza intentando borrar aquélla imagen, sabiendo que Draco lo mataría si llegaba a enterarse de aquel pensamiento.

Ginny sonrió levemente.

- Puedo darme perfecta cuenta de que la debes adorar – comento mirando el sillón para evitar verlo a los ojos – Después de la... De lo de Sirius, te encerraste en ti mismo y no nos permitiste ayudarte: No querías hablar con nosotros y querías estar solo, parecía que cada día te alejabas mas y no podíamos impedirlo, pero al inicio de este curso algo cambio, volviste a ser el Harry que conocí en el anden 9 ¾ hace 6 años... Estoy segura de que ella contribuyo a ese cambio – Harry no sabia que decir a aquello, mas no hubo necesidad, pues Ginny continuo – Me doy cuenta de que ella significa mucho para ti y estoy segura de que para ella también significas mucho... Y también se que serás muy feliz a su lado por que en verdad se quieren... –

- Ginny, yo... –

- Fue lo mejor – le interrumpió levantando la mirada por primera vez y sonriéndole con ternura – Has vuelto a ser el Harry que siempre conocí, y si ella lo logro entonces no dudo que has hecho la mejor elección de todas... – en aquellos momentos el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y varios alumnos de distintos grados ingresaron. Sin duda lacena había terminado.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que le dijo antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio con la sensación de que ahora tenía mas en que pensar.

Ginny lo observo desaparecer en las escaleras de caracol.

- Si has decidido elegirlo a él, algo bueno debe tener... – murmuro para si misma – Solo espero que no te equivoques Harry, no me gustaría que te lastimara – y tras un suspiro volvió a sentarse para continuar contemplando el fuego.

* * *

Todos se habían ido a acostar temprano, por eso cuando Harry salió para hacer la ronda nocturna a las 12:00, nadie se percato de aquello.

La sala común se encontraba vacía en aquellos momentos, así que decidió irse a sentar en una de las butacas junto al fuego para esperar a que Hermione llegara, aun que no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues dos minutos después, la chica hizo acto de presencia en la cálida estancia.

- Hola – lo saludo con timidez al verlo sentado junto al fuego. Su mirada al igual que su voz reflejaban lo mal y avergonzada que se sentía por lo ocurrido en la mañana, mas cuando camino hacía él lo hizo sin dudar – Yo... Lo siento – Harry se levanto de la butaca y la miro con cariño.

- No tienes por que disculparte Hermione, soy yo quien debería hacerlo, tu solo te preocupabas por mi y me hacías ver algo que yo me negaba a aceptar – la chica le sonrió tímidamente.

- No quiero pelear contigo Hermione – le dijo mientras rompía la distancia que los separaba para abrazarla.

Hermione respondió al abrazo y rompió a llorar sobre el pecho de Harry.

- No llores Hermione, no me gusta verte llorar – le dijo separándola con delicadeza para después secar sus lagrimas.

- Lo siento... – se disculpo mientras sonriendo intentaba secarse los ojos con el dorso de la manga de la túnica – Es que en verdad pensé que estarías muy molesto conmigo y no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos –

- Jamás dejaremos de ser amigos, Hermione – le aseguro Harry levantándole la barbilla para obligarla a verlo.

- Gracias – murmuro abrazándolo de nuevo, lo que menos deseaba era perderlo, desde primero le había tomado un gran cariño y siempre lo había visto como su hermano, aquel hermano que nunca tuvo y que siempre le habría gustado tener; Harry ocupaba ese lugar en su corazón, de hecho lo veía como su pequeño hermano al que debía cuidar y proteger, quizás en eso se parecía mucho a Ron, pues Ron también veía a Harry de la misma manera y eso era lo que a veces molestaba a Harry, que le trataran como un niño pequeño incapaz de defenderse por si mismo.

- Es mejor ir a hacer la ronda – le murmuro Harry mientras la separaba de él.

- Es verdad – accedió limpiándose nuevamente los ojos mientras le sonreía agradecida.

* * *

Durante media hora, Harry se la paso caminando por los silenciosos y desolados pasillos; Aquella noche la ronda les tocaba junto con los Prefectos de la Casa Hufflepuff, así que sabia que aquélla noche no podría verse con Draco, por lo que se dedico a hacer su aburrida labor de Prefecto.

Mientras jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos, no podía parar de preguntarse como era posible que los Prefectos no se aburrieran de hacer aquellas rondas en las que no había nada interesante, aun que debía dar un punto a favor al hecho de poder andar por los pasillos a deshoras sin temer meterse en problemas.

Al doblar en la esquina de uno de los pasillos, se detuvo repentinamente, podía sentir la presencia mágica de un mago, pero esta era muy difusa y no podía definir en que parte se encontraba. Durante los entrenamientos con Snape y Remus, estos le habían enseñado a percibir la presencia mágica de los que le rodeaban, era algo muy complejo y había tardado mucho en poder hacerlo, mas Snape le había advertido que si la presencia de aquel ser era difusa, debía tener mucho cuidado, pues se trataba de alguien con una mayor capacidad mágica que él, ya que podía ocultar su mágia lo suficiente como para que no lograran ubicarle. Snape también le estaba enseñando a ocultar su mágia, pero la verdad era que no había avanzado mucho, apenas y lograba ocultarla por fracción de segundos, y eso haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Quien esta ahí? – pregunto agarrando firmemente la varita mientras aguzaba los oídos y entornaba los ojos en espera de algún ruido o movimiento fuera de lo normal, mas la estancia se mantuvo en completo silencio - ¿Quién esta ahí? – repitió dando un paso hacía adelante, mas el repentino despliegue de energía le advirtió que permaneciera alejado, así que se detuvo nuevamente.

Al sentir aquel despliegue de energía, se percato de que aun que el ser que se ocultaba no había aprendido a desaparecer por completo su mágia, era muy fuerte y seria algo estúpido combatirlo solo, mas lo que en verdad lo intrigaba era¿Cómo un ser con este poder había logrado entrar al castillo burlando todas las protecciones y merodear tan libremente sin haber llamado la atención de nadie, bien, eso lo averiguaría después, por ahora debía pensar que hacer.

- _Apenas comienza..._ – aquello no fue dicho en palabras, aun que cierto era que lo había escuchado, pero el silencio no se había roto en lo absoluto, no, aquella voz la había escuchado, pero la había escuchado en su mente¡Aquel ser que se ocultaba le había hablado dentro de su cabeza!

Quiso decir algo, hacer algo, pero casi enseguida de escuchar aquello, la mágia que sentía se desvaneció, no que aquel ser la hubiera ocultado, lo habría sabido, hubiera habido algún cambio en ella ante tal proceso, no, aquel ser había desaparecido, pero¿Cómo, nadie podía desaparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, nadie absolutamente¿O si?

* * *

- ¿Harry? – la repentina aparición del rostro de Hermione delante de él, le hizo volver a la realidad bruscamente al tiempo que se detenía para evitar chocar con ella; Había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre lo sucedido hace rato, que no se había percatado de la presencia y cercanía de su amiga hasta que ésta se había parado frente a él.

- Hermione... ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto sintiéndose momentáneamente extraño, como fuera de lugar.

- Lo mismo me gustaría saber a mi – repuso la chica mirándole con aquélla inquisitiva mirada – Llevo llamándote desde que diste la vuelta por el pasillo y parecía que no me escuchabas –

- Lo siento Hermione, estaba distraído – se justifico sonriéndole apenado.

- Si, eso lo note a la perfección, pero¿Por qué¿En que pensabas? – Harry la miro durante algunos segundos pensando si decirle o no. Al final termino explicándole lo ocurrido.

No tardo mucho en explicarle todo, mas durante el relato la cara de Hermione comenzó a reflejar lo aterrada que se sentía, no por la presencia de aquel ser dentro del castillo, si no por lo cercas que Harry había estado de él.

- Pudo ser peligroso – dijo al final con voz ahogada – Debiste alejarte de ahí y buscar ayuda –

- Hubiera sido mas peligroso – objetó Harry, y Hermione debía admitir que aquello era cierto.

- Creo que lo mas sensato es decírselo a alguno de los profesores o a Dumbledore de ser posible, a primera hora de la mañana – propuso Hermione.

- Si, quizás sea lo mejor – convino Harry que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la ocurrido.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – pregunto Ron parándose de puntitas para poder ver sobre el resto de los estudiantes que se amontonaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor que tenía las puertas cerradas.

Harry y Hermione lo habían puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido la noche anterior mientras bajan las escaleras, mas antes de llegar al salón, Hermione advirtió haber olvidado uno de sus libros para la primera clase y regreso a la torre para buscarlo, así que Ron y Harry se adelantaron para guardarle un asiento, mas a llegar se percataron del tumulto en el recibidor a causa de que el Gran Comedor se encontraba cerrado.

- ¿Por qué esta cerrado? – pregunto Neville que se había abierto paso entre la multitud para llegar a donde ellos estaban.

- Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí, Neville – respondió Ron como si aquello fuese lo mas lógico del mundo.

- Si, quizás si – concedió Neville sonriéndole avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? – pregunto Hermione que había logrado llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- El Gran Comedor esta cerrado – le respondió Harry señalando las enormes puertas.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto Ron a su vez mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- No encontraba el libro – respondió Hermione sin darle gran importancia.

- Ahí viene la profesora McGonagall – aviso Neville que la había visto abriéndose paso con algo de dificultad entre la multitud de alumnos confundidos que intentaban saber a que horas podrían entrar para poder desayunar.

- ¡Atención todos! – su voz autoritaria resonó ocasionando que todos callaran al instante y le prestaran la atención necesaria – Hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes y por el momento me temo que no podrán ingresar al Gran Comedor – Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento ante aquello – En vista de ello el director a ordenado que la comida les sea llevada a sus habitaciones y que en recompensa las tres primeras clases sean suspendidas – aquella noticia causo gran alboroto entre los estudiantes, cosa que al parecer no gusto en nada a la profesora, quien arrugo el entrecejo y frunció los labios en un gesto reprobatorio y autoritario – Ahora pueden retirarse. Los Prefectos necesito que vengan conmigo – Harry se volvió hacía Ron y Hermione que le miraban con el mismo asombro y confusión que él.

- ¿Para qué quieren a los prefectos? – pregunto Ron.

- Pronto lo averiguaremos – fue la respuesta de Hermione antes de tomar a Harry de brazo y jalarlo entre la multitud – Apresúrate, la profesora se aleja – Harry la siguió abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

- Es en estos momentos cuando me gustaría seguir siendo prefecto – le comento Ron a Neville mientras estiraba el cuello para verlos alejarse y seguir a la profesora McGonagall mientras el resto de los Prefectos se les unían – Así me entero primero de lo que sucede. Vamonos – y jalándolo lo saco de entre la multitud para regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Pronto, los Prefectos de las cuatro Casas se habían reunido y seguían a la profesor McGonagall en completo silencio por uno de los pasillos que Harry conocía como el que llevaba al despacho de profesor Dumbledore.

Se detuvieron frente a la gárgola, y después de que la profesora dijese la clave, se aparto un poco para permitirles el paso.

- Apresúrense – les apremio, mas Harry fue el primero que se animo a subir la escalera de caracol, mas animado por la seguridad y confianza que las visitas anteriores le habían dado que por otra cosa; Hermione le secundo y tras ella subieron Draco y Pansy seguidos de los Prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, para ser la profesora quien cerrara la marcha.

Cuando Harry llego frente a la puerta y se dispuso a tocar, esta se abrió.

- Pasa, Potter – Harry casi da un salto al ver a Ojoloco Moody en aquel lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba ya no resultaba nada raro que la puerta se hubiera abierto antes de que él llamara.

Cuando ingresaron, se percataron de que Ojoloco no era el único que se encontraba en el despacho junto con Dumbledore: Snape, Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, e inclusive el Ministro se encontraba ahí.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza, lo que sucede es que como ya comenzaron las clases y la inspiracion anda un poco escasa, no tengo mucho para escribir... Aun asi aqui les traigo el capitulo 17, espero sea de su agrado, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero creo que no puedo prometerles nada... Gracias por sus Reviews a: Ileyse Vyntra, Luth-An, Eris y Malfoy n.n_**


	18. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18: _CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVAS_**

Suspiro rompiendo el silencio que se apoderaba del pasillo desde hacía mas de media hora, pero como siempre, no fue conciente de ello y siguió deambulando, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas.

**Flash Back**

- Por favor acérquense – les pidió el profesor Dumbledore al verlos quedarse de pie junto a la puerta, así que los ocho estudiantes se adelantaron hasta detenerse frente al escritorio del director en espera de saber la razón por la que habían sido convocados.

Algunos de los alumnos veían con vergüenza al nuevo Ministro de mágia: Rufus Scrimgeour, aun que trataban de aparentarlo estrepitosamente a opinión de Draco, a quien la situación le daba mas risa que otra cosa.

- Estoy seguro de que deben estar ansiosos por saber la razón por la que le pedí a la profesora McGonagall que los trajera a mi despacho – comenzó Dumbledore mirándolos con tranquila seriedad, lo que claramente indicaba que el tema era para tomar muy en serio – Pues bien, como ya se habrán percatado, el Gran Comedor se encuentra cerrado para cualquier persona¿Por qué, pues por que de alguna manera que aun no logramos descubrir, un Agujero Negro apareció y comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor... – Hermione se tapo la boca claramente horrorizada mientras que el resto de sus compañeros parecían asustados ante esta revelación. Draco era el único que intentaba disimularlo, mientras que Harry estaba claramente confuso.

- Pro... Profesor, a dicho usted¿Un Agujero Negro? – pregunto Hermione deseando haber escuchado mal.

- Así es señorita Granger – afirmo el director con toda seriedad para dejar en claro que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

- Pero eso es... Es peligroso – logro decir la Prefecta de Hufflepuff con voz ahogada por el terror.

- Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – En estos momentos nos encontramos controlando el crecimiento del Agujero dentro del terreno del Gran Comedor, pero como deben saber, controlar la expansión de un Agujero Negro es complicado, así que será su trabajo y el de los profesores, evitar que cualquier alumno se acerque demasiado al Gran Comedor¿Entendido? – los chicos asintieron para satisfacción del director – Muy bien, ahora, tiene prohibido revelar cualquier detalle de esto, no queremos ocasionar alboroto entre los estudiantes¿Queda claro? – nuevamente, los alumnos volvieron a asentir – Esta bien, pueden retirarse... –

- Profesor – se apresuro a decir Hermione antes de que cualquiera de ellos se moviera.

- ¿Qué sucede, señorita Granger? – pregunto amablemente, pero con mirada escrutadora.

- Anoche mientras hacíamos la ronda, Harry se topo con alguien en el pasillo del segundo piso – las miradas de todos los presentes se volvieron hacía Harry, quien se movió claramente incomodo, sobre todo a sentir aquéllos grises ojos mirarle fijamente.

- ¿A quien, Harry? – le pregunto Dumbledore y por un segundo, Harry pareció ver sus azules ojos brillar con triunfo, mas al segundo siguiente pensó habérselo imaginado al verse observado con seriedad por aquellos mismos ojos azules.

- No le vi la cara profesor – respondió Harry.

- Pero viste como era¿No? – pregunto el Ministro Rufus claramente alentado ante aquel nuevo descubrimiento.

- No – respondió Harry secamente.

- ¿No? – volvió a preguntar el Ministro ahora claramente confuso - ¿No le viste? –

- No – reafirmo Harry sintiéndose extraño ante la escrutadora mirada del Ministro.

- ¿Entonces como sabias que había alguien ahí? – pregunto exasperado y confuso.

- Eso es por que la capacidad mágica del señor Potter a aumentado a un nivel donde le es fácil percibir la mágia que le rodea, ya sea de personas, animales u objetos – respondió Snape con fría indiferencia.

- Oh... – fue todo lo que Rufus dijo, claramente estaba asombrado de saber que los poderes de Harry habían amentad hasta el grado de permitirle ser capaz de sentir la presencia mágica de lo que le rodeaba. Sonrió, sin duda, eso era un buen indicio de que Harry podría ganarle a Voldemort.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Potter? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall mirándole claramente asustada.

- Bueno, yo me encontraba haciendo mi ronda cuando sentí la presencia de alguien en el mismo pasillo en el que me encontraba, así que me detuve y pregunte quien esta ahí, pero no obtuve respuesta, así que intente acercarme, pero entonces sentí un despliegue de energía, algo as como una advertencia de que me mantuviera alejado... Fue extraño, después, alguien dijo que esto apenas comenzaba y enseguida la presencia mágica desapareció... – McGonagall seguía pareciendo claramente asustada.

- ¿Era humana la presencia, Harry? – pregunto Dumbledore con la misma voz tranquila.

- Si – respondió Harry.

- ¿Por qué no vinieron a avisarnos de inmediato, señor Potter? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de alerta en sus alumnos.

Harry y Hermione bajaron las miradas sin saber que contestar.

- Supongo que en ese momento no le debieron de haber prestado mucha atención – comento el profesor Dumbledore restándole importancia al asunto. La profesora McGonagall bufo molesta.

- ¡Quienquiera que fuera pudo haberles atacado! – exclamo molesta.

- Pero no fue así Minerva, tranquilízate por favor – le dijo antes de dirigirse nuevamente a los ocho alumnos que les miraban entre confusos y asustados – Ahora que ya están al corriente de lo que sucede, quiero que intenten mantener a los alumnos lejos del área del comedor y de tenerlos lo mas cercas posible de las salidas mas accesibles del castillo¿De acuerdo? – todos asintieron – Muy bien, entonces ya pueden retirarse y no olviden que no pueden comentar nada de esto para no hacer un alboroto innecesario – nuevamente las ocho cabezas asintieron y enseguida los alumnos se alejaron hacía la puerta para desaparecer tras ella.

- ¿Por qué no se me puso al tanto de lo Potter? – pregunto Rufus a Dumbledore sin poder evitar mostrarse molesto.

- Por que Potter no es propiedad del Ministerio – respondió Dumbledore mostrándose frió, cosa que asusto a Rufus.

- Tampoco es propiedad de Hogwarts – contraataco.

- ¡Dejen de hablar de Potter como si fuera un objeto! – exclamo la profesora McGonagall molesta.

* * *

- Un Agujero Negro – murmuro Pansy mientras la gárgola los dejaba salir – Ese viejo en verdad esta loco si piensa tenernos aquí, esa cosa es muy inestable y él puede perder el control sobre ella –

- Dumbledore es muy capaz de controlar la situación – respondió Hermione con solemnidad. Pansy la miro con frialdad.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión, Sangre Su... –

- ¡Basta Pansy! – intervino Draco con su porte frió y aristocrático. Los Prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw le miraron alucinados, mientras que Pansy le miraba con reproche al saber la razón por la que le había detenido. Hermione le miraba con disimulado agradecimiento y Harry evitaba a cualquier costo mirarle, pues sabia que estaba sentido al no ser informado de aquello.

- Vamos Harry, es mejor irnos – le llamo la castaña tomándolo de la mano y alejándolo del lugar deseosa de encontrar a Ron y poder hablar los tres solos.

- ¿Nos vamos, drakito? – pregunto Pansy con mima.

- Ve tu sola, tengo algunas cosas importantes que debo hacer antes – le respondió con frialdad antes de alejarse tras Harry y Hermione dispuesto a hablar con el moreno muy seriamente.

**End Flash Back**

- ¡Harry! – aquella voz ya familiar le obligo a salir de sus pensamientos mientras tras un suspiro se detenía permitiendo que el rubio príncipe de Slytherin le alcanzara, pues postergar mas el momento de hablar, parecía algo imposible.

- Hola – saludo algo inseguro al verlo pararse frente a él mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué demonios andas caminando solo por un pasillo que puede resultar peligroso para ti, Harry? – le pregunto con frialdad mientras la mirada gris metálica le miraba con furia. Harry se encogió de hombros, hacía mucho que Draco no le hablaba o se comportaba de esa forma con él, y en verdad le había dolido.

- Bueno, Hermione quedo de ayudar a Ginny con su tarea y se quedo en la sala común mientras que Ron fue a buscar sus libros: Nos encontraríamos en la biblioteca dentro de unos minutos – se justifico Harry apartando la mirada del rubio.

- ¡No puedes andar solo, Harry! – exclamo sin poder contener la furia que sentía ante la falta de precaución del moreno; La sola idea de que algo le pasara le aterraba de sobremanera.

- ¡No soy un niño pequeño Draco, se defenderme perfectamente! – respondió Harry indignado ante lo dicho por Draco, pues en verdad comprendía que estuviera molesto con él, pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle de esa manera... Y le dolía, quizás por eso estaba respondiendo de esa forma, tal y como hacía cada vez que alguien intentaba lastimarle...

De pronto, Draco se percato de que ambos habían elevado el tono de s voz, pero quizás lo que le hizo reparar en ello, fue la mirada mezcla de furia y dolor que se reflejaba en los hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes del Gryffindor.

- Harry, lo siento, no intentaba decir eso, es solo que... – bueno, sin duda alguna disculparse no era cosa fácil, sin embargo, por ese Gryffindor frente a él haría cualquier cosa – Me asuste mucho cuando me entere de que habías estado en el mismo pasillo que esa persona que de seguro fue la que puso el Agujero Negro en el Gran Comedor... – y sin poder contenerse mas, lo atrajo hasta si para abrazarlo, olvidando por completo que se encontraban en un lugar donde podían ser vistos.

- Se cuidarme solo... – murmuro el pelinegro sobre el pecho del Slytherin, quien sonrió divertido.

- Lo se – respondió comprensivo y con tono dulce.

De pronto, el sonido de pasos que se acercaban presurosos hacía donde ellos estaban, les obligo a separarse de golpe.

- Aun tengo que hablar contigo – le advirtió el rubio para, tras darle un suave beso en los labios a modo de despedida, corría a ocultarse en una de las aulas vacías.

Harry le observo hasta verlo desaparecer tras la puerta del aula vacía, sabiendo por que había decidido ocultarse ahí en vez de alejarse: Quería estar seguro de que Harry estuviera a salvo. Sonrió divertido y dirigió su mirada hacía el chico pelirrojo que ahora hacía acto de presencia en la esquina del pasillo.

- Creí que ya estarías en la biblioteca, Harry – comento el pelirrojo al llegar hasta donde su amigo le esperaba sonriendo divertido.

- Decidí esperarte – respondió son poder quitar aquella boba sonrisa de sus labios, pero era una sonrisa que el rubio siempre ocasionaba en él.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto Ron al verlo sonreír de aquélla manera tan rara.

- Si¿Nos vamos a la biblioteca? – pregunto a su vez haciendo vanos esfuerzos por quitar aquélla sonrisa, aun que siendo sinceros, no le molestaba.

- Si, esta bien – accedió el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a Harry, pues su comportamiento de cierta forma le asustaba.

* * *

Harry resoplo y dejo el libro sobre la mesa para mirar a Ron, el cual de inmediato oculto su mirada tras el grueso volumen que fingía leer.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ron? – le pregunto con tranquila seriedad.

El pelirrojo pareció dudar antes de bajar el libro y dejarlo sobre la mesa para mirar a su amigo.

- Bueno, es que yo... No quiero ser impertinente ni mucho menos Harry, es simple curiosidad... Es que quería saber... No se si sea muy correcto pero... Es que... –

- Ron, estas comenzando a balbucear, dime que sucede – inquirió Harry sonriéndole suavemente para animarlo a preguntar lo que quería, pues sabia que fuera lo que fuera, al pelirrojo le estaba causando un gran conflicto interno para poder ponerlo en palabras.

- Mira Harry, no quiero que suene como si me metiera en tu vida ni mucho menos, pero en verdad necesito sacarme esta duda de la cabeza... Tu... Bueno¿Tienes a alguien? – a Harry le costo algún tiempo comprender a lo que su amigo se refería con eso de 'Tener a alguien', mas cuando lo comprendió, el color rojo paso a formar parte de su rostro, ese si que era un tema algo complicado de tratar con Ron, es mas¡Con él jamás había tocado el tema!

Descuidadamente fingió que una de sus plumas se cayó bajo la mesa y se agacho a rejuntarla, pero tardo un poco mas de lo necesario mientras intentaba que el color rojo desapareciera de su rostro.

- ¿Alguien mas? – pregunto un poco mas calmado pero haciendo el desentendido cuando volvió a ocupar el asiento frente a su amigo que le mirada atento, quizás demasiado atento para el gusto de Harry.

- Si – confirmo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y a que viene la pregunta? – volvió a preguntar algo inseguro de responder.

- Eres mi amigo y me gustaría saberlo Harry... – respondió algo incomodo con la situación – No malinterpretes, no quiero inmiscuirme ni mucho menos, además, yo quiero mucho a Hermione – ante esta afirmación, Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que dejo atónito a Ron.

- ¡Silencio! – mascullo madam Pince mirando con reprobación a Harry, el cual tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar su risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? – pregunto Ron confuso, pero Harry no pudo contestarle hasta que se hubo tranquilizado, lo cual tardo un buen rato.

- Ron, yo se que no lo preguntas por que te intereses en mi de otra forma que no sea la de un hermano – le respondió por fin sonriéndole con agradecimiento, mas esto tranquilizo mucho al pelirrojo.

- Lo siento Harry, es que yo... Bueno es que... –

- No digas nada, déjalo así – le pidió sonriéndole divertido, mas de inmediato su sonrisa se esfumo - ¿Hablaste de esto con Hermione? –

- Si – confirmo el pelirrojo algo incomodado por la forma en que su amigo trajo de nuevo el tema a colación.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Harry con algo de aprensión.

- Bueno, me dijo que estabas con alguien, pero también se negó a decirme quien era argumentando que eso era algo que tu tenias que contarme... – respondió Ron un tanto inseguro.

- No entiendo¿Por qué me preguntaste a mi, cuando Hermione ya te había dicho que si tenía pareja? – pregunto Harry sin comprender.

- Por que no le creía... – respondió con sinceridad moviéndose incomodo en su lugar, mas e seguida le miro alarmado - ¡Pero no malinterpretes Harry, no es que no me agrade que tengas a alguien ni mucho menos... –

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Harry aun sin comprender, pero seguro era que no se encontraba molesto.

- Quería que tu me confirmaras eso – confeso comenzando a ponerse rojo.

Harry sonrió, aun que no estaba seguro de si debía decirle a su amigo quien era su pareja, pues seguro que en cuanto se enterara de que Draco Malfoy era su pareja, o salía de la biblioteca dispuesto a matarlo, o se desmayaba como la ultima vez...

- Si Ron, estoy con alguien – afirmo con tranquilidad pero atento a las reacciones de su amigo.

Ron se movió incomodo antes de sonreírle en un claro gesto de que aquello no le molestaba, cosa que en cierto modo tranquilizo a Harry.

- Puedo saber... Bueno... ¿Quién es? – pregunto algo inseguro, mas Harry no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea responder a la pegunta que su amigo le hacía.

- Por ahora no creo que sea buena idea – respondió sintiéndose incomodo ante los escrutadores ojos de su amigo.

- Oh, si, esta bien – dijo Ron accediendo, pues comprendía que su amigo se sentía incomodo con dicha pregunta y lo que menos quería era incomodar, sin embargo aun le quedaba una pregunta que deseaba hacer – Y este... ¿Cómo se hicieron...? Bueno... Es que... Me refiero a como se hicieron... ¿Pareja? – sin poder evitarlo, Harry sonrió divertido, recordaba esa parte muy bien, jamás la olvidaría...

**Flash Back**

- Buenos días, dormilón – saludo Draco cuando Harry abrió los ojos algo desorientado; Recordaba que tras discutir con Dumbledore por haberle ocultado el funcionamiento del medallón, y luego de gritarles a Ron, Hermione y Draco, había corrido a esconderse en el tercer piso, pues no deseaba verlos, le habían vuelto a mentir y eso le dolió mucho, mas cuando estuvo solo, comenzó a escuchar aquellas voces que decían algo que sabia que era verdad, quizás por eso dolía tanto, pero entonces llego Draco y lo abrazo, y en sus brazos aquellas imágenes y aquellas voces se desvanecieron permitiéndole descansar...

- Draco... – murmuro mientras se separaba del rubio acomodándose las gafas.

- ¿Estas mejor? – le pregunto el rubio, la preocupación reflejándose en su pálido rostro sin que se viera interesado en ocultarlo.

- Si... Gracias – contesto Harry intentando sonreírle, pero ahora una nueva duda se había instalado en su cabeza: De alguna extraña manera, Draco Malfoy, su mas grande rival, había pasado de ser su enemigo, a ser... ¿Qué era Draco de él, estaba seguro de que no era su amigo, pero también sabia que ya no eran enemigos¿Entonces que eran, por que tenía muy presente lo que sentía por el Slytherin y que este sentía lo mismo por él, pero eso no aclaraba el caos en su cabeza...

De seguro fue que Draco vio la confusión en el rostro del moreno, por que con ternura tomo sus manos obligándolo con ese gesto a mirarle.

- Supongo que tenemos que hablar de esto... – murmuro algo inseguro, pero animado por las palabras que el día anterior, Hermione le había dicho _" Si lo mejor para él es estar contigo, no me opondré..."_, si, eso había dicho, lo que quería decir que Harry sentía lo mismo por él, además del hecho de que hasta ese momento, el moreno no le había rechazado en aquellos toques un poco mas íntimos, y esa pequeña esperanza era la que le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para intentarlo, por que una oportunidad por pequeña que fuera, no dejaba de ser una oportunidad – Lo que dije ayer en el aula no era mentira Harry, no comprendo muy bien como fue que llego a suceder, pero estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento ahora... – Harry bajo la mirada hacía la mano que el rubio le tomaba, y el leve color rojizo aumento en sus mejillas, lo que ocasionó una leve sonrisa en Draco – Se que quizás es raro que después de ser enemigos declarados por mas de 5 años, un día llegue y te diga algo como esto, pero quiero que sepas que no es ninguna broma, en verdad te quiero, Harry – los brillantes ojos de Harry se posaron en aquellos grises que ya no parecían tan fríos e indiferentes como antes.

- Lo se... – murmuro aun algo inseguro¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle, cierto era que todo aquello era muy extraño, pero también era verdad que sentía lo mismo que el rubio, lo cual en verdad parecía un mal chiste.

- No quiero que te sientas presionado Harry, se que tienes muchas cosas importantes que debes hacer y que... –

- Yo también te quiero – interrumpió Harry con tono tembloroso pero las palabras siendo tan firmes como sinceras.

Draco contuvo el aire al escuchar aquello¿Acaso Harry había dicho que también le quería? Sin poder evitarlo, lo atajo hacía si y lo rodeo en un fuerte pero tierno abrazo.

- Jamás permitiré que nada malo te pase Harry, lo prometo – le murmuro al oído sin poder evitar sentirse sumamente feliz, incluso podría decir que en ese instante era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, aun cuando creyó que jamás podría ser merecedor de dicho sentimiento que ahora le albergaba.

- ¿Esto en que nos convierte? – ahora, la voz de Harry parecía temerosa, pero Draco no podía culparle por ello, habían declarado sus sentimientos una al otro, mas no habían dicho que eso fuera a pasar a algo mas, así que era lógico que el Gryffindor se sintiera inseguro.

- Harry¿Quieres ser mi novio? – vaya, eso si que se escuchaba extraño, aun para él, por que toda la vida pensó que terminaría pidiéndoselo a una chica y no a un chico, mucho menos a ese chico en particular que ahora le miraba sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que esas palabras le habían causado.

- Tu... ¿tu novio? – pregunto Harry creyendo haber escuchado mal¿Acaso Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novio, bueno, sonaba extraño, sobre todo por que jamás creyó que alguien se lo pediría, mucho menos un hombre, y menos aun Draco Malfoy; En realidad pensó que seria él quien en alguna ocasión tendría que pedir eso, pero a una chica...

- Si Harry, ya te lo dije, no quiero que creas que esto es una broma ni mucho menos, quiero que sea lo mas serio posible – le dijo sonriendo para sus adentros mientras miraba al Gryffindor, pues había otra cosa que no le diría, o por lo menos no ahora, pero si aceptaba ser su novio, podía reclamarlo como suyo en cierto sentido, y esa idea le encantaba.

- ¿Sabias que esto es lo mas extraño que me ha pasado? – le pregunto Harry con toda la inocencia que le caracterizaba, cosa que causo una sonrisa en el rubio – ¡Es verdad! – argumento en su defensa – Primero y durante mas de 5 años no fuimos otra cosa que enemigos, odiándonos el uno al otro e intentando causarnos el mayor daño posible, y ahora, de pronto, me entero que sientes hacía mi algo que es muy diferente a el odio que nos profesábamos, y sin ser eso suficiente, descubro que eso mismo que tu sientes hacía mi, yo lo siento hacía ti... – esto ultimo lo dijo murmurando, pero Draco le escucho perfectamente.

- ¿Y te arrepientes? – le pregunto sin soltarlo, pero sin poder ocultar el miedo que hacer esa pregunta le causaba.

- No – respondió Harry son sinceridad. Draco sonrió de nuevo.

- Aun no me respondes – le recordó.

- Si – murmuro Harry.

- ¿Si que? – pregunto Draco queriendo estar seguro de la respuesta, pero comenzando a sentir unas increíbles ganas por abrazarlo y besarlo.

- Si quiero ser tu novio – murmuro Harry poniéndose completamente rojo al decir aquello, mas Draco sonrió y lo abrazo para luego, y por primera vez con el permiso del moreno, poder besarlo.

**End Flash Back**

Lo que sentía por Draco en esos momentos, distaba mucho de lo que pudo haber llegado a sentir o tener con Cho.

- ¿Sabes Ron, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablarte de eso, antes tendrías que conocerlo, y para eso aun falta, pero descuida, algún día le conocerás y solo espero que te agrade – dijo Harry por fin, sabiendo que esa información, por ahora no seria bien recibida por su amigo.

- Harry, si tu con esa persona eres feliz, entonces créeme que no me opondré, lo ultimo que deseo es causarte mas problemas de los que ya tienes – le aseguro Ron siendo fiel a su papel de amigo casi hermano.

- Eso espero – comento Harry sonriendo levemente, imaginándose una posible reacción de su amigo al saber quien era su pareja.

- Oye Harry¿Y que es de ti? – la pregunta desconcertó a Harry.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto sin comprender.

- Si bueno, es que se lo pregunte a Hermione y no me supo decir... – murmuro Ron volviéndose a poner rojo.

¿Qué le preguntaste? – quiso saber Harry para poder comprender la pregunta.

- Le pregunte que eran tu y tu pareja, me refiero a que si solo son pareja, novios, o uno es el novio y otro la novia... Bueno yo... – esta vez, Harry si no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Silencio! – espeto por segunda vez madam Pince mirándole enfurecida.

- Lo siento – se apresuro a disculparse Harry.

- ¿Ya responderás? – pregunto Ron indignado.

- Lo siento Ron – dijo disculpándose con su amigo mientras le sonreía calidamente para después mirarle con seriedad – Sonara quizás raro, pero somos novios –

- Ya veo – murmuro Ron ahora sopesando todo lo que s amigo le había dicho, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo...

- Hola chicos – saludo Hermione sentándose junto a Ron.

- Hola Hermione – saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ya adelantaron sus deberes? – pregunto hojeando uno de los libros que el pelirrojo había estad leyendo.

- Un poco – respondió Ron, mientras que por su parte, Harry pensaba que quizás el momento de que su amigo supiera de lo de Draco, se acercaba cada vez mas.

* * *

La expectación entre los alumnos de Hogwarts aumentó cuando a la hora de la comida y a la hora de la cena, el Comedor se mantuvo cerrado, así que para la hora de dormir, ya había mas de una versión inventada de lo que pudo haber sucedido., aun que en aquellas historias, había retazos de verdad.

- Necesito hablar contigo Pansy – le dijo Zabini cerrándole el paso en uno de los pasillos, cuando la chica se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin.

- Tendrá que ser luego Blaise, ahora estoy muy ocupada – le dijo rodeándolo para irse, mas éste la retuvo sujetándola por el brazo con mas fuerza de la necesaria - ¡Ay¡Blaise me lastimas! –

- Dije que necesitábamos hablar y hablaremos – le atajó mientras sin darle tiempo, la arrastraba hasta una de las aulas vacías donde la metió para después entrar él y cerrar la puerta tras asegurarse de que nadie les había visto.

- ¿De que demonios quieres que hablemos? – le pregunto dirigiéndole frías miradas cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta.

- Solo te vengo a advertir que ni se te ocurra darle esa poción a Draco – le dijo Zabini tranquilamente, pero con tono peligroso.

- ¿Por que no, tu mismo lo sugeriste... – comento Pansy sin darle importancia a lo dicho por el Slytherin frente a ella.

- ¡No seas estúpida Pansy! – exclamo Blaise mirándola con furia - ¿No te das cuenta que con esto que ha sucedido, la seguridad a aumentado y alguien podría darse cuenta de que estas usando un Filtro de Amor, eso nos metería en graves problemas –

- No entiendo que problemas podría traerte a ti – murmuro Pansy mirándole aun con indiferencia.

- Draco sabe que algo tramamos, y estoy seguro que cuando salga de el trance en el que quieres dejarlo, se vengara, y la verdad no quiero problemas con él, o no por ahora – le respondió Blaise con tono peligroso, lo que entre Slytherin, era una clara advertencia sin palabras.

- Tienes un punto a favor – comento Pansy nada contenta con tener que darle la razón al chico.

- No bromeo Pansy, no se te ocurra usarla todavía – le advirtió mientras se alejaba hacía la puerta – Cuando todo esto se calme, entonces podrás usarla y no me opondré – y tras decir aquello, salió del aula cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Aburrido – murmuro Pansy molesta.

* * *

**_Bueno, aqui esta otro capitulo, espero que les guste y no olviden los Reviews n.n_**


	19. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19:_ CONCECUENCIAS..._**

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione al verlo detenerse a mitad del pasillo con el ceño fruncido en un claro gesto de concentración absoluta.

- Shhhhh – le indico el Gryffindor llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio - ¿No lo escuchas? –

- ¿Escuchar que? – pregunto Hermione agudizando los oídos, pero sin lograr escuchar nada en absoluto.

- Es como un zumbido... – trato de explicar Harry dando media vuelta sobre sus talones aparentemente intentando captar de donde provenía dicho zumbido.

- No logro escuchar nada – confeso Hermione haciendo vanos intentos por escuchar algo mas que no fuera el tranquilo silencio nocturno que se apoderaba del pasillo en aquel momento.

De pronto, un frió violento envolvió el cuerpo de Harry haciendo que sus piernas fallaran al soportar su peso, lo que ocasiono que cayera de rodillas sobre el duro suelo de piedra.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Hermione aterrada mientras corría y se arrodillaba junto a Harry que se frotaba los antebrazos intentando obtener con aquello un poco del calor que su cuerpo había perdido - ¡Por Merlín, estas helado! –

- Crece... – fue todo lo que Harry alcanzo a murmurar antes de apretar fuertemente los dientes para evitar castañearlos.

Hermione miro a su alrededor aterrada, sentía algo, un escalofrió que la recorría en conjunto con una sensación de hormigueo, pero parecía que eso Harry lo sentía con mayor intensidad que ella¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Ayuda! – grito sin saber que hacer, pero decidida a no dejar a Harry solo – Intenta pararte, Harry – le pidió ayudándole, pero Harry temblaba cada vez con mayor intensidad, al igual que ella comenzaba a sentir con un poco de mayor fuerza, aquel escalofrió y la sensación de hormigueo.

- ¡Atención a todos los estudiantes... – aquella voz que resonó por todos los pasillos, era sin duda alguna la voz de la profesora McGonagall - ...Es indispensable que en este mismo momento y sin perdida de tiempo, abandonen sus dormitorios y salgan del castillo, esto deben hacerlo en perfecto orden. Prefectos, supervisen la evacuación por favor. Gracias! –

- ¡Ayuda por favor! – grito aun con mayor desesperación Hermione, sabiendo que algo andaba muy mal si los profesores se veían obligados a evacuar el castillo, el único lugar que durante 6 años había sido el mas seguro para ellos - ¡Alguien, por favor! –

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? – pregunto Seamus mientras se levantaba para ponerse los zapatos lo mas rápido que le era posible teniendo en cuenta que acababa de despertarse.

- No lo se, pero debemos apresurarnos a salir de aquí – le respondió Ron que ya se había puesto la capa sobre el pijama.

- ¿Creen que tenga que ver con lo que este en el Gran Comedor? – pregunto Dean mientras se abrochaba la capa.

- ¡Dejen de hablar y apresúrense! – les apremio Ron antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, pues para aquellos momentos, Harry y Hermione ya deberían estar de regreso de su ronda para verificar el orden de la evacuación en la Torre de Gryffindor y no los había visto, lo cual le daba mala espina.

- ¡Ron! – le llamo Ginny al verlo bajar las escaleras corriendo, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se regresar a donde su hermana le miraba claramente asustada.

- Ve a la salida lo mas rápido posible y no te separes de tus compañeros – le indico Ron para después salir corriendo por el retrato en busca de su mejor amigo y su novia.

* * *

Había escuchado perfectamente las indicaciones de la profesora McGonagall y sabia que debía estar ayudando a la evacuación de los miembros de su Casa, pero no podía, no mientras no estuviera seguro de que Harry estaba a salvo con el resto de los Gryffindor, por eso era que se dirigía corriendo hacía la Torre de los leones, para cerciorarse de que Harry estaba ahí, pero al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, choco contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo...

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas, hurón! – le advirtió Ron mientras se levantaba lo mas rápido que le era posible.

- Tu deberías estar evacuando comadreja, no paseando por los pasillos – le respondió intentando sonar frió e indiferente, pero la verdad era que el ver al pelirrojo solo y lejos de su Torre, solo le indicaba una cosa: Seguramente estaba buscando a Harry y a Hermione.

- Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia – le respondió Ron retante.

- Muy al contrario comadreja, soy Prefecto y es de mi incumbencia saber por que no estas evacuando – le respondió haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar su tono frió e indiferente mientras se sacudía el uniforme.

Ninguno de los dos vio al hombre que se acercaba a ellos por el oscuro pasillo que estaba a la izquierda.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto la fría e indiferente voz de Snape sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes - ¿Por qué no están evacuando?

- ¡Profesor Snape, Harry y Hermione no han vuelto! – se apresuro a avisar Ron, sabiendo que por mas que odiara y desconfiara del hombre, era el único que podía ayudarle.

Al escuchar aquello, Draco le dirigió una mirada aprensiva a Snape.

- Yo me encargara de buscarles, ustedes regresen a sus Casas y evacuen junto con los demás – respondió Snape sin inmutarse ate la noticia, mas cuando ambos chicos iban a abrir las bocas para protestar, agrego: - Se como ubicarles de manera rápida, váyanse ahora mismo –

Ambos chicos le miraron con frustración, pero accedieron, pues sabían que podían confiar en el profesor de pociones para encontrar a Harry, pues pese a todo lo que él pudiera decir, se preocupaba por Harry, y muestra de ello era lo que había hecho en Hogsmeade la vez que Voldemort ataco...

Al verlos alejarse, Snape suspiro frustrado y se alejo por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado, debía buscar y encontrar pronto a Harry y Hermione.

* * *

Harry y Hermione habían logrado avanzar un poco, pues el frió que envolvía el cuerpo de Harry haciéndolo temblar inconteniblemente, y el cansancio que comenzaba a sentir junto con el dolor, los obligaba a ir mas lento, eso sin mencionar que todos aquellos síntomas que Harry presentaba, Hermione poco a poco los comenzaba a sentir también.

- Por lo que dices, lo único que puedo imaginar es que han perdido el control del Agujero Negro – comento Hermione preocupada, pero sin dejar de sostener a Harry por la cintura, pues el escalofrió que recorría constantemente el cuerpo de su amigo, le hacía imaginar que de un momento a otro caería al suelo.

- Si, quizás... Quizás sea eso, por eso afecta tanto mi... Mi mágia... – convino Harry intentando en vano controlar los temblores, pero la verdad era que cada paso que daba le costaba un enorme esfuerzo, eso sin mencionar que la vista comenzaba a nublársele; No se lo había dicho a Hermione pues no quería preocuparla mas de lo que ya estaba, no, debía concentrarse en salir, pues por mas que intento convencerla de salir del castillo para ponerse a salvo, ella, fiel a su promesa, le dijo que o salían los dos o no salía ninguno, así que tenía que poner un poco de su parte, por que lo que menos quería era arriesgar a Hermione de esa forma.

De pronto, el medallón que Harry traía bajo la camisa comenzó a brillar con un tenue resplandor escarlata platino que los rodeo a ambos.

- ¿Por qué se activo? – pregunto Harry, sintiendo mas perturbador que tranquilizador el hecho de que el medallón hubiera desplegado repentinamente aquello que había aprendido a reconocer como un escudo.

- Quizás es por que Ron y Draco se preocupan por ti e intentan darle al medallón la fuerza para protegerte mientras llegas a ellos – propuso Hermione, aun que a simple vista también parecía preocupada por lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Detente! – ordeno de pronto Harry dirigiendo una aprensiva mirada hacía el oscuro pasillo que tenían delante – El Agujero esta creciendo hacía este lado del astillo, por es el escudo se desplegó, debemos ir por otro lado –

Hermione lo miro aterrada, pero accedió a hacerle caso y dieron media vuelta andando lo mas pronto que podían.

* * *

Fuera del castillo, todo era un caos, los Prefectos de Ravenclaw habían perdido el control de los miembros de su Casa al igual que los Prefectos de Hufflepuff, los Prefectos de Slytherin sin embargo, estaban dirigiendo en perfecto orden a los miembros de su Casa, aun que mucho tenía que ver el tono frió e imperativo que el príncipe de las serpientes usaba en ellos, y por ultimo, debido a que los Prefectos de la Casa de los leones no estaban, los de sexto año habían optado por ser quienes dirigieran a sus compañeros, así que mal que bien estaban guardando el orden y hacían la evacuación lo mejor posible.

- ¡Señor Weasley¿En donde están el señor Potter y la señorita Granger? – le pregunto la profesora McGonagall asustada al no verlos dirigir la evacuación de los de su Casa, mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo que sacaba a un alumno de primero de la Casa Hufflepuff que lloraba aterrado.

- No lo se profesora, el profesor Snape fue a buscarlos – le respondió Ron preocupado, y no era para menos, su mejor amigo y su novia estaban en un castillo que amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento tragado por un Agujero Negro.

- ¿Aun están en el castillo! – pregunto aterrada, la palidez notándose quizás mas acentuada debido al brillo de la luna sobre los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo.

- Si. Me encontré el profesor Snape y el dijo que iría a buscarlos, que yo evacuara junto a los demás – le contó Ron.

- Esta bien, ahora lleve a este chico con Madam Pomfrey para que le atienda su crisis nerviosa – le ordeno la profesora mirando el castillo sin poder evitar sentir miedo, pues si ambos chicos no habían salido, ella sabia cual era la causa, y eso le aterraba – Por favor Severus, date prisa y sácalos de ahí – murmuro.

* * *

- Levántate, por favor Harry – le pedía una y otra vez Hermione, pero Harry ya no era capaz de mantenerse ni siquiera en pie, pues el enorme frió vencía su resistencia y ahora no paraba de temblar, inclusive sus labios comenzaba a adquirir un tono violáceo por la baja de temperatura que su cuerpo presentaba, lo cual comenzaba a alterar a Hermione, pero nada de lo que la chica hiciera ayudaba a que Harry continuara caminando, y aun quedaban bastante lejos de la salida mas cercana que tenían.

También el escudo había comenzado a actuar de manera extraña, pues cada tres segundos o menos, emitía una honda expansiva de mágia que abarcaba cuatro o cinco metros de circunferencia en torno a ellos, lo cual, según Hermione, no presagiaba nada bueno, pues a mas no equivocarse, el medallón estaba desplegando la mágia de aquella forma para tener un considerable radio de distancia ante el peligro.

- ¡Potter, Granger! – Hermione volvió la vista y jamás creyó sentirse mas emocionada de ver a su profesor de pociones como en aquel entonces.

- ¡Harry no puede levantarse! – le informo mientras el profesor se acercaba a ellos y cargaba a Harry entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, cosa que al punto de vista de Hermione, no parecía un acto que haría Severus Snape su profesor de pociones, pero lo ignoro de inmediato, primero estaba la salud de su amigo.

- Vamonos – le indico el profesor comenzando a caminar apuradamente mientras de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Harry sin poder evitar un gesto de preocupación que solo causaba preocupar mucho mas a Hermione.

* * *

Algunos de los profesores habían salido a mantener el orden entre los estudiantes, y luego de que los Prefectos contaron y se aseguraron de que no faltara nadie de sus respectivas Casas, lo único restante era esperar a que el peligro pasara, aun que por algunas de las ventanas del castillo comenzaba a verse el destello de luz verde que parecía titilar cada segundo con gran intensidad.

Quizás la Casa mas alterada en aquellos momentos era la de Gryffindor a causa de la ausencia de ambos Prefectos, pero aun así se había podido mantener el orden gracias a la presencia de la profesora McGonagall.

Draco por su parte, no apartaba la mirada ni de pelirrojo ni de la Jefa de la Casa de los leones, pues si Harry aparecía, sin duda serian de los primero en enterarse.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Draco? – le pregunto Pansy con tono meloso mientras se ponía delante de él obstruyendo su vista hacía la zona en donde se encontraban los Gryffindor.

- No comiences Pansy, no es momento de tonterías – le advirtió Draco atrapando en el aire la mano que se dirigía a acariciar su mejilla.

- ¿Por que tanto interés por los leoncitos, o debo decir¿Por el leoncito...? – aquella pregunta ya no fue formulada con aquel tono meloso, si no con uno venenoso cual Slytherin era.

- Te lo diré una vez y que quede claro – le advirtió Draco acercando su rostro al de ella mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza la muñeca que sostenía en su mano. Su voz fría cual témpano de hielo, al igual que su rostro indiferente, siendo los ojos los únicos que mostraban emoción alguna, en cuyo caso era odio puro, tan puro como solo un Slytherin puede profesarlo a sus enemigos declarados – No te metas en mi vida o te arrepentirás –

Cuando la soltó y se alejo sin mas miramientos, Pansy se sobo la muñeca adolorida, pero como buena Slytherin, negándose a mostrar dolor en su frió semblante, solo odio, pero no contra el rubio príncipe de Slytherin, no, si no contra quien se suponía debía ser su enemigo y en algún momento había cambiado ese papel: Contra Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y la cabecilla de la Casa Gryffindor.

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy¿Hasta cuando entenderás que si continuas así, tu sola estarás contribuyendo a perder a Draco? – sabia de quién era la voz, pero no estaba de humor para escucharla.

- Lárgate de mi vista, Blaise – le amonestó antes de marcharse irritada.

- Con razón Draco no le hace caso – comento el chico mas para si mismo que para nadie – Pero tampoco creo que halla sido muy inteligente de su parte liarse con Harry, por cierto¿Ya lo habrán sacado del castillo? – y dirigió una mirada curiosa a donde estaban los Gryffindor, pero no había muestras de que el moreno estrella de la Casa de los leones hubiera aparecido.

* * *

- ¡Harry, Hermione! – exclamo Ron al verlos aparecer por un costado del castillo en dirección a donde se encontraba Madam Pomfrey. Todos los Gryffindor se reunieron en torno a sus amigos, ansiosos de saber que había sucedido.

- ¡Regresen a su sitio! – les ordeno el profesor Snape y nadie se atrevió a desobedecerlo, solo Ron que ya había llegado hasta donde ambos se encontraban.

- ¿Qué a pasado – pregunto la profesora McGonagall aterrada al ver que Harry no dejaba de temblar y estaba algo pálido.

- Son los efectos de el Agujero Negro, Minerva – le tranquilo Snape con s habitual tono indiferente, mientras se quitaba la capa y la envolvía en torno a Harry.

Pronto, Hermione ya no fue capaz de aguantar mas y abrazo a Harry llorando histérica.

- Señorita Granger contrólese – le pidió la profesora McGonagall, pero la miraba con ternura, pues compendia lo que debía haber sentido al estar ahí dentro, ya que los efectos de los Agujeros Negros causaban estragos en la mágia de los magos, por suerte ambos estaban bien.

Desde lejos, Draco sintió que el nudo en su estomagó se aflojo levemente cuando vio a su padrino aparecer con Harry, ahora solo le quedaba la preocupación de estar a su lado, abrazarlo y cerciorarse por si mismo de que estaba sano y salvo, pero no podía, debían guardar apariencias, y odio eso.

Harry por su parte, sobre el hombro de su amiga pudo ver el cabello rubio de Draco y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pues en verdad le hubiera gustado que el Slytherin se acercara a él, en verdad le necesita a su lado, confortándolo como solo él sabia, como solo él podía, pero no era posible y estaba conciente de ello...

**Flash Back**

Habían pasado un largo momento en silencio, solo mimándose el uno al otro sentados en el mullido sillón frente a la chimenea de La Sala de Los Menesteres que en algún momento se había convertido en su guarida.

- Creo que será mejor que nadie se entere de esto... – dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio, mas la mirada confundida del Gryffindor le indico que éste no había entendido, así que se apresuro a completar su frase para evitar malentendidos – No pienses que quiero ocultar nuestra relación Harry, solo que me parece que no es el momento ideal para que la gente lo sepa... Esta bien si nuestras amistades mas cercanas y familia lo saben, pero me gustaría que a los ojos del colegio todo se mantuviera en secreto –

Harry medito un poco lo dicho por Draco antes de hablar.

- Te entiendo Draco, a mi tampoco me gustaría que nadie lo supiera todavía – le dijo por fin sonriéndole calidamente. Draco suspiro aliviado, no quería que Harry malinterpretara nada.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor será fingir que nada de esto a pasado entre nosotros mientras estemos frente a los demás, por que frente a ellos seguiremos siendo Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, los eternos rivales – ante aquellas palabras, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. Vaya que el mundo siempre nos sorprendía con cosas diferentes y a veces inesperadas, pero no por ello despreciadas...

**End Flash Back **

Lagrimas silenciosas rodaron pos sus mejillas, razón por la cual enterró su rostro en el hombro de Hermione aferrándose a ella, quién dulcemente le abrazo un poco mas fuerte, pues aun que no le viera, se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, no por nada le conocía tan bien.

* * *

La noche había dado paso a la mañana, y como el invierno se acercaba, los alumnos que aun se encontraban fuera del castillo, no paraban de titiritar de frió; Los profesores se habían visto obligados a montar casas de campaña para que los alumnos durmieran un poco mas cómodos.

- Yo pensé que el Agujero Negro actuaba a gran velocidad haciendo desaparecer las cosas a su entorno – comento Ron sentado en el cómodo sillón que había en la casa de campaña que compartía con el resto de sus compañeros de habitación.

- Como siempre te has equivocado, Ronald Weasley – los cinco chicos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta por donde ingresaba Hermione sonriente.

- ¿Y como funcionan los Agujeros Negros entonces? – pregunto Neville sin poder ocultar su interés.

- No devoran absolutamente todo – comenzó a explicarles Hermione sentándose en la cama en donde Harry había dormido y en donde se encontraba sentado – Si devoraran todo a su paso, tengan por seguro que podrían hacer desaparecer el planeta completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – los cinco chicos le observaban en silencio, escuchando todo lo que decía con suma atención - Los Agujeros Negros son creados mediante una gran y controlada cantidad de Mágia Negra, pero solo son capaces de absorber el lugar donde se encuentran y desarrollan, para luego desaparecer; En este caso solo absorberían el castillo con todo lo que hay dentro de él y luego desaparecería. Los Agujeros no pueden extenderse mas allá del lugar donde se encuentran, así que si junto al castillo hubiera una casita, a esta no le pasaría absolutamente nada, así que literalmente estamos seguros aquí afuera. –

- Ahora comprendo – murmuro Dean pensativo.

- Yo había leído algo sobre los Agujeros Negros, pero la verdad no había entendido bien como actuaban – comento Seamus – Es que usaba demasiados términos que la verdad no entendí – Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Hermione... – la castaña miro a Harry, quien parecía pensativo.

- ¿Si, Harry? – pregunto sonriéndole tiernamente, lo que reconforto a Harry.

- ¿Es muy difícil controlar un Agujero Negro? – todos volvieron a mirar a la chica esperando su respuesta.

Hermione pareció meditar la pregunta de su amigo.

- Si Harry, es sumamente difícil, en muchos de los casos no se logra detener el avance de un Agujero Negro – contesto por fin con tristeza.

Todos guardaron silencio, aquello si que era una mala noticia.

- Pero estoy segura de que Dumbledore hallara la manera de reducirlo – todos volvieron a mirara, algunos asombrados, algunos dudosos – No olvide que Dumbledore derroto a Grindelwald en 1945 y él era un Mago Oscuro muy poderoso, además, no esta solo, muchos profesores le están ayudando –

- Harry también es muy fuerte, quizás si se les une, logren eliminar el Agujero Negro – propuso Dean sonriendo.

- No lo creo Dean – intervino Hermione negando levemente con la cabeza – Como los poderes de Harry apenas están madurando y él todavía no los controla completamente, el Agujero Negro afecta su mágia desestabilizándola¿Acaso ustedes no sintieron un cosquilleo o incluso frió? –

- Bueno, yo sentí un cosquilleo – comento Dean.

- Yo sentí ambas cosas, pero muy leve – dijo Ron pensativo.

- Yo también – aseguro Neville.

- Pues yo solo sentí algo de frió, algo así como un escalofrío – dijo Seamus.

- Pues eso es por que aun no controlar por completo su mágia y el Agujero Negro les afecta desestabilizándola – explico Hermione.

- Ya veo – exclamo Neville – Fue por eso Madam Pomfrey nos dio una poción cuando todos salimos de castillo¿Verdad? –

- Exacto – afirmo Hermione sonriendo – Pero como Harry tiene un nivel de mágia mas elevado, él lo sintió con mayor fuerza, por eso no es bueno que ninguna persona que aun no controla su mágia por completo, se acerque demasiado a un Agujero Negro –

- ¿A que te refieres cuando dices que mi mágia aun está madurando? – preguntó Harry un poco mas tranquilo, agradeciendo que el hablar de su mágia ya no asustara mas a sus amigos.

- La mágia en un mago madura hasta que este alcanza la mayoría de edad Harry – le explico su amiga sonriéndole con ternura – Así que para ningún menor de edad es bueno enfrentar un Agujero Negro, por que además, la mágia no se desarrolla por completo hasta llegar a esta edad –

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunto Harry recordando que la noche pasada, la chica no sabia a que se debían todas esas sensaciones que ambos sentían. Ella le miro y comprendió a que se refería con aquélla respuesta.

- Estuve hablando con la profesora McGonagall y fue ella quien me lo explicó – respondió – Y como tu nivel de mágia es superior al de todos nosotros, esa fue la razón por la que tu mágia se desestabilizo mas rápidamente y los efectos aparecieron de inmediato –

El silencio volvió a posarse en la casa de campaña cuando un grito desde el exterior llamo la atención de los seis haciéndoles salir varita en mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Neville cuando salió junto a los demás, pero lo que vieron los dejo sin habla: Las ventanas del castillo se rompían en miles de pedazos que eran expulsados hacía el exterior adquiriendo una velocidad peligrosa, al tiempo que aquella luz verdosa parecía iluminar cada una de las ventanas que habían en el castillo.

- _¡Protego!_ – exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. El escudo se creo alrededor de los seis mientras los vidrios se estrellaban astillando la superficie.

Todos los estudiantes abandonaron las casas de campaña y corrieron alejándose de las cercanías del castillo sin bajar los escudos que protegían a veces solo a uno, a veces a grupos mas elevados, como en ese caso lo era el escudo que Ron y Harry habían creado.

De pronto, una onda expansiva proveniente del castillo impacto con fuerza contra los escudos que los estudiantes habían creado destruyéndolos y derribando tanto a los estudiantes como a los profesores y a las casas de campaña.

Alarmados, los profesores que habían decidido cuidar a los alumnos, emprendieron marcha hacía el castillo con la disponibilidad de ayudar a sus compañeros que se encontraban dentro.

- ¡Vayan hacía el lago! – les indico la profesora McGonagall a los pocos alumnos que se encontraban cercas de ella antes de seguir al resto de sus compañeros hacía el castillo que ahora presentaba una severa concentración de Mágia Oscura - ¡Avísenles a los demás y no importa lo que pase no bajen los escudos! –

Harry se levanto comenzando a sentir de nueva cuenta aquel maldito escalofrió, pero la voz alarmada de sus compañeros le distrajo de ello.

- ¡Dijiste que estaríamos seguros aquí afuera! – se quejo Dean levantándose mientras miraba a Hermione que se levantaba con la ayuda de su novio que fulmino al chico con la mirada por atreverse a hablarle así a su novia.

- ¡No es momento de discutir! – atajó Harry - Escucharon a la profesora, debemos ir a orillas del lago, así que creen sus escudos y alejemos de aquí –

Sus amigos asintieron y tras crear los escudos, corrieron hacía el lago lo mas deprisa que podían, mas una segunda onda expansiva volvió a romper los escudos y a tirarles al suelo. A algunos estudiantes incluso los levantaba por el aire algunos centímetros para después dejarles caer dolorosamente contra el frió pasto húmedo por el rocío.

- Los escudos por si solos no soportaran la expansión descontrolada de Mágia Negra que se esta liberando – dijo Hermione intentando mantener la calma – Debemos unir los escudos, así resistirá mas – todos asintieron, no estando muy seguros de que aquello funcionara, pero como no había nada mas que hacer, accediendo a ello.

- _¡Protego!_ – exclamaron los seis al mismo tiempo mientras apuntaban hacía el frente. Un enorme y reluciente escudo plateado les rodeo protegiéndoles y extrañamente, brindándoles calma.

Cuando la tercera onda expansiva golpeo el nuevo escudo, éste solo vibró de manera un tanto preocupante, pero resistió, y al ver que aquello funcionaba, varios grupitos de alumnos les imitaron fortaleciendo y creando con sus conjuros un solo escudo.

En repetidas ocasiones, Harry levantaba la vista en busca de la platinada cabellera de Draco, pero con el alborote no le veía, y aquello le preocupaba. De pronto, un grito llamo su atención haciéndole buscar el lugar de donde había provenido, para segundos después ver a una pequeña de Hufflepuff en el suelo a unos 5 metros de él llorando aterrada; Debía ser de primero por su corta edad y su baja estatura, y por la posición de tubillo derecho, debía habérselo lastimado al caer.

Sin pensarlo, Harry corrió hacía donde la pequeña se encontraba, apartándose de sus amigos, quienes notaron enseguida como el escudo atenuaba su acogedor resplandor.

- ¡Regresa Harry! – le llamo Hermione asustada, mas Harry no la escucho y siguió corriendo hacía donde la pequeña se encontraba.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto al llegar hasta ella sin bajar el escudo.

- Me lastime el tobillo – le dijo la niña confirmando sus sospechas.

- Ven – le indico ayudándola a levantarse para después cargarla en brazos y alejarse a donde sus amigos le esperaban, pues sabían que el solo escudo de Harry no le protegería.

- ¡Apresúrate! – le llamo Hermione al tiempo que nuevamente, el conjuro de Harry se fusionaba con los demás haciendo que e escudo recobrara aquel resplandor acogedor.

En aquel momento, otra onda expansiva salió hacía ellos con gran fuerza, rompiendo escudos fusionados y lanzando por los aires con gran fuerza a varios estudiantes mientras muchos mas eran arrastrados por el suelo.

Harry contemplo asombrado como esta nueva onda expansiva rompía con gran facilidad los escudos fusionados y lanzaba o tumbaba a los estudiantes; Dirigió una rápida mirada a sus amigos: Hermione se había abrazado a Ron, quien le dirigió una mirada preocupada cuando sus verdes ojos se cruzaron con la azul mirada; Neville y Dean se escondían tras Seamus que estaba justo detrás de Harry, y la pequeña escondía el rostro en su pecho, dejando entrever el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó fuertemente la varita y de esta salió un rayo rojizo que impacto contra el escudo que les protegía, el cual para asombro de los demás, se torno de un color tenuemente dorado.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Hermione asustada y asombrada al ver a su amigo utilizar su mágia para darle mas poder al escudo para que resistiera, y a si fue, por que cuando la onda expansiva lo golpeo, éste solo se cimbro...

Desde lejos, Draco, que con grandes esfuerzos intentaba levantarse del suelo como el resto de sus compañeros, observo asombrado el escudo que cubría a Harry y los demás, y que ahora había adquirido un como dorado.

De pronto, un fuerte rugido proveniente del castillo aturdió a todos los que se encontraban fuera. Incluso fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el escudo que Harry había fortalecido.

- ¿Qué es ese sonido del demonio! – pregunto Seamus tapándose los oídos en un vano intento de no escuchar aquel rugido.

- ¡No se, pero me esta destrozando los oídos! – respondió Dean dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas aturdido por aquel sonido, pues los esfuerzos de taparse los oídos era en vano.

Por toda respuesta a sus preguntas, un fuerte resplandor blanquezco se desplegó del castillo aturdiéndoles momentáneamente. Cuando Harry pudo enfocar su vista, un agudo silencio se extendía por todos lados; Lo primero que busco fue el castillo, sintiendo una gran tranquilidad al verlo aparentemente intacto y sin aquellos resplandores verdes.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Neville al ver el castillo.

- Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores lograron desactivar el Agujero Negro – comento Hermione sintiéndose aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado.

Por orden del profesor Dumbledore, los alumnos tuvieron que pasar una segunda noche fuera del castillo mientras los profesores revisaban concienzudamente cada rincón.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a ocupar sus respectivas habitaciones la mañana siguiente, todo estaba en perfecto orden, pero Harry no podía dejar de sentir un incomodo escalofrió y cosquilleo en su piel, lo cual comenzaba a atribuirlo a la presencia de Mágia Negra que había habido en el castillo, y cosa que luego hablo con Snape, quien le confirmo la sospecha y le dijo que dentro de dos días, del castillo desaparecería todo rastro de Mágia Negra.

Aquélla misma mañana, algunos de los estudiantes fueron sacados de Hogwarts por sus padres ante lo sucedido en el castillo los días pasados, y fue de eso de lo que mas se hablo durante los días siguientes.

- ¡No hay lugar mas seguro que Hogwarts! – debatía Ron molesto.

- Pues lo cierto es que alguien irrumpió la seguridad y puso un Agujero Negro – comento Neville pensativo.

- Además, Hogwarts ya no es el lugar mas seguro... – al llegar a esta parte, Hermione miro a Harry, y éste comprendió.

- ¿Cómo de que no es el mas seguro¿Aquí está Dumbledore? – protesto Ron sin poder dar crédito a lo que había dicho su novia.

- Es por eso mismo que Hogwarts ahora es el lugar menos seguro – le intento explicar Hermione, aun que al llegar a este punto parecía incomoda con lo que decía – Aquí se encuentran los dos rivales mas importantes para Voldemort: Dumbledore y... –

- Y yo – le interrumpió Harry mirándola con el entendimiento brillando en su verde mirada. Hermione asintió dándole a entender que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien y ellos no le abandonarían.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo... Intentare actualizar pronto... No olviden dejar Reviews n.n_**


	20. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20:_ SUEÑOS... _**

- ¿Ya me vas a decir que te sucede? – pregunto Draco con frialdad mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para poder ver a su pareja a los ojos, mas al ver que Harry apartaba la mirada sin saber que decir y algo dolido por aquel tono, se reprendió mentalmente por ello, pero no lo había podido evitar, desde que habían llegado, el Gryffindor parecía algo reacio a las caricias y besos que Draco le daba, y eso había comenzado a frustrarle.

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, casi nunca hablaba con el Gryffindor sobre la vida privada de éste, pues el moreno era muy cerrado en ese aspecto y lo entendía, pero si eran pareja debían aprender a confiar el uno a otro, aun que también había descubierto que era muy indeciso al poner en palabras lo que sentía, y aun que no le gustaba presionarle y prefería esperar hasta que éste hablara, había veces como en aquel momento, que Harry necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito para poder comenzar.

- Harry... – le llamo intentando que su tono fuera mas suave y menos frió, pues sabia de ante mano que si el Gryffindor se sentía atacado en lo mas mínimo, se negaría rotundamente a hablar y aquello en nada ayudaría. Típica terquedad Gryffindor – Desde que llegamos estas extraño¿Que te sucede, amor? –

Aparentemente hablarle de esa manera cariñosa ayudo a disipar parte del miedo de Harry a poner en palabras lo que le molestaba, ya que levanto la mirada y sus verdes ojos se toparon con los gris metálico que en aquel momento le miraban con infinito cariño y alguna que otra sombra de preocupación... Preocupación...

- Es tarde y estoy algo cansado Draco, eso es todo – respondió Harry bajando nuevamente la vista para impedir que sus verdes y brillantes ojos le delataran.

- Es verdad, a sido una mañana algo larga – acepto Draco levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo conciente de que el tono de su voz había sido algo frió al dirigirse a su pareja.

Harry tomo la mano que Draco le ofrecía con algo de inseguridad y sin poder dejar de sentirse como un completo imbécil, pues sabia que Draco no le había creído y de paso se sentía dolido por que no había sido sincero con él. No lo culpaba, pero la sensación de culpa que ahora le embargaba, se reflejo en el brillo de sus verdes ojos, los cuales mantuvo apartados de los del rubio.

El camino de La Sala de Los Menesteres a la Torre Gryffindor lo hicieron en completo silencio, lo cual era incomodo para Harry, que no dejaba de mirar a Draco de reojo de vez en cuando, tan solo para comprobar que aquel rostro se había vuelto a revestir con aquélla mascara de fría indiferencia, y eso dolía, pero mas dolía por que no sabia como demonios arreglar las cosas.

Draco se detuvo indicándole con un elegante gesto de cabeza que no seguiría pues el retrato podría verle, así que Harry se acerco aun algo inseguro para darle un suave beso de despedida en los labios, pero el rubio no le respondió, y eso termino por oprimirle dolorosamente el corazón.

- Draco... –

- Buenas noches – le corto éste alejándose de ahí sin voltear a tras, pues le dolía ver aquellas verdes esmeraldas brillando a causa del dolor, y sobre todo no soportaba ser la causa de ese dolor, pero no podía evitarlo, a él también le dolía que Harry aun no confiara, y cuando se sentía dolido, no podía evitar que la vena Malfoy saliera a flote.

Harry solo le miro alejarse mientras silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban sus mejillas; Nunca había peleado con el Slytherin desde que habían empezado su relación, siempre que surgía algún problema lo afrontaban y solucionaban en ese mismo momento, pero regularmente siempre que surgía un problema, era Draco quien le buscaba solución, mas ahora que estaba dolido, era seguro que él tendría que arreglar esto, pero no sabia como, jamás quiso hacer sentir mal al Slytherin, no era que no confiara en él, pero por alguna razón, siempre las cosas le salían al revés y terminaba perdiendo el control de las situaciones.

- Maldición... – murmuro dándose vuelta para dirigirse a la sala común, tenía que pensar como disculparse con Draco.

* * *

Draco llego a la sala común y se dejo caer sobre el sillón sin poder ocultar su enfado, no que estuviera molesto con el moreno, o quizás si, ya ni sabia lo que sentía. Cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, por que sin duda necesitaba aclarar su mente un poco.

- ¿Acaso los novios han peleado? – aquélla molesta voz le hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse en busca del dueño, para encontrar a un sonriente Zabini parado en el primer peldaño de las escaleras que iban a las habitaciones mirándole con diversión.

- ¡Piérdete Zabini! – le espetó sin molestarse en ocultar la furia que sentía.

- Seguramente Harry estará desconsolado¿Crees que necesite alguien que le anime un poco? – le pregunto sugestivamente.

- Ni te atrevas a pensarlo Zabini – siseo venenosamente en una clara advertencia al otro chico mientras le apuntaba con su varita, no se sentía de humor, y si necesitaba descargar un poco de tensión, no le importaría descargarla con Zabini...

* * *

La noche dio paso a la mañana, mas Harry apenas pudo dormir, y eso fue hasta las 4:00 de la madrugada cuando su cuerpo se hubo cansado lo suficiente como para obligar a su mente a no seguir pensando en todo aquello, pero solo durmió poco, pues a las 7:00 ya estaba de nuevo despierto, así que sin mas remedio se obligo a salir de la cama para meterse a la ducha y poder despejar un poco su atribulada mente.

A las 7:15 ya estaba listo para bajar, así que se dispuso a levantar a Ron, el cual le miro alucinado al ver lo temprano que se había levantado sin necesidad de que Hermione les fuera a despertar enfurecida de lo tarde que se les había hecho.

A las 7:30, ambos bajaron a la sala común para encontrarse con una Hermione que sin poder creer lo que veía, se acerco a ellos y les toco el rostro para comprobar que no eran alucinaciones suyas.

- ¿Por qué se han despertado tan temprano? – pregunto una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que no eran alucinaciones.

- Pregúntaselo a Harry, es él quien me ha despertado – respondió Ron quitándole importancia, mas Hermione miro indagadora a su amigo, quien esquivo de inmediato su mirada.

- ¿Acaso no has podido dormir, Harry? – le pregunto mirándole preocupada. Al hacer esta pregunta, Ron también le miro examinándole.

- Estoy bien Hermione – respondió Harry incomodo por las miradas de sus amigos.

La chica le miro escrutadora, pensando que o bien su amigo había vuelto a tener esas pesadillas que le quitaban el sueño, o su animo tenía mucho que ver con cierto rubio Slytherin, por que desde que le había visto bajar, supuso que algo andaba mal, sobre todo por que la noche anterior ni siquiera la espero y se fue a dormir dejándole una nota en la que decía que ya había regresado y que como se sentía algo cansado, se había ido a dormir, claro que Hermione para estar mas segura y poder dormir tranquila, había ido a la habitación de los chicos a cerciorarse. Bueno, en cuanto estuvieran solos hablaría con él.

- Vamos a desayunar – propuso alejándose hacía el retrato mientras ambos chicos le seguían.

* * *

Bajaron al Gran Comedor escuchando a Ron hablar de banalidades, mas cuando Harry dio un paso hacía el interior, un escozor recorrió su cuerpo obligándole a detenerse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Ron al verle detenerse con la mirada perdida en algún punto mientras se rascaba el brazo izquierdo en un gesto inconsciente.

- Es por la Mágia Negra que esta reunida aquí todavía – le explico Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry y lo alejaba de la entrada seguida por un Ron aun bastante confuso.

- ¿Todavía hay Mágia Oscura ahí? – pregunto asombrado mientras miraba sobre su hombro el Gran Comedor. No había todavía mucha gente debido a que aun era algo temprano.

- Hay pequeños retazos de mágia Ron – intento explicarle Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry, sabiendo que el repentino contacto con la Mágia Negra le había desestabilizado un poco – Nosotros no podemos sentirlo debido a que nuestra mágia aun no es muy fuerte, pero para alguien como Harry es muy fácil percibir rastros de Mágia Negra por muy pequeña que sean, y como todavía no controla su mágia, el contacto con la mágia que aun queda en el Gran Comedor le afecta –

Ron medito en silencio lo dicho por su novia, mas al ver que los alumnos que pasaban en dirección al Gran Comedor se le quedaban mirando a Harry y Hermione algunos confusos y otros suspicaces, no pudo llamarles la atención.

- ¡Sigan su camino! – gruño y los estudiantes obedecieron de inmediato.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione en un susurro.

- Si, estoy bien, descuida – respondió Harry parpadeando, intentando borrar de su mente aquélla sensación que la Mágia Negra causaba en él.

- Será mejor que regresen a la sala común – le indico Hermione a Ron – Yo les llevare algo de comer –

Ron asintió y ambos se alejaron hacía la sala común mientras Hermione daba vuelta y se dirigía a las cocinas dispuesta a pedirle a Dobby que les llevara algo de comer.

Todo aquello fue seguido atentamente por un par de ojos gris metálico que brillaban con destellos de preocupación.

* * *

Al poco rato, Hermione ingreso a la habitación de los chicos después de buscarles en la sala común y no hallarles, suponiendo entonces que estarían en la habitación.

- Ya le pedí a Dobby que nos trajera algo para desayunar – les informo sentándose en la cama de su novio para poder ver a Harry, quien miraba a intervalos el suelo y a su amiga – También le pedí que a la hora de la comida y la cena nos enviara la comida aquí, ya que no creo que por el momento sea bueno que bajes al comedor – Harry simplemente asintió.

* * *

Al llegar a las mazmorras, el corazón de Harry se oprimió dolorosamente al contemplar a cierto rubio príncipe de Slytherin que rodeado de sus acostumbrados "Amigos", platicaba aparentemente sin haberse dado cuenta de que él había llegado.

El dolor que sus verdes ojos reflejaron en aquel momento, no paso inadvertido por Hermione. Ya luego aclararía algunas cosas con el Slytherin.

- Pasen – les ordeno fríamente Snape mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarles entrar al lúgubre salón de clases.

Todos se apresuraron a ingresar para no hacer enojar al profesor, y una vez dentro, aquel silencio mortal reino como acostumbraba en las clases impartidas por aquel hombre.

- El día de hoy haremos una poción llamada Ralion¿Alguien sabe para que sirve? – pero pronto se lamento haber preguntado, pues como siempre la única mano levantada era la de Hermione – ¿Cómo es posible que nadie mas pueda saberlo! – exclamo sin poder contener su enfado, y aquello hizo que todos los alumnos incluyendo a los de Slytherin, se sobresaltaran asustados. Hermione bajo la mano creyéndolo mas prudente dado el carácter que esa mañana traía el profesor Snape.

Para asombro de todos, la mano de quien menos lo esperaban, se levanto anunciando que había alguien mas que podía responder a esa pregunta.

- Usted esta bromeando¿Verdad, señor Potter? – se mofo Snape haciendo caso omiso a la mirada molesta de su ahijado.

- El Ralion es una poción que sirve para curar heridas de niveles leves hasta los niveles graves. Su uso solo esta autorizado a los Sanadores del Centro Medico San Mungo al igual que su elaboración; Los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir y su preparación una de las mas difíciles, así que los estudiantes tiene permitido hacerla, pero no experimentar con ella – cuando termino de explicar aquello, se percato de que todos los alumnos al igual que el profesor Snape le miraban con absoluto asombro. Carraspeó incomodo y eso pareció despertar al profesor Snape de su trance.

- Bueno yo... Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por esa explicaciones señor Potter, por fin se nota que a estado estudiando – le dijo el profesor sonriéndole con sarcasmo ante la burla impregnada en el comentario, mas para su asombro, nadie le hizo el menor caso, pues todos miraban a Harry alucinados ante tal respuesta, sobre todo por que ¡Estaba correcta!

Incomodo, Harry se removió en su asiento deseando no haber respondido nada, de hecho aquello lo sabia gracias a todas las veces que había ido a parar a la enfermería, pues al aburrirse, normalmente se ponía a hablar un rato con Madam Pomfrey, y ¿De que otra cosa puedes hablar con una enfermera si no es de medicina, así que había sido ella quien una tarde tras curarle de una herida grave con esa misma poción, le explico sobre su funcionamiento diciéndole que era gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore, que ella tenía permitido usar y preparar dicha poción para dársela a los moradores de Hogwarts en caso de necesitarla.

- Los ingredientes están en el pizarrón, así que pónganse a trabajar – ordeno Snape molesto por la falta de atención de sus alumnos, aun que él mismo estaba asombrado de haber escuchado responder a Harry de aquélla manera.

- Felicidades Potter, sin duda una excelente respuesta – la melosa voz de Zabini le saco de sus cavilaciones para regresarle al mundo real.

- Iré por los ingredientes – se ofreció deseoso de estar lo mas lejos que le fuera posible del Slytherin.

- ¿A donde vas, Malfoy? – le pregunto Ron molesto de verle pararse y no prestarle atención de nuevo.

- Deja de molestar comadreja, yo iré por los ingredientes y tu harás el trabajo – y sin darle tiempo a reclamar, se alejo hacía donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos el pelinegro.

Cuando iba llegando y para su total asombro, Harry le estaba ayudando a Neville a buscar el ingrediente correcto, cuando a veces él mismo era quien siempre necesitaba ayuda regularmente proporcionada por Hermione, quien también se encontraba ahí sin poder ocultar su asombro y emoción.

- Pues a mi me sorprendiste Harry – le dijo Neville sonriéndole mientras agarraba el ingrediente que Harry le tendía – Y ahora me voy por que tengo mucho que hacer y dudo que Crabbe quiera ayudar, lo que significa que tendré que esforzarme para intentar hacerlo un poco mejor – y tras un suspiro se alejo rumbo a su lugar donde ya le esperaba Crabbe.

- Bueno, yo también me voy Harry, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para que esto salga bien y Pansy no ayuda nada – le comento Hermione sonriéndole, aun que ello no era del todo cierto, por que aparte de que ya había recogido su material, había visto acercarse al rubio, y si bien era cierto que desconfiaba dejar solo a su amigo, algo en el fondo le decía que nada malo le pasarían.

Cuando ambos se cruzaron, Hermione simplemente le dirigió una mirada que el rubio entendió perfectamente como una advertencia, mas sin inmutarse ante aquello, llego hasta donde Harry seguía buscando los ingredientes que le faltaban.

- Vaya que les has sorprendido al responder – le dijo con tono casual, pero eso no impidió que Harry por poco y rompiera uno de los envases que llevaba en la mano si no fuera por que sus buenos instintos de Buscador que le ayudaron a atraparla segundos antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Draco... – murmuro al incorporarse con la botellita sana y salva en su mano.

- Tenemos que hablar, pero aquí no es el lugar – le detuvo Draco.

- Esta bien – accedió Harry, aun que en verdad no sabia que iba a decirle.

- En el mismo lugar de siempre – fue todo lo que le dijo Draco antes de enfrascarse en la búsqueda de los ingredientes que necesitaría.

Harry le contemplo por algunos segundos antes de alejarse, sabia a lo que Draco se refería con eso de "El lugar de siempre", pero no podía evitar que una sensación de pánico, alegría y tristeza le embargaran al mismo tiempo. Suspiro imperceptible y se alejo con paso lento pero seguro hacía su lugar donde ya le esperaba un impaciente Zabini, quien no les había quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

* * *

Hace rato que el reloj había marcado las 12:00, pero algo se le había atravesado impidiéndole llegar a la hora indicada, así que ahora recorría los pasillos hacía la Sala de Los Menesteres lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Para cuando llego, Draco le esperaba sentado en aquel cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea prendida.

- Lo siento – se disculpo cerrando la puerta tras de si, y meditando indeciso si era lo correcto acercarse. Draco soluciono el dilema por él.

- Ven a sentarte aquí – no fue una orden si no una invitación, y el tono cálido con que lo dijo, ayudo a Harry a dejar de lado sus inseguridades y sentarse a su lado.

El silencio que precedió a aquello, Harry no estaba muy seguro de que fuera incomodo, pero tampoco era un silencio relajante como algunas veces en el pasado.

- Lo siento – dijo Draco rompiendo por fin el silencio mientras su mirada gris metálico le contemplaba con un sin fin de expresiones: Culpa, tristeza, desesperación, temor, amor... Amor...

- No fue tu culpa – le dijo intentando despejar su mente para poder explicar lo que tenía pensado, aun que ahora parecía mucho mas difícil poner en palabras sus sentimientos.

- Claro que fue mi culpa, no debí hablarte de esa manera y mucho menos debí haberme ido de esa forma – objetó el rubio sin poder ocultar el coraje que sitia hacía si mismo.

- Entonces también fue mi culpa por no haberte dicho lo que querías saber – le dijo Harry, sus palabras firmes aun cuando él no se sentía así.

- ¿Y me lo dirás ahora? – pregunto Draco tentativamente.

- A veces pienso que es una tontería, y aun ahora no sabría como explicártelo – fue la respuesta de Harry mientras su verde mirada se perdía en el fuego que crepitaba silenciosamente.

- Inténtalo – pidió Draco.

- Es solo que me gustaría que dejáramos de ocultarnos... – dijo intentando poner en palabras lo que sentía, sin lastimar a Draco en el proceso – Cuando Snape nos saco del castillo, mi único deseo fue querer tenerte a mi lado, quería poder abrazarte, poder sentir que estabas ahí, pero no podíamos... No malentiendas Draco, no me gustaría que toda la escuela se enterara que somos pareja, es solo que en verdad me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, aun que frente a ellos solo fuera como dos buenos amigos, pero me gustaría tenerte cercas... –

El silencio que siguió a aquello, hizo que Harry se arrepintiera de haber dicho todo aquello, y estaba pensando como arreglarlo, cuando Draco se acerco a abrazarlo y rompió el silencio.

- Te comprendo Harry, de hecho fui un estúpido por no tomar eso en cuenta, pero te prometo que eso cambiara – le aseguro mientras acariciaba su alborotado cabello negro, pues al final eso era ser una pareja: aprender que ambos debían solucionar los problemas, que ambos debían ceder, que ambos debían confiar que ambos debían aprender...

Al escuchar aquello, Harry no pudo evitar abrazarle, sintiendo que le amaba mucho mas que antes, si eso era posible.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione decidió que ya podían bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor, el cual se encontraba mas o menos lleno a esa hora.

- ¡Harry¡Harry¡Tienes que ver esto! – grito Neville desde las escaleras intentando alcanzarles con una hoja de periódico agitándola con la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede, Neville? – le pregunto Ron al verlo detenerse frente a ellos intentando recuperar el aire.

- Debes... Leer esto... Harry – fue todo lo que le dijo mientras le extendía el periódico arrugado para poder seguir recuperando la respiración.

Harry tomo el pedazo de periódico sabiendo que aquello no podía significar nada bueno, al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada de desconcierto con sus amigos al desplegarlo para leerlo.

Con letras grandes, el titulo rezaba: _EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO HA APARECIDO_

Tras intercambiar una mirada de desconcierto con Ron y Hermione, se dispuso a leer en voz alta el resto del articulo.

- _"La madrugada del Miércoles, un pequeño pueblito Muggle donde vivían algunos Magos, fue atacado por Mortífagos que incendiaron las casas y mataron a sangre fría a mas de 50 personas. Los Aurores acudieron al lugar e donde se desato una gran batalla donde se vieron en notable desventaja, pues algunos de los pocos sobrevivientes, aseguran que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado llego cuando las fuerzas enemigas estaban siendo reducidas. Se tiene un conteo estimado de que mas de 70 personas murieron en el altercado contando tanto a Aurores como a Mortífagos, Muggles y Magos. Se sabe que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado acudió al pueblito Muggle en busca de algo que ahí se escondía, y que a parecer era de vital importancia. Aun no se sabe que era aquello que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado buscaba, ni cuantas fueron las personas que murieron en total debido a que el Ministerio se a negado a dar mas información al respecto."_ –

- Seguramente los la Orden también han de haber estado ahí – aseguró Ron cuando Harry termino de leer el reportaje.

- ¿Qué era lo que guardaban ahí? – pregunto Hermione curiosa – Debe de haber sido algo muy importante como para que Voldemort fuera en persona por ello –

- Solo hay una persona que quizás pueda aclararnos algunas cosas – comento Harry aun pensativo a causa del reportaje.

- ¡Remus! – dijo de pronto Hermione comprendiendo a quien se refería Harry.

- Pero Remus no esta en el castillo – comento Neville para asombro de los otros tres.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto Ron.

- Por que yo lo vi cuando se fue; Iba acompañado del profesor Snape – le respondió Neville.

Harry intercambio miradas de entendimiento con Ron y Hermione.

- Entonces solo nos queda esperar y estar atentos a cualquier cambio – dijo por fin guardando el reportaje en la bolsa de su túnica.

* * *

Aquella mañana, el ambiente en todo el castillo fue de expectación ante la noticia publicada por el profeta, y como los alumnos prestaban poco atención a las clases, los profesores se vieron obligados a suspender todas las actividades.

- Vamos a volar un rato Harry – propuso Ron sonriente cuando la profesora McGonagall les dejo salir.

- Deberíamos hacer la tarea ahora que tenemos un poco de tiempo – le increpo Hermione mirándole con reprobación, cosa que el pelirrojo ignoro olímpicamente.

- ¿Qué dices Harry? –

- Esta bien, vamos por las escobas – le respondió Harry sin darle tiempo a Hermione para protestar.

- Chicos – murmuro Hermione molesta mientras los seguía a la Torre Gryffindor.

El resto de la tarde, ambos chicos se la pasaron volando por todo el campo bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, quien desde las gradas, les observaba sin bajar la guardia y sujetando firmemente la varita por dentro de su túnica por si las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse y la visibilidad comenzó a dificultarse, Hermione les hizo regresar al castillo.

- ¿Creen que ya halla regresado Remus? – pregunto Ron cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el castillo para satisfacción de Hermione.

- Pues habrá que ver – respondió Harry dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, mas durante el transcurso de la cena, ni Remus ni Snape aparecieron.

- Sea cual sea la misión que les hallan encargado, los debe tener bastante ocupados – comento Ron cuando salieron del Gran Comedor en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor.

- Espero que vuelvan pronto – fue lo único que Harry al respecto.

Aquella noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las 2:00 de la madrugada, cuando el cansancio por estar volando durante tantas horas en escoba, le venció por fin... _Remus corría por un túnel oscuro sujetando firmemente entre sus brazos, un hermoso cofre plateado; Snape le seguía de cercas con la varita firmemente sujeta y sin dejar de mirar hacía atrás a cada momento._

_- ¡Avada Kedavra! – exclamo una voz a sus espaldas, mas ambos magos le esquivaron tirándose al suelo._

_- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – dijo Snape apuntando por sobre su hombro a la oscuridad que había detrás de ellos mientras se paraban y emprendían de nuevo su huida, por que huían, y aquel cofre plateado tenía mucho que ver en ello._

_- ¡Mátenlos! – ordeno otra voz al tiempo que varios conjuros surcaban la oscuridad de la noche en dirección a ellos._

_Nuevamente ambos magos se tiraron al suelo esquivando todos los conjuros, pues crear un escudo resultaría imposible si alguna de esas maldiciones era un Avada._

_Cuando volvieron a estar de pie, un rayo les sorprendió impactando el peco de Lupin, quién cayó al suelo mientras el cofre salía despedido algunos metros mas allá._

_- ¡Remus! – exclamo Snape, en su voz notándose el miedo que le recorría..._

Abrió los ojos. Una fina capa de helado sudor le cubría la frente mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. Aquello no había sido un sueño y de ello estaba seguro, además, la cicatriz volvía a arderle, lo cual le aseguraba que aquello no había sido ningún sueño. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, si aquello no era un sueño, entonces algo malo le había pasado a Remus.

Aterrado ante la idea, se levanto de la cama y se hecho la capa encima del pijama para salir en busca de Dumbledore. Debía explicarle, debía avisarle... Quería saber que rayos andaba pasando ahí...

* * *

**_Okas, aqui esta el Capitulo 20 :P Lamento la tardanza, lo que sucede es que me atore mucho en algunas partes y luego con lo del sueño no sabia si estaba bien exlicado u.u Bueno, espero que les guste n.n No olviden dejar sus comentarios! n.n_**


	21. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21:_ PRESENTIMIENTOS..._**

Cerro los ojos intentando dormir un poco, pero sabia que el sueño le había abandonado y que no podría conciliarlo con tranquilidad. Suspiro y se levanto de la cama, si no podría dormir, no tenía sentido seguir acostado, mejor se arreglaba y bajaba a desayunar algo, sirve que se distraía en otras cosas.

Hace casi tres horas que había tenido aquel sueño y había ido a avisarle a Dumbledore...

**Flash Back**

Cuando la gárgola se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar, se apresuro a subir los escalones y llamar a la puerta del despacho del director.

- Adelante – concedió la tranquila voz de Dumbledore, y cuando Harry ingreso, éste le miro asombrado - ¿Sucede algo, Harry? – le pregunto con su habitual tranquilidad, pero había un destello de preocupación en sus azules ojos cuando le invito a sentarse.

- Profesor yo... Bueno... – esa siempre resultaba la parte difícil: Tratar de explicarse – Tuve un sueño... Bueno, en el vi a Remus y Snape corriendo... Traían un cofre de plata, pero los perseguían... Y una maldición golpeo a Remus... Creo que esta herido... –

Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato antes de que Dumbledore lo rompiera.

- Harry, hace mucho que sabes que esos no son sueños si no visiones – le dijo mirándole con seriedad – Y sobre lo de Remus, me temo que no puedo hacer nada... – ante el gesto de autentica preocupación por parte de Harry, Dumbledore se apresuro a añadir – O por lo menos no hasta que entren en el área de aparición que hemos marcado, ya que el lugar en donde ahora se encuentran, esta hechizado con barreras para evitar que la gente se aparezca o desaparezca, al igual que esta hechizado para que sea imposible detectar la presencia mágica de quienes están ahí, pero una vez que lleguen a el área que marcamos, se encontraran con varios miembros de la Orden que ya los esperan como refuerzo por si sucede algo –

- ¡Pero Remus puede estar gravemente herido! – protesto Harry sin darse cuenta de que su voz se había elevado un poco mas de lo adecuado y de que ahora se encontraba de pie.

- Tranquilízate por favor, Harry – le pidió Dumbledore mirándole con la comprensión reflejada en sus azules ojos – Se les encomendó esta misión a Remus y Severus por que de todos los miembros, son los mas capaces para cumplirla, pero mientras no lleguen al área marcada, me temo que solo podemos esperar, ya que seria imposible encontrarlos, pues dentro de aquel lugar no es posible rastrear a la gente por medio de su presencia mágica –

- Pueden matarlos – intento protestar Harry.

- Severus y Remus son unos excelentes magos Harry, no pongas en tela de juicio sus habilidades si jamás les has visto en verdadera acción – le respondió Dumbledore.

- No quiero perderlo a él también – dijo por fin Harry.

- Entonces no pienses de esa forma Harry, por que pronto comprenderás que en una guerra, lo que mas se necesita en quienes la combaten, es optimismo – le aconsejo Dumbledore – Y ahora, será mejor que te vayas a descansar, ya te aviso yo si sucede algo –

- Esta bien – accedió Harry sabiendo que era inútil protestar.

**End Flash Back**

Cuando acabo de ducharse, se apresuro a ponerse el uniforme, e iba a despertar a Ron, pero como apenas eran las 6:30, decidió dejarlo dormir un poco mas y bajo a la sala común, la cual aun se encontraba vacía y con los leños apagados.

Sin detenerse, se dirigió al retrato de la Dama Gorda y salió a los pasillos de la torre, mas como ahora tenían prohibido ingresar al sexto piso, debía dirigirse hacía unas escaleras que les dejaba en el quinto piso.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, comprobó que estaba vació, pero era mejor así, no se sentía de humor como para estar con alguien mas, simplemente quería sentarse a desayunar tranquilamente antes de que empezaran las clases y quizás ver si después Dumbledore podría decirle que fue lo que paso.

Estaba tan entretenido intentando no pensar en nada, que no se percato de cuando la profesora McGonagall se le acerco, ni tampoco que el comedor poco a poco se había ido llegando de algunos de los pocos alumnos madrugadores.

- Señor Potter, el director desea verle – le informo al llegar hasta donde él se encontraba – Sígame por favor – Harry solo se limito a asentir y se apresuro a seguirla, comenzando a temer que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Remus.

No tardaron mucho por que la profesora McGonagall no lo llevo al despacho del director, si no a las afueras del castillo donde Dumbledore ya le aguardaba.

- ¿Qué sucede, profesor? – le pregunto Harry en cuanto llego hasta él.

- Necesito que me acompañes – le dijo Dumbledore, en su semblante reflejándose una inusual tristeza – Remus quiere verte – al escuchar aquello, Harry sintió que la sangre dejaba de circularle y el aire de pasar a sus pulmones.

- ¿Por qué¡¿Qué a sucedido! – le pregunto sin poder ocultar el temor que sentía en aquel momento.

- Remus esta en San Mungo, Harry – le respondió Dumbledore mientras sentía las manos de la profesora palmeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo, pero por alguna razón, todo aquello le parecía tan irreal, casi un sueño... Y lo que hubiera dado por que solo fuera eso, un simple sueño.

El camino a San Mungo lo hicieron en completo silencio, ya que en algún punto, Harry parecía haber perdido la capacidad para coordinar sus pensamientos con sus palabras y sus acciones, en realidad toda su mente era un caos en aquel momento, que ni siquiera se percato de cuando ingresaron al hospital hasta que un hombre le golpeo el hombro al pasar a su lado, regresándole súbitamente a la realidad.

- ¿Esta grave? – le pregunto a Dumbledore cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a un elevador.

- No sabemos que hechizo fue el que le lanzaron, pero si Harry, su estado es grave, y a este paso, quizás no pase de esta noche – la voz de Dumbledore al igual que sus azules ojos, reflejaban la tristeza que sentía al tener que darle aquélla noticia, pero nuevamente el cerebro de Harry se había desconectado de la realidad, no, aquello no podía estarle pasando, Remus no se podía morir, él le había prometido estar a su lado siempre, le había prometido que ambos saldrían adelante en la guerra, que ambos pelearían juntos para vengar la muerte de sus padres y de Sirius¡No se podía morir justo ahora!

Salieron del elevador y caminaron por el pasillo que tenía delante hasta detenerse frente a una de las puertas. Harry miro a Dumbledore con aprensión, mas él asintió dándole a entender que tras aquellas puertas se encontraba Remus. Con algo de inseguridad, siguió a Dumbledore al interior; No era un área muy espaciosa, a lo mucho y había 5 camas solamente, y tres de ellas estaban cubiertas por biombos. Al detenerse frente a la tercera cama, Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, quería ver a Remus, pero no quería verlo así, no quería despedirse de él, por que para eso lo había llevado Dumbledore, para despedirse de Remus...

Cuando el profesor recorrió las cortinas, Harry sintió que las piernas le fallaban al sostenerle, y un enorme hueco se formaba tanto en su pecho como en su estomago. Remus estaba recostado sobre la cama aparentemente dormido, mas el aspecto pálido de su piel le hacía parecer muerto... Muerto...

Sin poderlo evitarlo, Harry corrió y le abrazo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- ¡Por favor no te mueras, Remus! – le suplico enterrando su rostro en el pecho del Licántropo - ¡Me prometiste que estarías conmigo hasta el final, no te puedes morir ahora, por favor no me dejes Remus! –

- Harry, tranquilízate – le pidió Dumbledore, pero no le escucho, pues el dolor que en aquellos momentos sentía, le aturdía a tal grado que no le importaba nada, solo que aquel hombre que ahora estaba en la cama, abriera los ojos y le sonriera con esa tranquilidad tan característica en él.

- ¡REMUS MALDITA SEA, NO TE PUEDES MORIR AHORA! – exclamo aferrándose con mayor fuerza al cuerpo inmóvil del Hombre Lobo - ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HARÉ SI TU TAMBIÉN ME DEJAS¡NO REMUS, ME PROMETISTE QUE ESTARÍAS CONMIGO DURANTE LA BATALLA Y DESPUÉS DE ELLA¡NO ME DEJES TU TAMBIÉN¡YA PERDÍ A MIS PADRES Y A SIRIUS POR CULPA DE ESTA ESTÚPIDA GUERRA, POR CULPA DE VOLDEMORT, NO PUEDES MORIRTE TU TAMBIÉN, NO PUEDES DEJARME! –

- Por favor Harry, si sigues sujetándolo así lo lastimaras – le dijo Dumbledore intentando en vano separarlo de Remus.

- ¡NO¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE REMUS ABRA LOS OJOS¡ÉL TIENE QUE DESPERTAR, NO SE VA A MORIR! – protesto Harry sin soltarse.

Dumbledore le soltó, pero no por la necedad de Harry a que Remus no podía morirse, o por el dolor que sentía al verle aferrarse al Licántropo de aquélla manera, si no por que de pronto, el medallón había comenzado a emitir una luz azulada que comenzaba a rodearles a él y a Remus.

- ¡Harry detente ahora mismo! – le ordeno Dumbledore sin poder evitar que el terror se reflejara tanto en su rostro como en su voz, pues sabia lo que aquélla luz significaba - ¡Debes tranquilizarte! – pero Harry no le escuchaba...

- ¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR REMUS¡ME LO PROMETISTE¡¿QUÉ ACASO YA NO LO RECUERDAS¡POR FAVOR REMUS DESPIERTA! – le suplicaba Harry una y otra vez sin soltarle mientras aquélla luz azulada comenzaba a tornarse de un azul mas intenso, mas oscuro...

Asustado, Dumbledore busco su varita, debía parar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

- _¡Accio Medallón!_ – exclamo apuntando directamente al medallón, mas un escudo se formo alrededor de Harry y Remus desviando el conjuro – _¡Aretsu Oiblo!_ – volvió a exclamar y esta vez, el conjuro penetro el escudo y se impacto justo donde Harry traía oculto el medallón.

Harry sintió aquel acostumbrado dolor, pero esta vez no grito, su cuerpo y su alma ya estaban demasiado adoloridos, solo extendió la mano queriendo acariciar aquella mejilla ahora demasiado pálida, pero la fuerza le falta y pronto, todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio...

Cuando despertó, pudo divisar a dos siluetas que le contemplaban de pie junto a la cama donde se encontraba recostado. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y se sentía sumamente cansado.

- Toma, Harry – le dijo Hermione entregándole las gafas, y al ponérselas, comprobó que se encontraba de nuevo en la enfermería de la escuela.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto intentando recordar lo ultimo que había sucedido, pero lo mas que lograba recordar era ver el cuerpo de Remus tendido sobre la cama con la piel mas pálida incluso que la de Draco... Un nudo se formo en su garganta ante tal recuerdo.

- Eso mismo nos gustaría saber a nosotros – le dijo Ron sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras le contemplaba preocupado.

- Dumbledore te trajo – le explico Hermione – No nos dijo que fue lo que sucedió, solo que te cuidáramos hasta que despertaras –

- Pero si nos dijo lo de Remus – agrego Ron mirando al suelo con tristeza.

Harry no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada sintiendo que aquel agujero en su estomago se extendía dolorosamente. Los brazos de Hermione le rodearon brindándole aquel apoyo que no podía exteriorizar, pero que tanto necesitaba.

Justo entonces, a la enfermería ingresaron Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall.

- Me alegra que hallas despertado, Harry – le dijo Dumbledore al verlo.

Hermione se aparto de su amigo sonriéndole en una clara indicación de que no estaba solo.

- ¿Y Remus? – se apresuro a preguntar Harry.

- Por ahora esta bien, Harry – le respondió Dumbledore mirándole con severidad - ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió¿Tienes idea de que fue lo que hiciste? – ante aquello, Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry sin comprender, aun que Harry también lucia claramente confuso.

- No logro recordar mucho, profesor Dumbledore – respondió Harry después de un rato.

- Tu miedo a perder a alguien mas Harry, activo un mecanismo muy complejo en el medallón – comenzó a explicarle Dumbledore – La verdad no creí que tu mágia pudiera elevarse tan rápido como para activarlo, pero veo que me equivoque y tu mágia mezclada con el miedo que sentías, puso en marcha este mecanismo, mas te advierto que no debes usarlo, o por lo menos no aun, ya que todavía no puedes controlar por completo ni tus emociones ni tu mágia y para activar esta acción en el medallón, se necesita demasiada mágia y un buen control sobre la misma, y eso podría dejarte sumamente exhausto, además del hecho de que estarías arriesgando tu vida en el proceso si no sabes como manejarlo –

- ¿Y que sucedió con Remus? – pregunto Harry aun asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Lo salvaste de una muerte segura Harry; Ahora solo estamos esperando a que se recupere para que pueda regresar – le respondió Dumbledore sonriendo por fin.

Harry tampoco pudo evitar sonreír contento y a la vez aliviado.

- Ahora descansa Harry, cuando llegamos, Madam Pomfrey te dio una poción revitalizante, pero también debes descansar un poco – le dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

- Si profesor – accedió Harry recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Ustedes dos – les llamo la profesora McGonagall a Ron y Hermione – Será mejor que le dejen solo para que pueda descansar mejor –

- Pero... –

- Esta bien profesora – respondió Hermione interrumpiendo a Ron.

- ¡Pero Hermione! – protesto Ron.

- Harry esta cansado y necesita tranquilidad – fue la respuesta de Hermione antes de empujarle para que comenzara a caminar, y cuando Ron se alejo un poco, se volvió hacía Harry que les miraba confuso – Él esta preocupado, estoy segura de que cuando sepa que estas solo, intentara venir a verte – y tras aquello, se alejo para alcanzar a Ron.

Harry no pudo menos que sonreír ante la idea de ver a Draco, que era lo que mas ansiaba en aquel momento, y de pronto noto que se sentía sumamente contento, sumamente afortunado.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió al tiempo que una cabellera rubio platino se asomaba con cautela. Cuando el par de ojos gris metálico se encontraron con los verdes esmeralda, un brillo de inconfundible alegría y tranquilidad se apodero de ellos.

- Hola – le saludo mientras ingresaba sin hacer mucho ruido, pues no deseaba que Madam Pomfrey le corriera tan pronto.

- Hola – respondió Harry sin poder apartar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, aun cuando sabia que era una sonrisa algo boba.

- Granger me dijo que estarías aquí y que mantendría a Weasley entretenido por algún rato para que pudiera venir sin problemas – le comento mientras llegaba a la cama que ocupaba el moreno y se sentaba en el borde acariciando su oscuro y rebelde cabello.

Harry sonrió, aquel toque por muy simple que pareciera, siempre lograba hacerle sentir mejor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – la voz preocupada de Draco le trajo de nuevo a la realidad – Dumbledore te trajo en un translador según tengo entendido –

- Pues yo no se como llegue aquí, solo se lo que Dumbledore acaba de explicarme – respondió Harry para después ponerse a contarle todo lo que aquélla tarde Dumbledore le había explicado sobre el medallón y Remus.

A lo largo del relato, el rubio le había abrazado, cosa que Harry agradeció internamente por que le hacía mucha falta la seguridad y el calor de aquellos brazos, la seguridad y el calor que solo Draco sabia brindarle aun sin palabras. Sintiéndose mucho mas tranquilo, recargo la cabeza en el pecho del Slytherin mientras sentía la pálida mano acariciarle el rebelde cabello negro.

- Así que de cierta forma, el medallón canaliza tu mágia para que seas capaz de curar heridas – comento el rubio pensativo.

- Si, algo así – afirmó Harry cerrando los ojos, dejando que aquella sensación de tranquilidad se extendiera por todo cuerpo.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que Harry lo rompió.

- Pensé que Remus moriría... – murmuro con la voz ahogada.

- Lo se – le respondió Draco mientras apretaba un poco mas el abrazo para que el moreno supiera que estaba ahí para apoyarle y ayudarle en todo lo que hiciera falta – Pero ahora esta bien Harry, y lo esta gracias a ti, ya no te mortifiques pensando en eso –

- Supongo que jamás podría describir lo que sentí al verlo tendido en aquélla cama... – murmuro, y los brazos de Draco le apretaron un poco mas, cosa que nuevamente agradeció - ¿Por qué no podemos tener una vida normal? – pregunto levantándose un poco para poder mirara los ojos gris metálico que le observaban con triste ternura.

- Por que nuestras vidas no son normales, Harry – le respondió besando su frente.

- Quisiera quedarme así para siempre – comento volviendo a recargarse contra el pecho del rubio mientras cerraba los ojos – Solo tu y yo, sin nadie que nos moleste –

- Harry¿Te gustaría que en un futuro viviéramos juntos? – planteo Draco algo inseguro, pues quizás era muy pronto para hacer ese tipo de proposición.

- Me encantaría – respondió Harry en un murmullo mientras se aferraba un poco mas al rubio.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se limito a seguir acariciando el rebelde cabello de su Gryffindor mientras un tranquilo y relajante silencio les envolvía. Después de un rato, la respiración pausada del moreno le indico a Draco que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

- Ya veras que algún día podremos estar tu y yo juntos, sin nadie que nos moleste, Harry – le prometió en un murmullo mientras continuaba acariciando su rebelde cabello.

* * *

Cuando abandono la enfermería a petición de Madam Pomfrey, Draco se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a escribirle a su madre una extensa carta con algunas ideas que hacía tiempo que traía metidas en la cabeza y que creía que era hora de ventilar.

No tardo mucho en redactar la carta, misma que ato a la pata del hermoso halcón que aguardaba.

- Ten mucho cuidado con esta carta – le advirtió Draco – Es muy importante que mi madre la reciba en perfectas condiciones y lo mas pronto posible, así que no te tardes demasiado – el ave aleteo en señal de haber entendido, y tras dejar que Draco le acariciara, salió volando por la ventana que éste le había dejado abierta.

Draco se encontraba contemplando a su halcón alejarse, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió para dar paso a un Zabini bastante molesto.

- Creí que deberías estar durmiendo – comento Draco con su indiferente altanería de siempre.

- Pues no – respondió Zabini de mala gana mientras recorría los doseles verde botella de su cama.

- ¿A que debemos el coraje? – pregunto Draco sin dejar ver la curiosidad que sentía.

- A nada en particular – respondió su compañero de cuarto mientras recorría las sabanas y se quitaba los zapatos dispuesto a acostarse.

- Como quieras – accedió Draco sin darle demasiada importancia - ¡Ah, y 5 puntos menos por andar fuera a deshoras – agrego con malicia.

Zabini solo le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de correr las cortinas y desaparecer de la vista del rubio, quien sin darle mayor importancia, se acostó en su cama y corrió los doseles dispuesto a dormir, pues mañana había muchas cosas que debía hacer.

* * *

Cuando Madam Pomfrey dio de alta a Harry a la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione lo acompañaron al Gran Comedor para que desayunara, y después, aprovechando que era sábado, salieron a caminar un rato a orillas del lago.

- Dentro de dos meses comenzaran los exámenes – comento Hermione con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

- Y el próximo sábado jugaran Ravenclaw contra Slytherin – dijo a su vez Ron sin molestarse en ocultar la emoción que le embargaba – Ravenclaw debe ganarle a Slytherin por mas de 100 puntos, pero eso es imposible, y Hufflepuff debe ganarnos por mas de 250 para quedar en tercer lugar, lo cual es aun menos probable, y si nosotros le ganamos a Hufflepuff por mas de 50, quedaremos en primer lugar nuevamente –

- Eso, siempre y cuando, Slytherin no termine su juego contra Ravenclaw con mas de 100 puntos – comento Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Les ganaremos! – afirmo Ron testarudamente.

- No digo que no Ron, solo digo que debes estar abierto a cualquier posibilidad – explico Hermione con la tranquilidad que dan los años al tratar con aquel chico.

El resto del camino, Ron se la paso discutiendo con Hermione sobre la responsabilidad que tenía Gryffindor como campeón, de ganar esa copa, y de lo importante que para todo el equipo y la Casa resultaba, aun que a Harry le pareció que Hermione ya solo fingía escucharlo y comentaba solo cuando era necesario.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol en el que siempre se sentaban los fines de semana para platicar tranquilamente o simplemente relajarse, que a opinión de Hermione, era lo que le faltaba a Harry.

- ¿Y ya tienes la estrategia para el juego contra Hufflepuff? – le pregunto Ron ansioso por escuchar una afirmación al respecto.

- La verdad es que no e tenido tiempo para pensar en eso, Ron – le respondió Harry mirando el lago como si este pudiera llevarse toda la congoja que ocupaba en aquellos momentos su atribulada mente y corazón.

- Podemos planearla – propuso Ron.

- Harry lo que necesita es descansar, Ron – le atajó Hermione mirándole con reprobación.

Y nuevamente Ron y Hermione se pusieron a discutir. Harry solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa y cerro los ojos, no tenia sueño y tampoco estaba cansado, solo quería dejar que su cuerpo se llenara de aquélla tranquilidad que el lago emanaba aquélla hermosa mañana, pues cuando regresara al castillo, sabia que tendría demasiadas cosas por hacer y arreglar, pues algo muy en el fondo, casi una corazonada, se lo decían de manera incesante desde que despertó aquélla mañana.

* * *

**_Hola a todos n.n_**

Lamento la tardanza, mentiria si les digo que la escuela me traia presionada, es simplemente que la inspiracion desaparecio un dia y me costo bastante encontrarla y traerla de vuelta :P

Espero este capitulo les guste, se que esta algo corto, pero la inspiracion no me daba para mas y la verdad comensaba a frustrarme u.u

Pero bueno, solo les pido ponga atencion a los detalles, por que pronto empezara lo bueno n.n


	22. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22:_ PLANES A FUTURO_**

- Vaya, y yo que creía que le odiabas – comento Remus sonriendo divertido ante el sonrojo que cubría las morenas mejillas de aquel a quien quería como si fuera su propio hijo.

Harry simplemente se limito a seguir contemplando fijamente la taza de té que Remus le había ofrecido, pues no sabia que decir y tenía muy en claro que se había sonrojado por el ultimo comentario.

- ¿A quien mas le has contado? – quiso saber Remus. Su tono ahora era serio, pero no dejaba de tener aquel toque comprensivo, así que Harry se digno a mirarle a la cara por segunda vez desde que había llegado.

- En realidad no se lo e contado a nadie – admitió encogiéndose de hombros – Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape y Zabini lo saben, pero ellos lo han descubierto por su propia cuenta – vaya, ahora se sentía como un tonto¿Tan notorio podía llegar a ser, lo cierto era que Remus no se había dado cuenta de nada.

- ¿Severus y Zabini también lo saben, ese tal Zabini es de Slytherin¿Verdad? – inquirió Remus claramente asombrado.

- Si, pero es una larga historia – respondió el chico mientras el color rojizo volvía a formar parte fundamental de su rostro.

- Bueno, del resto no me asombra – comento Remus intentando cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación, cosa que Harry le agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón – Siempre han sido muy perspicaces en todo aspecto; Lo que me asombra es que no me hubiera dado cuenta yo, aun que creo que se debe a que no puedo estar contigo mucho tiempo debido a que la Orden últimamente esta muy ocupada –

- Ron tampoco lo sabe – comento Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. Su vista se había vuelto a centrar en la taza de té como si fuera la cosa mas interesante que hubiera visto nunca.

- ¿Y cuando piensas contárselo? – le pregunto Remus.

- Aun no lo sabemos – respondió Harry tras un suspiro.

- ¿"Sabemos", debo suponer entonces que Hermione te ayudara con eso¿Verdad? – inquirió Remus tras darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

- Si. Cuando se entero de mi relación con Draco, me prometió que me ayudaría a buscar la manera de decírselo a Ron – confirmo Harry dándole a su vez un sorbo a la taza de té para mantenerse ocupado durante algún tiempo.

- Eso me alegra – le dijo Remus sonriendo calidamente.

Harry también sonrió, se sentía feliz de saber que Remus no tenía ninguna aversión al hecho de que le gustaran los hombres, sobre todo de que le gustara Draco Malfoy, y su felicidad aumentaba al saber que aquel a quien quería tanto como a un padre, se encontraba ya sano y salvo. Remus había llegado ayer por la noche, y aun que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, prefirió dejarlo descansar, pues imaginaba que debía estar agobiado de permanecer tanto tiempo en San Mungo.

- ¿Y le han dicho algo? – Harry tardo un poco en comprender la pregunta de Remus, pues tenía la mente en otro sitio.

- Solo le hemos dicho que no me gustan las mujeres y que tengo una pareja – contesto mirando fijamente la taza de té – Hermione dice que una cosa a la vez, pero aun no se presenta la oportunidad de decirle que Draco es mi pareja –

- Ya veo – dijo Remus pensativo.

- Oye Remus... – ahora fue Harry quien lo saco a él de sus pensamientos - ¿Dumbledore te dijo algo mas aparte de que había sido yo quien te curo? –

- Si, de hecho me dijo que habías tenido una visión, la visión donde nos atacaban a Snape y a mi; Que fue así como supiste – respondió Remus dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué era ese cofre? – se atrevió a preguntar por fin, poniendo en palabras la duda que llevaba dos días taladrando su cabeza.

- Ni yo mismo lo se con exactitud Harry – confeso Remus – Cuando Dumbledore nos envió por él, solo dijo que era algo de suma importancia, que debíamos traerlo al castillo a cualquier costo –

- ¿Arriesgaste tu vida por algo que no tenias ni la menor idea de lo que era! – pregunto Harry sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- Muy Gryffindor¿No lo crees? – comento Remus con picara diversión.

- ¡Casi te matan por eso, Remus! – exclamo Harry levantándose del sillón sin apenas darse cuenta, mas movido por el miedo que por otra cosa.

- ¿No te parece irónico, antes era yo quien te llamaba la atención por ser tan poco considerado con tu seguridad, y ahora los papeles parecen haberse invertido – volvió a comentar con un claro tono de diversión, lo que hizo a Harry comprender que actuaba un papel que no le quedaba en nada.

- Me preocupe mucho – confeso sentándose nuevamente con las mejillas rojas a causa de la vergüenza.

- Pero ahora todo esta bien Harry, así que deja de preocuparte – le aconsejo Remus poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – Además, si te sirve de algo, prometo ser mas cuidadoso la próxima vez – ante aquel detalle, Harry no pudo menos que sonreír.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? – le pregunto Hermione al verlo ingresar a la biblioteca y sentarse en una silla frente a ellos. 

- Remus esta bien, pero no sabia lo que había en el cofre – le respondió Harry tomando uno de los pergaminos en el que el pelirrojo había estado escribiendo.

- ¿No sabia lo que había en el cofre? – pregunto Ron confuso - ¿Acaso Dumbledore no se los dijo? –

- No. Remus dice que Dumbledore lo único que les dijo fue que era algo de suma importancia – respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso es muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de Dumbledore – comento Hermione pensativa – De Voldemort eso es pasable, pero es muy raro en Dumbledore, sobre todo que los mandara a un lugar tan peligroso como ese sin siquiera decirles por que estaban arriesgando sus vidas –

- Eso es verdad – convino Ron, y la verdad era que Harry también estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos.

Cuando Ron y Hermione hubieron terminado sus deberes, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor en busca de un poco de comida, pues aun que era sábado, ninguno de los tres había comido bien en la mañana debido a las prisas de los deberes.

- ¡Comida! – exclamo Ron sentándose a la mesa de Gryffindor listo para engullir todo lo que pudiera.

- Olvide mi libro en la biblioteca – comento Hermione que había estado revisando sus cosas.

- Si quieres voy por el – se ofreció Harry levantándose de la mesa.

- Espera – le detuvo Hermione levantándose también – Iré yo – y sin darle tiempo a nada, se alejo corriendo.

- Necesitas ser mas caballeroso, Ron – le comento Harry sirviéndose algo de puré de papa.

- ¿Cafalleroso¿For que? – pregunto Ron con la boca llena de comida.

- Por nada Ron, por nada – respondió Harry negando con la cabeza, pues sin duda alguna su amigo era un cabeza hueca.

* * *

- Pues yo no veo en donde esta el problema, las cosas se han calmado y nadie se enterara – comento Pansy sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, pero comenzando a perder la paciencia ante la actitud del chico frente a ella. 

- Yo no pienso correr ningún riesgo por un capricho tuyo – le respondió Zabini con molesta indiferencia mientras se recargaba en el escritorio que tenía detrás.

Habían buscado un aula vacía para poder hablar con tranquilidad mientras el resto de los alumnos comían, así nadie los molestaría, o por lo menos ese era el objetivo, pues sin darse cuenta, por la puerta mal cerrada les espiaba alguien atraído por tan curiosa platica.

- No es un capricho – se defendió Pansy indignada.

- ¿Ah, no¿Entonces que es, Pansy? – le pregunto Zabini mirándola incrédulo.

- Aun que no lo creas, lo que siento por Draco es amor verdadero – le respondió la chica elevando levemente la barbilla en señal de claro orgullo.

- No Pansy, cuando uno ama a alguien, no busca la aceptación por medo de métodos mágicos, cuando uno ama a alguien, se esfuerza en demostrarlo de la manera mas digna posible, y lo tuyo es solo un capricho como muchos otros – le contradijo Zabini sin inmutarse.

- Entonces lo tuyo también es un capricho¿O acaso lo vas a negar ahora, Zabini? – le pregunto la chica mirándole triunfante.

- Mi querida Pansy, yo soy completamente conciente de que lo que siento por ese travieso Gryffindor no es mas que deseo sexual, aun que si te soy sincero, también aspiro a algo mas, pues son conciente de que ese leoncito si sabe como amar a alguien – le respondió Zabini sonriendo descaradamente.

- Me enfermas, Zabini – declaro la chica mirándole con desagrado.

- El sentimiento es mutuo Pansy, descuida – se burlo Zabini.

Comprendiendo que la conversación había terminado y que ambos jóvenes no tardarían en salir por la puerta, aquella persona se apresuro a alejarse meditando todo lo que "Accidentalmente" había escuchado.

* * *

- Ya veo – comento el profesor de pociones mirando a su ahijado sentado frente a él del otro lado del escritorio. 

- ¿Piensas que es demasiado pronto? – pregunto Draco sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo ante la posible respuesta.

- La verdad no sabría que responder al respecto, Draco – confeso Snape recargando sus brazos sobre el escritorio – Solo podría darte mi opinión –

- No quiero que piense que lo estoy presionando o algo por el estilo – explico Draco intentando poner en palabras lo que sentía – Solo quiero darle algo mas y poder a la vez tenerlo a mi lado –

- Y créeme que te entiendo Draco, a veces puedes sentir por una persona tanto amor como para querer darle el mundo entero, pero también debes comprender que esto que vas a hacer, es dar un paso bastante grande en su relación y quizás seria mejor conocerse un poco mas antes – comento Snape atento a la reacción de Draco.

- Si, quizás tengas razón – accedió el rubio comenzando a sentir que dentro de sí se desataba una batalla entre lo que deseaba hacer y lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Y por que no lo hablan? – propuso Snape tentativamente.

- Se supone que quiero que sea una sorpresa – refuto Draco negando con la cabeza – Pero quizás tengas razón, debería dejar pasar un poco mas de tiempo, quizás hasta que cumplamos ambos la mayoría de edad –

- Eso me parece algo lógico – opino Snape asintiendo.

- Tengo entendido que el cumple años en julio, así que aun me quedan 5 meses para prepararlo todo – comento Draco pensativo.

- Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla – le apoyo Snape.

- Descuida, por ahora mi madre se esta encargando de todo eso, lo que si me preocupa es que pronto será el día de San Valentín – confeso Draco.

- No comprendo – confeso el profesor arrugando el ceño confuso.

- Quiero llevar a Harry a pasear a algún lado, pero eso seria imposible, todo mundo nos conoce tanto a él como a mi – le explico Draco con cierto aire de tristeza.

- Ya veo. ¿Y por que no le haces algo en el interior de castillo? – preguntó Snape como quien no quiere la cosa – Según tengo entendido ambos han tomado La Sala De Los Menesteres como su nuevo refugio –

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – le pregunto Draco asombrado y la vez alarmado ante el hecho de que su padrino lo supiera.

- Descuida Draco, no le diré a nadie – le tranquilizo su padrino sonriendo divertido ante la cara que su ahijado había puesto al escucharlo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – quiso saber Draco mientras le miraba con desconfianza.

- Harry aun no logra dominar por completo sus poderes, aun que se esta haciendo muy bueno en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, pero debemos aceptar que aun le falta para llegar al nivel optimo – fue todo lo que le dijo, pero fue mas que suficiente como para que Draco comprendiera que durante alguno de esos entrenamientos, su padrino había visto aquello en la mente de Harry.

- No deberías estar indagando en su vida de ese modo – le reprocho.

- Y no lo pretendía, pero ese recuerdo en particular me llamo mucho la atención – le confeso Snape sonriendo ante el rubor que había cubierto las mejillas de Draco – Y vaya que me sorprendió ver lo tierno y amable que te comprotas con él; Debo confesar que aun que se que puedes ser así, jamás me lo imagine tal cual lo vi –

- Deja de andar donde nadie te llama – le increpo Draco ahora completamente rojo.

- Si, algo parecido me dijo él – comento sonriendo divertido mientras remembraba lo sucedido en aquélla ocasión.

**Flash Back**

¿Acaso Snape había visto lo mismo que él, no, eso no podía haber sido cierto¿Verdad que no, por que si no, significaba que su nada simpático profesor de pociones, había visto algo demasiado personal, demasiado privado. Asustado y levemente sonrojado, levanto la mirada, pues después de aquella ardua pelea mental, el cansancio y las repentinas visiones habían ocasionado que cayera de rodillas al suelo cansado y con la respiración agitada.

El rostro de su profesor expresaba la completa sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo que había visto, y no era para menos.

- ¿Lo ha visto? – pregunto con voz entrecortada.

- Es un recuerdo en el que sin querer preste mas atención – respondió Snape intentando parecer indiferente, pero cierto era que ver aquello le había hecho sentirse algo incomodo.

- ¡Se supone que no repararía en mis recuerdos! – protesto Harry claramente indignado.

- Tranquilo Potter, no pienso decirle a nadie que andas saliendo con mi ahijado y que se ven en La Sala De Los Menesteres para poder tener mayor privacidad – comento Snape intentando parecer indiferente, pero es que gozaba de la cara que el Gryffindor estaba poniendo, quien en esos momentos estaba sumamente rojo.

**End Flash Back**

- Espero que no lo andes fastidiando con eso – inquirió Draco mirándole molesto.

- Descuida, no caigo tan bajo, siempre hay mas cosas con las que puedo fastidiarlo – le respondió Snape sonriendo con maliciosa diversión.

* * *

- ¡Te tardaste, Hermione! – le reprocho el pelirrojo al verla ingresar al Gran Comedor contemplando el libro pensativa. 

- ¿Qué¡Oh, lo siento, no encontraba el libro; Madam Pince lo había guardado entre las cosas perdidas y no lo podíamos encontrar; De hecho aun sigo pensado que éste no es el mío – le respondió poniendo el libro sobre la mesa al tiempo que se sentaba dispuesta a comer.

Harry la miro de reojo durante algún tiempo sin animarse a decir nada, pero es que conocía muy bien a la brujita y sabia que había algo mas que no les quería contar. Bueno, ya luego le preguntaría.

- Dumbledore, a estas alturas todos se habrán enterado de que Snape le a dado la espalda a Voldemort, así que ya no podremos depender de él tanto como antes – comento McGonagall preocupada.

- Si Minerva, soy completamente conciente de ello – convino Dumbledore desde el sitio que ocupaba tras su escritorio.

- ¿Y por que no les dijiste lo que había en el cofre, Albus, ellos aun así confiaron en ti y se arriesgaron sin saber lo que protegían – comento la profesora mirando el hermoso cofre plateado que se encontraba sobre un pedestal de piedra rodeado por un escudo de tenue color púrpura.

- No puedo decirles aun Minerva – respondió mirando el cofre con tristeza – Lo único que por ahora puedo hacer es proteger esto lo mejor que sea posible, pues estoy seguro de que Voldemort hará hasta lo imposible por recobrarlo, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que es su ultima salida... – la profesora miro a Dumbledore con triste preocupación, para después dirigir su mirada al cofre.

- Su presencia en Hogwarts podría representar un peligro para el resto de los habitantes de castillo – comento tras un suspiro.

- Es por eso que en cuanto se presente la oportunidad, lo sacare de aquí y lo ocultare en el único lugar en donde podrá estar seguro hasta que llegue el momento de que sea encontrado, y quizás no pase mucho antes de que ese momento llegue – dijo Dumbledore sin poder evitar sentir tristeza ante el futuro que les esperaba.

- ¿Y que pasara con los espejos? – pregunto Minerva.

- También los moveré al mismo lugar en donde ocultare el cofre, solo así Hogwarts por fin podrá estar exenta de todo este peligro – respondió Dumbledore volviendo a tomar lugar en su asiento tras el escritorio – O por lo menos eso espero –

* * *

**Hola! n.n **

Lamento la tardanza, es que por mi vida y mi cabeza han pasado demaciadas cosas y pues me desconecte por completo de todo esto. Intentare que no vuelva a pasar n.nU

Tambie quiero aprovechar para avisarles que tomare algun tiempo para rectificar los capitulos anteriores, asi que quizas tarde un poco en subir los capitulos siguientes, mas prometo intentar que no pasen mas de 3 meses :P

Gracias a todos los que leen este Finc, y sobre todo a quienes gastan un poco de su preciado tiempo para dejar su opinion, que yo se que hoy dia el tiempo no ajusta para nada; Y descuiden, la mayoria de losmensajes yo los respondo en la seccion de Reviews n.n

Bueno, me despido que aun tengo mucho por hacer n.nU


	23. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23:_ ¿UNA TRAICIÓN?_**

Un mago enfundado en una larga túnica negra y con el rostro cubierto por la capucha, se interno en el oscuro y silencioso corredor hasta llegar a una puerta de gruesa madera donde se detuvo.

- Adelante – concedió una voz fría y aguda desde el otro lado, al tiempo que la puerta se abría permitiéndole el acceso.

Con paso seguro, ingreso a la habitación y se detuvo al llegar frente a una enorme y cómoda silla que le daba la espalda, y en donde se encontraba el mago mas temido de ese entonces. Ahí se hinco con una rodilla al suelo y bajo la mirada en señal de respeto antes de hablar.

- El informante esta muerto – anuncio.

- ¿Y que hay de ese viejo entrometido? – pregunto Voldemort deseoso de saber.

- También esta muerto tal cual ordenaste, Mi Lord – respondió al punto y sin dejar de lado aquel tono respetuoso.

- Perfecto – aprobó Voldemort sin poder ocultar la emoción en su fría voz - ¿Y la Orden? –

- Sin informantes, la Orden no podrá moverse – respondió el mago con cierto orgullo en la voz.

- ¿Y a donde llevaron el cofre? – quiso saber Voldemort.

- El cofre fue llevado a Hogwarts, Mi Lord – se apresuro a responder el mago.

- Así que llevaste mi cofre a Hogwarts – comento Voldemort para si mismo – No creo que seas tan tonto y estoy conciente de que sabes lo que eso significa Albus¿Te das cuenta de que me lo estas poniendo todo demasiado sencillo? –

El mago no dijo nada y tampoco levanto la mirada cuando Voldemort se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la fría habitación. Sabia que ese cofre era lo mas importante de toda la misión que habían llevado acabo hasta ahora, y que su recuperación era en realidad tan importante como encontrar y destruir tanto a Potter como a Dumbledore.

* * *

- ¡Ay! – se quejo Harry hundiendo la cara en la toalla con la que había estado secándose la cara húmeda.

- ¿Qué sucede! – le pregunto inmediatamente Ron acercándose a él.

- Duele... – fue todo lo que Harry murmuro conciente de que Jimmy y Ritchie le observaban expectantes.

Habían estado practicando durante la mañana, aun cuando para el juego que tendrían contra Hufflepuff, faltaba mas de medio mes. La expectación en aquel momento era el juego que tendría lugar aquel sábado entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, mas Harry y el resto del equipo sabían que no estaba de mas ir practicando. Ahora estaban en las duchas terminando de arreglarse para marcharse nuevamente al castillo.

- ¿Tienes el medallón? – le pregunto discretamente Ron.

Harry solo se limito a asentir, sin ser capaz de abrir la boca, ya que si lo hacía, lo primero que soltaría seria una exclamación de dolor.

- ¿Qué rayos miran! – pregunto Ron sumamente molesto ante las miradas que Jimmy y Ritchie le dirigían a Harry, no que fueran miradas de miedo ni mucho menos, mas bien parecían mirarle con preocupación, pero siendo sinceros, desde que Ron se había enterado de lo de Harry, sentía la deliberada necesidad de protegerle de cualquier oportunista, pues desde un inicio lo había visto como su deber, ya que su amigo siempre había sido como un hermano para él, así que no soportaba que ningún otro chico se le quedara mirando por mucho tiempo, mucho menos si éste andaba en ropa interior como en aquel momento.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – se atrevió por fin a preguntar Jimmy.

- Él esta bien Jimmy, solo es jaqueca por andar jugando tanto tiempo bajo el sol – respondió Ron restándole importancia al asunto.

- Eh... Ron, afuera a estado nublado durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos entrenando – comento Ritchie algo inseguro de si hacía bien al decir aquello.

- ¡Vístanse y regresen al castillo! – les ordeno el pelirrojo sin poder ocultar su molestia. Bien, aparentemente no había sido buena idea decirle aquello.

Jimmy termino de ponerse la camiseta y el suéter y salió cargando la túnica y su mochila mientras Ritchie le seguía cargando su suéter, la túnica y su mochila, al tiempo que se abrochaba apresuradamente la camisa, pues ninguno creía conveniente permanecer mas tiempo bajo la furiosa mirada del pelirrojo.

- No debiste hacer eso – le reprocho Harry, aun que en realidad agradecía la preocupación de su amigo.

- No me gustaba como te miraban – se justifico el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos pretendiendo fingirse ofendido.

Harry solo se limito a sonreír levemente mientras se sentaba en la banquita con la toalla aun presionando levemente la cicatriz.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Ron acercándose a él.

- Aun duele... – fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

- ¡Jimmy! – llamo la castaña al verlo salir de las regaderas.

- ¡Hola, Hermione! – saludo éste al acercarse a la chica mientras se ponía la túnica. Ritchie aprovecho el momento para ponerse el suéter y la túnica.

- ¿Y Harry y Ron¿Aun están dentro? – pregunto señalando hacía las regaderas.

- Si, están terminando de cambiarse, aun que a Harry parece dolerle la cabeza y Ron dice que es una jaqueca debido a que estuvo jugando bajo el sol – comento Jimmy sonriendo con malicia. Ritchie no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita traviesa al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Jaqueca¿Sol, pues el día a estado bastante nublado – apunto la chica captando enseguida a lo que Jimmy se refería con lo de "Dolerle la cabeza".

- Es lo mismo que le dijo Ritchie y entonces preferimos salirnos por que temíamos que agarrara la varita y nos lanzara un maleficio – respondió Jimmy sin poder evitar sonreír divertido. Ritchie asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

- Bueno, gracias, iré a ver que sucede – les dijo Hermione a modo de despedida mientras ingresaba a las duchas algo preocupada por Harry.

- Esta bien, adiós – se despidieron ambos mientras tomaban camino hacía el castillo.

Hermione ingreso por la puerta a un pequeño pasillo y se encontró con otras dos puertas, una abierta y la otra cerrada. La que estaba cerrada era la de la ducha de las chicas, y estaba cerrada por que ellas ya se habían marchado, la que estaba abierta era la que conducía a la ducha de los chicos. Se podía ver un pequeño pasillo que doblaba a lo que seguramente seria las duchas, tal como pasaba en las duchas de las chicas.

- ¿Harry, Ron, aun están ahí! – pregunto, aun cuando ya sabia la respuesta.

Se escucho que algunos embases cayeron al suelo antes de que cualquiera de los dos contestara.

- ¡Si, aquí estamos, Hermione! – respondió por fin Ron.

- ¡Jimmy dijo que Harry tenía jaqueca por estar jugando bajo el sol, lo cual me parece extraño por que el día a estado nublado! – comento sonriendo internamente, pues sabia que al escuchar aquello, el pelirrojo enrojecería notablemente.

- ¡Yo estoy bien Hermione, solo a sido un leve dolor! – respondió Harry y enseguida apareció tras doblar al pequeño pasillo.

Hermione permaneció contemplándolo durante algunos segundos antes de hablar. El cabello mojado se le pegaba al cuero cabelludo como muy pocas veces, y algunos de los pequeños mechones le cubrían la frente de manera por demás encantadora, haciéndolo ver aun mas guapo. La camisa tenía los 2 primeros botones desabrochados y estaba desfajada, al igual que la corbata que llevaba aflojada. Hermione sabia que Harry era guapo, al igual que sabia lo que muchos alumnos, tanto hombres como mujeres, pensaban al respecto de su físico, y si no fuera por que ella lo veía como a su hermano menor, sabia que también opinaría igual, pues aun que Harry solía vestir ropa holgada, ya no podía ocultar enteramente aquel cuerpo. Tampoco era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía así, de hecho, a lo largo de aquellos 6 años, incluso lo había visto en boxers tanto a él como a su novio. Sonrió con malicia al imaginarse lo que dirían el resto de sus compañeras si se enteraban de ello, pues era una oportunidad que muchas de ellas anhelaban tener algún día aun que fuera por simple accidente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Harry confuso ante aquélla repentina sonrisita.

- Nada – respondió Hermione llegando hasta él para ayudarle a abrocharse los botones y acomodarse la corbata – Solo pensaba en lo afortunado que es cierto rubio – comento en un murmullo que solo Harry podría haber escuchado.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamo también en un susurro sin poder evitar ponerse repentinamente rojo.

La risita que obtuvo a cambio, le hizo sonrojarse aun mas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ron apareciendo también a la vista de Hermione.

No era menos guapo que Harry, de hecho, Ron tenía lo suyo y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír divertida y maliciosa a la vez, al saberse dueña de ello. Era algunos centímetros mas alto y corpulento de lo que era Harry, lo que al igual que a su amigo, le daba una perfecta ventaja para la posición que jugaba en el Quidditch. También, con el tiempo y los entrenamientos, su cuerpo se había vuelto musculoso, razón por la cual, ya casi nadie le provocaba: Ya no era aquel niñito indefenso y además de músculos, su habilidad en la mágia se había desarrollado notablemente.

- Nada Ron, solo termino de arreglarle la corbata a Harry – comento sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Harry también sonrió, pues imagino lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, y la verdad que no podía culparla, ya que a él también le había pasado con Draco.

- Por cierto Ron – comento Hermione sonriendo con malicia sin poder evitarlo - ¿Sabias que tienes una imaginación muy limitada? –

Harry no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse abiertamente mientras Ron se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

- ¡No se me ocurrió nada mas! – se defendió molesto - ¡Y tu cállate! –

- Lo... Lo siento, Ron – se apresuro a disculparse Harry intentando en vano controlar el repentino ataque de risa.

- Bueno, eso ya no importa¿Y tu como estas, Harry? – pregunto dirigiéndose ahora al moreno.

- Descuida, ya me siento bien – le respondió Harry sonriendo aun – Solo fue una leve punzada –

- ¿Qué estará haciendo Voldemort? – se pregunto Hermione en voz alta.

- Ni idea – respondió Harry dejando por fin de sonreír y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Será mejor que volvamos – comento Ron – Ya mero será hora de cenar y el entrenamiento me abrió el apetito –

- Si, vamos – accedió Harry.

- Esta bien – concedió Hermione y los tres se dirigieron de regreso al castillo.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede, Dumbledore? – pregunto Snape cuando éste le indico que por favor cerrara la puerta después de ingresar.

- Hay algo de lo que debemos estar concientes – comenzó Dumbledore mirando a los presentes en el despacho.

- ¿Sobre que? – pregunto la profesora Sprout con algo de aprensión.

- En estos momentos, en Hogwarts se encuentra algo muy importante para Voldemort – a la mención de aquel nombre, algunos de los presentes se estremecieron, mas Dumbledore les ignoro – Así que lo mas probable es que intente recuperarlo y aprovechar a la vez que Harry también esta aquí –

- ¿Quieres decir que lo mas probable es que Voldemort ataque Hogwarts! – pregunto la profesora Sinistra claramente aterrada ante la idea.

- Así es – confirmo Dumbledore con seria tranquilidad.

- ¡Pero Dumbledore¿Y los estudiantes! – pregunto la profesora McGonagall claramente asustada.

- Es verdad – comentaron varios profesores – Es ponerlos en riesgo –

- ¡Hogwarts podría catalogarse como insegura! – exclamo Madam Pomfrey claramente asustada - ¿No piensas mandarlos a sus casas! –

- Por favor permítanme explicarles – pidió Dumbledore con tranquilidad – Aun no es seguro, pero conociendo a Tom, no esta de mas aumenta un poco la seguridad del castillo mientras ese objeto permanezca en Hogwarts, así que desde ahora, todos nosotros nos encontraremos en continua alerta ante cualquier anormalidad. Algunos de los miembros de la Orden también harán guardia durante ese tiempo, y sobre todo, me gustaría que mantuvieran vigilado a Harry... –

No hubo necesidad de decir mas, todos sabían lo que pasaría desde entonces, y la presión que sobre cada uno de ellos se ejercería desde ese preciso momento. Vaya, como odiaban que Dumbledore se mostrara siempre tan tranquilo al dar ese tipo de noticias.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? – se resigno a preguntar al ver que el rubio no tenía pensado decir nada al respecto.

- Pronto será San Valentín – comento con la mirada aun perdida entre las oscuras paredes del pasillo que recorrían.

- Es verdad – dijo Harry recordándolo repentinamente.

- Espero que no tengas nada que hacer para ese día – volvió a comentar como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Yo no. Hermione y Ron irán a Hogsmeade aprovechando el permiso, pero como sabrás, en éste paseo estaré de mas y no quiero incomodar – señalo sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿Qué haremos tu y yo? – pregunto Draco con cierta melancolía en su voz.

- ¿Sucede algo que no quieras decirme, Draco? – pregunto Harry sin comprender el repentino comportamiento nostálgico de su pareja.

- Es solo que me gustaría estar contigo y poder ir a algún lado a pasear y celebrar el día... – de pronto, Draco se detuvo y miro a Harry, quien hizo otro tanto – Mira, se que este día fue inventado mas que nada para que la gente ganara algo de dinero, pero en verdad me gustaría llevarte a algún lado ese día... – Harry no dijo nada, pues sabia que aun había cosas que el rubio quería decirle, que deseaba sacar – Odio no poder llevarte de paseo, odio no poder tomarte de la mano cuando caminamos, odio que tengamos que estarnos ocultando, odio que el tiempo que pasamos sea tan corto y que tengamos que buscar un lugar para poder vernos, odio que tengamos que encerrarnos en La Sala de Los Menesteres, odio todo eso –

- Draco – dijo por fin Harry acercándose a él y abrazándolo con ternura – Yo no necesito que me lleves a ningún lado, y aun que es verdad que a mi también me frustra que tengamos que estar ocultándonos continuamente o fingiendo que esta relación no existe, en verdad disfruto cuando puedo estar contigo –

- Ahora te entiendo – comento el rubio abrazando a Harry, necesitando sentirlo cercas – Y veras que un día estaremos juntos y nadie podrá decir nada –

- Lo se Draco, lo se – respondió Harry palmeándole la espalda en muestra de apoyo.

- ¿Pero y que haremos con lo de San Valentín? – pregunto Draco separándose por fin de él.

- Ya lo pensaremos – le respondió Harry sonriendo tiernamente.

* * *

- ¡Maldición¿A donde se metió esa estúpida de Pansy, solo espero que no vaya a hacer una estupidez antes de tiempo – murmuro Zabini mientras recorría los pasillos apresuradamente mirando hacía el interior de cada uno de los salones en busca de la chica.

- ¿Hablando solo, Zabini? – pregunto una voz desde un pasillo anexo.

Zabini dirigió su mirada con algo de aprensión a la figura menuda que le observaba sin inmutarse.

- ¿Qué quieres, Weasley? – le pregunto con brusquedad mientras abría la puerta que tenía frente a si.

- No, la pregunta no es que quiero yo, si no que quieres tu – comento Ginny recargándose en la pared a su izquierda sin perder de vista al Slytherin.

- No se a lo que te refieres – dijo Zabini pasándola de largo en dirección a la siguiente puerta.

- Pues pareces algo preocupado por no poder encontrar a Parkinson – apunto comenzando a caminar cercas del chico.

- Soy libre de buscar a quien me plazca y como me plazca – le respondió Zabini comenzando a fastidiarse ante la presencia de Ginny.

- Yo también soy libre de cuidar las espaldas de Harry de serpientes como ustedes que no les importa atacarse entre si mismos para conseguir lo que quieren – comento Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se recargaba de espaldas contra la pared y miraba al suelo fingiendo indiferencia.

Zabini cerro la puerta que acababa de abrir y miro a la chica con recelo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Weasley? – le pregunto por fin comprendiendo claramente la indirecta.

- Solo advertirte – aclaro Ginny mirando a Zabini con un claro brillo de decisión que confundió un poco al chico – Aun que ustedes estén acostumbrados a clavarse la daga por la espalda, los Gryffindor no somos así, nosotros nos protegemos los unos a los otros, sobre todo cuando existe algo mas que el simple sentimiento de amistad... – y al dar un paso en dirección al pasillo por donde había aparecido, se volvió para agregar algo mas – Y la próxima vez asegúrate de que la puerta esta bien cerrada cuando pretendas hablar de cosas importantes, si no quieres que la gente se entere – Zabini la miro asombrado mientras Ginny se alejaba con toda tranquilidad, conciente de que lo que había dicho causaría un momento de confusión en Zabini como para evitar que lanzara algún conjuro. Y si se equivocaba, igual estaba preparada.

Cuando la hubo perdido de vista, Zabini maldijo y salió corriendo en busca de Pansy, comprendiendo que a esas alturas ya no podían usar el filtro si no querían tener problemas tanto con Harry como con Draco, o peor aun con Dumbledore, aun que a su parecer, lo mas peligroso era tener problemas con los dos primeros, ya que Dumbledore era tan bueno, que a lo mas que llegaría seria a expulsarlos o reprenderlos, sin embargo, sabia que Harry y Draco tenían un nivel de mágia bastante elevado, sobre todo el primero, y no pasaba inadvertido el hecho de que un Malfoy resentido y molesto no significaba nada bueno.

* * *

- Solo que pensé que tendrías sed – dijo Pansy a modo de justificación.

- Pues te equivocaste – le respondió Draco dando media vuelta dispuesto a subir a su habitación.

- Como quieras, igual y eso me pasa por ser acomedida – bufó la chica mostrándose seriamente ofendida mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso sin despegar la mirada del rubio.

- Ese es el problema Pansy, los Slytherin no suelen ser acomedidos si no le sacan provecho a lo que hacen, y creo que tu tramas algo, pero escucha bien: Si me entero que es, y no me gusta, haré que te arrepientas – y sin decir mas, se alejo rumbo a las escaleras de las habitaciones.

Pansy solo se limito a observarle con diversión.

- Es verdad Drakito – comento para si misma sonriendo con malicia – Nosotros siempre hacemos las cosas con un objetivo, siempre intentando sacar el mayor provecho, pero también debes recordar algo: No somos estúpidos – y sin mas, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y salió de la sala común sin poder evitar sonreír divertida.

* * *

Draco cerro la puerta al ingresar al cuarto vació en aquel momento, lo cual era comprensible tomando en cuenta que aun faltaba mas de media hora para que diera el toque de queda.

- Es una idiota – comento Draco para si mismo mientras se dirigía a la mesita de noche junto a su cama para servirse un poco de agua de la jarra que había ahí. La verdad es que cuando Pansy le ofreció el agua, sintió cierta desconfianza, aun cuando por alguna razón, ésta había acertado en lo que en aquellos momentos se le antojaba al rubio.

Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que había hecho bien en no aceptar el vaso que Pansy le ofrecía, de hecho, en Slytherin todos sabían que nadie aceptaba nada, ya que nunca sabias si lo que comías podía estar encantado o algo por el estilo, sobre todo conociéndose entre si.

Sin pensar mas en eso, bebió el agua, claro que no sin antes asegurarme de que esta se encontraba en un estado visiblemente aceptable. En Slytherin, tener precauciones nunca estaba de mas, y era algo que con el tiempo aprendías y valorabas, claro, si valorabas en algo tu vida.

Fue algo extraño y sucedió tan pronto, que no le dio tiempo de analizarlo como era debido. Al primer segundo, todos sus sentidos parecieron quedar aturdidos, y al siguiente, ya estaba bien, o esa era la impresión que daba por fuera, pues por dentro, algo había cambiado, había algo mas, aun que no podía ubicar con exactitud lo que era.

- _"Esto esta mal"_ – le dijo aquella voz en su interior, aun que en ese momento la escucho mucho mas lejana que en cualquier otro momento.

- Pansy – se sobresalto al decir aquello, pero no solo por el hecho de haber mencionado el nombre de la chica, si no por como lo había hecho, como si la necesitara, como si hubiera afecto de por medio...

Pronto, sintió el pecho arderle y oprimírsele en una extraña sensación que era imposible de resistir. Debía buscar a Pansy, era urgente verla, era urgente tenerla a su lado, si no la veía, si no la abrazaba o besaba, simplemente sentía que moriría.

Sin perder tiempo, salió de la habitación buscando a la chica como un loco.

* * *

- ¿Ron? –

- ¿Si, Harry? – pregunto el pelirrojo sin detenerse.

- Recuérdame por que demonios estamos dando este "Paseo" – inquirió el moreno arrebujándose en la túnica pues aun en febrero, la noche resultaba bastante fría.

- Solo es para bajar la comida Harry – respondió Ron sin darle gran importancia.

- Pues si no comieras tanto no tendrías que andar dando estos paseos – le reprocho Harry.

- Bueno, es que la comida en verdad esta buena – se defendió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry solo se limito a negar con la cabeza resignado.

* * *

- ¡Pansy! – sin volverse, la chica se detuvo sonriendo triunfante al oírse llamar de aquélla forma tan desesperada por el rubio príncipe de las serpientes.

Tomo aire y revistió aquélla mueca antes de volverse para ver al rubio.

- ¿Qué sucede, Drakito? – pregunto con meloso interés.

- Yo... – Draco se detuvo al estar a dos pasos de distancia de la chica, sin saber que decir, solo sintiendo unas enormes e incontrolables ganas de besarla.

- _"¡Draco Malfoy esto esta mal!"_ – volvió a gritar aquélla voz, pero por alguna razón no podía o simplemente no quería hacerle caso... Imposible saberlo.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho por que lo hacía, rompió la distancia que les separaba y tras abrazar a Pansy por la cintura, junto su boca a la de ella en un desenfrenado beso que la chica no tardo en responder con la misma fogosidad que el rubio mostraba.

* * *

- Yo solo preguntaba – se justifico el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros avergonzado.

- Esta bien Ron, la curiosidad nunca a sido un pecado, pero si no la controlas, tiende a ser la perdición de la gente – respondió Harry sonriendo tranquilo mientras recordaba cuando Dumbledore le había dicho algo parecido.

Estaban apunto de dar la vuelta hacía uno de los pasillos anexos, cuando escucharon un gemido, y no un gemido de miedo o dolor, si no de placer.

Ambos se detuvieron al instante y se miraron asombrados. Sin decir nada y procurando no hacer ruido, Ron se dirigió al inicio del pasillo anexo y asomo con sumo cuidado la cabeza.

- ¡Ron! – le espetó Harry aun en voz baja, pero claramente incomodo al escuchar un segundo gemido de mero placer - ¡No es correcto espiar a la gente, deberíamos regresar! –

- Si, creo que si – accedió Ron regresando a donde estaba Harry con un claro gesto de consternación pero sin alzar la voz ni un ápice – de todas formas no es agradable ver al hurón agasajándose con esa ponzoñosa de Parkinson – agrego poniendo una cara de claro asco.

Durante algunos segundos, el cerebro de Harry tardo en procesar la información que su amigo acababa de darle, y aun así, tuvo que acercarse para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien, y sobre todo, de que era en realidad de "Su" Draco del que hablaban. Cuando asomo la cabeza, no estaba muy seguro de si quería ver lo que de seguro estaba sucediendo, pero quería comprobar por si mismo si lo que Ron había dicho era verdad, al final el pelirrojo no tenía por que mentir respecto a eso¿Cierto?

Al asomarse, sintió el alma caerle a los pies: Draco tenía a Pansy acorralada contra la pared y fuertemente ceñida por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro le acariciaba el muslo a la altura de la falda; Su boca se movía con desesperación por el cuello de la Slytherin besando y mordiendo con gran pasión cada espacio visible. Pansy solo se limitaba a acariciar el cabello del rubio y la espalda por debajo de la túnica, aun que Harry no sabia a ciencia cierta si solo bajo la túnica o bajo el resto de la ropa.

Pronto, una incontenible furia comenzó a crecer en su interior junto con la sensación de traición y dolor que ver aquello le provocaba.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – le pregunto Ron sin alzar demasiado la voz pero acercándose a él con algo de alarma al sentir la mágia de éste crecer repentinamente.

Sin prestarle atención a Ron, saco la varita de su túnica y apunto hacía donde se encontraba la pareja, dispuesto a descargar algo de la furia que ahora sentía arremolinarse en su interior de manera realmente dolorosa.

- ¡No Harry...! – pero la advertencia de parte del pelirrojo llego tarde, y aun que Ron no le escucho pronunciar conjuro alguno, pues sabia que Harry ya no necesitaba hacerlo, vio el rayo de luz azulada abandonar la varita y dirigirse hacía la pareja contra la que se estrello en un rugido ensordecedor y una luz segadora.

Durante algunos segundos, Ron fue incapaz de abrir los ojo, y cuando lo logro, le tomo algunos segundos mas poder enfocar la vista. Del pasillo anexo salía una gran cantidad de humo, aparentemente proveniente de algún derrumbe, lo que le provoco un miedo terrible a que Harry hubiera hecho algo de lo que en un futuro pudiera arrepentirse. Con la mirada busco al moreno, a quien encontró cuando el humo se hubo disipado un poco.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste! – le pregunto al acercarse, pero la furia y el dolor que aquellos ojos verdes reflejaban, lo dejo sin habla. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera con Dumbledore, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Cuando Harry levanto nuevamente la varita, Ron se apresuro a apresarlo entre sus fuertes brazos para evitar que dirigiera un nuevo conjuro, olvidándose por completo de que cuando Harry se enfurecía o perdía el control de su mágia elevándola considerablemente, era capaz de usarla sin necesidad de una varita.

- ¡Contrólate, Harry! – le pidió comenzando a asustarse.

- ¡Es... Es un miserable! – exclamo Harry a su ves apretando fuertemente los dientes mientras miraba con implacable furia hacía donde se encontraba Draco.

De reojo, Ron comprobó con cierto alivio que ambos Slytherin se encontraban inconscientes pero sin daños aparentes, ya que el conjuro había golpeado unos metros mas lejos y la explosión producida era lo que los había lanzad algo lejos dejándolos inconscientes, aun que no estaba seguro de si aquel fallo había sido ocasionado intencionalmente por Harry.

- ¡Por favor Harry, tranquilízate! – le volvió a pedir al sentir la mágia del moreno elevarse un poco mas cada instante.

- ¡NO¡ES UN IDIOTA, UN MALDITO IDIOTA! – grito Harry sin dejar de forcejear contra el pelirrojo, quién no terminaba de comprender lo que su amigo decía ni por que lo decía.

- ¡Tranquilo Harry, es el hurón¿Por qué te pones...! – pero no hubo necesidad de terminar la pregunta, por que su cerebro ya había formulado la respuesta.

Asombrado, miro de nuevo a Harry y enseguida a Draco, sin poder dar crédito a lo que su cerebro había descifrado, por que simple y sencillamente era imposible¿Verdad, él y Harry se odiaban, no podía ser que ambos fueran...

- ¿Qué a sucedido! – la preocupada voz de la profesora McGonagall que se acercaba apresuradamente hacía ellos, le obligo a salir de sus cavilaciones y darse cuenta de que la mágia de Harry estaba provocando que el lugar temblara amenazando con destruirse.

Detrás de ella, pudo ver que el profesor Snape, el profesor Dumbledore y Remus se acercaban apresuradamente.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamo la profesora una vez que se fijo en el pasillo frente al que ambos chicos se encontraban, claro que Ron aun seguía batallando con Harry para evitar que se echara encima de Draco o Pansy - ¿Cómo paso semejante cosa! –

- ¡Draco! – exclamo Snape y corrió hacía su ahijado, prometiéndose que si Potter le había hecho daño, pagaría por ello.

La profesora McGonagall saco su varita y apunto con ella a Harry, dispuesta a pronunciar el conjuro Adormecedor. Por su parte, Harry había hecho caso omiso de la presencia de los adultos; Su vista seguía fija en Draco y después pasaba a Pansy mientras continuaba forcejeando con Ron y liberando gradualmente su mágia, al tiempo que la elevaba cada vez un poco mas.

- No será necesario, Minerva – le dijo Dumbledore tras ver la escena frente a si.

- Pero Dumbledore¡Harry esta fuera de control! – protesto la profesora confusa y preocupada.

- Harry no ha perdido el control de su mágia Minerva, es perfectamente capaz de controlarla, solo la esta expulsando por que esta sumamente molesto y no puede contenerla dentro de si – explico Dumbledore sacando su varita y apuntando hacía Harry.

Ron apretó los dientes asustado.

- _Desmaius_ – murmuro Dumbledore y de inmediato, Harry se desvaneció en los brazos de Ron, quien lo sujetó firmemente.

Remus no tardo en acercarse a Ron y tomar a Harry en sus brazos dispuesto a ser él quien lo llevase.

- ¡Ese pequeño cretino tiene que pagar por esto! – exclamo Snape furioso, mientras cargaba a Draco dispuesto a llevarlo a la enfermería.

- Tranquilízate Severus – intervino Dumbledore con su acostumbrada calma, cosa que irrito aun mas al profesor de pociones – Al parecer hay una muy buena explicación para todo esto¿No es así, señor Weasley? – todas las miradas se posaron en Ron, quien solo trago saliva asustado, ya que ni él mismo llegaba a comprender por completo lo que había sucedido ahí.

Por si las dudas, Remus le dio la espalda a Snape, dispuesto a proteger a Harry. La profesora McGonagall conjuro una camilla flotante para Pansy y así, todos se dirigieron a la enfermería. Quizás, el mas nervioso de todos ahí era Ron, que aun no terminaba o no quería terminar de comprender lo sucedido.

* * *

**_¡Yey!_**

**_¡Soy feliz, por fin termine este capitulo! n.n Espero que les guste, por que a mi si :P_**

**_Gracias por leer y por su paciencia n.n_**


	24. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24:_ POR QUE JAMÁS ESTAS SOLO_**

Apenas y podía ver en donde ponía el pie para no caer, pero Hermione le había advertido que no usara la varita para proveerse de luz o el resplandor de esta le advertiría a Harry que alguien se acercaba, dándole el tiempo suficiente para ocultarse antes de que ellos lograran encontrarle; También le había advertido ir en silencio para que de igual manera Harry no se percatara de que lo andaban buscando.

Suspiro mientras miraba el cielo plagado de miles de estrellas, pero sin rastro alguno de la hermosa luna, la cual le hubiera gustado mucho que saliera para alumbrarle el oscuro sendero que seguía hacía el campo de Quidditch.

- El problema es, que no se que demonios decirle cuando lo vea – se dijo a si mismo, recordando los últimos acontecimientos de aquella singular noche.

**Flash Back**

Desde que habían llegado a la enfermería, él había hecho hasta lo imposible por permanecer afuera, ya que aun no se sentía ni por mucho seguro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por que sabia de las preferencias de Harry y con respecto a ello no tenía ningún problema, no dejaba de quererlo, pero lo que no terminaba de creer, era la posibilidad de que durante todo aquel tiempo, su mejor amigo se hubiera estado refiriendo a esa asquerosa serpiente mientras le hablaba de su novio, eso era imposible, Malfoy y Harry se odiaban, no podían ser pareja¿Verdad que no, ahí debía de haber un malentendido y cuando Harry despertara le explicaría todo tal cual era.

- _"Sabes que no es verdad" _– le dijo aquella vocecita en el interior de su cabeza, mas Ron decidió ignorarla, todo era un mal entendido y punto – _"¿Entonces por que Harry se puso así?"_ – volvió a preguntarle la vocecita y Ron no pudo evitar molestarse al percatarse de que parecía tener la razón. Bueno, en todo caso, quizás Harry solo quería divertirse un poco atacando a las dos serpientes – _"Como te gusta engañarte"_ – volvió a decirle aquella voz.

- ¡Basta! – exclamo sin poder evitar alzar su propia voz, pero es que aquélla vocecilla le empezaba a volver loco, o quizás era que le calaba saber que tenía mayor razón que él.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ron? – le pregunto una voz familiar, y cuando se volvió, vio que Hermione había llegado y parecía preocupada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? – le pregunto un tanto confuso.

- La profesora McGonagall me dijo que había sucedido un incidente que involucraba a Harry... – le comento la castaña sin poder evitar mostrarse preocupada y nerviosa - ¿Y bien¿Qué sucedió? – pero Ron no dijo nada, solo se limito a contemplarla recordando que la chica le había dicho que conocía al novio de su amigo.

- ¿Quién es el novio de Harry? – le pregunto decidido a salir de una vez por todas de aquélla duda. La pregunta pareció caerle de sorpresa a Hermione, quien le miro indecisa.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – cuestiono.

- El incidente no solo involucro a Harry, involucro también a algunas serpientes, para ser mas especifico, a Parkinson y a Malfoy, y ahora tengo dudas, así que te agradecería que me las respondieras – apuntó Ron totalmente serio, lo que le indico a la chica que la cosa iba en serio y que el pelirrojo se sentía lo suficientemente confuso al respecto como para tomar las cosas con seriedad y preguntar hasta que sus dudas quedasen respondidas.

Sopeso la posibilidad de no decirle de momento nada, pero si no lo hacía, Ron era capaz de preguntarle a Harry, y si el incidente había tenido que ver con la presencia de Pansy, quizás Harry no estaría de humor, y sobre todo, quizás necesitaría la presencia y apoyo de sus dos mejores amigos.

- Harry nos necesita – le fijo por fin – Y Malfoy es su novio – esta vez Ron no se desmayo, pero permaneció varios minutos en aparente shock.

- Malfoy... Draco Malfoy es... Es el novio de Harry... – dijo por fin después de algunos minutos, aun que aun parecía algo consternado pese a que ya imaginaba que esa seria la respuesta.

- Y recuerda que prometiste que no importara quien fuera la pareja de Harry, mientras le hiciera feliz, tu lo apoyarías – le recordó Hermione mirándolo con tanta severidad, que Ron fue conciente de que si en ese mismo momento hubiera dicho algo negativo al respecto, aquella bruja lo descuartizaría de la manera mas cruel y dolorosa.

- Soy conciente de ello Hermione, pero también soy conciente de que esa estúpida serpiente estaba agasajándose de lo lindo con Parkinson – le respondió el pelirrojo apretando fuertemente sus puños, prometiéndose que en cuanto ese maldito rubio despertara, él lo volvería a dejar inconsciente a puros golpes.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se llevo la mano derecha a la barbilla en un gesto puramente pensativo.

- Estuvo bien lo que Harry hizo – declaro Ron sin molestarse en ocultar el coraje que sentía – De hecho, me arrepiento por haber intentado detenerlo –

- Pero no parece tener lógica – comento Hermione aun pensativa.

- ¿Lógica¡Hermione, ese imbécil le hizo daño a Harry! – exclamo Ron enfurecido, sintiendo que si no se controlaba, entraría a la enfermería y lo golpearía sin importarle la presencia de los profesores.

- Pero Ron, para ti es fácil decirlo por que te estas dejando llevar por el odio que siempre le has tenido. Tu no sabes como era él con Harry: En verdad se mostraba preocupado y al pendiente de todo lo que pasara en su vida – intervino Hermione, negándose a creer que el amor que había visto reflejado en aquellos fríos ojos grises ante el simple hecho de hablar de Harry, hubiese sido una simple broma. Ella casi habría podido jurar que Draco daría su vida a cambio de la de Harry.

- Pues quizás simplemente lo fingió, es algo que él sabe hacer perfectamente – comento Ron con acidez.

- Creo que antes de dar un veredicto final, debemos escuchar por boca del mismo Malfoy, que demonios fue lo que paso – opino Hermione decidida en que eso seria lo mejor.

- Tu le preguntaras mientras yo lo golpeo – comento Ron sonriendo satisfecho mientras golpeaba su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

- No Ron, nadie golpeara a nadie hasta no saber que diablos sucedió – objetó Hermione mirándole severa.

- Pero Hermione... –

- ¡Descubriremos que fue lo que sucedió! – le interrumpió Hermione, mas no fue eso lo que hizo callar al pelirrojo, si no la expresión de decidida severidad que su novia portaba al tiempo que sujetaba fuertemente su varita – Y si Malfoy es en verdad culpable, yo misma me encargare de destrozarle su linda carita – bien, ante eso ultimo, Ron prefirió no decir nada mas.

Tras unos segundos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Remus se asomo.

- ¡Oh, Hermione, supongo que Ron ya te contó mas o menos lo que sucedió¿No? – le pregunto dirigiéndose hacía ellos.

- Así es – respondió Hermione de inmediato - ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry? –

- Pues como se encontraba un tanto alterado, tuvimos que dejarlo inconsciente y aun no despierta – respondió Remus un tanto angustiado y claramente nervioso – Pero díganme que fue lo que sucedió, nosotros llegamos cuando Malfoy y Parkinson se encontraban inconscientes y Harry fuera de control – ambos chicos se miraron, pero como era lógico, fue Hermione la que respondió.

- Por lo que me contó Ron, pudo haber sido por celos – respondió, y no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al percatarse de que estaba hablando de una parte intima de la vida de su mejor amigo: Sus sentimientos.

- ¿Celos? – repitió Remus recordando la escena que había visto cuando había llegado. Ahora todo parecía tener mayor sentido, no que antes no lo hubiera tenido.

- Ron me comento que él y Harry se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos en donde encontraron a Malfoy besándose con Parkinson – intento explicarle Hermione, pero sentía que a cada palabra, la imagen se formaba mas claramente en su mente y un coraje inexplicable se creaba en su interior. Quizás mucho de ello se debía a que se ponía en el papel de su amigo y sabia que si Ron le hacía algo parecido, ella se sentiría devastada, pues aun que no lo pareciera, ella quería muchísimo a Ron, tal vez demasiado.

- ¿Están seguros? – pregunto Remus intentando buscarle alguna otra explicación a todo aquello.

- Yo mismo los vi Remus – intervino entonces Ron, aun claramente molesto – ¡Ese maldito estaba agasajándose con Parkinson en mitad del pasillo y sin pudor alguno! – ante aquello, tanto Remus como Hermione le miraron asombrados, tanto por el coraje que mostraba, como por la forma en que había explicado lo sucedido.

- Supongo que tendremos que hablar con Harry primero – opino Remus.

- Lo mismo pensé yo – le aseguro Hermione.

- ¿Y hablaremos con Harry delante de todos? – pregunto Ron claramente incomodo.

- No, por supuesto que no – se apresuro a responder Remus – Primero hablare yo con él, después les explicare a Dumbledore y Snape lo sucedido y ya ellos decidirán si hablan con Harry personalmente – Ron suspiro aliviado, mas otra duda le atrapo el pensamiento.

- ¿Y tendré que explicar lo que sucedió en el pasillo, frente a todos? - volvió a preguntar ahora sumamente aterrado ante la idea de hablar de algo así frente a tanta gente.

- Ron, no son muchos, solo son la profesora McGonagall, que es la Jefa de su Casa, el profesor Snape, que es el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, y Dumbledore, que es el director – le respondió Remus sonriendo levemente al notar el nerviosismo del pelirrojo – Pero descuida, no será necesario que tu les expliques nada, con lo que me acabas de contar y con lo que me diga Harry, bastara para que yo les pueda explicar a los demás lo sucedido – le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

- Gracias – se apresuro a decir Ron, pues aquello si que le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba despierto, de hecho llevaba algún rato así, pero se había negado a abrir los ojos o hacer algún movimiento que delatara su estado de conciencia por que sabia que no estaba solo; Podía sentir la presencia mágia de 4 personas con las que en aquellos momentos no deseaba entablar conversación alguna, de hecho, no existía en ese momento ser alguno con el que él deseara hablar, se sentía dolido, dolido y traicionado por una persona a quien no solo quería, si no que amaba, y ahora solo podía sentir un vació inexplicable posarse en su pecho junto con la aplastante sensación de dolor.

Las imágenes aparecieron en su mente sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, al igual que su nivel mágico se elevo considerablemente atrayendo la segura atención de los 3 magos y la bruja, quienes a juzgar por los apresurados pasos que cada vez se escuchaban mas cercanos, debían de haber llegado hasta la cama que ocupaba en la enfermería, por que sabia que se encontraba en la enfermería, aun cuando no había abierto los ojos.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – pregunto la voz de la profesora McGonagall claramente preocupada.

Sin perder el tiempo, Harry se apresuro a cerrar su mente y estabilizar nuevamente sus niveles mágicos, pero aquello parecía imposible, aquel dolor le aplastaba el alma y el corazón, destrozando la poca estabilidad emocional que en aquel corto periodo había alcanzado.

- Lo mas seguro – respondió la voz de Remus al tiempo que una cálida mano se posaba en su frente con ternura. No le cabía duda alguna de que aquélla era la mano de Remus.

Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a aquella realidad que deseaba desesperadamente evitar a cualquier costo, por que el dolor que sentía ante la sola idea de que Draco hubiera jugado con él... No, no podía soportarlo, prefería seguir con los ojos cerrados por toda la eternidad antes que aceptar o enfrentar algo como aquello. Un nudo se formo en su garganta de manera dolorosa mientras los ojos le escocían tras los parpados cerrados.

- _"Quizás solo fue un malentendido"_ – le dijo aquélla vocecilla en su interior, y en verdad quiso creerle, en verdad deseaba, no, anhelaba creer que Draco era inocente, pero bien decían: _"Las imágenes valen mas que mil palabras"_.

Se maldijo a si mismo cuando noto las enormes ganas de llorar que sentía, y la poca resistencia que podía poner ante aquello, pues la mayoría de aquélla resistencia la estaba usando en negarse a sucumbir ante aquel mar de dolorosas emociones. No le daría el gusto ni a Draco ni a nadie de verlo derrotado, humillado y dolido, tal como ahora se sentía.

- ¿Cuánto mas permanecerán inconcientes? – escucho a la profesora McGonagall preguntar.

- Harry despertara de un momento a otro – respondió Dumbledore con su usual tono tranquilo – Pero la verdad es que no se que tanto tarden en despertar el señor Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson – a la mención de aquellos nombres, una nueva ola de dolor y odio afloro en su pecho sintiendo que todas aquellas emociones comenzaban a salirse de su control, y se maldijo por ello – La mágia que Harry expulso, esta interfiriendo para que la mágia y la medicina de Madam Pomfrey pueda despertarlos –

- Me alegra saber que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson no sufrieron heridas graves y que pese a todo, la mágia del señor Potter no impide que Madam Pomfrey pueda curarles – comento la profesora McGonagall claramente incomoda.

- Y yo espero que el señor Potter reciba su castigo por lo sucedido – asevero Snape.

- Descuida Severus, tanto Harry como el señor Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson tendrán sus respectivos castigos – aseguro Dumbledore, mas a Harry le tenía sin cuidado el castigo que fuera a recibir por usar sus poderes de aquella manera, lo único que por el momento ocupaba su mente, era todo el dolor y furia que sentía hacía Draco y hacía si mismo por ser tan estúpido y haber creído en las palabras y caricias de aquélla serpiente.

- _"Pero muy en el fondo sabes que pese a todo le amas"_ – comento aquélla vocecita y Harry la odio por siempre ser tan certera en cuanto a sus sentimientos, por que darse cuenta de que lo amaba, no le facilitaría el alejarse de él. Suspiro y se obligo a abrir los ojos, comprendiendo que el retrazar lo que sucedería, no haría que le doliera menos; Muy despacio fue abriendo los ojos, deseando con mayor fuerza que Voldemort le hubiera matado cuando le lanzo aquélla maldición que solo lo convirtió en una "Leyenda Viviente".

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Remus, quien al parecer no se había apartado de su lado desde que su nivel mágico se había elevado tan drásticamente.

Pronto, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y el profesor Dumbledore llegaron a su lado.

- Harry, dime¿Cómo te sientes? – se apresuro a preguntarle Remus, y de buena gana Harry hubiera dicho que mal, si no fuera por que el Jefe de la Casa de las serpientes se encontraba presente.

- No lo se – decidió responder en su lugar.

- Harry¿Recuerdas lo que paso? – le pregunto el profesor Dumbledore con seriedad, pero ya Harry se sentía lo suficientemente mal, como para reparar en ello y tomarlo en cuenta. Lo único que podía tener en cuenta, era lo sucedido y lo que aquello le provocaba.

Solo se limito a asentir, y sin saber por que lo hacía, paseo su verde mirada cristalina por la enfermería hasta detenerse en donde se encontraba recostado el rubio príncipe de Slytherin. Nuevamente sintió como el dolor le oprimía el pecho dolorosamente al tiempo que la furia comenzaba a extenderse dentro de si como un veneno.

- Tu mágia esta interfiriendo y no le permite a Madam Pomfrey despertarlos – comento Dumbledore, y Harry no paso por alto a lo que el profesor se refería al decirle aquello, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo se limito a apartar la mirada y contemplar las blancas sabanas mientras luchaba por impedir que las lagrimas salieran.

- ¡Potter, retira tu mágia de mi ahijado en este mismo momento! – bramo Snape colérico, pero Harry ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo, simplemente se limito a seguir con la mirada fija en las blancas sabanas, intentando controlar sus emociones y su mágia, intentando que el dolor no lo hundiera en aquel abismo, por que ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para salir, y si era sincero consigo mismo, no deseaba salir, prefería mil veces quedarse ahí, donde ya nadie mas pudiera lastimarle.

- No es bueno alterarnos, Severus – le recomendó Dumbledore con aquel tono tranquilo que solía usar, pero el profesor de pociones no paso por alto aquel brillo en los azules ojos del director, que eran una sutil advertencia que ninguno de los demás profesores advirtió.

- Harry, necesitamos que retires el conjuro que les echaste para poder despertarlos y saber lo que paso – le dijo la profesora con un tono que trataba de ser neutro.

- No – respondo Harry negándose interiormente a tener que escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que decir al respecto; Simplemente no soportaría confrontarlo en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Y por que no? – le pregunto Snape intentando mostrarse paciente, cosa en la que fracaso estrepitosamente y su voz simplemente salió forzada.

- Por que no quiero – le respondió mirándolo con fría indiferencia, mas no fue eso lo que asombro al profesor o al resto de los presentes, si no la falta de brillo en las verdes pupilas, aquel vació que le helo la sangre a Remus.

- Tranquilízate, Harry – le pidió la profesora McGonagall algo nerviosa.

- ¡Dejen de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! – bramo Harry sin poder ni querer contenerse, sintiendo que el dolor por fin había llegado a un nivel donde se volvía insoportable y donde él ya no era capaz de seguir conteniéndolo, por que le dañaba, le dañaba y le destrozaba sin piedad.

- No te decimos lo que tienes que hacer Harry – se apresuro a decirle Dumbledore con tono condescendiente – Solo lo que es mejor para ti –

- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! – exclamo con furia, y pronto, los presentes pudieron sentir como el poder de Harry comenzaba a desbordarse haciendo temblar los objetos que se encontraban en el interior de la enfermería - ¡DEJEN DE METERSE EN MI VIDA, DÉJENME SOLO, NO QUIERO VERLOS, NO QUIERO A NADIE CERCAS DE MI! – y ante el asombro de todos, con un "Plop", Harry desapareció.

Durante algunos segundos nadie fue capaz de decir nada, pues nadie fue capaz de comprender lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Uso la desaparición? – pregunto por fin la profesora McGonagall sin poder dar crédito a lo que pensaba.

- Así es – confirmo Dumbledore suspirando resignado mientras daba medie vuelta dispuesto a salir de la enfermería.

- ¿Pero como! – le atajó la profesora al verlo que sin mas se marchaba - ¡Nadie puede desaparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts! –

- Minerva, Harry no se desapareció de los terrenos de Hogwarts – le aclaro Dumbledore tranquilamente, pero sin volverse – No existe conjuro alguno capaz de lograr que un mago salga o entre en el perímetro que cubre una barrera anti-desaparición, pero si hay conjuros para que dentro de la misma barrera, un mago pueda transportarse de un lugar a otro, mas ese tipo de conjuros necesitan de gran cantidad mágica y habilidad, cosa que sabemos que nuestro joven mago posee, así que les puedo apostar un caramelo de limón a que Harry aun se encuentra dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero quizás bien oculto para evitar que lo molestemos – y sin decir mas, se alejo hacía la puerta dejando a los 3 profesores asombrados ante aquélla explicación

- ¿Qué pasara con Draco y Parkinson! – se apresuro a preguntar el profesor de pociones cuando Dumbledore abría las puertas de la enfermería.

- Tenemos que esperar a que Harry este mas tranquilo, pues solo él puede retirar ese conjuro – respondo y salió cerrando las puertas de la enfermería tras él.

**End Flash Back**

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore había salido, les había explicado todo lo sucedido y les había encargado que le buscaran y se aseguraran de que estuviera bien, cosa que ambos hicieron al instante, pero aun no lo encontraban y hacía ya algunas horas que habían salido a buscarlo.

- ¿En donde estas, amigo? – se pregunto el pelirrojo, y aun que todavía no podía creer que Harry hubiera estado o estuviera enamorado de esa serpiente, sabia que lo quería lo suficiente como para dejar aquel detalle de lado, pues comprendía que Harry los necesitaría en aquel momento mas que nunca, y era su deber estar ahí para ayudarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Los chicos lo han estado buscando por mas de 3 horas – comento McGonagall preocupada.

- No desesperes Minerva, veras como lo encontraran en cualquier momento – respondió Dumbledore observando desde la ventana de su despacho, el oscuro cielo sobre Hogwarts.

- ¿No seria mejor que nosotros también fuéramos a buscarlo? – pregunto Remus tentativamente.

- No, será mejor que sus amigos sean quienes hablen con él y lo convenzan de regresar al castillo – objetó Dumbledore con tranquilidad mientras dirigía su mirada hacía donde se suponía que se encontraba el campo de Quidditch dentro de aquella oscuridad casi total – Además, para estos momentos ya debe de estar un poco mas calmado que en la tarde –

- ¿Un poco? – bufó Snape irónico.

- Bueno, no puedes esperar que este bien después de lo que le hizo el joven Malfoy – comento el mago de barba blanca con tranquilidad.

- ¡Aquí debe haber gato encerrado! – estallo por fin Snape levantándose de la cómoda silla en la que esperaba con impaciencia - ¡Alguien debió de haber embrujado a Draco, él jamás seria capaz de tal infidelidad, él...! – mas de pronto se detuvo, justo a tiempo de decir: "Él ama a Potter", sabiendo que si lo decía, aun cuando no era una mentira, Draco lo odiaría por andar ventilando sus sentimientos mas íntimos frente a gente que no le era de su confianza.

Dumbledore se limito a sonreír levemente.

- Esperemos – dijo, como si aquello zanjara la discusión.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pese a la oscuridad, pudo ver la silueta de alguien sentado a mitad de las tribunas, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quien era, la verdad es que solo con verle el desordenado cabello, cualquiera sabría que se trataba de Harry Potter.

Con paso lento se acerco, no quería espantarlo ni mucho menos, pero a medida que lo hacía, sus nervios aumentaban¿Qué se supone que le diría, él mismo no lograba terminar de comprender y aceptar toda la información que le había sido revelada unas horas antes, y en la que había estado pensando desde entonces.

- Déjame solo – le atajó la voz de Harry, y no tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para saber que aquellos matices en la voz extrañamente grave, se debían a todo el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos, y al gran esfuerzo que hacía por fingir que se encontraba bien. Odió por ello al rubio.

- Hay veces que no es tan bueno estar solo – comento acercándose con paso lento. La verdad es que le había sorprendido que el pelinegro le hubiera descubierto si se había acercado con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, mas pronto recordó algo que Hermione había pasado por alto: La capacidad que Harry tenía de poder sentir las presencias mágicas y reconocerlas si ya había estado en contacto con ellas anteriormente.

- Tu menos que nadie sabe de eso – protesto Harry ácidamente, sin importarle si con aquel comentario lastimaba a su amigo, pues en aquel momento no le interesaba nada, el dolor y la desazón lo tenían demasiado aturdido.

Ron se removió incomodo, la verdad que la que servia para eso era Hermione, no él, él perdía la paciencia demasiado rápido, era impulsivo y se dejaba guiar por lo que sentía, por eso solía tener problemas incluso con sus amigos.

- No se mucho de eso Harry – concedió llegando hasta su lado, cavilando la posibilidad de sentarse sin ser corrido – Pero lo que si se, es que cuando algo nos duele demasiado, lo que menos queremos es estar solos, pero tampoco aceptamos la cercanía de los demás por miedo a parecer débiles frente a ellos, por miedo a que ellos también nos lastimen, por miedo a que no puedan comprendernos, por eso nos alejamos de quienes nos rodean, de quienes solo quieren ayudarnos. No lo negare, tengo demasiadas preguntas que me gustaría que respondieras, pero se que no es el momento, y por eso no las haré, esperare, y si cuando las haga, aun no quieres contestarlas, seguiré esperando hasta que te sientas listo, y mientras ese momento llega, haré lo que la gente que se aprecia entre si debe hacer: Estaré aquí contigo, apoyándote mudamente, solo haciéndote compañía para que sepas y recuerdes que no estas solo, que yo y Hermione queremos ayudarte y que nos preocupas. Hay veces que solo necesitamos la presencia muda de alguien de confianza para no sentirnos tan perdidos, o en su defecto, para saber que hay alguien dispuesto a ayudarnos – y sintiéndose sumamente extraño por haber dicho todo aquello sin saber si su amigo entendería a lo que trataba de referirse, ya que él mismo no estaba seguro de haberlo explicado como debía, se sentó a su lado, guardando silencio mientras esperaba la reacción de Harry, sabiendo que éste le contemplaba, pues pese a la oscuridad, podía sentir la intensidad de las verdes esmeraldas sobre él.

Para su total asombro, Harry se acerco y lo abrazo deshaciéndose en llanto sobre su hombro. Se conocían desde hace poco mas de 6 años, y jamás durante ese tiempo lo había visto llorar: Harry era el mas fuerte y valiente de los 3, siempre sobreponiéndose a cualquier problema, siempre mostrando aquella sonrisa, aquellos ánimos... Y fue entonces que por fin pudo ver con claridad el infierno que día con día Harry tenía que soportar, pues solo sintiéndolo estremecerse bajo sus brazos a causa del llanto, mostrando la fragilidad que en verdad poseía y que siempre negaba, se dio perfecta cuenta de que aun que jamás había pasado por alto la dura vida de su amigo, jamás la había comprendido tan bien como hasta ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo, lo admiro, por que sabia que si a él le hubiera tocado todo aquello, se hubiera dado por vencido hacía mucho tiempo. Aquella serpiente pagaría por jugar con su dolido corazón, y de eso se encargaba él.

- Tranquilo, aquí estamos Harry, no estas solo y lo sabes – le murmuro palmeándole la espalda en muestra de apoyo y confidencialidad.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lo siento, se que he dilatado un poco, pero es que he tenido la cabeza en otro lado y eso me ha impedido actualizar rapido, por lo tanto les advierto que como aun ando algo distraida, lo mas seguro es que no actualize rapido n.nU

Espero que el capitulo les guste: Quejas, dudas o comentarios, en la seccion de Reviews xD

Por cierto, la pagina me estuvo dando algunos problemas y por eso decidi hacer la separacion con esos circulos en lugar de la linea de ley :P


	25. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO 25:_ EL AMOR NO PUEDE ACABARSE ASÍ DE FÁCIL¿VERDAD?_**

La verdad era que se había sentido muy preocupada ante la idea de que Ron encontrara primero a Harry, sobre todo por que al parecer el pelirrojo aun no había asimilado todo lo que le había dicho, mas cuando una corazonada la llevo hasta las gradas de Gryffindor en el estadio de Quidditch, no pudo menos que suspirar aliviada al ver que Harry se encontraba con el pelirrojo y que aparte de ello, parecía que el pelinegro se estaba desahogando con Ron, quien parecía llevar la situación bastante bien.

- Maduro podría ser la palabra si no habláramos de Ron – comento Hermione para si misma con burla, pero con la voz lo suficientemente baja para no llamar la atención de ambos chicos, sobre todo por que sabia que Harry necesitaba sacar todo eso que lo lastimaba, y su presencia quizás interrumpiría.

* * *

- Alguien debió de haberle enseñado a Pansy que el cerebro no es solo un adorno para rellenar el cráneo – murmuro Zabini molesto mientras se masajeaba las sienes, pues comenzaba a sentir que un punzante dolor de cabeza se avecinaba. Sin ánimos, se dejo caer elegantemente sobre uno de los cómodos sillones de piel que adornaban la sala común de Slytherin – Y ahora gracias a su impertinencia e impulsos, yo debo encontrar la manera de arreglar todo esto para salir lo menos perjudicado que sea posible – pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada, absolutamente nada.

Cerro los ojos frustrado, Pansy le había arruinado el plan y de paso le había dejado con un problema enorme, y si él estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido a esas alturas, se debía a que cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos buscando a la chica, se topo con la comadreja y Granger, pero antes de que esos se percataran de su presencia, logro esconderse detrás de una armadura, y cuando Dumbledore salió de la enfermería para encargarles que buscaran a Harry e informarles de lo ocurrido con el _Chico Dorado_, él escucho todo, y atando cabos, le fue fácil saber lo que había sucedido.

Mentiría si decía que se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, era algo que él mismo había planeado, solo que no había esperado que las cosas salieran así o que el Chico-Que-Vivió reaccionara como lo había hecho.

- ¡Se supone que en todo caso, yo debí haber estado con él para consolarlo! – protesto Zabini mucho mas molesto, por que ahora no tenía ni una maldita idea de a donde había podido ir el chico de hermosos ojos verdes, y si a él lo encontraban fuera de las mazmorras por andarlo buscando, lo castigarían, y por el momento no quería mas problemas, primero debía solucionar el que tenía en frente.

* * *

- Lo siento... – musito Harry cuando por fin se separo de Ron, quien no muy seguro, también se aparto.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le pregunto, aun que todavía no sabia si era lo correcto o no.

- No Ron, y en lo sucesivo no me sentiré bien – respondió Harry, y en contra de todo lo pensado, sonrió, aun cuando aquella sonrisa solo trataba de ocultar todo el dolor que sentía.

- Pero en lo sucesivo nos tendrás a nosotros para apoyarte – le aseguró una voz, y ambos chicos supieron que esa voz pertenecía a la castaña que se acercaba a ellos en medio de la penumbra.

Ron suspiro aliviado al saber que Hermione se encontraba ahí, por que sabia que ahora, seria ella quién se haría cargo de la situación, y eso le alegraba, pues había llegado el momento de poner en palabras todas aquellas emociones para buscar una solución, y eso era algo que a él se le daba pésimamente.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? – le pregunto intentando buscar un tema menos tenso para comenzar a hablar.

- Algunos minutos; No mucho, aun que no poco – respondió Harry en lugar de la castaña sin inmutarse.

- Si, y había olvidado que eres capaz de sentir la presencia mágica de lo que te rodea, aparte de que reconoces la mágia con la que ya has estado en contacto – comento Hermione sin mostrarse alterada o asombrada.

Durante algún tiempo, el silencio se poso sobre ellos, y aun que se podía sentir el ambiente un tanto tenso, el silencio jamás resulto incomodo para ninguno.

- Harry – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio que les rodeaba – Se como te debes sentir al respecto, pero creo que es justo que le des a Malfoy la oportunidad de defenderse –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry, y aun que fue una simple pregunta, para ninguno de sus dos amigos paso inadvertido el tono defensivo y brusco que el chico ojiverde había usado.

- Por que pese a lo dolido y molesto que en estos momentos te sientes, sabes perfectamente que aun lo quieres – respondió Hermione con firmeza.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – volvió a preguntar Harry en el mismo tono.

- Por que te escuche hablar de él prácticamente desde que la relación comenzó Harry, por que vi el brillo en tu mirada cuando le observabas, y por que si no te interesara, no te dolería – y aun que Hermione tenía razón, Harry dudaba que supiera cuanta razón guardaban sus palabras.

- Aparentemente él no sentía lo mismo – comento el moreno dolido, bajando la mirada avergonzado de haber creído de una manera tan ciega, en el amor que decía profesarle el otro chico.

- ¡Por eso debes hablar con él, Harry! – exclamo Hermione - ¡Ese mismo brillo que había en tu mirada, era el mismo que había en la suya cuando te veía, y las pocas veces que hable con él, me harían jurar que en verdad estaba enamorado de ti! – Ron se movió incomodo y Harry solo suspiro, sabiendo que su amiga era inconsciente del dolor que aquélla revelación le hacía sentir – Yo fui la primera que desconfió de él – continuo Hermione segura de lo que decía y de que debía decirlo – No me sentía segura sabiendo con quien estabas, sobre todo por que constantemente me imaginaba que era solo un truco para entregarte a Voldemort, pero logro convencerme; Siempre que hablaba de ti parecía ser otra persona, parecía... ¡Parecía ser sincero, créeme, cuando decía que te quería, no mentía, en verdad sentía eso por ti, sus intensiones y sentimientos en ese momento eran reales, y su ahora ya no lo son, mejor que te lo diga de una vez y deje de jugar contigo –

- No se si quiero escuchar eso – confeso Harry intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no sonara tan afectada como en ese momento el mismo se sentía.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ron se movió incomodo.

- Es mejor a que te sigas engañando – dijo Hermione, sabiendo que aquellas palabras lastimaban a su amigo, pero era necesario decírselo, era necesario que comprendiera.

Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que alguien dijera algo, a que Harry tomara una decisión.

- Creo que lo mas correcto es despertarlos – opino Harry, sin poder reprimir el dolor que su voz reflejo – Pero no quiero hablar con Dra... Malfoy... No aun –

- Esta bien – accedió Hermione, sin saber como sentirse al escuchar a su amigo nombrar al rubio por su apellido, cuando durante tanto tiempo lo llamaba por su nombre.

Ron sentía la necesidad de decir algo, pero la verdad era que no sentía la confianza de hacerlo, así que prefirió callar y seguir a los otros dos que ya regresaban al castillo.

* * *

Con paso firme, el mago enfundado en la negra túnica se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta que daba acceso a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y que se mantenía firmemente cerrada no solo por medio de un seguro, si no de mágia muy poderosa y antigua. Sus ojos, ocultos por la capucha, se movieron examinando la puerta, buscando algún indicio de debilidad tanto mágica como física que le permitiera transgredir aquélla fortaleza mágica.

Pronto, se detuvo junto a unas enredaderas que cubría los gruesos muros, y aun que estiro la mano, jamás llego a hacer contacto, pues era consiente de que incluso los muros y esas enredaderas, estaban cubiertas por un poderoso conjuro, y si los tocaba, por mas leve que fuera el roce, inmediatamente estos reaccionarían a la mágia negra que lo impregnaba, advirtiendo a Dumbledore de la cercanía de magos oscuros en torno al castillo.

Sonrió, y sin mas, desapareció. Ya había descubierto lo que quería, ahora solo debía hacer algunos ajustes ates de llevarle el reporte a Voldemort.

* * *

- Entonces así lo haremos – accedió Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Harry, quien solo se limito a asentir sin decir nada.

Tras tomar una decisión, los tres se habían dirigido al despacho de Dumbledore para informarle que Harry levantaría el hechizo que mantenía inconscientes a Malfoy y Parkinson, pero que en cuanto el hechizo fuera retirado, él abandonaría la enfermería para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con ambos Slytherin, sobre todo con el rubio. Remus, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape habían sido convocados por Dumbledore cuando Harry llego, y tras oír la única petición de parte de moreno, el director accedió, sabiendo que el chico tenia sus razones.

- Pero hay algo que debes saber Harry, y es que pese a las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas, no se puede pasar por alto tu comportamiento, así que la profesora McGonagall se encargara de imponerte un castigo propio a tu falta de juicio por usar tu mágia en un nivel tan desmedido, y creo justo que 100 puntos sean restados a la Casa Gryffindor – nuevamente Harry solo asintió, sintiendo la cara arderle de vergüenza y coraje.

Detrás de él, Ron apretaba los puños jurándose que Malfoy pagaría todo lo que le había hecho a su amigo, pues no solo le había caudado un gran dolor, si no que aparte de eso, recibiría un castigo y les restarían 100 puntos¡Y todo eso lo había provocado esa maldita serpiente!

- Por fin un poco de justicia – comento Snape maliciosamente.

- "Si no fuera profesor, ya le habría borrado esa maldita sonrisa" – pensó Ron furioso. McGonagall solo se limito a fulminar al profesor de pociones con la mirada, tal como en aquel momento hacían Harry y Hermione.

- Descuida Severus, Harry, al igual que el joven Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson, tendrán un castigo apropiado para su falta – le informo Dumbledore con tranquilidad. Snape arrugo el seño claramente molesto y Remus no pudo menos que sonreír ligeramente – Y ahora creo que es mejor ir a la enfermería – Harry solo asintió y todos se apresuraron a abandonar el despacho rumbo al lugar indicado.

* * *

Hacía menos de 2 horas que Harry había retirado aquel conjuro de Malfoy y Parkinson, pero inmediatamente se había ido a refugiar a la torre de los leones, a donde Ron y Hermione le siguieron sin decir nada, por que no sabían que decir. Sabían que Harry trataría de evitar al rubio de cualquier forma posible, aun cuando el mismo sabia que no podría evitarlo eternamente y en algún momento tendría que confrontarlo; Sin saberlo, tanto Ron como Hermione habían tomado la decisión de que si Malfoy intentaba acercarse a su amigo para humillarlo mas, ellos le haría arrepentirse inclusive del día en que había nacido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Hermione sentándose con algo de inseguridad en una de las cómodas bancas junto al ojiverde, quien contemplaba el chisporrotear de las llamas con ensimismamiento.

- No lo se – respondió éste sin apartar su mirada del fuego, y era la verdad, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de como sentirse, todo él era un torbellino de emociones contradictorias, Por un lado deseaba odiar al rubio príncipe de Slytherin, pero por otro y aun que le doliera admitirlo, era consiente de que aun lo amaba, quizás mas de lo que había imaginado en un inicio. El único sentimiento concreto que había podido registrar y reconocer, era un vació tan doloroso que se extendía desde su pecho.

- Estuvo bien lo que hiciste – le confirmo Hermione mirando el fuego, sintiéndose impotente, pues por segunda vez en su vida, no sabia que decir para animar aun que fuera un poco a su dolido amigo.

La primera vez que lo había visto así, había sido tras la muerte de Sirius, mas Draco parecía haber borrado en él esa tristeza que ensombrecía su verde y brillosa mirada, mas ahora, esa sombra de dolor y tristeza había vuelto a aparecer, y le dolía mucho ver a su amigo en ese estado tan deprimente y no poder hacer mucho por ayudarle.

- "Por el bien de Malfoy, espero que tenga una excusa aceptable para su comportamiento, a menos que quiera morir de la manera mas dolorosa que existe" – pensó, diciéndose que si Malfoy solo había jugado con su amigo, ella se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

Sin saberlo, algo muy parecido pensaba Ron, quien en silencio se sentó al otro lado de su amigo y poso su mano en el hombre de éste, dándole a entender con aquel gesto silencioso, que estaban ahí para apoyarlo, que no estaba solo aun que así se sintiera. Harry intento sonreírle en muestra de agradecimiento, mas aquélla sonrisa solo consiguió reflejar con mayor acentuación el dolor que en aquel momento sentía, y Ron se prometió que no olvidaría eso, ya luego se las cobraría al hurón.

* * *

- ¡Usa la cabeza, Draco! – le espetó Snape sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura para evitar que el chico saliera corriendo de su despacho rumbo a la torre de los leones en donde de seguro se pararía a esperar a que cierto Gryffindor ojiverde saliera para poder hablar con él, aun que para eso tuviera que pasar lo que quedaba de la noche, parado aun lado del retrato; Con cansancio no pudo evitar pensar que de hecho, estaba pronto a amanecer, y que esa había sido una de las noches mas largas de toda su vida.

- ¡Severus suéltame! – exclamo el rubio batiéndose entre los fuertes brazos que se negaban a soltarle.

- ¡Debes tranquilizarte Draco, actúas como un tonto adolescente que se deja influenciar con demasiada facilidad por las hormonas! – increpo Snape, dándose cuenta de que si rubio no dejaba de moverse de esa manera tan constante, pronto no le quedarían fuerzas para seguir reteniéndolo. Sonrió divertido y lo soltó, lo que ocasiono que Draco cayera de rodillas al suelo, y mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta, Snape había sacad su varita y apuntado a la puerta, la cual se cerro con llave, impidiéndole así al rubio que saliera de ahí.

Durante un rato, Draco se quedo observando la puerta, aun que Snape sabia que en realidad estaba analizando la situación. Bueno, parecía que al menos el chico volvía a usar la cabeza.

Con parsimonia, Draco acomodo sus ropas para después volverse hacía el hombre que le contemplaba inescrutable. Su mirada gris le observaba con fría indiferencia; Aparentemente había vuelto a portar su fría mascara de altanera indiferencia.

- Déjame salir – no fue una petición, aun que Snape dudaba que también hubiera sido una orden, pero era difícil saberlo teniendo en cuenta el inexpresivo tono en la voz de su ahijado.

- Aun no Draco, ahora que al parecer has recobrado un poco de tu cordura, quisiera que habláramos sobre lo sucedido, ya después no te impediré ir a buscar a Potter para que hables con él – respondió Snape sentándose cómodamente en el sillón detrás de su escritorio mientras invitaba a Draco a sentarse en una de las cómodas butacas frente a él.

Draco dudo durante algunos segundos, la verdad no estaba de humor como para volver a revivir la platica que horas antes habían tenido en la enfermería y que aun se mantenía muy clara en su mente.

**Flash Back**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que enfoco fue a su padrino a su lado, y tan solo algunos segundos después, pudo ubicar el sitio en el que se encontraba y la presencia de algunas personas mas que lo contemplaban desde alguna distancia prudente.

- Me alegra verle despierto, señor Malfoy – comento alegremente el director.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto viendo a su padrino.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – pregunto Remus con un brillo en sus dorados ojos que Draco no supo interpretar. Lentamente negó con la cabeza, se sentía estúpido y el que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus y Snape no le quitaran los ojos de encima, no ayudaba en mucho.

- ¿Me puede decir si recuerda lo que estaba haciendo antes de quedar inconsciente, señor Malfoy? – pregunto Dumbledore alzando una ceja de manera interrogante.

Draco hizo memoria, recordaba que había hablado con Pansy, bueno, mas bien había discutido con ella como ya era costumbre, luego subió a su habitación, tenia sed, así que tomo agua de la jarra que tenía en su mesita de noche, y después, después vino una sensación de dolor, de desesperación, y la mente se le nublo... No, de ahí en mas no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

- Solo recuerdo haber tomado agua de una jarra que hay en mi mesita de noche, luego, todo se volvió borroso y no recuerdo mas – respondió sintiéndose confuso.

McGonagall miro a Dumbledore, quien a su vez compartió una rápida mirada con Snape.

- McGonagall – le dijo volviéndose hacía la profesora – Haga el favor de traer a la señorita Parkinson –

- De inmediato, profesor Dumbledore – respondió ella y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta de la enfermaría.

Confuso, Draco miro a su padrino alzando una de sus platinadas cejas de manera interrogante, mas para su completa frustración, Snape ya no volvió a mirarlo.

Unos minutos después, la profesora regreso con la chica, quien mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, como si no fuera capaz de sostener la mirada de ninguno de los presentes.

- Señor Malfoy, si usted se encuentra en estos momentos en la enfermería, se debe a un conjuro bastante potente que el señor Potter les lanzo a usted y a la señorita Parkinson –

- ¿Qué! – pregunto Draco pensando que quizás había confundido las palabras del director. Pansy solo atino a encogerse de hombros, como si con esa acción deseara hacerse lo mas pequeña posible para desaparecer del alcance de la mirada de todos los presentes.

- Lo que escucho, señor Malfoy, la razón por la que se encuentra en la enfermería en estos momentos, al igual que su compañera de Casa la señorita Parkinson, se debe a que hace algunas horas, el señor Potter les lanzo un poderoso conjuro que les dejo inconscientes – explico Dumbledore creyendo que no era necesario hacer referencia al hecho de que aquel mismo conjuro que Harry les había lanzado, había servido al mismo tiempo como un sedante que los mantenía dormidos el tiempo que el dueño del conjuro deseara.

Fue en aquel momento que Draco dirigió su mirada a Pansy, quien al verse observada por los escrutadores ojos grises, no pudo evitar el escalofrió que la recorrió.

- ¿Por qué hizo algo así? – pregunto intentando controlar aquélla sensación de dolor que se expandía en su pecho al saber que Harry había sido capaz de atacarlo.

- _"En realidad no puedes culparlo si no sabes la razón por la que lo hizo"_ – le comento sabiamente aquella vocecita en su interior, y Draco se dijo que podía confiar en aquel juicio, aun que sabia que mas que poder, necesitaba confiar en lo que esa vocecilla le decía: Debía haber una buena explicación a todo esto.

- Por lo que el señor Weasley nos pudo contar, él y el señor Potter les encontraron a usted y a la señorita Parkinson en una escena bastante comprometedora que puedo asegurarle que pasaba de unos simples besos – comento el director tratando de ser lo mas discreto posible, sabiendo que pese a aquellas pocas palabras, el rubio Slytherin podría comprender sin muchos problemas la magnitud lo que aquello significaba.

Pronto, el entendimiento brillo en la gris mirada, mas todas aquellas sensaciones fueron hábilmente contenidas únicamente gracias por los años de rigurosa educación que había recibido desde la cuna.

- Pero¿Cómo? – fue todo lo que alcanzo a articular; El aturdimiento le nublaba la mente, y por mas que deseaba buscar una explicación, ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho algo como lo que estaba queriendo darle a entender Dumbledore.

- Draco – la voz de su padrino le hizo volverse hacía donde éste se encontraba mirándole con un brillo de preocupación que no supo si agradecer o lamentar – Tenemos una leve idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero necesito que me respondas esto¿Ingeriste algo que Parkinson te halla dado? –

Antes de responder, Draco lo medito durante algunos minutos, tras los cuales, un brillo de entendimiento se poso sobre sus grises ojos para ser inmediatamente remplazado por un brillo de incontenible furia que dirigió a Pansy, quien en ningún momento se había atrevido a levantar la mirada, y la verdad es que ninguno de los presentes sabia si era a causa de la vergüenza o del miedo, aun que quizás era a causa de los dos.

- Quiso que tomara un vaso de agua que me ofrecía, pero me negué – respondió sin apartar la metálica mirada de la chica.

- Dijiste que lo ultimo que ingeriste antes de que todo se volviera borroso en tu mente, fue un vaso de agua de la jarra de tu mesita de noche¿Cierto? – volvió a preguntar Snape sin apartar la vista de su ahijado. Ya se había dado cuenta por el brillo en la mirada de Draco, que éste había comprendido lo sucedido, y la verdad que no podía culparlo por las fulminantes miradas que en aquellos momentos lanzaba a la chica.

- Si – respondió Draco apartando por fin la metálica y fría mirada de la chica para dirigirla a su padrino, quien alcanzo a ver un brillo de dolor surcando los grises ojos.

- ¿Quedaba algo en la jarra, señor Malfoy? – pregunto Dumbledore con aplomo, pero eso no consiguió hacer que el rubio pasara inadvertido aquel brillo astuto en su mirada.

Lentamente volvió a asentir y no paso por alto las miradas que McGonagall, Dumbledore, Remus y Snape intercambiaron fugazmente.

- ¿Nos harías el favor de traer la jarra, Severus? – pregunto Dumbledore amablemente.

- Por supuesto – respondió el profesor de pociones solícito y salió con paso veloz rumbo a las mazmorras.

Cuando Snape abandono la enfermería, un silencio bastante pesado se poso sobre los presentes, haciendo sentir a Pansy mucho mas incomoda que antes, mientras cerrando fuertemente los ojos, deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase, por que seguro que cuando el profesor de pociones examinara el agua, encontraría rastros del filtro de amor, y atando cabos, no tardarían en deducir que había sido ella, aun que no le quedaba la mas mínima idea de que de alguna extraña manera, ellos ya sabían lo que había hecho; Suspiro sabiendo que sin duda alguna eso ameritaría la expulsión de Hogwarts, mas cuando se estremeció no fue por esa idea precisamente, si no por lo que seguramente diría su familia cuando se esterara de que había sido expulsada por ser descubierta usando filtros de amor.

- "Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Zabini" – no pudo evitar lamentarse mientras suspiraba con resignada frustración.

* * *

Snape avanzo con paso firme por la vacía sala común de Slytherin rumbo a la habitación que el rubio compartía con algunos de sus compañeros de sexto.

Al encontrarse adentro, se dirigió a la jarra, mas cuando la levanto, se percato de que esta estaba completamente vacía.

Rápidamente paseo la mirada sobre las cuatro camas ocupadas en donde los alumnos descansaban cómodamente. Bufo frustrado y abandono la habitación llevándose consigo la jarra vacía, esperando que dentro, quedara aun que fuera un poco de liquido que pudiera ser analizado.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, los escrutadores ojos de Zabini se abrieron y recorrieron la habitación al tiempo que esbozaba una astuta sonrisa que la oscuridad volvía imposible de ver.

* * *

- Creo que aun es muy pronto para hacer un juicio final al respecto – comento Dumbledore con su acostumbrada tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al profesor Snape, quien se encontraba observando y vaciando un poco del contenido que había en varios de los frascos esparcidos por la mesa.

- Es verdad – convino la profesora McGonagall, aun que parecía querer converse de sus palabras.

Tras recuperar la jarra, todos se habían dirigido a el aula de Pociones para analizarla, y aun que todos se encontraban un tanto aprehensivos al respecto de los resultados, los que mas lo delataban eran Draco y Pansy, sobre todo por que ya había pasado mas de una hora.

- No – dijo por fin Snape empleando aquélla frialdad tan metódica que usaba con los alumnos, mas para Draco no paso inadvertida la frustración en el tono de su padrino, y tampoco para Remus – La jarra no ha tenido mas que contacto único con agua limpia –

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Los ojos de Remus brillaron intensamente por algo que nadie podría ser capaz de interpretar; McGonagall suspiro un tanto aliviada, un tanto frustrada; Snape simplemente se mostró indiferentemente frió al respecto; Dumbledore parecía tranquilo; Pansy parecía aturdida por lo que había escuchado decir a su Jefe de Casa, preguntándose si quizás había oído mal; Draco simplemente se había quedado en shock.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamo por fin algún tiempo después, cuando logro conectar nuevamente su capacidad de pensar y articular palabras.

- Me temo que no señor Malfoy, esa prueba que se hizo es una de las mas complejas y exactas que existen – respondió con aplomo Dumbledore.

- ¡No! – volvió a gritar Draco, pero ahora fuera de sí, y sin detenerse un poco a pensarlo, saco su varita y apunto a Pansy mirándola con una furia que hizo pensar a la chica que se había hecho de un enemigo bastante peligroso, al tiempo que le suplicaba a todos los dioses que se apiadaran de ella, por que la furia que aquellos ojos gris metálico despedían, le anunciaban una única cosa: La muerte.

- ¡Detente, Draco! – ordeno Snape, pero como sabia que eso no sucedería, no solo lo había dicho, si no que también se había apresurado a llegar a donde el chico se encontraba para sujetarlo hábilmente y quitarle la varita.

- ¡Ella lo hizo, ella tiene la culpa, y si mi relación con Harry se destruye por esto, haré que se arrepienta incluso después de la muerte! – bramo Draco forcejeando contra su padrino con una fuerza que ninguno de los presentes creyó que poseyera.

Dumbledore solo le dirigió una mirada a Snape, quien de inmediato la comprendió y se dispuso a cumplirla: Se apresuro a sacar a su ahijado de aquel lugar.

**End Flash Back**

Snape suspiro, el camino desde el aula de pociones a su despacho, pese a que no era largo, se le había hecho interminable, pero por lo menos parecía que Draco volvía a pensar con un poco mas de clareza.

- No se si yo quiera hablar sobre eso – comento Draco por fin sentándose frente a su padrino.

- Draco, si usaras un poco la cabeza, sabrías que alguien debe estar ayudando a Pansy, alguien debió de haberla cubierto, y su averiguas quién fue y esa persona confiesa, entonces tu relación con Potter podrá salvarse – respondió Snape enfadado por la poca habilidad deductiva que el rubio Slytherin estaba demostrando en esos momentos.

Draco pareció meditar un poco lo dicho por el hombre frente a él antes de hablar de nuevo.

- Harry debe de estar odiándome en estos momentos – se lamento bajando la mirada para evitar el contacto con aquellos ojos.

- Se puso como loco cuando se entero... – comento Snape, cavilando seriamente la posibilidad de decir lo que estaba pensando, mas el dolor que aquellos grises ojos reflejaba, le hicieron convencerse de que era lo correcto – Ese chico en verdad te quiere –

- Me quería, Severus – corrigió Draco sin poder hacer mucho para que el dolor que sentía no se reflejara en su voz también – Después de esto debe odiarme mas que al mismísimo Voldemort –

- Yo puedo asegurarte que aun te quiere – afirmo Snape comenzando a sentir repugnancia al tener que hablar sobre algo así.

- ¿Y por que podrías asegurarme algo así? – le pregunto Draco con un brillo de esperanza que para su padrino no paso inadvertido.

- Por que si no, hubiéramos tenido que obligarlo a que los despertara – comento simplemente, mas al ver que Draco abría la boca para protestar, agrego – Y por que mientras revertía el conjuro para permitirles despertar, pude notarlo en sus ojos, esa tristeza del enamorado que se cree engañado –

- Se cree engañado – repitió Draco intentando saber que debía sentir en aquellos momentos Harry.

- De alguna manera debes aceptar que eso fue un engaño Draco – comento Snape con seriedad – Los Gryffindor son muy valientes, pero también terriblemente leales, y esperan lo mismo en retribución, y cuando no pasa, se sienten traicionados –

- No será fácil hacer que me escuche – se lamento Draco.

- No, y quizás las primeras veces que quieras acercarte, te mandara a volar con algún hechizo, pero es un Gryffindor, y el perdón también es una parte importante de sus virtudes – comento Snape asombrándose de las cosas que tenía que decir.

Draco ya no dijo nada mas, Snape había logrado levantarle el animo con aquélla charla a la que rotundamente se había negado en un inicio, pero ahora agradecía que el hombre frente a él le obligara a quedarse.

- _"En otras palabras te esta queriendo decir que aun tienes la oportunidad de convencerlo de que eres parcialmente inocente si es que no encuentran a la persona que esta respaldando a Parkinson, y puedes convencerlo por que te quiere lo suficiente como para perdonarte"_ – resumió sabiamente aquélla vocecita dentro de él, y Draco no pudo menos que agradecer son una sonrisa a Snape que le hubiera devuelto la esperanza.

* * *

**_¿Saben, habia pensado en muchas cosas que podria decirles para justificar la tardanza de este capitulo, pero la verdad e decidio que no comentare nada al respecto (Simplemente hay muchas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza como para comentarlas), asi que solo pedire una enorme disculpa a todos aquellos que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para perderlo en este Finc, y sobre todo a los que a parte se molestan en dejar su comentario al respecto n.nU_**

La verdad aun no se cuanto me vaya a tardar en subir el proximo capitulo, quizas igual y me tarde un poco, no lo se... Tratare de que no sea mucho tiempo, al fin y a cabo bien dice el dicho: Pagan justos por pecadores y ustedes no tienen la culpa de que mi vida este de cabeza n.nU

Cuidense y espero que este capitulo les guste o por lo menos les entretenga un poco...


	26. CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 26:_ TU DOLOR..._**

Hermione y Ron prácticamente lo habían arrastrado hasta la habitación para que durmiera aun que fuera un poco, pero como no lograba conciliar el sueño y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquella noche solo se agolpaban en su pecho ocasionándole un dolor difícil de poner en palabras, se había hecho el dormido, y en cuando Ron comenzó a roncar, abandono la habitación para regresar a la sala común que se encontraba alumbrada únicamente por el tranquilo fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar, aun que eso fuera lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos, por que pensar significaba recordar todo aquello, todo el dolor...

Se sentó en la cómoda butaca que solía ocupar frente a la chimenea y su verde mirada se perdió en el fuego que se mecía casi hipnotizante.

- ¿En que momento dejaste de sentir todo ese amor del que tanto me hablabas? – pregunto a la nada e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por que el dolor que sentía no se reflejara en su voz. En aquel punto no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese sentimiento que el rubio decía profesarle, había existido verdaderamente alguna vez. Dudaba, y la duda solo le lastimaba mucho mas.

Una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, siguió con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, que con su leve luz hacía que aquellos apagados ojos verdes parecieran vacíos de toda vida.

En algún punto de la madrugada el fuego se había apagado, pero él no se percatado de en que momento había sucedido, por que hacía ya largo rato que había dejado que todo aquel dolor que sentía lo arrastrara a la solitaria oscuridad que se cernía sobre él.

* * *

No había podido conciliar el sueño, así que era una estupidez que siguiera perdiendo el tiempo en la cama; Se levanto, y después de darse un baño, se arreglo dispuesto a salir y esperar cerca de la torre de los leones para ver si lograba hablar con él. 

Durante todo la noche había estado pensado lo que le diría, el como se disculparía, pero aun ahora se sentía inseguro al respecto; Estaba seguro que al inicio Harry le rechazaría, pero tenía plena fe en las palabras de su padrino, y se recordaba constantemente que no seria fácil, pero que tampoco se iba a dar por vencido.

No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza al darse cuenta de que él, Draco Malfoy, se iba a pasar quizás gran parte de la semana rogando una segunda oportunidad, haciendo hasta lo imposible por ser perdonado, y todo por que simple y sencillamente había hecho lo que se supone que no debía: Se había enamorado.

Antes de salir de la habitación, dirigió una mirada penetrante a la cama en donde dormía Zabini; Snape le había dejado muy en claro que debía controlarse y no atacar a nadie o tendría problemas muy serios, que si lograba averiguar algo, inmediatamente fuera con él para informarle, y aun que todavía no tenía pruebas físicas, estaba seguro de que había sido Zabini quien había cubierto a Pansy.

Decidió que no era momento para eso y salió con paso decidido hacía la torre de los leones, rogando a Merlín por que Harry se dignara a escucharle.

* * *

Aun que no lo esperaba, tampoco se sorprendió cuando encontró a Harry sentado en la butaca que solía ocupar frente a la chimenea, y por el calor que aun había en la sala común, supo que no hacía mucho que el fuego se había apagado, mas cuando se acerco un poco mas al pelinegro, noto que la verde mirada se encontraba estáticamente perdida en algún punto de donde seguramente antes había estado ardiendo el calido fuego de la chimenea. 

En otras ocasiones aquello no le habría causado mas que cierta tristeza, por que no era la primera vez que el moreno se despertaba temprano para poder estar en tranquila soledad con sus dolorosos recuerdos, pero aquélla vez algo era distinto, y ella lo noto de inmediato: Harry se encontraba demasiado quieto, demasiado silencioso, y aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes habían sido opacados por la sombra de un inmenso dolor que parecía quitarles la vida. Parecía muerto. En otro momento quizás habría entrado en pánico, y lo único que la había detenido era la leve y casi imperceptible respiración que a ultimo momento pudo notar, al igual que aquella leve emanación de mágia que no noto hasta que estuvo muy cercas de él.

- ¿Harry? – le llamo, y no pudo evitar que el miedo se reflejara en su voz.

En realidad no esperaba que a la primera, el chico le prestara algún tipo de atención, inclusive pensó que tendría que acercarse y estar frente a él para lograr que le mirara, pero se equivoco; Harry parpadeo un par de veces antes de volverse hacía donde ella se encontraba, y al hacerlo, a sus verdes ojos había regresado aquel brillo nostálgico que había tenido desde lo sucedido la noche anterior. La emanación de mágia también desapareció al instante.

- Buenos días, Hermione – le saludo mirándole sin ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba verla ahí, por que tanto se había encerrado en si mismo durante aquel rato, que no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven hasta que ésta le llamo.

- Veo que te has despertado temprano, aun que algo me dice que ni siquiera intentaste dormir – comento Hermione mientras intentaba ocultar el remolino de emociones que le había causado ver aquel cambio en su amigo.

- Simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño – respondió Harry para darle la razón, pero con un tono tan impersonal que era clara advertencia de que no se encontraba de humor para reprimendas o regaños.

En otro momento, Hermione no habría prestado atención a la advertencia en el tono de su amigo y le hubiera llamado la atención por su falta de cuidado hacía sí mismo, pero también comprendía lo mal que debía sentirse y el gran esfuerzo que seguramente estaba haciendo para no sucumbir a todo aquel dolor. Sin hacer demasiado ruido se sentó en la butaca de al lado y prendió el fuego con un pase de su varita.

- Te hará daño si no descansas. Tu cuerpo quizás no todavía no este cansado, pero mentalmente es seguro que estas agotado – opino sin verlo, fijando la vista en el fuego, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido durante aquellas 24 horas.

- No creo que importe – comento Harry con el mismo tono impersonal.

- Claro que importa – refutó Hermione de inmediato, y esta vez sus ojos buscaron la verde mirada con reproche.

- ¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que pregunto Harry tras apartar la mirada y posarla en el cálido fuego.

- Por que no creo que valga la pena sentirse a si por alguien que no vale la pena – sentencio sin poder evitar que el coraje y la desesperación se filtraran limpiamente en su voz.

- Hermione, cuando sientas lo mismo que yo, entonces hablamos – respondió Harry con un tono de cansado fastidio, pero sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

- ¡DEJA DE COMPADECERTE, HARRY JAMES POTTER! – estallo por fin Hermione levantándose del sillón y mirándole furiosa.

Harry solo le dirigió una dura mirada antes de levantarse del sillón también con una tranquilidad que destilaba precaución a cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Perdón, no sabia que no podía sentirme desdichado – le respondió con una frialdad que hizo que a la chica se le erizarán los pelos de la nuca.

- No... No quise decir eso Harry – se apresuro a decirle – Esta bien, es... Es así como te sientes y es valido... Yo... Yo solo me refería a que dejaras de ver el lado negativo... No quería que sonara de esa forma – se sentía mal, sabia que su amigo estaba sufriendo mucho, pero no lo había podido evitar, y mientras veía la fría mirada verde sobre ella, comprendía el grave error que había cometido.

- Lo se – fue todo lo que respondió Harry con una voz aun demasiado dura para el gusto de la castaña, mas no pudo evitar sentirse levemente aliviada cuando el moreno aparto la verde y fría mirada para posarla sobre el fuego mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

Durante algún rato ambos se quedaron en silencio, pues Harry no se sentía con ganas de comenzar una platica y Hermione no sabia que decir, ya que aun se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hablar.

- Metí la pata¿Verdad? – preguntó sin mirarlo, agachando la cabeza incapaz de ver a algún otro lado que no fuera el suelo.

- Si – fue todo lo que respondió Harry, y Hermione pudo percibir perfectamente que aun había algunos rastros de dureza en la voz.

- En verdad lo siento Harry, no era mi intención hacerte sentir de esa forma – se apresuro a explicarle – Es solo que no me gusta verte así, me duele, y me desespera que te dejes llevar por esas emociones... Pero ese eres tu, y eres libre de hacerlo si lo deseas... En verdad que no deseaba que te sintieras agredido... –

- Eso lo se perfectamente Hermione, y comprendo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, y para ti es fácil decirlo por que no lo sientes – comento sin mirarla, con la vista aun fija en el fuego, mas a la castaña no le paso inadvertido el hecho de que ahora el tono en la voz de su amigo se había vuelto triste, dolido.

- Es verdad, yo no siento lo que tu sientes y por eso me cuesta un poco entender la magnitud de tu dolor Harry, pero eso tampoco es razón para justificar mi comportamiento, se supone que estoy aquí para apoyarte y no para regañarte –

- Si, pero también estas aquí para hacerme ver mis errores – le interrumpió Harry dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa que consiguió asombrar a la chica.

- Lo siento – fue todo lo que pudo decir, sabiendo que aquellas palabras jamás expresarían por completo lo mucho que en verdad lamentaba haberse comportado de esa forma.

- Lo se –

* * *

Ya estaba cansado, llevaba varias horas parado detrás de la misma armadura en espera de verlo aparecer, pero nada mas no lo veía y ya comenzaba a cansarse y a especular cosas que la verdad no le gustaban demasiado. En algún punto no pudo evitar preguntarse si en verdad valía la pena estar ahí afuera esperando como un idiota, pero luego se apresuro a recordarse ferozmente que en todo caso, Harry no tenía la culpa, y bueno, tampoco él, solo esperaba que el moreno le creyera. 

No estaba muy lejos del retrato de la Dama Gorda, y había elegido un pasillo por el que sabia que obligatoriamente todos los Gryffindor debían pasar para poder bajar, así que estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano lo vería aparecer, lo único que esperaba era que no fuera acompañado, así se le facilitaría mas hablar con él, aun que sabia que eso era imposible y vendría acompañado cuando menos por las otras dos partes de Trío Dorado; Ya había pensado también en eso, y según le había dicho Snape, al parecer el pelirrojo ya estaba al tanto de lo que había habido entre ellos dos, así que si venia escoltado por ellos, aun así se le plantaría enfrente para pedirle que hablaran un momento a solas. Un hueco se le formo en el estomago al notar que había planteado su relación como algo pasado

- "No, aun hay algo, esto solo fue un pequeño malentendido... No voy a perderlo solo por el capricho de una mocosa inmadura" – pensó rápidamente, mas el sonido lejano del retrato de la Dama Gorda abriéndose, llamo por completo su atención olvidándose de lo anterior. Ahora solo sentía ansiedad y desesperación, rogando a Merlín por que fuera Harry quien estuviera saliendo.

Al poco tiempo escucho pasos que resonaban en el vació pasillo, y casi enseguida, un par de voces que reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿Y por que no lo esperamos? – le pregunto Harry siguiéndola todavía no muy convencido.

- Por que se tardara demasiado y lo mas seguro es que tu ya tengas hambre – le respondió Hermione sin soltarlo de la mano mientras continuaba caminando prácticamente arrastrándolo.

- Yo todavía no tengo hambre – rebatió Harry.

- Pues yo si, y estoy segura de que en cuanto veas la comida a ti también se te abrirá el apetito – respondió Hermione segura de lo que decía.

- Se molestara – comento Harry, mas de pronto su semblante medio divertido medio preocupado se torno duro e inexpresivo al tiempo que se detenía ocasionando por ende que Hermione también se detuviera, ya que ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarlo contra su voluntad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto mirándolo con cierta preocupación.

Harry no le respondió, solo se limito a soltarse de ella antes de hablar.

- Sal de hay, Malfoy – no fue una petición ni mucho menos, pero no fue eso lo que le asombro de si mismo, si no el tono duro y frió que empleo al hablar, además de que estaba seguro de que aun cuando por dentro se sentía nervioso e inseguro ante la idea de enfrentar a Draco en aquel justo momento, no lo estaba exteriorizando en lo absoluto.

Hermione paseo la mirada por el pasillo deteniéndose en la armadura que se encontraba algunos metros mas adelante, sabiendo que si su amigo había detectado la mágia de Draco cercas de ahí, ese era el único lugar en donde el rubio podía ocultarse. Se había preocupado al ver aquel cambio en Harry, sobre todo por la fría determinación tanto en su voz como en su semblante, pero cuando el moreno menciono el nombre del rubio Slytherin, lo comprendo todo; Por si las dudas, metió la mano en la túnica y sujetó la varita lista para atacar o defender si era necesario.

Desde su escondite, Draco se maldijo por haber olvidado un detalle tan circunstancial como lo era el hecho de que Harry era capaz de percibir y reconocer la mágia que había a su alrededor.

Salió de su escondite sintiéndose la persona mas estúpida del mundo, pero sabiendo que esa era la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba y no deseaba echarla a perder con inseguridades o prepotencias; Cuando miro a los verdes ojos, deseo no haberlo hecho, por que aquellos ojos que tiempo atrás solo le miraban con ternura y amor, ahora le miraban con desprecio, odio y tristeza. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente ante tal imagen.

- _"¿Y que esperabas, se siente traicionado, es lógico que te vea de esa manera"_ – le recordó la vocecita, y Draco juro que haría pagar a Pansy por aquello, aun que en ello se le fuera la vida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Harry en el mismo tono frió e indiferente, sin dejar ver el torbellino de emociones que en aquel momento sentía.

- Necesitamos hablar – respondió Draco con frió aplomo, sin mostrar lo mucho que le había dolido que Harry usara ese tono al dirigirse hacía él, aun que sabia que no podía esperar nada mejor.

- No creo que tengamos algo de que hablar – objetó Harry con el mismo tono antes empleado, mirando fijamente aquellos grises ojos.

- Si Harry, si tenemos que hablar – contradijo Draco, sabiendo que su voz le estaba traicionando y estaba dejando ver algo de la desesperación que estaba sintiendo cuando Harry le había dicho que no había nada que hablar.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se limito mantenerse junto a Harry; Era conciente de que quizás en ese momento su presencia estaba de mas, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar solo a su amigo, además, quería ver con sus propios ojos la reacción de Draco, y ver la desesperación reflejada en su voz le hizo sentirse incomoda¿Qué tal si Draco aun quería a Harry y aquello solo había sido un malentendido, es verdad que no tenía una manera lógica de explicarlo, pero si Draco se estaba humillando de esa manera, entonces significaba que había una explicación¿No, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que lo que un Malfoy mas valoraba y protegía, era su orgullo.

- Entonces no tengo deseos de hablar – respondió Harry con el mismo tono, pero no pudo evitar moverse incomodo, pues él también se había percatado del tono desesperado en la voz de Draco y no podo evitar preguntarse si estaba siendo justo al portarse de esa forma. Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Draco besando y acariciando con pasión a Pansy, le llego a la mente ocasionándole un gran dolor que de inmediato se transformo en resentimiento, en odio.

- Por lo menos escúchame – pidió Draco y esta vez no le importo en lo absoluto si su voz reflejaba tal cual la desesperación que sentía, y tampoco le presto atención a aquella sensación de vergüenza que le causo encontrarse rogando de aquélla manera tan poco digna de un Malfoy.

Aquello si que era nuevo en Malfoy a criterio de Hermione; Parecía ser sincero, parecía en verdad querer hablar con él, y se notaba que las negativas del moreno le dolía mas de lo que seguramente estaría dispuesto a aceptar.

Harry no dijo nada, por que no sabia que decir, por que aun que deseaba echarle en cara la maldita serpiente que era y lo mucho que lo odiaba por haberlo lastimado de aquella manera, no podía negar qué al ver la insistencia por parte del rubio y la desesperación que ahora eran patentes tanto en su voz como en sus grises ojos, una pequeña flama de esperanza se encendió dentro de él con la idea de que quizás aquello en realidad tenía una buena explicación.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para dejar salir a un pelirrojo que al verlos, se acerco apresurado hacía ellos. Aun no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio debido a que Hermione y Harry lo tapaban.

- Vaya, creí que no me esperarían – comento acercándose apresurado, mas sus pasos se detuvieron al reparar en la presencia del rubio, quien de inmediato se apresuro a ocultar el dolor que tanto su rostro como su voz reflejaban - ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – le preguntó cortante.

- Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo, comadreja – se apresuro a responderle Draco con frialdad.

- Mejor lárgate hurón, este es terreno de los leones y una serpiente como tu no es bien recibido y nunca lo será – le advirtió Ron con tono peligroso, mas aquello solo causo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro ahora frió y altanero de Draco.

- ¿Sabes, sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo es que entraste a Gryffindor, por que estoy casi seguro de que debiste estar en Hufflepuff – comento con tono mordaz.

Aquello fue suficiente para la paciencia de Ron, mas antes de que lograra echársele encima, tanto Hermione como Harry lo habían sujetado.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Ron! – le pidió Hermione.

- ¡Le voy a partir la cara! – exclamo Ron forcejeando con Harry y Hermione para que lo soltaran, cosa que aun que casi por completo conseguía con la castaña, no lo lograba con el pelinegro.

- ¡Basta Ron! – le amonesto Harry para luego volverse a Draco – Mejor vete, no tengo nada que escucharte –

Durante algunos segundos, Draco pareció no haber comprendido en su totalidad lo que Harry le había querido decir, mas luego convino en que lo mejor era alejarse, y ya que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco, entonces volvería a intentar hablar con Harry, aun que ahora a solas o lejos de la presencia de aquel pelirrojo.

Mientras veía a Draco alejarse, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que hablaría muy seriamente con Ron por haber interferido de aquélla manera tan poco sutil cuando parecía que harry se iba a disponer a darle una oportunidad al Slytherin para que explicara lo sucedido. Bien, quizás tampoco estaría de mas si hablaba con Malfoy, por que a su punto de vista, pareció sincero cuado le había dicho que deseaba hablar, y aquello le había dejado con una duda al respecto.

* * *

La clase de Transformaciones ya había comenzado cuando Ron y Harry lograron llegar, lo que les gano una reprimenda y 10 puntos menos por parte de McGonagall. 

No dijeron nada y se apresuraron a dirigirse a la banca que les correspondía.

- El buen Harry Potter llega tarde¿Puedo saber que te entretuvo? – le pregunto Zabini sonriéndole picadamente cuando Harry tomo asiento junto a él.

- No – fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo de Harry mientras éste comenzaba a sacar sus cosas.

- El leoncito se peleo con la serpiente¿No es así? – y aun que no hubo una respuesta, el brillo asesino en aquellos brillantes ojos verdes fue todo lo que necesito para saber que había puesto el dedo en la llaga – Dime una cosa Harry¿En verdad esperabas que Draco Malfoy estuviera contigo por el resto de sus vidas, por que mejor que nadie sabes de la fama que Malfoy a poseído desde casi primer año¿O lo has olvidado? – Harry solo le dirigió una mirada fría y penetrante, pero no dijo nada, sabia a lo que Zabini se refería, pero no deseaba pensar en eso, por que dolía, y a veces el dolor se volvía insoportable – Pues solo para refrescar tu memoria, te recuerdo que a Draco Malfoy no le gustan las relaciones permanentes, a él le gusta estar experimentando, y quizás ya se canso de experimentar contigo y ahora quería experimentar con alguien mas –

Harry era conciente de que Zabini solo lo decía para hacerlo enojar, pero no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras se le clavaran al pecho como filosas cuchillas, sobre todo por que a la mención de aquello, la imagen de Draco besando apasionadamente a Pansy surgió en su cabeza. Quizás era verdad, quizás Draco jamás lo amo, quizás solo era y fue uno de los tantos caprichos del rubio príncipe de Slytherin y él fue lo bastante idota como para tragarse toda aquélla basura.

Cerro los ojos. El dolor le oprimía dolorosamente el pecho, pero debía tranquilizarse o podría causar un desastre en el aula si su mágia se descontrolaba.

Zabini contempló aquello con cierta aprensión al sentir un enorme poder alrededor de Harry, y mientras miraba hacía todos lados en espera de que alguien mas sintiera lo que él, cosa que parecía no suceder, comenzaba a creer que quizás había hecho mal en haber mencionado aquello, y cuando Harry abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar notar el vació que había en ellos, la soledad y el dolor que les inundaba quitándoles el brillo, quitándoles la vida. Se movió incomodo sobre su asiento y se dispuso a trabajar en silencio, sin saber que decir, sin saber que pensar, sin saber exactamente lo que en aquellos momentos sentía, pero sabia que no era miedo.

Cuando la clase acabo, Harry fue el primero en salir dispuesto a no hablar con absolutamente nadie.

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde, ni Ron ni Hermione entraron a clases por que se la pasaron buscando a Harry, quien parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra. Ambos sabían que algo debió haber sucedido durante la clase de Transformaciones, pero no estaban seguros de qué había sido. 

- Todo esto es por culpa de esa maldita serpiente – comento Ron molesto.

- No creo que Malfoy le halla dicho o hecho algo – objetó Hermione descartando la opinión del pelirrojo.

- No me refiero a eso Hermione, me refiero a que todo esto inicio por su culpa – repuso Ron sin dejar de mostrarse molesto.

- Tengo mis dudas al respecto – comento Hermione sin inmutarse ante el comportamiento de su novio.

- ¿Cómo que tienes tus dudas? – pregunto Ron indignado.

- Hoy en la mañana que llegaste a estropearlo todo – comenzó a explicarle mirándolo con reprobación. Ron solo chasqueo la lengua molesto – Malfoy le estuvo pidiendo, casi rogando a Harry que le escuchara, y parecía sincero, parecía que las negativas de Harry en verdad le dolían, y sobre todo parecía que tenía una buena excusa al respecto –

- Claro que tenía una buena excusa¡Se debió de haber pasado todo el resto de la noche pensándola! – exclamo Ron negándose a aceptar la teoría de su novia, dejándose guiar por el odio que desde siempre había sentido por Draco Malfoy.

- Estoy segura de que Harry también se percato de eso – continuó la chica sin hacerle caso al comentario del pelirrojo – Y estaba apunto de darle la oportunidad de explicar las cosas cuando llegaste tu y lo arruinaste todo – y al decir aquello, esta vez Hermione le miro con mayor dureza.

- ¿Por qué demonios defiendes tanto a ese maldito hurón, lastimo a Harry, jugo con él y no le importo! – exploto Ron mirándole furioso.

- ¡Por que creo que las cosas no fueron realmente así, Ron! – le atajó Hermione mirándole con una fría dureza que hizo que el pelirrojo enmudeciera de asombro – Algo me dice que hay una explicación lógica y que Malfoy la tiene, además, en verdad no creo que ese brillo enamorado y casi reverencial que en algún par de ocasiones llegue a captar de aquélla mirada gris que solo despedía frialdad e indiferencia, halla sido una mentira, simplemente no puedo creerlo, nadie puede fingir amor de esa manera, es imposible –

- Pues esa es tu opinión – respondió Ron cruzándose de brazos, negándose a creer o siquiera poner en tela de juicio lo que la castaña le decía.

- ¡Eres un testarudo, Ronald Weasley! – estalló Hermione y se alejo molesta.

Ron ni siquiera le miro o la siguió, continuo con los brazos cruzados, tratando en vano de mantener su coraje y su postura ante lo sucedido.

- _"Pero comienzas a dudar sobre la culpabilidad de Malfoy"_ – acotó la vocecilla en su interior con aquella sabiduría que le recordaba mucho a Hermione.

- ¡Rayos! – exclamo y salio corriendo en busca de Hermione.

* * *

Suspiro. Detestaba sentirse así, además, se suponía que él no estaba enamorado, que eso solo era un maldito capricho¡Solo para eso lo quería! 

- _"Así, nunca vas a llegar a ningún lado"_ – comento una vocecilla en su interior, esa a la que por su propio bien, terminaba haciendo caso la mayoría de las veces.

Bufo molesto mientras lanzaba una piedra al lago. Hacía algún rato que había salido del castillo para caminar un rato, pues ese sentimiento no le había abandonado después de la clase de Transformaciones y le aterraba comprender a que se debía en realidad aquélla sensación que le oprimía tan dolorosamente el pecho.

- ¡Es que yo no puedo estar enamorado de Potter! – exclamo a la tranquila soledad que le rodeaba, y es que una cosa era decirlo, y otra muy diferente sentirlo.

Se arrebujo en su capa, pues ya comenzaba a anochecer y el frió se hacía cada vez mas intenso.

**Flash Back**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar notar el vació que había en ellos, la soledad y el dolor que les inundaban quitándoles el brillo, quitándoles la vida.

**End Flash Back**

Durante gran parte de la tarde se la paso tratando de comprender aquel sentimiento que le había agobiado sobremanera al ver a Harry en aquel estado, mas cuando por fin le llego el entendimiento ante tal hecho, aquello lo aterro sobremanera. Él jamás se había enamorado, y lo había evitado a toda costa por que sabia que el amor era capaz de lastimar e incluso destruir a una persona.

Sintiéndose cansado emocionalmente, se dejo caer sobre el verde pasto que crecía alrededor del lago, deseando nunca haber indagado tanto en aquélla sensación de desasosiego que le invadió al ver a Harry en aquel estado.

- No puede ser amor – volvió a murmurar antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de tranquilizar aquel torbellino de emociones que ese descubrimiento le causaba.

* * *

_Hi! _

Lamento la tardanza, pero deben aceptar que esta vez no me tarde tanto como la anterior :P

En verdad que siento que a veces, tanto remolino de sentimientos entre los personajes me transtorna xD Pero bueno, todavia no puedo prometerles que acualizare con la misma acuidad que antes, por que pese a que mi vida esta un poco mas ordenada a estas alturas, aun no esta estable y creo que saben que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vida vuelve a ponerse de cabeza u.u

Por lo regular respondo a los comentarios en la seccion de Reviews, pero solo a los que no aparecen como anomimos, ya que a ellos no puedo reponderles por ese medio, pero tambien decidi que puedo agradecerles por aqui para que por lo menos sepan que lei sus comentarios, asi que en verdad muchisimas gracias a_: **night, meche, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Aram, Izumi-sakachita, Chil, FefiiiTTah Malfoy Potter, kaoru-himura18878, Cissy Black-Potter y Crystal/Selene.**_


	27. CAPITULO 27

**CAPITULO 27:_ UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CADA UNO..._**

Regresó tarde a la sala común, y aún que sus amigos estaban claramente preocupados por su repentina desaparición, ninguno le reprocho el haberse ido sin decirles nada, muy al contrario, Hermione se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza, diciéndole con aquel acto, lo mucho que lamentaba no poder hacer algo más, y recordándole también que estaban ahí, que aún que a veces era difícil recordarlo, no estaba solo...

Durante un rato nadie dijo nada, y él solo se limito a sentir aquel confort que los brazos de su amiga le ofrecían sin reservas.

- Creo que es tarde y es mejor que vayas a dormir – le comento la chica cuando por fin se separo de él.

- Si, creo que tienes razón – acepto Harry repentinamente dócil.

* * *

¿Cómo demonios algo que no se ve puede causarte semejante dolor¿Cómo un simple sentimiento es capaz de quitarte el hambre, el humor, las ganas de vivir¿Y como es posible que alguien pueda soportarlo, o mejor aun sobrevivirlo?, por que Draco no podía, dolía mucho mas de lo que alguna vez creyó que podría dolerle, y en momentos no podía evitar pensar que un Avada sería mucho mejor¡Demonios!, ni un Crucio podía doler tanto como dolía eso. 

Cansado, se dejo caer sobre el elegante sillón de piel frente a la chimenea de su sala común, intentando no dejarse vencer por esa sensación de doloroso vació, de inmensa soledad que le oprimía el pecho evitándole respirar.

No fue conciente de que desde las escaleras, alguien le observaba oculto entre las sombras, pensando también en su propio dolor, y buscando al igual que él, la mejor manera de sobrevivirlo, de no dejarse vencer.

* * *

- Vamos Harry, se nos hará tarde – le dijo Ron moviéndolo suavemente por el hombro, comprendiendo que su amigo esta muy cansado, y cuestionándose seriamente si no sería una mejor idea dejarlo dormir un poco más. 

Lentamente, las verdes orbes emergieron tras los parpados para enfocar con algo de dificultad a su pelirrojo amigo.

- Vamos Harry – le animo Ron sonriéndole y pasándole los lentes para que se los pusiera, cosa que Harry hizo de inmediato.

- ¿Qué horas son? – pregunto cuando se hubo sentado en la cama dispuesto a desperezarse; Aun se sentía muy cansado, y es que durante esos pocos días, el cansancio tanto físico como mental había sido extremo, y aun ahora que por fin había podido dormir como roca, no se sentía para nada descansado, y la sensación de inmensa tristeza parecía rehusarse a dejarlo.

- Pues faltan 20 minutos para que las clases comiencen – respondió Ron con algo de tristeza – Así que supongo que no alcanzaremos a desayunar – y apenas lo había dicho cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió para permitir el paso a Hermione, quien ingreso a la habitación con una bandeja llena de cosas para desayunar.

- Pensé que dado que ninguno de los dos había bajado y Harry aún dormía, no alcanzarían a bajas para desayunar, así que les traje algo para que no anduvieran con el estomago vació – comento sonriéndoles.

- Eres un amor – le aseguro Ron mientras tomaba la bandeja exultante al saber que no se iba a quedar sin comer.

- A veces siento que le prestas mas atención a la comida que a mi – comento Hermione con fingido enojo.

- De eso nada – le aseguro Ron – La comida por mas rica que sepa, jamás podrá sustituirte –

- ¿Eso fue un elogio? – le pregunto Hermione sin saber como tomar lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

- Será mejor que así lo tomes – le aconsejo Harry mientras comía algo de lo que había en la bandeja antes de que Ron se lo acabara todo.

Hermione solo suspiro resignada, pensando que a veces, la comida llamaba más la atención del pelirrojo que ella misma¡Pero conste que no eran celos!

* * *

De vez en vez, su gris mirada se perdía en la mesa de Gryffindor, aún y cuando sabía que él no es encontraba ahí. 

Nuevamente suspiro preguntándose si algo andaba mal, y después se pateo mentalmente por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida como aquella cuando mejor que nadie sabía qué era ese "Algo" que andaba mal.

- "¿Pero como disculparme o cuando menos explicarle, si él no quiere ni verme?" – pensó con tristeza mientras encajaba el tenedor en la papa sin prestarle gran atención.

Fue hasta ese momento que reparo en que Zabini también tenía la mirada perdida en la mesa de los leones, pero no fue solo eso lo que llamo su atención, si no el brillo en aquellos ojos, por que no brillaban con lujuria o pasión como era común en él, si no con algo que Draco conocía perfectamente por que él mismo estaba sintiéndolo en esos momentos: Era tristeza, la mas sincera y dolorosa que existe, por que es producida por la sensación mas magnífica y única del mundo; El amor.

- "¿Zabini enamorado?" – pensó con ironía, pero al siguiente segundo un hueco se creo en su estomago, por que la respuesta se formulo mucho antes de que pudiera hacer la siguiente pregunta – "¡Esta enamorado de Harry!" -

* * *

Al comenzar las clases, Zabini se dirigió con algo de reticencia al aula de Pociones, preguntándose si en verdad era buena idea entrar, o lo mejor en dado caso era quedarse afuera. 

- Necesitamos hablar muy seriamente Zabini – le llamo una voz firme a sus espaldas que lo hizo detenerse, pero no tuvo que voltearse para saber que era la menor de los Weasley la que le había hablado y ahora le observaba con dureza y frialdad.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Weasley, así que si me permites, en estos momentos tengo clase de Pociones y tengo pensado asistir – mentía, por que no deseaba estar en aquel salón, o mas específicamente, no deseaba estar cercas de aquel chico de increíbles ojos verdes que de alguna forma y sin que se diera cuenta, le había hipnotizado. Perfecto momento para comprender que se había enamorado de verdad.

- Quiero saber qué le sucede a Harry y se que tú lo sabes – inquirió sin inmutarse, dispuesta a saber que había sucedido.

- Si tanto quieres saber, pregúntale a él – le respondió Zabini emprendiendo de nuevo su marcha, deseando alejarse de aquélla chica que aun que Gryffindor, tenía algo de Slytherin en su interior.

- "Una combinación peligrosa" – pensó sonriendo divertido, aún que sabía que quizás eso era una estupidez.

Antes de que pudiera advertirlo, tenía a Ginny frente a él apuntándole firmemente con la varita en dirección al cuello, y la mirada fría y llena de decisión que sus ojos desprendían, le hicieron sentir miedo.

- Quiero que me digas que demonios esta sucediéndole a Harry, y se que tanto tu como Malfoy tienen algo que ver en esto – le espetó con frialdad, y por la forma tan despreciativa en la que pronuncio el nombre del príncipe de las serpientes, a Zabini no le quedo duda de que la chica sentía celos.

Ya sabía que la pelirroja estaba enamorada del ojiverde, lo imagino desde la primera vez que hablo con ella, pero no le había prestado gran atención por que tenía otras cosas en que ocuparse. Sonrió con tristeza, sin lugar a dudas Harry tenía un atractivo natural que ignoraba por completo.

- Si tanto te interesa saber, Pansy uso el filtro. No creo que halla necesidad de decirte más, eres más lista que el resto de tus hermanos... – y sin decir más se alejo, no deseaba tocar aquel tema, sobre todo por que aquélla imagen de Harry aún prevalecía en su mente torturándole.

Durante un momento, Ginny no hizo nada; Dejo que Zabini se alejara mientras intentaba comprender la magnitud de lo que el Slytherin le había dicho. No pudo evitar un sentimiento de felicidad, por que eso significaría que Harry seguramente había terminado con Malfoy después que Pansy usara el filtro, y ahora ella tenía una nueva oportunidad. Alguna parte en su interior le dijo que no debía sentirse feliz, si no todo lo contrario, pero sabía que no era verdad y que sería una hipócrita si aceptara que sentía aún que fuera un poco de tristeza.

- No se podía esperar nada más de un Malfoy, y ahora tengo una oportunidad – comento para sí misma mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hacía el aula donde le tocaba clase, pensando desde ese momento lo que haría, pues sabía que no debía perder el tiempo.

* * *

Cuando la clase de Pociones finalizo, Ron se levanto presuroso y se acerco a Harry para acompañarlo hasta la salida y asegurarse de que ni Zabini ni Malfoy se le acercaran, y aún que Zabini había estado bastante dócil aquel día, Malfoy no pensaba complacer al pelirrojo. 

- Tenemos que hablar – le pidió a Harry sujetándolo por la muñeca antes de que ambos lograran salir del aula.

Aquello si que asombro a los miembros de ambas Casas, inclusive a Ron y Harry, y al segundo siguiente, todos les miraban con la atención fija en ellos dos, preguntándose que demonios estaba sucediendo ahí; Primero Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, los dos más grandes rivales de Hogwarts cesaban repentinamente cualquier tipo de hostilidad entre ellos durante más tiempo del que cualquiera pudiera haber creído, y un día, Draco Malfoy detiene a Harry Potter EN EL AULA DE POCIONES y le pide¡LE PIDE, que hablen! Muchos comenzaron a creer que el mundo acababa de volverse loco, lo único que faltaba al parecer de la mayoría, era que el príncipe de las serpientes le declarara su amor incondicional al Niño-Que-Vivió. No sabían que no estaban tan lejos de la verdad.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, Malfoy – respondió Harry con frialdad, aun cuando por dentro, aquel contacto con Draco ocasionaba que su corazón le gritara que le diera una oportunidad, que sin el rubio moriría sin remedio alguno, que aun le amaba lo suficiente como para dejar eso de lado...

- _"Pero no podrías olvidarlo, y eso es lo que mas duele"_ – comento la vocecita en su interior, y de nuevo Harry sintió aquel aguijonazo de dolor en el pecho.

- Si Harry, si tenemos – refutó Draco ignorando el dolor que la causo que el moreno empleara nuevamente su apellido, pero sobre todo, por la manera tan fría en que lo había dicho. Al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que aquella frialdad que las esmeraldas reflejaban, solo era una mascara que cubría el verdadero remolino de emociones que sentía, e interiormente se prometió hacer todo lo posible por recuperar lo que antes tenían; No pensaba darse por vencido, así todo Hogwarts tuviera que enterarse de lo que sentía por él, pero no lo perdería, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y aún que debía ser sincero al decir que al inicio había tenido sus dudas al respecto de esa relación, ahora sabía que le quería a su lado por el resto de su vida, aun cuando aquello se escuchara bastante cursi.

- Él no quiere... –

- Creo que Harry puede hablar por si mismo, Ron – le interrumpió Hermione advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se atreviera a intervenir nuevamente, al tiempo que caminaba para situarse al lado del moreno que la miro sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento – Y pienso que la mayor parte de la gente merece una oportunidad para poder defenderse – agrego mirando directamente a las verdes orbes.

Durante un momento nadie dijo nada. Los involucrados sabían lo que la chica había querido decir con eso, y a los demás, que aún no terminaban de comprender lo que sucedía, solo les quedaba sacar sus propias conclusiones al respecto, sin saber que algunas estaban mucho más cercanas a la realidad de lo que podrían imaginarse.

Desde que Draco había detenido a Harry, Zabini había observado detenidamente al moreno, y aun que éste, durante todo aquel tiempo mostró un porte frió e indiferente, había ocasiones que la verde mirada le traicionaba reflejando por espacio de microsegundos, el mar de emociones y dolor que sentía. De pronto se sorprendió pensado en que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por que esas orbes dejaran de reflejar todo aquel dolor, aun que eso fuera decir la verdad y condenarse él mismo.

- _"Y no tenerlo nunca a él"_ – cometo la vocecita en su interior y eso en verdad le dolió.

- "Mierda, en serio que esto de estar enamorado es peligroso¡Me arruina la vena vengativa!" – pensó mientras se apresuraba a guardar sus cosas para salir de aquel lugar antes de hacer una estupidez de la que seguramente luego se arrepentiría.

- _"O quizás no tanto"_ – volvió a decirle la vocecita en su interior, y sin saber por que, sonrió.

En ese instante, la campaña son anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase, y a su pesar, la mayoría abandono el aula en un revuelo de túnicas y murmullos.

- Después – respondió por fin Harry, pero debido al alboroto, solo Hermione, Ron, Draco y Zabini fueron consientes de la respuesta del moreno, quien de inmediato abandono el aula perdiéndose entre el resto de los alumnos que se apresuraban a llegar a su próxima clase. Al instante, Ron y Hermione siguieron al moreno.

Draco hizo el ademán de también perseguir a Harry, pero una mano le sujeto firmemente del brazo impidiéndoselo, y cuando se volvió para enfrentar al insensato que se atrevía a detenerlo, comprobó con algo de asombro que era su padrino.

- Debemos hablar tú y yo ahora – le ordeno y se giro sobre si mismo para dirigirse hacía su escritorio. Un tanto inseguro, Draco lo siguió mientras los últimos alumnos, entre los que se encontraba Zabini, abandonaban el aula.

* * *

Cuando Ron y Hermione alcanzaron a Harry, ninguno hizo mención a lo sucedido, por que ninguno sabía que decir al respecto, así que el transcurso a los invernaderos lo hicieron en silencio, un silencio meditabundo que aún que no era incomodo, tampoco era agradable. 

Con un fuerte suspiro, Ron se detuvo algunos metros antes de llegar a los invernaderos, lo que atrajo la atención de Harry y Hermione, que al igual que él se detuvieron contemplándolo extrañados.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Solo pensaba en todo lo que ha sucedido – comento Ron mirando fijamente al suelo, preguntándose si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer.

- Han sucedido muchas cosas – corroboro Hermione, sin estar segura de a donde quería llegar el pelirrojo, y si en todo caso, fuera lo correcto.

- Sabes Harry, de alguna manera retorcida, siento que Hermione tiene algo de razón respecto al hurón – soltó por fin el pelirrojo, sin atreverse a dirigir la mirada hacía su amigo, que tal y como él lo imaginaba, le contemplaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Hermione también le observaba sin poder creer que Ronald Weasley estuviera defendiendo a Draco Malfoy.

- ¿En relaciona qué? – pregunto Harry para cerciorarse de que estaban tratando el mismo tema respecto al rubio príncipe de Slytherin.

- En relación a lo que sucedió al finalizar la clase de pociones – aclaro Ron mirando fijamente el suelo, sabiendo que si veía a su amigo a los ojos, el odio que sentía por el hurón volvería a aflorar dentro de él impidiéndole seguir con lo que estaba diciendo – Desde que me entere que tú y... Bueno, desde que me entere de lo que había entre ustedes dos, no pude dejar de pensar en qué demonios viste en él, por que cuando platicábamos, parecía que me hablabas de una persona completamente diferente, por eso me negaba a creer que fuera cierto que en realidad hubo algo entre ustedes... Hermione también me había dicho que cuando se trataba de ti, Malfoy era una persona completamente distinta y... Bueno, no creo que halla necesidad de decir que no le creía, pero también creo que debo decir que todo esto me dejo bastante pensativo, a final de cuentas, ese hurón debía tener algo bueno para que tú te fijaras en él... Lo pensé mucho, pero no podía hacer a un lado todo el odio que le tenía, así que me costo un poco más... Al final digamos que lo que en verdad me hizo creer un poco en todo lo que me habían contado tanto tú como Hermione, fue la decisión que vi en Malfoy cuando te detuvo a la salida de pociones... ¡Demonios!, en verdad parecía dispuesto a conseguir que lo escucharas, aún que eso significara suplicarte de rodillas o en su defecto, que todos los que estaban ahí se enteraran de lo que hubo entre ustedes... – durante un rato se quedo en silencio, se estaba haciendo bolas solito y ya no sabía como salir de aquel embrollo en el que se había ido a meter – Aún que en estos momentos no lo parezca, Malfoy sigue sin caerme bien, supongo que fue por eso que me costo tanto llegar a la conclusión de que... Bueno, de que él en verdad te quiere y esta sufriendo tanto como tú, aún cuando no quieras demostrarlo... – suspiro y entonces, por primera vez desde que había comenzado, miro fijamente a las verdes esmeraldas que lo observaban con un brillo difícil de describir – Mira, pese a que se que estoy hablando a favor de esa serpiente, no me cae para nada bien... Es difícil de explicarlo, pero si ahora te estoy diciendo esto, no es por él, es por ti, es por que se que si la relación con él duro tanto, es por que para ti fue y es algo más que amor pasajero, y también se que si no le das la oportunidad de explicarse, te seguirás sintiendo mal, y no me gusta verte así... Él... Él te quiere Harry, y estoy seguro de que hay una buena explicación para lo que sucedió... –

- Tan solo dale la oportunidad de explicarse – intervino por fin Hermione, y Ron se lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón por que ya no sabía que más decir sin seguir haciéndose bolas – Y si lo que dice no te convence, entonces nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a molestarte –

Harry contempló a sus dos amigos sin saber que decir. La verdad era que el discurso de Ron en verdad lo había dejado sorprendido y bastante pensativo.

Entre los arbustos, unos ojos marrón brillante les observaban con gran atención.

* * *

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estabas apunto de hacer, Draco Malfoy? – le reprendió Snape mirándolo realmente molesto, pero Draco no permitió que eso lo intimidara, a final de cuentas lo que estaba haciendo lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano si Harry se seguía negando a escucharle - ¡Era una locura Draco!, Y además peligroso tanto para ti como para él – 

- ¿Peligroso? – repitió Draco sin comprender.

- Si, por que por si ya lo has olvidado, es probable que varios de tus compañeros ya estén pensando seriamente en formar parte de las filas de Mortífagos, y aún que dudo que Voldemort les de la marca siendo tan jóvenes, puede tenerlo a prueba, y si uno de ellos le lleva la noticia de lo que sientes por él y de que él te corresponde, los dos tendrán problemas – le explicó Snape , y esta vez parecía un poco más tranquilo, aún que no tanto.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se reprendió mentalmente por haber pasado por alto algo tan importante como aquello.

- Entiendo que lo quieres Draco, no se como ni me interesa saberlo, pero se que así es, y también se que estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por demostrárselo, aún cuando eso consista en que todo Hogwarts se entere, pero también debes pensar muy bien las cosas o te meterás en problemas y de paso lo arrastraras contigo, y por si ya lo olvidaste, él tiene sus propios problemas ya, como para que le agregues más presión – Snape no quería ser duro con Draco, lo quería como al hijo que nunca tuvo, pero también sabía que debía abrirle los ojos antes de que cometiera una estupidez de la que en el futuro, todos pudieran arrepentirse.

Draco siguió sin decir nada. Se sentía realmente dolido por que Harry no le creyese ni deseara escucharle, y a eso le aumentaba ahora el hecho de que por su idiotez, pudo haber puesto en peligro a la única persona que en verdad significaba algo para él.

- Él te dará la oportunidad de explicarte – las palabras le llegaron claras, y ello le obligo a dirigir su dolida mirada gris hacía su padrino que para su asombro, le sonreía conciliador.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – le pregunto de todas formas, deseando escuchar algo a lo cual pudiera aferrarse durante las próximas horas para no caer en la desesperación e ir a buscarlo de nuevo.

- Por que sus ojos lo decían – fue todo lo que le dijo Snape al respecto – Y ahora es mejor que te vayas; Si tu profesor no te deja entrar, dile que yo te pedí que te quedaras para hablar contigo –

Draco solo asintió y abandono el aula de pociones agradeciéndole a Merlín tener el padrino que tenía.

* * *

- Así que hay una manera de ingresar a los terrenos de Hogwarts sin ser descubiertos – murmuro Voldemort contemplando con regocijo al hombre encapuchado que se encontraba hincado frente a él con la vista fija en el suelo. 

- Las alertas del castillo están programadas para dejar ingresar únicamente a los profesores y alumnos, pero hay una manera de hacer franquear esas barreras mágicas y entrar sin ser descubiertos... – informo con aquel tono respetuoso que empleaba al dirigirse a Voldemort.

- Me parece perfecto, sin duda alguna has sabido serme de utilidad Black; Ya decía yo que no eras tan inútil como parecías – y a aquello le acompaño una carcajada que resonó en la soledad de la habitación.

* * *

**_Yey! Acabo de actualizar por fin! n.n_**

**_Se que éste tampoco es un capitulo largo, pero es que no puedo meterles tantas cosas o tendre problemas más adelante con la redacción, así que les pido sean pacientes en ese aspecto y también en el de la actualización, que no creo poder estar actualizando tan rapido n.nU_**

**_También quería aprovechar para agradecer a: night, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Aram, y Yo. Muchas gracias por sus cocmentarios n.n_**

**_Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado n.n_**


	28. CAPITULO 28

**CAPITULO 28:_ HABLANDO SE ENTIENDE LA GENTE..._**

La lechuza marrón aterrizo con delicadeza sobre la mesa de Slytherin frente al rubio, quien la miro con desconfianza antes de aceptar quitarle el trozo de pergamino que traía atada a la pata.

_A las 8:00 pm. Ya sabes donde._

_H._

Era muy corta, pero sabía no podía esperar algo más extenso, sobre todo, dado el estado de las cosas, así que, intentando controlar la ansiedad que de pronto se quiso apoderar de él, se dispuso a terminar de cenar. Con cierto disimulo, consulto su reloj de bolsillo para comprobar que aún faltaban 30 minutos para las 8:00.

Desde su lugar, Blaise había observado con interés a la lechuza marrón que se había detenido frente al rubio y le había extendido la pata para permitirle que le quitara el pergamino que llevaba atado. Por el intenso brillo que ilumino los grises ojos, supo de inmediato quien era el destinatario de aquélla nota, y para su completo asombro, una punzada que no supo ubicar con certeza, comprobó lo que más había temido llegar a sentir: Que estaba celoso.

Con algo de disimulo, aparto la mirada, topándose con algo de asombro, con unos ojos marrones que desde la mesa de Gryffindor, observaban enfurecidos al rubio, que sin darse cuenta, se encontraba terminando de cenar para ir al encuentro del dueño de aquella nota. Sonrió con pesar, sabiendo el porqué de aquella mirada que la menor de los Weasley le lanzaba al príncipe Slytherin.

* * *

Consultó una vez más su reloj, mientras a duras penas intentaba ocultar los nervios que le traicionaban de vez en cuando. Aún faltaban 5 minutos para las 8:00, y hace menos de 15 minutos que se había dado el toque de queda para los de primero y segundo, pero aún había estudiantes de grados superiores y el toque de queda para los de tercero, cuarto y quinto se daría hasta las 8:00 exactas, así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar que el pasillo de La Sala de Los Menesteres estuviera libre.

Cuando llego, las 8:00 acababan de dar y el segundo toque resonó. No había mucha gente por los pasillos, y para su suerte, en el pasillo de La Sala de Los Menesteres no había particularmente nadie, así que sin perder el tiempo, paso tres veces frente al lugar donde se suponía debía aparecer la puerta, mientras pensaba en un lugar seguro para que él y Harry pasaran un rato agradable, un lugar que fuera cálido, cómodo y seguro, un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos sin importar cuanto lo intentaran. Era el pensamiento que Harry o él tenían para hacer aparecer aquel lugar que servía como su "Refugio", y cuando por fin se detuvo, la puerta se delineo de inmediato.

Estiro la mano para abrirla, pero la repentina inseguridad de lo que ahí encontraría, de lo que sucedería, le obligo a detenerse. No tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido con Pansy, lo sabía, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse inseguro y temeroso.

- "Eres un Malfoy, puedes manejar lo que sea" – se dijo a sí mismo, y aún que sabía que eso sonaba bastante altanero, no le importo, por que en ese momento le daba la confianza que le hacía falta.

Aspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Harry ya había llegado, y al escucharlo entrar, se volvió para dirigirle una mirada que Draco no supo como interpretar; Después, regreso sus verdes orbes al cálido fuego que ardía en la chimenea frente a él, mientras volvía a acomodarse en el cómodo sillón.

Con algo de inseguridad, Draco cerro la puerta y se acerco hasta el sillón, pero no se sentó, si no que permaneció parada aún lado, cosa que Harry noto enseguida.

- No creo que te sea muy agradable permanecer todo el tiempo de pie – comento intentando mantener un tono neutral, aún cuando en su interior, una voz le grita con desesperado dolor que dejara todas esas idioteces y le perdonara de una buena vez, que le necesitaba, que su ausenta dolía, que todas esas fuerzas que mostraba, no eran otra cosa que orgullo, un tonto orgullo al que se aferraba por miedo a que le lastimaran, por miedo a mostrar cuanto le dolía en realidad todo aquello, por miedo a parecer vulnerable...

Draco asintió comprendiendo lo que Harry había querido decir, y tomo asiento en el extremo del sillón, para de esa forma, no incomodar a Harry, aún cuando lo que más deseaba era acercarse a él para abrazarlo, para besarlo, para tenerlo a su lado, para saber y cerciorarse de que no se iría, de que no lo dejaría, de que le creería...

Durante un rato, ninguno dijo nada, por que ninguno sabía que decir o como empezar; Fue Draco quien rompió el tenso silencio que se había apoderado de la cálida habitación, aún que todavía no estaba muy seguro de sí lo que iba a decir lo iba a ayudar o a hundir mas. Deseo con desesperación que es ultimo no ocurriera.

- Harry, yo te quiero... – bien, apenas iba comenzando, y ya estaba fracasando estrepitosamente, eso no podía significar nada bueno – Se que a estas alturas lo que te diga no sonara muy convincente, pero debes de creerme, por que es la verdad, y yo jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarte... – solito estaba echándose la soga al cuello con aquellos argumentos tan poco fiables. Suspiro derrotado, apretando fuertemente los puños ante la impotencia que sentía por hacer comprender al otro.

- ¿Sabías que fue Ron quien me convenció de venir? – la voz de Harry le sorprendió, pero más lo hizo la tranquilidad que descubrió en ella. Con algo de temor, levanto su gris mirada hacía el ojiverde, pero éste en ningún momento le miro, siguió contemplando el fuego, pues sabía que si sus miradas se encontraban, era capaz de olvidar todo lo que había pensado en decirle y perdonarlo, cosa que todavía no quería hacer, por que primero quería escuchar lo que Draco había pensado para decirle – No lo malinterpretes, él te sigue odiando, pero cree que quizás hay una buena explicación para lo que sucedió... No es la primera vez que parece que ha pensado seriamente las cosas, de hecho, creo que esta madurando – comento con una sonrisa apagada – En fin, él y Hermione me pidieron que viniera, que te escuchara, y que a raíz de lo que me dijeras, tomara una decisión... – y entonces, dirigió su mirada hacía los grises ojos que le contemplaban con temor y amor, como solo Draco sabía, como solo Draco podía – Ellos dicen que has demostrado que esto no a sido un simple juego para ti, y yo... Yo quiero creerlo también –

Draco se levanto sin poder evitarlo, y sin romper el contacto visual con aquellas hermosas orbes verdes que le miraban con inseguridad y ternura, se hinco a sus pies sujetándole con ternura una de las manos.

- Te amo Harry, y esto jamás a sido un juego para mi – le aseguro mientras besaba con ternura el suave dorso de la mano. De alguna manera sabía que Harry no le odiaba, aquel brillo en las verdes esmeraldas se lo decía: Harry solo sentía miedo de volver a confiar en él, por que la confianza que le había tenido se había fragmentado en pedazos con lo que había sucedido, fuera o no fuera esto verdad, y eso era lo que debía solucionar para que todo entre ellos mejorara.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto Harry intentando controlarse, por que podía sentir con claridad las ganas que tenía por abrazarlo, por besarlo, por olvidar todo aquel asunto de una vez por todas.

- Hable con Snape después de lo ocurrido... – comenzó a contarle sin apartar su gris mirada de aquellas pupilas verdes, sabiendo que ese contacto era indispensable para que Harry supiera que lo que le decía era verdad, que no le mentía – Él sabe lo mucho que te quiero – Harry sabía que no debía asombrarse, era la única persona a quien Draco le tenía completa confianza dentrote aquel lugar, pero eso no evito que las mejillas se le colorearan al saber que su profesor de Pociones estaba al corriente de eso, y Draco, al ver el leve rubor en las mejillas morenas, sonrió sin poder evitarlo – También Dumbledore cree que por como se dieron las cosas, había algo raro en todo esto... Mira, cuando llegue a mi cuarto, tome un poco de agua de la que había en una jarra de mi mesita de noche, después, todo se volvió confuso, extraño, de pronto era como si necesitara estar con ella... – entonces se detuvo, no necesitaba profundizar en eso si lo que deseaba era conseguir que Harry le creyera – Severus cree que Pansy utilizo un Filtro de Amor, pero para cuando fue a revisar la jarra, esta no tenía un solo rastro de haber estado en contacto con esa poción, por lo que Snape cree que alguien la esta encubriendo, y hasta que no encontremos a esa persona y la hagamos confesar, o hagamos confesar a Pansy, no podemos hacer nada... Al final, solo te queda mi palabra Harry... Se que no es mucho, pero te juro que no miento, fue un truco de Pansy, y estoy seguro de que... –

- ¿De que Zabini fue quien le ayudo? – intervino Harry con tono circunstancial. Draco solo asintió asombrado, pues Harry había completado su frase con gran exactitud, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

- Si, pero como... –

- ¿Cómo lo sé? – volvió a intervenir Harry mirándole con una ceja alzada interrogativamente mientras sus ojos brillaban con algo que Draco no supo como interpretar – Antes de llegar aquí me tope con Zabini... – comento como quién no quiere la cosa, y sin poder evitarlo, algo en el interior de Draco hirvió.

- ¿Y que sucedió? – le pregunto expectante, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de querer que le contara.

- Digamos que me dijo algo muy interesante – le dijo Harry sonriendo malicioso.

**Flash Back**

De pronto se detuvo, había sentido la presencia mágica de alguien a quien conocía perfectamente y no deseaba ver en esos momentos. Con gran habilidad, extendió su mágia tal como Snape y Lupin le había enseñado, y entonces pudo ubicar el lugar donde el Slytherin se escondía.

- ¿Puedo saber a quien esperas oculto entre las sombras, Zabini? – pregunto con un tono frió e inexpresivo.

- Precisamente a ti, Potter – le respondió mientras la oscura silueta se despegaba de la pared en la que fácilmente pasaba inadvertido.

- ¿Puedo saber para qué? – volvió a preguntarle, y sin que el Slytherin supiera cómo le había hecho, al segundo siguiente el moreno se encontraba sujetando firmemente su varita dispuesto a atacar o defenderse de ser necesario.

- Vi que le mandaste una carta a Malfoy – comento Blaise sin darle importancia e intentando mantenerse tranquilo, mientras que con paso lento, comenzó a caminar hacía Harry, saliendo de aquel pasillo oscuro en el que se había ocultado.

- ¿Y como sabías que era mía? – inquirió Harry sin poder dejar de notar el agujero que sintió en el estomago a la mención del rubio príncipe de Slytherin.

- Oh, no vayas a creer que él me la mostró – le aseguró el Slytherin sonriéndole divertido mientras ingresaba al iluminado pasillo donde Harry le esperaba. De reojo vio la varita, pero siguió mostrándose tranquilo en todo momento – Potter, no necesitas la varita, no tengo pensado hacerte daño – agrego sin dejar de sonreír divertido.

- No confió en ti – fue la fría respuesta de Harry – Y si él no te la mostró¿Cómo sabías que yo se la había mandado? –

- Solo hacía falta ver el brillo que adquirían sus ojos para saber que la carta que le había llegado era tuya – respondió con simpleza mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados – No es que cualquiera pueda darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero tengo años conociéndolo –

Harry no dijo nada ante aquello, solo siguió contemplando al Slytherin con desconfianza.

- ¿Y de eso querías hablar? – le preguntó irónico.

- No, por supuesto que no Harry – le respondió Blaise sin alterarse.

- No uses mi nombre, para ti soy Potter – le interrumpió Harry mirándole con dureza.

- Como gustes, Potter – respondió Blaise haciendo énfasis en el apellido del Gryffindor mientras le sonreía – Pero no es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí... Supongo que en la carta venía el lugar donde lo vas a ver para hablar con él¿Cierto? –

- Si – afirmo Harry mirándole con clara desconfianza - ¿Por qué? –

- Por que creo que antes de ir a su encuentro, hay algo que debes escuchar – le respondió Blaise con simpleza, pero con un brillo de conocimiento que no paso inadvertido por Harry.

- ¿Y que es eso que tengo que escuchar? – le pregunto Harry mirándolo con un brillo burlón, pero con el tono frió e indiferente con el que había comenzado aquélla platica.

- Lo que tengo que decirte quizás causara mi expulsión y la de otro miembro de mi casa... ¡Ja!, si los Slytherin supieran que he venido aquí con el único objetivo de traicionar a uno de los nuestros... – comento Blaise sonriendo burlesco, y a Harry le dio la impresión de que aquello, pese a que lo había dicho en voz alta, lo había dicho para si mismo, pues aún entre las serpientes había códigos y reglas, entre ellas la de no traicionar a los compañeros, sin embargo, también estaba la regla de oro: Cuidarse uno mismo.

- Vas a seguir haciéndote el misterioso¿O me vas a decir de una vez a lo que has venido? – le pregunto Harry con fastidio, y no pudo evitar felicitarse mentalmente al ocultar con tanta maestría la curiosidad que el Slytherin había causado en él.

- No seas impaciente leoncito – comento Blaise mirándole divertido, más por el gesto molesto de Harry, creyó prudente dejar de hacer eso – Malfoy te contara una historia que quizás te dejara dudando... – comenzó a contarle con un tono mucho más serio – Algo sobre un Filtro de amor y sobre la posibilidad de que Pansy lo haya usado... Lo más seguro es que te diga que no hay pruebas por que alguien le ayudo deshaciéndose de la evidencia... Todo eso es verdad, Pansy uso un Filtro de Amor para intentar separarlos a ti y a Malfoy –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunto Harry mirándolo con mayor desconfianza. Había prestado completa atención a todo lo dicho por el Slytherin, y no pudo evitar sentir alivio al pensar que aquello que le había dicho, pudiera ser verdad

- Por que la persona que le dio la idea a Pansy fui yo – confeso Blaise con un tono tan tranquilo, que no parecía que estuviese echándose de cabeza él mismo – Y también fui yo quien se deshizo de la evidencia –

Lo que paso después, sucedió tan rápido que Blaise no tuvo oportunidad alguna de reaccionar. El puño de Harry se estrello con fuerza en la boca de su estomago, y Blaise sintió con claridad como si algo le diera más fuerza al golpe del moreno. El Slytherin se tambaleo sofocado, más no tuvo tiempo siquiera de quejarse, cuando un segundo golpe se estrello de lleno en su rostro derribándolo hacía atrás con un ruido sordo. En aquel segundo golpe, había vuelto a sentir lo mismo que en el primero, como si el moreno golpeara con mayor fuerza y velocidad, y estaba completamente seguro de que Harry no tenía ni la mitad de la fuerza que había sentido en ambos golpes.

No hizo ni dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí tirado intentando en vano controlar el dolor y recuperar su respiración. Supo que tenía la nariz rota por lo mucho que le dolía y por que su blanca camisa se había comenzado a manchar de sangre, más solo cuando el dolor se hizo soportable y recupero un poco la respiración, dirigió su mirada hacía donde el Gryffindor seguía de pie observándolo impasible.

- ¿Cómo... Como me golpeaste así de fuerte? – le pregunto mirándolo con rencor, pero sin poder ocultar el asombro que le causo ver la frialdad y el odio que el Gryffindor despedía. Era como estar tratando con un verdadero Slytherin.

- Solo expulse un poco de mi mágia junto con cada puñetazo que te di – le respondió Harry sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz – Es casi imposible encontrar algún libro que te enseñe como hacer esto, y hacerlo es todavía mucho más difícil –

Blaise solo lo miro asombrado. Le daba miedo el frió control que Harry demostraba, pero todavía más miedo le daba ver aquel odio que hacía brillar las verdes orbes.

- ¿Por qué decidiste decírmelo? – le pregunto Harry, y Blaise no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería por que lo sabía perfectamente.

- ¿No crees que puedo estarte mintiendo? – le pregunto a su vez mientras con mucho cuidado se levantaba. Con la manga de la túnica intento limpiar la sangre que continuaba saliendo de la nariz.

- No – respondió Harry son simpleza.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – quiso saber Blaise mirándolo con autentica curiosidad.

Harry no respondió, en su lugar, se dirigió hacía Blaise, quien asustado, dio algunos pasos hacía atrás.

- No seas tonto Zabini, no te haré nada – le dijo Harry sonriéndole con divertida frialdad, y antes de que el Slytherin retrocediera más, le sujeto del brazo con la habilidad que seis años de jugar como buscador le habían dado.

- Disculpa, pero es que hace menos de unos minutos que me acabas de golpear – le respondió Blaise con sarcasmo, más Harry le ignoro, y para horror de Blaise, le apunto con la varita directo en la nariz - ¡No Potter! – le pidió zafándose de su agarre y mirándolo con autentico terror - ¡Te juro que digo la verdad, Draco no me pidió que interviniera y te lo contara, tu sabes lo mucho que nos odiamos, jamás haría nada por él, si vine a decírtelo, fue únicamente por ti, por que no me gustaba verte así de triste! –

Harry le miro sin poder ocultar su asombro, y casi al segundo siguiente, le observo con una fría sonrisa.

- No pensaba hacerte nada, Zabini, solo quería curarte la nariz, pero creo que tú solo acabas de responder a la pregunta que me habías hecho – le comento con un tono divertido que consiguió asombrar y hacer enrojecer a Zabini.

- Tú no puedes curarme la nariz, no sabes nada de Medicina Mágica para hacerlo – le refutó Blaise mirándolo desconfiando y aún avergonzado.

- Es verdad, no se nada sobre Medicina Mágica – reconoció Harry sonriendo con un brillo misterioso – Pero conozco una manera de arreglarte la nariz... No te la compondré del todo por que todavía no se hacer eso, pero dejara de dolerte y sangrarte. El resto lo puede hacer Madam Pomfrey sin muchos problemas –

- No existe una manera de hacer eso sin tener conocimiento de Medicinas Mágicas – volvió a refutar Blaise mirándole aún con desconfianza.

- Bueno, si no quieres, esta bien – comento Harry dándose media vuelta dispuesto a seguir con su camino, a final de cuentas ya se había retrazado un poco.

- ¡Espera Potter! – le llamo Blaise alcanzándolo – ¿Seguro que puedes hacer lo que acabas de decir? –

Harry solo sonrió con suficiencia y le apunto con la varita. Aún asustado, Blaise cerro fuertemente los ojos y trago saliva, más pronto, una agradable sensación le hizo relajarse. Era como si aire cálido se estrellara con suavidad en su rostro, o más específicamente, en su nariz, y después de algún tiempo, descendiera hasta su abdomen aliviando cualquier dolor y dejándole una sensación bastante agradable.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry ya estaba guardando su varita.

- Hay algo que no entendí – comento el moreno mirándolo confuso, y Blaise pudo ver que aquélla frialdad le había abandonado por completo. Aquel volvía a ser él Harry Potter que él conocía – Dijiste que habías decidido decírmelo por que no te gustaba verme triste¿A que te referías con eso? –

- Bueno, es que... Yo... – no sabía que decir al respecto, y aquélla pregunta le había hecho ruborizarse sin que pudiera evitarlo - ¿Crees en eso que dicen de que cuando se quiere a alguien, y ese alguien no es para ti, con tal de que sea feliz, le ayudas para que pueda estar con la persona que sabes le hará feliz, aun cuando sepas que tu jamás serás feliz sin esa persona? – le pregunto son poder evitar que su mirada reflejara la tristeza que aquellas palabras le causaban.

- Sí, yo... Creo que sí – respondió Harry mirándolo con cierta desconfianza y confusión.

- ¿Lo crees? – volvió a preguntarle Blaise sonriéndole burlón.

- Bueno, es que... Yo... Se supone que cuando quieres a alguien, haces lo que sea para que este feliz, aún que su felicidad no este a tu lado, pero, bueno, eso me parece muy triste – respondió sintiéndose levemente abochornado y melancólico, pero era sincero, por que mientras lo decía, recordaba lo que había sentido al ver a Draco con Pansy. Él le amaba, y si Draco no quería estar ya a su lado, aún que le doliera, le abría dejado irse, por que era lo mejor para el rubio, aún cuando no lo fuera para él.

- Si, es muy triste – confirmo Blaise sonriéndole con tristeza, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo - ¿Sabes?, siempre creí en eso de que los sentimientos estorban y causan problemas, de que solo debemos amarnos y protegernos a nosotros mismos, y con esa mentalidad me sentí muy bien durante algún tiempo, pero ahora algo cambio y esa ideología me parece una completa tontería, por que si seguimos así¿Qué nos quedara dentro de algunos años?, quizás una lujosa y hermosa mansión, quizás mucho dinero y libertad, pero¿Qué pasara cuando nos enfermemos y queramos que alguien nos abrace, que alguien nos cuide, que alguien nos consienta...? Al final, con esa mentalidad solo nos espera la soledad emocional, y yo no quiero estar solo, me niego a despertar un día en una lujosa y comoda habitación, pero fría y solitaria... – sabía que los ojos se le habían empañado por las lagrimas, y al ser conciente de que no podría contenerlas, le dio la espalda a Harry; Aún quería mantener su orgullo lo más intacto que a esas alturas fuera posible – Abrirte al amor es abrirte al dolor, pero nada es fácil, y lo importante es saber mantenerse unidos y de pie... Hay gente que quizás puede diferir conmigo, pero eso es por que quizás nunca han sentido el calor y cariño que solo el abrazo de alguien a quién amas puede brindarte... O no algo tan físico, a veces con una mirada o una sonrisa basta... – sonrió con tristeza, al tiempo que sentía como las lagrimas corrían por su rostro – Jamás pensé que existiera este tipo de dolor, pero no me arrepiento... Bueno, a veces sí, pero me di cuenta de que si se logran superar todos los conflictos, el dolor puede ser remplazado por una sensación de paz y felicidad que uno solo jamás podría llegar a alcanzar... Eso es algo que jamás debes olvidar Harry, por que a ti y a Malfoy les esperaran todavía cosas mucho más difíciles, pero son cosas que mientras vayan superando, van a ir fortaleciendo lo que hay entre ambos... –

- Zabini... – Harry no sabía que decir, todo aquel discurso sobre los sentimientos y el amor eran cosas que jamás había esperado escuchar de un Slytherin, mucho menos de aquel Slytherin en especifico, y si a todo eso le agregaba el hecho de que Zabini estaba llorando, cosa de la que Harry estaba ya completamente seguro, todo terminaba pareciendo cosa una dimensión retorcida.

- Se que lo que te voy a pedir suena bastante tonto, pero quiero que sepas que te aprecio mucho, y que si algún día necesitas ayuda o tan solo hablar con alguien distinto, no dudes en buscarme, que estaré encantado en poder ayudarte... Se que te ocasione daño y que esto que te pido puede parecer una hipocresía, pero lo que hice no lo hice con la intención de lastimarte a ti, solo quería... Bueno, solo quería que me prestaras un poco de atención... – sabía que aquello sonaba estúpido y que no debería andarlo diciendo, pero si se lo guardaba, era conciente de que con el tiempo terminaría lastimándole.

- Zabini, todo esto lo hiciste por que tu... –

- Ya dije todo lo que vine a decir – le interrumpió Blaise alzando la voz por sobre la del moreno, pero sin volverse a mirarlo – Lo que te dije sobre el Filtro de Amor y el complot que hice con Pansy, es información que tu sabrás si divulgas o callas, y sobre lo otro... Te pediré que no digas nada y que hagas como si nunca hubiera dicho nada de esto, quizás... Quizás así, ambos podríamos seguir viviendo tranquilos... – y sin esperar respuesta alguna del moreno, se alejo caminando con paso firme, aún cuando sabía que su corazón se había roto en algunos pedazos, aún cuando había hecho lo correcto...

Harry no dijo nada, aún cuando eso era lo que más hubiera deseado. Valoraba el esfuerzo que sabía que el Slytherin estaba haciendo por no dejarse vencer ante el dolor, sobre todo por que sabía lo difícil que eso era, y aún que jamás olvidaría aquélla extraña charla, también era conciente de que nunca la mencionaría a nadie por el bien de aquel Slytherin, que aún que le había causado bastante daño, en aquellos momentos tenía su propia batalla interior por ganar, y esas eran de las más difíciles que había.

Sonrió con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, pues aquella platica había hecho que todos sus planes y pensamientos en cuanto al tema "Malfoy" cambiaran radicalmente. Dio media vuelta y se encamino a La Sala de Los Menesteres dispuesto a arreglar todo con cierto rubio, solo esperaba que Draco aún quisiera arreglar las cosas con él...

**End Flash Back**

- ¿Qué tan interesante? – quiso saber Draco, y su voz le hizo volver a prestar atención al rubio que seguía frente a él.

No le iba a decir todo lo que había sucedido, pero si algo.

- Solo confeso – respondió con simpleza mientras le sonreía por primera vez en toda la noche, y Draco pudo sentir como si un enorme peso abandonara sus hombros.

- Pero¿Cómo le hiciste para que confesara? – le pregunto mirándolo extrañado.

- Yo no hice nada, él me busco para decírmelo – le respondió Harry.

- ¿Él... Él te busco para confesar? – volvió a preguntar sin poder dar crédito a lo que el moreno le decía.

- Si, y esta dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos... – completo Harry pensativo.

- Pues las consecuencias no será un simple castigo o una detención – comento Draco con aspereza, y Harry le observo detenidamente antes de decir lo que había estado pensando.

- ¿Sabes?, me gustaría que por lo menos a Zabini le dieran una oportunidad... No digo que no le hagan nada, tiene que tener algún castigo, pero también soy conciente de que gracias a él, las cosas entre nosotros pueden arreglarle... – le explico.

Draco no respondió de inmediato, se tomo su tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido. Era verdad que le debía a Zabini que las cosas con Harry ahora lucieran mejor, pero ese tipo no le agradaba.

- Podemos decírselo a Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer – respondió por fin.

- Gracias por darle una oportunidad – le dijo Harry sonriéndole, y ante la sorpresa de rubio, se inclino hasta juntar sus labios en un suave beso.

- ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado? – pregunto Draco cuando el moreno se separo.

- Eso significa que debemos trabajar nuevamente en la confianza – le respondió Harry sonriéndole.

* * *

**_¿Hola?, mmm ¿Lo siento?, se que esta vez me he vuelto a tardar, pero en verdad que no pueden culparme, han sucedido tantas cosas que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar este historia, además, tenía que ponerme al corriente con el resto de mis historias xD A parte, este capitulo me resulto muy difícil de escribir por que pese a todo, hay que recordar algo: Draco no es culpable de lo sucedido pese a que Harry así lo crea... Manejar este aspecto me dio muchos problemas, pero al fín consegui algo... Espero que les guste y en verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto :P_**

Cuidence espero verles despues n.n Por cierto, no vayan a olvidar dejar sus comentarios al respecto xD


	29. CAPITULO 29

**CAPITULO 29: _CASTIGOS Y MÁS_**

- ¡Harry, por fin has vuelto! – exclamo Hermione lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, en cuanto lo vio cruzar el retrato de La Dama Gorda.

- Hermione, tranquilízate por favor – le pidió Harry sonriéndole divertido ante la muestra de cariño que su amiga mostraba.

- Estaba preocupada por ti... Y yo también – comento Ron acercándose a ambos con paso cauteloso, al tiempo que sus ojos examinaban a Harry con sumo cuidado.

- Solo iba a hablar con Draco, no tenían por que preocuparse, lo peor que podría haber pasado es que hubiéramos cortado cualquier tipo de comunicación – respondió Harry sonriéndole condescendiente a su pelirrojo amigo, que sin saber exactamente por que, también sonrió.

- ¿Lo peor que podría haber sucedido¿Eso significa que arreglaste las cosas con Malfoy? – pregunto Hermione mirándole suspicaz.

- Si, eso significa – afirmo Harry sin poder dejar de sonreír, aún cuando en su sonrisa había un leve matiz de cohibición.

- ¿Y nos dirás lo que sucedió, o lo que dijo para que le creyeras y lo perdonaras? – inquirió la castaña con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

- No deberías de ser tan metiche, Hermione – comento Harry sonriéndole divertido.

- ¡Yo no soy metiche, Harry, solo soy comunicativa! – le espetó fingiéndose ofendida – Pero ya hablando en serio¿Nos vas a decir que tuvo que decir, jurara o prometer para que le perdonaras? –

- Lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue respaldar lo dicho por Zabini – explico Harry con sencillez.

- No creo comprender – comento Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior en un claro gesto de ansiedad.

- Me tope con Zabini antes de verme con Draco – comenzó Harry a explicarles – Me dijo que él y Parkinson habían planeado todo esto, y para lograrlo, Parkinson había usado un Filtro de Amor –

- ¿Pero Zabini por que le ayudaría? – pregunto Ron confuso. Hermione solo le dedico una mirada inquisitiva a Harry, quien para evitar revelar más de lo que quería, evito que sus miradas se toparan.

- Bueno, Zabini es un Slytherin, no me asombraría – comento intentando restarle interés al asunto.

- Debe ser una pesadilla estar con la guardia siempre en alto ante la perspectiva que aún los de tu propia casa pueden traicionarte – opino Ron asombrado – Siempre creí que por lo menos entre serpientes se protegían –

- Ellos solo protegen sus intereses – sentenció Hermione.

- Draco es diferente – objetó Harry sintiéndose algo incomodo ante las miradas que ambos le dirigieron.

- No Harry, Draco es igual, protege sus intereses y por eso te protege a ti – comento Hermione guiñándole un ojo picadamente, lo que hizo que el su rostro se tiñera de un leve rojizo. Ron solo se movió incomodo.

- Solo digo que... Bueno, que Draco sabe valorar la amistad y todas esas cosas que la mayoría de los Slytherin no valoran... – aclaro Harry intentando cambiar el sentido de la conversación.

- Lo se Harry, lo se – accedió Hermione mirándole condescendiente.

- Yo no entiendo algo – hablo Ron, aún que lo hacía en un intento desesperado por cambiar aquella conversación que no le agradaba ni tantito.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – le pregunto Hermione confusa.

- ¿Por qué Zabini te confesaría lo que hizo?, eso no es muy inteligente viniendo de un Slytherin, aún que puedo pasarlo si viniera de Goyle o Crabbe – inquirió Ron sonriendo divertido ante lo ultimo que había dicho.

- Esa es una buena observación Ron – aprobó Hermione sonriéndole orgullosa, lo que ocasiono que el pelirrojo se sonrojara - ¿Y bien Harry, Zabini te dijo el por qué de semejante confesión? –

- Creo que esta arrepentido por lo que hizo – comento intentando sonar lo más creíble posible.

- ¡Ja!, ese no se arrepentiría de nada – refutó Ron incrédulo.

- Pues debemos recordar que pensábamos exactamente igual de Malfoy, y descubrimos que es muy diferente a lo que suele mostrar, quizás Zabini es igual que él – opino Hermione pensativa, y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada inquisitiva a Harry.

- Lo mismo pienso – apoyo Harry, pero ignoro por completo la mirada que su amiga le había dirigido. Sabía que si daba pauta, Hermione investigaría hasta saber realmente el porqué de la confesión de Zabini, aún que quizás no hiciera mucha falta, por que parecía que ya tenía una idea al respecto.

- En verdad que siento que a veces no los conozco – comento Ron con amargura.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto Hermione observándolo con detenimiento.

- ¿En que momento dejaron de pensar que los Slytherin son los seres mas inhumanos y despreciables que existen? – les pregunto a modo de respuesta mientras les miraba con cierto resentimiento.

- Desde que descubrimos que algunos de esos Slytherin pueden llegar a ser tan humanos como nosotros... Y desde que Harry se enamoro de uno de ellos – comento Hermione sin poder evitarlo, y cuando Harry le miro, solo se limito a sonreírle con picardía.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamo el moreno escandalizado.

- Tranquilo Harry – le dijo Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – Pero bueno, ahora que las cosas se han arreglado, creo que podemos ir a dormirnos tranquilos, así que, buenas noche – y después de abrazar a Harry y darle un beso a Ron, desapareció por las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de las chicas.

Ambos chicos la siguieron con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, y entonces, cayeron en la cuenta de que solo había buscado una excusa para dejarlos solos y que pudieran hablar, por que nuevamente tendrían que hablar.

- Lo hizo de nuevo – comento Harry sonriendo con amarga resignación.

- Si, lo volvió a hacer – convino Ron suspirando resignado, y a aquello, le siguió un prolongado silencio en el que ninguno de los dos supo que decir.

- ¿Qué piensas al respecto? – le pregunto Harry después de un rato.

- Bueno, yo... Creo que esta bien – respondió Ron sintiéndose incomodo ante la atenta mirada de su amigo – Digo, de alguna forma que aún no logro entender por completo, tu le quieres, y por más increíble que parezca, él también te quiere a ti de la misma manera. Te aprecio Harry, y quiero que sepas que te apoyare, solo... Solo no me pidas que me lleve bien con él, eso no creo poder hacerlo aún... A cambio, puedo prometerte intentar soportarlo, pero en ningún momento lo hago por darle a él la oportunidad, lo hago única y exclusivamente por ti, por que eres mi amigo –

- Pedir que se llevaran bien tanto tú como él, sería pedir demasiado, así que creo que de momento, puedo conformarme con eso... – comento sonriéndole entre divertido y aliviado, y para sorpresa del pelirrojo, lo abrazo – Gracias Ron –

- Pero si él me provoca, responderé – le advirtió cuando se separaron después de un breve instante.

- No esperaría menos – respondió Harry sonriéndole divertido y aún agradecido – Pero descuida, hablare con él –

* * *

- ¿Y que haremos al respecto, Albus? – le pregunto minerva estrujando sus manos sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo correcto sería expulsarla según las reglas – comento Dumbledore con su acostumbrada calma – Pero creo que una llamada de atención y una suspensión temporal con aviso a sus padres bastara –

- ¿Y que pasara con Blaise? – quiso saber Snape. Después de hablar y aclarar las cosas con Harry, Draco se había dirigido a su despacho para decirle lo mismo que el moreno le había dicho a él, más había hecho hincapié en que tratara de ayudar a Zabini en lo posible, y cuando le pregunto a que se debía esa petición, solo argumento que aún que el Slytherin no le agradara ni tantito, era gracias a él que las cosas con Harry se habían arreglado, además de que parecía que el Gryffindor también quería devolverle el favor ayudándole un poco en ese asunto.

- El señor Zabini también a cometido una falta grave, quizás no halla sido quien preparara o usara el Filtro, pero sin duda fue cómplice de la señorita Parkinson y quien la encubrió... Creo que un buen castigo, algunos puntos menos, y un aviso a sus padres, será más que suficiente – fue la respuesta del director.

- ¿Es necesario hablarlo con los señores Zabini? – pregunto Snape.

- Mi querido Severus, estoy conciente de que el señor Zabini a confesado en un intento por redimirse, pero también tuvo parte de la culpa en todo esto y no podemos pasarlo por alto – comento Dumbledore con seriedad – Lo más propio en este caso sería también suspenderlo, pero solo mandaremos una carta a sus padres –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo será suspendida la señorita Parkinson? – quiso saber Minerva.

- Quizás dos meses, así podrá integrarse a clases algunas semanas antes de los exámenes de fin de curso – respondió Dumbledore volviendo a su habitual tono tranquilo y despreocupado – Y ahora profesores, creo que ya es bastante tarde y deberíamos ir a descansar –

Ambos profesores asintieron y salieron del despacho del director rumbo a sus habitaciones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con el mejor humor que había tenido en los últimos días, y sabiendo la razón, se dirigió al baño para asearse y vestirse para bajar a desayunar, cosa que no le llevo más de media hora.

- Te espero abajo – le aviso a Ron mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de la habitación apresuradamente.

Ron no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y lo vio marcharse. Aún no quería aceptar que el cambio tan radical de humor en su amigo, se debiera precisamente a la persona que durante aquellos años, más había detestado, y sin embargo, sabía que así era y que no podría negarlo por mucho tiempo más.

- Vaya, el día de hoy, Harry despertó particularmente contento¿No es así? – comento Dean cuando el moreno cerro la puerta al salir de la habitación.

- Si, ahora que lo mencionas, Harry parece más contento hoy que los otros días – afirmo Seamus poniéndose la túnica.

- ¡Solo esta contento, no es para tanto! – exclamo Ron exasperado mientras se metía al baño molesto..

- ¿Y a ese que le pasa? – pregunto Neville al verlo encerrarse en el baño de un portazo.

- Quizás peleo con Hermione y por eso anda de malas pulgas – comento Dean sonriendo divertido.

- Quizás – accedieron ambos chicos mientras continuaban cambiándose.

* * *

Con un suspiro, salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin rumbo al comedor, aún que todavía no estaba muy seguro de querer comer, por que aún que tenía hambre, no tenía el animo necesario como para sentarse frente a un plato y comer su contenido. De hecho, no tenía ganas de nada, lo único que en verdad hubiera deseado, era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al confesarle a Harry las cosas, pero no se sentía bien en lo absoluto, de pronto, el aire parecía haberse vuelto molestamente solidó, y sentía como si alguien le oprimiera el pecho de manera dolorosa. Odiaba todo aquello.

- Zabini… – aquella voz le saco de sus cavilaciones, y cuando levanto la mirada, se topo con unos ojos grises que le contemplaron sin emoción alguna.

- Malfoy – respondió intentando recobrar algo de su perdida postura, pero ni el tono de su voz, ni su mirada, podían adquirir en aquellos momentos la fría burla que siempre le había distinguido.

- El profesor Snape me mando a buscarte – le informo el rubio príncipe de Slytherin con una frialdad que no sorprendió en lo absoluto al Slytherin.

- ¿En donde esta? – pregunto intentando contener los nervios y la inseguridad que se querían apoderar de él.

- Esta en su despacho y espera que te presentes ahí antes de la primera clase – le respondió antes de pasar a su lado rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin

Zabini lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer en uno de los pasillo anexo, tras lo que suspiro resignado y emprendió el camino al despacho de su Jefe de Casa.

- Soy hombre muerto – murmuro para si mismo con desazón.

* * *

Una vez que Ron estuvo listo, los tres bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Esta por demás decir que el pelirrojo devoró todo cuanto pudo, mientras que Hermione, comía con el recato que a su novio le faltaba. Harry simplemente comía y sonreía divertido mientras observaba a su amiga reprendiendo a Ron, quien le respondía con la boca llena y aquello desembocaba un nuevo regaño por parte de la castaña. Durante aquel lapso, en más de una ocasión, Harry dirigió su mirada discretamente hacía la mesa de Slytherin, en busca de una cabellera platina y unos ojos grises que al hacer contacto, le devolvían aquella calidez que tanto apreciaba.

- Bien, es hora de irnos, la clase esta por empezar, y si llegamos tarde, McGonagall nos restara puntos – les informo Hermione mientras se levantaba y colgaba su mochila al hombro.

- ¡Fero si tobavia no ef hora! - protesto el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

- Cuando termines de tragarte todo lo que traes en la boca y hables como la gente civilizada, entonces mantendré una charla contigo, Ronal Weasley – le reprendió Hermione con tono duro, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir del comedor completamente furiosa por la falta de modales en su novio.

- ¿Fero que hice? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a Harry sin comprender.

- Creo que le molesta que hables con la boca llena – contesto el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba su mochila para imitar a su amiga y dirigirse al aula de Transformaciones – Te espero allá, y no tardes, por que si lo haces, McGonagall se pondrá furiosa y terminara bajándonos puntos, y si eso pasa, Hermione se molestara mucho más contigo – y tras decir aquello, salio del comedor hacia en dirección al aula de Transformaciones en donde encontró a Hermione esperando a que la profesora llegara.

- No te enojes con él – fue todo lo que le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba el material necesario para aquella clase.

- ¡No lo defiendas, Harry! – le atajó la castaña mirándole furiosa, pero sin elevar demasiado la voz, pues el aula comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes.

- Sabes que así es él, Hermione, y con eso no digo que tengas que aguantarlo tal y como es, a final de cuentas, ambos deben de cambiar algunas cosas para poder llevarse mejor, pero si quieres que el cambie su mala maña a la hora de comer¿No crees que tu podrías dejar de estarle gritando y regañando a cada momento? – le aconsejo Harry.

Para suerte del moreno, su amiga no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, pues en aquel justo momento, la profesora McGonagall ingreso al salón seguida de cercas por un pelirrojo completamente sofocado.

- A su lugar, señor Weasley – le ordeno la profesora dirigiéndose a su escritorio, y sin hacerse llamar dos veces, Ron se sentó junto a Harry mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración.

* * *

Se había dirigido al despacho de Snape como Draco le había dicho, y una vez ahí, esperaron a que Pansy llegara, para después, dirigirse al despacho del director. Blaise estaba seguro de que su fría postura se vendría abajo en cualquier momento por lo nervioso que se encontraba.

- Bien¿Saben por que les he mandado a llamar? – les pregunto Dumbledore con un tono serio y tranquilo.

- N… No – respondió Pansy, aún que claro que sabía el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, lo supo desde el momento en el que Draco fue a buscarla, lo supo por su mirada asesina, por sus frías y filosas palabras, y lo confirmo cuando entro al despacho de su Jefe de Casa, y encontró ahí a Blaise.

- Por lo de… Por lo del Filtro de Amor – reconoció Blaise, sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido seguir ocultándolo.

Dumbledore solo asintió mirando fijamente a Blaise por sobre sus lentes de media luna, mientras por su lado, Pansy le miro asombrada y confusa. Una reacción que había estado ensayado.

- Yo… No creo comprender – dijo de inmediato mostrándose desconcertada, y si los profesores no supieran que ya Blaise había confesado, habrían considerado que quizás la chica era inocente.

- El señor Zabini ya ha confesado, señorita Parkinson, por lo que a usted le conviene decir la verdad – le informo Dumbledore con toda tranquilidad.

Pansy solo frunció los labios molesta y frustrada, pero no dijo más, sabía que no ganaría nada, muy al contrario, perdía más de lo que podía ganar, y como "El que calla torga", Dumbledore dio por aceptación el silencio de la Slytherin.

- Muy bien – continuo con toda tranquilidad mirando a Pansy – Debido a lo ocurrido y a su conducta dentro de las instalaciones del colegio, 30 puntos serán restados de su Casa; También se les enviara una carta a sus padres explicándoles lo sucedido, y pidiéndole que la recojan en el Anden 9 ¾ -

- ¿Qué… Que me recojan… En el… En el Anden? – pregunto Pansy sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, al tiempo que sentía como si miles de piedritas se le asentaban en el estomago.

- Su falta es muy grave señorita Parkinson, pero en lugar de correrla como las reglas lo expresan, hemos decidido suspenderla por un lapso de 2 meses, para que pueda regresar a tiempo para sus exámenes de fin de curso – le explico Dumbledore sin perder ni un ápice de aquella calma y tranquilidad que siempre mostraba.

Blaise solo se limito a escuchar intentando controlar sus nervios, pero no podía evitar dejar de pensar en el castigo que recibiría.

- ¡Pero el de la idea fue Blaise¡Él urdió el plan! – exclamo Pansy sin poder contener el coraje y los nervios que sentía.

- Contrólese señorita Parkinson – le ordeno Snape entre dientes dirigiéndole una fría mirada que le indico a la chica que su Jefe de Casa no estaba muy contento con ella.

- El señor Zabini también recibirá una sanción por lo sucedido – le informo Dumbledore con toda tranquilidad, mas Zabini no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en su estomago al escuchar aquello – Por lo pronto, le pido que asista a sus clases y en la noche haga su equipaje para salir mañana temprano en el Expreso rumbo a Londres –

Aún algo aturdida, Pansy abandono la dirección, más no se dirigió a su primera clase como debía, si no más bien se fue en dirección hacía el lago. Estaba furiosa y necesitaba descargar todo aquello que estaba intentando contener sin mucho éxito.

- Señor Zabini – al escucharse llamar, Blaise no pudo evitar estremecerse inseguro, e intentando aparentar control, dirigió su mirada hacia el director – Pese a que confeso, tiene que saber que lo que hizo estuvo mal, sobre todo si fue usted quien planeo todo esto, que bien pudo acabar en la muerte de dos de sus compañeros de Casa – al escuchar aquello y con algo de vergüenza, Blaise bajo la mirada intentando controlar todas las emociones que le embargaban, entre ellas la inseguridad y el miedo – Usted también debería ser expulsado, pero como la cosa no paso a mayores y parece ser que quiere revindicarse, tampoco se le suspenderá como sucedió con la señorita Parkinson, sin embargo, tendrá una sanción por lo sucedido, empezando por 50 puntos menos al reloj de su Casa, y seguido de 3 castigos que su Jefe de Casa le ira poniendo conforme los vaya acabando, así que esta noche diríjase a su despacho para cumplir con el primero. También se les enviara una carta a sus padres explicándoles lo sucedido, por ahora puede regresar a clases. –

Zabini solo asintió y salio del despacho del director rumbo a su primera clase en absoluto silencio.

* * *

El día transcurrió sin mayores sobre saltos, más para la noche, ya en toda la escuela se había corrido la noticia de que a Slytherin le habían descontado 80 puntos, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por que, o casi nadie… La mayoría creían que Potter y Malfoy habían vuelto a pelear, pero si así había sucedido¿Entonces por que a Gryffindor no le habían restado puntos?, además, nadie había visto a ambos chicos peleando, y sus peleas nunca habían sido famosas por ser discretas, pues a final de cuentas, terminaban atrayendo la atención incluso de los profesores.

- Las serpientes están enfurecidas – comento Ron emocionado.

- Y no es para menos, todos esos puntos que perdieron, les costara verdadero trabajo recuperarlos – sentencio Hermione con acritud.

- Están enojados por que Slytherin ya casi alcanzaba a Gryffindor en los relojes – declaro Ron.

- Supongo que para Parkinson y Zabini no debe ser nada fácil convivir con sus compañeros de Casa en semejantes circunstancias – comento Harry mirando hacía la mesa de las serpientes, en donde podía observar a los susodichos comiendo cabizbajos, demasiado pensativos a su parecer.

- Pues se lo merecen – sentencio Ron con un asentimiento de cabeza demasiado marcado.

- ¿Qué creen que les hallan hecho? – no pudo evitar preguntar Harry, ignorando por completo a su pelirrojo amigo.

- Quizás los expulsaron – comento Ron esperanzado.

- No creo – desestimo Hermione.

- ¿Entonces? – quiso saber Harry.

- No estoy segura, aún que las reglas establecen que deben ser expulsados o suspendidos por algún tiempo – le explico encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Genial! – exclamo Ron emocionado, más Harry y Hermione decidieron ignorarlo de momento.

* * *

Después de cenar, Zabini se dirigió al despacho de su Jefe de Casa preguntándose cual sería el castigo que tendría que cumplir, o mejor dicho, los que tendría que cumplir, por que según le dijo Dumbledore, serían 3. Suspiro derrotado y siguió caminando con la vista fija en el suelo de piedra, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran lo mas lejos de aquel lugar que fuera posible

- ¡Zabini! – aquella voz hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco bastante doloroso al tiempo que se detenía y daba media vuelta para enfrentar al dueño de aquella voz.

- ¡Malfoy! – dijo sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que la presencia del otro chico le causo, sobre todo por que esperaba ver a Harry solo y no acompañado.

- Zabini – fue todo lo que dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo, lo que termino por desconcertar al Slytherin por completo.

- ¿Qué… Que hacen aquí? – pregunto, y luego decidió que aquella, había sido una muy estúpida pregunta.

- Queríamos saber que sucedió… – le dijo Harry - ¿Qué te dijeron¿Te castigaron? – Zabini asintió lentamente antes de hablar.

- Mandaran una carta a mis padres explicándoles lo sucedido – comenzó a explicarles – También tendré que cumplir con 3 castigos que Snape me ira asignando conforme vaya cumpliéndolos, y como ya saben, a ambos nos bajaron puntos –

- ¿Qué le dijeron a Parkinson? – le pregunto Draco con voz fría y carente de emoción alguna.

- La suspendieron por 2 meses y le mandaran una carta a sus padres – le respondió Zabini sin mirarlo, fijando su vista en el suelo de piedra – Gracias –

- ¿Gracias? – repitió Harry sin comprender - ¿Gracias por que? –

- Por haber intercedido por mi, por que si no lo hubieran hecho, de seguro también hubiera sido suspendido igual que Pansy – le explico Blaise.

- Solo te devolvimos un favor – le respondió Draco con el mismo tono de voz – Por que si no hubieras confesado, las cosas seguirían mal… - no había necesidad de decir más, los tres sabían de que hablaban.

- Me tengo que marchar, el profesor Snape me espera en su despacho – dijo Blaise a modo de despedida, y dándose media vuelta, emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia el despacho de su Jefe de Casa.

- Aún no entiendo por que querías hablar con él – le dijo Draco abrazando por detrás a Harry, quien dócilmente se dejo cobijar por aquellos brazos.

- Solo quería saber que habían decidido con respecto a ellos – confeso Harry.

Draco no dijo más, no hacia falta, así que solo se dedico a abrazar a Harry y mantener el contacto mientras el resto de los alumnos que seguían en el Gran Comedor, se lo permitieran.

* * *

- ¿Me mando a llamar, Mi Lord? – pregunto el encapuchado dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la figura sobre el sillón de alto respaldo, para después fijarla en el suelo de piedra mientras se hincaba ante él.

- Si. Quiero que organices un grupo de 20 hombres y los lleves contigo, te tengo un trabajo muy importante que necesito que cumplas… - y sonriendo triunfante, se dispuso a explicarle sobre su magnifico plan, algo que si conseguían llevar acabo con éxito, los llevaría un paso adelante de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**_Mmm¿Hola...?, Bueno, igual no creo haberme tardado mucho¿O si? o.O En todo caso, aquí ando de nuevo, y si no había actualizado, es por que tenía la cabeza en otras cosas y no podía concentrarme en la historia, así que solo había escrito fragmentos que tenía que estructurar mejor..._**

¿Que más les puedo decir...?, es que nada se me ocurre xD Bueno, solo espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y les pido que me tengan algo de paciencia mientras encuentro la inspiracion y tranquilidad para seguir escribiendo, que ambas se fueron de vacaciones antes de tiempo -.-

Cuidence y los vere despues! P.D: Intentare actualizar más pronto . P.D2: No olviden dejar su comentario al respecto! P.D3: Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en escribirme, en verdad aprecio y tomo e cuenta sus comentarios n.n xD


	30. CAPITULO 30

**CAPITULO 30:**_** PRESENTIMIENTOS…**_

Estaba nerviosa, hacía apenas algunas horas atrás, había recibido una carta de su madre en donde le decía que un chofer iría a recogerla a la estación por que ellos no podían, y que cuando se encontrara en casa, hablarían con respecto a la carta que el Director les había mandado. No decía nada más, pero solo eso se necesitaba para que Pansy supiera que estaba en un muy serio problema.

- ¿Sabes?, es bueno que te vayas por algún tiempo – comento la voz de un chico a su espalda, y cuando se volvió, contemplo con asombro a los dos mejores amigos de Harry, quienes le observaban con cara de pocos amigos, si no es que de ninguno.

- Yo… - no sabía que decir, sentía miedo de estar con ellos en un pasillo solitario, sobre todo por que en aquellas alturas, ambos ya deberían de saber que ella había sido la culpable de lo sucedido.

- Si, es muy bueno que te vayas – continuo Hermione mirándole con una frialdad, que hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos – Por que de lo contrario, estos dos meses, yo te puedo asegurar que no encontraras un lugar seguro en donde esconderte –

- Ustedes… ¡Ustedes no me asustan! – les espeto intentando fingir un valor que era lógico que no sentía.

- Ahora no, pero te aseguro que si vuelves a lastimar a Harry, haremos que nos tengas no solo miedo, si no terror – le aseguro Hermione, y por el tono tan seguro y frió en su voz, Pansy prefirió no seguir retándola ni a ella ni al pelirrojo, quien parecía deseoso de lanzarle un maleficio, pero se contenía sólo por que la castaña lo sujetaba firmemente de el brazo derecho.

* * *

- Así que por fin decidiste confesar¿Verdad? – aquella voz que ya conocía, le hizo detenerse en mitad del pasillo, pero no se volvió, no hacía falta – Jamás pensé que los Slytherin fueran tan cobardes, aún que debo aceptar que no me asombra que entre ustedes mismos se traicione – 

- Pues yo debo decir que a mí si me asombra saber que halla leones que actúen como lo hacen las serpientes – comento volviéndose por fin para encarar a la menor de los Weasley - ¿Segura que tu Casa no debió de haber sido Slytherin? –

- ¿Y tú estas seguro de que tu casa no debió de haber sido Hufflepuff? – le pregunto a su vez fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Tan seguro estoy, como lo estoy de que no confesé por miedo – le respondió Zabini sin inmutarse – Aún que ya me gustaría saber que dice Harry si se llega a enterar de que la hermana de su mejor amigo sabía lo que sucedía, y jamás dijo nada por beneficio propio, yo en lo personal, no creo que le cause gracia –

- No tienes manera de probarlo, y es lógico que me creerá a mi, antes que a ti – le respondió la Gryffindor mirándolo furiosa.

- Quizás él no diga nada, pero¿Qué me dices de Malfoy¿Crees que él pasara por alto un detalle como ese? – pregunto mirándola con detenimiento.

- Malfoy no me asusta, solo es otra asquerosa serpiente, y lo mejor para Harry es no mezclarse con ese tipo de gente, solo que esta cegado por lo que siente y no se da cuenta de la verdad – le respondió Ginny con una seguridad que no sentía, pero que deseaba poder sentir.

- Deja en paz a Harry, Ginny – le advirtió Zabini, más no fue la advertencia lo que asombro a la pelirroja, sino que el Slytherin pronunciara su nombre, y no solo eso, sino el matiz venenoso con que lo hizo.

- Tu no puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer – le respondió, pero se dio cuenta que el valor que mostraba, empezaba a flaquear.

- ¿No crees que Harry merece ser feliz, Ginny? – le pregunto, y esta vez, lo que asombro a la pelirroja fue la amargura en la voz de aquel chico - ¿No crees que ya a sufrido suficiente y merece ser feliz aunque lo sea con una persona que no es de nuestro parecer? – como Ginny sólo se limito a mirarlo entre aturdida y asombrada, Zabini continuo hablando – A mi también me hubiera gustado mucho tenerlo a mi lado, que fuera feliz conmigo, pero él sólo será feliz con Malfoy, porque sólo Malfoy puede hacerlo feliz, por que por más que lo neguemos, de alguna extraña manera, nacieron para estar juntos, y nada de lo que hagamos los separara, lo sabes muy bien, y creo que es hora de que lo aceptes¿No crees?, además, si en verdad lo quieres, creo que lo único que debes procurar, es su felicidad, y si su felicidad esta en brazos ajenos a los tuyos, deberías aceptarlo, por que si no, lo harás muy desdichado¿Y podrías vivir con eso¿Podrías vivir sabiendo que tienes a tu lado a la persona que amas, pero que esta no es completamente feliz como lo pudo haber sido¿Podrías vivir sabiendo que fuiste egoísta y le negaste a quien amas la felicidad, por conseguirla tú?, yo no podría vivir con eso, por eso lo deje ir, por que desde un principio jamás fue mió, y si tiene oportunidad alguna de ser feliz, no pienso negarle esa dicha… -

- ¿Y como puedes estar seguro de que será feliz al lado de Malfoy? – le pregunto Ginny, aparentemente aún intentando digerir lo que el Slytherin le había dicho, y aparentemente negándose a aceptarlo también - ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que Malfoy es la persona indicada con la que pasara el resto de su vida?, quizás sólo es un amor pasajero que con el tiempo olvidara, quizás sólo es una perdida de tiempo –

Zabini negó con la cabeza con gesto cansado, Ginny seguiría negándose a creerle, y no iba a importar nada de lo que dijera, pues para que lo entendiera, debía darse cuenta por ella misma, sin embargo, él no iba a esperar hasta que eso sucediera, por que podría tardar demasiado, y quizás durante ese tiempo, Ginny podría hacer algo que terminaría lastimando a Harry, y él no lo permitiría, aún se sentía obligado a proteger al Gryffindor después de lo que le había hecho.

- Solo hace falta que de verdad pongas atención cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Hay algo en sus ojos, que a mi me asegura que no es amor pasajero, sino algo que durara mucho tiempo si las cosas se prestan, y sino, ellos buscaran la manera de que dure – y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a su Sala Común, sabiendo que aun que la pelirroja lo negara, la había dejado pensando.

* * *

La lechuza aterrizo limpiamente sobre el lujoso escritorio de madera, y casi al instante, Draco se abalanzó sobre ella quitándole con delicada excitación el pergamino que llevaba atado a la pata. 

Cuando el ave se vio liberada, se poso sobre el respaldo de la silla y espero paciente a que el rubio terminara de leer la carta para que le diera la contestación y poderse marchar a terminar con su encargo.

_Querido Draco:_

_Me alegra saber de ti, ya comenzaba a pensar que me habías olvidado. Debo suponer que la escuela comienza a tenerte bastante ocupado con trabajos finales y cosas por el estilo, y si no es eso, debe ser el amor el que consume gran parte de tu tiempo…_

Desde que todo el problema con el Filtro de Amor había comenzado, Draco decidió que no le comentaría nada a su madre, no deseaba preocuparla, además, tenía pensado solucionarlo cuanto antes, y por suerte, así había sido.

_Ayer fui a visitar a tu padre… Se encuentra mucho mejor que la ultima vez que lo viste, lo cual como te imaginaras, me tiene muy contenta. Me pidió que te mandara saludos en cuanto tuviera noticias tuyas, y que al mismo tiempo, le avisara como te esta yendo._

_Creo que me estoy alejando un poco del tema principal de esta carta¿Verdad?, sobre todo por que presiento que al recibirla, estarás ansioso de saber que a sucedido. Pues bien, debo informarte que he conseguido un lugar apropiado, y aunque debo decirte que me parece algo pequeño, cumple con todas las características que me pediste, sin embargo, todavía falta hacerle algunos arreglos de los que ya me estoy haciendo cargo. Creo que estará lista a finales de Julio para que le hagan la primera visita. Tampoco debes olvidar las protecciones mágicas del lugar, y eso significa que deberás poner a Albus Dumbledore al corriente (Y si Draco, se que la idea puede parecerte chocante, pero también se que sabes que tú solo jamás podrás hacer una protección lo suficientemente poderosa, sin mencionar que mientras mas atribuciones mágicas halla, el lugar será mucho mas seguro, y eso es algo importante tanto para ti como para él si piensan quedarse ahí)._

_Lo estuve pensando y creo que Severus Snape también podría contribuir con la protección mágica del lugar, a final de cuentas, su magia es lo suficientemente madura como para poder invocar protecciones fuertes, eso sin mencionar que su conocimiento en cuanto a la magia no es para nada limitado. Como ya debes imaginar, yo estoy completamente dispuesta a aportar mi conocimiento sobre la magia, y si no fuera por que tu padre se encuentra en Azkaban, te aseguro que él también participaría de esto, y ambos sabemos que en cuanto a magia, la suya es más fuerte que la mía._

Draco sonrió agradecido por la muestra de apoyo de sus padres, y en aquella sonrisa, también había vestigios de ansiedad por conocer el lugar que su madre había elegido. Confiaba en el buen gusto de esta, y por eso, no le preocupaba en lo absoluto saber cómo era el lugar, estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

_Creo que por el momento será todo. Espero que puedas responder la carta, en cuyo caso, la lechuza esperara, sino, solo despídela para que pueda regresar a la mansión. Por favor cuídate mucho y no te metas en demasiados problemas. Tu madre que te quiere: Narcisa._

Draco plegó la carta y se sentó sobre su escritorio dispuesto a responderle a su madre.

* * *

- Pase – invito Dumbledore cuando un par de golpecitos en la puerta, le anunciaron que alguien pedía permiso para entrar. 

- Buenas noches, director – saludo Harry al ingresar al despacho y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Buenas noches, Harry – devolvió el saludo Dumbledore, aún asombrado de ver aparecer tan de improvisto al muchacho – Siéntate por favor – le invito mostrándole las cómodas sillas frente a su escritorio.

En silencio, Harry tomo asiento. Se sentía nervioso, y no era para menos si se tenía en cuenta el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí en aquel justo momento.

- ¿A que debo tu visita? – le pregunto Albus mirándolo con autentica curiosidad, lo que hizo sentir a Harry un poco más nervioso, pero aplicando lo aprendido, cerro su mente para que aquel hombre fuera incapaz de leer con demasiada facilidad sus pensamientos y de esa forma, no pudiera adelantarse en sus planes.

- Yo… Últimamente he estado pensando en algo, y quería saber que probabilidades hay de llevarlo acabo… - comento intentando a duras penas mostrarse tranquilo frente a los escrutadores ojos del Director, que al percatarse de que no podría leer sus pensamientos sin ponerlo en alerta, le miraba con mayor curiosidad.

- Escuchemos tu propuesta – le animo sonriéndole.

* * *

- ¿En donde te habías metido? – le pregunto Ron en cuanto lo vio aparecer en su campo visual, mientras con paso veloz, llegaba hasta donde el moreno se había detenido. 

- ¿En donde estaban ustedes?, cuando salí de Pociones ya no los vi – pregunto Harry a su vez observando detenidamente a sus dos amigos.

- Teníamos algo que hacer – comento el pelirrojo, y Hermione tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, lo que sólo causo mayor curiosidad en el moreno.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si nos dices que hacías, te diremos que hacíamos nosotros – trucó Hermione sonriéndole astuta.

- No me digas, al cabo que no quiero saberlo – le respondió Harry fingiéndose molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un puchero.

- Eres un mentiroso, tienes tantas ganas de saber, como nosotros de que nos digas – comento Hermione sonriéndole divertida, e iba a decir algo más, cuando el eco de unos pasos presurosos les anunciaron que alguien se acercaba, y al poco tiempo, vieron al profesor Snape aparecer en su campo visual. Esperaban que se detuviera a decirles algo, pero ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada, paso de largo con el mismo ritmo que llevaba, y por el rictus de seria concentración en su rostro, se notaba que algo importante había sucedido.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunto Hermione cuando el eco de los pasos se dejaron de escuchar.

- No tengo ni idea – respondió Ron observando el pasillo por el que el profesor de Pociones había desaparecido, y justo cuando se disponía a decir algo más, volvieron a escuchar el eco de pasos presurosos.

Al inicio, Harry creyó que Snape regresaba, pero segundos después, se dio cuenta de que esta vez no eran solo un par de pasos los que se escuchaban, y estaba apunto de hacérselo saber a sus compañeros, cuando la profesora Sprout y la profesora Sinistra aparecieron en el campo visual de los tres.

- ¿Será muy grave? – le pregunto la profesora Sprout a la profesora Sinistra sin aminorar su marcha, y en el gesto serio ambas mujeres, era obvio que algo les preocupaba.

- Esperemos que no demasiado – le respondió pasando de largo a los tres Gryffindor, a los que ninguna de las dos se dio tiempo de dirigirles una mirada.

Cuando nuevamente los pasos de ambas profesoras dejaron de escucharse, esta vez fue Ron quien hablo.

- ¿Creen que Quien-Ustedes-Saben halla hecho algo? – pregunto a sus dos amigos.

- Esperemos que no – fue todo lo que dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Hasta cuando lo llamaras por su nombre, Ron? – le pregunto Harry mirándolo con seriedad.

Ron se movió incomodo ante la mirada de su amigo, y cuando Harry abrió la boca para añadir algo más, una extraña pero notable sensación de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda obligándolo a detenerse.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – se apresuro a preguntarle Hermione al ver que Harry se había quedado quieto y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- No se – le respondió observándose las manos como si hubiera algo nuevo en ellas – Se siente extraño… Es como si… Como si un delicado frió me recorriera a intervalos, y luego… Luego una sensación de cosquilleo aparece en mis manos centrándose en las palmas… - intento explicarles mientras continuaba observándose las manos como hipnotizado.

Hermione estaba por decirle algo, cuando un sonido muy parecido al de una sirena, resonó en todo el castillo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ron sobresaltado por el repentino sonido.

- No lo se – respondió Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Parece como una sirena – razono Hermione intentando mantenerse tranquila, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo en lo absoluto.

- _Atención, es importante que todos los Alumnos sin excepción, se dirijan con rapidez y completo orden a sus respectivas Casas, en donde deberán permanecer hasta nuevas instrucciones. Será obligación de los Prefectos, asegurarse de que sus compañeros de Casa sigan las indicaciones y no salgan bajo ninguna circunstancia _– la voz, era sin lugar a dudas la de la profesora McGonagall, y seguramente se encontraba amplificada mágicamente para que resonara dentro de todo el castillo, al igual que la sirena que no había parado – _Repito, por su seguridad, es importante que se dirijan y permanezcan en sus respectivas Casas bajo la supervisión de los Prefectos_ –

- Necesitamos regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor – les apremio Hermione al terminar de escuchar el aviso, y esta vez ya no había rastros de tranquilidad o intento de control en su rostro, lo que les advirtió a ambos chicos, que la muchacha estaba realmente nerviosa, y que esta vez, no solo le preocupaba cumplir su trabajo como Prefecta.

* * *

- ¿Cuántos son? – pregunto la profesora Sinistra intentando mantenerse tranquila, pero la forma en la que se retorcía los dedos constantemente, delataba lo nerviosa que se encontraba. 

- No es posible saberlo – respondió Dumbledore, y aún que su tono era tranquilo, el brillo en sus ojos delataba la seriedad con que estaba tomando el asunto.

- ¿Y desde a que horas comenzaron a atacar? – quiso saber el profesor Flitwick. También estaba preocupado y nervioso, pero lograba mantener un poco el control sobre sus emociones.

- No tienen mucho, empezaron a atacar Hogsmeade hace menos de 15 minutos. Cuando la sirena sonó, apenas habían comenzado a atacar las protecciones del castillo – respondió Dumbledore levantándose de su cómoda silla detrás del escritorio.

- ¿Pero porqué atacar Hogwarts? – pregunto Snape sin lograr comprender todavía lo que estaba sucediendo. Nadie le había avisado que atacarían Hogwarts, y eso era perturbador.

- Eso es lo más desconcertante de todo, Severus, no es un ataque destinado a destruir, parece que sólo desean llamar nuestra atención – respondió Dumbledore con un brillo de preocupación en sus azules ojos.

- O quizás solamente están probando las defensas del castillo… - aventuro Snape.

- Quizás – concedió Dumbledore intentando no mostrarse demasiado preocupado ante la situación.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y Minerva McGonagall ingreso con paso apresurado.

- Ya di el aviso a los estudiantes – informo intentando controlar el nerviosismo que sentía.

- Gracias Minerva – le agradeció Dumbledore, y enseguida, se dirigió al resto de los profesores que se encontraban en el interior de su despacho a la expectativa de lo que pasaría o de lo que tendrían que hacer – Necesito que los Jefes de Casa y otros dos profesores se queden aquí protegiendo a los alumnos si algo llegase a suceder. Los demás necesito que me acompañen afuera – hubo un elevado murmullo en el que el profesorado se puso de acuerdo en quienes acompañarían a Dumbledore, y quienes se quedarían en el castillo asegurándose de que todos los alumnos se encuentren en sus respectivas Casas.

Al final, sólo Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey y la Profesora Hooch, fueron quienes se quedaron en el interior del castillo, el resto acompaño a Dumbledore.

* * *

En la Torre de los Leones, la expectación ante el aviso había ido en aumento conforme los estudiantes habían ido llegando. Algunos tenían pinta de encontrarse completamente confundidos, otros más estaban excitados, y el resto, sabiamente asustados. 

- ¿Qué creen que este sucediendo? – preguntaba un niño de segundo al resto de sus compañeros del mismo año sin poder disimular la emoción que sentía, mientras que la mayoría de sus compañeros le observaban con notable miedo.

- ¿Creen que estén atacando el castillo? – comentaba otra chica claramente asustada.

- Pues yo jamás había escuchado sonar esa especie de sirena en los siete años que tengo aquí – aseguro un chico de séptimo año uniéndose a la plática claramente interesado.

- Bola de chismosos – comento Ron al pasar junto a ellos para tomar asiento en unas butacas algo más alejadas del resto de los alumnos que en aquel momento llenaban la Sala Común. Desde ahí, observo a Harry y Hermione, que con libreta en mano, tomaban la asistencia de todos los leones para asegurarse de que no faltara nadie.

Al poco rato, pudieron sentarse junto al pelirrojo a descansar.

- ¿Están todos? – les pregunto Ron inspeccionando la libreta de su novia.

- Sí, ya los contamos y están todos – respondió Hermione apartándose un mechón de la cara., pero después se quedo contemplando larga y detenidamente a Harry, que éste no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante la escrutadora mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto.

- Harry, llevas contigo el medallón¿Verdad? – le pregunto a su vez Hermione, esta vez hablando en susurros, lo que hizo que ambos chicos se inclinaran un poco hacía ella para poder escucharla mejor.

- Si… ¿Por qué? – le pregunto mirándola extrañado.

- ¿Y ya dejaste de sentir aquello de hace rato? – le volvió a preguntar sin responder a la pregunta del moreno.

- No, sigo sintiéndolo, sólo que ahora un poco más tenue que antes – le respondió ahora algo inseguro¿A dónde quería llegar Hermione con todo eso?

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? – esta vez fue Ron quien le pregunto, al ver que la chica se había quedado pensativa.

- No estoy muy segura – confeso encogiéndose de hombros, y después, los tres se sumieron en sus propias meditaciones sobre lo que sucedía.

* * *

Cuando los miembros de la Orden llegaron, Hogsmeade era un caos, casi como la primera vez. Había gente gritando, gente corriendo, conjuros volando en todas direcciones, y casas o negocios quemándose. Sólo les basto una mirada para percatarse de que los Mortífagos superaban en número a los Aurores, quienes con grandes esfuerzos, intentaban mantener la situación bajo control. 

- Necesito a tres de ustedes que se queden aquí para ayudar a los Aurores – les indico Remus – El resto sígame, Dumbledore debe de estar esperándonos – y de inmediato, los miembros de la Orden se dividieron como el castaño les había indicado. A final de cuentas ellos tampoco eran mucho, solo un pequeño número de 10.

* * *

- ¿Y si entran al castillo? – pregunto de pronto la profesora Sprout mirando mortificada la enorme puerta que se había cerrado tras la salida de los profesores. 

- Eso no pasara – hablo Madam Pomfrey con voz temblorosa que pretendía sonar firme – Debemos tener fe en Dumbledore, él no permitirá que ningún Mortífago ponga un pie en este castillo –

- Pero¿Y si no logran evitarlo? – volvió a preguntar la profesora Sprout retorciéndose las manos sin poder ocultar el ansia que sentía.

- En dado caso de que lograran entrar, nuestro deber es proteger a los alumnos y sacarlos del castillo cuanto antes – respondió Minerva con tono tenso pero decidido.

- Y ahora será mejor que nos aseguremos de que todos los alumnos se encuentren en sus respectivas Salas Comunes – comento Snape con frialdad, y al terminar, se dirigió con paso decidido en dirección a las mazmorras.

- El profesor Snape tiene razón, lo mejor será ir y calmar el ánimo de los estudiantes – convino la profesora McGonagall intentando mostrar una tranquilidad que distaba mucho de sentir – Poppy, quédate en la enfermería por si se te necesita, y cuando hallan hablado con los alumnos, nos reuniremos ahí en espera de indicaciones – todos asintieron y se alejaron rumbo a sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

Cuando Snape ingreso a la Sala Común de Slytherin, no le asombro en lo absoluto que los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí, permanecieran sentados y en absoluto silencio, solo dirigiéndole ocasionales miradas a quienes estaban a su lado, o a quienes hacían algún movimiento. No hacía falta preguntar, ya sabía lo que sucedía, así que con paso resuelto, se dirigió a una de las butacas junto al fuego, en donde había visto una cabellera platinada. 

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo, Severus? – le pregunto Draco en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

- No es momento para eso, Draco – le corto Snape al percatarse de que varios de los estudiantes les observaban atentos - ¿Están todos tus compañeros? –

- Si, les tome lista a todos – le explico Draco mostrándole la libreta.

- Me parece bien. Mantén el orden, y dentro de un rato, vendré de nuevo a ver como esta todo por aquí – le informo dándose media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- Severus¿Cómo esta él…? – le pregunto Draco algo inseguro, pero bajando lo suficiente la voz, para que solo su profesor de pociones pudiera escucharlo.

- Descuida, en estos momentos debe estar en su torre – le respondió Snape entre dientes, igual de bajo como para que solo su ahijado pudiera escucharlo.

Sin estar muy convencido, Draco observo a su padrino marcharse, y después, volvió a tomar asiento frente al fuego. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, Draco sabía que tenía que ver con Voldemort, cosa que no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. ¿Acaso estarían atacando el castillo?, hubiera deseado preguntárselo a su padrino, pero sabía que eso no era buena idea. Apretó los puños, deseaba poder estar junto a Harry, deseando poder protegerlo…

* * *

Estaban comenzando a ser rodeados, y aunque al inicio ellos habían tenido la ventaja en cuanto a numero, ahora los Aurores les habían superado, por lo que teniendo en cuenta la clara desventaja, uno de ellos lanzo chispas verdes hacía el oscuro cielo, y al punto, todos los Mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer del que hasta ese momento, había sido el campo de batalla. 

- ¡No los dejen escapar! – grito uno de los Aurores, sin embargo, ya nada se podía hacer por intentar capturar a alguno.

- Será mejor que ayudemos a los heridos – opino Arthur Weasley acercándose a un hombre que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, aparentemente con un tobillo roto.

- ¿Qué trataban de hacer? – pregunto Kingsley acercándose a Dumbledore, cuando después de asegurarse de que ya no había peligro, las puertas de los terrenos se habían abierto.

- No estoy seguro, pero casi podría apostar a que estaban midiendo la resistencia de las barreras del castillo – respondió Dumbledore observando con ojo critico las murallas que rodeaban el castillo. No había ningún daño aparente, pues aquel había sido absorbido por la barrera mágica.

- ¿Qué creen que hallan intentado hacer? – pregunto la profesora Sinistra contemplando los alrededores con semblante preocupado. Algunas de las plantas se encontraban en llamas a causa de algún hechizo mal dirigido que ahí había hecho impacto.

- No lo se – respondió Dumbledore, sabiendo que ahí había más de lo que parecía – Regresemos al castillo –

* * *

El silencio que se había posado en aquella habitación cavernosa, comenzaba a poner nervioso a uno de los dos encapuchados que se encontraba arrodillado y con la cabeza baja ante el mago más despiadado de los últimos años. 

- Bien – la voz aguda y fría, rompió tan repentinamente el silencio, que le hizo respingar sin que pudiera evitarlo – pese a todo, has hecho un buen trabajo, así que por el momento puedes marcharte, ya te llamare si vuelvo a disponer de tus servicios –

- Si mi Lord – respondió intentando mantener el control de su temblorosa voz, y haciendo una reverencia, se marcho procurando no mostrarse muy deseoso de abandonar aquel lugar.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Voldemort dirigió su atención al hombre inclinado frente a él, el único que desde su llegada, había permanecido en absoluto silencio, mostrándose impasible ante la escrutadora mirada.

- Mátalo, un idiota como él, no me sirve en lo absoluto – ordeno desapasionadamente.

- Si mi Lord –respondió el encapuchado sin titubear.

- Y espero que ya me tengas una solución para poder acceder a los terrenos de Hogwarts, sabes que no me gusta esperar demasiado – añadió con veneno, sin embargo, el encapuchado ni siquiera se inmuto.

- Espero que mi Lord comprenda, que para una empresa como esa, se necesita tiempo y paciencia – respondió dándole a su voz, el matiz mas servicial que pudo.

- Lo comprendo Black, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y ya te has tardado bastante – era una clara advertencia, algo que nadie pasaría por alto, mucho menos él.

- Lo que se hizo hoy, sin duda pondrá bajo advertencia a Albus Dumbledore, y si queremos llevar la ventaja, necesitamos dejar que pase un tiempo estimado – le explico sin hacer que su voz perdiera aquel tono servicial.

- Si, en eso tienes razón. Bien, pero espero que no te tardes mucho, comienzo a fastidiarme – le advirtió mirándole impaciente.

- No se preocupe mi Lord, ya vera que solo es cuestión de tiempo – le respondió el encapuchado levantándose, y asiendo una reverencia, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

* * *

**Hmmm¿Hola¿Aún queda alguien por ahí? xD **

Ya se que me he tardado un poco, pero no ha pasado demaciado tiempo :P Además, la narrración me estaba quedando del asco y es me entretuvo bastante -.- Bien, se que no es el mejor capitulo que he escrito hasta el momento, pero tenganme paciencia, no es facil llegar al meollo del asunto... Dios, con 30 capitulos y aún no llego a la parte central de la historia -.- Pero una vez que pase lo que va a pasar, ya sera solo cuestión de algunos capitulos para dar por concluida la historia xD

También quería avisarles que como necesito estudiar para mi examen de admisión a la facultad, pues no voy a poder ponerme al corriente por lo menos en estos proximos dos meses, en verdad lo siento, pero si no estudio, no entro, y ya en verdad quiero entrar T.T

Sólo aguantenme dos meses y dentro de dos capitulos más o menos, comenzara la accion por parte de ambos bandos:o

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado su comentario, y a los que no, gracias por leer n.n


	31. CAPITULO 31

**CAPITULO 31: **_**DE RECUERDOS Y MÁS…**_

No era muy tarde, apenas las 6:00, y recostado a la orilla del lago, Harry continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos como desde hace poco más de una hora, mientras observaba ausente, como el cielo comenzaba a adquirir diferentes tonalidades de azules y rojos.

Aquel último mes había pasado demasiado rápido para muchos, sobre todo para él, y los diferentes acontecimientos, aún permanecían demasiado frescos en su mente, algunos buenos, otros no tanto…

**Flash Back**

A raíz de lo sucedido con Pansy, Draco y Harry habían llegado a un acuerdo, y aunque todavía no estaban preparados para manejar el hecho de que todos supieran sobre su relación, decidieron que podían comenzar a dar un paso a la vez, empezando por tratarse más a las horas de clase, pero intentando no ser tan demostrativos como lo eran cuando se encontraban solos. El objetivo era que el resto del colegio se acostumbrara a verlos juntos, y que ellos dejaran de seguir fingiendo.

No les había parecido tan difícil, pero el colegio no estaba preparado para ver a los dos más grandes rivales de Hogwarts, saludarse amablemente por los pasillos, y los rumores no se hicieron esperar, así que pronto, había diferentes historias sobre por qué, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían pasado de ser rivales, a ser amigos. Algunos rumores decían que McGonagall y Snape ya se habían cansado de verlos pelear todo el tiempo y causar problemas, así que les habían dado un ultimátum: O se hacían buenos amigos, o serían expulsados de Hogwarts. Había historias más extravagantes, que sin saber, se acercaban bastante a la realidad…

- Pues a mi se me hace demasiado raro que después de lo sucedido en el aula de pociones, repentinamente Malfoy y Potter se hallan comenzado a llevar mejor – comento un joven a su grupito de amigos, que después de escuchar su punto de vista, comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

Ron, que pasaba por ahí en aquel momento, negó con la cabeza y apresuro el paso, mientras al pasar junto al Ravenclaw que había dicho aquello, lo empujaba con el hombro.

- ¡Ey! – se quejo el chico volviéndose hacía Ron con aire ofendido - ¡Ten más cuidado! –

- Pues muévete, porque ahí parado, me estorbas – le respondió Ron sin molestarse en ocultar el enfado que sentía, y a tiempo, el chico reconoció al pelirrojo.

- ¡Vaya, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter! – comento con un brillo mordaz en sus ojos, que de alguna forma, consiguió enfurecer más a Ron - Quizás tú puedas decirnos que hay de cierto en lo que acabo de decir¿Es verdad que Draco Malfoy se jode a tu mejor… - pero Ron no le dio tiempo de terminar, y antes de que el otro chico pudiera tan sólo preverlo, el pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara, que lo derribo al suelo con un gemido de dolor.

No era todo lo que Ron deseaba hacerle, pero de inmediato, dos de los amigos del Ravenclaw, lo sujetaron para evitar que volviera a abalanzarse sobre el chico. Y no falto quien se acercara para informarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que sólo fue cuestión de segundos, para que hubiera un círculo alrededor de ambos chicos.

- ¡Idiota! – se quejo el Ravenclaw al comprobar que le estaba saliendo sangre - ¡Me lastimaste la nariz! –

- La próxima vez te la quebrare si te vuelvo a escuchar hablar mal de Harry – le advirtió Ron forcejeando para que los otros dos Ravenclaw lo soltaran; Estaba lo suficientemente enfurecido, como para romperle la nariz en aquel mismo momento.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – pregunto una voz fría a algunos pasos de Ron, y éste, no tuvo la necesidad de volverse para saber que era Draco el que había hablado, a final de cuentas, nadie podía darle a su voz aquel tono de fría suficiencia que le daba el rubio.

- ¡Me a golpeado! – se quejo de inmediato el Ravenclaw, al ver en Draco, la insignia de Prefecto.

- ¿Por qué demonios lo golpeaste, Weasley? – le pregunto Draco, y no pudo evitar asombrarse, al notar el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo por contenerse.

- ¿En verdad quieres saber, Malfoy? – le pregunto a su vez Ron, mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa torcida, a causa del coraje mezclado con una repentina diversión.

- Por algo te estoy preguntando, Weasley – le respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos molesto, pero manteniéndose a la defensiva, porque aquella sonrisa no podía presagiar nada bueno para él. Ambos le habían prometido a Harry llevarse mejor, y lo cumplían lo mejor que podían, sin embargo, no podían dejar de provocar al otro y enfrascarse en una pelea verbal, que si bien ya no tenía aquellos tintes hirientes como antaño, tampoco dejaba tan a la vista, lo que ambos se empeñaban en ignorar: Que ya comenzaban a llevarse mejor.

- Has de saber – de pronto, la voz de Ron había adquirido un tono burlón, pero sin dejar de lado el coraje que aún sentía, a final de cuentas, no sólo hablaban mal del Slytherin, si no también de su mejor amigo – Que este idiota que esta aquí tirado, se estaba entreteniendo de lo lindo, platicándole a sus amigos que tú y Harry andan juntos, pero no sólo eso, me acaba de preguntar si es verdad que tú te lo jodes… -

La reacción ante las palabras del pelirrojo, no se hicieron esperar, y aunque el rostro de Draco se tiño de un leve color rosado, este desapareció enseguida, para darle paso a una mirada de autentico odio que dirigió hacía el chico que ya había sido levantado del suelo con la ayuda de dos de los estudiantes.

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso? – le pregunto con un tono tan frió y amenazador, que el chico no pudo evitar dar un paso hacía atrás, y no es como si Draco le estuviera amenazando con el puño como había hecho el pelirrojo, pero la frialdad que había en su voz, y el brillo de odio que casi oscurecía los grises ojos, era suficiente motivo para querer estar lo más lejos posible de su alcance.

- Yo… Lo dice todo el mundo… - le respondió, aunque ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes.

- Pues si vuelves a repetir lo que dice todo mundo, será mi puño el que se estampe en tu cara – le advirtió – Por lo pronto, Ravenclaw tiene 50 puntos menos –

De inmediato, los Ravenclaw que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a quejarse, pero Draco no les hizo caso y se volvió hacía el pelirrojo, a quien los dos chicos ya habían soltado para poder quejarse mejor por la injusticia.

- Esto también es tu culpa Weasley, así que Gryffindor tiene 20 puntos menos – le dijo.

- No importa, ese imbécil se lo merecía – fue toda la contestación de Ron, y acomodándose la mochila, se alejo de ahí de inmediato.

Durante algunos segundos, Draco lo observo alejarse, y después, acomodándose también su mochila, se alejo por la misma dirección que el pelirrojo, al final, sabía que ambos iban al mismo lugar: A la biblioteca, que era donde estarían Hermione y Harry estudiando.

Cuando ambos llegaron, se dirigieron en silencio a donde se encontraban sentados Harry y Hermione, sabiendo que miradas curiosas, les seguían desde que habían entrado juntos a la biblioteca.

- Hola – les saludo Harry cuando se sentaron, y pronto se dio cuenta del humor del pelirrojo - ¿Por qué estas enojado, Ron? – le pregunto solícito.

- Por nada – respondió éste intentando restarle importancia al asunto, pero a aquellas alturas, Hermione también lo escrutaba con la mirada.

- No por nada puedes andar molesto, Ron – comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Claro que puedo – contradijo el pelirrojo observando a su novia molesto.

- Sólo esta molesto porque se topó con un estúpido que estaba hablando de más – explico el rubio sin darle demasiada importancia mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas para dedicarse al trabajo que tenía que hacer, siendo consiente de que los tres le observaban, pero sólo dos con curiosidad, porque Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- No entiendo – comento Harry mirando a Draco en espera de una explicación un poco más extensa.

- Es mejor así – intervino el pelirrojo sacando también sus cosas para empezar con el trabajo que debía hacer.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Hermione observando también a Draco, quien se cuestiono seriamente si había sido buena idea decir lo anterior, o si sería buena idea mejor quedarse callado.

- Draco… – presiono Harry observando al rubio, quien con un resoplido, poso sus grises ojos sobre los verdes de Harry, comprobando que no podría ocultárselo por más que lo deseara.

- Un tipo de Ravenclaw estaba contándole a sus amigos sus suposiciones sobre el por qué tan repentinamente, tú y yo hemos dejado de lado las peleas… - respondió sin apartar su mirada de los verdes ojos – Las insinuaciones molestaron a Weasley, y como no tiene cerebro y todo le gusta arreglarlo a golpes, no se la pensó para soltarle un puñetazo en media cara, cuando el tipo le pregunto si era verdad que yo y Harry teníamos sexo –

- Oh… - fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione, mientras apartaba la mirada ruborizada ante las ideas que habían aflorado en su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Harry también aparto la mirada sabiendo que se había puesto completamente rojo, mientras que por su parte, Ron seguía con la vista fija en el libro que fingía leer, demasiado incomodo por el tema, como para encarar al rubio por haberle dicho que no tenía cerebro.

Durante los siguientes minutos, habían permanecido en silencio, trabajando en sus respectivos ensayos, y hablando sólo si era muy necesario.

**End Flash Back**

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquello, sobre todo, al recordar lo que siguió a la breve charla…

**Flash Back**

Aún no habían acabado, pero como ya iban a cerrar la biblioteca, tuvieron que recoger sus cosas.

- Sólo me faltaban algunos renglones y habría acabado – se quejo Hermione cuando abandonaron la biblioteca.

- A mi sólo me falta la conclusión – comento Draco observando el pergamino de su trabajo con ojo crítico, y después, lo envolvió con gesto orgulloso para guardarlo dentro de su mochila.

- Pues a mi me falto poco más de la mitad – se quejo el pelirrojo suspirando resignado.

- Podemos terminarlo en la Sala Común, Ron – se ofreció Hermione observando el pergamino que el pelirrojo veía con desánimo.

- Esta bien – accedió Ron no muy convencido.

- ¿Y tu Harry¿Cuánto avanzaste? – le pregunto Draco al ver que ya había guardado el pergamino en su mochila sin decir nada.

- Ya casi acabo – respondió no muy seguro.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le pregunto solícito.

- No, no me falta mucho – le aseguro sonriéndole, y Draco no pudo menos que aceptar lo que el moreno le decía.

Cuando llegaron a donde se tenían que separar, Draco no se quiso ir sin despedirse de su novio como era debido, y Ron los observo con un gesto incomodo.

- ¿Saben?, agradecería si no hicieran eso en publi… - pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues Hermione le había dado un fuerte pisotón, al tiempo que le cubría la boca para evitar que hiciera ruido.

- Bueno, te veo mañana – le aseguro Draco a Harry, para después, voltear a ver a las otras dos partes del Trío Dorado, y sonreír al ver a Hermione tapándole la boca a Ron, quien parecía claramente molesto – Buenas noches, Granger, buenas noches, comadreja – y sin esperar a que el pelirrojo pudiera responderle, se alejo hacía las mazmorras.

- ¡¿Por qué me pisaste, Hermione?! – se quejo Ron cuando la castaña lo soltó.

- Por que creo que Draco tiene razón y eres demasiado impulsivo – le reprendió Hermione mirándolo reprobadoramente.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios hice?! – pregunto el pelirrojo sin poder ocultar su molestia.

- Estabas apunto de arruinar un momento importante para Harry – le respondió la castaña – No estaría de más que de vez en cuando, pensaras antes de hacer o decir las cosas, porque un día de estos Ronal, tus acciones impulsivas te meterán en un gran problema – y sin decir más, se alejo rumbo a la torre de los leones.

- Aún así, no se que demonios hice mal – se quejo Ron, y sólo hasta entonces, se percato de la sonrisa estúpida que tenía su amigo en el rostro, y de que no dejaba de ver por donde el rubio se había ido, con una expresión de ensoñación.

Entonces comprendió a lo que se refería su novia, y encogiéndose de hombros, se acerco a Harry y le paso una mano sobre los hombros.

- Vamos amigo, pronto darán el toque de queda y debemos estar en la torre – le dijo, sacándolo de aquella ensoñación.

- Si, ya es tarde – accedió Harry asintiendo, y sin dejar de sonreír, se encamino a la torre en compañía de Ron.

Una vez en la torre, los tres se pusieron a terminar sus deberes, sin embargo, aún había algo que se había quedado rondando la mente de Ron, y que por más que lo intentaba, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, así que cuando se encontraron los tres solos, se armo de valor para preguntar.

- Oye Harry… - comenzó algo inseguro.

- ¿Si? – pregunto el moreno apartando su vista de los pergaminos, y aunque Hermione continuo trabajando, aguzo el oído para prestar atención a la conversación de ambos.

- Yo… Bueno, es que no he podido dejar de pensar en… Hmmm, es algo difícil de explicar, yo… No vayas a pensar mal, pero… Es que no puedo evitar… Bueno… Es que… -

- Ron¿En algún momento piensas decirnos lo que se supone que dirás? – le pregunto Hermione observándole curiosa ante tanto parloteo sin sentido, comprobando que como imaginaba, su novio estaba completamente rojo.

- Eso intento Hermione, es que… Bueno, no es fácil… Ni siquiera se si debería estar preguntando… -

- No has preguntado nada Ron – observo la castaña sonriendo divertida ante el lío que era el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué es eso que quieres preguntar, Ron? – le pregunto Harry a su vez, observándolo con curiosidad, sin saber que era aquello que le daba tanta curiosidad a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que vergüenza.

- Harry… Mira, no vayas a pensar mal, es sólo… Yo… Creo que es curiosidad… Bueno, eso creo… -

- ¡Ya dilo de una vez, Ronal Weasley! – le acotó Hermione mirándole desesperada ante tanta palabrería sin sentido.

- ¡Sólo quería saber si has intimado con Malfoy! – exclamo Ron ante la presión de Hermione, y sólo fue conciente de que ya lo había dicho, por la cara de asombro y contradicción en ambos – Perdón… Yo… No debí preguntar… Ignóralo por favor… Mejor… Yo… Me voy a dormir – y tomando apresuradamente sus cosas, subió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que su carga se lo permitió, siendo consiente de que había preguntado algo completamente personal a su amigo, y que se había puesto más rojo aún que su cabello.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos intentando controlar la vergüenza y el sofocón que la pregunta de Ron había causado.

- Harry… – fue la voz de Hermione lo que rompió el silencio, y Harry no pudo evitar saltar en su asiento, pues se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si? – pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacía su amiga, y pudo ver en ella, la misma vergüenza que quizás se reflejaba en su rostro, aunque algo le dijo que en el suyo se marcaba más.

- Yo… ¿Estas enojado con Ron por preguntar? – y aunque intento que su tono se mantuviera neutro, no pudo evitar que la vergüenza le hiciera escucharse bastante insegura.

- No – respondió enseguida Harry, jugando con la pluma en sus manos de manera inconsciente, mientras intentaba sostener la mirada a su amiga.

- No te enojes con él – le pidió Hermione - Sabes que es curioso, y que regularmente hace las cosas antes de pensarlas… No creo que su intención haya sido ofenderte o… - con un dedo sobre sus labios, Harry acallo a Hermione mientras le sonreía comprensivo, sabiendo que el rubor aún permanecía en sus mejillas, al igual que lo hacía en las de su amiga.

- Hermione, yo mejor que nadie conozco la forma de ser de Ron, y se que no lo hizo con el afán de ofenderme ni mucho menos – le aseguro intentando que el rubor en sus mejillas no aumentara.

- Quizás los rumores que ha venido escuchando sobre tú y Draco, le han hecho querer saber la verdad, a final de cuentas, no le dijimos nada sobre la relación que mantenías con Draco hasta algún tiempo después… – comento Hermione intentando buscar un razonamiento lógico – Aún así, no debió haberte preguntado algo tan personal y… -

- Ya basta Hermione – le acallo Harry sonriéndole divertido – No comprendo porque quiere saber eso, pero no estoy enojado con él –

Mas tranquila, Hermione le sonrió, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, le deseo buenas noches y se fue a acostar argumentando que se sentía cansada, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos…

A la mañana siguiente, Ron bajo a la Sala Común, y en cuanto vio a Harry, se apresuro a disculparse, y como siempre había sido un caos al disculparse porque balbuceaba más que en ningún momento, Harry se apresuro a decirle que no sucedió nada y que mejor lo olvidaran. Aliviado, Ron acepto, y los tres dejaron ese tema de lado.

**End Flash Back**

Harry sonrió, pero no pudo evitar que el rubor tiñera nuevamente sus mejillas.

Con Draco había compartido muchas cosas a lo largo del tiempo que tenían juntos, pero aún no habían logrado compartir la más importante de todas, y no porque les faltaran ganas…

**Flash Back**

Los labios se posaron en su cuello devorándole a besos, y la pasión era tanta, que Harry pensó que se volvería loco de placer en cualquier momento; Ni que decir de aquellas pálidas manos que con maestría, arañaban ligeramente su espalda desatando sensaciones que no sabía que tenía, y mucho menos que se sintieran tan bien.

- Draco… - murmuro, y el nombre salio de su garganta como un ronco gemido que ocasiono en el rubio más deseo del que ya sentía.

Al instante, las pálidas manos bajaron y apretaron con firmeza su trasero, mientras los labios, descendían hasta el nacimiento del cuello y comenzaban a chupar, intentando dejar una marca que no se borrara durante algunos días.

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco…! – exclamo Harry en un gemido ahogado, y al instante, los labios del Slytherin asaltaron su boca en un beso apasionado.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Harry aferro la corbata del rubio para evitar que se alejara, y al mismo tiempo, movió sus caderas rozando intencionalmente las del rubio, quien gimió dentro del beso.

- Tranquilo león… - murmuro Draco dentro del beso, desabrochando el resto de los botones de la camisa de Harry, para después, acariciar su pecho. No era un pecho muy musculoso, pero Draco no podía dejar de maravillarse por la suavidad al tacto, y porque los músculos que le formaban, se podían sentir fuertes y firmes, apenas ligeramente marcados en la piel morena.

Tan absortos estaban ambos en las sensaciones que les recorrían, que ninguno se percato del enorme flujo de magia que comenzaba a inundar la torre de Astronomía, lugar en el que se habían ido a refugiar aquella noche.

Pronto, las manos de Draco descendieron hacía las piernas de Harry, acariciando los muslos por sobre el pantalón, evitando apropósito, aquella zona que ya comenzaba a ser algo notoria, y sintiendo sus piernas temblar, Harry se aferro al cuello del rubio, quien lo recargo contra la pared sin dejar de besarlo.

- ¡Draco…! – demando Harry casi sin aliento, separándose apenas lo suficiente para poder decir aquello.

- ¿Ansioso? – no pudo evitar preguntar Draco con tono burlón, y por toda respuesta, Harry volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento de caderas, haciendo gemir a Draco al rozar aquel punto estratégico.

En aquel punto, las cosas que había en la torre de Astronomía comenzaron a vibrar ante la intensidad de magia que había en el ambiente, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos chicos lo advirtió, ambos demasiado centrados en el mar de sensaciones que les inundaban y que despertaban en el otro.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Harry, escuchándolo gemir, y al punto, una de sus manos se escurrió por sobre el pantalón, hacía la entrepierna del moreno.

De pronto, un escudo translucido de color plata los rodeo, al tiempo que varios objetos de vidrio que había en la torre, estallaban en miles de pedazos, y con un sonido vibrante, descargas eléctricas chocaron contra los muebles del lugar, haciendo volar algunos, y estallando otros… Cuando todo paso, el escudo se disolvió de la misma forma en que había aparecido.

Todo aquello había conseguido atraer la atención de Harry y Draco, y cuando el escudo que los rodeaba desapareció, observaron el lugar con aprensión, mientras intentaban controlar el ritmo agitado de sus respiraciones.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto Draco acercándose hacía uno de los telescopios que se encontraba en el suelo hecho pedazos.

- Creo… Creo que fui yo… - confeso Harry agachando la mirada avergonzado.

- ¿Tú? – repitió Draco acercándose a Harry sin comprender muy bien a lo que el moreno se refería.

- Si… - confirmo Harry observándole algo inseguro, y pese a que había muy poca luz, Draco pudo ver perfectamente el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunto intentando entender algo de aquello.

- Mi… Mi magia esta ligada fuertemente a mis emociones, y… Bueno, todavía no consigo controlar muy bien toda esta magia que no sabía que tenía, así que cuando… Cuando experimento sensaciones demasiado extremas, tiendo a... A… -

- ¿A perder el control de tu magia? – le ayudo a terminar la frase Draco, y cuando Harry asintió aún apenado, éste no pudo evitar abrazarle divertido y orgulloso de saber que había hecho sentir a Harry emociones "Extremas", hasta el grado de hacerle perder el control sobre su magia.

- Lo siento yo… Snape y Remus me han estado ayudando a controlar la magia, pero… Es difícil y… -

- Tranquilo Harry, ahora sólo esfuérzate mucho para que esto no vuelva a pasar la próxima vez – y el brillo de ilusión en las verdes orbes al saber que habría una próxima vez, no paso inadvertido para Draco, que sin poder resistirse, le envolvió en sus brazos mientras lo besaba.

**End Flash Back**

Un suspiro resignado escapo de sus labios, pues tras lo sucedido a Remus, los entrenamientos para el control de su magia habían sido suspendidos, lo que también significo que de momento, aquello que tanto anhelaba tendría que postergarse por tiempo indefinido.

Al inicio, temió que Draco se cansara de no poder intimar más con él y terminara dejándolo, sin embargo, el rubio se mostró comprensivo, asegurándole que esperaría con ansias ese momento, lo que para Harry era un buen estimulo a intentar controlar su magia lo más pronto posible.

A esas alturas, Harry sabía que debía tener la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo, pero no le importaba, era feliz, Draco le hacía la persona más feliz, y agradecía poder tenerle a su lado, sin embargo, también había cosas que le preocupaban, porque cuando hace casi un mes se reanudo el entrenamiento, también se entero de algo que no le hacía sentir del todo seguro.

**Flash Back**

- Disculpen… - la voz insegura de un niño, le hizo detenerse junto con sus amigos y voltear a verlo. Pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff, y por su estatura, debía estar en primero o segundo.

- ¿Si? – le pregunto Ron.

- El… El director me pidió que le entregara esto a Harry Potter lo más pronto posible – informo estirando el sobre hacía Harry, quien lo miro asombrado.

- Gracias – le dijo cuando lo tomo.

- Yo… ¡Podrías darme tu autógrafo! – le pidió avergonzado.

- No puede – le espetó Ron mirándolo molesto – Y ahora vete, que de seguro tienes alguna clase a la que no puedes faltar – no necesito que se lo repitieran, de hecho, sólo le basto la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo para alejarse de ahí inmediatamente.

- ¡Ronal! – le acotó Hermione mirándolo reprobadoramente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto a su vez Ron mirando a la castaña confundido.

- ¡No esta bien que lo trates así! – le recrimino.

- Pero yo… -

- Nada Ron, no debes tratar así los estudiantes, mucho menos cuando son menores – siguió regañándolo Hermione.

- Sólo defiendo a mi amigo – se justifico Ron – Y hablando de eso¿Qué te trajo el enano ese? –

- Es verdad¿Qué dice la carta, Harry? – le pregunto a su vez Hermione, ambos acercándose a Harry para poder ver el contenido de la carta.

- Dice que el entrenamiento con Snape y Remus reiniciara este lunes a la hora de siempre en el lugar de siempre, pero aparte dice que ustedes dos y Draco, deben presentarse en el aula de Transformaciones a las 8:00 para comenzar con su preparación ese mismo día. - les resumió Harry observando la carta con algo de aprensión.

- ¿Preparación?- repitió Ron sin comprender.

- Creo que se refieren a el entrenamiento para aprender a controlar el conjuro "Adormecedor"¿No es eso, Harry? – inquirió Hermione mirando pensativa a su amigo, quien se limito a asentir no muy convencido aún.

- Creo que ya recuerdo – comento Ron intentando hacer memoria.

- Hermione… -

- No Harry – le atajó Hermione mirándole decidida – Ya habíamos hablado de eso y quedamos en que tomaríamos ese entrenamiento, además, no sólo nos ayudara a controlar el conjuro, también nos ayudara a desarrollar nuestras habilidades en duelo, y eso puede ser importante si tomamos en cuenta que la guerra esta cercas –

- Lo se – murmuró Harry inseguro.

- No te preocupes por nosotros amigo – le aconsejo Ron sonriendo orgulloso - A final de cuentas será mejor así, porque de esa forma, podremos estar a tu lado en cada batalla –

Después de eso, mientras él asistía a su entrenamiento en la Sala de Los Menesteres, Ron, Hermione y Draco, asistían al aula de Transformaciones dispuestos a aprender todo lo que hiciera falta para poder estar al lado de Harry en cualquier momento.

**End Flash Back**

Suspiro de nuevo, y cansado, cerró los ojos.

Habían sucedido bastantes cosas durante ese mes, y otras más, hace bastante tiempo, pero todavía no estaba muy seguro de que la idea de ver a sus amigos y a Draco aprendiendo aquel hechizo le gustara, sabía que debía darle la razón a Hermione.

- Con que aquí estabas, Harry – y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a Draco de pie junto a él.

- ¿Y puedo saber para que me buscabas? – le pregunto a su vez Harry levantándose sobre los codos.

- Tu entrenamiento empieza en menos de 20 minutos – le recordó.

- ¿A poco ya son las 7:40? – le pregunto mirándolo divertido.

- Si, así que ya levántate – le urgió el rubio.

- Levántame – le reto Harry dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el pasto.

- Demasiado sencillo – comento Draco agachándose, y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo para resistirse, el rubio lo tomo en sus brazos y lo levanto.

- ¡Suéltame! – forcejo Harry en broma.

- ¿Quiere que también lo lleve hasta La Sala de los Menesteres, Señor Potter? – le pregunto el rubio al oído, ocasionando que Harry se estremeciera.

- Ya bájalo hurón – le pidió Ron acercándose a ellos abrazando por la cintura a Hermione – Si no, dudo que logre llegar a tiempo, y sabes como se pone Snape cuando llega tarde –

- Tú ocúpate de la tuya Weasley – le aconsejo Draco, y sonrió con orgullo, al ver el color rojizo que se instalo en el rostro de ambos Gryffindor.

- ¡Draco! – le regaño Harry golpeándole levemente el hombro.

- Sólo digo que les vendría bien divertirse también ellos de vez en cuando – se justifico Draco sonriendo inocente, y de reojo, pudo ver que el color rojizo, se intensificaba en el rostro de Ron y Hermione.

- Sigues haciéndolo – le reprendió Harry frunciendo el ceño en un acto de fingido enojo.

- Pero si no hago nada malo, Harry – se defendió Draco sin dejar de lado aquella expresión inocente – Además, no puedes enojarte conmigo –

- ¿Y puedo saber porque no? – pregunto Harry alzando una ceja interrogante.

- Porque me quieres demasiado como para eso – le aseguro el rubio alcanzando sus labios antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- No puedo creer que dejes que el hurón sea quien tome la iniciativa, Harry – comento Ron con malicia, y de inmediato, Harry y Draco se separaron ligeramente ruborizados.

- ¡Ron! – le espetó Hermione mirándolo con reproche.

- Pues de seguro dentro de la relación de ustedes, Granger a de ser quien toma la iniciativa – omento Draco también con malicia, después de haberse repuesto, y en esta ocasión, Ron y Hermione volvieron a ruborizarse.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – grito Ron acicateado.

- No lo escuches Ron, sólo trata de molestarte – le recordó Hermione.

- Tú también ya basta Draco, no sigas haciéndolo enojar – le pidió Harry mientras el rubio lo dejaba de nuevo en el suelo con delicadeza.

- Yo sólo tengo una pregunta… - comento curiosa Hermione.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Harry mirándola confundido.

- ¿Quién lleva la iniciativa en la cama? – pregunto con un brillo malicioso en sus castaños ojos.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamo Harry completamente rojo.

Draco por su parte, intentaba reponerse del sofocón y al fuerte rubor que le cubría las pálidas mejillas, mientras que Ron, se carcajeaba sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Hermione intentando controlar la risa – Es que… Bueno… No lo pude evitar… Yo… En verdad lo siento Harry… Ellos tienen la culpa por empezar… -

- Si claro – respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos en fingido enojo.

- No les hagas caso, Harry – le aconsejo Draco rodeándolo con delicada posesividad por la cintura – Lo que pasa es que están celosos de ver que nosotros somos muy felices –

- ¡Uy si, no sabes cuanto! – respondió Ron sarcástico.

- Por algo lo dije, comadreja – le dijo Draco sonriéndole malicioso.

- Bueno, antes de que otra cosa pase – intervino Harry – Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos porque ya faltan diez minutos y yo no alcanzare a llegar antes de las 8:00 a menos que me vaya corriendo –

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe y le diga a mi padrino que te perdone la vida? – le pregunto Draco juguetón mientras lo acercaba más hacía él.

- Dudo que te haga caso, muy al contrario, quizás terminara regañándote por haberme hecho retrasarme – le respondió dándole un beso suave en los labios.

- Si, quizás tengas razón – accedió Draco, pero no lo soltó.

- Además, tú también debes estar en el aula de Transformaciones a las 8:00 – le recordó Harry.

- Me voy sólo si me das un beso – trucó Draco sonriendo triunfante, y sin ánimos de negarse, Harry le dio ese beso que el rubio había pedido.

Ron sólo se dedico a observar el pasto bajo sus pies, pues si bien era cierto que ya se comenzaba a familiarizar con las pequeñas muestras de amor de esos dos, todavía seguía pareciéndole extraño ver a su mejor amigo, besándose con quien era hasta hace algunos meses, su enemigo a muerte dentro del colegio, bueno, aparte de Snape.

* * *

**_Sorry por haberme tardado tanto. Ya tenía más de la mitad de la historia escrita antes de mi examen de Admisión, per luego pasaron muchas cosas y me quede atorada durante un rato -.-_**

**_Igual ya regrese, y les straigo buenas noticias: A partir de capitulo 32, que por cierto ya estoy escribiendo, las cosas se pondran color de hormiga para los chicos:o_**

**_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios n.n Gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo para leer!_**


	32. CAPITULO 32

**CAPITULO 32: **_**ENTRENAMIENTOS Y PLANES...**_

Cuando el carruaje la dejo en la entrada de Hogwarts, Pansy observo con aprensión, el enorme castillo que se alzaba a lo lejos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió verdadero temor de estar ahí. En forma inconsciente, llevo su mano derecha hacía su brazo izquierdo, en donde presiono levemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Señorita Parkinson¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto con amabilidad un hombre canoso que cargaba la maleta de la chica.

- No Jon, no sucede nada – respondió Pansy observándole de reojo, para después, volver la mirada al castillo.

- Aquí le dejo su maleta, señorita – le informo depositando la maleta sobre el suelo, y después de hacer una reverencia, se alejo hacía el carruaje.

En aquel instante, las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts se abrieron, y Pansy pudo ver a su Jefe de Casa que la aguardaba con una expresión fría e indiferente. Con un suspiro, recogió la maleta y se encamino hacía ahí, preguntándose que tan acertado resultaría contarle a Snape, lo que había escuchado durante los dos meses que estuvo en casa con sus padres.

* * *

- ¡Es demasiado! – se quejo Ron, golpeando su cabeza, sobre el libro que tenía en la mesita frente a él. 

- Si dejaras de quejarte y trabajaras más, te aseguro que no te resultaría tan difícil terminarlo. Y será mejor que te apresures, mañana debemos entregarle el reporte a McGonagall y todavía te falta más de la mitad – le apremió Hermione sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

- Jamás pensé que cuando Dumbledore nos dijo que nos entrenarían para poder usar el conjuro "Adormecedor", se refiriera a estar haciendo investigaciones¡Pensé que sería más practico! – continuo quejándose Ron.

- McGonagall, Remus y Snape, nos advirtieron que antes de poder controlar un conjuro de ese nivel, debíamos desarrollar más nuestra magia, por eso nos han mandado a hacer tantas investigaciones, porque antes de dominar algo, debemos tener conciencia de qué hace ese conjuro, cómo se hace, qué puede ocasionar si sale mal, y cómo podemos revertirlo. Toda esta información nos ayudara cuando venga el entrenamiento practico, y escuchaste a Snape, si no lo sabemos, no nos dejaran participar – le recordó Hermione aún sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes.

- Es que simplemente, eso de los apuntes, resúmenes y todas esas cosas, a mi no se me dan – se excuso Ron encogiéndose de hombros resignado.

- Son muy pocos a los que se les da en realidad este tipo de cosas Ron, pero la dedicación que le empleas, puede sustituir por completo la falta de habilidad hasta un 90 - le explico mientras daba vuelta a una de las pagina de uno de los tantos libros que tenía sobre una mesita.

- Pues aparentemente, tú eres una de esas pocas que tiene la habilidad, porque puedes estar hablando conmigo, y al mismo tiempo hacer un resumen tan denso como ese – comento el pelirrojo observando a Hermione, quien alzo la cabeza y le sonrió ligeramente ruborizada.

- Se me da muy bien – se justifico.

- Lo se, supongo que lo que me desespera, es ver que desde el inicio, Harry sólo tuvo entrenamientos prácticos, y nosotros llevamos dos meses con entrenamientos teóricos y aún no conseguimos que nos dejen mostrar nuestras habilidades – confeso con amargura.

- Harry no va a aprender a controlar un conjuro complicado y de muy alto nivel, Ron, él sólo tiene que aprender a controlar su magia, y eso, necesita más practica que teoría, pero si quieres saberlo, también estuvo recibiendo entrenamiento teórico durante poco más de un mes – le comento Hermione poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, en clara señal de animo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – le pregunto Ron mirándola curioso.

- Me lo contó Remus después de la primera clase teórica que tuvimos. Digamos que tenía curiosidad por saber cuando empezaríamos a practicar, y fue cuando me contó lo de Harry – le respondió sonriendo, y después de ver que el pelirrojo asentía derrotado, le sonrió levemente, y volvió su atención al resumen que hacía.

* * *

- ¡Necesitas concentrarte más, Potter! – le espetó Snape mientras lanzaba conjuro tras conjuro, contra el reluciente escudo plateado de Harry. 

Desde una distancia prudente, y cubierto por un escudo translucido blanquecino, Remus observaba aquello. Los conjuros y maldiciones que Snape lanzaba, tras golpear con fuerza es escudo, salían despedidos hacía algún otro punto de la habitación, y muy debes en cuando, hacía el mismo Snape, que tenia alzado, un escudo igual al de Remus. A esas alturas, Harry ya había aprendido a controlar la resistencia del escudo, y en aquel momento, practicaba para que aprendiera a con la ayuda de su escudo, redirigir el conjuro, a su atacante, cosa que le estaba costando algo de esfuerzo al moreno, quien ya comenzaba a respirara entrecortado.

- ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes dar? – le pregunto Snape sin dejar de lanzar escudos, intentando acicatear lo suficiente al moreno.

Remus no dijo nada, y en silencio, siguió observando. La habitación en forma de piedra que les rodeaba, se encontraba bastante dañada, y sin embargo, seguía resistiendo los poderosos conjuros que se estampaban contra sus paredes, o el enorme derroche de magia que inundaba el lugar.

- Creo que deberíamos dar por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy, Severus – comento Remus, midiendo la fuerza de ambos oponentes, y sabiendo que aunque Snape no lo aceptara, estaba llegando al limite de sus fuerzas – Harry a avanzado lo suficiente, ya casi es capaz de controlar el vinculo que hay entre sus emociones y su magia, prueba de ello es, que pese a que has intentado sacarlo de sus casillas, se ha mantenido calmado, y su magia no ha oscilado descontrolada; También ya puede usar su magia sin necesidad de varita con más control; A logrado cerrar su mente por completo ante tus intromisiones, ya sólo le faltaría controlar los ataques redirigidos, pero sabes mejor que nadie que eso es muy complicado porque tiene mucho que ver con manipular la magia de otro, y eso no es cosa fácil – Snape, que durante todo el discurso de Remus había parado la pelea, observo a Harry pensativo.

Aquel, distaba mucho de ser el niño que había conocido hace seis años, de hecho, comenzaba a tener la actitud y mentalidad de un hombre maduro y responsable. También se veía cansado, pero aunque respiraba agitadamente y una ligera capa de sudor le cubría la frente ocasionando que los rebeldes mechones se le pegaran, sabía que su magia no había disminuido tanto como la suya, y que si estaba cansado, era más por el hecho de tener que filtrar y controlar su magia, algo que aún le seguía constando bastante trabajo.

- Creo que tienes razón Remus, ya es algo tarde – accedió – Ya puedes irte Potter, pero mañana te quiero puntual, o haré que te quedes dos horas más para compensar, y nada de lo que diga Remus, te salvara de quedarte – asintiendo levemente, Harry se apresuro a salir, y cuando paso junto a Remus, le sonrió agradecido.

- Vaya, ahora si que te has tardado – observó Draco al verlo salir.

- Si, y si no fuera por Remus, aún seguiría ahí – comento Harry sonriéndole cansado, y al punto, Draco se acerco para abarcarlo en sus brazos y besarle con delicadeza la cicatriz.

- Lo se, a veces mi padrino se pasa de la raya con lo estricto – concedió Draco sin soltarlo.

- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? – le pregunto Harry sin animo de librarse de aquel agradable contacto.

- Pues creo que mejor que a ti – respondió Draco con humor – Nos están haciendo estudiar e investigar bastante, pero creo de después de dos clases más, podremos comenzar con lo practico, y como siempre, la comadreja se la pasa quejándose de que sea mas teoría que practica, pero bueno, no se le puede pedir a su pequeño cerebro, que comprenda el por qué de muchas cosas –

- ¡Draco! – le regaño Harry sonriendo divertido.

- Sólo digo la verdad, Harry – se justifico Draco, y antes de que el moreno pudiera protestar, lo beso.

- Les agradecería que no perdieran el tiempo en los pasillos, y que me ahorraran este tipo de escenas tan poco agradables – mascullo Snape mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos, desde la puerta de La Sala de Los Menesteres.

- No hacemos nada malo, padrino, sólo nos estábamos besando – comento Draco mirándolo con inocencia, pero sin soltar a Harry, quien se había puesto levemente rojo al verse descubierto por su profesor de pociones en semejante muestra de cariño.

- Ya déjalos, Severus – intervino Remus poniéndose a su lado, y al verlo, Harry no pudo evitar ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba, al tiempo que le sonreía cohibido, pues Draco continuaba abrazándole posesivamente , cosa que muy lejos estaba de molestarle.

- Pues Potter tiene bastantes cosas por hacer, que sólo estarse besando con mi ahijado – protesto Snape con frialdad.

- Si, pero ninguna mejor – objetó Draco irguiéndose con orgullo, lo que ocasiono una risita divertida por parte de Harry y Remus.

- Ya déjense de tonterías – espetó Snape dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a ambos chicos – Potter tiene muchas cosas por hacer, y estoy seguro de que tú también, así que será mejor que regreses a las mazmorras, Draco –

- Aún no dan el toque de queda padrino, y aunque es verdad que tengo cosas que hacer, no son tantas, y prefiero estar en estos momentos con Harry – respondió Draco sonriéndole inocente mientras apretaba más a Harry contra si, y sabiendo que tenía la discusión perdida, Snape bufo molesto y se alejo a grandes zancadas.

- No le hagan caso chicos – les aconsejo Remus.

- No lo hacemos – le aseguro Draco, y Remus no pudo dejar de asombrarse por el cambio que el rubio tenía cuando estaba con Harry: Calido, amable, inclusive feliz.

- Bueno, yo también me retiro, lo cual deberían hacer ustedes, porque dentro de un rato, se dará el toque de queda, además Harry, es bueno que descanses para que reestablezcas tu magia – y diciendo esto, se alejo sonriendo, sabiendo que Harry era feliz, y que se lo merecía.

* * *

- Ya se tardo – murmuro Ron sin despegar la vista del retrato de la Dama Gorda. 

- Quizás Snape todavía no lo deja salir, ya vez como es en ese tipo de cosas – comento Hermione sin prestarle demasiada atención, mientras continuaba haciendo su trabajo.

- Pero ya dieron el toque de queda – rebatió el pelirrojo.

- Lo acaban de dar, seguro que ya viene en camino – opinó intentando no perder la paciencia.

- Seguro que es por culpa del hurón que no llega – murmuro Ron.

- ¡Ya basta Ronald! – le espetó la castaña mirándole molesta – En lugar de estar chocando sus salidas y llegadas, deberías intentar terminar ese ensayo, o McGonagall te matara mañana – justo entonces, el retrato se abrió y Harry ingreso.

- ¡¿En donde estabas?! – salto Ron ignorando el gesto molesto de su novia.

- Pues entrenando – le respondió Harry mirándolo confundido.

- Ya déjalo en paz, Ron – intervino Hermione desde su asiento.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Harry a su vez.

- Nada, sólo que Ron cree que debe hacer el papel de papa – comento la castaña, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, al ver las orejas del pelirrojo enrojecer.

- ¡Sólo me preocupo por ti! – exclamo el susodicho ofendido.

- Y te lo agradezco Ron, pero no es necesario, también tengo una vida ¿Sabes?, y me gustaría vivirla sin tantas restricciones – le explico Harry sonriéndole agradecido.

- Yo… Bueno, creo que tienes razón – accedió el pelirrojo – Pero no llegues tan tarde –

- Descuida Ron, intentare no hacerlo – se comprometió Harry sonriendo divertido, y junto con el pelirrojo, tomo asiento frente al fuego - ¿Y como les va con sus deberes? –

- Pues yo ya casi termino – respondió Hermione regresando sus castaños ojos al pergamino frente a ella – Al resumen que nos dejo McGonagall, sólo me falta ponerle la conclusión, pero creo que a Ron le falta todo por andar esperando a que llegues –

Nuevamente, las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas, y sin poder evitarlo, Harry sonrió divertido.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo preocuparme por la seguridad de mi mejor amigo? – se quejo Ron mirando enojado a Hermione.

- Claro que puedes amor, pero si continuas así, no me asombrara que Draco comience a sospechar que tus intensiones hacía Harry son otras – y aunque lo dijo con tono neutral, Harry se puso tan rojo como Ron.

- ¡Hermione! – chillo el pelirrojo mirándolo escandalizado.

- Yo sólo digo lo que puede pasar, Ron, además, los Slytherin tienden a ser demasiado posesivos y por consiguiente celosos, aunque los Gryffindor no nos quedamos tan atrás – explico Hermione, suprimiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir, al ver el rubor en el rostro de ambos chicos.

- ¿Sabes Hermione?, creo que te has juntado demasiado con Draco – comento Harry, luchando por que el rubor no se acentuara más en su rostro.

- Si, lo mismo opino – murmuro Ron molesto.

- En ese caso tendrían razón – accedió Hermione sonriéndoles divertida, para después, volver su atención al pergamino.

Durante la siguiente hora, Harry se dispuso a terminar el trabajo que la profesora Sprout les había dejado, y así, los tres se mantuvieron trabajando en silencio.

* * *

- Es peligroso que ese cofre sigua en Hogwarts Albus, es obvio que… Bueno que… Voldemort lo quiere… - comento la profesora, y fue evidente que le costo bastante trabajo pronunciar aquel nombre. 

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con la profesor McGonagall – hablo Snape – Y si tenemos en cuenta que el cofre y Potter se encuentran en un mismo sitio, es una jugada bastante peligrosa –

- ¡Hemos reunido las dos cosas que más desea, en un mismo sitio! – se escandalizo la profesora Sprout.

- Lo menos que podemos hacer, es sacar el cofre de Hogwarts, Dumbledore – sentenció Ojoloco – Es muy peligroso que permanezca aquí –

- Lo se – afirmo Dumbledore mirándolos con seriedad – Pero de momento es imposible sacarlo, estoy más que seguro de que Voldemort esta esperando que lo saquemos de las protecciones del castillo, y por ahora no hay lugar más seguro –

- Ya habíamos hablado de esto con anterioridad, la permanencia de este cofre, pone en peligro a los alumnos – hablo Minerva con nerviosismo.

- Soy conciente de ello – aclaro Dumbledore con su mismo tono serio.

- Cambiando de tema – hablo Kingsley por primera vez – El Ministro esta teniendo serios problemas para mantener en secreto los atentados que ha habido en el Ministerio –

- ¿Por qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar Minerva.

- En las ultimas ediciones de El Profeta, han salido pasquines menores en los que se habla sobre rumores de que varios Mortífagos han entrado al Ministerio en varias ocasiones desde inicios de curso – explico Tonks, entregándole a la profesora McGonagall, una de las revistas – Esta en la ultima pagina – aclaro.

- ¿Y ya saben lo que falta en la sección de Misterios? – pregunto Dumbledore.

- No. El Ministro se niega a difundir esa información, sólo algunos pocos lo saben, y son los que están en la investigación – respondió Kingsley.

- Ya veo – murmuro Dumbledore pensativo.

- El primer robo a la planta de Los Misterios, se efectuó a principios de curso, después, hubo tres robos más, dos a la planta de Los Misterios, y uno a los archivos de la planta de Aurores – comento Tonks – Nadie sabe con exactitud lo que se robaron en la planta de Los Misterios, y en nuestra planta, faltan varios registros sobre los prisioneros en la primera guerra –

- Los robos se efectuaron durante la noche, pero nadie sabe como ni a que horas – concluyo Kingsley con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Rufus no divulga información porque sabe lo peligroso que eso es – expuso Dumbledore aún pensativo.

- Es la primera cosa lista que esta haciendo desde que llego al cargo – comento Snape sin poder evitarlo.

- Si, pero eso nos impide saber lo que esta planeando Voldemort, aparte de recuperar este cofre e intentar matar a Harry – explico Dumbledore.

- Y no hay manera de saber, ahora que Severus no puede regresar a las filas de Voldemort – inquirió McGonagall con amargura.

- Lo que nos hace falta es otro espía – opino Ojoloco.

- Si, pero conseguir uno es muy difícil, y más difícil es que sea lo suficientemente listo, como para evitar que Voldemort penetre en su mente o doblegue su voluntad – aclaro Tonks.

- Esto no esta bien – murmuro Minerva retorciéndose las manos nerviosa, poniendo en palabras, lo que todos pensaban.

* * *

Lo había evitado a toda costa durante aquella semana, pero necesita hablar con él, sabía que era importante decirle, aunque también temía que no fuera a creerle o ni siquiera le diera la oportunidad de explicarse, cosa que no le sorprendería, a final de cuentas, no por nada era el príncipe de Slytherin. 

- Muy bien, sólo tengo que decírselo, estoy segura de que él comprenderá, debe de comprender – murmuro para si misma mientras continuaba dando vueltas a lo ancho del pasillo en el que llevaba rato esperándolo.

De pronto, escucho un par de voces que se acercaban, y no tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para reconocerlas, porque una era la de él, y la otra, era de Potter.

Algo indecisa, se metió en una de las aulas cercanas.

- Pero si lo dijo, de hecho, hizo una descripción exacta de los efectos de la poción, Harry – le dijo Draco observando el pergamino del moreno.

- Pues yo no lo recuerdo – respondió el moreno testarudo.

- Quizás es porque no prestas la suficiente atención – le reprendió el rubio.

- Son demasiado aburridas – se quejó Harry.

- Pero necesarias – objetó Draco – Mira, sólo por esta vez, te dejare ver mi reporte, pero debes prestar más atención a lo que dice Severus, Harry, si no, no pasaras con buenas notas el curso, y si quieres ser Auror, necesitas un buen promedio en Pociones –

- Lo se, ya deja de regañarme – comento Harry haciendo un puchero.

- No te regaño Harry – le aclaro Draco abrazándolo, aprovechando que no había nadie cercas – Sólo te doy mi punto de vista –

- Pues a mi me parece un regaño – protesto Harry cruzándose de brazos con fingido resentimiento.

- Claro que no, no seas sentido Harry – comento Draco abrazándolo.

- Si lo soy – protesto Harry haciendo un nuevo puchero, que a ojos de Draco, le pareció de lo más encantador, y sin poder evitarlo, lo beso.

Desde el interior del aula, Pansy se mordió el labio inferior, y de nuevo, llego su mano derecha al brazo izquierdo, que presiono ligeramente, mientras una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te fue en pociones, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione cuando él y el rubio se sentaron frente a ella en la biblioteca. 

- Estoy apunto de terminarlo – le respondió Harry - ¿Y Ron? –

- Fue a buscar unos libros que necesitara para poder hacer la conclusión – le explico Hermione sin apartar la vista de su pergamino.

- Creí que ya habías terminado lo de pociones – inquirió Harry observando el pergamino de su amiga con curiosidad.

- Ya lo termine, esto es el trabajo de Transformaciones – le respondió la castaña sonriendo.

- Ustedes son raros – comento Harry sacando sus cosas.

- ¿Quiénes? – inquirió la castaña mirándole curiosa.

- Tú y Draco – aclaro el moreno sacando aún sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar Draco, y ya en ese punto, ambos le miraban curiosos.

- Por que ambos ya han terminado lo de pociones y están por acabar lo de Transformaciones, cuando yo apenas he logrado pasar a la concusión, y no me sorprendería saber que ambos ya han adelantado algo de Defensa o Astrología – les explico Harry acomodando sus cosas, y cuando al terminar levanto la mirada, vio el sonrojo en el rostro de ambos. Suspiro – Lo sabía, ya han adelantado alguno de los otros trabajos –

- A eso se le llama ser cumplidos, Harry – comento Draco, intentando que el sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro.

- Draco, una cosa es ser cumplido, y otra muy diferente, obsesionarse con terminar los trabajos – objetó Harry mirándolos a ambos con extraña seriedad – Podrían entrar en la categoría de cumplidos si sólo se limitaran a terminar los trabajos antes de que el plazo se cumpla, pero aparte de terminarlos, le agregar más cosas de las que nadie podría imaginar, siempre buscando algo para perfeccionar o complementar la tarea, siempre agregándole más –

- No es malo querer hacer las cosas bien – comento Hermione ligeramente avergonzada.

- Hermione – esta vez fue Ron quien hablo, al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa – Tú no quieres hacer las cosas bien, tú quieres hacer las cosas perfectas, y siempre le agregas algo más, aún cuando sabes que ya has reunido toda la información necesaria e indispensable –

- Eso no es verdad – refutó la chica logrando que el rubor cediera un poco.

- Para comprobarlo, sólo hace falta ver tu trabajo de pociones – intervino Harry sonriendo divertido – Apuesto lo que quieras, a que tiene cuando mínimo, un pergamino extra de lo que Snape nos pidió – y el rubor que volvió a cubrir las mejillas de la chica con intensidad, fue suficiente confirmación – Draco también ha hecho un pergamino más – añadió divertido, y pudo ver que de nuevo, el rubio se sonrojaba.

- Simplemente nosotros no nos conformamos, Harry – le dijo el Slytherin intentando sonar orgulloso.

- No digo que se conformen, sólo no se obsesionen tanto – comento Harry sonriéndole inocente.

- Yo no me obsesiono – objetó Hermione regresando la mirada a su trabajo.

- Aja – respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono, lo que consiguió que Hermione siguiera el ejemplo de Draco y guardara silencio, además, sabía de antemano que sí solía obsesionarse con algunas cosas, pero no con todas¿O si?

* * *

Dumbledore estampo su firma en el sobre, y de inmediato, la lechuza negra que se encontraba en el quicio de la ventana abierta, se acerco. 

- ¿Estas seguro de esto, Albus? – le pregunto Minerva con aprensión.

- No te preocupes, mi querida Minerva, ya veras que es lo mejor; En estos momentos, necesitamos a toda la gente que este dispuesta a pelear de nuestro lado, además, Voldemort esta comenzando a desesperarse, y no creo que quiera esperar por más tiempo – respondió Dumbledore, y cuando término de atar la carta, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo.

Durante algunos minutos, ambos permanecieron en silencio, sólo contemplando a la lechuza, hasta que por fin, se perdió en el horizonte.

- ¿Por qué confías en que ha cambiado? – no pudo evitar preguntar McGonagall de pronto – Todos sabemos que era uno de los más fieles a Voldemort –

- Es de humanos equivocarse, y a veces, el miedo nos impide hacer lo correcto, pero el cariño y amor que sentimos por las personas que queremos, nos da ese valor que a veces nos falta; Él quiere proteger a su familia, y esta dispuesto a hacer lo correcto para que puedan ser felices, así que yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarle, a final de cuentas, no somos nadie para juzgar sus acciones, cuando también nosotros nos hemos equivocado – le explico Dumbledore con tranquilidad, pero McGonagall pudo percibir el matiz amargo que se empeñaba en esconder.

- Si, supongo que tiene razón – accedió al final encogiéndose de hombros, pues aún le costaba trabajo imaginarse a aquel hombre arrepentido de sus actos, y sobre todo, dispuesto a ayudarles, dispuesto a traicionar a su señor, por quien de seguro daría su vida.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Black? – le pregunto la fría voz de Voldemort, pero como siempre, se mantuvo impasible, hincado, y con la mirada clavada al suelo en señal de sumiso respeto, tal y como sólo él sabía para no enfurecerlo. 

- Después de mucho batallar, por fin logramos hacer contacto con las Criaturas Oscuras, y después de intentar razonar, obtuvimos su apoyo, claro esta que tuvimos que usar mucha "Persuasión" para que aceptaran – le respondió al punto, sin ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz.

- Me parece perfecto – accedió Voldemort, y aunque su voz permaneció fría, la satisfacción fue notoria – ¿Algo más que tengas que agregar? –

- Aún no podemos dispones de los elementos necesario para un ataque de gran magnitud, Mi Señor, pero ya estamos reuniendo a los hombres que necesitaremos, quizás sólo sea cuestión de algunos días – le informo con el mismo tono, y sin levantar la cabeza en lo absoluto.

- Te tardas bastante Black, y estoy comenzando a impacientarme, así que espero que sea verdad que sólo será cuestión de días, puedes retirarte – le ordeno sin siquiera mirarle, perdiendo la vista en algún punto de la cavernosa habitación.

En silencio, Black hizo una reverencia y se levanto para salir y terminar los últimos detalles de aquel plan, un plan donde muchos morirían, y se esperaba que fueran mayoría en el bando contrario.

* * *

**Hola:o**

Ya dentro de dos días estrenan por aca la película de Harry Potter y La Orden del Fenix!!! Estoy super emocionada, y por esa misma razón, decidí que podía adelantar y subír de una buena vez este capitulo xD

Debo aceptar que me he atorado en más de una ocasión, pero la emoción del momento, ha hecho que mi imaginación se desborde por completo y me ayude a escribir más rápido :P

Me gustaría decirles más cosas, pero me recervare el derecho diciendo únicamente que espero que esto me dure un poco más para subir el próximo capitulo igual de rápido n.n

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y que tanto la pelicula como el libro no nos defrauden n.n Gracias a los que leen y a los que aparte, me dejan sus comentarios al respetcto, eso me ayuda mucho a continuar n.n

Adoro, Amo e Idolatro a Harry Potter!!! Para mi es lo maximo!!! Aparte de que es todo un bombon :P (¿Acaso se nota que estoy emocionada? xD)

Adios 


	33. CAPITULO 33

_**¡¡¡ATENCION ANTES DE LEER!!!**_ _Aquí hay un **mini Spoiler**, no se si pueda catalogarlo así ya que tenía la idea mucho antes de que el libro saliera, pero igual les aviso para que tengan cuidado los que no han leido el libro 7 :P_

* * *

- _¡¡Desmaius!!_ – exclamo Snape, y el potente rayo que salio de su varita, se dirigió al reluciente y enorme escudo translúcido que Harry había convocado segundos atrás; A medida que se acercaba a su objetivo, el rayo comenzó a vibrar mientras perdía velocidad, y cuando por fin hizo contacto con el escudo, de inmediato salio despedido hacía la derecha, estrellándose con estrépito, en la "X" roja que se encontraba dibujada sobre la pared, dejando un agujero de gran tamaño en su lugar. 

- ¡Bien hecho, Harry! – victoreo Remus aplaudiendo emocionado, observando al mismo tiempo, el enorme agujero que ahora sustituía la "X" que él mismo había dibujado cuando el entrenamiento de aquella noche dio comienzo. A lo largo de toda la pared, había agujeros de diferentes tamaños, advirtiendo los lugares en que innumerables conjuros se habían impactado con anterioridad.

- Ya era hora de que lograras desviar alguno de los tantos conjuros que he hecho esta noche, Potter – replicó Snape con frialdad, pero sin apartar la vista del agujero donde antes se encontraba la "X".

- Es su forma de decir que has hecho un buen trabajo, Harry – tradujo Remus sonriendo ante la mueca de disgusto que el profesor de pociones le dirigió.

Harry sonrió, y con un pase de la varita, disolvió el escudo que había estado rodeándolo. Su magia aún se encontraba en un nivel optimo para seguir respondiendo, pero él ya estaba agotado, y es que no era cosa sencilla estar controlando su magia para evitar que se saliera de control, de hecho, apenas y era capaz de usar sin riesgos, un 50 de la misma, y con algo de precaución, casi el 80, pero usar su magia al 100, aún era algo demasiado riesgoso.

Durante una semana, habían estado practicando el simple desvió de conjuros, y eso no había resultado problema para Harry, sólo se tenía que concentrar en hacer el escudo lo suficientemente resistente, para después, por medio de su magia, repeler cualquier hechizo que impactase sobre el mismo, pero hace algunos días, Snape había pintado una "X" similar en la pared, y le había ordenado dirigir todos los hechizos que se le acercaran, hacía aquel punto, lo cual resulto un verdadero desafió, porque ya no sólo era alejarlos del escudo, ahora también debía agregarles trayectoria, y manipular la magia ajena no era cosa fácil; Las primeras tres sesiones fueron agotadoras e infructuosas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Harry iba agarrando maña, y por fin logro obligar a su magia a no sólo repeler el conjuro, si no a obligarlo a obedecer una nueva trayectoria.

- ¿Estas cansado? – le pregunto Remus acercándose hasta él solícito.

- Un poco – acepto Harry sonriéndole ligeramente.

- Es difícil las primeras veces Harry, pero conforme practiques, veras que se vuelve un poco más fácil, sobre todo lo será para ti, porque el enorme caudal de magia que tienes, supera con facilidad el de muchos, lo que te permite controlar la magia ajena un poco más fácil – le informo Remus sentándose a su lado.

- Jamás había escuchado de magos o brujas manipulando la magia ajena, sólo de la manipulación hacía la gente – comento Harry pensativo.

- Eso se debe a que ese tipo de hechizos, no los encuentras en cualquier libro, la mayoría están en libros muy poco conocidos y difíciles de encontrar, además, no sólo hace falta saber el conjuro, también se necesita que quien lo va a hacer, tenga el nivel mágico necesario, y la mayoría de estos conjuros, se encuentran en un nivel demasiado elevado para muchos de los magos o brujas – le explico Remus con tranquilidad – Un ejemplo, podría ser que no podemos enseñarle los mismos conjuros a un niño de primero, que a uno de séptimo, y eso se debe a que para poder manejar los hechizos que se te enseñan en séptimo, tu magia ya debe haber pasado por todo un proceso de maduración, además, en Hogwarts se enseñan conjuros que todos los magos y brujas pueden manejar, conjuros que se encuentran en un nivel ordinario que todos pueden alcanzar sin problemas, pero estos hechizos están a un nivel mucho más elevado, lo que hace que no cualquiera pueda realizarlo –

- Ya veo – murmuro Harry pensativo - ¿Y como descubrieron ustedes estos hechizos? –

- Bueno – respondió Remus intentando recordar, y al hacerlo, una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en su rostro – Yo descubrí la mayoría de estos hechizos en mi época de estudiante junto a Sirius y tu padre… -

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Harry prestando completa atención al relato del Licántropo.

- Si – confirmo Remus sonriéndole cariñosamente a Harry – Nunca supe como encontraron James y Sirius ese libro, lo cierto es que una noche llegaron muy emocionados a La Sala Común y me lo mostraron; Había muchos conjuros difíciles, pero ninguno de magia oscura, así que como no logre convencerlos de que le entregaran el libro a Dumbledore, termine accediendo a practicar con ellos tres noches por semana en este mismo lugar, sólo que el ambiente era un poco diferente –

- Eso significa que mi papá sabía estos hechizos¿Verdad? – volvió a preguntar con un tono orgulloso que no paso inadvertido para el Hombre Lobo.

- Si Harry, él sabía estos conjuros y muchos más, no por nada era un mago muy capaz y popular – le confeso Remus sonriendo divertido.

- Y eso sólo acentúo más el hecho de que fuera un entrometido y presumido – comento con resentimiento Severus, que los observaba con un odio mal disimulado.

Al instante, todos los músculos de Harry se tensaron, y Remus se percato de ello de inmediato.

- Creo que por hoy a sido suficiente entrenamiento – comento poniéndose de pie – Es mejor que regreses a tu Sala Común, de hecho, estoy seguro de que cierto rubio se a de encontrar a fuera desesperado por que no sales – y a la mención de Draco, la tensión pareció disolverse en el cuerpo de Harry.

Snape no comento nada, simplemente dejo a Harry irse, y eso era porque no tenía ganas de recordar sus amargos días de estudiante, no por lo menos en aquella ocasión.

* * *

Cuando Harry salio de La Sala de Los Menesteres, se encontró con un Draco impaciente que ya lo esperaba. 

- Esta vez si has tardado – comento cuando el moreno se acerco a él.

- El entrenamiento ha estado algo pesado – respondió Harry dándole un leve beso en los labios, y al instante, los brazos del rubio lo rodearon - ¿Y como les ha ido a ustedes? –

- Pues la profesora McGonagall dice que por fin podemos comenzar con el entrenamiento práctico, así que creo que comenzaremos a compartir en La Sala de Los Menesteres, ya que no hay otro lugar para entrenar en el castillo –

- Ya veo – murmuro Harry, y de reojo, observo el largo pasillo que había a su derecha; Podía sentir la presencia de alguien a algunos metros, y concentrándose, extendió su magia por el pasillo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto Draco al verlo con la mirada fija en el largo pasillo.

- No – respondió Harry apenas algunos segundos después, y sonriéndole, le dio un leve beso en los labios – Vamonos, me siento cansado y quiero ir a dormir –

- Esta bien – accedió Draco siguiéndolo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la respuesta que el moreno le había dado.

* * *

- No tenías porque decir eso – le amonesto Remus cuando se hubieron quedado solos. 

- Sólo digo la verdad – respondió Snape con molestia.

- Eso no es cierto – protesto Remus sin perder la calma, pero mirando a Snape con resentimiento – No negare que James era bastante presumido, y que lo que te hizo no estaba bien, pero al margen de eso fue un gran mago y lo sabes; No te pido que cambies la forma en la que lo ves, se que eso jamás pasara, pero por lo menos ten la decencia de no hablar así frente a Harry –

- ¿Quieres que le mienta sobre su padre¿Qué le haga creer como todos ustedes que James Potter era la bondad personificada? – pregunto Snape con su agrio tono.

- Nosotros no le hacemos creer eso – objetó Remus fulminándolo con la mirada – Harry esta al corriente de que su padre no era ningún santo, pero tampoco es justo que tú te la pases haciéndolo pensar que era el ser más detestable, sobre todo cuando sabes porque razón James se comportaba así contigo… -

- Sólo lo hacía para fastidiar… – respondió Snape mirando con odio a Remus.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad – intervino Remus – James se comportaba así contigo, porque sabía tus intenciones hacía Lily –

- ¿Lo estas tratando de justificar, Remus? – pregunto Snape con tono burlón, pero con un brillo resentido en sus negros ojos.

- No – respondió Remus molesto – Pero no estaría de más que dejaras de ofender la memoria de James frente a su hijo, sobre todo cuando tú no te quedabas atrás, porque si bien es cierto que él te provocaba la mayoría de las veces, tú también llegabas a atacarle cuando se encontraba desprevenido –

- Era por cosas que él iniciaba – refutó Snape.

- Es injusto que intentes echarle toda la culpa – comento Remus – Que yo recuerde, jamás le has dicho a Harry la clase de cosas que tú le hacías a su padre, sólo mencionas lo que él te hacía, además, sabes que el odio entre Gryffindor y Slytherin jamás fue tan palpable como en esa época, sobre todo porque en aquellos tiempos, Voldemort comenzaba a formar su ejercito, y James odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort, porque su padre estaba arriesgando su vida para proteger a los inocentes, así que el hecho de que tú llegaras reclamando a los cuatro vientos que Voldemort era lo mejor, no haría que James te diera un abrazo como a un gran camarada. Entiende que ambos tenían diferentes mentalidades y que las defenderían a cualquier costo, además¿Crees que Lily se habría casado con James si en realidad fuera como tú lo describes?, él cambio, acepta eso de una buena vez, Severus –

- Eso no es verdad – murmuro Snape, el odio y resentimiento brillando en sus negras pupilas.

- Si lo es – murmuro también Remus, suavizando su voz ante el recuerdo de sus amigos – James la hizo muy feliz, y ese conocimiento debería hacerte sentir bien a ti; Ella encontró la felicidad, y aún con la amenaza que era Voldemort, Lily jamás estuvo triste, de hecho, el nacimiento de Harry la hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo, por eso deberías dejar de molestar a su hijo, porque si bien es hijo de James, también lo es de Lily, y parece que eso se te olvida muy seguido – no dijo más, porque no había más por decir, ahora sólo faltaba que Snape pensara las cosas, y si quería, cambiara, si no, nada había que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir de La Sala de Los Menesteres, le dirigió una última mirada al hombre de cabello negro, asombrándose al ver una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla.

* * *

Los exámenes de fin de curso se llevarían a cabo dentro de menos de dos meses, y como los profesores querían prepararlos lo mejor posible, habían comenzado a dejarles innumerable cantidad de deberes, lo que comenzaba a ser un dolor de cabeza tanto para Harry, como para Ron, quienes veían la pila de deberes incrementarse alarmantemente en lugar de disminuir. 

- Maldición – mascullo Ron, revisando por tercera vez, la misma hoja del grueso libro que había agarrado de uno de los estantes en la biblioteca – No hay nada de lo que necesito en este maldito libro –

- Claro que si, Ron – le respondió Hermione bajando la voz para que la señora Pince no los escuchara, y los terminara echándolos de la biblioteca como había prometido, después de callar a Ron tres veces consecutivas.

Harry levanto la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo. La verdad era que él tampoco encontraba la información que necesitaba para su ensayo de Pociones, aún y cuando su amiga se empecinara en decirle que ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

- Pues yo no veo nada – opinó Ron dejando el libro sobre la mesa y tomando otro de la pila que la castaña había conseguido para él.

- ¡No Ron! – le atajo la castaña en un murmullo apenas audible - ¡La información que necesitas para el ensayo de Transformaciones esta ahí! –

- Siendo sinceros Hermione, yo tampoco encuentro nada – confeso Harry dejando el libro sobre la mesa y quitándose los lentes para poder frotarse el punte de la nariz. Él también tenía una pila de libros que Hermione había buscado para que pudiera hacer sus deberes, ya que cada ensayo era diferente para cada alumno.

- ¡Es que necesitan buscar! – le increpo Hermione mirándole molesta - ¡No todo se los voy a hacer yo, ustedes también necesitan poner de su parte! –

- No te enojes Hermione – se apresuro a decirle Harry – En verdad agradezco que nos ayudes y te hallas tomado la molestia de buscar para nosotros los libros que traen la información que necesitamos, pero es que después de dos horas sin encontrar nada, y teniendo en cuenta que es sábado día de descansar, es por demás lógico que comencemos a desesperarnos –

- Sólo intentas justificarlos – objetó Hermione aún molesta.

- Hermione, para ti buscar en un libro es fácil porque estas acostumbrada a ello, pero nosotros no – le recordó Ron abriendo de nuevo el libro que había estado leyendo anteriormente.

- Eso les pasa por copiar la tarea en lugar de desarrollarla ustedes mismos – le respondió Hermione con aspereza – De hoy en delante no volveré a prestarles mis apuntes, ha ver si así aprenden a hacer la tarea por ustedes mismos –

- No seas mala Hermione, si tú no nos prestas los apuntes¿Cómo se supone que pasaremos el año? – le pregunto Ron con tono lastimero, pero sólo se gano una mirada fulminante por parte de la castaña; Harry por su parte, se tapo la boca para evitar reírse, sabiendo que eso molestaría más a su amiga.

- Eres un sinvergüenza, Ron – le atajó Hermione con brusquedad, y al punto, se volvió hacía Harry que estaba a su derecha – Y tú no le sigas la corriente Harry, que no estas mejor que él –

- Pero debemos aceptar que no estoy como él – puntualizo Harry sonriéndole divertido a Hermione.

- ¡Ustedes son imposibles! – exclamo la chica.

- Ya se los había advertido antes¡Fuera de mi biblioteca! – les urgió la señora Pince, que había salido de detrás de una estantería cercana a donde se encontraban.

- Pero… -

- Ningún pero señorita – le interrumpió la bibliotecaria – Ya les había advertido, así que ¡Fuera de aquí! –

- ¿Podemos llevarnos los libros? – pregunto Ron tentativamente.

- Sólo dos por estudiante – le respondió, y sin dar tiempo a más preguntas, se alejo.

- Bueno Hermione, felicidades, acabas de hacer que nos echaran de la biblioteca – le dijo Ron, y Hermione se limito a dirigirle una mirada fulminante antes de agarrar un libro de la pila del pelirrojo, y otro de la pila del moreno, para alejarse hacía donde estaba la señora Pince.

- Ya no la hagas enojar, Ron – le advirtió Harry tomando sus cosas y dos libros de su pila, para después, seguir a su amiga. Ron los alcanzo cuando hubo guardado sus cosas y cogido dos libros de su pila.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – les pregunto Ron cuando se encontraron fuera de la biblioteca.

- Pues regresar a la Sala Común y trabajar con los libros que tenemos – respondió Hermione, y sin esperar a más preguntas, se alejo caminando.

- No vayas a empezar, Ron – fue todo lo que le murmuro Harry, pero antes de seguir a su amiga, se quedo observando detenidamente el largo pasillo a su izquierda.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Ron, pero Harry ni siquiera lo escucho, había vuelto a sentir aquella presencia ocultándose, y al extender su magia, comprobó que se trataba de la misma persona que la vez pasada, pero ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

- ¿Qué pasa? – la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos, y girándose hacía sus amigos, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Nada, me quede pensando en algo – les respondió, y antes de que pudieran preguntar algo más, cambio el tema y comenzó a caminar hacía la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

La lechuza aterrizo limpiamente sobre el escritorio de matera, y extendió su pata para que pudieran retirarle la carta. 

- ¿Es la lechuza del Ministerio? – pregunto McGonagall observando a Dumbledore desatar la carta con tranquilidad.

- Si, creo que si – respondió Albus, y cuando hubo retirado el sobre, la hermosa lechuza negra emprendió el vuelo de regreso.

- Parece que no esperan respuesta – comento McGonagall, y al punto, dirigió sus ojos hacía el director, quien ya se encontraba leyendo la misiva.

Durante algunos segundos permanecieron en silencio, y cuando Dumbledore levanto la mirada hacía la profesora, una amplia sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

- Es mejor que preparemos algunas cosas – le dijo al tiempo que se paraba, y sin entender mucho, McGonagall le siguió fuera de la oficina hacía rumbo desconocido, dejando la carta sobre el escritorio con algunas pocas letras en ella.

_Estimado Albus:_

_Te informo que la solicitud a sido aceptada; La liberación será concedida para el día siguiente a que recibas esta carta._

* * *

- No puedo creer que hayamos pasado todo un sábado haciendo deberes – se lamento Ron, y por enésima vez, dirigió sus azules ojos a la ventana a su derecha, desde donde se podía ver el oscuro cielo. 

- Eso no es lo peor, lo más lamentable es que pese a que hemos estado todo el día haciendo deberes, no hemos avanzado demasiado – observó Harry con pesar.

- Si, eso es verdad – concedió Ron suspirando resignado.

- Pero no se desanimen – intervino Hermione sonriéndoles amable – Ya han terminado el ensayo de Pociones y están por acabar el de Transformaciones, así que sólo les faltaría el de Astronomía y Defensa –

- Lo que significa que sólo llevamos la mitad del trabajo – comento Ron con tristeza.

- Pero todavía tienen mañana para terminar los otros dos ensayos – intento animarlo Hermione.

- Se suponía que terminaríamos los cuatro ensayos hoy, no soportare pasarme también el domingo haciendo deberes – se quejo Ron con amargura.

- No pasara nada si dedicas un fin de semana a ponerte al corriente con tus trabajos – le recrimino Hermione mirándole reprobadoramente.

- Tú lo dices fácil porque estas acostumbrada a ello – le respondió Ron con sequedad, y sabiendo lo que seguiría, Harry creyó oportuno intervenir.

- Tengo hambre; Todo el día haciendo deberes me abrió el apetito¿Bajan conmigo? – les pregunto levantándose y acomodando sus libros para poder continuar cuando regresara, a final de cuentas no mentía, tanto estudiar le había dado hambre, y estaba seguro de que con el estomago lleno trabajaría mejor.

- Estoy en un todo de acuerdo – le respondió Ron levantándose y guardando sus cosas también.

- ¿Acaso ese es un pretexto para no hacer nada? – pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry con suspicacia.

- No Hermione, es un pretexto para poder comer algo – le respondió el moreno con tranquilidad – No pretendo morirme de hambre, y estoy seguro de que con el estomago lleno logremos terminar el ensayo de Transformaciones –

Durante algunos segundos Hermione pareció meditarlo, y admitiendo que Harry tenía razón, se levanto de la silla, a final de cuenta, ella también tenía hambre.

- Esta bien – accedió – Pero que quede claro que regresando se pondrán a terminar el ensayo –

- Claro – le respondieron ambos sonriendo, y sin decir más, los tres se encaminar al comedor.

* * *

Ya no sabía cuando tiempo llevaba sentada a la orilla del lago contemplando las tranquilas agua, y si era sincera, tampoco le interesaba saberlo, simplemente quería perderse en aquella relativa tranquilidad que se sentía, aún cuando ya había anochecido y el frió comenzara a calar. 

Inconscientemente deslizo su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo, acariciando casi con temor sobre la túnica, y en silencio, lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- _"¿Por qué lloras cuando era esto lo que deseabas?"_ – le pregunto una vocecita en el interior de su cabeza, y la verdad de aquellas palabras que resonaron en su cabeza, la aterraron.

Era verdad que lo había deseado, que se había sentido orgullosa de imaginar el gran día, el momento en que se uniera a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, pero de pronto, las cosas no parecían ser como había imaginado, no, eran más aterradoras, más violentas, más salvajes, y aquello le asustaba, pero más temía que si se echaba para atrás, la matarían por traidora, y ella no quería morir…

Sintió la marca escocer bajo su brazo, y se mordió el labio para no hacer ningún ruido, sintiendo terror al sentir la piel quemar, sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa, pero sin ser capaz de hacer aquello que le habían ordenado…

- No quiero morir… - murmuro Pansy, y en silencio sollozo el miedo que sentía, la inseguridad, aquel peso que ahora cargaban sus débiles hombros…

* * *

**_Lamento la tardanza, ya tenía el capitulo listo desde hace algun tiempo, pero la pagina no me dejaba entrar a actualizar -.- Igual y se que no es un capitulo super largo, pero si le ponía más cosas saldría forzado y es lo último que quiero estos momentos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya nos acercamos a la parte culminante de la historia (Lo cual debo decir que significa más trabajo para mi xD)._**

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y que si tienen chanse, me dejen su comentario a respecto para saber sus puntos de vista :P

No se si pueda actualizar el siguiente rápido, yo espero que si, la mayoria de mis presiones se han ido, algunas para siempre (Como la del examen de la facultad porque ya entre :o), pero otras sólo se fueron momentaneas xD

Cuidense y les veo luego!!!   



	34. CAPITULO 34

**CAPITULO 34:**_**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL...**_

Sus pasos resonaron en la oscura frialdad del solitario túnel, y pese a la oscuridad que reinaba el lugar, no prendió luz alguna, conocía demasiado bien el camino, y moverse en la oscuridad era una de sus habilidades desde adolescente.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar el silencioso eco de susurros, susurros de Mortífagos que debían encontrarse en algún lugar bastante alejado dentro de aquel túnel laberíntico, y deteniéndose durante algunos segundos, intento escuchar lo que aquellos susurros decían.

No se escuchaba con claridad lo que aquellas voces decían, pero pudo captar el nerviosismo y la aprensión en aquellas voces que no podía reconocer.

- Idiotas – murmuro mientras emprendía la marcha de nuevo.

Las cosas ya estaban casi listas para abordar al Mundo Mágico con una guerra que jamás podrían olvidar, sin embargo, el preludio a aquélla batalla que sin duda sería épica, tenía a la mayoría de los Mortífagos nerviosos, y no era para menos, aquella batalla decidiría por fin que bando obtendría el poder, y ellos se habían preparado para esa ocasión durante más de tres meses, mientras que el bando de la luz, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que se avecinaba...

* * *

El rayo golpeo con fuerza el escudo, que se cimbro durante algunos segundos, para romperse después con el sonido de un vidrio al quebrarse. 

- ¡Por el amor a Merlín, concéntrese Weasley! – le reprendió Snape molesto, y observo al pelirrojo asentir nervioso mientras volvía a alzar la guardia - Este no es un juego, si su escudo vuelve a fallar, no esperaré amablemente hasta que vuelva a armarlo – era una advertencia, y Ron sabía que no dudaría en cumplirla. ¡Como aborrecía a ese hombre!

Desde una distancia considerable, Harry, Draco, Remus y Hermione observaban el duelo, mientras el moreno mantenía alzado un escudo lo suficientemente amplio como para proteger a todos; Snape le había dado la orden de mantener el escudo durante el duelo, ya que querían medir su capacidad para mantener los hechizos durante largos periodos, sin disminuir la potencia del mismo, y sabía que estaba fracasando estrepitosamente, porque a lo largo de los quince minutos que llevaba aquel lastimoso duelo, el nivel de resistencia de su escudo ya había disminuido dos veces, pero es que mantener un conjuro con la misma potencia durante largo rato, no era lo mismo que mantener un conjuro y darle diferentes niveles de potencia durante el transcurso del tiempo, que era lo que había estado haciendo para desviar y redirigir los conjuros.

Harry apretó los dientes intentando mantener el escudo, pero nuevamente, éste perdió potencia, y según le había dicho Snape, tenía prohibido volver a darle la potencia perdida, ya que debía emplear su mágia únicamente en sostener el conjuro con su potencia actual.

- Tranquilízate, Harry – le aconsejo Remus, que se encontraba detrás del moreno, y había notado la perdida de resistencia en el escudo que los rodeaba.

Harry estaba apunto de protestar, pero el escudo volvió a perder potencia y prefirió concentrarse en mantenerlo. Quizás podría mantener con más facilidad la potencia del escudo, si le tuvieran permitido usar la varita, pero Snape había dejado en claro que debía aprender a manipular su mágia sin la varita, y aquello era endemoniadamente difícil, por no decir cansado y desesperante porque aún no lo conseguía.

- Todo esta bien – le susurro la cálida voz de Draco al oído – Tu puedes – y presiono su mano derecha intentando infundirle ánimos.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero en aquellos momentos, uno de los hechizos de Ron se estrello con fuerza contra el escudo, y sacándole una estridente nota de gong, lo hizo cimbrarse mientras soltaba chispas. Ante el impacto, Draco, Hermione y Remus se cubrieron el rostro con los brazos mientras le daban la espalda al escudo intentando protegerse, Harry por su parte, fue lanzado hacía atrás por el impacto con su escudo, que en cuanto el moreno se encontró en el suelo, se desvaneció.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Draco acercándose al moreno para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- ¡Demonios! – mascullo Harry, y ayudado por Draco, se levanto del suelo.

- A ver si para la próxima presta más atención en lo que se supone que esta haciendo, Potter – le recrimino Snape observándolo reprobadoramente.

- ¡No es justo! – protesto Harry mirándolo indignado - ¡Usted le dio a ese conjuro más potencia de la que llevaba! –

- Si hubiera mantenido el nivel de su escudo, ni la potencia extra hubiera podido romperlo, Potter, deje de buscar excusas para justificar su falta – le reprendió Snape mirándolo con fría molestia.

Harry estaba apunto de responder a aquello, pero la mano de Draco le sujetó firmemente del brazo recordándole que debía controlarse.

- Creo que lo mejor será dar la sesión por terminada – intervino Remus consultando su reloj de bolsillo – Ya se ha hecho muy tarde y ellos deben regresar a su aula antes de que se de el toque de queda –

- Regularmente se van después del toque de queda, Remus – le recordó Snape con voz fría.

- Si, pero no creo que pase nada si los dejamos salir antes, además, creo que todavía tienen deberes por hacer¿No es así? – y dirigió sus dorados ojos hacía Hermione, que comprendió de inmediato lo que Remus intentaba hacer.

- Si – respondió mirando a Snape intentando no pensar que aquello era una mentira – Tenemos tres resúmenes por entregar para mañana, y una investigación para pasado mañana que aún no hemos tenido tiempo de comenzar –

- Esta bien – accedió Snape de mala gana, y al punto, los cuatro chicos se dispusieron a abandonar La Sala de Los Menesteres.

* * *

- Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall – saludo con elegancia, he hizo una respetuosa reverencia que descoloco a Minerva durante algunos segundos. 

- Buenas noches, señor Malfoy – respondió reponiéndose al asombro de ver a aquel hombre comportándose educada y agradablemente – El profesor Dumbledore le espera en su despacho. Sígame por favor – y sin más, comenzó su caminata hasta el despacho del director, siendo seguida de cercas por Lucius.

* * *

- Es un maldito – mascullo Ron en cuanto se encontraron lejos de La Sala de Los Menesteres. 

- ¡Ron! – le reprendió Hermione mirándole reprobadora.

- ¡Sólo digo la verdad! – se defendió Ron – Si no, pregúntale a Harry –

- Es verdad que suele comportarse demasiado pesado – admitió la castaña mirando de reojo a su pelinegro amigo, que seguía claramente molesto – Pero Harry debía haberse concentrado más... –

- Ya te quisiera ver intentando mantener un escudo con la misma potencia durante más de diez minutos – masculló Harry mirándola de reojo, y era clara la molestia que sentía.

- Todos sabemos que no es fácil lo que te están poniendo a hacer, Harry – hablo por fin Draco, y lo hizo con un tono modulado y tranquilo, intentando de esta forma, no alterar más a su novio – Y todos estamos concientes de que para nosotros sería muchísimo más difícil lograrlo, ya que nuestra mágia no esta al mismo nivel que la tuya, sin embargo, un poco de disciplina conseguirá que mejores y logres mantener el mismo nivel de mágia en un conjuro durante largo tiempo, y como Snape lo sabe, sólo quiere que te concentres un poco más en ello –

- Igual es detestable – opino Harry, pero parecía habérsele pasado el coraje.

- Si no lo fuera, no sería Snape – comento Ron, y recibió un codazo por parte de la castaña.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – apoyo Harry sonriendo ligeramente ante el comentario.

* * *

- Simplemente digo que le exiges demasiado – repuso Remus con la tranquilidad que era habitual en él. 

- No le exijo más de lo que puede dar, lo que sucede es que tú le proteges más de lo necesario – se defendió Snape mirando al Licántropo con evidente molestia.

- Harry es lo único que me queda Severus, y lo quiero como a un hijo, así que no pretendas que sea de otra forma – le recordó Remus, y en sus orbes doradas se reflejo el dolor que aquello le causo.

Incomodo, Snape aparto la mirada, odiándose por haber tocado aquel punto sensible en Remus.

- Igual no le pido a Potter algo que no pueda dar – comento, intentando cambiar el rumbo que la conversación había tomado.

- Es verdad que Harry puede hacer ese esfuerzo – concordó Remus, y Snape agradeció que hubiera aceptado el cambio de tema sin decir nada – Pero sabes mejor que nadie que forzar la resistencia es peligroso; Poco a poco te vas debilitando, y llega un momento en el que ya no puedes detener el fluir de la mágia, así que sólo quedan dos opciones, o te desmayas, o mueres... –

- Pues no creo pedirle más de lo que puede dar – respondió Snape testarudo.

- Simplemente no lo presiones demasiado, y tampoco a los demás; La presión en exceso hace daño – le advirtió Remus, y sabiendo que no había nada más por decir, abandono La Sala de Los Menesteres rumbo a su alcoba.

Snape se quedo ahí durante un rato más antes de abandonar el lugar en dirección a su propia habitación.

* * *

Desde que ingreso al despacho, fue consiente de la escrutadora mirada azul sobre él, pero no dijo nada, y con educada elegancia, se sentó sobre el cómodo sillón que se le ofrecía. 

- Me alegra saber que ha llegado sin mayores inconvenientes, señor Malfoy – le saludo Dumbledore con una afable sonrisa en su viejo rostro.

- Ha sido un viaje cómodo – respondió Lucius con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- Eso me alegra. Ahora, pasando a temas más delicados, aún no sabemos quien sabe y quien no sobre su liberación de Azkaban, así que no podemos asegurar que Voldemort aún no este al tanto de esto, pero mientras eso pasa, hay algo que necesito que haga, si esta dispuesto a ello – propuso Dumbledore, y el brillo en sus azules ojos, le dio la pauta al rubio, para saber que aquello que le pediría, en verdad era de asunto delicado.

- Como ya le había dicho anteriormente, ayudare en lo que haga falta, siempre y cuando me ayude a proteger a mi familia – repuso Lucius con tranquilidad.

- No puedo asegurarle mucho, pero mientras Draco permanezca en Hogwarts, será vigilado constantemente, tal y como hacemos con Harry – le respondió Dumbledore.

En una esquina, Minerva era participe invisible de aquella platica, limitándose a escuchar lo que aquellos dos hombres hablaban, y sin sentirse completamente cómoda ante la presencia del hombre rubio.

- Entonces escuchemos en que puedo ser útil – invito Lucius, y Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, para después, volverse a mostrar serio.

- Hemos estado guardando algo de suma importancia en Hogwarts, pero por razones de seguridad, no puede permanecer durante más tiempo aquí, por lo que necesitamos buscarle un nuevo escondite – le explico Albus mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un cuadro, que abrió mostrando una caja fuerte escondida detrás.

Después de darle algunos toques a la caja con su varita, esta se abrió con un chasquido suave, exponiendo a la vista de los presentes, un cofre plateado de tamaño mediano, con algunas incrustaciones de diamantes azules y verdes que la decoraban.

- Albus... – murmuro Minerva observando el cofre y luego a Lucius con algo de inquietud, cosa que no paso inadvertida para el rubio.

- Supongo que lo que quiere, es que guarde este cofre en mi mansión¿Verdad? – inquirió Lucius ignorando a minerva, y contemplando el cofre sin ocultar la curiosidad que el mismo le causaba.

- Así es – confirmo Dumbledore sacando el cofre y posándolo con cuidado sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Y puedo saber que contiene? – pregunto el rubio sin translucir por completo su curiosidad.

- Es mejor que no – respondió el director – El conocimiento de su contenido puede ponerlos en un mayor peligro aún; Sólo debe saber que perteneció a Voldemort y que es muy importante que no vuelva a caer en sus manos, así que debe esconderlo en algún lugar seguro donde nadie pueda encontrarla a menos que sea realmente necesario –

- Muy bien – accedió Lucius - ¿Algo más que deba saber? –

- El cofre es inofensivo, su contenido es lo peligroso, pero la caja esta sellada mágicamente y es imposible abrirla por el momento – le explico Albus.

- Entiendo, pero antes de marcharme, me gustaría mucho poder hablar con mi hijo, ya que tengo entendido que él aún no esta al tanto de mi liberación, así como de mi actual papel a favor de La Orden – inquirió Lucius mirando detenidamente a Dumbledore.

- No, Draco aún no sabe nada de su liberación, así que será una grata sorpresa verle – comento sonriéndole ligeramente, para después, volverse hacía la profesora McGonagall – Minerva¿Podrías traer a Draco Malfoy?, quizás se encuentre todavía en La Sala del Requerimiento –

- Si – accedió la profesora, y echándole un ultimo vistazo al cofre, abandono el despacho en busca de Draco.

- ¿Sala del Requerimiento? – repitió Lucius en cuanto la profesora cerro la puerta.

- Es una larga historia que le contare mientras Minerva trae a su hijo – se ofreció Dumbledore sonriendo divertido.

* * *

Eso si que no lo podía creer; Estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su hijo hacía el "Niño-Que –Vivió", y aunque al inicio no le hizo mucha gracia, termino aceptándolo, sobre todo al enterarse por parte de su esposa, que Potter correspondía los sentimientos de Draco, lo que le quito un gran peso de encima, sin embargo, ahora Dumbledore le cuenta que Potter tiene un poder bastante elevado que le es imposible controlar y para lo que le están entrenando, ayudado de un extraño medallón antiguo, en el que se graban los nombres de las personas que pueden servir como fuente de apoyo, y el nombre de Draco figura entre otros tantos, además del hecho de que le están entrenando para usar un encantamiento que puede ayudar si Potter llegase a perder el control de su mágia. 

- _"Son demasiadas cosas para alguien que acaba de salir de Azkaban hace algunos días"_ – pensó recargándose contra el cómodo respaldo de su silla, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, le hizo erguirse de nuevo para ver a su hijo entrar a la habitación con curiosidad y algo de aprensión.

Durante algunos segundos, los grises ojos de Draco se posaron sobre los de Lucius, sin poder creer lo que veían, y mientras se abrían cuan grandes eran, una sonrisa se dibujo en las facciones aristocráticas de Draco.

- Pa... Papá... – murmuro acercándose al rubio mayor, y sólo hasta que sus manos tocaron el demacrado y un tanto pálido rostro de Lucius, se permitió creer que lo que veía, no era una alucinación.

- Veo que aún me recuerdas – fue el comentario de Lucius, y al punto, Draco lo abrazo, negándose a mantener la fachada, por él, todo se podía ir al demonio, hacía mucho que no veía y abrazaba a su padre, y no perdería esta oportunidad por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por una estúpida regla de comportamiento.

Sabiendo que ese momento era intimo, Dumbledore y Minerva abandonaron en silencio la habitación, dejando a padre e hijo a solas, sabiendo que tenían bastante por hablar.

* * *

**_Si, se lo que pensaran, que me he tardado bastante y el capitulo esta muy corto, pero es que el tiempo me falta desastrosamente y ya se acerca la parte pesada, así que sólo quiero atar cabos sueltos antes de dar inicio a una de las partes pesadas de la historia xD_**

No se me desesperen, hago lo que puedo, en verdad que trabajo a marchas forzadas con todo y lo de la escuela n.nU Pero intentare actualizar ambas lo más pronto posible :P

Espero sus comentarios para ver que les ha parecido, recuerden que sus comentarios me animan a escribir más rápido xD

Saludos!! Y gracias por su tiempo y opiniones! n.n 


	35. CAPITULO 35

**CAPITULO 35:**_**LO QUE PANSY OCULTA**_

Les tocaba la ronda, y para cubrir más espacio en menos tiempo, Hermione había sugerido la maravillosa idea de separarse. No le había importado al inicio, así acabarían más rápido y podrían ir a dormir pronto, pero ahora era distinto, conforme la noche avanzaba, el frió se había vuelto más crudo, sin mencionar que se estaba aburriendo enormemente.

- Demonios, como odio las rondas nocturnas – masculló arrebujándose contra la túnica, intentando contener algo de calor corporal sin muchos esfuerzos, y cuando estaba llegando a la intercepción en donde doblaría hacía la derecha, se paro en seco.

Podía sentir una presencia mágica, y aunque tenía una ligera idea de quien podría ser, estiro su mano para extender su mágia. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era quien él pensaba, si no Draco.

- Si quieres jugar a las escondidas, ya deberías saber que eso no funciona conmigo, Draco – comento en voz alta, sonriendo divertido.

- Es tranquilizante saber que nadie puede tenderte una emboscada – opinó Draco, saliendo desde el otro pasillo para quedar a la vista del moreno.

- Hmmm, estas fuera de tu Sala Común a deshoras¿Qué debería hacerte? – cuestiono Harry, y le dio a su voz un tono sugerente, que erizó la piel de Draco.

- Soy un Prefecto también, no puedes hacerme nada – respondió reponiéndose, y con movimientos coquetos y estudiados, se acerco hasta quedar frente a Harry.

- Hmmm, tú te lo pierdes entonces – y sonriendo insinuante, rodeo a Draco y se dispuso a alejarse, aunque no logro dar más de dos pasos, cuando el rubio lo rodeo por la cintura deteniéndolo.

- No pensaras que te dejare marchar así como así¿Verdad? – le pregunto, y acercando su boca al oído de Harry, mordió con delicadeza, ocasionando un gemido de placer por parte del moreno.

- Esperaba que no – fue la respuesta ahogada por parte del Gryffindor, y alegre de la respuesta que estaba recibiendo, Draco se decidió a bajar hacía el cuello.

Durante algunos minutos se la paso besando, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel desnuda del cuello, gozando con los sonidos de placer que salían de la garganta del moreno, sin embargo, decidió que mejor se detenía ahora que podía.

- Te amo – le susurro al oído, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero procurando no lastimarlo.

- Yo también – respondió Harry recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco, momento que el Slytherin aprovecho para asaltar sus labios en un beso tierno y suave.

Cuando lo soltó, se dedico a mantenerlo abrazado durante algunos segundos antes de decir lo que quería, aunque no sabía muy bien como decirlo.

- Dumbledore me mando a llamar después del entrenamiento – si, por ahí podía empezar, y supo que Harry le estaba prestando completa atención en medio de su silencio – No sabía muy bien para que me quería, y cuando llegue a su despacho... Yo... Mi padre estaba ahí... – escuchar eso, hizo que Harry se enderezara, y sin romper el abrazo, se volvió a contemplar el rostro tranquilo de Draco, que lo observo durante algunos segundos antes de animarse a continuar – Me dio mucho gusto saber que por fin esta fuera de Azkaban... Dumbledore lo ayudo, y mi padre quiere ayudarlo a él, así que se volverá miembro de La Orden, pero será un secreto, ya que actuara como espía ahora que Severus no puede... Eso me asusta un poco, porque ser espía es aún más peligroso que pertenecer a los Mortífagos, pero confió en que mi padre podrá hacerlo, es un mago muy astuto... Yo... Estaba muy agradecido con Dumbledore, y se lo dije, pero él me dijo que la idea no había sido suya, que él sólo le había ofrecido a mi padre el apoyo y la protección de La Orden hacía su familia, que la idea de ayudarlo a salir de la cárcel había sido tuya, que un día habías ido a su despacho a pedirle que intentara liberar a mi padre... Gracias Harry, no sabes lo importante que es para mi saber que mi padre esta fuera de Azkaban... – y aunque su voz se había mantenido firme con algo de esfuerzo, sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas contenidas, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a abrazar a Harry con fuerzas – Gracias Harry... No sabes lo mucho que te amo –

Y Harry no hablaba, porque se sentía lo suficientemente atónito. Era verdad que había ido a hablar con Dumbledore y le había pedido ese favor, pero jamás pensó que Dumbledore ya había logrado poner en libertad a Lucius, y mucho menos que el hombre había estado en el castillo hablando con Draco. El rubio casi nunca hablaba de su familia, y Harry sabía que era porque no quería hacerlo recordar a sus padres fallecidos, sin embargo, también sabía que Draco quería mucho a sus padres y que estos lo querían mucho a él, por eso había tomado la decisión de hablar con Dumbledore, aunque esperaba que el director le avisara antes de darle la sorpresa al Slytherin.

* * *

El resonar de sus pasos le hacía sentirse extraño, pero había tomado una decisión, y en esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a hacer lo correcto por su familia, por el futuro de Draco, por Narcisa... 

Cuando llego a la puerta, alzo las barreras de su mente, y tomando aire, llamo algunas veces.

- Adelante, Lucius – la fría voz le hizo estremecerse, y sin embargo, ninguna emoción afloro en su rostro.

Entro a la cavernosa habitación con paso firme, y al encontrarse frente a Voldemort, hizo una inclinación.

- Mi señor – fue todo lo que dijo.

- Lucius, el buen Lucius Malfoy. ¿Puedo saber porque tardaste tanto en venir? – si bien la pregunta había sido formulada con indiferencia, Lucius conocía lo suficiente a aquel hombre con facciones de serpiente, como para saber que nada se tomaba con indiferencia, y que de su respuesta dependía su bienestar.

- Mi señor, no creí prudente hacer contacto con usted de inmediato, porque los Aurores y el Ministerio me estaban vigilando – le explico, manteniendo en su voz un tono servil y respetuoso, que sabía que Voldemort exigía de quienes le servían – El Ministerio no estaba del todo convencido de mi libertad, así que me estuvieron vigilando durante algunos días, y como sabía que no podía ponerme en contacto con usted, decidí aprovechar el tiempo para recuperar las influencias que pude haber perdido cuando fui capturado, así podría serle de más utilidad cuando pudiera regresar a su lado, mi Lord –

- Vaya, piensas en todo Lucius, eso es bueno – comento Voldemort sin dejar de pasear frente al rubio, y aunque aquello podría pasar como un cumplido, Lucius no se permitió sentirse seguro, debía ser sumamente cuidadoso: Voldemort jamás le hacía un cumplido a nadie, a menos claro, que no viviera para contarlo.

- Desde esto momento me pongo a sus ordenes, mi Lord – creyó prudente añadir, y volvió a hacer otra inclinación con el cuerpo.

- Por el momento no te incluiré en mis planes Lucius, pero estate al pendiente, ya pronto te diré que es lo que harás. La batalla decisiva se avecina, y estoy dispuesto a salir victorioso, así que prepárate – y ante eso, le hizo una indicación con la mano para que se marchara, cosa que Lucius hizo al instante.

Una vez fuera, se dispuso a alejarse de inmediato. Debía avisarle a Dumbledore que por fin había hecho contacto y que por las palabras de Voldemort, se estaban preparando para darles una batalla sin procedentes.

* * *

Había estado caminando durante varios minutos porque necesitaba despejar su mente, pero el sonido de unos sollozos le obligo a ir más despacio. 

El sonido parecía provenir de uno de los salones, y cuidando de no llamar la atención de quien estuviera adentro, se acerco a la puerta.

La abrió con mucho cuidado, y aunque adentro estaba en penumbras, reconoció de inmediato la silueta de Pansy en uno de los pupitres. Lloraba desconsoladamente, y aquel llanto le creo un hueco en el estomago a Zabini. Le habría gustado mucho entrar y saber la razón por la que una persona tan fría y descorazonada como lo era Pansy, lloraba de esa forma tan dolida y desesperada, pero no lo creyó prudente, y cerrando nuevamente la puerta, se alejo del lugar. Ya después podría preguntar o indagar al respecto.

* * *

La siguiente semana, Zabini la dedico a perseguir a Pansy cada que tenía alguna oportunidad, y ahora que le prestaba un poco más de atención, se percato de que parecía no dormir bien, y que no paraba de voltear hacía todos lados como si temiera que la estuvieran observando. 

No le prestó más atención de la necesaria, y sin embargo, la primera pista no tardo en obtenerla; Después de seguirla durante gran parte de la semana, se percato de que Pansy no apartaba los ojos de Harry, y no que lo observara con adoración o celos, no, era miedo, en su mirada podía percibir el miedo y la inseguridad¿Pero por que?, según él sabía, Draco se limitaba a ignorarla y fingir que no existía, tal y como hacía con él... Ahí había algo más, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era.

Quizás era porque él no le había vuelto a prestar atención desde que regreso, ya que era preferible mantener distancia para no meterse en nuevos problemas, sin embargo, ahora también se daba cuenta de que Pansy se había apartado de sus compañeros de Casa, evitaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba, y se había vuelto demasiado taciturna. Parecía que le gustaba deambular por los pasillos durante la noche, y cuando sabía que estaba en algún lugar donde nadie podía molestarla, se soltaba llorando desesperada y asustada.

En una de sus tantas escapadas nocturnas, Zabini descubrió algo que le hizo sentir desconfianza de las actitudes de Pansy... Había estado vagando sin sentido aparente por los pasillos, hasta que se detuvo en uno y permaneció silenciosa por largo rato; Zabini aguardo paciente, pero después de cierto tiempo, se fastidio, y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando escucho voces que se acercaban; No tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para saber quienes eran, pues dos de esas voces jamás podrían confundírsele. De pronto vio a Pansy meterse al interior de un salón, y como él se mantenía oculto tras una armadura, decidió mantener su posición. Quizás lo que pasara, le daría una pauta de lo que estaba tramando Pansy.

Era el Trío Dorado en compañía de Draco, y hablaban sobre las habilidades mágicas de Harry; Cuando pasaron junto a la armadura, durante alguna fracción de segundo, Zabini casi pudo jurar que Harry se quedo viendo directamente hacía donde él se encontraba.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Pansy salió de su escondite y permaneció largo rato observando el pasillo por el que se habían marchado.

Si bien eso no era una prueba concreta, le daba la pauta de que algo tramaba Pansy, y que cualquiera que fuera su plan, incluía al Chico Dorado.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, que obtuvo una pista que casi podría responder a sus preguntas... Había bajado temprano a desayunar como ya le era costumbre, y como la semana pasada, la encontró en la mesa con la vista perdida en la mesa de los Leones, o más específicamente, en el lugar que ocupaba cierto moreno de ojos verdes, Buscador del Equipo de Gryffindor, que aún no había llegado.

Decidió no darle demasiada importancia y comenzó a comer mientras la observaba de reojo, y justo cuando estaba por terminar, la vio sobresaltarse y llevarse la mano derecha hacía el brazo izquierdo asustada. Apenas dirigió una rápida mirada a su alrededor, antes de salir corriendo del Gran Comedor.

_- "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy¿En que te has metido?"_ – pensó mientras se terminaba su zumo de calabaza, teniendo ahora, una ligera idea de lo que podría estar sucediendo – _"Pero necesito asegurarme de que es verdad, antes de hacer cualquier cosa"_ – y con ese último pensamiento, se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a llegar a su primera clase del día.

* * *

**_Awww, lo siento mucho, se que me he dilatado bastante en actualizar y que el capitulo es muy pequeño, pero aún no encuentro la manera correcta de abordar el inicio de la guerra, y como muchas materias comenzaron a ponerse pesadas, no tuve mucho tiempo para intentar pensar en la historia, y ni que decir de los examenes finales que me traían vuelta loca T.T _**

Aún así intente actualizar antes de fin de año porque quería que este fuera mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer, y también para los que aparte de la molestia de leer, se molestan en dejarme uno que otro comentario

No puedo prometerles actualizar pronto, pero tratare de tenerles un capitulo más largo a finales de enero antes de que entre a la escuela, y esta vuelva a acaparar mi tiempo -.-

Ahora algunas NOTAS IMPORTANTES de promoción xD: Hace algunos días que subí una nueva historia llamada Por Ti (Lo sé, se supone que debo terminar algo antes de comenzar con otra cosa, pero ya tenía varios capitulos escritor y aproveche eso para subirla, aunque ya se me acabaron los capitulos escritos y ahora tendre que preocuparme por ese Finc también :P), como todas mis historias, es un Drarry (Jajaja, me facina esa forma de juntar ambos nombres xD), y habla sobre la vida de ellos después de la guerra, y además viene con sorpresita xD Les aviso para que si pueden se hechen una vueltita y me den su opinion al respecto Ahorita va por el capitulo uno, y hoy mismo subire el capitulo dos :o

También quería avisarles sobre otra historia que hace mucho comence a escribir en conjunto con mi queridisima Aya Katze, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y de que no lograbamos ponernos de acuerdo y tener tiempo para hablar, pues no habíamos podido actualizarla, sin embargo, para los que han seguido esa historia, les tengo buenas noticias: Por fin nos estamos poniendo al corriente!!! n.n Para los que no la conocen, se llama: Al Final No Todo Cambia y esta en mi cuenta por si gustan buscarla n.n Como ya mensione más arriba, esta historia NO es completamente mia, sólo la mitad de los creditos me pertenecen, la otra mitad son de Aya. A mi en lo personal, esa historia me facina mucho, y relata la vida de los personajes si Voldemort no se hubiera convertido en el temible Mago Oscuro en su momento, más como su nombre lo indica: Al Final No Todo Cambia, y habrá varias sorpresitas en el transcurso de la historia. Es también un Drarry, y como bien dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, pues entre las dos hemos conseguido algo que me parece muy bueno. El primer capitulo lo escribi yo, el segundo Aya, y el tercero yo, así que en estos momentos, Aya esta escribiendo el cuarto, pero aún hay datos que se nos escapan y estamos platicandolo para que todo quede bien n.n

Si tienen oportuniad, pasense a leer estas dos historias que yo les recomiendo ampliamente (Quizás un poco más la de Al Final No Todo Cambia :P), y si pueden, dejennos sus comentarios para saber su opinión al respecto

Jajaja, creo que ya me alargue, pero eran avisos importantes que debía darles :P Muy bien, pues este fue mi pequeño regalito para ustedes, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de este año!!! --Lilit Yuu hace una reverencia agradecida con sus lectores-- 


End file.
